Please tell me these are not lies
by Magnolopsida
Summary: La journée avait débuté presque normalement, séance déprime sous la couette pour Tony - et puis, un certain dieu décida que c'était sympa d'apparaître dans son salon pour réclamer de l'aide en le menaçant - et Tony était armé d'une clé à molette, alors forcément, le coup était partit tout seul ! Maintenant, Loki avait un bleu, et Tony était bien emmerdé !
1. Où comment Tony gère sa dépression

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les loulous :) On profite bien de ce pont de l'ascension j'espère ? :) En tout cas c'est le cas pour moi :D Alors, me revoilà encore avec une nouvelle fic ! Bon je sais, je n'en suis qu'à la moitié pour Time is out, et j'ai Golden Days qui a été relancé un mois plus tôt mais ça fait des semaines que je me retiens de publier le début de celle-ci et ça y est, je craque, j'ai aucun self-control ! XD

Mais il faut dire que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces deux-là alors que je les adore, donc je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps ! :D J'ai toujours écrit sur Steve et Tony alors que j'adore énormément de ships dans ce fandom en réalité, et le FrostIron en fait partie :)

J'ai conscience que l'idée de base n'est pas très recherchée (il y en a des pelles des fics où Loki vient emmerder Tony pour avoir de l'aide! XD), mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai un très gros OS en cours dans mon ordi sur ces deux-là où le scénario est vraiment très original, donc je voulais compenser un peu :)

On remarquera aussi que c'est ma première fic en M, on fait péter le champagne ! XD A voir ce que tout ça annonce... ;)

Quoiqu'il en soit, je compte jongler entre les moments vraiment sérieux/tristes avec le délire le plus total, donc accrochez-vous bien :) Je m'applique vraiment pour cette fanfic qui me tient beaucoup à coeur, donc en espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Où comment Tony gère sa dépression**

Le silence de la tour Stark était écrasant en cette fin d'après-midi, pesant comme une chape de plomb sur le coeur déjà meurtri de Tony. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que personne ne venait ici et il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, hormis sa vieille carcasse abîmée, se trainant comme un fantôme dans les couloirs illuminés de leur lumière crue qu'il en était venu à détester. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de qui que ce soit et se sentait comme un naufragé sur une île déserte, laissé à l'abandon sur une plage vide de vie. Dans un sens, il ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un, puisqu'il avait lui-même chassé les gens qui venaient s'enquérir de sa santé, la première semaine après que Steve soit partit avec Bucky.

Il avait été particulièrement détestable avec Pepper, qui était venue le voir en remarquant qu'il ne répondait pas aux appels et SMS, l'air particulièrement inquiète. Il lui avait ouvert, seulement pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle pouvait repartir : mais elle avait insisté, et il s'était mis en colère, lui hurlant de dégager, qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Résultat, il avait gagné, personne ne mettait plus les pieds à la tour.

Ceux qui avaient pris son parti à propos des accords de Sokovie étaient bien trop occupés par tout un tas de missions et d'autres choses et de toute manière, Jarvis ne laissait personne passer la porte d'entrée, ordre de Tony. Après avoir créé des jambes bioniques parfaites pour Rhodes, il lui avait également demandé de s'en aller, se renfermant sur lui-même, et le silence écrasant des grandes pièces vides le lui rappelait à merveille.

Les cauchemars avaient repris, mais à présent, ce n'était plus la mort de ses amis et de Steve qui lui retournait l'estomac, mais la vision terrifiante du blond au regard haineux qui frappait encore et encore contre son visage et son réacteur, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne vole en éclats et ne laisse les éclats de shrapnel s'enfoncer jusqu'aux tréfonds de son coeur et lui arracher un dernier souffle de vie tremblant. Il faisait ce même rêve avec parfois quelques différences, toutes les nuits sans exception, se réveillant dans un cri perçant, pour terminer blottit contre le mur, les oreillers remontés tant bien que mal dans son dos et les mains sur les oreilles, persuadé qu'il entendait encore le bruit du métal du bouclier aux couleurs de l'Amérique racler et briser son réacteur – son coeur.

On était en fin d'après-midi, et depuis le gigantesque salon, il avait une vue imprenable sur New-York et surtout le ciel qui se teintait d'un orange flamboyant, tirant sur un rouge de sang qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Depuis les évènements survenus en Sibérie un mois plus tôt il n'était pas sortit, et après avoir fait le compte rendu tant réclamé par le SHIELD il avait engagé quelqu'un qui faisait ses courses une fois par semaine, lui permettant de resté cloîtré ici. Il s'était remis à boire, comme il faisait encore lorsqu'il était marchand d'armes. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque encore revoir avec exactitude les folles soirées qu'il organisait à l'époque, bien loin des problèmes qui l'écrasaient aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'on aurait pu penser qu'à force d'être trahi, Tony en avait pris l'habitude et se remettait plus vite, mais c'était l'effet inverse, et l'abandon de Steve avait été la fois de trop. Cela était arrivé un mois plus tôt et la douleur était toujours aussi vive, comme si cela s'était produit la veille. C'était peut-être aussi parce qu'il s'était vraiment attaché au soldat, jusqu'à le considérer comme son meilleur ami, et ce dernier s'était joué de lui, comme d'autres bien avant. Comme il avait été naïf de croire que ce serait différent cette fois-ci...

Tony essayait tout pour se sortir tout cela de la tête, et sa dernière idée en date était de regarder des films et des séries à la chaîne pour tenir son esprit occupé. Encore ce soir, il était allongé dans son canapé large et confortable, recouvert d'un délicat velours noir, juste en face du gigantesque écran qui diffusait de vieux épisodes d'une série qu'il regardait étant plus jeune.

\- Monsieur, quelqu'un vient de sonner à la porte, fit remarquer Jarvis alors qu'il était en train de s'assoupir entre les coussins au tissu sombre.

Un grognement agacé échappa au brun qui se redressa tant bien que mal, frottant ses paupières rendues lourdes à l'approche du sommeil.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Natasha, monsieur. Elle semble assez impatiente.

\- Dis-lui de s'en aller, répondit Iron man.

Il y eut un silence d'une poignée de secondes et Tony pensa que la jeune femme avait du quitter le pas de sa porte et fait demi-tour, mais la voix de Jarvis l'interrompit à nouveau alors qu'il allait se réinstaller plus confortablement devant sa télévision :

\- Elle vient d'enfoncer la porte monsieur, elle monte les étages, l'informa l'IA.

\- Pardon ?! s'écria Tony d'un air outragé. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêchée d'entrer de force ?!

\- Je vous rappelle monsieur, que vous avez inclus les Avengers dans la liste de ceux sur lequel je n'ai pas le droit de tirer en cas d'intrusion dans la tour.

Un soupir las échappa à l'inventeur, qui passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il avait totalement oublié de modifier les paramètres durant le mois écoulé. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne pensait pas avoir à le faire un jour, mais les faits étaient là... Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait échapper à la confrontation, il termina de se lever et épousseta un peu sa tenue froissée par son passage dans le canapé, et pensa un instant à se glisser dans son armure pour un accueil glacial, mais il savait que cela n'impressionnerait pas Natasha le moins du monde, alors il se contenta d'enfiler une veste pour cacher la maigreur de ses flancs ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes de soleil – oui, même à près de dix-huit heures du soir – pour qu'elle ne voit pas ses cernes, preuves évidentes de son mal-être. Récupérant rapidement l'un des gantelets de fer dont il ne se séparait jamais en cas d'attaque surprise, il l'enfila et prit ensuite le temps de se constituer un sourire de façade tandis qu'il cachait les cadavres de bouteilles trainant sur la table basse et se dirigeait vers le gigantesque bar pour se servir un whisky de qualité en l'attendant.

La jeune femme ne fit pas une arrivée en fanfare comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, mais se contenta d'entrer dans la pièce d'un pas calme et assuré, posant immédiatement les yeux sur lui. Elle l'observa durant de longues secondes, semblant l'analyser du regard, ce qui commençait déjà à l'irriter. Décidant de prendre sur lui, son sourire moqueur s'étira davantage sur ses lèvres et il s'exclama, jouant avec la bouteille qu'il tenait entre les mains :

\- Natasha! Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

La rousse ignora la remarque presque mauvaise et se contenta d'avancer un peu. Tony remarqua qu'elle portait sa tenue de mission, lui faisant froncer les sourcils, mais il n'ajouta rien et attendit qu'elle ne dise la raison de sa venue – certainement pas pour ses beaux yeux, il n'était pas stupide.

\- Bonjour Tony, le salua-t-elle seulement du bout des lèvres.

L'ingénieur se contenta d'un vague signe de la main en guise de réponse, peu intéressé par des paroles aussi inutiles, lui signifiant ainsi d'aller au fait.

\- Nous commencions à être inquiets, cela fait presque un mois que personne ne t'a vu sortir de la tour, ils en parlaient aux infos il y a quelques jours-

\- Qui ça, "nous"? La coupa le brun, portant son verre rempli d'un liquide ambré à ses lèvres asséchées.

Il détestait la manière dont elle le fixait, prenant son temps pour répondre, comme si elle cherchait la meilleure réponse à donner pour qu'il soit satisfait - ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, en cet instant ?

\- Eh bien, Fury, les Avengers-

Natasha fut une nouvelle fois coupée par l'homme de fer, mais cette fois ce fut un rire qui la stoppa. Elle regarda sans mot dire le brun rire aux éclats, un air presque mauvais plaqué sur son visage derrière ses lunettes aux verres fumé, visible à la manière dont ses lèvres étaient tordues en une grimace dévoilant ses dents.

\- Les Avengers ?! Répéta-t-il d'un air faussement incrédule.

Retirant ses lunettes, Natasha eut presque un mouvement de recul en voyant son regard injecté de sang et les cernes noirs sous ses yeux :

\- Les Avengers ne sont plus, tu ne l'as pas remarqué lorsque, un mois plus tôt, tu m'as trahi pour aider Steve à aller en Sibérie?! cracha-t-il, reposant violemment son verre sur le comptoir en bois, se redressant sur son tabouret.

La rousse n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner de la sorte, mais la vision de Tony dans un tel état de fureur et de quasi-folie commençait à lui faire peur. Le rappel de sa trahison lors de la bataille à l'aéroport venait d'être lancé sur le tapis, chose que le brun avait été loin d'oublier, évidemment - il n'oubliait jamais. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se justifier mais son camarade la stoppa en levant une main, la même que celle qui portait le gant aux couleurs de feu qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué de prime abord.

\- Tais-toi, assena-t-il, les lèvres pincées dans un sourire pâle, le regard plissé. Je t'assure que si je t'entends encore, je ne pourrais pas me retenir.

Natasha fixa la lumière bleutée qui pulsait entre les doigts de l'ingénieur, la gorge soudainement sèche.

\- Qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

\- Le SHIELD, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres, horriblement mal à l'aise.

Elle regarda avec stupéfaction Tony rire à nouveau, et se dit que, peut-être que cette fois, il avait bel et bien perdu la raison. Il semblait fou à lier en cet instant, totalement déconnecté de la réalité - de leur réalité, se complaisant encore dans son sarcasme et sa haine pour cacher la douleur lancinante de sa poitrine et qui lui écrasait le coeur.

\- Évidemment! s'exclama-t-il, quittant son siège pour se lever et s'approcher, s'accoudant contre la surface de bois. Ces braves petits soldats veulent savoir si je peux encore être utile sans que je ne pète les plombs, n'est-ce pas?

Un sourire amer traversa le visage de Tony, et il continua en secouant la tête :

\- Tu peux leur dire qu'ils n'ont pas à s'inquiéter, je rappliquerai au moindre problème, ils n'auront qu'à me siffler comme un vulgaire chien.

Natasha ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais il la stoppa de nouveau, d'un simple regard cette fois-ci, et termina :

\- Maintenant dégage, où je t'assure que tu ne ressortiras pas d'ici entière.

La rousse n'avait jamais eut peur de ses coéquipiers : même pas de Banner, capable de se transformer en monstre vert pouvant lui arracher la tête d'un seul geste. Pourtant, en cet instant, Tony lui faisait peur. Non pas parce qu'il était monstrueux, mais parce que ses menaces sous-jacentes et ses sourires cachaient une haine toute nouvelle, dirigée contre eux, contre ceux qui avaient, une fois encore trahi sa confiance, et elle savait que le brun mettrait sa menace à exécution si elle restait un instant de plus dans la tour Stark. C'est pour cela qu'elle préféra se détourner, murmurant seulement en quittant la pièce :

\- Prends soin de toi, Tony.

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant le rire glacial de son ancien ami, qui cracha alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle du couloir :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous vous en êtes parfaitement occupé pour moi!

* * *

Aussitôt que Jarvis l'eut informé que Natasha avait quitté la tour, Tony avait laissé trainer ses lunettes de soleil sans s'en préoccuper davantage, s'écriant avec empressement à son IA :

\- Jarvis, réinitialisation de tous les protocoles de sécurité. A présent, interdiction formelle de laisser passer le moindre Avenger, ainsi que Wanda, Fury, Pepper, les membres du SHIELD...

Il continua la liste durant un moment, tant et si bien que la tour Stark était inaccessible pour quasiment toutes ses connaissances, hormis peut-être Rhodes, la livreuse de pizza ou celui du restaurant chinois auquel il aimait passer commande une fois par semaine en se regardant un film. Une fois ceci fait, il poussa un long soupir défait et quitta son gantelet ainsi que sa veste pour cacher le fait qu'il flottait dans ses vêtements, et balança le tout sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son canapé, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait réussit à éloigner Natasha, mais il savait que cela restait provisoire et que même si les méchants semblaient se tenir tranquilles pour l'instant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on vienne le chercher à cause d'une mission qu'il devrait effectuer, et il ne pourrait y échapper. Il voulait pourtant laisser tout cela derrière lui, mais il en était incapable.

Se levant finalement, il décida de se rendre à son atelier pour bricoler un peu, sachant qu'il lui serait impossible de se remettre devant sa série et de suivre, avec ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Descendant quelques étages, il arriva enfin à celui consacré entièrement à toutes ses créations et bricolages en tout genre. Se plantant devant son bureau, il fixa les tout nouveau plans et calculs sur lesquels il travaillait depuis bientôt une semaine. L'idée lui était venue après avoir bu comme un trou des heures durant pour noyer, en vain, la peine qui ce soir-là c'était mise à le ronger comme jamais auparavant, le laissant amorphe, coincé dans un coin de son canapé, cachant ses sanglots brûlants au reste du monde, au creux de ses bras. Il s'était trouvé pathétique, assis là à hoqueter, le souffle coupé, et à cet instant, il s'était dit qu'il devait faire en sorte d'arrêter ça. Alors son idée était venue.

Les gens passaient leur temps à se créer un masque pour cacher leur émotions, une barrière, comme on l'appelait dans les livres, et il s'était soudain dit : pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rendre cette barrière réelle? Quelque chose capable de bloquer les émotions telles que la tristesse et la douleur, pour ne laisser que les sentiments positifs, et la colère qui s'avérait parfois utile ? C'était un projet totalement insensé, irréalisable peut-être, mais néanmoins il avait décidé de se pencher dessus dès le lendemain, quand bien même il s'était agit d'une idée d'ivrogne, sur le coup.

A présent assis sur sa chaise à roulettes, Tony bougeait en travers de son atelier, incapable de se concentrer sur ce nouveau projet. Même s'il aurait voulu être aussi insensible qu'il l'avait montré, c'était tout sauf le cas et cette entrevue l'avait chamboulé - raison pour laquelle il bossait sur une manière d'annihiler ses émotions négatives, d'ailleurs.

En roulant une énième fois vers la gauche, il s'arrêta soudainement devant son armure. Ce dernier mois, il l'avait encore améliorée, corrigeant les défauts qu'il avait pu repérer en combattant contre Steve. Il ajoutait également plus d'armes, la rendait plus aérodynamique, même s'il n'y avait plus grand-chose à améliorer, à vrai dire, elle était déjà parfaite. Néanmoins, en l'observant avec plus d'attention, il remarqua quelque chose de différent cette fois, qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui :

\- Je déteste sa couleur.

Le rouge et jaune presque or semblait le narguer, rutilant sous la lumière où l'armure était fièrement exposée. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps au fond de son esprit pour comprendre la raison : cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, de moments passés auprès des Avengers mais surtout, le plus récent et douloureux restait la trahison de Steve, qui semblait presque incrusté au feu dans le métal lisse et luisant de l'Iron man.

\- Vous pourriez en changer la couleur, monsieur, intervint la voix de Jarvis.

\- Hmm, pourquoi pas...

A vrai dire, il ne trouvait pas l'idée mauvaise, loin de là : c'était une manière comme une autre de se séparer de son passé, d'en faire table rase, tant bien que mal. Faisant tourner en rond sa chaise, le visage rejeté en arrière, il ignora le léger tournis que cela lui provoqua tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une meilleure couleur, quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Du noir? proposa-t-il à son IA.

\- Un peu trop sombre, monsieur. Si je puis me permettre, on pensera que vous êtes passé du côté obscur de la force.

Un rire violent s'échappa des lèvres de Tony qui se redressa sur sa chaise pour se plier en deux, se tenant les côtes. Depuis un mois, les remarques sarcastiques de Jarvis, ainsi que ses références stupides étaient bien une des seules choses capable de le faire rire - dieu qu'il était ravi d'avoir programmé son IA ainsi. Dans tous les cas, ce dernier avait raison.

\- Ouais, le noir fait un peu trop mélodramatique, avoua-t-il avec un large sourire, amusé.

Il continua son manège faisant à nouveau tourner sa chaise.

\- Vert ?

\- A part si vous voulez qu'on vous confonde avec un sapin de noël lanceur de missiles, ce n'est pas non plus la meilleure des idées, contra Jarvis.

Le sourire de Tony se contenta de s'agrandir à ses mots et il termina à la suite :

\- Et puis, le vert c'est moche. Imagine cette magnifique armure, en vert! Quelle horreur!

Continuant à réfléchir, il pensa un instant au bleu : il aimait le bleu, c'était une superbe couleur, mais cela ne lui rappelait que trop bien le regard d'un bleu furieux de Steve, un mois plus tôt, et il éloigna immédiatement cette possibilité. De toute manière, la tenue du Captain était déjà bleue, hors de question qu'il porte la même couleur!

Il réfléchit encore un moment, mais rien de ce à quoi il pensait lui plaisait : violet, orange, marron...il avait même songé au rose! Rose ! Quelle infamie!

C'est lorsqu'il commença à perdre espoir et qu'il fixait à nouveau son armure que l'idée lui explosa au visage, si soudainement qu'il ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, le mot s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres :

\- Blanc.

Oh que oui, il voyait déjà sa superbe armure, d'un blanc aux reflets nacrés, presque bleutés fendre les cieux comme il l'avait toujours fait : il s'était toujours sentit heureux et libre en ces instants, dommage qu'il ne puisse plus autant sortir sans se faire remarquer, surtout avec son armure. Il devrait penser à créer un filtre d'invisibilité, même si cela n'existait pas, il était persuadé d'en être capable. Quoiqu'il en soit, le blanc était une idée merveilleuse : bien que ce soit salissant, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Ce serait beau, et surtout la symbolique derrière, comme une page blanche faisant place après le rouge et or couverts de l'écriture de son passé, était incroyable.

Finalement décidé, il retourna devant son ordinateur d'un bond, consultant sa base de données pour voir s'il possédait déjà la bonne couleur : il pensait tout particulièrement à ce blanc arctique qu'il avait réutilisé presque un an plus tôt pour retaper l'une de ses nombreuses voitures. Un sourire ravi lui échappa en voyant qu'il restait largement de quoi teindre son armure - il pourrait toujours en racheter pour faire ses armures de rechange plus tard.

\- Jarvis, teint-là en blanc, s'il te plait.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Tony avait décidé de se mettre à nouveau devant l'un de ses films préférés. il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de tester la nouvelle couleur flamboyante de lumière de son armure dans le ciel, mais il préférait réserver cela pour une occasion particulière, ce dont il manquait en ce moment, il devait l'avouer. De plus, il devait quand même se renforcer un peu et reprendre le poids qu'il avait perdu avant de se glisser à nouveau dans ce carcan de fer.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de regarder entièrement la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux, tout cela accompagné d'une quantité astronomique de friandises et sucreries apportées le matin même par la jeune femme qu'il payait pour faire ses courses, un peu ragaillardi et décidé à manger un peu plus. Confortablement installé au fond de son canapé de velours noir, devant son gigantesque écran s'étalant sur plusieurs mètres, il était bien décidé à se concentrer sur les films et ne pas se laisser parasiter par ses pensées bien trop souvent déprimantes.

Bien évidemment, cela ne se passa pas comme il l'aurait souhaité, et il était assis depuis une demie-heure à peine, que son esprit s'égarait déjà, encouragé par la lumière blafarde que le réacteur de Tony projetait sur son visage. Il avait fini par fermer les yeux, repensant bien malgré lui aux derniers évènements, se les repassant en boucle dans sa tête. La violence dont Steve avait fait preuve semblait encore ébranler chacun de ses os, et il finit par sentir des frissons courir sur sa peau,le faisant serrer des dents pour tenter de se calmer tout de suite.

Les dialogues du film lui paraissaient déjà lointains et il semblait déjà ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il était en train de s'endormir, sa tête finissant par glisser sur l'un des coussins.

Tony faisait des cauchemars depuis tellement longtemps à présent, qu'il aurait presque pu être habitué s'ils n'avaient pas empiré après les évènements en Sibérie, et cette fois-ci non plus, il n'y échappa pas alors que les contours du cauchemar se construisaient sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, prenant déjà cela pour la réalité.

* * *

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_

 _Le cri s'échappa de la bouche de Steve qui le regardait avec incrédulité, comme s'il ne pouvait croire à ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il était au sol, tout comme Tony un peu plus loin, l'air tout aussi choqué. Son armure était dans un triste état, des morceaux de métal écrasés comme de vulgaires bouts de tôle sans parler de la lumière de son réacteur terriblement faible, et il respirait avec difficulté, le visage traversé d'une grimace. Le bouclier du blond était brisé en deux, à présent inutilisable et les rugissements inhumains des chitauris résonnaient autour d'eux tel une mélodie funèbre, s'engouffrant dans leur univers par une gigantesque porte, présente à l'endroit même ou s'était trouvée la tour Stark, à présent détruite par le souffle d'une explosion._

 _\- Je...je voulais juste...commença le brun d'un air perdu._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi Stark bon sang ?! hurla le Captain, ayant à peine la force de faire autre chose que lui jeter un regard haineux, épuisé comme il était._

 _L'homme de fer ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête comme s'il souhaitait faire disparaître les horreurs autour de lui et effacer le visage accusateur de son vis-à-vis._

 _\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu nous mettes tous toujours en danger ?!_

 _\- Non, non, je-_

 _\- Tu nous as tous condamnés! cria Steve à nouveau._

 _Tony ne parvenait à dire si les larmes qui dévalaient le visage du soldat étaient des larmes de rage ou de tristesse, peut-être même des deux, et dans tous les cas son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine à cette vision._

 _\- C'est faux! s'écria-t-il finalement, tentant de se défendre, alors même que tout n'avait plus véritablement d'importance. Je voulais protéger ce monde!_

 _\- C'est réussi! cracha le blond d'un air devenu mauvais._

 _Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire ravaler son sarcasme à coups de poing, laissant ces derniers s'abattre sans scrupules sur ce visage qu'il avait appris à connaître et apprécier. La faible lueur de son réacteur éclairait leurs visages d'une lueur blafarde et presque maladive, donnant à la scène un air de vieux film d'horreur. Les sanglots de Tony s'étaient mués en cris de rage, et personne ne comprenait, personne ne comprenait jamais qu'il tentait de sauver le monde et de le rendre meilleur mais que c'était toujours un fiasco, que quelqu'un semblait avoir décidé qu'il raterait tout ce qu'il tenterait, les plongeant dans le désespoir et la fin de leur monde._

 _Tony ne se rendait pas vraiment compte des os qui craquaient sous ses poings d'acier et des dents délogées sous sa force. Faire taire le blond semblait être devenu son nouvel objectif, et il finit par y parvenir lorsque la tête de ce dernier retomba sans vie sur le côté, après un coup trop puissant porté vers le sommet de son crâne._

* * *

Tony se réveilla en sursaut de son canapé en poussant un hurlement, rejetant d'un même geste la couverture qui le couvrait et le bol de céréales qu'il grignotait devant son film, laissant ce dernier se briser en bris de verre sur le sol, éparpillant la nourriture un peu partout dans la pièce. Totalement paniqué, sa respiration devenue erratique, il plaqua une main sur son coeur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se reprendre mais impossible, son coeur ne semblait vouloir ralentir, cherchant même à jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Un sanglot lui échappa alors qu'il serrait les lèvres pour le retenir, et il se sentit vraiment pathétique, sur le coup. Quand était-il devenu si faible, bon sang ?! Se pinçant violemment le bras pour se ressaisir, il inspira à fond, fermant un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour cacher son visage entre ses bras - pour se cacher du monde qu'il en était venu à détester avec chaque parcelle de son être.

Il était assis là à se morfondre depuis un bon moment, tant et si bien qu'il ne sentit pas le souffle d'air frais qui glissa légèrement sur sa nuque, provoqué par l'une de ses baies vitrées à présent ouvertes.

\- Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas vous trouver dans un état aussi pathétique, Stark, vous n'allez pas m'être très utile ainsi, fit soudain remarquer une voix suave, faisant violemment sursauter l'Iron man qui se redressa d'un bond avant de s'éloigner dans le fond de son canapé en reconnaissant nulle autre que Loki.

Ce dernier n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, trois ans plus tôt alors que Thor l'emmenait, muselé et menotté en direction d'Asgard. Il portait toujours son armure d'un vert émeraude, sans le casque néanmoins, délicatement dorée par endroits - quoique, s'il y regardait de plus près, elle semblait neuve et légèrement différente. Quant au dieu, il semblait égal à lui-même, un éternel sourire moqueur ourlant ses lèvres alors qu'il se tenait au beau milieu de son salon.

\- Monsieur, intrusion, fit alors Jarvis.

\- Merci, je crois que j'avais remarqué, répliqua Tony en grimaçant.

Ce dernier posa son regard sur le dieu. Loki le considérait du regard, un peu surpris de ne pas voir le mortel se jeter sur la première arme à sa portée - soit l'avant bras de son armure toujours posé sur la table basse.

\- Si tu veux me tuer dépêches-toi, je ne suis pas du genre à aimer attendre, fit remarquer Tony d'un ton infiniment las.

Il était épuisé de tout ça, de toutes ces batailles vaines, de ces abandons à profusion, alors si ce putain de Loki d'Asgard décidait de se pointer comme ça dans son salon après deux ans d'absence pour lui faire la peau eh bien soit, il accepterai son destin. Il ne manquerait sûrement plus à grande monde de toute manière, mis à part Rhodey peut-être.

\- Je ne compte pas te tuer, stupide mortel, lâcha l'asgardien en fronçant légèrement les sourcils - décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas avec le génie midgardien, il semblait mort de l'intérieur...il lui semblait vide, s'en était déprimant - ou pathétique, il n'avait pas encore d'avis arrêté sur la question.

\- Ah ouais ? releva seulement Tony, un peu surpris tout de même.

Semblant enfin réfléchir aux premières paroles du dieu, l'ingénieur se redressa un peu sur son canapé, ayant l'air un peu moins caché derrière les coussins et répéta :

\- Et comment ça, tu as besoin de moi ?

A ces mots, Loki eut une grimace, l'air bien ennuyé que le mortel ne lui rappelle sa demande - lui, aller quémander de l'aide auprès de ce crétin de Stark ! Bon sang, il devait vraiment être désespéré pour avoir décidé de recourir à de tels choix. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de self-control admirable pour ne pas tuer l'impudent immédiatement et tirer sur le tissu de lin émeraude soigneux au bout de son bras gauche, dévoilant un bracelet doré gravé de motifs compliqués. Tony suivit le geste, observa un instant l'objet puis la lumière sembla enfin se faire dans son esprit - il sembla un peu reprendre contenance,laissant même un léger sourire moqueur traversait ses traits alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Plus de magie, c'est ça chaton ?

Très bien...on inspire, on expire, on ne le tue pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de ce crétin, ne pas le réduire, en poussière, j'ai besoin de ce crétin, ne pas le réduire en poussière...oh bon sang que ça risquait d'être long !

\- Ferme-là espèce de sale insecte ! cracha l'asgardien d'un air mauvais, lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus le marché.

\- Oh, c'est bien ça alors...constata simplement Tony, perdant presque aussitôt son air moqueur, déjà las de la conversation.

Oui, Loki en était certain à présent, quelque chose ne tournait par rond avec l'ingénieur de Midgard... En y pensant, il ne semblait pas y avoir le reste de ces crétins de mortels qui s'étaient soulevés contre lui. Intrigué, il reporta son regard sur le brun qui jouait avec son morceau d'armure posé sur la table d'un air distrait et demanda :

\- Aucun de vos comparses stupides n'est ici ?

Il regarda avec une fascination presque morbide la manière dont les épaules du mortel se crispèrent, et la façon dont le reste de son corps se tendit, comme s'il venait d'essuyer une insulte. Très bien, l'air complètement amorphe du midgardien devait provenir de cela.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que t'es allé croupir en prison, tu sais, fit Tony du bout des lèvres, le regard toujours obstinément baissé.

Il releva enfin la tête, fixant ses prunelles injectées de sang, de larges cernes violacés sous les yeux, dans les siennes et ajouta :

\- Trois ans, ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose pour un dieu comme toi mais pour nous... _c'est une éternité_. Et tu sais bien mieux que moi qu'il peut s'en passer, des choses, durant une éternité.

Ce n'était même pas avec moquerie que Tony prononçait ces paroles, non : il énonçait seulement les faits, et sa voix était teinté d'amertume, et soudain la curiosité naturelle de Loki exigeait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Les autres crétins de camarade de l'ingénieur étaient-ils morts ?! Pourtant, il en aurait entendu parler de Thor, ce ne pouvait donc pas être aussi grave...alors quoi ?

\- Je suppose que c'est pour que je retire ce bracelet que tu es venu ? continua Tony.

Loki aurait voulu en savoir plus sur les derniers évènements concernant ces imbéciles d'Avengers mais le brun semblait détourner le sujet avec aucune délicatesse. Plissant les yeux, il se promit de savoir tout ça plus tard et répondit :

\- C'est exact, et il serait agréable que ce soit fait rapidement.

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement, fixant seulement la porte vitrée de son étage ouverte, passage par lequel s'était faufilé le dieu - et il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il était arrivé ici sans ses pouvoirs. Se contentant de se lever, il approcha de la porte et la referma avec lenteur pour empêcher les courants d'air. Du point de vue de Loki, le brun ne lui semblait plus aussi plein d'ardeur que trois ans plus tôt - il était semblable aux trois quarts des larves de cette planète à présent, c'était putain de minable. Et c'était à _ça_ qu'il était venu quémander de l'aide ?! S'il avait su...

\- Pour quelle raison est-ce que j'accepterai de t'aider, hein ? demanda Tony en le défiant d'un vague regard noir - pas ce qu'il avait de plus convaincant en stock, il fallait avouer.

\- Parce que tu n'as rien de plus intéressant à faire ? supposa le dieu - "et merde", jura Tony, il avait raison ce con. Il n'avait rien à faire...voir rien du tout, à présent qu'il avait son armure d'un blanc étincelant, sa fortune, Jarvis et plus grand-chose d'autre qui avait de l'importance...il s'était tellement fourvoyé...

\- Certes, lui concéda Tony en se dirigeant vers son bar pour se servir encore une boisson forte - il fallait au moins ça pour faire face à Loki, avec lequel il discutait depuis plus de cinq minutes en étant toujours en vie, putain de miracle que son cul bordé de rouge et or - blanc maintenant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien m'apporter, de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, hein ? continua le milliardaire.

\- Une faveur, quelque chose à quoi je devrais accéder à ta demande, dans la mesure de mes moyens, lâcha Loki - et il avait l'impression de manger des épines alors qu'il avouait cela.

Si Tony était surpris de sa proposition, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un air un peu plus sérieux et terriblement calme qui ne s'accordait pas avec sa personnalité habituelle.

\- Qui me dit que tu ne me tueras pas dès que j'aurai retiré ce foutu bracelet ? demanda-t-il finalement, portant son verre de whisky pur malte à ses lèvres abîmées.

\- Contrairement à ce que vous, crétins de mortels semblent penser, je n'ai qu'une parole, si toutefois je décidé de le jurer, répliqua Loki immédiatement, l'air mauvais.

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment, s'évaluant du regard et finalement, cela sembla suffire à Tony puisqu'il soupira lourdement, reposant un peu brusquement peut-être son verre sur le comptoir.

\- Très bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose à perdre, de toute manière...

Le dieu devait avouer être surpris en cet instant - il ne pensait pas que ça serait si simple de convaincre le mortel, qui semblait toujours aussi défait et las, comme si voir Loki apparaître dans son salon au beau milieu de l'après-midi après trois ans sans nouvelles pour lui demander de l'aide était tout à fait normal. Une chose est sûre, il était toujours aussi curieux. Voyant qu'il était décidé, Loki approcha, toujours prudent mais un peu plus confiant sur le fait que le brun ne tenterait rien contre lui, même dans son état réduit, sans magie, et s'exclama :

\- Bon...dans ce cas, je jure te devoir une faveur à toi, crétin de mortel, et d'accéder à ce que tu souhaites me demander, dans la mesure de mes moyens évidemment.

Tony acquiesça, semblant satisfait. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il demanderait au dieu, mais là n'était pas l'important. Peut-être qu'en apprenant que Loki lui devait quelque chose, les autres reviendraient vers lui...non, ils le penseraient stupide d'avoir accepté un marché de la part de l'asgardien, évidemment. Soupirant à nouveau, il invita ce dernier à le suivre d'un geste de la main, délaissant définitivement son verre de whisky sur le bar.

\- Jarvis, je t'interdis de parler de la présence de Loki ici à qui que ce soit, compris ? continua le brun.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit l'IA - et Lok était presque sûr d'entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix robotique, lui arrachant un sourire moqueur.

* * *

Ils étaient à peine arrivés dans l'atelier, et Tony essayait de ne pas penser au fait que le dieu regardait partout autour de lui, un air curieux sur les traits, et que ça le changeait agréablement de l'air perplexe et méfiant qu'affichaient ses anciens camarades la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette pièce.

\- Assis-toi là, se contenta-t-il de dire à son improbable invité, désignant une place dans un coin, pas loin de son bureau.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas me donner des ordres, mortel, siffla Loki en lui jetant un regard noir.

Tony se contenta de rouler les yeux, soupirant de manière exagérée tout en répliquant d'un ton faussement mielleux :

\- Est-ce que sa majesté au cul bordé de cuir aurait l'obligeance d'asseoir son divin séant sur cette foutue putain de chaise ?!

C'était plus fort que lui, un sourire moqueur étira largement les lèvres du dieu, qui pensa intérieurement que, finalement, le crétin de milliardaire n'était pas encore totalement amorphe et inutile, c'était bon à savoir, peut-être pourrait-il le réveiller un peu à coups de piques bien sarcastiques.

Il consentit en tout cas à écouter le propriétaire des lieux et avança vers la chaise. A peine était-il installé que la tour se mit à trembler de manière brève et il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Stark - bon, c'était quoi cette merde encore ?!

\- Monsieur, Thor Odinson vient de se poser sur le sommet de la tour, fit remarquer Jarvis quelques secondes plus tard.

Étonnamment, Tony fut le premier à jurer à ces mots - il n'avait plus revu le blond depuis des mois, bien avant son combat contre l'autre moitié des vengeurs, et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de l'accueillir.

\- Est-ce que je dois tirer, monsieur ? continua l'IA.

Le brun eut un sourire amer - bien qu'il ait demandé à Jarvis de tirer sur tous ses anciens camarades qui tentaient d'entrer dans la tour de force, il lui avait tout de même posé la question. Peut-être parce que Thor n'avait pas été là lors des derniers affrontements, et qu'il méritait le bénéfice du doute...

\- Non, répondit-il finalement, ignorant le regard mi-noir, mi-stupéfié de Loki. Je vais aller le voir...de toute manière, les tirs n'auraient fait que le chatouiller, contrairement aux autres, et je veux éviter de l'énerver, ou qu'il arrache mes armes planquées sur le toit, merci bien, leur design m'a pris des mois de travail.

Se tournant vers Loki, il lui jeta un regard un peu ennuyé, comme si sa présence l'incommodait et il fit :

\- Bon, j'espère que j'ai pas besoin de te demander de pas te faire voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dieu se contenta d'acquiescer d'un geste sec, le regardant quitter la pièce par la suite - comme s'il allait faire ce que cet imbécile demandait ! Il n'avait certes plus de magie, mais lorsqu'il était encore très jeune et ne maitrisait pas cette dernière, il allait espionner, non pas en devenant invisible comme il le faisait maintenant, mais de la bonne vieille manière, la discrétion. Se redressant, il se dirigea vers le couloir que venait d'emprunter Stark quelques secondes auparavant, attiré par les éclats de voix de ce dernier et de son cher...frère.

\- ...et donc, ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas vu dans le coin, fit la voix de Tony.

\- C'est exact, mais il est arrivé quelque chose qui nécessitait que je vous prévienne. Loki s'est échappé de sa cellule à Asgard sans qu'on ne comprenne comment, avoua le dieu de la foudre d'un air ennuyé.

« - Non, sans rire ! » pensa Tony, son air moqueur bien visible sur ses traits - et bon sang, Loki était stupéfié de la bêtise de Thor, qu'il soit à ce point incapable de voir l'air ironique sur le visage du brun qui semblait de nouveau lui-même, étrangement, dans une posture le désignant maître des lieux, tellement différent de sa façade brisée que le dieu de la malice avait pu voir quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je vois...souffla seulement Stark sans épiloguer davantage.

\- Je voulais donc te prévenir et, puisque les autres ne semblent pas ici, de les prévenir pour moi car je dois repartir rapidement, expliqua le blond.

\- Je ne peux pas les prévenir, tu vas devoir le faire toi-même, fit remarquer le brun.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? répéta Tony d'un air mauvais. Comme si tu n'étais au courant des derniers évènements ! Et ne tente pas de mentir, votre gourou magique sur votre foutu pont magique, Heimdall ou je ne sais quoi, doit l'avoir vu et te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?!

Thor baissa la tête, coupable, et Loki observa avec fascination la manière dont la rage semblait jaillir de Tony par vagues, le rendant presque - oh, presque, n'exagérons rien! - menaçant.

\- Je suis au courant de tout ça, mais je pensais que vous aviez réussit à trouver un terrain d'entente et qu'ils vivaient donc tous encore ici...protesta faiblement Thor.

Loki adorait voir la manière dont Stark parvenait à faire apparaître cet air de chiot battu et mal à l'aise sur le visage de Thor - chose qu'il était normalement le seul à se vanter de réussir en lâchant des « Tu n'es pas mon frère, Thor ! » aussi souvent que possible.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas le cas, coupa Tony d'un air sombre.

\- Je pensais...

\- Oh, tu pensais ? releva l'ingénieur. Tu pensais ?! Et moi, je pensais te voir toi ou cet idiot de Bruce Banner pour tenter de me soutenir ou encore, oh, je ne sais pas, empêcher Steve de tenter de me tuer, peut-être ?! Mais où étiez-vous ?!

La nouvelle figea les deux dieux d'un seul coup - ils ne pensaient pas que les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point entre les deux anciens amis - et tout à coup, Loki devait tout savoir, il en avait besoin - cela pouvait être utile contre Stark.

\- Alors, où étais-tu Thor ?! répéta Tony avec fureur, ses yeux étincelant de rage - et, d'accord, juste cette fois Loki pouvait admettre que le mortel était impressionnant, tout en fureur vengeresse, un régal pour un dieu du chaos tel que lui.

\- Je...

Thor était à court d'arguments, évidemment, parce qu'Heimdall l'avait prévenu mais qu'il n'avait rien fait, parce qu'il pensait que ses camarades se réconcilierait sans son aide, mais il avait eu tord.

\- Tu devrais t'en aller, lâcha finalement Tony - et cela sonnait définitivement comme la fin de la conversation.

L'air peiné du dieu de la foudre n'atteignit pas le coeur du milliardaire, qui se contenta de se regarder passer à nouveau par la même fenêtre que Loki, disparaissant par le Bifröst dans les secondes suivantes. L'immortel regarda un instant la manière dont l'air fier de Stark se décomposa, fondant plus vite que neige et soleil, et il soupira, l'air las, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Tous des putain de traîtres, ria-t-il d'une voix amère, comme s'il était habitué, comme s'il savait quelque part que ça allait se finir comme ça, quoi qu'il ait fait.

C'est à cet instant que Loki se rendit compte à quel point le midgardien était seul - un peu comme lui.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre :) Il s'agit surtout d'un bon gros chapitre d'introduction mais j'espère que vous aurez tout de même aimé, les choses bougent dans le prochain chapitre :)

Je dois avouer m'être beaucoup appliquée sur la personnalité de Tony dans ce premier chapitre, que ce soit le plus naturel ( et déprimant, je l'avoue!) possible, et je suis vraiment contente du résultat :) Nous avons aussi notre cher dieu qui est arrivé, mais néanmoins, il ne faut pas croire que notre Tony va se laisser faire aussi longtemps...les coups de clé à molette vont pleuvoir ! XD

J'ai déjà deux chapitres en réserve (je viens de finir le trois aujourd'hui) et je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite, dimanche si je n'arrive pas à me retenir, sinon ce sera le dimanche encore après! ^^ Dans tous les cas le prochain sera bien plus basé côté humour et bien moins déprimant que celui-ci, comme je l'ai dit je vais jongler :) La fic devrait également tourner à une douzaine de chapitres si tout va bien ! :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire si ce début vous plait et on se revoit vite pour la suite ! (avec beaucoup de clé à molette et un maid café ! XD)


	2. Clé à molette et maid café

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello :) Alors on se retrouve déjà pour le deuxième chapitre mes petits loups :) A la base je ne voulais pas poster aujourd'hui parce que j'ai peu de chapitres d'avance, mais vos reviews m'ont convaincu, je vous hais XD

Non en vérité ça m'a fait vraiment fait plaisir de voir votre accueil pour cette fic, ça à l'air de vous plaire ! :) Et puis j'ai l'habitude d'avoir un peu les même reviewers à force d'écrire que sur Steve et Tony donc c'est sympa aussi de voir des nouveaux ! ^^

Quoiqu'il en soit on part sur un chapitre beaucoup moins déprimant que le dernier, mais c'est à vous de voir ça, alors bonne lecture ! :)

PS : Je remercie encore tout le monde pour les reviews c'est adorable, en particulier Daraen, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui suit mes fics depuis le début et qui d'un seul coup décide de laisse une review :3 (sais-tu la frustration que j'ai eue en voyant que tu n'avais pas commenté avec un compte et que je ne pouvais pas répondre directement ? XD)

Re-PS : Je n'ai pas encore relu pour corriger, des fautes de frappe et inattention doivent trainer :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Clé à molette et maid café**

Loki était retourné attendre l'ingénieur dans son atelier en sachant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir, reprenant sa place comme si de rien n'était, affichant un air ennuyé et las d'attendre. Lorsque Tony passa les portes une poignée de secondes après lui, il remarqua que le brun ne tentait pas de se reconstituer son masque face à lui, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis à la base, et que si Loki était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais montré la moindre faiblesse de plein gré...il était vraiment fini, c'était sûr et certain.

\- J'ai faillit attendre, mortel, charria-t-il seulement en guise de salutation.

Tony l'ignora royalement, se dirigeant vers une étagère pour récupérer certains outils aux formes totalement inédites pour le dieu, avant de revenir vers lui.

\- Que voulait Thor ? fit mine de s'intéresser l'immortel.

\- Me prévenir de ta soudaine disparition de ta si confortable cellule, lâcha le brun d'un air légèrement agacé.

Il ne restait presque plus rien de la rage que Tony avait eu envers le dieu de la foudre, et il paraissait encore plus épuisé à présent, comme si l'altercation l'avait laissé exsangue et sans vie, tant et si bien que même Loki aurait presque rechigné à le jeter à nouveau d'une des fenêtres de sa tour - presque, fallait pas déconner non plus, il restait une putain de raclure, et il avait une réputation de dangereux psychopathe à conserver, non mais.

\- D'abord, comment t'as réussi à faire ça, si t'as plus de magie ? demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Quelqu'un me devait un service, fit simplement Loki en haussant une épaule - et ok, Tony aurait préféré une explication un peu plus détaillée mais eh, il n'allait pas se plaindre, au risque de finir étranglé par un dieu un peu trop susceptible pour son propre bien.

Attrapant l'un de ses outils, il s'installa sur une seconde chaise face au dieu - cette proximité lui rappelait joyeusement la fois où ce foutu mégalo l'avait jeté du dernier étage de sa tour mais sinon, tout allait parfaitement bien - et récupéra son bras d'un geste lent, observant le bracelet de plus près. Ce dernier était assez fin, pas plus d'un centimètre de large et était rond, d'un doré éclatant et gravé de symboles qu'il n'avait jamais vu, certainement liés à la magie. Loin d'être inquiet par ce fait, il glissa un minuscule barre de fer plate dans le tout petit fermoir qui semblait très résistant, commençant à bouger son bout de ferraille dans tous les sens pour voir s'il y avait le moindre déclic ou bruit pouvant lui donner des indications sur comment ouvrir l'objet, mais ce dernier resta hermétique. Lâchant un grognement, il arracha la barrette de fer et la jeta par-dessus son épaule sans s'en préoccuper, récupérant un second outil pour tenter de le faire entrer de force dans l'une des interstices du fermoir.

Loki quant à lui observait l'humain travailler avec un intérêt non-feint : même s'il était venu pour avoir son aide, il était sceptique à l'idée que de simples bouts de métal, même correctement utilisés pourraient ouvrir la minuscule serrure magique. Néanmoins, alors que Tony travaillait il pouvait voir que ce dernier affichait à présent une mine concentrée, loin de l'air défait qu'il arborait encore quelques minutes auparavant - apparemment, avoir un nouveau défi sur lequel travailler semblait l'avoir requinqué.

Malgré tout ça, rien ne semblait se passer de la manière dont l'aurait souhaité le brun puisqu'il commençait à s'énerver sur la serrure, avant de finir par balancer ses outils dans un coin de l'atelier, un air contrarié sur les traits.

\- C'est impossible à ouvrir, cette merde ! s'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

\- Je me doutais que cela ne serait pas possible de l'ouvrir avec vos petits outils de mortel...heureusement que je suis venu ici avec un plan, à la base, s'amusa le dieu avec un sourire plein de dents et de plutôt mauvaise augure pour l'humain.

\- Ah ouais, et quel genre de plan, exactement ? demanda l'ingénieur en fronçant les sourcils, le considérant d'un regard plus que suspicieux.

\- Le genre que tu ne risques pas vraiment d'apprécier, continua le dieu d'un air nonchalant.

Il laissa Stark le fixer sans retenue, le regard un peu mauvais - d'accord, pas qu'un peu, soyons honnête deux secondes - et attendit qu'il se calme un peu, reportant son regard sur le bracelet ennuyeux, et c'est là que le dieu décida d'agir au quart de tour, plongeant sa main libre que le mortel ne trifouillait pas pour récupérer quelque chose au fond d'une poche, l'appliquant sur Tony qui, sous la surprise poussa un cri à moitié effrayé avant de faire un bond en arrière, une clé à molette de taille impressionnante à la main, prêt à le frapper au moindre geste brusque.

Reculant encore, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son bras et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en remarquant le bracelet similaire à celui de Loki qui ornait désormais son bras gauche.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu as fais, enfoiré ! s'écria-t-il avec une voix reflétant l'horreur et la panique de sa situation, commençant déjà à tirer sur l'objet avec ses dents, continuant de garder sa clé à molette au cas-où le dieu de la malice tentait de faire le moindre geste brusque vers lui.

\- Je t'oblige à m'aider, fit remarquer le dieu en continuant de sourire, clairement amusé par la situation et la réaction de l'humain qui vociférait, tirant sur le bracelet qui était couvert de runes comme celui de Loki, mis à part qu'il n'était pas doré mais argenté.

Voyant que ses gestes étaient inutiles, Tony serra les dents mais arrêta son manège, se contentant de lui jeter un regard glacial en faisant remarquer :

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre miette de magie en moi à ce que je sache, alors qu'est-ce que ton truc va me faire ?

\- C'est un bracelet qui est légèrement ressemblant au mien. Moi, je me fais aspirer ma magie et toi...tu te fais empoisonner par elle.

\- QUOI ?! brailla Tony d'un air choqué, brandissant son arme de fortune au-dessus de la tête, près à l'éclater sur la face d'ange démoniaque de ce crétin d'Asgardien de merde.

\- Je savais que tu n'accepterais pas de m'aider davantage si tes outils ne fonctionnaient pas, expliqua Loki d'un ton calme. Donc, j'ai emmené ce bracelet avant de quitter Asgard. Il permet d'empoisonner un être vivant à la magie, si ce dernier n'en possède pas déjà dans le corps, évidemment.

Le dieu termina sa tirade avec un sourire suffisant, persuadé que son plan se déroulait sans le moindre accroc et à la perfection - il n'avait sûrement pas prévu la clé à molette qui vola à toute vitesse vers lui et s'imprima sur sa joue sous le hurlement rageur de Stark. D'accord, est-ce que cet abrutit venait vraiment de le frapper avec un bout de métal midgardien ? Oh putain le con ! Et il brandissait à nouveau son arme de fortune, près à le frapper à nouveau en plus, quel culot ! Cette fois-ci, ne disposant plus de l'effet de surprise le milliardaire fut rapidement arrêté d'un geste de Loki, qui lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit sans ménagement pour l'obliger à lâcher prise. L'humain poussa un cri de douleur et lâcha son arme, se tortillant pour échapper à la poigne de fer de son ennemi qui se contenta de le maîtriser avec facilité, l'envoyant s'écraser à moitié sur la chaise où il se trouvait quelques instants auparavant.

\- Ça suffit, je ne suis pas là pour t'entendre geindre, stupide mortel. Tu n'as plus d'autre choix que de m'aider à présent, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Tony ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de se redresser un peu pour se rasseoir correctement et avec un peu plus de classe. Les dents serrées, il le fixa un moment avec un regard noir puis jeta un coup d'oeil à son nouveau bracelet, l'air renfrogné - d'accord, furieux aurait été un terme plus exact.

\- Comment ce truc marche ? Parce que je te signale que si je crève en même pas deux jours, je ne vais pas être très utile, railla Tony avec un sourire moqueur.

Loki devait avouer être impressionné de la manière dont l'humain reprenait contenance dans une situation totalement désavantagée pour lui, continuant d'agir comme s'il était maître de la situation - et cela aurait sûrement été le cas si cela n'avait pas été Loki en face de lui.

\- Il empoisonne à petit feu en implantant de la magie, mais quelqu'un n'en possédant pas ne sentira rien, tu ne souffriras donc pas où ne seras pas inutile, mais au bout d'exactement deux semaines, tu t'écrouleras en convulsant de douleur comme un chien avant de rendre l'âme, énonça Loki en continuant son petit sourire supérieur - et putain, Tony regrettait vraiment de l'avoir frappé avec sa clé à molette sur la joue : il aurait dû plutôt lui éclater les dents avec. En plus, l'hématome avait déjà disparu : connard de dieu régénérateur de ses deux.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça va changer grand-chose ? grogna l'ingénieur d'un air mauvais. En deux semaines, mon génie aura largement une solution pour me tirer de là et retirer ce truc!

\- Tu veux vraiment prendre ce risque ? fit remarquer le dieu - et son sourire avait disparu, devenu mortellement sérieux.

Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents - non, bien trop de variables inconnus, et cela impliquait la magie, à laquelle il ne connaissait rien et n'avait aucune donnée sur laquelle se baser. Après tout, ce n'était pas le peu de magie que devait posséder Thor tout au fond de son corps de tronc d'arbre massif qu'il pourrait faire de bonnes analyses. Si le délai n'avait pas été si court il aurait sûrement pu trouver un moyen, mais là...

\- Et lorsqu'on tentera d'ouvrir le mien, pas la peine d'essayer de trouver des techniques pour l'ouvrir, il répond seulement à un code runique que je suis le seul à connaître, évidemment, continua Loki.

« Il mérite définitivement un putain de coup de taser pour le calmer, celui-là » pensa soudain Tony en le fusillant du regard - étant dans l'impossibilité de faire grand-chose de plus.

Il pouvait retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il était coincé. Le délai était trop court pour qu'il tente de se débarrasser du bracelet par lui-même, et si lui n'en était pas capable, dû moins pas aussi rapidement, personne d'autre ne le pourrait. Il avait beau être un génie, il savait rester réaliste et se rendre compte de ce qui était impossible, même pour lui, bien que ça lui coûte de l'admettre. Il devait avouer que cet enfoiré avait bien joué, sur ce coup-là, et cela le fit le détester encore plus.

Et avec tout ça, la vie de Tony était encore une fois en sursis, affichant déjà un délai d'à peine deux petites semaines - c'était tellement peu, mais cela restait le double de la fois où, bien des années plus tôt Yinsen avait incrusté cette batterie à aimant pour son coeur sensé le faire tenir une semaine de plus. Cette fois-ci, c'était deux semaines.

Il pouvait faire quelque chose avec ça, ouais.

\- Jarvis, décompte depuis l'instant où cet abruti m'a refilé ce bracelet à la con, demanda-t-il.

\- Quatre minutes et trente-sept secondes, monsieur, répondit l'IA.

Tony soupira, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix, alors il allait devoir faire avec et tirer le meilleur de la situation, comme il avait toujours fait depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se souvenir.

\- Bien, je suppose que le fait de mettre ma vie en danger n'était que la première partie de ton plan de méga incroyable super-villain de la mort qui tue, alors c'est quoi la suite du programme ?

Loki ne releva pas le sarcasme, seulement surpris de la vitesse à laquelle Stark semblait s'être résigné.

\- Mon bracelet ne peut être ouvert qu'avec la magie asgardienne - et aucun d'eux n'acceptera jamais de l'ouvrir, évidemment. Mais l'autre solution est de trouver le manuel de fabrication conservé à la bibliothèque du palais pour trouver dedans un moyen de les déverrouiller d'une autre manière, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as besoin de mon aide pour voler un bouquin ? questionna le brun d'un air sarcastique.

Loki lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ignora consciencieusement tandis que le dieu continuait :

\- L'accès à la bibliothèque, comme beaucoup des pièces importantes du palais m'est bloqué grâce à la magie, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui ne possède pas de magie pour voler le livre pour moi.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas demander à n'importe quel crétin de faire ça ? Non, il a fallut que ce soit moi ! protesta l'humain d'un air rageur, se levant d'un bond pour commencer à faire les cent pas dans son atelier, visiblement furieux.

\- Ne soit pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà, cracha le dieu d'un air mauvais. Même une fois le manuel récupéré, il s'agit d'un mélange de magie et de technologie avancé, une des seules choses qu'ils ont copié de vous, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un s'y connaissant parfaitement en technologie autant que moi en magie pour espérer m'en débarrasser.

Tony le fixa un moment sans un mot, ayant arrêté de faire les cent pas, les bras croisés sur son torse, couvrant en partie la lumière d'un bleu presque blanc éclatant de son réacteur.

\- Je suppose que je serai obligé d'utiliser ma faveur pour que tu me détaches, c'est ça ?!

A sa plus grande surprise, le dieu secoua la tête, répliquant :

\- Tu gardes ta faveur. Retirer ton bracelet fait partie du contrat et m'assure juste que tu ne vas pas te défiler au dernier moment. Je le retirerai dès que tu auras fait de même pour le mien.

Toujours choqué, le milliardaire se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de se remettre à marcher, incapable de tenir en place. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se planta devant son ennemi et s'exclama :

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, on doit se rendre sur Asgard ? Et comment tu comptes faire sans le Bifröst ?

\- De la même manière que je suis venu jusqu'ici, en empruntant un des Bifröst clandestins.

\- Attends, quoi, vous en avez des pas déclarés ? s'amusa Tony en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu penses que je suis le premier à vouloir échapper à quelqu'un en étant le plus discret possible, ou alors voyager entre les mondes sans passer sous l'oeil de Heimdall ?! répliqua Loki, agacé - visiblement, il commençait à saturer de devoir s'expliquer avec le mortel.

Ce dernier ne remarqua pas son agacement évident, se contentant de soudainement rire - c'était un son un peu bas, comme si Tony tentait de l'étouffer sans y parvenir, un air amusé prenant définitivement place sur son visage, sous le regard surpris du dieu à ses côtés - où était passée la loque humaine d'il y a moins d'une heure ?

\- C'est totalement dingue, tout ça ! Si je pensais qu'il allait m'arriver un truc pareil en me levant ce matin !

Il reporta son regard sur Loki et redevint de marbre, le fixant d'un air mauvais, mais à la fois déterminé et glacial qui pouvait presque impressionner Loki...en fait, non, il n'avait peur de rien et ne serait sûrement pas impressionné par un abruti d'humain.

\- Mais ne t'y crois pas trop, j'ai toujours envie de te découper en rondelles pour m'avoir piégé de la sorte. Si je meurs à cause de toi, je jure que je te tues.

\- Cela n'a strictement aucun sens, fit remarquer Loki en haussant un sourcil.

\- Rien à foutre, s'il le faut je serai prêt à ressusciter juste pour faire de ta vie un enfer, grogna le mortel.

Et merde, Loki était prêt à parier que cet imbécile était capable de faire une chose pareille, et c'était le plus dingue. Secouant la tête, il se leva à son tour et rejoignit l'humain.

\- Nous avons besoin d'un moyen rapide de nous rendre au Japon, à Tokyo, expliqua-t-il.

\- Quoi, tu vas me dire que ton moyen de transport clandestin est planqué là-bas ? ironisa Tony.

\- Le plus sûr d'entre eux, en tout cas. Certains sont plutôt instables, et je ne pense pas que tu souhaites voir tes cellules éparpillées le long des branches d'Yggdrasil, répliqua le dieu.

\- Les branches de quoi ? releva l'ingénieur d'un air soudainement intéressé.

\- Pas le temps, répondit Loki en secouant la tête. La seule chose à savoir, c'est que puisqu'il s'agit du Bifröst clandestin le plus stable, une cité s'est construite dessus et le propriétaire fait payer chèrement le passage...

\- J'ai de l'argent, répondit Stark d'un air détaché - il ne cherchait pas à se vanter, s'était la pure vérité et il ne s'inquiétait donc pas de leur passage.

\- Il ne faut pas payer avec de l'argent, et encore moins vos bouts de papier verts.

\- Alors quoi ? demanda le milliardaire, l'air agacé.

\- Tu verras, se contenta de répondre le dieu.

Tony soupira, se passant une main sur le visage à nouveau. Le poids des informations et de ce qu'il allait devoir faire semblait lui peser sur l'épaule, alors qu'une heure plutôt il déprimait tout seul devant le Seigneur des Anneaux, avec un bol de céréales sous une couette...ouais, pas le meilleur moment de sa vie, certes, mais il aurait préféré ça plutôt que d'être embarqué dans un tel bordel.

Le seul côté positif à tout cela, si tant est qu'il y en ait bien un, c'est qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Steve depuis l'arrivée surprise du dieu du chaos. Oui, il ne voyait plus son regard de bleu de glace lorsqu'il fermait les paupières - il entendait juste les sarcasmes de Loki, et voyait les emmerdes arriver, mais le bruit de son réacteur brisé et du bouclier le percutant à maintes reprises semblait étouffé, comme si le son se trouvait sous l'eau.

\- Attends, tu viens de dire qu'ils avaient construit une cité autour de ce Bifröst...mais tu m'as dit que c'était aussi à Tokyo ? C'est impossible ! remarqua soudain Tony.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant.

Le brun se contenta de grommeler puis lui tourna le dos, avant de donner quelques instructions à Jarvis et se dirigea vers un coin de son atelier.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda le dieu en le voyant tourner autour d'une armure - et à sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci n'était pas dans un habituel rouge et or flamboyant mais bel et bien d'un blanc nacré, presque bleuté par endroit, respirant la pureté et la lumière. Pas son style, mais il devait remarquer, sans mauvaise foi que l'humain pouvait créer de véritables oeuvres d'art de technologie, aussi bien belles que puissantes.

\- Lorsqu'il m'arrive des trucs pareils, j'ai appris à me rendre compte rapidement que rien ne se déroule jamais comme on l'avait prévu , alors je préfère être prêt et modifier mon armure en conséquence, expliqua calmement Tony.

Le dieu se contenta d'acquiescer, se vautrant dans un coin tout en attendant impatiemment que le mortel ait fini son travail.

* * *

\- Puisqu'on part apparemment demain matin, tu peux dormir ici, y'a largement la place, l'informa Tony alors qu'il modifiait le casque d'un blanc nacré de l'Iron man.

\- J'en avais déjà l'intention, mortel, répliqua le dieu avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Ouais, t'as surtout de la chance que je tolère ta présence. Bracelet ou non, si j'ai envie de te foutre dehors pur la nuit, je le fais, alors ne tente pas trop de m'emmerder, fit remarquer Stark en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction, menaçant.

Loin d'être intimidé, un rire amusé - en vérité c'était sûrement davantage pour se foutre de lui - échappa à l'immortel qui ignora la menace, pas inquiet pour un sous.

\- Es-tu toujours aussi insupportable ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil, véritablement intrigué.

\- Tu peux prétendre au titre, répliqua l'humain d'un air agacé.

Bon sang, il avait encore du mal à réaliser dans quoi il s'embarquait au juste ! Il fallait toujours que ce genre de merde lui tombe dessus !

Mais malgré tout ça, il ne parvenait pas à être véritablement furieux envers le dieu - parce qu'il venait inconsciemment de le tirer de son état de dépression avancé, du moins il avait écarté cela momentanément de l'esprit de Tony, à présent concentré sur son voyage au Japon puis à Asgard - il allait découvrir la cité des dieux pour la première fois ! Même si faire tout cela en compagnie de Loki allait être l'enfer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir à l'idée de tout ce qu'il allait découvrir avant n'importe quel mortel, et son côté curieux et scientifique le rendait surexcité.

Il améliorait aussi sa nouvelle armure blanche - il devait vraiment lui trouver un nom d'ailleurs, c'en était assez des Mark numéro on-ne-sait-combien. Tony avait également récupéré sa clé à molette pour la planquer dans un compartiment de son armure - parce que merde, il était sacrément fier de l'avoir écrasé sur la face du dieu de la malice, il était persuadé d'être le seul à pouvoir se vanter d'un tel exploit, et l'outil en question était immédiatement devenu son arme favorite, sans hésiter. L'armure, c'était tellement surfait quand on a une foutue clé à molette de la mort ! Nan franchement, c'était carrément la classe, il y avait pas à dire.

\- Quand vas-tu avoir fini ? demanda Loki d'un air ennuyé.

Tony tourna la tête vers lui, haussant un sourcil agacé dans sa direction, l'air de dire « Et toi, quand vas-tu fermer ta gueule ? ». Mais il n'allait pas le dire parce que, eh bien, c'était toujours Loki et qu'il n'était pas putain de suicidaire - ou en tout cas, si ça avait été le cas la première semaine après son affrontement contre Steve, il avait surpassé cela. Donc, à la place il répliqua d'un air mauvais :

\- Je prendrais autant de temps que nécessaire, toi comme moi, nous n'avons pas envie que je meurs de manière stupide parce qu'on sera partis mal préparés, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grognement échappa à l'immortel mais il ne répondit rien - puisque Tony avait raison, qu'il aille au diable cet imbécile.

* * *

Le reste de la journée avait été très étrange - Tony ne voulait pas laisser le dieu sans surveillance dans sa tour, on ne savait jamais, et avait commencé à le suivre à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le plaque contre un mur pour le menacer de mille morts, alors Stark s'était contenté de le faire surveiller par Jarvis tandis qu'il allait se servir dans son frigo sans aucune gêne avant de se trouver une des chambres pour dormir. D'accord, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il faisait vraiment comme chez lui.

Avec tout cela, Tony avait eut bien du mal à dormir - n'oublions pas qu'il avait un dieu psychopathe deux chambres plus loin de la sienne, ça n'aidait sûrement pas à être serein ! - mais lorsque le sommeil finit par l'emporter, il eut le soulagement de ne pas faire de cauchemar jusqu'à tôt le matin. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais de manière sereine pour la première fois depuis les dernières semaines, alors c'est de plutôt bonne humeur qu'il se rendit dans sa cuisine pour se faire un petit déjeuner - trouvant Loki en train de fixer la nourriture du réfrigérateur comme si elle allait se jeter à son visage pour l'étouffer.

\- Tu sais, ça ne va pas t'empoisonner si t'en mange, charria le brun en entrant dans la pièce.

Le dieu se redressa vivement, le fusillant d'un regard noir habituel avant de répliquer :

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr vu les horreurs qu'il y a là-dedans.

Tony ne répliqua pas au sarcasme, se contentant de s'installer avec une tasse de café et des pancakes, laissant l'autre choisir des trucs qui lui semblaient mangeables pour s'installer le plus loin de lui de la table et tenter de goûter à tout ça.

\- Tu es ridicule, fit soudainement remarquer Tony, consultant les infos du jour sur sa tablette, l'autre main occupée avec sa tasse brûlante.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, mortel, cracha Loki - bordel, n'avait-il rien d'autre à dire ?!

L'ingénieur se contenta d'hausser une épaule en guise d'abandon, continuant de trifouiller sur sa tablette, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'exclama quelques minutes plus tard :

\- Je nous ai achetés des billets d'avion pour Tokyo, on part dans deux heures.

Il eut un sourire moqueur et ajouta :

\- Je t'aurai bien foutu en classe économique, mais t'allait terroriser les honnêtes gens, donc j'ai été sympa et t'es en première classe, comme moi.

\- C'est trop aimable à toi, Stark, cracha le dieu - et Tony était persuadé que l'autre ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait, et c'était encore plus drôle comme ça.

\- Et comment comptes-tu emmener ton tas de ferraille ? continua Loki.

\- Eh ! s'exclama le milliardaire d'un air outré. C'est un bijou de technologie, surveille ton langage !

D'autant plus qu'il avait bossé dessus jusqu'à une partie avancée de la nuit, la rendant plus incroyable encore que ce qu'il avait déjà fait auparavant. Il avait fait d'importantes modifications dans un temps record - en espérant que cela marche parce que il avait été trop court en temps au niveau des tests hyper poussés.

\- Elle se replie facilement dans une valise, c'est plus pratique à transporter, expliqua-t-il au dieu.

Le silence se fit de nouveau quelques instants entre eux deux, et puis soudain Loki sembla se rappeler quelque chose d'important, car il coula un regard en direction de l'ingénieur et demanda :

\- Tu n'as pas prévenu tes imbéciles de coéquipier de ton départ ?

Après tout, Stark ne savait pas qu'il avait espionné sa conversation avec Thor, et c'était peut-être le moyen d'en savoir plus sur les raisons qui avaient poussé ces idiots "d'Avengers" à se séparer et laisser le plus intelligent d'entre eux tout seul.

D'autant plus que c'était tout à fait fascinant d'observer la manière dont le corps du plus petit se figea, sa main se resserrant avec davantage de force sur sa tasse de café, son regard se voilant avec une rapidité incroyable.

\- Non, répondit-il seulement, l'air sombre.

Le dieu haussa un sourcil, retenant son sourire moqueur et en rajouta :

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se retint à grande peine de sursauter lorsque le mortel tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, le gratifiant d'un regard glacial comme il en avait peu vu dans sa vie. Il semblait dans une colère noire à peine maîtrisée, comme si le fait qu'il soit un dieu n'avait aucune importance et qu'il allait se jeter sur lui dans la seconde suivante pour tenter de l'étrangler à mains nues. Néanmoins, il sembla se calmer tout aussi vite et ses épaules se voutèrent un peu, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules et il se frotta les yeux, soupirant longuement.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répliqua-t-il finalement d'un air las.

Loki pensa un instant à insister, mais il préféra finalement se taire. Après tout, il avait besoin de l'aide du mortel, même s'il détestait cela, et ce dernier était bien capable de l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il le poussait trop à bout, même si sa propre vie en dépendait.

* * *

\- Ce moyen de transport est tout à fait ridicule, lâcha Loki en descendant de l'avion, se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'aéroport, l'air un peu raide.

Un ricanement amusé échappa au milliardaire qui lui emboîta le pas, se retenant de se foutre franchement du dieu, habillé comme un mortel pour ne pas se faire remarquer dans la large foule de Tokyo. Il avait dû lui trouver des habits - payer des fringues au dieu qui l'avait jeté du haut de sa tour enfin, rendez-vous compte de l'horreur ! Arrivant à sa hauteur, il écouta l'autre toujours en train de se plaindre :

\- Vous êtes vraiment des minables, si vous êtes incapables de construire quelque chose permettant de vous téléporter.

\- Eh, vas-y mollo sur les insultes envers l'espèce humaine, nous au moins on tente pas de vous envahir ! s'exclama Tony, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est juste parce que vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir, faibles créatures que vous êtes, répliqua Loki avec un reniflement tout à fait dédaigneux.

Le pire, c'est que cet imbécile avait très certainement raison, vu la stupidité humaine. D'accord, il n'allait pas falloir pousser Tony de beaucoup pour qu'il tente de lui mettre un nouveau coup de clé à molette, et cette fois, il ferait attention à viser les dents, parole de scout. Oui, voir son sourire moqueur ruiné, mais l'espace d'une poignée de secondes avant qu'il ne se régénère, cela vaudrait le coup d'oeil. Putain, il était même prêt à payer pour un truc pareil !

Secouant la tête, il se reconcentra sur le dieu qui venait d'entrer dans le gigantesque bâtiment, cherchant déjà la sortie des lieux, affichant un air dégoûté en voyant le nombre de gens qui se pressaient les uns aux autres pour atteindre leurs vols à temps.

\- Vous ressemblez à de petites fourmis que je pourrais écraser si facilement, continua le plus vieux avec un air de tordu.

\- Bien, pour ma survie comme la tienne, tu vas respirer et tenter de ne pas tuer quelqu'un, j'ai pas envie d'avoir le SHIELD au cul, fit remarquer Tony.

Même si le dieu n'avait plus ses pouvoirs pour l'instant, il n'en restait pas moins dangereux - c'était toujours un guerrier d'Asgard, après tout.

Soupirant, le milliardaire repéra enfin les grandes portes de l'entrée à l'autre bout de la gigantesque salle et la désigna à Loki, avant de se diriger tous les deux dans cette direction. Le dieu n'avait rien emmené, au contraire de Tony qui avait tout de même un sac avec quelques affaires et sa valise avec sa nouvelle armure cachée tout au fond, et qui coupait toutes ondes permettant de la détecter au passage de l'aéroport.

\- Alors, par où on doit aller ? demanda-t-il une fois sorti à l'air libre.

Loki ne répondit pas de suite, observant les rues totalement bondées de Tokyo avec une grimace dégoûtée puis se tourna vers lui, semblant l'évaluer du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait le lui expliquer, puis finit par dire :

\- On doit trouver un des points de téléportation pour la ville de Tokyo d'En-Haut.

\- Attends, la ville d'En-Haut ? Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il y a une seconde ville au-dessus de Tokyo, je ne suis pas aussi crédule ! s'exclama Tony.

Le dieu lui adressa un regard blasé, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de répliquer :

\- C'est pourtant le cas. Même si la majorité d'entre vous est ignorant des huit autres Royaumes, ce n'est pas le cas de tous, heureusement, et il y a quelques villes cachées construites partout sur Midgard, qui sont comme des ports pour les voyageurs des mondes - chacune d'elle est placée sur des Bifröst clandestins, à vrai dire.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc d'une telle information. Comment avait-il pu, lui, l'un des plus grands génies de la terre, louper des villes entières ? Certes, elles étaient cachées aux gens normaux, mais il était loin d'être normal ! C'était déjà décidé, à son retour il allait devoir trouver le moyen de toutes les découvrir et de s'y rendre, puisqu'il était persuadé que Loki ne lui dirait rien de tout cela - il avait déjà semblé hésitant à lui parler de Tokyo d'En-Haut.

\- Et tu sais où se trouve l'un de ces point de téléportation, je suppose ?

Loki acquiesça avec raideur, avançant alors dans la foule en tentant d'approcher le moins possible des gens, sous le regard exaspéré de Tony - comme si ces gens allaient lui refiler une maladie quelconque, il exagérait sérieux !

\- Ce n'est qu'à un petit quart d'heure de route, dans ce que les humains appellent un...maid café ? répéta le dieu, incertain de ces mots.

L'ingénieur écarquilla un instant les yeux puis détourna le visage pour cacher ses lèvres tremblotantes et tenter de se retenir de rire. A tous les coups, Loki n'avait aucune idée de quel genre d'endroit il s'agissait...ça risquait d'être plutôt drôle !

Regardant l'itinéraire sur son téléphone, l'ingénieur lui indiqua le chemin à prendre pour s'y rendre. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au café pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit - et c'était un miracle, considérant que Tony adorait s'entendre parler et emmerder l'enfoiré de dieu qui l'avait foutu dans toute cette merde - mais l'idée de voir Loki dans un maid café le faisait déjà assez pouffer de rire mentalement pour qu'il se contienne en attendant le fameux moment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la devanture, Tony se retint à grande peine de ricaner devant l'air plus que perplexe du dieu devant le mur rose et couvert de dessins tous mignons, affichant des photos de la plupart des maids à l'entrée. Il haussa les sourcils et lâcha :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- C'est ton maid café, lâcha joyeusement Tony.

Loki se tourna rapidement vers lui, jetant un regard meurtrier en se demandant si l'imbécile d'humain osait lui mentir et se moquer de lui, mais étonnamment il semblait mortellement sérieux, quoique le pas presque sautillant avec lequel il avança vers la porte était plus que louche. Poussant cette dernière, le plus jeune se glissa à l'intérieur, suivit du dieu qui ne pouvait supprimer l'air dégoûté de son visage, et ça ne s'arrangea pas en voyant l'intérieur.

C'était rose, par tous les dieux ! Rose ! Lui, fervent admirateur du vert émeraude magnifique qu'il arborait, venait d'entrer dans cet espèce d'énorme monde rose bonbon, quelle infamie !

Il fixa Stark à moins de deux mètres de là qui tentait de parler avec une serveuse qui possédait un anglais approximatif - pourquoi cette gamine qui avait l'air d'avoir même pas dix-huit ans était habillée dans cet accoutrement ridicule bon sang ?! C'était quoi cet endroit ?! Approchant de l'humain qui semblait rire sous cape - bon sang, il en était sûr, cet insecte était en train de follement s'amuser à ses dépends ! - il cracha dans sa direction :

\- C'est quoi ça, bon sang ?

\- Le maid café qu'on devait atteindre, répondit à nouveau Tony en roulant des yeux comme s'il était stupide.

\- Mais...c'est rose ! protesta le dieu d'un air absolument outré.

Il voyait parfaitement la manière dont la lèvre inférieure de Stark semblait trembler, se retenant de lui rire au nez - il allait étriper cet imbécile !

\- Et pourquoi ces gamines se baladent dans un tel accoutrement ?! continua-t-il en désignant les serveuses se baladant de table en table dans le café.

Tony haussa les épaules et entreprit de lui expliquer tant bien que mal la situation :

\- Il s'agit d'un café à thème, c'est très populaire au Japon. La, le thème c'est les serveuses, appelées maid au Japon. Elles se déguisent donc et servent les clients dans cette tenue, tout en discutant avec eux, en faisant des jeux ou des karaokés...

Loki le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête, ignorant son air clairement moqueur pendant qu'il expliquait et finalement, le dieu eut un reniflement dédaigneux et cracha :

\- Vous les humains avez vraiment des tares et de bas fantasmes. Nos servants n'ont rien de commun avec ces...filles à peine couvertes, les nôtres portent eux aussi des habits somptueux, et-

\- Ouais je sais, vous êtes tous des dieux hypra riches avec de l'or partout, le coupa Tony en lui adressant un grand sourire, l'air de dire "Tais-toi, ton monde aussi il est pourri, fais pas genre!"

Loki lui jeta un regard de glace, se penchant vers lui d'un air menaçant.

\- Exactement. N'oublie pas, petit insecte que tu es, que nous vous sommes supérieurs en tout points, et cet endroit n'en est qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

Tony serra les dents mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de le défier du regard. Loki détestait la manière qu'il avait d'être insolent, comme s'il n'avait pas peur qu'il ne tue, mais il devrait plutôt se méfier. Certes, le dieu avait besoin de lui, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le tue et trouver quelqu'un d'autre, contrairement à ce que le milliardaire semblait penser, il n'était pas le seul génie sur cette foutue planète qu'était Midgard !

Le brun retourna à la serveuse, sortant sa carte pour payer leurs entrées - parce qu'en plus il fallait payer juste pour entrer ! Loki était outré - tout en le laissant galérer à parler anglais avec la jeune femme. Et non, il n'allait pas aider Stark même s'il possédait le Multi-langage comme tous les Asgardiens depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche, et le voir faire des signe à la serveuse pour se faire comprendre était absolument magnifique et mérité pour s'être foutu de lui avec cet étrange café venu d'il y ne savait où. Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de ces gens ? La plupart des dieux d'Asgard avaient beau être des trous du cul, au moins ils avaient un minimum de prestance, que diable - hormis Thor peut-être, mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur tandis que Sark se penchait vers lui, faisant remarquer avec un petit sourire sournois :

\- Il semblerait que je ne vois pas d'entrée magique dans le coin.

Loki retint son soupir exaspéré, se demandant encore comment il allait pouvoir supporter cette imbécile dans les jours à venir.

\- Il y a un symbole de téléportation caché dans un coin, expliqua Loki. C'est un petit dessin d'un dragon avec une couronne dans une patte, c'est l'insigne de celui qui dirige Tokyo d'En-Haut, il va falloir le rechercher discrètement.

Tony acquiesça, emmagasinant toutes ces informations dans un coin de son cerveau avec joie - découvrir toutes ces nouvelles choses sur son propre monde le rendait surexcité, et il avait hâte de voir l'une de ces villes cachées dont il venait tout juste de découvrir l'existence, se demandant si ce serait semblable à toutes les villes qu'il connaissait, ou quelque chose de totalement différent. En tout cas, il tenait à peine en place, plus que pressé de tout voir de ses yeux.

Filant à l'autre bout du café en abandonnant le dieu, il commença à fouiller partout à la recherche du petit dragon à la couronne, se penchant sous les tables et les chaises, devant le regard curieux des clients et un peu inquiet des serveuses. L'une d'elle finit d'ailleurs par s'approcher de lui, l'air hésitante vu son air peu avenant, et demanda d'une petite voix dans son japonais parfait :

\- Excusez-moi _Maître*_ , mais pourriez-vous demander à votre ami de calmer...ce qu'il est en train de faire ?

Pourquoi, par les Nornes venait-elle de l'appeler Maître ? Encore une demande litigieuse de ces crétins d'humains, à n'en pas douter ! Lui jetant un regard noir, il se contenta de cracher en guise de réponse, dans un japonais aussi parfait que le sien :

\- Ce n'est certainement pas mon ami.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, l'air apeurée et se détourna pour s'éloigner comme s'il allait la mordre. Se dirigeant vers Tony, il attrapa ce dernier par le col de son T-shirt et le souleva sans effort, lui crachant immédiatement :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire, sombre imbécile ?! Connais-tu la signification du mot discrétion ?!

Tony lui rendit son regard, nullement impressionné, et le dieu se contenta de le balancer sur l'un des bancs d'une des tables, s'installant à ses côtés, non sans un air dégoûté en voyant la nappe rose à petits fleurs et chats juste sous son nez - qu'on le sorte de cet enfer, par pitié !

Heureusement, les serveuses les laissèrent un peu tranquilles à sa demande - d'accord, disons plutôt à sa menace en japonais dès que l'une d'elle avança courageusement vers eux - sous le regard plus que surpris de l'ingénieur en le voyant parler dans cette langue. Ignorant ce dernier, Loki observa les lieux en faisant abstraction de toutes les horreurs roses, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le petit dragon derrière le comptoir, dessin minuscule coincé à côté d'une des étagères remplies de bocaux de sucreries midgardiennes. Flanquant un coup de coude à son allié provisoire, il lui désigna l'emplacement d'un signe de tête.

\- Il va nous falloir une distraction, s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je m'en occupe ! s'exclama fièrement l'humain.

Loki le regarda fouiller dans ses poches, récupérant des petits bouts de métal d'il ne savait où, commençant à trifouiller tout ça et de l'assembler, jusqu'à ce que ça ressemble à l'une de ces araignées midgardiennes, entièrement faites de métal - et de la petite cuillère du café que Stark avait finit par commander - qu'il lança ensuite discrètement sur une table de jeunes lycéennes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ces dernières ne se mettent à hurler de manière totalement ridicule en voyant l'étrange créature, attirant l'attention de tout le monde et de quelques maids, dont celle derrière le comptoir qui approcha pour voir le problème. Retenant un cri de victoire, le dieu saisit l'humain par le bras et le traîna sans ménagement vers le motif sur le mur.

\- Comment ça se fait que tout le monde puisse y accéder ? demanda celui-ci dans leur course - c'était pas le moment !

\- Ça marche que ceux ayant une signature magique dans le corps, et je te rappelle que je t'ai infecté avec ce bracelet - et maintenant avance, stupide mortel !

Tony retint la remarquer qui lui brûlait la langue et suivit le dieu, regardant ce dernier poser la paume de sa main sur le dragon et purement disparaître sous ses yeux. Le milliardaire hésita un instant à fuir en courant et ne pas le suivre à En-Haut, mais avec ce bracelet, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Poussant un long soupir, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la table où ils hurlaient toujours après son araignée mécanique et posa à son tour la main sur le dragon à la couronne, rejoignant Loki dans le Tokyo d'En-Haut.

* * *

 ** _*Maître, dit Goshujin-sama en japonais : manière dont les jeunes serveuses des Maid café appellent les clients pour entrer dans le jeu de rôle du café._**

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous aura plu ! :D Comme je l'ai dit c'est bien moins déprimant que le premier, même si Tony est loin d'avoir oublié les derniers évènements avec Steve, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire... :')

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, en particulier ce magnifique mouvement de Tony avec sa clé à molette ! L'image est juste gravée dans ma tête de le voir armé d'un truc pareil ! XD

C'est vraiment sympa d'écrire sur eux, je les vois bien se balancer des piques toutes les cinq minutes comme ici de manière totalement naturelle :) Pour l'instant, Tony semble bien encaisser la situation...à voir si ça va durer ! :)

Quoiqu'il en soit on se retrouve dimanche pour le prochain chapitre et cette fois, on repart du côté un peu plus déprime...mais j'en dis pas plus ;3

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review en passant et à bientôt ! :D (pour ceux qui lisent Time is Out, avec les jours de l'ascension j'ai préféré profiter de faire plein de trucs avec ma mère donc j'ai pas du tout eut le temps d'écrire la suite, qui ne sera là que dimanche prochain, désolée !)


	3. Des souvenirs à céder

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello mes petits loups :) On se retrouve ce dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic ! :D Je suis contente que les deux premiers chapitres fassent l'unanimité, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite de l'histoire ! :) Comme je l'avais dit, chapitre un peu moins joyeux mais qui va être très important pour le reste de l'histoire ! ^^

J'arrive également à conserver mes chapitres d'avance pour l'instant - je viens de commencer le cinquième actuellement - et j'espère que ça va durer mais je ne peux rien promettre, surtout que je dois avancer Time is Out en même temps ! :) Et merci encore pour tous ceux qui lisent et laissent des reviews, c'est adorable ! :) (je ne peux pas répondre aux visiteurs mais je ne vous oublie pas non plus ! :D)

Dans tous les cas, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Des souvenirs à céder**

\- Oh putain de merde, furent les premiers mots prononcés par Tony lorsque la ville de Tokyo d'En-Haut se dévoila sous ses yeux après sa téléportation.

Loki qui était arrivé quelques secondes avant lui jeta un regard exaspéré et loin d'être impressionné, insensible à la beauté des lieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'ingénieur.

Dans cette ville, c'était comme s'ils flottaient littéralement dans le vide - le sol était en verre extrêmement résistant et les gens d'En-Haut semblaient vivre dessus sans le moindre problème. On pouvait voir la vraie Tokyo sous leurs pieds, à des centaines de mètres plus bas, bâtiments gris et ternes s'étirant vers le ciel, tentant vainement de les atteindre sans même le savoir. Toutes les maisons, les commerces et dieu sait quoi d'autre encore étaient faits dans des pierres colorées de gris, de beige, ou encore caramel et crème. Si cela pouvait sembler un peu fade, ce n'était pas le cas car l'endroit était envahi par des fleurs multicolores, il y en avait partout ! Aux balcons des maisons, dans des parterres gigantesques à même le sol, sans compter les arbres aux couleurs approximatives coincés dans les rues et les avenues, dont on pouvait voir les racines à travers le verre, semblant s'en nourrir comme s'il s'agissait de terre. Pour Tony, cela ressemblait à de la véritable magie, et il était totalement sous le charme, ne se rendant pas compte de la manière dont son sourire s'étira sur son visage.

Il inspira légèrement et l'odeur de pain chaud et des fleurs éparpillées partout dans la ville l'assaillirent, le faisant sourire de bonheur encore plus. Ici, la pollution de Tokyo semblait avoir disparu pour de bon.

\- Comment ais-je pu vivre si longtemps sans connaître un endroit aussi beau ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute, tournant sur lui-même pour embrasser du regard la place centrale sur laquelle la marque les avaient fait arriver.

\- Vous les humains êtes tellement aveugles, lui fit remarquer Loki.

Le brun se tourna dans sa direction, le dévisageant du regard un instant mais, pour la première fois depuis que le dieu était venu lui demander de l'aide, il n'y avait aucun sarcasme ni moindre méchanceté dans ses paroles : il ne faisait qu'énoncer les faits, et Tony savait bien à quel point il avait raison - c'était peut-être ça qui faisait le plus mal. Parce que, oui, ils étaient aveugles et de bien des choses, à commencer par ces villes cachées juste sous leur nez où les autres mondes comme celui duquel provenaient Loki et Thor, alors qu'à l'inverse ces derniers semblaient tout savoir de chaque chose de l'univers.

Voyant le dieu se diriger vers l'une des rues principales, larges de plusieurs mètres et couverte de commerces sur les côtés, Tony le suivit, trottinant légèrement pour revenir à sa hauteur.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda le milliardaire.

Lok lâcha un léger soupir agacé et désigna ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un château, qui se trouvait vers le milieu de la ville. En vérité, cela ressemblait davantage à une gigantesque tour pointant vers le ciel, dont les murs étaient d'une pierre bleue dont les reflets semblaient translucides, tout cela entouré de plusieurs murailles et quelques bâtiments à l'intérieur, dont les toits couleur lit de vin ressortait avec facilité, donnant une touche élégante supplémentaire à l'endroit.

\- C'est dans cette tour que se trouve le Bifröst clandestin, n'est-ce pas ? continua l'ingénieur.

Le dieu ne répondit rien à une question aussi évidente, se contentant de rouler des yeux d'un air exagéré, continuant sa route sans même lui adresser un regard. Lâchant un grognement agacé, Tony décida plutôt d'observer les lieux, et surtout les gens qui évoluaient dans cette ville, émerveillé.

Il n'y avait pas que des humains, évidemment : Loki l'avait bien prévenu que ce genre de villes étaient comme des ports, et qu'on y croisait donc des êtres provenant des neufs royaumes et plus ou moins louches. Il y avait des humains, évidemment, mais ils étaient peu, comparé au reste. Tony avait sous les yeux des civilisations entières : d'étranges créatures à la peau faite d'écailles colorées, oscillant entre le bleu turquoise et le vert émeraude, tirant parfois sur le rose pâle pour certains - certainement des femmes. Ils étaient un peu plus grand que les humains, tournant davantage à deux mètres, et portaient de légers tissus à motifs ainsi que beaucoup d'armes aux côtés.

Il y avait des gens à la peau entre le rouge et le orange, et qui possédaient quatre bras et trois yeux : eux portaient de lourds vêtements d'apparat, sans compter les multiples bijoux qu'ils portaient, semblables aux parures dorées des femmes vivant en Inde - l'un d'entre eux portait même un anneau relié à ses oreilles par une chaîne délicate.

Il y avait des Elfes, aussi, certains à la peau claire et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et d'autres dont la couleur de peau rappelait une nuit sans lune, miroitant d'un noir sombre presque bleu - Le milliardaire se croyait presque en plein dans un film de fantasy et se retenait de sautiller sur place et de trop dévisager les gens - après tout, il ne connaissait pas leurs coutumes et ne souhaitait pas se faire tuer de manière stupide juste pour avoir admiré toute cette population.

Dans toute cette foule néanmoins, beaucoup restaient louches, comme d'étranges êtres à la peau bleue sombre, qui se cachaient sous leurs vêtements en baissant la tête, l'air de se faire le plus petit possible.

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Tony au dieu en désignant l'un d'entre eux.

Loki suivit son regard d'un air agacé, fixant un instant l'autre qui semblait se cacher sous une capuche et expliqua :

\- Il s'agit d'un Kree.

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant d'ajouter :

\- Leur chef a tenté un génocide il y a quelques années et a été arrêté par un groupe de bras cassés qui se fait appeler Les gardiens de la galaxie, depuis ils se planquent, la plupart des gens les détestent et veulent les voir tous morts.

\- Je vois...

L'ingénieur trouvait cela triste de stigmatiser toute une race parce que leur chef était un psychopathe en puissance - même si certains d'entre eux avaient dû le suivre avec joie, d'autres voulaient peut-être ne pas causer tout cela et étaient tout de même considérés comme des parias. Peu importe dans quelle galaxie il se trouvait, les même erreurs se répétaient sans cesse - que Loki se moque ainsi de l'humanité en devenait risible, quand Tony voyait à quel point les choses n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux parmi les autres sensés être plus évolués.

Continuant d'avancer, il remarqua aussi le nombre impressionnant d'étalages dans toutes les rues un peu partout, émerveillé par toutes les choses inconnues qu'ils vendaient. Il y avait là d'étranges cristaux qui semblaient pulser d'énergie, des armes de tout genre, que ce soit de simples arcs décorés de larges plumes arc-en-ciel, où des armes à feu faites d'un métal luisant, qui avait l'air presque vivant et semblait onduler sous les doigts. On pouvait aussi trouver de nombreuses tenues dans des tissus tous différents, de la nourriture comme Tony n'en avait jamais vu, et plein d'autres objets qui devaient être utiles aux voyageurs passant dans le coin.

Comment voulez-vous qu'il résiste à tant de nouveauté et de technologie inconnue sous ses yeux ? Alors bien évidemment, Tony s'éloigna de Loki qui avançait plutôt vite et fila directement vers l'un des étals couverts d'armes à feu comme il n'en avait jamais vues. Elles ondulaient, comme des miroirs noires ou encore la surface d'un lac troublée par des lancers de galets. Alors que le vendeur semblait occupé avec un client quelques mètres plus loin, il approcha une main de celle qui avait attiré son regard : il s'agissait de quelque chose ressemblant fortement à un revolver, mais les différences étaient flagrantes. En effet, le canon était plus long et bien plus large, et d'étranges jauges affichaient des données inconnues sur les côtés, sans compter le compartiment pour les balles qui avait une drôle de forme - il se rechargeait sûrement avec les sacs de minuscules cristaux posés juste à côté sur l'étalage.

Quoiqu'il en soit, avant même d'y réfléchir il posa ses doigts sur le revolver et la surface noire ondulante dont il était fait s'enroula aussitôt autour de son bras dans un bruit métallique, allumant ses voyants d'un bleu lumineux. Poussant un glapissement paniqué, Tony secoua le bras pour essayer de se débarrasser de l'objet qui était enroulé autour de sa main droite comme un protège-bras, ses exclamations attirant le regard du vendeur qui se mit aussitôt à hurler il ne savait quoi dans une langue totalement inconnue. Paniqué, le milliardaire se mit à tirer sur l'arme - même si cela n'y ressemblait plus du tout - fixant le vendeur arriver vers lui, un air furieux sur le visage.

Voyant que le truc ne s'enlevait pas, Tony tourna les talons pour s'enfuir mais ne fit que se cogner dans quelqu'un avec force, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Jurant, il se redressa d'un bond et se retrouva face à un Loki qui semblait furieux, lui jetant un regard totalement glacial, le faisant déglutir avec difficulté.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu joues, abruti de mortel ?! persiffla-t-il dans sa direction, avançant d'un pas menaçant.

Tony recula légèrement, se rapprochant du marchand furieux qui suivait chacun de leurs gestes - et putain, ce con avait un de ces flingues bizarres à la main, pointé en direction de l'ingénieur !

\- Je...tenta-t-il faiblement sans savoir quelle explication donner, autre que "Je voulais toucher, ça avait l'air cool" qui lui vaudrait à coup sûr une mort prématurée.

\- Ce sont des armes biométriques, expliqua Loki d'un ton venimeux. Ce qui veut dire qu'elles reconnaissent la première personne qui les touche comme leur propriétaire et que personne d'autre ne peut s'en servir.

Les mots du dieu commencèrent à faire son chemin dans son cerveau lorsqu'il écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama alors :

\- Donc, je suis obligé de le garder maintenant, c'est ça ?

A vrai dire, l'idée lui plaisait énormément, il n'allait pas se plaindre du tout ! Néanmoins, c'était loin d'être aussi réjouissant lorsqu'il vit le sourire étrangement méchant de Loki et qu'il lui fit remarquer :

\- Tu vas devoir la payer, dans ce cas.

Tony le fixa un instant, haussant un sourcil avant de faire remarquer avec prudence :

\- J'ai de l'argent.

Le dieu soupira en roulant des yeux, lui rappelant presque aussitôt :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici, on ne payait pas avec de stupides bouts de papiers, n'est-ce pas ? Mais avec quelque chose qui a une vraie valeur et dont tu vas être obligé de te séparer. Toucher cette arme s'apparente à du vol, puisque plus personne d'autre que toi ne pourra s'en servir.

\- Que...avec quoi on paye ? finit par demander Tony, sentant l'inquiétude grandir au fond de sa poitrine vu l'air mauvais de l'asgardien à ses côtés.

\- Avec des souvenirs.

Le milliardaire resta muet un instant, écarquillant les yeux en se demandant s'il avait bien compris, mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quelque chose d'autre, le dieu rajouta :

\- Des souvenirs heureux.

\- Mais...à quoi ça leur sert ? demanda le brun, intrigué.

\- Tu as peut-être vu les cristaux sur certains étalages ? Les souvenirs heureux sont des sources d'énergie extrêmement puissantes, selon l'intensité et la nostalgie qui s'en dégage. C'est un moyen de paiement peu commun, et d'aussi loin que je le sache, il ne se fait qu'ici.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, je dois bien avoir les moyens de payer, non ?

\- J'ai oublié de préciser qu'on oublie les souvenirs avec lesquels on paie, ajouta Loki, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres.

\- Mais...je refuse de perdre le moindre souvenir ! s'écria le brun avec véhémence, secouant la tête.

\- Il fallait y penser avant de toucher cette arme, cracha le dieu.

Le brun se contenta de le fixer d'un air choqué, se tournant d'un geste lent vers le commerçant qui le menaçait toujours d'une de ces armes miroitantes, le regard glacial. Déglutissant avec difficulté, et sachant qu'il n'avait pas le moindre moyen de fuir où Loki le rattraperait et l'obligerait à payer pour ne pas avoir de problème, il avança vers le vendeur - un de ces lézards de près de deux mètres de haut aux écailles d'un vert sombre, presque noir et habillé d'une tenue de combat - qui baissa lentement son arme en le voyant revenir vers lui, suivit du dieu qui semblait le tenir à l'oeil. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à parler dans une langue totalement inconnue à Tony, qui sursauta légèrement en entendant le reptile lui répondre sur le même ton, sa langue sifflante, avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Jetant un regard vers Loki, ce dernier soupira et lui dit :

\- Je lui ai expliqué que tu ne connaissais pas ces armes et que tu ne pensais pas à mal en la touchant, et que tu allais payer pour ton erreur.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer, reportant son attention sur le marchand reptile qui semblait effectivement un peu moins furieux, le regardant davantage comme s'il était stupide - il ne savait pas encore ce qui était le pire, à vrai dire.

Ce dernier fouilla sous son étal et en ressortit un cristal terne et froid de la taille d'une petite balle de ping-pong, à l'opposé de ceux que les gens vendaient tout autour d'eux. D'un geste, le lézard lui fit signe de poser ses doigts dessus. Déglutissant, Tony y laissa sa main, s'attendant à avoir mal, fronçant les sourcils. Aussitôt, il sentit comme si quelqu'un était en train de fouiller à l'intérieur de son crâne, et bien vite le souvenir qui allait lui être pris apparut sous ses yeux : c'était un moment qui remontait à quelques années, lorsque Pepper et lui s'entendait si bien et s'aimaient tellement et qu'ils avaient mangé dans un merveilleux restaurant. Tony s'en souvenait, mais cela ne lui faisait pas tant de peine de s'en séparer, compte tenu de tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite, et la manière dont elle l'avait abandonné elle aussi, laissant tout ce qu'ils avaient construit derrière elle sans se soucier du coeur de Tony en miettes. Oui, ce souvenir ne lui manquerait pas, c'était plutôt l'inverse : rien que le fait de le voir en et instant lui faisait mal, alors il décida de le laisser derrière lui.

Il grimaça en se rendant compte que l'espèce de cristal, qui semblait étrangement conscient, tirait sur le souvenir pour l'arracher de sa mémoire, lui faisant de plus en plus mal. Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres et il porta ses mains à sa tête, lorsqu'il entendit distinctement la voix de Loki lui dire :

\- N'essaie pas de t'accrocher au souvenir, ça fait encore plus mal lorsqu'on l'arrache.

Tony voulut répliquer, dire qu'il se fichait bien de son souvenir de Pepper, qu'il s'en débarrasse ! Mais la vérité, c'est que son coeur peinait à le céder au cristal, et qu'il dû inspirer de longues secondes pour se calmer et permettre à son esprit de lâcher prise, sentant le souvenir glisser hors de sa mémoire avec facilité sans plus lui causer le moindre mal.

Et la seconde suivante, il en se souvenait même plus de ce qu'il venait de donner, se souvenant juste d'avoir cédé quelque chose de peu utile - néanmoins, le manque restait présent au fond de lui, comme si on l'avait soudainement privé d'un de ses membres. Sentant ses joues devenues humides, il porta ses mains à ces dernières et remarqua avec stupeur que quelques petites larmes s'étaient échappées de sous ses paupières. Horriblement gêné, il les chassa d'un geste mais le dieu ajouta à ses côtés, le voyant perturbé :

\- Le choc de perdre un souvenir fait pleurer par automatisme, tu es loin d'être le seul.

Tony releva le regard vers lui, soufflant pour évacuer son stress, tentant de reprendre son calme.

\- Je déteste leur moyen de paiement, cracha-t-il.

Loki ne répondit rien, mais son sourire moqueur parlait pour lui - il se fichait bien des états d'âme de l'humain. Pour lui, cet imbécile avait été trop curieux et en avait payé le prix.

Récupérant les trois boites de munitions en cristal vendues avec l'arme, Tony les glissa dans son sac. Saluant le marchant qui semblait calmé et retournait à ses clients, ils reprirent leur chemin dans Tokyo d'En-Haut, Tony soudainement refroidit quant à visiter les lieux.

\- Je te conseille de ne plus t'éloigner maintenant, fit remarquer l'asgardien d'un air mauvais, lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

Le brun acquiesça sans le regarder, se contentant de fixer l'arme transformée en liquide noir et miroitant enroulé autour de son poignet et une partie de son avant-bras avec fascination.

\- Comment ça marche ? demanda-t-il.

Voyant que Loki ne répondait rien, continuant d'avancer, il ajouta :

\- Après tout je l'ai payée, elle est à moi alors autant que je m'en serve !

\- Nous verrons cela une fois que nous serons passés par le Bifröst mais pour l'instant, nous n'avons normalement pas besoin d'arme dans cette ville, alors n'y touche pas avant de tuer quelqu'un sans faire attention, stupide mortel.

L'ingénieur lui jeta un regard noir que l'autre ne remarqua même pas, slalomant entre les gens pour se diriger vers la tour bleue placée au centre de la ville. Il leur fallut encore un bon quart d'heure pour s'y rendre, remarquant comme les habitants et les voyageurs semblaient éviter les lieux, restant dans les rues marchandes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le premier rempart protégeant la tour à l'intérieur même de la ville, Tony pu observer davantage l'endroit, impressionné.

Les murs protecteurs étaient hauts, près de six mètres voir plus qui pointaient vers le ciel, dans une pierre d'un gris anthracite et lisse semblable à du béton, le tout décoré du même dragon qui écrasait une couronne entre ses griffes, symbole dont ils s'étaient servis pour arriver jusqu'ici. La seule entrée était une gigantesque grille d'un bleu étrangement translucide gardée par des gardes lourdement protégés et armés, et chacun d'une espèce différente semblables à celles que Tony avait déjà pu croiser plus tôt. Loki avança vers eux d'un pas sûr de lui, suivit de l'humain un peu plus hésitant. Encore une fois, le dieu leur parla dans une étrange voix sifflante - bordel, maintenant que Tony y pensait, ça faisait vraiment Fourchelang cette merde - et les gardes répondirent d'un ton plus grave avant de soulever la grille juste assez pour les laisser passer à l'intérieur.

Il y avait quelques maisons ici aussi, mais elles n'avaient plus rien de celle aux couleurs fades décorées de fleurs de l'extérieur - non, ici les murs étaient multicolores, et plus ils avançaient, plus elles étaient rayonnantes de couleur. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le troisième et dernier rempart avant la tour bleue, les quelques habitations étaient réalisées selon une architecture compliquée et surtout, brillaient d'or apposé sur les murs - tant et si bien que Tony se demandait si la Terre était le seul des neuf royaumes qui possédait si peu d'or, vu comme apparemment dans ces autres lieux cela semblait être courant. Après tout, si Thor disait vrai, Asgard était entièrement dorée - penser qu'il allait avoir l'occasion, bien malgré lui de voir tout cela, l'enchantait sans qu'il n'ose l'avouer. Eh, il n'allait pas non plus remercier Loki, non mais !

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de passer les gardes à l'entrée de la tour, accompagné par l'un d'entre eux, un de ces hommes à la peau rouge, aux quatre bras et trois yeux qui sembla les mener à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi il n'y a presque personne ? demanda Tony d'un air intrigué.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, le maître de la ville fait payer très cher les gens qui veulent utiliser "son" Bifröst, qui est celui le plus stable et sûr qui existe mis à part l'original, et très peu sont prêts à en payer le prix, expliqua de nouveau le dieu.

Le milliardaire tenta de ne pas penser à ce que ça impliquait, continuant plutôt d'observer les lieux chargés de richesse qu'ils traversaient.

La tour scintillait de toute part, révélant l'opulence de son propriétaire. Ici, l'or était chose courante, enroulée autour des colonnes de marbre, incrustée dans le sol et dans les tableaux dont les personnages peints semblaient bouger de la même manière que les photos dans les Harry Potter - qu'on pardonne le geek qu'était Tony à ses heures perdues pour cette référence. Il y avait également bon nombre de statues d'or gigantesques de ce symbole qu'il voyait partout, ce dragon aux ailes déployées, les crocs dévoilés et une couronne sertie de cristaux de la taille de balles de tennis et brillant de lumières multicolores et aveuglantes entre les griffes, près à l'écraser d'un simple geste.

On les fit arriver dans une sorte de salle d'attente où il y avait seulement deux autres personnes : quelqu'un qui semblait se cacher sous une capuche - sûrement un Kree - et également un Elfe à la peau blanche et lumineuse qui les fixa d'un regard presque dérangeant en les regardant entrer. S'affalant lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils mis à disposition, Tony poussa un long soupir épuisé, s'étirant, ignorant le regard condescendant que posa Loki - ainsi que l'elfe - sur lui, tandis que le dieu s'installait au fauteuil à côté du sien avec un peu plus d'élégance.

\- Pouah, finalement cette ville craint carrément ! s'exclama-t-il, trifouillant son arme biométrique sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de Loki un peu plus tôt.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer du regard comme s'il était un moustique ennuyeux - et bordel, c'était sûrement comme ça qu'il le voyait, de toute manière.

Arrêtant de s'amuser avec son nouveau jouet dont il ne trouvait de toute façon pas le moyen de retransformer en arme, il tourna la tête vers le dieu et demanda :

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sembles parler toutes les langues des gens d'ici ? Y'en a des dizaines différentes !

Le dieu le fixa un instant, puis posa un léger regard sur les deux autres présents dans la pièce, se demandant s'il était sage de répondre à cette question avec de tels inconnus juste ici. Même si ça ne risquait rien, il préférait être prudent. Néanmoins, il se doutait que ces deux-là ne parlaient pas un mot d'anglais et répondit à Tony :

\- Multi-langage, c'est un truc asgardien.

\- Ooooh, donc ça veut dire que tu peux parler toutes les langues qui existent sans problèmes ?

\- Un truc dans ce genre-là.

\- Et comment ça marche ?!

Loki soupira d'un air ennuyé. Pourquoi cet imbécile se sentait obligé de toujours poser tout un tas de questions de cette manière ?! Sachant très bien que le temps risquait d'être long - il y avait tout de même deux personnes avant eux dans cette salle qui souhaitait prendre le Bifröst - il préféra expliquer pour qu'ensuite le mortel le laisse en paix.

\- Cela ne marche pas comme vous sur Midgard. En réalité, les mots ont un sens, un véritable sens profond, lié à la magie, les mots des différentes langues ne sont qu'une manière d'exprimer ce dont il s'agit.

Tony fronça les sourcils, l'explication semblant le rendre perplexe avant que la lumière ne se fasse et qu'il continue :

\- En gros, tu es en train de me dire que nos mots employés, peu importe la langue, ne font que renvoyer à la signification magique des choses, dans ta tête ? Et donc, ça les traduit automatiquement dans la même langue que ton interlocuteur, quelque chose comme ça ?

\- C'est une manière simplifiée de voir les choses, mais c'est exact, répondit Loki.

\- C'est génial ! Je pourrais apprendre à faire ça, moi ?!

\- Certainement pas, cracha le dieu. Ce n'est pas à la portée d'un simple mortel.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, puis finit par faire remarquer :

\- Si je dois trouver ce foutu bouquin pour retirer ton bracelet dans la bibliothèque d'Asgard, comment veux-tu que je trouve si je ne sais pas lire votre langue ?

Le plus vieux le fixa sans un mot, se contentant de lui envoyer un regard glacial sans rien dire - parce que putain, ce petit con d'Iron Man avait raison, par tous les dieux !

\- Nous verrons cela une fois arrivés, finit par dire Loki, terminant la conversation.

Le brun marmonna dans sa barbe mais il l'ignora royalement, se contentant d'attendre leur tour. Dommage qu'il n'ait justement plus sa magie, il se serait fait un plaisir d'entrer de force et de passer par le Bifröst sans donner un seul souvenir, comme c'était déjà arrivé par le passé...et là, il allait devoir faire comme tout le monde. Quelle monstruosité. Il avait horreur de devoir faire comme tous le monde, c'était dégoûtant et contre toute idée de son style de super-méchant, qu'on se le dise. Il allait devoir payer ! Ah ! Si ce n'était pas risible ça, peut-être !

Il fallut encore un bon quart d'heure avant que l'étrange personnage encapuchonné soit appelé à l'intérieur, suivit moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard par l'elfe, si bien qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux à l'intérieur. Tony avait finit par sortir des outils qu'il avait emmené dans son sac, trifouillant toujours son espèce de surface noire sur le bras en tentant de le faire reprendre sa forme d'avant, en vain. Finissant par le prendre en pitié, le dieu poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et demanda :

\- Montre-moi ton bras.

Tony ne se fit pas prier pour le lui présenter, trépignant presque sur place. Loki l'attrapa entre ses doigts, touchant un peu partout l'espèce de protège bras, semblant chercher quelque chose en particulier avant de finir par effleurer son poignet.

\- Tu dois appuyer ici, expliqua-t-il en désignant un minuscule creux dans le métal, là où c'était enroulé ce dernier autour du poignet du milliardaire.

Ce dernier récupéra son bras et s'empressa d'appuyer, regardant alors avec fascination son arme se reformer dans sa main droite, ondulant jusqu'à redevenir ce large revolver au canon plutôt long, composé également de minuscules hologrammes affichant des données inconnues.

\- Génial ! s'exclama l'humain avec un grand sourire, tournant l'objet pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Je te montrerai plus tard comment on tire, ajouta Loki. Il peut toujours être utile si on venait à se faire repérer par des Asgardiens ou qui que soit d'autre.

Il marqua une pause et termina avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Enfin, si tu es capable de te servir d'une arme pareille, ce dont je doute.

Tony lui renvoya un regard faussement outré, faisant aussitôt remarquer :

\- Je te signale que je fabriquais les armes les plus puissantes de ma planète quelques années plus tôt, et que personne n'a jamais réussit à faire mieux, alors c'est pas ce minuscule flingue qui me fait peur.

Le brun sembla aussitôt se rendre compte de ses paroles, et de l'époque maudite qu'il venait de citer à son ennemi, et se renferma immédiatement, serrant les dents. Il n'avait jamais aimé en parler, et le faire de manière aussi aisée avec le dieu de la malice était déstabilisant.

Il ne savait pas non plus comment se situer par rapport à toute cette situation - dire que Loki avait débarqué chez lui sans prévenir la veille seulement ! Il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà des semaines, vu la manière dont les derniers évènements s'étaient enchaînés. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment - c'est vrai que cette espèce d'entraide forcée était agaçante pour lui, mais malgré tout, cela l'empêchait de trop ressasser le passé comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces dernières semaines, et c'était sûrement la seule chose l'ayant poussé à suivre Loki...ah non, il avait oublié ce foutu bracelet qui l'empoisonnait à la magie. Génial, vraiment génial, ce dieu était un enfoiré finalement.

Malgré tout, ce dernier n'était pas si détestable pour l'instant, passant plus son temps à lui faire des remarques désobligeantes ou ironiques qu'être véritablement méchant - sauf à l'étal des armes mais d'accord, il l'avait vraiment mérité sur ce coup-là, à tout toucher sans savoir ce dont il s'agissait - mais Tony supposait juste qu'il tentait d'être un minimum agréable pour ne pas lui donner envie de finalement le laisser se débrouiller tout seul avec son bracelet bloqueur de magie.

Secouant la tête, il chassa cela de son esprit pour l'instant, préférant observer davantage sa nouvelle arme à la technologie si nouvelle et incroyable pour lui, se demandant déjà s'il pouvait recréer la manière dont le revolver se liquéfiait pour son armure et ne reconnaissait que lui, empêchant quiconque d'autre de l'utiliser. Néanmoins, il fut vite coupé dans ses pensées lorsque la porte par laquelle un garde reptile avait emmené l'encapuchonné et l'elfe s'ouvrit de nouveau, les faisant se redresser d'un bond sur leur fauteuil. L'autre les interpela de sa voix sifflante et Tony se leva en voyant le dieu faire de même, restant dans son sillage alors qu'on les emmenait à l'intérieur.

La nouvelle pièce n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sa taille était gigantesque, comme une large place centrale de forme ronde, dont le plafond montait à des dizaines de mètres, jusqu'à un trou au sommet qui laissait passer la lumière du soleil extérieur. L'endroit était tout aussi doré que les pièces précédentes, et même le sol ne faisait pas exception, le soleil entrant par le trou au plafond faisant scintiller tout cela de manière totalement aveuglante. Juste au centre, il y avait ces étranges marques comme Thor en laissait à chacune de ses visites, ainsi qu'une sorte de piédestal avec un trou de forme plate au centre. Tony avança un peu à la suite de Loki, vite arrêté par quelqu'un qui s'exclama d'une voix forte :

\- Loki Laufeyson ! Tu veux encore une fois passer ici sans payer ton droit de voyage, comme la dernière fois ?

Les deux voyageurs se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler, et le brun écarquilla un peu les yeux en voyant de quel sorte d'énergumène il s'agissait. C'était un de ces hommes à la peau rouge, hormis le fait que celui-ci avait un poids assez...conséquent. En effet, il était affalé sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, non loin de l'entrée par laquelle ils venaient de passer. Il respirait la richesse, avec ses tissus de soie couvrant avec difficulté toute la surface de son corps, ses quatre bras alourdis davantage encore par des quantités impressionnantes de bracelets dorés et de bagues avec des pierres précieuses et des cristaux d'énergie aussi gros que des pièces de monnaie, sans compter tous les colliers suspendus à son cou à peine visible dans toute sa masse. Tony retint un exclamation de stupeur totalement malvenue et préféra se concentrer sur Loki en se demandant pourquoi diable cette...chose le connaissait.

\- Kroorg, cracha Loki d'un ton véritablement méprisant - et OK, Tony était totalement avec lui sur ce coup-là putain - je te conseille de la mettre en veilleuse si tu veux que je paye cette fois, je suis dans mon jour de bonté.

Le dénommé Kroorg se redressa sur son fauteuil - doré aussi, sinon c'est pas drôle - le fixant d'un air conspirateur, ignorant royalement Tony à moins d'un mètre - Ok, d'accord, ça lui allait très bien qu'on lui foute la paix dans une telle situation, vraiment.

Non, pas du tout en fait. Sérieux, pour qui il se prenait ce tas de graisse ? On ignorait pas Tony Stark ! Ils étaient encore sur Terre à ce qu'il sache - à des centaines de mètres du sol mais là n'était pas la question - alors il devait le connaître ! Nan ? Bon d'accord, très bien.

-...tu n'as pas le pouvoir de passer de force cette fois, lâcha finalement l'homme aux quatre bras après un instant de pause.

La légère grimace sur le visage du dieu, qu'il prit une seconde de trop à cacher répondit parfaitement à la demi-affirmation de leur hôte qui éclata d'un rire gras, s'essoufflant presque aussitôt.

\- Je suis près à passer sur la monumentale erreur que tu as commise la dernière fois...mais pour cela, tu vas devoir payer ton passage d'aujourd'hui, et également de la dernière fois, ricana Kroorg.

Tony se demanda subitement si leur interlocuteur était suicidaire pour faire du chantage à Loki, parce que ce dernier arborait un air glacial à la limite du meurtre et ouh, il était bien content que ce ne soit pas lui que le dieu fixait ainsi !

\- Je vais payer ce passage uniquement, si tu ne veux pas que la prochaine fois, je me déplace pour te faire bouillir la cervelle et te faire manger tes tripes, est-ce clair ?! persiffla Loki d'un air mauvais.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants - durant lequel Tony ne put que saluer l'imagination du dieu en matière de meurtre parce que vraiment, le coup des tripes c'était classe comme menace - et leur hôte finit par afficher une légère grimace en comprenant que l'autre ne plaisantait sûrement pas, et sembla finalement abandonner la lutte.

\- Très bien, mais ton humain devra aussi passer son passage, ce n'est sûrement pas gratuit.

\- Ce n'est pas mon humain, cracha Loki d'un air dégoûté.

\- Sinon, je suis là aussi, si vous voulez m'adresser directement la parole, fit remarquer Tony, poussé à bout, un sourcil haussé d'un air provocateur.

\- Ferme-là, sale insecte, répliqua l'asgardien.

Super, vraiment, c'était génial. Parfois, Tony détestait sa vie - aka ce foutu combat en Sibérie - et parfois, il se disait aussi qu'il aurait dû rester couché, comme hier par exemple. Ouais, il aurait vraiment du rester déprimer dans son lit et sûrement pas dans le salon où les dieux fous s'invitaient il ne savait pas comment parce que, qu'on se le dise, les portes d'entrée c'était totalement surfait, un truc de mortel tout ça, pas pour eux.

Et puis, il y avait les jours où on le traitait d'insecte. Bon d'accord, c'était pas souvent mais franchement il s'en serait passé. Toute cette merde craignait à un niveau cosmique, il y avait pas à dire !

\- Non mais sérieusement Loki, le niveau de tes fréquentations est devenu lamentable. Des humains ! Et ce sera quoi la prochaine fois, des Kree ?! Quoique, même eux ne sont pas si faibles...

Tony avait fortement envie de faire remarquer à cet imbécile qu'il était là, et que les humains étaient bien assez forts pour le découper en rondelles, non mais ! Il se retenait à grande peine de sortir son armure pour lui montrer qui était le plus faible. Car ce n'était pas que Loki : tous les autres royaumes considéraient l'humanité comme faible, et le brun avait envie de leur montrer, leur montrer à tous à quel point ils pouvaient être forts, de les obliger à la fermer et à revoir leur jugement. Certes, ils faisaient des erreurs - comme si eux étaient parfaits, peut-être.

Loki ignora royalement la grimace de Tony et se dirigea vers Kroorg qui venait de sortir de l'une de ses nombreuses poches l'un des cristaux ternes semblable à celui dont le brun s'était servit pour payer son arme bien malgré lui. Donc, ici aussi, ils devaient payer avec des souvenirs...super. L'ennui ici, c'est que le cristal n'avait pas la taille d'une balle de ping-pong, où d'une pièce de monnaie comme les munitions de sa nouvelle arme, non : le cristal faisait facilement la taille du poing de Steve - et Tony savait de quoi il parlait pour l'avoir vu de bien assez près, merci bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, vu la taille du cristal, cela laissait présager de payer avec un souvenir vraiment heureux, vraiment important, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter, il devait l'avouer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Tony regarda le dieu poser sa main sur le cristal, le fixant avec une fascination qu'il fut bien incapable de cacher lorsqu'il vit une larme glisser sur le visage de Loki, qui retira d'un geste, l'air totalement impassible. Le milliardaire se demandait bien quel genre de souvenirs heureux l'asgardien pouvait avoir, mais ce n'était sûrement pas sa place de poser la question, et il préféra se taire. A la place, il préféra se tourner vers Kroorg qui avançait vers lui, un second cristal à la main et un sourire vraiment mauvais qu'il détestait.

\- Bon eh bien, quand faut y aller...murmura-t-il.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, il approcha une main du cristal et posa ses doigts dessus, tentant de juguler son appréhension grandissante. Il sentit presque aussitôt la présence fouillant dans son esprit à la recherche d'un souvenir de valeur équivalente à son passage par le Bifröst, mais c'était loin d'être comme avec le marchand : cette fois, il avait l'impression qu'on dévastait son esprit, retournant chaque recoin pour trouver le souvenir adéquat, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Et puis soudain, la présence ravageant sa tête trouva le souvenir parfait, et presque aussitôt, Tony s'entendit balbutier :

\- Non, pas celui-là...

Il se ficha de la manière dont le regard des deux autres venait de se poser sur lui, intrigués. La seule chose qui le préoccupait, c'est que le cristal voulait lui voler un souvenir d'enfance de sa mère. La seule et unique personne qui ne l'avait pas encore trahi, qui l'avait toujours soutenu et aimé.

Il y avait certains de leurs souvenirs en commun qu'il avait oublié - après tout, il était jeune à l'époque, et elle était morte alors qu'il avait vingt-et-un ans, cela remontait à loin - mais c'était l'un de ces instants qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Il était encore jeune, pas plus de sept ans, et c'était un de ces soirs où, alors qu'Howard travaillait trop pour se soucier d'eux, elle venait lui lire une histoire au lit. Il se souvenait avec perfection la manière dont elle lui racontait l'histoire, avec sa voix douce alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux d'un geste distrait, l'appelant son petit- son petit quoi, déjà ?

Tony sentit son coeur se glacer d'effroi en se rendant compte que son souvenir disparaissait déjà de sa mémoire, aspiré par la cristal qui semblait tirer dessus pour l'arracher de force. S'y accrochant autant que possible, le milliardaire finit par tomber à genoux en sentant la douleur fulgurante lui transpercer le crâne. Mais il ne lâcherait pas, jamais, il ne pouvait pas perdre ça, pas l'un des seuls souvenirs de Maria, hors de question !

\- Non pas celui-ci, pas celui-ci ! répétait-il indéfiniment, le corps tremblant.

Il porta ses mains à son crâne, tentant de supporter la douleur qui lui perçait le crâne, incapable de retenir ses sanglots et ses tremblements incontrôlables, le rire gras et moqueur de Kroorg résonnant dans son crâne sans s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir tant il avait mal, et ses cris mêlés de pleurs n'aidaient pas.

\- Non, je vous en supplie, n'importe lequel mais pas celui-ci ! appela-t-il dans le vide, les yeux à moitié fermés par la souffrance et embués par les larmes, l'empêchant de voir correctement, tentant d'adresser un regard haineux à leur hôte, en vain.

Cela n'allait jamais s'arrêter, le rire de Kroorg continuait de résonner partout autour de lui, et la douleur, la douleur, la d-

\- Ça suffit, s'exclama soudain Loki.

Tony hoqueta légèrement à ces mots, tentant de voir où était le dieu, mais ses larmes brouillaient sa vision, et il sentit juste une main un peu froide l'obliger délicatement à lâcher le cristal crispé entre ses doigts, et soudain cela lui revint, elle l'appelait son petit ange, le petit ange de Maria Stark, et un sourire suivit d'un rire étranglé lui échappa, entrecoupé de ses sanglots qui devinrent plus violents, incapables à stopper.

Tony n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de si lisible, si démonstratif, et il était quelqu'un de fort mais il avait été incapable de résister, pas alors qu'on comptait lui enlever ça, non, impossible. Portant ses mains à ses yeux, il tenta de retirer les larmes accrochées à ces cils et roulant sur ses joues, reniflant pour tenter de respirer un peu mieux, essoufflé par les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour garder son souvenir. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à calmer ses larmes, ce fut pour fixer avec stupeur Loki poser ses mains sur le cristal que le milliardaire tenait quelques instants plus tôt, donnant un second souvenir à la place de celui de Tony.

\- Tu...pourquoi ? demanda-t-il au dieu sans comprendre, le corps toujours tremblant, à genoux sur le sol - et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se remettre debout tout de suite.

L'asgardien ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de donner son souvenir et chasser les larmes qu'il provoqua, plus nombreuses que la première fois, comme si c'était sans importance avant de finalement se tourner vers lui. Il le dévisagea un instant, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Je t'ai obligé à me suivre pour m'aider, tu n'as pas à sacrifier tes souvenirs les plus précieux pour moi, ce ne serait pas juste.

Tony voulait demander depuis quand exactement se souciait-il de ce qui était juste ou ne l'était pas, mais il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche, se contentant de le regarder sans un mot, toujours sous le choc que le dieu lui soit venu en aide de cette manière, même en le voyant si faible, si misérable, écroulé sur le sol et sanglotant pour un vestige du passé qu'il ne voulait céder à personne.

\- Merci, Loki, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Et à cet instant, Tony pouvait presque jurer que ce qu'il pouvait voir sur le visage du dieu ressemblait drôlement à un sourire, même minuscule.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas que des mauvais côtés, finalement.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre ! :) Dimanche prochain, nos deux zigotos s'offrent une pause bien méritée et en profitent pour se rapprocher un peu ! :3

Concernant ces deux-là, j'ai toujours mon très gros OS sur lequel je travaille et j'ai aussi eut l'idée pour un autre hier soir...je suis irrécupérable ! XD Mais il faudra être patient pour pouvoir les lire car c'est un peu compliqué de gérer autant de fanfics à la fois ! x')

Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire je pense, donc à bientôt pour la suite :D


	4. Une pause dans la forêt de Tyv

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello mes petits loups ? Comment se passe votre week-end ? Moi c'est la forme et on se retrouve ce dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre :) Je suis contente que le chapitre de la semaine dernière vous ai plu, en particulier la fin de ce dernier et ce système de paiement avec des souvenirs !:)

Encore une fois, je remercie toute le monde pour vos dernières reviews c'est adorable et concernant les visiteurs, même si je ne peux pas répondre et discuter comme je le fais avec les autres je lis avec grands plaisir vos reviews, alors merci ! :D

Comme je l'avais dit, aujourd'hui nos deux héros s'offrent une pause méritée avant de courir à la recherche de leur bouquin et papotent beaucoup ! :D Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 4 : Une pause dans la forêt de Tyv**

Tony se redressa avec lenteur malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes, ignorant le regard moqueur de Kroorg dirigé tout contre lui. Il aurait voulu montrer à quel point l'humanité pouvait être forte mais il s'était ramassé en beauté. Après tout, peu importe, il ne se souciait pas tant que ça de ce que le reste de l'univers pouvait penser d'eux, tant que lui avait sa propre opinion.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Loki mais celui-ci était de nouveau tourné vers leur hôte, l'ignorant royalement. Le milliardaire aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose mais, ne sachant pas quoi il préféra se taire pour cette fois - et cela relevait du miracle. A vrai dire, il était plus que dubitatif quant au geste de bonté qu'avait eu le dieu à son égard, mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment de poser les questions.

\- Je pense que tout est en ordre, fit l'asgardien en jetant son habituel regard glacial en direction de l'homme aux quatre bras.

Ce dernier acquiesça, trainant avec difficulté sa masse impressionnante jusqu'au centre de la salle, récupérant une épée un peu rouillée qui semblait lourde, vu les difficultés qu'il avait pour la soulever correctement. Les deux voyageurs se placèrent sur l'une des marques récentes gravées dans le sol et attendirent que l'autre ne demande, un sourire toujours aussi goguenard sur les traits :

\- Alors, où est-ce que tu veux traîner ton humain ?

Loki ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de se pincer l'arrêter du nez d'un air tout à fait agacé, tentant de ne pas répliquer à nouveau face aux paroles de leur prétendu hôte. A la place, il répliqua :

\- Asgard, forêt de Tyv.

L'homme ricana dans sa barbe à ces mots mais ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire - il valait mieux s'il ne voulait pas que le dieu ne finisse par l'égorger - et planta l'épée dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, déclenchant le Bifröst qui les emporta dans un rayonnement de lumière, laissant derrière eux Kroorg, sa masse infâme et son rire moqueur que Tony pouvait encore entendre, l'estomac retourné.

* * *

Lorsque la lumière les déposa dans une forêt perdue au milieu de nulle part, ce fut un Tony nauséeux qui s'écrasa la tête la première dans l'herbe, perdant l'équilibre à cause du transport. Jurant, il se redressa en secouant la tête, faisant tomber les quelques feuilles accrochées à ses cheveux et se tourna vers Loki qui se contentait de le fixer d'un air totalement ennuyé - et lui n'avait certainement pas trébuché, le fixant comme s'il était un imbécile. Dieu à la con, ouais.

\- Tu es désespérant, lâcha l'asgardien tout en se mettant à avancer à travers les bois, ne lui accordant pas davantage d'attention.

\- Hey, attends ! s'exclama l'humain en s'élançant à sa suite, esquivant les branches basses et les racines d'arbres noueux et absolument gigantesques sur son passage.

Une chose était sûre, les forêts sur Terre n'avaient rien de commun avec celle-ci ! La base des troncs étaient énormes, de la taille d'une voiture où même d'un magasin si ce n'était plus, et leurs branches aux feuilles d'un vert un peu plus vif que sur Terre s'élevaient à des hauteurs vertigineuses, masquant le soleil couchant du royaume des dieux, ne laissant apparaître que des trouées lumineuse par endroits sur l'humus.

\- Où allons-nous ? Je croyais que je devais voler un livre ? continua Tony, manquant de peu de se prendre un autre arbre qu'il ne vit qu'au dernier moment.

\- Nous n'allons pas foncer tête baissée au palais sans avoir un plan au préalable, soupira le dieu comme si c'était l'évidence même. De plus, le soleil est en train de se coucher, on devrait peut-être dormir.

L'ingénieur acquiesça à ces mots - même si cela ne lui disait pas pourquoi ils s'enfonçaient davantage encore dans cette forêt à l'apparence humide et touffue - et continua d'avancer à la suite du plus vieux dans ce véritable labyrinthe. Ils marchaient sans un mot, laissant l'occasion à Tony de réfléchir davantage sur ce qu'il s'était produit sur Tokyo d'En-Haut. Pour lui, l'aide de Loki n'avait strictement aucun sens : d'abord il le forçait à l'aider en l'empoisonnant à l'aide d'un bracelet magique, et à présent il sacrifiait l'un de ses souvenirs pour qu'il n'ait pas à donner le sien ? Non, il ne pouvait pas concevoir une telle chose et pourtant les faits étaient là, devant lui, et il l'avait déjà remercié, ayant la nette impression que ce n'était pas assez, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. Il savait qu'il allait se heurter à un mur, mais il devait essayer de comprendre quel avait été le raisonnement de Loki sur ce coup-là - ça l'obsédait, et il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, néanmoins il allait attendre d'être un peu plus tranquille pour s'attaquer à ce sujet délicat.

Il leur fallut encore presque une heure de marche dans le silence - un exploit pour Tony, qui avait à peine remarqué, la tête totalement à ses réflexions, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une sorte de cuvette naturelle. En vérité, il s'agissait plus d'un chemin légèrement en pente, extrêmement bien caché entre des branches et des buissons, si bien que Tony ne l'aurait pas remarqué si Loki ne s'était pas arrêté devant pour se glisser entre deux buissons bordés d'épines qu'il esquiva avec une agilité remarquable - Tony pouvait au moins le lui reconnaître. Le suivant avec difficulté, il ne retint pas ses jurons lorsque les petits épines éraflèrent sa peau à son passage, glissant brusquement sur le chemin, dévalant la pente à moitié en roulant jusqu'à atterrir de nouveau les fesses sur le sol et la tête à l'envers, plus qu'agacé de finir aplatit sur le sol tous les quatre matins. Se redressant, il frotta l'un de ses coudes qui avait violemment rencontré le sol et observa autour de lui, lâchant une exclamation de surprise.

Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de salle de forme arrondie assez large et meublée de façon sommaire, l'entrée cachée à l'abri des intempéries et des curieux par les buissons couverts d'épines qu'ils venaient de traverser. En y regardant de plus près, Tony comprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait au coeur même de l'un de ces arbres gigantesques, le tronc creusé pour laisser suffisamment de place, des escaliers dans un coin permettant de monter plus haut encore à l'intérieur de l'arbre.

La plupart des meubles étaient en bois, simples mais qui restaient élégants et surtout fonctionnels, et il y avait même un coin composé de fauteuils qui semblaient tout à fait confortables. Jetant un coup d'oeil émerveillé autour de lui, l'ingénieur se tourna vers le dieu et demanda :

\- C'est quoi, cet endroit ?

Loki le considéra du regard sans un mot, mettant Tony légèrement mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin par répondre d'un ton laconique, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire au final :

\- Résidence secondaire.

L'ingénieur haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de lâcher son sac contenant ses quelques affaires et la valise d'Iron Man près de l'entrée - il commençait à être lourd - avant d'observer un peu plus les lieux.

\- Je t'interdis de tout retourner comme si tu étais chez toi, siffla le mage en voyant l'humain commencer à fureter partout, les yeux brillants.

L'interpelé se contenta de soupirer lourdement, lui adressant un regard boudeur avant de se jeter dans l'un des fauteuils, s'intéressant davantage à son arme biométrique qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de regarder de plus près avec les derniers évènements et cette maudite rencontre avec Kroorg. Loki s'installa sur le second fauteuil d'un geste raide sans lui adresser un mot. L'observant à la dérobée, Tony remarqua pour la première fois la manière dont ses yeux semblaient cernés de noir, la fatigue étirant des ombres sur son visage, sans compter sa manière de se tenir, comme sur le qui-vive.

\- Je ne vais rien te faire, tu sais, lâcha soudain l'humain avec un petit sourire amusé, continuant de toucher à sa nouvelle arme sans le fixer.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard de Loki peser sur lui et cracher dans sa direction :

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, stupide mortel ignorant !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua calmement le brun. Je sais que tu n'as pas peur, mais tu t'inquiètes tout de même que je décide finalement de me débarrasser de toi.

Relevant la tête, il fixa à son tour le dieu qui avait froncé les sourcils, l'incompréhension teintant ses traits, et il continua :

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, et moi non plus, c'est un fait. Mais nous avons un intérêt commun avec ces bracelets, alors je ne chercherai pas à te nuire, tant que tu ne tentes rien contre moi, évidemment.

\- Tu es inconscient ou fou, je n'arrive pas encore à choisir, commenta soudain l'asgardien, le fixant avec une curiosité toute nouvelle.

A vrai dire, il se le demandait vraiment, parce que Stark aurait pu tout aussi bien tenter de s'en prendre à lui maintenant qu'ils étaient sur Asgard, et se rendre au palais où on pourrait très certainement retirer son bracelet sans le code que possédait Loki. Alors oui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier semblait finalement décidé à aller au bout de cette drôle d'escapade qu'ils avaient entreprit, plus ou moins de gré ou de force.

\- Je crois que ça dépend du point de vue, mais la majorité me pense juste fou, s'amusa le milliardaire. Ou alors un savant mélange des deux.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants, seulement perturbé par la brise du vent qui soufflait dans les étages supérieurs de l'arbre creux et dans ses branches à l'extérieur. L'endroit était calme, reposant aurait même osé penser Tony, ce qui était plus que perturbant étant donné qui était assis dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

\- Comment cet arbre fait pour ne pas être mort s'il est creusé comme ça ? demanda-t-il soudainement, levant le nez vers le plafond parcourut de veinures dans le bois.

Loki soupira d'un air totalement désespéré. Cet imbécile ne pouvait pas se taire, bon sang ? Il passait son temps à ouvrir la bouche pour dire des idioties ou poser des questions qui lui étaient totalement inutiles : non vraiment, une véritable plaie, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

\- Magie, répondit-il de manière brève, déjà ennuyé de la conversation.

\- Je croyais que ta magie était bloquée ?

Il allait finir par lui tordre le cou...

\- Sort jeté avant, longue durée, pas la peine que je l'alimente en permanence, ajouta-t-il.

\- Oh, je vois...

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, faisant soupirer l'asgardien de soulagement, fermant les yeux pour tenter de se reposer un peu, restant tout de même sur le qui-vive juste au cas-où l'humain lui aurait mentit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne faisait confiance à personne et sûrement pas Stark, comme ce dernier l'avait fait remarquer quelques instants plus tôt mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux dans cet endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

Loki possédait de nombreuses planques sur à peu près chacun des royaumes habitables, mais c'était sans doute celle-ci qu'il préférait. L'endroit était reposant, en accord avec sa magie - bien qu'il en soit malheureusement dépossédé pour l'instant.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda soudainement Tony, reposant un peu brusquement son arme sur la table basse, jetant un regard dans sa direction.

\- De quoi tu parles...? soupira le dieu sans rouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu vois très bien à quoi je fais référence.

Un énième soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du mage qui se redressa du fauteuil, soulevant les paupières pour le fixer d'un regard émeraude déstabilisant.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu continues à m'aider alors qu'une autre solution pour retirer ton bracelet est sûrement disponible au palais d'Odin ?

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, aucun ne souhaitant céder face à l'autre. C'était des questions dérangeantes, dont ils ne voulaient donner les réponses, et Loki allait laisser cette conversation tomber à l'eau mais l'humain reprit rapidement :

\- On fait un marché ?

Le dieu fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire amusé s'étala sur ses traits, plissant légèrement les yeux tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Laisse-moi deviner, une réponse contre une réponse ?

\- Tu devines bien ! répliqua Tony d'un sourire moqueur.

Loki ne répondit pas à la pique, se contentant de prendre la proposition au sérieux, se demandant pourquoi par la même occasion. Pas qu'il se soucie de quoique ce soit concernant l'ingénieur, mais il avait toujours été d'une nature curieuse et il voulait sa réponse - ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'on ne pouvait lui refuser quelque chose et sûrement pas des explications.

\- Très bien, toi d'abord.

Pris par surprise, Tony lâcha un grognement mécontent puis se renfonça au fond du fauteuil en affichant un air renfrogné et étrangement mal à l'aise, se mettant à jouer avec ses doigts d'un air distrait sans même en prendre conscience.

\- J'ai pas envie de faire ce que les autres attendent de moi, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Je veux dire, pourquoi je serai obligé de te trahir ? Tu m'as donné ta parole que tu l'enlèveras à la fin, et j'aurai même ma faveur, alors non. Et puis...

Tony pinça les lèvres, semblant vouloir retenir les mots qui poussaient pour sortir hors de sa bouche, et finalement ils finirent par lui échapper et il ajouta dans un murmure :

\- J'ai déjà été assez trahi dans ma vie, j'ai pas envie de faire subir ça à quelqu'un, mais si ce quelqu'un c'est un dieu qui a décidé de me faire chier.

\- Les Avengers ? tenta Loki, intrigué - allait-il enfin en savoir plus sur ce qui semblait s'être produit plus d'un mois plus tôt et que Thor avait apparemment royalement ignoré, tout comme le monstre vert, s'il se souvenait bien de la conversation qu'il avait espionné chez Stark ?

\- Ouais, les Avengers, se contenta de répondre le brun avec un sourire amer, et il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Le dieu retint son grognement agacé, désireux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle déchirure dans l'équipe contre laquelle il avait dû se battre quelques années plus tôt, et qui avait laissé le milliardaire apparemment seul, comme lui-même l'avait si souvent été.

\- A ton tour, demanda Stark. Pourquoi tu as donné un souvenir à ma place à cet espèce de connard ?

\- Tu braillais beaucoup trop fort, c'était insupportable, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.

\- Tu mens, répliqua Tony d'un air imperturbable.

Loki le fixa un instant puis finit par soupirer, agacé par la ténacité dont l'humain savait faire preuve, même face à lui. Il hésita encore - après tout, n'était-il pas le dieu des mensonges ? Pourquoi Stark avait deviné qu'il racontait n'importe quoi aussi vite, c'était frustrant !

\- Je t'ai déjà forcé à m'aider et je te l'ai dit, ce ne serait pas juste que tu doives sacrifier tes souvenirs les plus précieux à cause de moi.

Tony le considéra du regard, pinçant légèrement les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse remarquer, hésitant :

\- T'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais dans le fond.

Voyant l'air totalement glacial voir polaire qu'afficha Loki à ces mots, il s'empressa de reprendre :

\- Ne me fixe pas comme si t'allais m'égorger, bon sang. Je voulais juste dire...on dirait qu'il t'es arrivé beaucoup de merdes et que t'essaie juste de t'en sortir, j'ai pas raison ?

Et Loki ne sut quoi répondre face à ça, parce que l'humain avait raison, évidemment, et c'était tellement incroyable qu'il puisse lire en lui de cette manière avec une telle facilité - c'était dangereux, en vérité.

\- Tu n'as pas été visiter le reste de l'arbre, fit-il soudainement remarquer.

A ces mots, Tony se redressa d'un bond, l'air surexcité et disparut en direction des escaliers à une vitesse incroyable - et s'il comprit que c'était une manière pour Loki de ne plus avoir à répondre, alors il ne le mentionna pas, et d'une certaine manière le dieu lui en fut reconnaissant.

* * *

Tony avait eut autant de temps que possible pour visiter l'étonnant arbre dans lequel ils étaient arrivés. Au-dessus de la première pièce qui comportait une sorte de pièce à vivre ainsi qu'une minuscule cuisine, il y avait deux autres étages comportant des coins avec ce qu'on aurait pu comparer avec des lits ainsi qu'une petite salle d'eau et tout en haut, comme un débarras, même si ce n'était pas ça le plus important. En effet, le plafond de bois semblait étrangement voilé, peu épais, tant et si bien qu'on pouvait apercevoir l'extérieur et surtout, les étoiles larges et gigantesques dans le ciel - même si à une telle heure du jour, c'était davantage le soleil couchant énorme d'Asgard qu'on pouvait voir. Tout cela résultait de la magie évidemment, et c'était tellement incroyable que ça donnait presque envie à Tony de trouver un moyen de s'en servir, lui aussi - même s'il se doutait que c'était sûrement impossible, bien dommage.

Il avait bel et bien deviné que la remarque de Loki sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas visité n'avait été qu'un moyen détourné d'échapper à sa question mais il avait finalement décidé de le laisser tranquille cette fois. Après tout, il avait répondu à ce qu'il lui demandait et n'était pas si agressif que cela pour l'instant, aussi n'avait-il pas voulut insister, du moins pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'il redescendit au bout d'un moment au rez-de-chaussée, il trouva le dieu assis à la table en train de manger des fruits d'une drôle de forme ainsi que des baies turquoise placées dans une corbeille de bois bleu.

\- Oh non, ne me dit pas qu'il n'y a aucune viande ? marmonna le brun en approchant, le nez plissé.

\- Désolé de ne pas avoir ces horreurs pleines de gras dont vous passez votre temps à vous empiffrer, Stark, lâcha le dieu d'un air sarcastique.

Tony bloqua un instant, remarquant que c'était la première fois que Loki ne le traitait pas de misérable mortel ou insecte quelconque et utilisait son nom - de famille certes, mais c'était déjà un grand pas ! Secouant la tête, il continua :

\- Je vois, en fait tu fais attention à ta ligne, c'est ça ? charria le milliardaire.

L'asgardien lui décocha un regard glacial de mauvaise augure, effaçant aussitôt le sourire goguenard du brun qui finit par s'installer en face de lui devant la corbeille de fruits, l'air dubitatif. Loki l'observa par-dessus son fruit ressemblant à un petit melon bleu à la chair d'un rose framboise et finit par pousser la corbeille vers l'ingénieur, désignant cette dernière d'un signe de tête.

\- Goûte, lui ordonna-t-il en continuant son repas.

Tony lui aurait bien demandé d'aller se faire et goûter son cul mais son air peu avenant n'aidait certainement pas à être un petit con provoquant, alors il attrapa lentement un fruit qui semblait mangeable, une grappe de petits cubes d'un joli rose. Détachant l'un des minuscules cubes, il le glissa dans sa bouche après avoir hésité encore, se demandant si l'autre tentait de l'empoisonner, mais après avoir compris qu'il avait, à première vue toujours besoin de son aide, il décida de manger.

Aussitôt, il écarquilla les yeux, plus que choqué par le goût délicieux qui se glissa dans sa bouche. C'était terriblement sucré, avec un arrière goût de barbe à papa ou de fraise qu'on aurait surchargé en sucre à la limite du supportable, le tout néanmoins adoucit par le jus ressemblant à de la crème fouettée.

\- C'est trop bon, s'exclama-t-il la bouche pleine, ayant déjà glissé une poignée entière de fruits entre ses lèvres, l'air ravi.

\- En tout cas, ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de manger correctement, fit remarquer le dieu en le fixant d'un air dégoûté, les sourcils froncés.

Tony l'ignora royalement en continuant de s'empiffrer, s'essuyant la bouche d'un geste du bras, peu inquiété de manger de manière aussi sale - ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en compagnie d'un dieu ayant l'air d'avoir le petit doigt en l'air constamment qu'il allait se mettre à se tenir correctement ! Si même Steve ou Pepper n'avaient jamais réussi à le convaincre, ce n'était pas Loki qui allait y arriver, et puis quoi encore !

\- Eh bien, si tous vos fruits sont aussi bons et sans calories, je vais définitivement en voler en douce et les faire pousser chez moi ! Oh, et si je les produisais en masse pour les vendre ?! Je serais encore plus riche et je finirai de convaincre les écolos qui passent leurs temps à me coller des procès pour des raisons stupides ! Comme si avoir créé une énergie propre il y a quelques mois ne leur suffisait pas...

Encore une fois, Tony venait de se perdre dans ses idées qui marchaient parfois à une vitesse impressionnante, ignorant Loki qui écoutait en face de lui. Ce dernier n'avait nullement envie de l'interrompre, impressionné bien malgré lui par le génie dont pouvait parfois faire preuve l'humain, au point de défier les plus intelligents des asgardiens.

Stark était en perpétuelle ébullition, une pile électrique fourmillant d'idées - il aurait pû être tellement utile en s'alliant à lui et tous ses plans plus ou moins diaboliques pour renverser Odin, c'était un tel gâchis... Pourquoi cet imbécile d'humain s'entêtait à jouer aux héros alors que même ses coéquipiers l'avaient lâchement abandonné ? Parce qu'on pouvait dire tout un tas de choses au sujet de Loki, mais il n'aurait pas laissé derrière lui un allié aussi précieux comme eux semblaient l'avoir fait. Les Avengers étaient-ils stupides au point de se mettre à dos la personne qui avait tellement de pouvoir sur Midgard grâce à sa technologie qu'il en contrôlait presque une bonne partie du monde, voir plus s'il l'avait seulement souhaité ? Tous des ignorants, stupides, et le mortel se rendait-il seulement compte du pouvoir qu'il possédait sur sa planète natale ? Il semblait tout aussi ignorant parfois, alors Loki n'aurait su le dire, pour être honnête.

Mais il était sûr d'une chose, le petit humain semblait parfaitement cacher la colère et la haine dirigée contre ses anciens amis, mais lui la voyait avec facilité, brillant dans ses yeux de détermination à chaque fois que Loki les mentionnait où effleurait le sujet dans une conversation, et il se demandait curieusement comment tout cela allait terminer, car la seule issue semblait être un bain de sang, un combat sans pitié qui ne se solderait que par la mort d'un des deux camps. S'il n'avait pas été si sûr que Stark soit aussi investi dans son rôle de super-héros stupide, peut-être l'aurait-il poussé du côté qui l'arrangeait le plus, mais il doutait avoir beaucoup de chance s'il essayait maintenant.

Retournant à la conversation, il fit remarquer à Stark qui s'imaginait déjà devenir encore plus riche qu'il ne l'était déjà :

\- Malheureusement pour toi, nos fruits ne peuvent pas pousser sur votre planète.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'offusqua Tony d'un air déçu, attrapant l'une des tranches de melon bleu et rose de Loki pour goûter, ignorant le regard assassin du dieu de la malice.

\- Votre atmosphère est bien trop polluée. Vous êtes déjà en train de tuer Midgard à petit feu avec vos productions de masse, comment voulez-vous que des fruits aussi riches et difficiles à cultiver survivent ? remarqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il fut plus que surpris de voir l'air sombre apparaître sur le visage de l'humain, son regard se baissant sur son repas, son appétit semblant brutalement coupé tandis qu'il reposait la tranche bleue sur la table de bois verni.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas avec ce qu'on est en train de faire à notre pauvre planète qu'on pourra cultiver des putains de fruits alien.

Loki l'observa avec attention, toujours surpris de cet air presque...triste sur le visage de son allié provisoire, et alors l'évidence le frappa :

\- Tu aimes ta planète.

Tony le fixa comme s'il était idiot, haussant les sourcils en roulant des yeux et répliqua :

\- Évidemment, je te rappelles que je suis né dessus ! Je déteste la voir ruinée comme ça, pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai cherché - et trouvé - une énergie alternative et non polluante ?!

Il soupira faiblement, recommençant à manger la part de melon alien et continua :

\- Je sais que c'est déjà trop tard, que d'ici quelques milliers d'années ce ne sera plus qu'un caillou stérile et que je peux faire tous les efforts du monde, ça changera rien, qu'on sera sûrement les seuls imbéciles dans les neuf royaumes à s'être auto-détruits. Ma seule consolation, c'est que ce jour-là, je ne serai plus là pour voir ça.

Loki ne répondit rien sur le coup, choqué et fasciné à la fois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'esprit de Stark puisse être à ce point complexe et inquiet pour le futur de son "caillou de planète" quand on voyait à quel point les humains s'en souciaient peu généralement, jetant déchets dans les rues produisant en masse, réduisant leurs si belles forêts à du petit bois pour des pancartes publicitaires.

\- Tu n'es pas si égoïste que les gens le pensent, souffla-t-il alors.

Tony le fixa d'un air surpris, puis un faible sourire traversa son visage tandis qu'il répétait à nouveau, en écho aux paroles du dieu :

\- Tu n'es pas si mauvais que les gens le pensent.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, et Tony pensa soudain, comme une évidence qu'il n'avait remarqué avant, lui éclatant au visage de manière soudaine :

« - Tu es comme moi. »

Mais il ne dit rien, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on est sensé dire à un prétendu ennemi, alors il garda les lèvres closes et finit par baisser les yeux. Il sembla penser que cette tension était trop étrange, trop inhabituelle, comme des amis qui partageaient un moment, et ça ne lui plaisait définitivement pas, alors il termina rapidement de manger son fruit et se leva, demandant où il pouvait dormir pour la nuit - toutes ces péripéties l'avaient épuisé.

\- A l'étage du haut, il y a un lit, répondit le dieu.

Il eut un sourire moqueur et ajouta :

\- Évite de confondre avec le mien à côté, Stark.

Ce dernier ne répondit même pas, un peu trop fatigué pour ça et se contenta de monter l'escalier en bois pour se rendre à l'étage du dessus, décidé à dormir comme une masse.

* * *

Il fallait bien que le côté insomniaque et bardé de cauchemars de Tony revienne le hanter en cet instant, après que Loki l'ait balancé sur le sol en remarquant qu'il s'était évidemment trompé de lit, trop fatigué pour vérifier lequel avait déjà servit par le passé, et qu'il avait grimpé tant bien que mal sur le second pour tenter de se reposer.

Ils devaient s'être couchés depuis deux heures ou peut-être trois, tout au plus, lorsque Stark commença à faire un cauchemar, s'agitant dans son sommeil, une main agrippant la fine couverture sous laquelle il s'était glissé en lâchant un bruit étouffé.

Même s'il ne faisait pas beaucoup de bruit au début, cela finit par empirer et le sommeil déjà léger de Loki ne mit pas longtemps à disparaître, le réveillant, les sens alertes et persuadé qu'on les avait retrouvés il ne savait comment. En se redressant d'un bond dans son lit il ne trouva personne près à le traîner de nouveau en cellule, seulement l'humain qui gesticulait et gémissait dans son sommeil, loin de ses sarcasmes et moqueries habituels. Il était agrippé à sa couverture, les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés. Le dieu quant à lui était vraiment curieux de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux - en effet, il avait appris très jeune comme tous les asgardiens que les habitants de Midgard étaient les seuls à avoir la faculté de rêver, et donc de faire des cauchemars, et c'est ce qui semblait se passer en cet instant - c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un en proie à ces histoires de rêve.

S'approchant davantage, il se pencha légèrement sur le lit du midgardien pour observer, regrettant l'absence de sa magie qui aurait pu lui montrer son cauchemar, lorsque celui-ci se redressa d'un bond en hurlant :

\- STEVE !

Cela eut pour effet de faire reculer le dieu d'un large bond en arrière, plus que surpris par le réveil horriblement violent de Stark qui était haletant, une main agrippée à son T-shirt, là où se trouvait son réacteur. Semblant se rendre compte de sa présence proche, Tony tourna la tête dans sa direction et Loki retint au dernier moment un geste de recul en voyant les prunelles teintées de terreur de son allié, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot, semblant à peine se rendre compte de la situation. Le brun finit néanmoins par remarquer que ses tremblements ne se calmaient pas et jura fortement, rapprochant ses genoux de sa poitrine qu'il enserra de ses bras, tentant de se calmer. Le dieu quant à lui continuait de fixer la scène avec une curiosité qui aurait presque put paraître malsaine, même si Tony se doutait au fond de lui que l'asgardien ne devait pas penser à mal mais il ne put s'empêcher de cracher :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'tu regardes comme ça, putain ?!

La curiosité s'échappa immédiatement du regard du dieu, remplacé par de la froideur qui inquiétèrent un instant Tony.

\- Tu m'empêches de dormir, souffla-t-il d'un air menaçant.

\- Ouais, désolé, murmura le brun sans vraiment faire attention à lui, lâchant ses genoux pour s'asseoir un peu mieux sur le lit, glissant une main dans ses cheveux par automatisme, les ébouriffant un peu plus encore.

Loki le dévisagea sans un mot, observant la manière dont la panique quittait ses prunelles, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Croisant les bras, la curiosité revient tout aussi vite et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que l'imbécile en bleu avec son frisbee a bien pu te faire ?

Tony lui envoya un regard noir, les mots s'échappant de sa bouche avec la même froideur dont le dieu était capable :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Le brun sembla enfin se rendre compte de ce que l'asgardien venait de dire et écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de faire remarquer :

\- Depuis quand tu sais ce qu'est un frisbee, toi ?

Loki fronça les sourcils, répliquant d'un air agacé - parce que c'était pas le sujet putain :

\- Je suis moins ignorant de votre monde que mon fr- que Thor peut l'être.

Tony ne répondit rien à cela, un peu trop abasourdi - parce que Loki savait ce qu'était un frisbee bon sang, avec quoi avait-il fait sa culture midgardienne au juste ?! Néanmoins, la comparaison était appropriée, mais cela lui faisait penser à Steve, chose qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Finissant de se lever, il se dirigea vers la sortie mais le dieu demanda aussitôt :

\- Que fais-tu, Stark?

\- Je vais bricoler un peu mon armure et cette nouvelle arme, j'arriverai pas à me rendormir de toute manière, expliqua l'ingénieur en haussant les épaules.

\- Si j'avais eu ma magie, j'aurai pu t'aider à te rendormir, remarqua le dieu.

\- Merci de me rappeler que c'est pas possible, alors, charria Tony sans réelle méchanceté, se contentant de sortir, laissant le dieu songeur derrière lui.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de huit heures, Loki fut réveillé par des bruits un peu trop insistants de tirs. Oui, des tirs à huit heures du matin dans son petit havre de paix envahi par un Stark, bon dieu. Poussant un juron envers le crétin d'humain qu'il avait accepté ici, il se redressa, quittant à regret le lit plutôt confortable pour redescendre à l'étage du dessous, l'endroit lui faisant penser à quelque chose d'assez apocalyptique - comme si Thor était passé par là à coups de marteau, et il eut soudainement envie d'étriper le mortel.

Ce dernier était assis au beau milieu de la pièce, son armure en pièces détachées étalée partout autour de lui. L'arme qu'il avait été forcé d'acheter à Tokyo d'En-Haut n'était pas loin, apparemment intacte tandis que Tony avait plusieurs outils dans les mains, dont cette satanée clé à molette - qu'il soit maudit avec son objet de mort !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire dans mon salon, sombre imbécile ? souffla Loki d'une voix plus exaspérée que véritablement furieuse.

L'ingénieur sursauta légèrement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver puis se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant d'excitation, l'air fiévreux - même si cela n'atténuait en rien les larges cernes sous ses yeux et son air extrêmement fatigué,à la limite de l'inconscience. Oubliant qu'il n'était en aucun cas en compagnie de Bruce, il se lança dans une explication, babillant en faisant de grands gestes et le dieu fut bien vite obligé de le calmer :

\- Moins vite, je ne comprends rien.

Sérieusement, il se demandait encore pourquoi il ne s'était pas débarrassé de l'humain pour en trouver un moins encombrant et épuisant, car à long terme c'était lui qui allait le tuer à force d'être aussi agaçant. Il fixa Stark reprendre son souffle de manière un peu précipitée, se calmant plus ou moins avant d'expliquer :

\- Bon, tu vois la manière dont cette arme que j'ai achetée devient liquide du genre trop stylé ?! Je me suis demandé si je pouvais comprendre le mécanisme et faire pareil avec mon armure...

\- Ce n'est pas possible pour l'instant, expliqua calmement le dieu.

\- Pourquoi ? rétorqua aussitôt Tony, prenant un air boudeur, à la limite du vindicatif.

\- C'est une sorte de technologie biométrique qui se lit directement au corps touché, comme un être vivant, je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de reproduire cela, s'amusa l'asgardien.

\- C'est un défi ? répliqua le brun, haussant un sourcil amusé.

\- Une affirmation, stupide insecte, répondit Loki en s'accoudant au chambranle de l'encadrement d'escalier, nullement impressionné par l'air supérieur que tentait de prendre le brun.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons, je suis capable de tout niveau technologie, termina le milliardaire, se souciant peu de l'insulte qui était plus amusée que méchante pour le coup.

Loki n'ajouta rien suite à cela, et il n'en avait pas besoin car dans un sens, il était persuadé que le midgardien avait raison, et qu'il était sûrement capable de reproduire cette chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, vu son génie. A la place, il fixa d'un air un peu las le bazar étalé dans le petit salon de sa planque végétale et soupira, s'approchant un peu.

\- Prends ton arme, ordonna-t-il.

\- Quoi ? releva le brun d'un air surpris.

Roulant des yeux, Loki désigna l'arme biométrique posée à même le sol et s'exclama à nouveau :

\- Prends-là, je croyais que tu voulais apprendre à t'en servir ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider le brun qui se leva d'un bond, l'air de nouveau surexcité, attrapant l'arme en question avant de s'approcher de Loki. Ce dernier se demanda un instant ce qu'il était en train de faire de stupide, mais continua tout de même avant de changer d'avis. Se penchant sur l'objet, il désigna les minuscules hologrammes qui s'affichaient tout autour et désigna une valeur écrite en gros :

\- Tu vois ça ? C'est la puissance mise dans ton prochain tir, que tu peux régler avec cette molette-là.

Désignant un autre chiffre, il continua :

\- Et ça, c'est la puissance restante. Il faut savoir que ce sont des armes biométriques qui sont liées au corps de leur utilisateur, donc lorsque ses batteries sont à plat elles se rechargent via des bornes spéciales, des batteries portables ou, le plus souvent, directement sur l'énergie vitale de leur possesseur.

A ces mots, Tony écarquilla légèrement les yeux, fixant le revolver de métal luisant avec inquiétude et fit immédiatement remarquer :

\- Et si on est quasiment à bout de forces ?

\- L'arme ne tire plus d'énergie vitale du tout si cela menace la vie de son utilisateur, répondit le dieu en roulant des yeux, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Et de toute manière, tu ne devrais pas avoir à te soucier de ça, vu ton cas...

Loki venait de dire cela tout en désignant son réacteur légèrement visible sous le T-shirt que Tony avait changé durant la nuit, d'un gris qui laissait passer la lumière bleutée bien malgré-lui. L'ingénieur recula vivement en le voyant approcher la main de son ARK, le dévisageant avec méfiance et une pointe d'inquiétude. Le dieu grimaça face à cela et fit remarquer, prodigieusement agacé :

\- Je n'allais pas y toucher, Stark, à votre machin.

Le brun fut un peu plus rassuré à ces mots, reprenant sa place pour en savoir plus sur sa nouvelle arme, ne remarquant pas le regard tout de même curieux que le dieu posait sur le réacteur. Même après toutes ces années, il n'avait toujours pas compris à quoi pouvait bien servir cette chose dans le torse de l'humain, mis à part peut-être booster la puissance de son armure de métal, quoiqu'il était persuadé que ce n'était pas sa seule utilisation, loin de là. Néanmoins, Stark ne semblait pas enclin à le voir approcher, alors lui poser directement la question...il ne se heurterait qu'à un mur et il pourrait aller se faire voir, donc mieux valait ne même pas tenter. Retournant au sujet principal, il attrapa le bras du mortel, ignorant son tressaillement - comme s'il allait lui faire du mal, ne s'étaient-ils pas mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de l'aide de l'un et de l'autre ?! - et continua :

\- Tu sais déjà comment le déployer lorsqu'il est à ton poignet, et tu as juste à toucher ici pour qu'il redevienne un bracelet assez discret.

Lui montrant l'endroit, il laissa Stark tester à son tour, s'amusant à déployer l'arme puis la faire retourner à sa forme de bracelet allongé. Puis sans prévenir, il décida de lever le canon et tira dans le vide, créant un bruit du tonnerre alors que le rayon d'énergie d'un bleu électrique traversait l'écorce de l'arbre dans lequel ils se reposaient comme s'il s'était agit d'une feuille de papier. Loki resta lui-même un instant abasourdi, tout autant que Stark avant de finalement le secouer dans tous les sens :

\- Bon sang abruti de mortel c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! hurla-t-il en se retenant de le balancer dans le mur.

\- Mais je pensais pas que ce serait si puissant, protesta Tony avec véhémence, tentant de se dégager en vain de la poigne de fer du dieu.

\- Normalement ça ne l'est pas, sauf si votre machin brillant surcharge ses batteries ! continua Loki sur le même ton - il allait finir par commettre un énième meurtre avec cet idiot.

Loin de se sentir coupable, le midgardien se contenta d'observer son arme avec de grands yeux émerveillés, ne tenant même plus compte que le dieu le tenait toujours à bout de bras.

\- Tu crois vraiment que mon réacteur rend les tirs plus puissants ?! C'est absolument parfait, je ne sais pas encore comment je pourrais utiliser cette technologie pour mon armure mais-

Blasé de l'entendre babiller à nouveau sur sa technologie chérie, Loki le lâcha et le laissa se rattraper misérablement sur le sol en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, semblant à deux points de crier de frustration - bon, il avait intérêt à se retenir, il lui restait un minimum de sa réputation à sauver, merci bien.

\- C'est génial, en conclut finalement Tony.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'aurai dit, siffla Loki en lui jetant un regard noir.

Le brun l'ignora, se contentant de fixer avec stupeur le trou que son arme avait fait dans l'écorce et qui dévoilait la forêt extérieur, qui était ne train de se reboucher tout seul.

\- Putain de-

\- Rappelle-toi, sort de longue durée, avant que je ne perde mes pouvoirs, lui rappela l'asgardien, anticipant la question de l'humain - il commençait à le connaître un minimum à vrai dire.

\- Et ça répare aussi tout seul ?! Bordel, pourquoi moi j'ai pas ça pour toutes mes armures ?! T'es sûr que les mortels peuvent pas apprendre la magie ?

\- Sûr et certain, et même si c'était le cas tu pourrais toujours supplier en vain pour que je te l'apprenne, ricana le dieu.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'aurai été te le demander à toi ? s'amusa Tony, comme si cette idée était du grand n'importe quoi.

Le dieu se contenta de plisser les yeux, faisant remarquer en relevant le menton :

\- Peut-être, mais je suis le meilleur dans ce domaine.

\- Ne t'y crois pas trop, répliqua l'humain.

\- Ce n'est que la vérité.

Est-ce que sur Terre on disait vraiment que Tony était l'être le plus arrogant qui existe ? Non mais parce que là, il y avait un dieu bien gratiné dans le genre, alors bon !

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ressemblait un peu trop à une discussion amicale sans la moindre insulte depuis quelques minutes, et c'était définitivement quelque chose de trop anormal entre eux deux, donc l'ingénieur s'exclama soudain, changeant directement le sujet :

\- Bon, il est temps de mettre un plan au point pour voler ce livre !

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu (malgré son air un peu transition!). Concernant celui de dimanche prochain (je vous dis, pour l'instant j'arrive à garder mon avance sur la fanfic et avancer mon autre fic Time is Out en même temps ! XD) (Oui, j'écris totalement 14 000 mots par semaine, je ne sais pas comment j'y arrive en tout cas...XD) Bref donc, celui de dimanche prochain concernera de vieille traditions asgardiennes, encore plus de nourriture bizarre, un Tony tout mignon et un cambriolage totalement foireux, alors soyez au rendez-vous ! ;)

Je pense avoir fait le tour alors encore merci pour votre lecture et à dimanche prochain c:


	5. Tentative de cambriolage foireuse

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey les petits loups, comment ça va ? Pour ceux qui passent le BAC, je vous souhaite bon courage ! :)

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, donc à vous de me dire ! :)

IMPORTANT ! A un moment donné je parle de l'âge de Tony, qui si on suit la trame des films, vient d'avoir 47 ans le 29 mai dernier (2017). Or, puisque cette fanfic se passe un mois après Civil War (2016), il vient donc d'avoir 46 ans. Je le précise pour ceux qui ne comprendrais pas lorsqu'ils vont arriver à ce passage ! :)

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ça, on se retrouve en bas !:D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Tentative de cambriolage foireuse**

\- Donc, c'est bien ce que je disais, je vais avoir besoin de ton Multi-langage si je veux retrouver ce livre ! s'exclama Tony, un air triomphant sur le visage.

Loki ne répondit pas immédiatement, tentant de masquer son air agacé - il n'avait en aucun cas envie de partager cela avec le mortel, et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Allez, comme ça on pourra faire des blagues dans des langues que personne ne comprendra et ils penseront qu'on se moque d'eux, ce sera génial ! s'enthousiasma le brun.

L'ingénieur ainsi que le dieu se trouvaient actuellement assis à la table, la corbeille de fruits très sucrés repoussée sur le côté tandis qu'ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, penchés sur une carte grossière du palais que l'asgardien avait dessinée pour lui.

Un sourire moqueur étira le visage de Loki lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de l'humain et fit remarquer :

\- Comptes-tu vraiment passer ton temps à faire des blagues en ma compagnie ?

D'accord, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était un peu trop surréaliste, même pour lui. Grimaçant légèrement, il continua tout de même :

\- Allez, t'as vu un peu la taille de cette bibliothèque ? Je n'y arriverais jamais si tu ne me refiles pas ce don !

\- Je pourrais aussi te guider en passant par ton esprit, contra le dieu.

\- Alors ça même pas en rêve, répliqua le brun, les bras croisés sur son réacteur, l'air imperturbable.

Loki soupira, passant une main lasse sur son visage. Apparemment, ils n'allaient pas avoir beaucoup d'autres choix.

\- Bon eh bien, je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen que de t'apprendre le multi-langage... fit-il, se retenant de soupirer lourdement.

En voyant le regard étincelant du brun, il en vint presque à ne pas regretter de faire une telle chose. Il semblait tellement heureux de la nouvelle qu'il n'arrivait pas à être vraiment exaspéré cette fois.

\- Alors, comment on fait ça ? s'exclama Tony, tentant de cacher son air surexcité.

Il fallait le comprendre, il allait être en mesure de comprendre n'importe quelle langue dans n'importe quel univers ! N'importe qui serait prêt à payer pour quelque chose d'aussi incroyable ! A vrai dire, plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait que le fait d'aider Loki - plus ou moins de force, ne l'oublions pas - n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Malgré quelques moments qu'il aurait voulu oublier, comme ces vols de souvenirs sur Tokyo d'En-Haut, globalement cela lui changeait les idées et, s'il osait le dire, il en arrivait presque à s'amuser un peu.

\- Il y a une sorte de fruit qui permet de libérer la partie du cerveau contenant ce don, expliqua le dieu calmement. Mais il est assez compliqué à obtenir.

\- Quelle sorte de fruit ?

\- ...la pomme d'or, avoua Loki après un instant d'hésitation.

Le brun le regarda un instant, bouche bée, puis finit par faire remarquer, plus que surpris :

\- Je croyais que ce fruit était sensé rendre immortel ?

\- C'est exact, mais ce ne sont pas ses seules utilisations, et le multi-langage en fait partie. Si tu n'en mange qu'une fine lamelle, cela devrait suffire, même s'il est possible que tu rajeunisses tout de même de quelques années, avoua le dieu, l'air peu ravi de donner quelque chose d'aussi précieux à un simple mortel.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Tony qui trépignait d'impatience sur sa chaise. D'accord, cette entraide forcée était définitivement la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver depuis bien longtemps ! Rajeunir de quelques années ?! C'était plus que bienvenu !

\- D'ailleurs Stark, comment connais-tu l'existence de la pomme d'or ? Tu as eu l'air de déjà la connaître lorsque je l'ai mentionnée, demanda le dieu d'un air méfiant, plissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Je te rappelle que sur Terre, il y a de nombreux mythes à votre sujet. Lorsque t'as décidé que venir envahir le coin avec tes Chitauris était sympa, j'ai fait quelques recherches, c'est là que j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur la pomme d'or et d'autres trucs, expliqua le milliardaire ne haussant les épaules.

Loki ne répondit rien à cela, ne cherchant même à savoir ce que l'humain avait bien pu trouver d'autre et si tous leurs mythes étaient vraiment tous basés sur la réalité qu'il avait lui-même vécue.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais aller chercher cette pomme tout seul, tu ne serais qu'un poids alors qu'il faut être le plus discret possible.

Tony grommela à ces mots mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant de demander :

\- Et où trouve-t-on l'arbre qui les produit ?

\- Au palais, évidemment, répondit le dieu de la malice avec une grimace agacée - il semblait vraiment peu enclin à s'y rendre, vu la tête qu'il faisait. C'était tout de même beaucoup de détours et de choses à faire pour un simple bouquin, selon l'avis de Tony - mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix qui se présentait à eux, puisque le bracelet empêchait le dieu de se rendre dans certaines parties du palais qui détectaient sa magie, et la bibliothèque en faisait partie - aussi fallait-il se contenter de ce plan.

\- C'est pour cette raison que tu vas rester sagement ici tandis que j'irai chercher la pomme, et il vaut mieux que l'arbre n'ai pas une seule égratignure quand je reviendrais où sinon-

\- Ouais ça va, j'ai pigé le truc, tu me tueras, répliqua l'humain avec un petit sourire moqueur - il semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet par la menace du dieu, à vrai dire.

Néanmoins, il allait tout de même se tenir tranquille, car il savait très bien que l'extérieur ne serait pas le meilleur endroit pour lui - et puis de toute manière il devrait repasser par les buissons de ronces pour sortir, vraiment très peu pour lui !

Regardant le dieu se lever, il fit une dernière blague stupide avant de le laisser s'en aller - se préparant à attendre jusqu'au lendemain, comme l'avait prévu le dieu. Il n'avait pas Jarvis avec lui mais il pourrait sûrement trouver à bricoler un peu ou jouer avec sa nouvelle arme pour s'occuper.

* * *

Loki réfléchissait intensément à la situation alors qu'il évoluait à pas de loups dans le palais, se rendant à la porte donnant sur les jardins royaux qu'il avait tant eu l'habitude de côtoyer étant enfant, en compagnie de Thor. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Fort heureusement, les couloirs et le jardin ne lui étaient pas bloqués - il aurait eu du mal à trouver une autre solution sinon. Il se souvenait des discussions qu'il avait eu étant jeune avec sa mère, la reine Frigga au sujet de beaucoup de choses, mais surtout de la pomme d'or. Elle avait toujours été surprise de voir à quel point le sujet semblait intéresser Loki, même étant plus âgé, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, cela n'avait rien à voir avec de vulgaires plans de conquête ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, loin de là.

Non, la réalité était tout autre : c'était la promesse de la pomme qui l'avait toujours fait rêver, bien qu'il eusse préféré qu'on lui arrache la langue plutôt que de l'admettre.

En vérité, l'arbre était inutile pour eux, immortels de leur état : hormis les cas de grande blessure où ils se servaient de la pomme comme médicament, mais ce n'était pas non plus ce qui intéressait Loki, loin de là. C'était le fait qu'elle rendait les mortels immortels.

Sa mère la lui avait raconté plus d'une fois, cette magnifique histoire de l'asgardienne Chariva, une grande dame de la cour aux boucles épaisses et à la peau caramel, qui bien des siècles plus tôt était tombée amoureuse d'un être mortel - dans l'histoire, il ne se souvenait plus s'il s'agissait d'un humain ou une autre espèce, comme un Kree par exemple - et à qui elle avait offert la pomme après demande auprès du roi Odin pour pouvoir vivre leur amour pour l'éternité.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de Chariva et son amant, seul Odin gardait sûrement le secret de leur existence, certainement partis vivre bien loin du palais et de ses côtés étouffants. Loki aimait cette histoire sans l'avoir jamais avoué à personne d'autre qu'à Frigga, parce que cela lui faisait penser que peut-être, il trouverait enfin quelqu'un qui voudrait de lui un jour et qu'il n'aurait pas à souffrir si c'était un mortel - il n'aurait qu'à donner la pomme.

Avec les siècles, l'histoire de Chariva s'était souvent répétée et il y avait à présent quelques anciens mortels parmi eux, certains toujours au palais, Odin accordant toujours la pomme à chacun d'eux qui en semblaient d'ailleurs dignes - et c'était devenu une tradition d'offrir cette pomme à la personne avec qui on souhaitait partager sa vie, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin car étant déjà immortelle. Cette tradition faisait toujours grand bruit et beaucoup d'asgardiens se voyaient rêver de la pomme et de celui ou celle qui la leur apporterait.

Mais Loki avait grandit maintenant, et ces histoires n'étaient plus que pour les naïfs et ceux croyant encore à de stupides sentiments - alors qu'il est si facile de tromper ceux qu'on aime le plus.

Et il allait donner la pomme à Stark.

Certes, c'était dans son intérêt, et il n'en mangerait qu'une fine lamelle - mais au fond de lui, ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose, ça le ramenait à ses vieux rêves d'enfant et il ne savait comment régir parfaitement face à ça. Bien sûr qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de l'humain, mais ce dernier allait quand même en manger un bout juste pour lui venir en aide - et il avait dû mal à rester de marbre face à ça, même si Stark ne pouvait savoir l'importance d'un tel geste, évidemment - sauf si Thor lui en avait déjà parlé mais Loki était près à parier que non.

Soupirant, il tenta de chasser toutes ces pensées parasites de son esprit et continua d'avancer, déguisé à la perfection avec l'une des tenues que ceux de la cour avaient l'habitude de porter, arrivant sans encombre à la porte.

\- Bon, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher avant que ce crétin de Stark ne fasse flamber la moitié de la forêt, souffla-t-il en se glissant entre les buissons, repérant les branches de l'arbre un peu plus loin.

Car il n'était pas dupe et commençait à connaître un minimum l'humain, et il était presque sûr que ce dernier devait être en train de jouer avec son armure - et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la forêt de Tyv ne parte dans un brasier fumant, vu à quel point Stark semblait doué pour faire ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire, justement.

Loki avançait avec prudence et lenteur, priant pour ne pas être vu. Il n'avait peut-être plus ses pouvoirs mais avait créé bien d'autres moyens d'entrer ou sortir discrètement du palais au cas où il se retrouverait dans une situation similaire où il devrait fuir ou s'infiltrer, et à présent il était plutôt heureux de l'avoir fait.

Continuant de s'approcher, il arriva bientôt devant l'arbre tant recherché. L'écorce de ce dernier était d'un or sombre, semblant miroiter sous la lumière du soleil d'Asgard, reflétant sa couleur sur le sol alentour et ses branches lumineuses étirées vers le ciel, lorsqu'elles ne penchaient pas à cause du poids des lourdes pommes à la délicate couleur dorée, comme les bijoux feuilletés d'or. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il approcha de l'arbre. Heureusement, cela faisait déjà des siècles qu'il n'y avait plus de dragon ou quelconque créature pour garder l'arbre comme cela fut le cas un jour, puisque de toute manière, tous ici étaient immortels et n'avaient aucun intérêt à voler une pomme - mis à part Loki, évidemment. Décrochant la plus belle qu'il put trouver - autant faire les choses correctement, non ? Où tentait-il de s'en persuader ? - il la glissa avec délicatesse dans une sacoche à ses côtés, faisant attention à ne pas faire un éclat sur la chair tendre et dorée, puis repartit aussi furtivement qu'il était venu.

* * *

Lorsque Loki revint quelques heures plus tard à l'arbre dans lequel ils se cachaient, il trouva bien vite Stark en plein bricolage, comme il l'avait deviné.

Ce dernier avait également mangé, vu la manière dont la corbeille de fruits terriblement sucrés semblait avoir diminué, et était de nouveau assis au sol, dessinant sur des plans étalés partout autour de lui, ayant trouvé le papier et le crayon dans l'un des tiroirs des meubles de la pièce.

\- Que fais-tu encore ? soupira le dieu de la malice.

Cela eut pour effet de faire violemment sursauter le brun qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, écarquillant les yeux de surprise avant de pousser un soupir en voyant que ce n'était que lui - il se détendait un peu trop en compagnie de Loki à vrai dire, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, et c'était mauvais. Ils avaient beau avoir un objectif commun, à savoir se débarrasser de leurs bracelets, Tony ne devait pas oublier qu'il restait dangereux, et qu'il était en première ligne si le dieu était soudain en proie à un coup de colère.

\- J'ai réussi à démonter mon arme biométrique pour voir son fonctionnement et ce qui la connecte à moi, j'ai fait quelques plans le plus précis possible avant de la remonter, je veux voir si je peux adapter cette technologie à mon armure, expliqua le milliardaire en rassemblant ses papiers autour de lui.

\- Tu as réussi à la démonter ? s'étonna le dieu, le fixant en tentant de cacher son expression totalement surprise.

\- Évidemment, il suffisait de trouver les quelques endroits à trifouiller pour ça, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules - et à la manière dont il le disait, cela semblait vraiment très simple, alors que c'était loin de l'être.

\- Elles ne sont pas sensées être démontables, comment as-tu fait ? souffla Loki.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je-

\- Oui, je sais ! Je veux dire, elle t'a laissé faire ? L'arme?

\- Euh...tu en parles comme si elle était vivante, fit remarquer Tony avec un petit sourire gêné, comme si le dieu était fou.

\- Évidemment, elles sont connectées à toi et sont biométriques ! siffla l'asgardien comme si l'humain était idiot. A ce titre, elles possèdent une sorte de conscience, et crois-moi que ces armes ne se laissent jamais démonter, par qui que ce soit.

\- Pourtant, je l'ai juste fait, fit Stark en haussant les épaules. Peut-être qu'elle a vu que je voulais juste voir comment elle était faite et pas lui faire du mal ?

\- C'est ridicule. Cette arme à sûrement repéré ton côté technophile à la limite de la décence, ricana le dieu en s'installant finalement à la table.

Tony se contenta de lui tirer la langue de manière totalement immature, agitant sa clé à molette vers lui qui trainait au sol d'un air faussement menaçant avant de finir de rassembler ses papiers et son arme sagement enroulé autour de son bras et déposa ses plans sur la table, s'installant à nouveau en face de Loki, s'emparant d'un melon bleu pour en manger un bout.

\- Tu vas finir par devenir énorme, charria le dieu avec un grand sourire moqueur, désignant le fruit sucré que l'humain était en train de déguster avec un bruit ravi.

\- On ne vit qu'une fois, répliqua l'ingénieur.

\- Parle pour toi, se moqua Loki, loin d'être concerné par cette expression parfaitement mortelle.

Tony se contenta de grogner, fixant le dieu tout en lui demandant, pas la bouche pleine heureusement :

\- Alors, tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

L'asgardien ne répondit rien, se contentant de récupérer sa sacoche avec délicatesse pour la poser sur la table, détachant l'ouverture pour en sortir la pomme qui scintillait avec délicatesse et douceur, attirant aussitôt le regard émerveillé de Tony qui en abandonna son melon bleu sans le moindre remord.

\- Elle est magnifique, s'exclama-t-il avec un air proche de l'adoration dans le regard.

Loki eut un reniflement presque dédaigneux, tentant de cacher à quel point il pensait la même chose que l'humain et récupéra un petit couteau propre couvert de gravures, découpant une lamelle fine, presque transparente à l'intérieur de la pomme, la tendant du bout des doigts à l'Iron man :

\- Profites-en Stark, ce sera le seul morceau que tu pourras jamais goûter.

Le concerné ne se formalisa pas de cela, récupérant seulement le minuscule morceau doré avec un regard brillant, le fixant sous toutes ses coutures comme si cela pouvait lui révéler tous les secrets de la pomme et de l'univers avec. Hésitant un instant, il le glissa à l'intérieur de la bouche, lâchant presque aussitôt un bruit de délectation, fermant à demi les yeux. Loki n'avait jamais goûté la pomme - après tout, personne n'avait jamais eu envie de la lui offrir en gage d'amour - mais il savait que son goût surpassait n'importe quelle nourriture dans l'univers, selon les dires de ceux qui avaient eu la chance d'en manger.

\- C'est...putain de merde, j'ai jamais rien mangé comme ça, murmura Tony avec adoration.

Loki attendait qu'il finisse, le fixant en se sentant presque jaloux de le voir profiter de la pomme, remarquant presque aussitôt la manière dont le peu de jus de paillettes dorées de la lamelle glissa des lèvres de Stark, qu'il récupéra presque aussitôt avec sa langue - et il remarqua bien malgré lui qu'il avait retenu son souffle durant toute la durée du geste et que cela lui avait laissé la gorge étrangement sèche. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il avait tout de même offert la pomme à l'humain, même si ce n'était qu'un minuscule morceau. Il priait pour que jamais personne ne l'apprenne et surtout par Thor ou Frigga, car ils seraient bien capables de l'obliger à garder Stark pour l'éternité à ses côtés - manquerait plus que ça !

\- Divin, termina Stark avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, fixant le reste de la pomme avec envie.

C'était le cas de le dire, c'était certain ! Néanmoins en voyant son regard gourmand, Loki attira la pomme à lui et l'éloigna du brun, lui jetant un regard qui signifiait fortement "N'y pense même pas.". Tony sembla un peu déçu mais ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de le regarder ranger le reste de la pomme quasiment entière tout en demandant :

\- Quand les effets vont-ils agir ?

\- Le temps de digestion, qui est de trois heures chez vous les humains, je crois bien. Puisque tu t'es empiffré de fruits vraiment lourds avant, ça devrait être plutôt quatre heures, même.

Loki eut un sourire amusé et continua :

\- Tu risques de perdre quelques rides en même temps qu'entendre l'asgardien que je parle normalement.

Tony haussa les sourcils et demanda, intrigué :

\- Combien d'années je vais gagner ?

\- Vu la taille du morceau que je t'ai donné, pas plus de cinq ou six ans, je pense.

\- Et comment ça, l'asgardien que tu parles normalement ?

Loki soupira un peu, toujours aussi agacé à l'idée de devoir toujours tout expliquer à Stark, mais répondit tout de même de bonne grâce :

\- Je parle asgardien depuis que je suis venu te voir dans ta tour, seulement, mon multi-langage transcrit immédiatement cela en anglais pour toi. Lorsque tu possèderas aussi le multi-langage, sache qu'il s'adapte et se calque sur la langue que ton interlocuteur parle, c'est à dire que si je parle en premier asgardien, tu parleras la même langue, et si c'est toi qui commence une conversation avec ton anglais, mon multi-langage te répond en anglais.

\- C'est absolument génial, assura Tony, les yeux brillant d'excitation à peine contenue, l'air impatient de tester tout cela dans une poignée d'heures.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit le dieu - après tout, possédant cela depuis sa naissance, cela n'avait rien d'incroyable pour lui.

\- En attendant, je vais continuer à regarder aux modifications que je veux faire sur mon armure ! s'exclama le brun en retournant à ses plans.

Loki l'observa du coin de l'oeil, faisant finalement remarquer après un moment de pause :

\- Comment fais-tu pour être toujours aussi surexcité ?

\- Tu sais, comme disent les jeunes, fume avant que la vie t'fume, répondit Tony avec amusement, haussant légèrement les épaules.

En voyant les sourcils du dieu se foncer d'incompréhension, il roula des yeux et rajouta :

\- En gros, tu ne sais jamais quand tu vas mourir, tu vois ? Si ça se trouve sur Terre, je pourrai me faire écrabouiller par un chauffard du jour au lendemain-

\- Je pensais que c'était toi le chauffard, charria le dieu avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je t'accorde ça, avoua l'ingénieur d'un air amusé, agitant la clé à molette vers lui comme pour approuver ses dires. Bref, rien ne me dit que je ne vais pas mourir dans deux heures, alors c'est un peu comme dire, vis ta vie à fond parce que tu ne sais pas combien de temps il te reste.

\- Présentement tu le sais, avec ce bracelet il doit te rester pas loin de douze jours, railla le dieu.

\- Merci, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais entendre, répliqua l'humain d'un air exaspéré. Enfin, t'as compris le principe. Je vais pas attendre que les choses se fassent toutes seules, je me bouge.

Tony commença à rectifier quelques uns de ses plans, fronçant les sourcils en repérant quelques une de ses fautes et raturant des passages entiers de ses idées parfois.

\- Vous les humains êtes tellement compliqués, fit remarquer Loki au bout d'un moment.

Un rire échappa au brun qui releva le regard vers lui, le dévisageant un instant avant de finalement faire remarquer à son tour :

\- Vous pouvez prétendre au titre, vous les asgardiens.

Stark fixa avec surprise la manière dont le dieu se crispa à ces mots, comme si ces paroles étaient presque une insulte, quelque chose dans lequel il ne se voyait, ne se reconnaissait pas, et cela l'étonna au plus haut point. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

\- Enfin, dans tous les cas, je ne dis pas non à quelques années de moins, continua Tony avec bonheur, tentant de changer de sujet de conversation en voyant à quel point le dieu semblait perturbé par ses dernières paroles.

Finissant de s'occuper de ses plans, récupérant la mallette contenant son armure pour voir comment il s'y prendrait pour rendre son système identique à celui de sa nouvelle arme, il continua, plus pour lui-même que qui que ce soit d'autre :

\- Si j'avais pu effacer les cinq dernières années de ma vie aussi facilement que quelques rides, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Quand vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Avengers ? demanda le dieu, agacé - c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas ses réponses !

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? A quoi ça t'avance ? Non, mieux, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ?!

Face au silence plus qu'éloquent du dieu de la malice, le brun eut un reniflement dédaigneux et lâcha :

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Loki aurait voulu lui cracher une réplique cinglante mais il s'en sentait étrangement incapable, rien qu'à voir la manière dont les épaules de l'humains étaient tendues, attendant la suite de la conversation avec inquiétude, et son air infiniment las, comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules - le dieu lui-même était un peu comme ça parfois, lorsqu'il était certain qu'on ne le regardait pas.

\- Me le diras-tu un jour ? s'obstina Loki.

Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi le dieu s'entêtait de la sorte, cherchant à tout prix à en savoir plus sur son passé. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui apporter ? N'était-ce pas que de la curiosité malsaine, au final ?

\- Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance, ça n'a pas changé, rappela Tony dans un murmure.

Il releva la tête de ses plans, plongeant son regard chocolat dans les prunelles émeraude de son plus si ennemi que ça et ajouta :

\- Peut-être, lorsque ma vie ne sera plus mise en danger à cause de ton bracelet stupide.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé, et se contenta d'acquiescer, acceptant ce qui s'apparentait plus ou moins à un étrange marché - un de plus.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony avait totalement oublié l'existence de la pomme dorée ainsi que cette histoire de rajeunissement, continuant de démonter son armure et comparant avec les plans de son arme à nouveau étalé partout sur le sol du salon, pas dérangé d'être assis à même le sol dur de l'écorce de l'arbre.

\- Dis-moi, demanda-t-il soudainement en direction du dieu, où est-ce que je pourrais trouver cet espèce de métal liquide ? Ce serait quand même parfait pour cette nouvelle armure...

L'asgardien releva la tête du plan du palais sur lequel il semblait dessiner pour répondre mais se figea brusquement, le fixant sans un mot, l'air légèrement troublé.

\- Quoi ? grommela le milliardaire en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Loki se leva, s'approchant de lui - il s'attendait à quelque chose de mauvais, un coup ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais le dieu se contenta de s'accroupir à sa hauteur, éparpillant quelques feuilles à cause de son geste un peu brusque. Il se figea totalement lorsqu'il le vit lever une main - qu'avait-il fait pour se faire frapper ? Devait-il se jeter sur sa clé à molette pour se défendre ?! - mais n'en eut pas le temps lorqu'il sentit seulement les doigts de Loki effleurer le coin de son oeil gauche, presque avec douceur. Le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, il observa les prunelles fascinées du dieu sur sa personne, le rendant presque mal à l'aise tandis que ce dernier murmurait d'un ton caressant :

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir de moi-même les effets d'une pomme d'or.

Son regard dévia des rides disparues - ou au moins fortement atténuées - jusqu'au regard de l'humain, remarquant la manière dont ce dernier était enfin immobile, loin de la pile électrique qu'il était en temps normal, et le regardait avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu as l'air...plus jeune, souffla finalement Loki.

Tony leva une main un peu tremblante vers son oeil droit et effleura le coin de ce dernier, retenant à nouveau son souffle en sentant sa peau juste un peu plus lisse, plus souple, et finit par se lever d'un bond, abandonnant le dieu pour se rendre dans la salle de bain à l'étage, se plantant devant le miroir pour y rester, sous le choc.

Il ne s'était sûrement jamais sentit aussi jeune de sa vie - il le savait pourtant, ce n'était que cinq ou six petites années, mais c'était sûrement celles qui l'avaient le plus épuisé autant physiquement que moralement. Entre l'attaque des Chitauris, Ultron et cette guerre fratricide avec les autres Avengers - avec Steve - il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, et il s'était sentit si las, si fatigué - et à présent, c'était comme si ces dernières années avaient été effacées, rendant son visage plus lisse, faisant disparaître ses dernières rides et atténuant les plus anciennes. Son oeil au beurre noir - Steve frappait si fort qu'il l'avait toujours après plus d'un mois - avait finalement disparu, et il se sentait même un peu plus vif.

\- On dirait que je viens à peine d'entrer dans la quarantaine, s'amusa-t-il avec un léger sourire - et merde, il ne s'était pas sentit sourire comme ça depuis bien longtemps.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda Loki, qui venait de le rejoindre et s'était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, l'air toujours aussi surpris et curieux que lui.

Tony ne se formalisa même pas de la question indiscrète et surprenante de la part du dieu - il était habitué à ses étranges demandes, et il était tellement heureux en cet instant qu'il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, répondant :

\- Je viens d'avoir quarante-six ans.

Et merde, dit comme cela, c'était tellement énorme - et ce n'était pas ce sursis de cinq années de plus qui le sauveraient, parce qu'il finirait par mourir comme tout le monde, au final.

\- Pour quelqu'un d'Asgard comme moi, c'est comme si tu avais déjà vécu des millénaires, avoua le dieu.

\- Vous continuez de vieillir ?

\- Oui, à une lenteur incroyable, mais nous vieillissons, regarde Odin.

\- Je vois...

Plus Loki continuait de le fixer, et plus il se rendait compte à quel point les humains étaient éphémères - il le savait évidemment, mais en cet instant cela le frappait en pleine figure, à voir Stark aussi chamboulé pour cinq pauvres années - un battement de cils pour lui.

\- C'est comme si les cinq dernières années avaient été effacées...

\- Ces dernières années étaient-elles si terribles que cela ? demanda le mage en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Le regard triste que lui renvoya l'humain lui suffit amplement comme réponse et il détourna les yeux, incapable de supporter ça - il n'avait jamais aimé les âmes en peine, et encore moins les prendre en pitié, très peu pour lui.

\- Merci, entendit-il soudain.

Cela le fit aussitôt redresser la tête et fixer l'humain avec surprise, le dévisageant comme s'il était fou.

\- Pardon ?

Tony sembla hésiter un peu, pinçant les lèvres avant de répéter :

\- Je te remercie. Je sais bien que tu m'as donné ce bout de pomme dans ton intérêt, je ne suis pas stupide mais...putain, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est comme si tu avais fait le vide de ces années-là à ma place, alors que j'en suis incapable...

Le brun trépignait sur place, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air agacé de ne savoir comment s'exprimer de manière claire. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et souffla :

\- Donc voilà...merci.

Et pour Loki, voir Stark aussi rayonnant - parce qu'il n'avait pas perdu ce sourire heureux et un peu niais qu'il n'arrivait pas à détester - et empli de gratitude lui fit plaisir, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis.

\- Et le Multi-langage ? continua l'humain au bout d'un temps, intrigué - il faut dire que le fait d'avoir rajeuni avait totalement éclipsé la vrai raison de tout cela dans son esprit.

\- Nous parlons en anglais depuis tout à l'heure puisque c'est toi qui a commencé la conversation, mais laisse-moi tenter de parler asgardien pour voir, proposa Loki.

Tony acquiesça sans un mot, le laissant commencer en premier pour l'entendre dire :

\- Vous êtes un mortel stupide.

\- Merci, tu aurais pu choisir autre chose à me dire, répliqua ledit mortel en fronçant les sourcils, l'air boudeur.

C'est à cet instant que le milliardaire se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé anglais le moins du monde en cet instant - et c'était le plus incroyable. Comme Loki le lui avait expliqué, il comprenait le sens profond des mots, leur essence réelle, et se contentait de le retranscrire de manière simplifiée avec les mots de n'importe quel langage : c'était totalement surréaliste mais il adorait ça, savoir qu'il allait pouvoir communiquer avec n'importe qui, et la manière dont le Multi-langage se calquait sur les paroles de son interlocuteur, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas à faire le moindre effort : de la magie pure et simple.

* * *

De nouveau assis à la table du rez-de-chaussée, les deux plus ou moins ennemis s'étaient installés devant le plan du palais que Loki avait dessiné la veille. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés dessus tandis que le dieu pointait un emplacement du doigt.

\- C'est ici que se trouve la bibliothèque royale. Il va falloir que tu y entres et que tu trouves le bon manuel d'utilisation du bracelet que j'ai, pendant que j'irai créer une diversion pour qu'on ne te repère pas.

Il traça à l'aide d'un feutre rouge le chemin à emprunter dans le dédale de couloirs pour Tony et continua :

\- Nous allons trouver les vêtements que portent ceux de la cour, cela devrait suffire pour nous fondre dans la masse - en espérant que Thor ne soit pas dans les parages où il te reconnaitrait tout de suite.

L'humain acquiesça sans un mot, l'air concentré. Il semblerait que finalement, cette aventure en compagnie de Loki serait plus courte que prévue - mais cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'être trop facile, à vrai dire.

\- Comment comptes-tu créer une diversion ? demanda-t-il d'un air intrigué.

\- Les asgardiens sont des gens très susceptibles, et il ne faut pas grand-chose avant qu'ils ne se provoquent en combat singulier. Je devrais pouvoir provoquer un combat entre deux personnalités de la cour sans trop de problème.

\- Tu parles d'eux comme si tu n'en étais pas un, murmura soudain Tony, toujours appuyé sur ses coudes, lui jetant un regard discret.

Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec une intensité incroyable, et le brun eut sa réponse - le dieu n'était pas Asgardien. Il ne connaissait pas les détails et sûrement ne les aurait-il jamais, mais c'était déjà un début. Déglutissant, il changea de sujet et continua :

\- Quand commençons-nous ?

En début d'après-midi, après le banquet habituel du midi. La plupart d'entre eux s'empiffrent et cela à tendance à les rendre plus lourds et somnolents.

\- Bon, ça me paraît bien, confirma l'humain. Et comment être sûr que je prends le bon livre ? Parce qu'avec tous vos trucs magiques, je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver sans confondre avec un autre obscur langage.

\- Je suppose que nous n'avons qu'à espérer que le Multi-langage soit suffisant. Je t'ai déjà donné son titre et l'étagère où il devrait se trouver, de plus les emprunts sont interdits car les trois quarts de ces livres appartiennent à la famille royale, donc il y sera forcément.

Tony acquiesça, mémorisant son chemin et le programmant dans son armure au cas-où, sans compter les tunnels et autres sorties secrètes créées par Loki lui-même dans le passé, si jamais il avait à s'enfuir par un chemin différent de celui qu'il avait choisi. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer, en théorie, même si on sait tous que ce genre de choses se passe rarement sans encombre.

* * *

Effectivement, en théorie, ça se déroulait plutôt bien pour le moment : Loki et lui étaient passés par l'un de ces chemins cachés et avaient réussi à entrer dans le palais. Pour Tony, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les lieux et il était époustouflé : même lui avec son armure en alliage d'or et de titane, clinquante dans ses couleurs de rouge et doré - blanche maintenant - faisaient piètre allure face à la richesse et l'opulence des lieux où le doré était omniprésent. C'était bien simple, les murs, le sol et même le plafond brillaient, tant et si bien qu'il pensa instant au fait qu'il aurait peut-être dû emmener des lunettes de soleil pour atténuer la luminosité terriblement violente causée par le soleil se reflétant sur les murs couverts de tableaux luxueux et gigantesques. Néanmoins, malgré la beauté des lieux, cela ne l'enthousiasmait pas autant qu'il n'aurait pensé : peut-être que c'était au fait qu'il était en pleine infiltration ou autre chose, mais Asgard n'avait pas cet attrait ensorcelant qu'il avait pensé pouvoir trouver ici.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, ils parvinrent sans encombre à trouver deux asgardiens isolés pour les assommer - le dieu voulait les tuer mais Stark avait miraculeusement réussit à le convaincre du contraire - et voler leurs tenues, s'infiltrant ainsi à l'intérieur avec plus d'efficacité. L'asgardien avait ensuite montré le couloir qui permettrait à Tony de se rendre à la bibliothèque puis ils se séparèrent, décidé à aller créer une diversion.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à Tony pour entendre les cris et insultes fuser dans une salle lointaine, rapidement suivit par des bruits d'épée. Comme Loki l'avait prévu, les quelques gardes qui tournaient dans le coin décidèrent d'aller voir ça de plus près et il put enfin se faufiler par la gigantesque porte de bois doré de la bibliothèque.

Aussitôt, il fut subjugué par la beauté et l'immensité des lieux : les étagères au bois doré s'élevaient à des hauteurs quasi vertigineuses, et de nombreux escaliers aux marches longues et larges s'enroulaient sur eux-même en direction des étages supérieurs. Le nombre de livres s'entassant ici devait être incroyable, et tous étaient richement reliés, certains même de pierres précieuses sur la couverture. L'endroit comportait un nombre incalculable de fauteuils luxueux couvert de velours délicat pour s'installer tranquillement et pouvoir lire pendant des heures sans avoir à se sentir mal installé.

Vérifiant que les quelques asgardiens qui se trouvaient là ne lui portaient pas attention, il se dirigea vers les rayons, lisant avec attention les noms des rangées pour trouver leur fameux manuel d'utilisation. Grâce au Multi-langage, tout lui semblait clair comme de l'eau de rose, et l'asgardien était aussi simple à lire que si cela avait été sa langue natale, au même titre que l'anglais.

Quoiqu'il en soit, même en étant capable de lire le noms des rangées, il chercha de longues minutes avant de trouver celle intitulée "Manuels de magie et technologie avancés, niveau 1"

\- Oh putain... souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

Il se rendit compte à quel point le rayonnage de livres était long, s'enfonçant sur des dizaines de mètres dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque dorée, et ce n'était pas ça le pire, non, loin de là, mais plutôt le petit "niveau 1" écrit sur le panneau. Avançant avec stupeur au rayon d'après, le titre était identique mis à part le "niveau 2". Loki ne lui avait pas dit que ce serait si long ! Grommelant dans sa barbe, il avança encore mais bien heureusement, pas de niveau 3 et il retourna auprès du premier, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Il allait avoir du travail.

* * *

Pour l'instant, Tony devait avouer que le dieu faisait bien son boulot, avec cette histoire de diversion : il y avait très peu de monde dans la gigantesque bibliothèque et il était tranquille, d'autant plus que les hautes étagères s'élevaient à des mètres de haut, le cachant facilement en train de faire ses recherches de manière totalement hasardeuse et tout sauf asgardienne. Il connaissait par coeur le nom du livre ainsi que ce à quoi il devait ressembler, mais le livre avec la tranche dorée et un saphir incrustée en haut de cette dernière, eh bien c'était plutôt commun ici, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

\- Putain de crétins richissimes...souffla Tony d'un air agacé, fronçant davantage les sourcils en tirant un nouveau livre du rayonnage pour voir si c'était le bon.

Parce qu'en plus, les titres des livres n'étaient pas marqués sur leur tranche comme sur Terre, évidemment ! Il était donc obligé de les sortir un par un pour trouver celui qu'il cherchait !

Il lui sembla qu'une heure de plus passa avant que le miracle ne se produise et qu'il tombe sur le manuel d'utilisation du bracelet de Loki : le doré, le saphir et le titre, tout y était ! C'était presque trop facile ! Poussant une exclamation de victoire à mi-voix, il se permit un petit bond joyeux en tenant le livre contre lui avec un sourire - son enfer serait bientôt terminé et il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui ! - lorsque quelqu'un lui cria soudainement :

\- ON NE BOUGE PLUS !

Cela eut pour effet de le faire sursauter violemment, manquant de lâcher l'ouvrage par la même occasion, et se tourna vers les nouveaux venus avec de grands yeux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...commença-t-il avec stupeur.

Sa première pensée fut que Loki l'avait trahi, mais il la chassa bien vite de son esprit, après tout le dieu avait besoin de lui, où plutôt du bouquin qu'il tenait dans ses mains en cet instant. Alors comment ?! La dizaine d'asgardiens armés jusqu'aux dents qui lui faisaient face n'avaient en rien l'air aimables et le brun déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir filer d'ici en douce.

Faisant mine de lever les mains en signe de reddition, Tony se jeta brutalement en direction de la valise comportant son armure, mais avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'un d'entre eux tira une flèche assez petite dans sa direction et il la reçut en plein dans la cuisse, le faisant s'effondrer en grognant de douleur et de colère mêlées. Relevant la tête pour leur jeter un regard noir, tout ce qu'il vit furent les points noirs dansant devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol de marbre doré de la bibliothèque, inconscient.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! En premier lieu j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

Ensuite j'espère que vous arrivez à comprendre comment marche le Multi-langage. Je pense que ça devrait aller mais si vous avez besoin d'être éclairci sur ce sujet, dites-le moi et je le ferai au début du prochain chapitre, pas de problème ! :D

Ensuite, j'ai toujours adoré le mythe autour de la pomme d'or. Même si je l'ai totalement modifiée pour ma fic et qu'il ne reste plus que le côté "immortel" du truc, j'espère que mon interprétation vous plait, car on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de cette pomme ! :D C'est quelque chose que je trouve génial, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas assez de fics FrostIron tournant sur ce sujet car je serai la première à me jeter dessus et les commenter ^^

Quoiqu'il en soit, nos deux héros commencent à s'entendre pas trop mal et on dirait même que Tony s'amuse plutôt dans cette drôle d'aventure ! :)

(Pour ceux qui lisent aussi ma fic Golden Days, j'ai bien avancé le prochain chapitre mais je pense pas pouvoir le terminer aujourd'hui...ce sera donc sûrement pour dimanche prochain !) Je pense en tout cas avoir fait le tour, donc je vous dit à dimanche prochain, d'ici là passez une bonne semaine ! :D


	6. Sauvetage et coups de taser

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou les lecteurs ! :) Comment ça va ? Moi super, plus que deux semaines avant les vacances (je travaille dans une école maternelle donc je vais jusqu'au sept juillet moi xD) et puis finit la canicule donc tout roule !:D

Je ne sais plus qui m'avait écrit dans une review avoir hâte de voir la confrontation de Tony et Loki avec les autres Avengers, eh bien ce sera dans le chapitre 8 que je vais attaquer ce soir, il sera donc posté dans deux semaines, un peu de patience :) *tousse* ça va d'ailleurs commencer à devenir chaud entre ces deux-là *tousse*

En tout cas je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre-ci et j'ai adoré écrire celui de dimanche prochain, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Sauvetage et coups de taser**

Lorsque Tony reprit finalement ses esprits, il sentit immédiatement à quel point sa tête était lourde et ses membres gauches, comme si on y avait coulé du plomb. Gémissant légèrement, il se força à ouvrir les yeux, aveuglé par la luminosité de la cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait, le forçant à plisser le regard pour mieux voir. Se redressant en position assise, il s'adossa au mur contre lequel il se trouvait, tentant de reprendre possession de ses gestes encore engourdis.

La cellule dans laquelle on l'avait placée était une pièce blanche, qui était meublée de manière sommaire, comme une chambre d'étudiant un peu fauché, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Souriant stupidement à une telle comparaison, il referma les yeux, luttant pour ne pas se rendormir et au contraire s'éveiller peu à peu. Bon sang, il ne savait pas ce que ces enfoirés de gardes lui avaient innoculé comme somnifère mais c'était puissant !

Tony en profita pour faire fonctionner ses neurones et réfléchir à la situation. Il était apparemment prisonnier d'Asgard, tout ça parce qu'il avait dû tenter de voler un livre pour Loki, qui à la base était lui-même l'un de ses propres ennemis - le ridicule de situation l'aurait bien fait rire, mais leur somnifère lui avait collé la gerbe, donc il allait s'abstenir. Il avait également bien pensé au fait que le dieu ait pu le trahir, mais cela ne lui aurait rien apporté du tout, aussi était-il persuadé que l'imbécile de dieu de la malice n'avait rien à voir avec sa capture. Peut-être avait-il été pris aussi - quoique Tony ne le voyait pas dans les cellules alentour.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Loki lui-même le sorte de cette merde. Autant prier pour un bon gros miracle, ce serait limite plus facile.

Mais une chose était sûre, le milliardaire ne comptait pas le trahir, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient passé cet espèce de marché, et que c'était l'asgardien qui possédait le code pour retirer son bracelet empoisonneur, et sûrement pas l'un de ceux habitant ici : autrement dit, leur livrer Loki sur un plateau serait contreproductif, et il allait se faire un malin plaisir à les envoyer se faire foutre - et qu'importe si c'était des dieux, ce serait encore plus amusant !

Il en était là de ses spéculations lorsqu'il entendit une porte un peu plus loin au fond du couloir grincer, suivit de quelques pas plutôt lourds. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il reprit un masque assuré et moqueur - merde, il remarqua qu'à toujours agir ainsi, il était vraiment semblable à Loki parfois - et rouvrit les yeux, redressant le menton pour toiser celui qui arrivait et là, il tomba de haut, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça.

Il s'agissait de nulle autre que Thor, accompagné de quatre autres guerriers armés jusqu'aux dents - sûrement des amis à lui - et il le fixait d'un air désaprobateur qui fit crisser des dents l'ingénieur.

\- Thor, souffla l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil légèrement moqueur - il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer la moindre faiblesse.

\- Tony Stark, répondit le blond d'un air désappointé, comme un père déçu de son fils - et Tony avait bien assez connu ça dans son enfance, merci bien.

Le blond fit les cent pas devant la cellule, l'air indécis. Finalement, il approcha de la vitre et demanda dans un soupir, comme s'il était résigné, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse mais cherchait tout de même une autre solution que Tony lui apporterait, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas croire à ce qu'il avait pourtant vu de ses yeux.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé sur Asgard ?

Le sourire de l'ingénieur se fit moqueur et il ne répondit rien, se contentant de le défier du regard. Tony détestait cette situation mais il prenait un malin plaisir à se venger - après tout, Thor n'avait rien fait pour empêcher sa lutte fratricide avec Steve. Il n'avait pas pris parti, ne s'était jamais montré, préférant se cacher à Asgard en pensant que, comme il le lui avait avoué avec honte, les deux héros pouvaient régler leurs différents. Grossière erreur, que Tony comptait bien lui faire payer en cet instant.

Thor l'observa longuement, et plus particulièrement la tenue asgardienne que le brun avait enfilé pour se fondre dans la masse. Il portait l'un de ces pantalons de cuir d'un bordeau presque lie de vin délicat, les bottes épaisses et chaudes semblables à celles du dieu de la foudre - même si elles étaient plus simples, avec des boucles d'argent assez larges - et enfin, l'une de ces chemises de lin et de soie noire. C'était simple mais Tony devait dire que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé de prime abord c'était confortable - et, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait trouvé ça tellement classe sur Loki et Thor qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir des fringues similaires.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose la question...c'est Loki, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau silence de la part de Tony. Il ne ferait pas l'erreur d'être encore plus arrogant en répondant, non, le mieux était encore ce silence moqueur qui ne leur donnerait aucune information, pas la moindre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a réussit à te décider à l'aider pour récupérer mais...ami Stark, si tu continues sur ce chemin-là...

\- Quel chemin, Thor ? le coupa le milliardaire, finalement incapable de tenir sa langue plus longtemps.

\- Le mauvais chemin. Celui que tu finiras par regretter si tu t'aventures plus loin...

Tony ne répondit pas, se contentant de le défier du regard, et le dieu finit par ajouter :

\- Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes. Loki est dangereux, il ne fait que se servir de toi pour obtenir ce livre.

Le regard du brun devint flamboyant et il se redressa finalement, avançant vers la vitre où se trouvait le blond tout en se tenant au mur pour ne pas vaciller à cause de ses jambes encore faibles. Plantant ses prunelles furieuses dans celles du dieu de la foudre, il cracha :

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il se sert de moi, mais notre arrangement me convient. Et tu sais quel est le pire dans tout ça ?!

Voyant que Thor restait silencieux, le brun vit rouge et éleva la voix, hurlant cette fois :

\- ALORS ?!

Cela fit presque sursauter le guerrier de surprise, peu habitué à voir l'humain agir avec une telle colère, et il secoua la tête pour signifier que non. Le sourire de Tony devint amer alors qu'il faisait remarquer, sans dévier une seule fois le regard :

\- Il se sert peut-être de moi, mais il s'est plus intéressé et m'a posé plus de questions sur ce qui s'était passé avec Steve et les autres que toi, tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet du bombe pour le dieu qui resta silencieux, le fixant d'un air que Tony aurait pu méchamment qualifier de terriblement stupide. Mais le brun n'était pas satisfait de sa tête de poisson mort, la bouche grande ouverte et son air coupable, aux yeux de chiot triste, il voulait se venger, même si c'était stupide et enfantin, se venger de cette ignorance totale qu'avait fait Thor, comme si la guerre qui avait eu lieu entre ceux qui étaient normalement ses amis n'avait eu aucun intérêt. S'appuyant contre la vitre, il prit un air totalement dérangé et sourit, fixant Thor et ses guerriers tour à tour avant d'affirmer d'un air sûr de lui :

\- Et tu sais quoi ? Loki va venir me récupérer.

L'un des guerriers de Thor éclata de rire à ces mots mais Tony l'ignora, seule comptait la réaction du blond qui venait de blêmir à ces mots, avant de se reprendre et de faire remarquer d'un ton presque amusé :

\- Pourquoi se mettrait-il en danger pour sauver ta peau ? Tu ne vaux rien pour lui, Tony.

Oh, le brun le savait très bien, que le dieu de la malice se fichait de lui et qu'en cet instant, il était sûrement retourné sur Terre demander de l'aider à un autre génie tel que lui. Mais il ne lui restait plus que le bluff pour s'en sortir, alors il n'hésitait même pas à mentir à propos de Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? murmura le brun avec un sourire entendu.

Thor ne répondit rien, l'air perplexe. mais lui ne semblait pas vraiment prendre au sérieux les mensonges du brun, ce qui était tout sauf une bonne nouvelle.

Soudainement, le prince d'Asgard sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir et il fit remarquer avec prudence :

\- Tu sembles différent.

\- Plus jeune, tu veux dire ? releva le brun avec un sourire, voyant là une autre possibilité de mensonge.

L'ingénieur laissa passer quelques secondes de suspense, jouant avec sa chemise sombre qui était assez ouverte pour voir le haut de son réacteur qui se reflétait sur la vitre entre eux deux, et finit par lâcher :

\- J'ai pû profiter d'une pomme d'or grâce à Loki, tu vois.

Une chose était sûre, c'est que Tony ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part des cinq asgardiens qui poussèrent une unique et même exclamation surprise voir choquée, et l'un d'entre eux faillit en lâcher ses armes. Thor le fixa d'un air totalement éberlué, et il semblait à la fois effaré et profondément heureux - qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Loki avait-il "oublié" de lui dire quelque chose concernant la pomme ?!

\- Loki t'a donné une pomme d'or ? demanda le blond dans un souffle, ne semblant pas y croire.

Le brun trouvait leur réaction plus que louche, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de si extraordinaire dans un tel geste et répondit avec méfiance :

\- Pas en entière pour l'instant, évidemment, mais...

\- Je ne sais même pas quoi dire à ça, ami Tony, je ne pensais pas...Bon sang, lorsque mère va apprendre cela !

D'accord, là Tony était paumé. Par tous les dieux - sauf ceux d'Asgard, il avait déjà donné ! - que venait faire la mère des deux crétins qu'étaient Thor et Loki dans cette foutue histoire de pomme ? Qu'est-ce que l'imbécile en vert et or aux casques en corne de bouc lui avait caché ?!

\- On devrait peut-être en parler à sa majesté Frigga, proposa la seule femme parmi les guerriers du groupe. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça...

Les cinq autres se concertaient, ignorant totalement la présence de Tony qui ne pouvait les entendre murmurer en agsardien. Finalement poussé à bout, son poing s'abattit contre la vitre alors qu'il criait de toute la force de ses poumons, droit vers eux :

\- QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE, A LA FIN ?!

Les guerriers se tournèrent vers lui d'un bond, le fixant de nouveau en état de choc. Tony ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, mais il entendit parfaitement l'un d'entre eux souffler :

\- Il vient de parler Asgardien !

\- Le multi-langage...murmura Thor, sous le choc. Loki lui a offert la pomme et le Multi-langage.

L'ingénieur réalisa enfin qu'il venait effectivement de leur hurler après dans leur propre langue. Puisqu'à leur arrivée il avait été le premier à parler, le multi-langage de ses visiteurs avait répondu en anglais mais puisqu'il venait de hurler sur eux murmurant en Asgardien...son propre sort de langage s'était adapté. Il avait encore dû mal à faire attention à ça et quel Multi-langae s'activait en premier, à vrai dire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à les écouter, cela semblait être quelque chose d'exceptionnel, et le brun ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Le dieu de la malice avait ça uniquement dans son intérêt, alors qu'est-ce qui les choquait tant ?

\- Cet humain a raison, dans ce cas, continua la femme en lui jetant un regard, semblant l'étudier de haut en bas d'un air critique qu'il détesta immédiatement. Loki va venir le chercher.

Elle semblait si sûre d'elle quant à cette dernière information que cela fit hésiter Tony un instant. Et si le dieu venait effectivement le récupérer par la peau des fesses malgré son absence de magie qui le rendait terriblement vulnérable ?

Se penchant vers le prince, la guerrière murmura vers lui, de manière si audible que même Tony l'entendit :

\- Si cet humain est sa faiblesse, on pourrait en profiter pour l'appâter et lui tendre un piège. Nous n'avons plus eut une telle occaison depuis des mois de mettre la main sur ce traître.

Thor grimaça légèrement, n'appréciant que moyennement le fait qu'on traîte son frère de traître. Quant à Tony, il se fit intérieurement la remarque que le dieu de la malice avait de bonnes explications à lui fournir, comme le pourquoi du comment il était soit-disant devenu sa faiblesse d'après les autres asgardiens, pour une histoire de pomme bordel ! Il détestait ne pas comprendre une situation, et là, c'était juste le bouquet.

Le blond sembla encore hésiter et jeta un dernier regard étrange à Tony avant de quitter la prison, laissant le brun seul avec toutes ses interrogations.

Génial, vraiment parfait. Lâchant un soupir désabusé, le brun quitta la vitre sur laquelle il avait cogné et retourna s'asseoir dans son coin, posant son dos contre le mur et fermant les yeux, analysant ce qui venait de se produire.

Une chose était sûre, tout ce bordel - pire que ce que c'était déjà - avait été provoqué par le seul fait qu'il mentionne la pomme d'or que Loki lui avait donné - bon d'acord, seulement un minuscule morceau mais ce n'était pas ce qui semblait le plus intéresser les asgardiens mais l'acte en lui-même. Conclusion, cette pomme avait une valeur bien particulière, autre que ses propriétés pour qu'ils réagissent tous comme ça.

Et donc, Loki avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Rapidement.

* * *

Tony avait finit par s'endormir à moitié malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait, et avait réussit à attraper quelques maigres heures de sommeil. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas très long lorsqu'une voix s'exclama soudainement, le réveillant d'un bond :

« - Est-ce que tu comptes tenter de sortir où t'enraciner à ce sol ? »

Tony reconnu avec facilité le ton moqueur de la voix et grogna, les yeux encore fermés :

\- Ferme-là, Loki.

Soulevant les paupières, le brun s'attendait à voir le dieu lui adresser un sourire totalement moqueur derrière la vitre de sa cellule mais l'endroit était désert. Un peu surpris, l'humain se redressa, s'appuyant contre le mur, et approcha de la surface transparente pour mieux voir le couloir, qui était bel et bien vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda un instant s'il était fou et murmura finalement, comme pour vérifier :

\- Loki ?

« - Dans ta tête, Stark,» répondit l'asgardien qui semblait toujours autant amusé face à la situation.

Se concentrant un peu, Tony fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur ses pensées pour ne pas avoir à ouvrir la bouche en répondant d'un ton agacé :

« - Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas fouiller dans ma tête. »

« - Je ne pense pas que nous ayons beaucoup d'autres solutions, répliqua le dieu avec agacement. C'est la seule manière de te parler sans que personne ne puisse nous entendre. Si nous voulons te sortir de là, c'est le mieux à faire. »

Tony resta un instant silencieux, plus que surpris que le dieu souhaitait effectivement le sortir de là, comme l'avait supposé la guerrière amie avec Thor. Le brun se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait, et il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir une réponse auprès du dieu de la malice qui semblait lui cacher des choses.

« - Si tu n'as plus ta magie, comment se fait-il que tu puisses me parler de cette manière ? »

« - C'est une sorte de pouvoir héréditaire, on va dire. Tout comme ma capacité de transformation ou le Multi-langage, on ne peut pas me l'enlever puisque ça fait partit de moi. »

« - Je vois...»

Un silence passa entre eux deux, leurs esprits plutôt calmes et sans la moindre animosité pour une fois. Finalement, le dieu décida d'agir et questionna :

« - Tout d'abord, où est le livre ? »

« - Je pense qu'il a dû être placé au même endroit qu'ils ont du entreposer la valise contenant mon armure, mais je n'en suis pas certain. » répondit le milliardaire, légèrement hésitant.

« - J'avais réussi à créer un passage non loin des prisons, je devrais pouvoir passer par là sans croiser trop de monde. »

« - Et si tu tombes sur des gardes ? » s'enquit Tony - c'est qu'il ne voulait pas rester coincé ici pour toujours si le dieu de la malice ratait son coup !

« - Crois-tu que je suis sans défense, sans ma magie ? Je reste un guerrier, Stark » cracha le plus vieux d'un air mauvais.

« - Alors prouve-le, sors-moi de cette merde, » souffla Tony d'un ton joueur - et merde, qu'était-il en train de foutre, là ?!

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le ricanement du dieu résonna sous son crâne et il s'installa plus confortablement contre le mur où il se trouvait, attendant que le dieu ne vienne le chercher. Etonnament, il n'avait aucun doute quant au fait que ce dernier allait réussir - il était une véritable anguille, ce ne serait pas compliqué pour lui d'entrer et sortir d'Asgard comme s'il s'était agit d'un moulin.

« - J'ai eu la visite de Thor, » lâcha soudain Tony dans une brise mentale, se demandant si Loki était toujours connecté à son esprit.

« - Il voulait savoir comment tu étais arrivé là, je suppose ? » fit le dieu avec amusement.

« - Supposition correcte. Je me suis fait un plaisir de l'envoyer se faire foutre, » répondit l'humain.

Il ne voyait pas Loki, mais il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le large sourire que ce dernier arborait à ces mots.

* * *

Il fallut à Tony attendre une bonne heure supplémentaire avant d'apercevoir Loki, cognant discrètement contre la vitre de sa cellule. Se redressant d'un bond, il ne put arrêter le sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres et avança en direction du dieu, s'appuyant négligemment contre la surface de verre.

\- Comment tu comptes l'ouvrir ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait une véritable entrée. Je parie que c'est magique, ce truc, souffla le brun.

Le dieu sembla hésiter un instant, réfléchissant à ce que pouvait être la meilleure solution avant de finalement récupérer l'un des rares meubles du couloir et de le lancer de toutes ses forces contre sa vitre, manquant de peu l'humain par la même occasion alors que la vitre explosait en énormes morceaux tranchants, obligeant le brun à faire un bon en arrière pour les esquiver.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'outra-t-il en jetant un sale regard vers le dieu. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?!

\- Pas pour l'instant, tu peux encore être utile, charria Loki, nullement impressionné par le ton accusateur de Tony.

Le brun se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir en guide de réponse et enjamba les bouts de verre brisés, se glissant à l'extérieur de sa cellule alors qu'une sorte d'étrange sirène d'alarme retentissait, annonçant son évasion.

\- Dépêche-toi, stupide mortel ! le pressa le dieu, sur le qui-vive et près à agir au cas-où quelqu'un se jeterait sur eux.

Grognant, Tony accéléra, suivant ensuite le dieu qui se mit à filer entre les couloirs sans que le brun ne comprenne pourquoi - jusqu'à ce que le mage ne trouve la salle où avaient été entreposés la malette contenant son armure, ainsi que le livre qu'il avai tenté de dérober - disctètement.

\- Yes ! s'exclama Tony avec un grand sourire, récupérant le tout, glissant le lourd ouvrage dans un emplacement libre de sa malette.

\- Thor et les gardes ne vont pas tarder à arriver, on ferait mieux de filer tout de suite, fit remarquer Loki en quittant la pièce tout aussi vite.

Stark n'eut rien à ajouter, se contentant de suivre ses pas dans le dédale de couloirs, heureux de voir que son plus ou moins coéquipier semblait connaître les lieux à la perfection - néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient avoir de la chance en permanence et alors qu'ils passaient dans un de ces larges couloirs meublé comme cela se faisait parfois dans les palais, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Thor, Mjölnir à la main, ainsi que ses amis - et le juron qui suivit échappa aussi bien à Tony que Loki.

\- Cet imbécile est incapable de contrôler sa force, reste derrière moi, lui fit le dieu en le poussant légèrement derrière lui.

A ces mots, le cerveau de Tony bloqua - est-ce que Loki était en train de le protéger du dieu de la foudre ?! C'était le monde à l'envers, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était sensé être ! Néanmoins, le fils Stark était têtu et surtout, détestait être considéré comme faible. Poussant un grognement de fureur, il repoussa le bras tendu de l'asgardien devant lui et ouvrit sa malette, collant de force le livre dans les mains du dieu interloqué pendant qu'il enclenchait le mécanisme dans la valisette.

Aussitôt, sa dernière armure qu'il avait améliorée au dernier moment avant de partir avec Loki vint le recouvrir, s'enroulant autour de lui jusqu'à le protéger de son carcan de métal - si seulement elle avait pu être aussi liquide que son arme biométrique, cela aurait été le vrai paradis.

Se redressant, Tony toisa le dieu de la foudre du regard, plus du tout impressionné par ce dernier tandis que Loki était devenu étrangement silencieux dans son dos. En réalité, ce dernier fixait avec stupeur l'armure d'un blanc nacré presque bleu que l'humain avait voulu repeindre - il avait totalement oublié cette information inutile - mais à présent cela lui semblait capital. Oui, capitale la manière dont la couleur froide s'accordait aux cheveux couleur chocolat de Tony et son regard aux teintes d'orge grillée lors des jours de fort soleil était fixé sur Thor, le dévisageant avec colère et rancoeur. Tony était l'un de ces êtres vengeurs et meurtriers, rancunier, qui n'oublait jamais la moindre douleur qui lui avait été infligée et qu'il renvoyait au centuple, un sourire tordu aux lèvres pour cacher la peine de son coeur.

\- Alors Thor, on dirait qu'il est temps...souffla l'humain avec un ton presque présomptueux, sans se départir de son sourire de petit con arrogant et sûr de lui.

Le blond semblait presque mal à l'aise, pinçant les lèvres et ses mains se crispant sans le voir sur le manche de son marteau Mjölnir, se demandant sûrement s'il aurait le courage de frapper l'un de ses amis - même s'il n'en était sûrement plus un vu la manière dont Tony le traitait.

Voyant que le dieu de la foudre ne répondait pas, un soupir exaspéré échappa au brun qui leva un bras, pointant le répulseur en direction de ce dernier, et tira.

Sous la surprise, le blond n'eut pas eut le temps de faire grand-chose mais l'un de ses quelques guerriers venus avec lui le protégea au dernier moment, détournant le coup. Tony en profita pour foncer vers eux, laissant avec colère ses poings de métal chromé et nacré frapper sans s'arrêter, le regard furieux. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à écarter les amis de Thor de son chemin à l'aide de puissants coups de répulseurs, approchant du blond qui venait de brandir Mjölnir, un air dévasté sur le visage.

\- Je ne veux pas te blesser, lança-t-il en direction de Tony, l'air profondément divisé, ne sachant que faire.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça, souffla le brun avec colère, lui jetant un regard froid.

Les coups pleuvaient sur le dieu de la foudre qui ne faisait que reculer, n'osant pas rendre les coups à celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. Néanmoins, il finit tout de même par perdre patience et leva son marteau, le laissant se charger d'életricité. Loin d'être intimidé, Tony se prépara à esquiver mais au même instant, les compagnons de guerre de Thor s'attaquèrent de nouveau à lui, détournant son attention du blond, si bien qu'il ne vit que trop tard l'éclair lumineux avancer vers lui.

Malgré tout ça, la douleur ne vint jamais, et Tony put voir avec stupeur que Loki s'était interposé, ignorant le guerrier à sa suite qui tentait de le capturer pour empêcher l'éclair de frapper le brun. Ce dernier le fixa avec de grands yeux, remarquant la manière dont l'armure du dieu de la malice était enfoncée - ce devait être une torture de bouger avec ça, il était peut-être même dans un sale état en dessous, vu la force et la chaleur que dégageaient les éclairs.

Décidant d'en profiter, Tony attrapa l'une des armes cachées dans son armure modifiée et la projeta en direction de Thor, faisant immédiatement écarquiller les yeux à Loki qui se tourna vers Tony, putain d'impressionné pour la première fois.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de lui mettre un coup de taser ? questionna-t-il.

Le sourire fier du brun répondit pour lui.

\- Tu l'as tasé, répéta Loki comme s'il ne parvenait pas y croire. Bordel.

Cela eut pour effet de faire exploser de rire Tony, qui se reprit vite en voyant que cela n'avait certainement pas mis le dieu de la foudre à terre, lui et sa stature de géant.

Comprenant qu'ils avaient peu de chances de l'emporter à deux contre cinq sans la magie de Loki, Tony jura et fonça sur ce dernier après avoir repoussé les ennemis les plus proches de quelques rayons bleus, tirant Loki dans son sillage, fonçant en direction du passage qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller pour retourner dans la forêt, courant pour échapper aux amis de Thor et aux gardes qui s'étaient mis à les poursuivre.

* * *

Tony ne savait pas exactement comment ils avaient réussi à semer les quelques gardes d'Asgard qui les poursuivaient encore, cela tenait du miracle, vu leur ténacité. Après leur combat contre Thor, Loki semblait légèrement mal en point, se tenant le côté tout en tentant de conserver un air digne, comme s'il ne souffrait pas - mais le brun n'était pas stupide à ce point-là. Il avait rangé son armure pour que son poids ne le gêne pas, sans compter le livre qui étai retourné dans la valise. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il ne dit rien face à la douleur visible du dieu et ils continuèrent leur route à travers la forêt de Tyv et ses gigantesques arbres dont les cimes semblaient effleurer les nuages cotonneux au reflets dorés du ciel - même les nuages semblaient rutiler dans cet éternel décor de richesse.

Il leur fallut encore un peu de temps pour atteindre l'endroit où ils vivaient depuis deux jours - pour Tony c'était étrange, mais il n'avait aucun mal à considérer cet arbre creux comme un chez-soi, l'endroit était calme, agréable et il y avait tout ce dont il avait besoin - hormis peut-être un bon vieux labo mais eh, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus, ils étaient en pleine forêt tout de même.

Grimaçant encore une fois à la sensation des épines effleurant sa peau - il aurait mieux fait de garder son armure au final - il se glissa dans l'ouverture de l'arbre, suivit du dieu qui avançait avec difficulté. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à la table où ils avaient pris l'habitude de manger et de discuter, s'installant tout en tentant de cacher le sifflement de douleur qui passa ses lèvres. Agacé de le voir agir de la sorte, le milliardaire s'approcha avec lenteur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage à ne pas effrayer - et dans un sens, c'était le cas, puisque le dieu était blessé et de ce fait, vulnérable, chose qu'il exécrait par-dessus tout. D'ailleurs, l'asgardien lui jeta un regard glacial en le voyant approcher et Tony se contenta de lever les mains pour montrer qu'il ne voulait rien lui faire.

\- Je veux juste voir si c'est grave, laisse-moi regarder.

Le dieu était toujours hésitant, le fixant en se demandant sûrement pourquoi le brun agissait de la sorte. Quant à Tony, savoir que le dieu avait pris un coup à sa place après l'avoir tiré des prisons asgardiennes avait légèrement changé son point de vue sur le dieu pas si félon que ça. Oh, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le remarquer bien sûr, mais cette fois-ci cela avait été flagrant et il semblait encore avoir dû mal à y croire.

Finalement, le dieu sembla penser qu'il en craignait rien de Tony - d'ailleurs, il était très certainement capable de le vaincre même dans son état, tant il avait la peau dure - et le laissa approcher.

\- Il faut détacher ton armure, lui fit remarquer l'ingénieur.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire à Loki mais le brun s'en fichait, il devait voir l'étendue des dégâts où ne pourrait rien faire. D'autant plus que le dieu étant toujours privé de magie pour l'instant, il ne pouvait se soigner de cette manière - chose qui devait être bien frustrante pour lui. Avec précaution, Stark avança jusqu'à lui, jetant un coup d'œil aux étranges attaches de l'armure sans avoir aucune idée de la manière dont il pouvait la retirer. Même si ce n'étaient que des pièces simples, pas comme celle qu'il avait eu l'habitude de porter des années plus tôt, c'était tout de même un sacré casse-tête.

\- Comment je dois...commença le brun d'un air incertain.

Le dieu lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, à mi-chemin du grognement et se contorsionna pour atteindre l'une des nombreuses attaches et s'en occuper. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour tout enlever, avec Tony qui ne savait pas s'il devait aider où continuer de regarder et garder ses mains pour lui. Néanmoins, il resta de marbre et lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, les plaques de protection dorées tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit métallique presque élégant, révélant dans quel état se trouvait le dieu - et ce n'était pas joli à voir. La chemise de lin d'un vert délicat qu'il portait en dessous était déchirée et tâchée de sang sur le côté droit, semblant presque coller à la blessure à cause des pièces d'armure ayant pressé le tissu contre la peau. Loin d'être inquiet pour si peu, Loki tira sur le bout de tissu pour le décoller de la chair à vif, brûlée par l'éclair et pleine de sang, n'émettant pas le moindre son - alors que Tony savait à quel point ça faisait mal, des vêtements collés à une blessure ensanglantée.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, lâcha finalement le brun, retournant à son sac pour récupérer de quoi soigner tout ça - il avait emmené de quoi au cas où en partant de la tour, on ne savait jamais !

Il valait mieux qu'il agisse, après tout Loki semblait tout à fait désemparé face à sa blessure qui restait ouverte et béante, tant et si bien que Tony se demanda un instant si c'était la première fois qu'il ne pouvait guérir grâce à sa magie si précieuse.

Rapportant de larges bandes ainsi que des compresses - il n'allait pas avoir le choix et enrouler ça de manière un peu moche, vu la taille de la plaie - il tira une chaise de sous la table et s'installa à côté du dieu qui restait immobile, toujours sur le qui-vive, comme près à arracher la tête de Tony s'il faisait la moindre erreur.

\- Détends-toi, je ne vais rien te faire. Je te rappelle que si tu meurs, je serai obligé de mourir à cause de ton bracelet stupide.

Ignorant le regard noir que lui jeta son plus ou moins coéquipier à ces mots, il se pencha vers la blessure et retira le plus délicatement possible les quelques bouts de tissu encore englués dans le sang coagulé - tout en retenant une grimace dégoûtée, après tout il avait vu bien pire, c'est-à-dire sur sa personne - puis commença à désinfecter en vaporisant un maximum la plaie. Il savait que ce n'était sûrement pas très agréable mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions.

Et Tony continua son travail en silence, s'appliquant pour ne pas faire la moindre erreur et lui demanda de l'aide pour tenir les compresses alors qu'il les faisait tenir à l'aide des bandes. Se redressant finalement, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueur éparpillées sur son front et s'exclama :

\- Pfou, fini ! Tu as intérêt à éviter les gestes trop brusques, au moins les premiers jours...

Loki ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard noir, comme si c'était lui le responsable - et dans un sens, c'était le cas puisque le dieu s'était interposé face à l'attaque de Thor. Tony ne comptait pas le questionner là-dessus - après tout, il doutait obtenir une réponse sincère - mais en revanche, il savait qu'il devait le confronter à quelque chose de plus important encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que la pomme d'or, exactement ?

Loki soupira sans un mot, retirant avec difficulté le reste de son haut dans un état lamentable, en récupérant un qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise pour l'enfiler. Jetant un coup d'oeil malgré lui, le brun toussa légèrement pour reprendre contenance et continua :

\- Je veux dire, à part ses effets miraculeux, tu ne m'as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? demanda l'asgardien, l'air las.

\- J'ai provoqué Thor, avoua Tony sans honte, sachant que cela amuserait le dieu de la malice. Et je lui ai parlé de la pomme d'or, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de cette manière...

\- Que lui as-tu dit précisément ? s'inquiéta légèrement le dieu.

\- Que tu m'en avais donné une. J'ai précisé que je ne l'avais pas mangée entière, mais ça n'a pas eut l'air d'être ça qui l'intéressait le plus. C'était l'acte en lui-même qui l'a laissé aussi choqué, j'en suis certain...

Loki pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes, en profitant pour respirer profondément. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait que c'était. Pourquoi l'humain n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue pour une fois au moins, sérieusement ? Thor connaissait la signification d'une pomme d'or, et même si ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il en avait donnée une à Stark, le blond allait être persuadé que son « petit frère » avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Eurk, non merci, Stark était beaucoup trop humain et irritant à son goût, très peu pour lui. Franchement génial, absolument parfait.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû t'abstenir de lui en parler, souffla le dieu. Il ne va plus me lâcher maintenant, bon sang...il ne manquerait plus qu'il en parle à mèr-la reine Frigga.

\- Je crois qu'ils en ont parlé avec ses amis, et que c'était son intention, avoua Tony avec un pauvre sourire d'excuse.

Sur le coup, Loki envisagea sérieusement de tuer Stark, voyant tous les côtés positifs que cela provoquerait - à commencer par l'arrêt de ses questions stupides et le foutu silence que le dieu aimait tant mais qu'il était impossible d'avoir avec le milliardaire dans la même pièce que lui, mais c'était semble-t-il beaucoup trop demander. Néanmoins, cela lui attirerait des ennuis sur le long terme, et il était persuadé qu'il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Stark pour finir de retirer ce bracelet - karma de merde.

\- Eh bien tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait, je suppose.

\- Cela ne répond pas à ma question, fit remarquer le brun, les sourcils froncés et l'air agacé.

Le dieu releva le regard vers le sien, exaspéré. S'il tenait tant à le savoir, très bien, Loki allait le lui dire ! Et tant pis si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas, ce serait un punition pour avoir autant insisté.

\- La pomme d'or est un fruit sacré que les asgardiens offrent à leur âme-soeur ! Évidemment, je ne te l'ai pas offerte pour cela, stupide mortel, mais parce que c'était la meilleure solution pour obtenir le livre facilement !

A la manière dont il venait de l'insulter à nouveau, le dieu semblait frustré - mais ce n'est pas ce qui frappa en premier Tony mais bien ses paroles - et il eut alors une réaction à laquelle le dieu n'aurait certainement pas pensé - il éclata de rire.

Interloqué, Loki le fixa un instant comme s'il était fou puis cracha :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Il fallut de longues secondes au milliardaire pour réussir à se calmer dans son fou rire et finalement expliquer entre deux souffles précipités :

\- C'est juste que...imagine si Thor va raconter ça aux autres sur terre ! Tony Stark a pété les plombs et a filé en lune de miel avec un super-vilain qui lui offre des pommes d'amour magique...c'est putain d'hilarant ! Bon dieu !

Et il repartit dans son fou rire, incapable à arrêter, sous le regard choqué de Loki qui, pour le coup, n'avait strictement rien à répondre à ça. Il ne comprendrait jamais les humains - même s'il devait avouer que Tony Stark était un mystère difficile à élucider, plus que les autres midgardiens.

\- Cela te fait rire ? demanda-t-il, comme pour avoir confirmation que ce n'était pas lui qui venait d'inventer cette situation illogique.

\- Bien sûr ! Déjà que la tête de Thor valait le coup d'oeil, mais alors celle de Steve...oh bon sang, je crois que je serai prêt à sacrifier toute ma fortune rien que pour voir ça ! Répondit Tony avec un grand sourire.

Il respira profondément pour calmer son rire puis sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et s'exclama :

\- Non, quelle réputation j'aurai sans le petit côté milliardaire classe ? Tant pis je me passerai de la réaction de Steve...

Le brun semblait tout à sa réflexion stupide, tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit qu'au dernier moment la question hésitante que le dieu lui posa :

\- Tout ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Ça devrait ? Demanda l'ingénieur d'un air intrigué. J'ai bien compris que la valeur sentimentale de la pomme d'or t'importait peu et que cela avait juste été un moyen rapide et efficace de m'apprendre le Multi-langage, rien de plus.

Loki n'aurait certainement pas dit que ce que la pomme d'or représentait auprès des Asgardiens ne l'intéressait pas...il avait tant espéré la recevoir étant plus jeune, et il en avait tellement parlé avec sa mère...mais ça, il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer à Stark, plutôt mourir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait pensé que l'humain en jouerait et passerait son temps à lui faire des blagues salaces pour s'amuser en connaissant la symbolique de la pomme, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas - du moins pour l'instant. C'était surprenant - mais pas dans un mauvais sens, à vrai dire. Stark était bien assez exaspérant sans se mettre aux blagues douteuses, merci bien, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire.

Soupirant, le dieu reposa son regard sur le brun qui semblait calmé à présent.

\- Où est le livre ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Cela rappela immédiatement à Tony leur objectif et il s'empara de la valise avec son armure légèrement cabossée à cause de son combat contre Thor, récupérant le livre coincé entre deux plaques de métal. C'était un miracle que l'ouvrage ait réussi à tenir dans un emplacement aussi exigu – quoique les bouts cornés et les joyaux incrustés dans le livre en partie arrachés signifiaient bien du manque de place.

En temps normal, Loki aurait crié à l'outrage en voyant un livre aussi beau abîmé, mais sachant que celui qui l'avait écrit était la personne ayant créé ces foutus bracelets anti-magie, il éprouvait seulement une sombre satisfaction à le voir dans un tel état - et encore, rien ne nous disait qu'il n'allait pas purement et simplement y foutre le feu une fois débarrassé de l'horreur d'anneau doré à son bras.

Le déposant sur la table, Tony ne sembla absolument pas se sentir coupable de l'avoir abîmé - et puis après tout dans l'urgence, il avait autre chose à faire que vérifier si le livre allait prendre des coups - tant qu'il était lisible, il n'y avait aucun problème.

L'attirant à lui, le dieu ouvrit le bouquin et commença à regarder le sommaire avant d'aller chercher les pages qui l'intéressaient. Tony réussit à rester silencieux pendant ce temps, rangeant les quelques affaires de soin qu'il possédait et nettoyant le sang tombé sur le sol qui heureusement, n'avait pas eu le temps de tâcher l'écorce de l'arbre où ils vivaient. Une fois cela finit, il voulu demander à l'asgardien ce qu'il trouvait mais n'osait pas le déranger, de peur de se faire littéralement arracher les yeux, aussi garda-t-il la bouche close et préféra sortir son armure de sa mallette pour redresser les quelques morceaux de métal cabossés.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, le dieu lâcha un grognement très agacé - voir même énervé à la limite du furieux, ce qui n'était certainement pas bon signe - et grommela :

\- C'est une blague...

\- Quoi ? demanda Tony d'un air intrigué.

\- Apparemment, le seul autre moyen d'ouvrir les bracelets de ce genre est de « contacter le fabriquant » hors ce dernier, je le connais, ce n'est pas ce que je peux appeler l'un de mes amis. De plus, c'est un des seuls asgardiens habitant sur Midgard, dont je ne connais pratiquement rien, cracha Loki avec colère.

\- Ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiète ? releva le brun, ignorant le regard noir que lui jeta le dieu de la malice. Tu connais l'adresse ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça d'un signe de tête froissé, et eut la surprise de voir Stark avoir un large sourire.

\- Eh bien ce n'est rien, je te rappelle, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que je suis humain ! Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de le retrouver pour moi !

Loki était toujours surpris de la manière dont Stark semblait toujours prêt à l'aider - et il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si c'était toujours une collaboration si forcée que ça...si ce n'était pas quelque chose comme du partenariat, avec peut-être un peu d'affection ressemblant fortement à de l'amitié...

S'il commençait à vraiment apprécier Stark, qui soit dit en passant était l'un des êtres humains les plus exaspérants qui lui eut été donné de rencontrer, alors il était mal barré.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :) J'ai vraiment hâte de poster les deux prochains je dois avouer ! :D Dimanche prochain, nos deux zigotos vont se retrouver à Las Vegas... Tony risque de faire parler de lui ;)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour être honnête, donc bonne semaine à vous et laissez une petite review en passant c:


	7. Tu peux parier, jouer, et perdre

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes loulous, comment ça va ce week-end ? :D Moi plutôt cool, il reste plus qu'une semaine de boulot donc ^^ De plus dans une semaine je vais avoir mon quatrième tatouage pour mon anniv ! :D #RocketEtGroot en chibi 8D

Booon dans tous les cas le chapitre de la semaine dernière vous a vraiment plu ça fait plaisir, mais ce n'est rien comparé à celui-ci que je me suis éclatée à écrire ! (et le chapitre 8 de la semaine prochaine que vous allez adorer je pense ;))

Tant que j'y pense, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 10 hier (quand je vous dit que j'ai de l'avance sur une fanfic pour une fois ! XD) et au vu de ce que j'écris, je pense que la fic fera plus des 12 chapitres prévus...on va plus chercher sur 15 chapitres désormais, donc c'est pas fini ;) Je prépare aussi une collab avec une de mes lectrices adorées donc vous avez pas fini de me voir par ici ! :D

Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, donc on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Tu peux parier, jouer et perdre**

\- Ce serait si facile que cela de le retrouver, pour toi ? demanda Loki d'un air intrigué.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas compliqué. Puisque tu connais apparemment l'adresse, nous avons juste à retourner sur Terre et je pourrais demander à Jarvis de me transmettre les coordonnés.

Vu la manière dont le brun expliquait les choses, cela semblait incroyablement simple, et le dieu avait dû mal à y croire.

\- J'ai donc seulement à nous ramener sur Midgard ?

\- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, répondit le brun avec un sourire amusé.

\- Eh bien, heureusement qu'il est plus simple de retourner sur votre planète que de la quitter...

\- Vraiment ? Par où allons-nous passer ?

\- Il y a de nombreux points de téléportation clandestins, ce ne sera pas si difficile d'en trouver un, lui assura Loki.

* * *

Cela n'avait pas été si compliqué de trouver un Bifröst clandestin cette fois. Comme l'avait dit Loki, ils étaient bien plus nombreux sur les autres planètes que la Terre. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas aussi fiables que celui emprunté à Tokyo et c'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu d'arriver dans la tour de Tony, ils débarquèrent au beau milieu d'une ville que le dieu de la malice n'avait jamais vu de sa vie - il faut dire aussi qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de Midgard. Loin d'être inquiet pour si peu, sachant déjà le risque d'arriver à la mauvaise destination et n'étant pas surpris plus que ça, le milliardaire n'eut qu'à jeter un regard autour de lui pour comprendre où ils avaient atterrit et s'exclama avec un sourire :

\- Ah, cette bonne vieille Londres ! Je crois que cela fait des millions d'années que je ne suis pas venu ici !

Loki lui jeta un regard confus et fit remarquer :

\- Millions d'années ? Mais je croyais qu-

\- C'est une expression, fit remarquer Stark en roulant des yeux d'un air effaré. Je veux dire, ça fait quelques années que j'ai mis les pieds ici et la dernière fois c'était pour...ah, des conférences et des réunions stupides, comme d'habitude.

\- Ta vie semble terriblement ennuyeuse si tu ne peux même pas visiter ce genre d'endroits, fit le dieu avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu le temps, répliqua le brun.

\- As-tu au moins déjà tenté de le prendre, ce temps ?

Tony plissa les yeux, pinçant les lèvres avant de se détourner de lui, faisant remarquer :

\- Je n'aurai pas ce genre de discussion avec toi.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda l'asgardien, véritablement intrigué.

\- Parce que c'est le genre de discussion qu'on a avec ses amis proches, et je ne pense pas que tu fasses partie de cette catégorie, charria le brun.

\- Vraiment ? Tu vas me vexer, souffla le dieu en prenant un air offusqué.

Tony l'ignora royalement, continuant d'observer les lieux. Décidé, il plongea une main dans l'une des nombreuses pochettes de sa mallette contenant son armure et en tira une minuscule oreillette qu'il glissa à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet.

\- Jarvis ? appela-t-il, priant pour que l'objet marche toujours et n'ait pas été endommagé dans la bataille contre Thor ou encore leurs folles courses poursuites dans la forêt de Tyv.

\- Ravi de vous retrouver, monsieur, fit l'IA dans son oreille, lui arrachant un large sourire.

\- Génial, je savais que tu parviendrais à te connecter au réseau sans problème. Bon, je te fait un résumé rapide, on a besoin de trouver quelqu'un en particulier pour retirer le bracelet de Loki, je vais te donner les coordonnées et tu vas pouvoir nous indiquer l'emplacement.

Se tournant vers Loki, il lui demanda la série de chiffres pour retrouver l'endroit où habitait le fameux créateur de ce type de bracelet anti-magie - et qui les faisait courir partout, soit-dit en passant - et les transmit à Jarvis. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'IA pour lui donner l'adresse exacte, formant un regard incrédule sur le visage de Tony qui fit remarquer, incapable de cacher le sarcasme de sa voix :

\- Tu es en train de me dire que cet asgardien vit à Las Vegas ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si surprenant ? Demanda le dieu sans comprendre.

Un sourire moqueur passa sur le visage de Tony tandis qu'il expliquait, amusé :

\- Eh bien, je pensais que c'était le truc des asgardiens, de se terrer dans un arbre comme le tien ou dans tout autre endroit proche de la nature, dans le genre moine bouddhiste, et celui-là vit dans la plus grande ville de jeu et de débauche ? Désolé, mais c'est assez déroutant.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux, fit remarquer le dieu d'un air mauvais, lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Ouais, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de le remarquer, lâcha le brun.

Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas la moindre moquerie dans sa voix, c'était une simple constatation, et le dieu ne sut que penser de cela, à vrai dire.

L'asgardien qu'ils recherchaient vivait apparemment dans l'un des luxueux appartements qu'on peut trouver partout dans la ville du jeu, et louer voir acheter contre une somme faramineuse. A vrai dire, cela étonnait moins Tony : vu la manière dont les dieux sur Asgard faisaient étalage de tout l'or qu'ils possédaient, il était normal que celui-ci ait au moins de quoi se payer une suite hors-de-prix dans l'un des quartiers les plus fréquentés de Las Vegas.

\- Jarvis, à quelle heure est le prochain vol Londres - Las Vegas, enfin, s'il y en a un de prévu, évidemment ?

\- Il est dans deux heures, monsieur. Dois-je vous acheter deux places ?

\- Parfait ! Oui, deux places en première classe, évidemment.

\- Évidemment, répéta l'IA avec un ton qui ressemblait fortement à de l'ironie et qui arracha un sourire à son créateur.

Terminant de discuter avec Jarvis, le brun se tourna vers le dieu qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, semblant attendre la suite des événements avec plus ou moins de patience. Sans hésiter, Tony décida de lui proposer :

\- On mange quelque part avant de repartir ? On a deux heures devant nous.

* * *

Le second voyage en avion de Loki se passa un peu mieux que le premier et il réussit à ne même pas être malade, Tony s'empressant de le féliciter d'un air moqueur. L'ignorant, le dieu se contenta de quitter l'aéroport à sa suite, observant les lieux sans savoir quoi dire.

Il avait été habitué aux gigantesques villes de Midgard, comme New York ou encore Tokyo, sans compter Londres qu'il avait pu apercevoir en début de journée, mais Las Vegas n'avait rien de commun avec ces dernières.

Il leur avait fallut du temps pour arriver, si bien qu'il faisait nuit à présent - n'ayant pas dormi depuis un moment, il commençait d'ailleurs à fatiguer, et il était sûr qu'il en était de même pour Stark, vu le nombre astronomique de cafés qu'il avait ingurgité en allant manger avant de prendre l'avion. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était aveuglé par la rutilance des lieux, les milliers d'affiches et de néons qui agressaient sa vue, brillant dans des tons multicolores et clignotant à intervalles réguliers. Les immeubles s'élevaient à des hauteurs incroyables, presque autant que les plus hautes tours d'Asgard, et ce que Stark appelait des casinos pullulaient à chaque coin de rue. Tout n'était que lumière, bruit dans cette nuit noire traversée par des gens fortunés, des gens en haillons qui avaient tout perdu aux jeux, sans compter les voitures flambant neuves qui avançaient dans des ronronnements de moteur dernier cri, leurs couleurs extravagantes reflétant les néons sur la carrosserie.

Dans un sens, c'était un étalage de richesse - différent de celui d'Asgard, qu'il connaissait depuis son plus jeune âge, mais c'était similaire. Les humains étaient un véritable mystère, et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne faisait que le confirmer une énième fois. Au contraire d'Asgard dont le doré avait un certain charme, une prestance même, ce n'était en rien le cas de cette ville qui ne faisait que refléter, comme Stark l'avait lui-même si bien décrit, la débauche des lieux.

\- Je suis crevé, on devrait peut-être se trouver un hôtel et dormir un peu avant de le chercher...et puis de toute manière, il ne vas pas se sauver s'il habite ici depuis des années.

Le dieu acquiesça sans un mot, intérieurement soulagé de voir que l'humain souhaitait dormir un peu, car il se trouvait dans le même cas. Suivant Stark dans le dédale de rues illuminées, ils arrivèrent rapidement à un hôtel luxueux où Tony s'occupa de leur louer deux chambres pour se reposer quelques heures avant de partir en chasse. A contrecœur, Loki devait bien avouer que la fortune de Stark était un atout indéniable dans leurs recherches, et se demanda un instant comment ils auraient pu faire sans ça.

* * *

\- Vous dites qu'il n'est pas ici ? Répéta Tony en fronçant les sourcils, l'air agacé de voir son plan se dérouler d'une toute autre manière que celle souhaitée, une fois encore.

\- C'est exact, je l'ai vu quitter l'immeuble il y a moins d'une heure, je ne sais pas où il est allé, avoua la réceptionniste à laquelle il parlait.

Loki et Tony avaient dormi bien plus que prévu, restant couchés une bonne partie de la journée, l'épuisement dû à leurs courses poursuites ayant finalement raison d'eux. Au final, le brun avait été réveillé, ayant bien dormi pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans ressentir les moindres effets de l'insomnie qu'il traînait avec lui depuis des années. Cela l'avait mis de bonne humeur et il avait été frapper à la chambre du dieu, qui l'avait accueilli de fort mauvaise humeur, avant qu'ils décident de manger rapidement quelque chose puis de se rendre à l'appartement où l'asgardien séjournait. Au final, ils avaient fait le tour de l'horloge et la nuit tombait à nouveau, rappelant soudainement à Tony le décompte qu'il lui restait avant que la magie qui l'empoisonnait à petit feu n'ait finalement raison de lui.

Secouant la tête pour chasser cela de son esprit, il reporta son attention sur la jolie réceptionniste. Il n'était pas rare d'en voir à l'entrée des immeubles prouvés luxueux, et c'était des personnes dont le silence était facile à acheter avec une jolie somme, ce que le brun s'empressa de faire, ne souhaitant pas révéler leur présence à celui qu'ils cherchaient.

Se tournant vers le dieu, le brun posa ses mains sur ses hanches et s'exclama :

\- Bon, puisqu'il semble être parti pour un bon moment et qu'on en sait pas quand il va revenir à sa suite, on devrait aller jouer !

A ces mots, Loki le fixa comme s'il avait perdu la tête mais le milliardaire se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire amusé, les observant d'un coup d'oeil critique.

\- Ce n'est pas avec ce qu'on porte comme fringues qu'ils vont nous laisser entrer dans le moindre casino, fit remarquer l'ingénieur d'un air qui semblait frustré.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait être obligé d'acheter un costume hors-de-prix au dieu juste pour aller s'amuser ? Ce n'était absolument pas juste. Faisant signe à ce dernier de le suivre, ils quittèrent l'immeuble et avancèrent dans les rues. Loki ne prononça pas un mot mais il détestait la manière dont il était dépendant de Stark dans ce genre d'endroit, incapable de se repérer ou de savoir quoi faire. A vrai dire, il aurait déjà eut suffisamment de mal à trouver la bonne ville, même avec l'adresse, alors le bon immeuble...heureusement qu'il avait forcé l'ingénieur à l'aider, au final, où il se serait vite retrouvé démuni.

\- Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-il finalement, les lèvres pincées.

\- Acheter des costumes, on irait nulle part avec nos allures de clodo, je suis déjà étonné qu'on nous ait laissé rentrer dans l'immeuble, railla Tony, les mains dans les poches.

\- A une heure pareille ? s'étonna l'asgardien, les sourcils haussés.

\- Cette ville ne dort jamais, lui expliqua rapidement l'humain en haussant les épaules. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de trouver ce qu'on cherche.

Effectivement, Tony avait raison et il fut très simple pour eux de trouver une boutique vendant des vêtements à des prix crevant le plafond. Ils furent accueillis par une vendeuse aux formes généreuses - elle était sûrement refaite de partout, pensa le milliardaire - qui manqua de les mettre dehors en voyant leurs tenues, jusqu'à ce que le brun la menace, sa carte de crédit gold à la main et lui faisant remarquer qu'il était Tony putain de Stark, et qu'à part si elle voulait qu'il rachète le magasin et la vire pour cet affront, il avait besoin d'un costume pour lui et son "coéquipier" immédiatement. La pauvre jeune femme blanchit face aux menaces du brun et s'excusa platement avant de s'occuper de lui, laissant le dieu aux soins d'une de ses collègues. Loki n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être ici, vu le regard glacial qu'il dirigea droit vers Tony mais ce dernier l'ignora royalement. Il n'allait pas non plus l'aider à enfiler ses fringues, non ?!

Il leur fallut une heure le temps de trouver ce qu'il fallait, durant laquelle Tony dû s'énerver lorsque la vendeuse insista pour lui faire du sur-mesure et qu'il dû de nouveau répéter qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps - bon sang.

Une fois ceci fait, le brun retourna près de l'entrée, tombant nez à nez avec Loki qui l'attendait pour le laisser payer, accoudé au comptoir d'un air ennuyé - au moins n'avait-il plus l'air furieux - c'est que Tony n'avait pas sa clé à molette pour se défendre, l'ayant laissée à leur hôtel comme le reste de ses affaires. En le voyant se redresser et se tourner vers lui, l'ingénieur stoppa un instant avant de reprendre sa marche pour cacher son trouble, se plantant près de lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce genre de costume hors-de-prix changeait de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir le dieu porter. La veste ainsi que le pantalon étaient verts. En temps normal, Stark aurait trouvé cette couleur immonde, surtout en tant que costume, mais c'était dans des tons de vert sapin, tirant presque sur le olive ou le kaki et putain, c'était définitivement la couleur du dieu de la malice, c'était sûr et certain. Avant même qu'il ne réalise la portée de ses paroles, ces dernières fuirent hors de sa bouche :

\- Bon, ça te va pas trop mal, on dirait.

Refermant vivement la bouche, Tony déglutit avec difficulté mais garda un visage de marbre, observant le visage impassible du dieu, qui semblait peu se soucier du compliment du milliardaire et répondit sur le même ton, mi-blasé mi-surpris que le brun :

\- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus.

Tony manqua de s'étouffer à ces mots, regardant d'un simple coup d'oeil son costume couleur bordeaux presque lie de vin, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir d'extraordinaire là-dedans. Fronçant les sourcils en se rendant compte que, bordel, la situation était vraiment trop incongrue et est-ce qu'ils venaient de se faire des compliments ?! Non, non, pas possible, certainement pas. Oh putain si, l'angoisse. La panique. On respire Tony, c'est pas grave, il t'as pas du tout jeté d'une fenêtre il y a des années, c'est pas ton ami, c'est rien.

La grimace un peu tordue sur le visage de Tony intrigua le dieu mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de le laisser payer avant de quitter les lieux, retournant dans l'océan de néons, d'affiches publicitaires et de jeux qu'était Las Vegas.

* * *

\- Donc, c'est à cela que ressemble l'intérieur d'un casino...souffla Loki, plus que sceptique.

L'endroit était...incroyable, il ne savait même pas quoi en penser. Il y avait de la couleur partout, sans compter la lumière. De lourds tapis rouges couvraient le sol, les murs étaient dorés - bien qu'il se douta qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'or véritable comme à Asgard, puisqu'il savait que les humains ne possédaient pas autant de ce métal qu'eux - et le plafond était tout aussi impressionnant, dans les mêmes couleurs, garnis de lourds lustres illuminés et de sculptures. Il y avait des machines, des tables, de nombreux bars éparpillés un peu partout. Et le monde ! Des centaines d'humains qui se pressaient aux jeux avec de larges sourires avares, richement vêtus pour beaucoup d'entre eux, même si Loki était presque certain qu'ils étaient peu à porter des vêtements aussi coûteux que les leurs - Stark ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et dépensait sans compter plutôt que d'être radin au point de tout économiser.

Revenant à la situation présente, il fixa justement l'humain qui revint vers lui à grands pas, lui fourrant des rouleaux de jetons entiers dans les mains, en gardant la moitié avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je vais aller jouer à la roulette, on se retrouve tout à l'heure !

Et sans davantage de mots, il disparut dans la foule sous le regard effaré du dieu. S'amuser en attendant de trouver leur asgardien, d'accord, mais filer ainsi...Ce n'était tout de même pas très raisonnable de se séparer et puis, lui n'y connaissait rien à ces jeux d'argent ! De plus, il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais au point de miser avec les jetons donnés par Stark et perdre tout ce que ce dernier venait de lui donner. Il avait vite compris que ces ronds de plastique correspondaient à une petite fortune, il n'allait pas utiliser ça sans savoir !

Jurant après l'humain qui finalement, devait tout de même être bien avare pour tenter de gagner encore plus d'argent qu'il n'en possédait déjà, il décida de partir à sa recherche pour voir ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il tourna pendant près d'un quart d'heure dans le casino aux lumières et sons épuisants avant de finalement repérer l'une de ces fameuses roulettes où il semblait y avoir pas mal d'agitation. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en approcha et remarqua immédiatement le sourire canaille de Stark, impeccable dans son costume d'un délicat bordeaux, une main enroulée autour d'une flûte de champagne et l'autre jouant distraitement avec les dés. Il semblait être le seul à jouer en face d'un homme imposant d'une cinquantaine d'années et qui affichait un air suffisant, certain de plumer le milliardaire face à lui.

Lançant les dés, et annonçant sa mise, Tony attendit, nonchalamment accoudé contre la table de jeu, et lorsqu'il remporta de nouveau une somme encore plus importante, son visage se fendit d'un sourire amusé, acclamé par quelques donzelles derrière lui, qui ne voyaient en lui que l'argent qu'il pouvait leur apporter, désolant Loki - Stark avait raison, dans cette ville, tout semblait n'être que débauche et moyens pour obtenir davantage d'argent encore.

En face de lui son concurrent semblait furieux, fixant avec hargne Tony et le tas incroyable de jetons qui s'entassaient de son côté, qui était deux à trois fois plus gros que ce avec quoi Loki l'avait vu partir il y avait à peine un quart d'heure.

\- Vous ne voulez pas en rester là ? Vous allez finir par le regretter, je vous assure, s'amusa Tony en jouant avec un jeton, le roulant entre ses doigts, adressant un sourire moqueur à son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre face à un petit imbécile comme vous qui se croit invincible, cracha l'autre.

La petite foule qui s'était rapprochée pour observer le jeu avec intérêt - dans les deux sens du terme - suivait leur discussion avec de grands sourires amusés, presque comme si ce n'était rien, comme s'il n'y avait pas des millions en jeu en cet instant. Loki ne faisait rien, se contentant de regarder discrètement lui aussi sans se montrer à l'humain avec qui il voyageait depuis quelques jours.

\- De plus, c'est évident que vous trichez !

Tony prit un air outré, portant une main à sa poitrine, le visage chagriné.

\- Comment osez-vous ? Comment pourrais-je tricher à un jeu de hasard ? On dirait que perdre ne vous va guère au teint mon ami, vous en devenez parano.

La foule éclata d'un rire bruyant et l'autre serra les poings avec violence.

\- Dans ce cas, si c'est de la chance, mettez toute votre fortune en une seule mise ! Maintenant !

Cela eut le don de faire immédiatement taire la foule, silencieuse, regardant en direction de Tony dont le sourire s'était figé, devenant carnassier, presque dangereux sans que l'autre inconscient ne le remarque.

\- Ma fortune est telle que vous n'aurez jamais assez de jetons pour la représenter ici, souffla-t-il.

Loki était peu habitué à voir Stark ainsi - aussi sûr de lui, joueur et exagérément moqueur. Il se souvenait encore de la loque avachie dans le canapé de la tour des vengeurs, l'air las et l'envie de mourir luisant au fond de ses prunelles. Qu'était-il advenu de cet homme-là ?

\- Serait-ce une excuse ? charria l'autre homme.

La foule savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, du moins le pensaient-ils tous. Personne ne mettrait sa fortune en jeu sur un simple hasard, personne n'était assez fou. Et pourtant, Tony venait de se redresser, cessant de s'appuyer sur la table de jeu, son regard devenu flamboyant et provocateur. Il n'allait quand même pas...

Se tournant vers le croupier, il tendit la main d'un air vif et demanda :

\- L'un de vos papiers de promesse de dons, immédiatement.

Le pauvre jeune homme qui s'occupait du jeu glapit misérablement et sortit le papier, et tout le monde regarda, sous le choc, Stark signer la feuille assurant qu'il léguait sa fortune s'il en venait à perdre au jeu en une seule mise, prenant en témoin le croupier qui signa également, la main tremblante en voyant le chiffre qui représentait toute la fortune de Tony.

Ce dernier releva la tête et tendit le papier en direction de l'autre homme et sourit.

\- Évidemment, si vous perdez, c'est vous qui me devez votre fortune.

L'autre déglutit, regarda autour de lui, mais nulle échappatoire, et les gens attendaient, persuadé qu'il allait fuir. Mais Tony ne bluffait pas, Loki le savait, et c'était le plus effrayant. D'une main peu assurée, son concurrent écrivit la somme représentant tout son argent en banque avec un air un peu plus déterminé et signa, laissant le papier sur la table creuse, juste à côté du croupier.

\- Sur quoi souhaitez-vous miser, monsieur ? demanda ce dernier vers l'autre.

\- Les noirs, répondit ce dernier.

Un reniflement dédaigneux échappa à Tony en voyant que son adversaire misait sur la moitié de la roulette et se tourna vers le croupier, annonçant d'une voix claire :

\- Quant à moi, je vais seulement miser sur le nombre sept.

Le presque hurlement du reste de l'assemblée arracha un nouveau sourire à Tony tandis que le dieu n'en menait pas large. Était-il fou pour donner au hasard sa fortune, jouant ainsi à un nombre contre la quarantaine qui étaient peints sur la roulette ?

Mais c'était trop tard à présent, le croupier venait de lancer la roulette et tout le monde suivait la minuscule bille blanche des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête - et un hurlement retentit dans quasiment tout le casino, créant quelques secondes de silence stupéfait. Le premier à réagir fut Tony - il cligna des yeux de surprise, puis un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses traits, gigantesque et prêt à déborder, avant de se pencher vers l'autre qui venait de s'écrouler, murmurant :

\- Tu peux parier, jouer et perdre face à moi, rien de plus.

Se redressant, il termina sa flûte de champagne avant de dire d'une voix plus forte :

\- Tu es ruiné, chéri.

Ce fut à cet instant que Loki fut fasciné pour la toute première fois par l'humain. Certes, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'étonner de bien des manières, mais ça...Tony venait de parier sa fortune, l'intégralité du travail de toute une vie, sur un simple chiffre et il venait de remporter, la bille blanche tombée dans le creux de la roulette où était marqué le sept. C'était impossible, improbable et pourtant il l'avait sous les yeux.

Et bon sang, Stark semblait si sûr de lui, démon moqueur qui venait de gagner la fortune de l'autre avec facilité. Il était bien loin de celui à qui il était venu demander de l'aide, moins d'une semaine plus tôt ! Comment avait-il pu changer de manière aussi radicale en si peu de temps ?!

Loki allait pour approcher de lui, remarquant soudainement que le perdant s'était redressé et que sa main avançait un peu trop en direction du papier de promesse de dons. Dans la seconde il fut près de ce dernier, et sa main lui attrapa le poignet qu'il écrasa entre ses doigts, avec fermeté, à deux doigts de le briser, le visage reflétant un agacement certain. Remarquant le regard plus que surpris de Stark, ce dernier se reprit et lui sourit, le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

Laissant le misérable quitter les lieux, le dieu donna le papier à l'humain qui s'empressa de la scanner à l'aide de Jarvis pour contacter la banque du perdant et faire le virement de sa fortune sur le compte de Tony au plus vite. Ce dernier souriait largement, mais semblait néanmoins dérangé par tout le monde autour de lui, et le dieu de la malice finit par le prendre en pitié, lui attrapant le bras sans ménagement tandis qu'il s'exclamait d'un ton exagérément poli qu'il détestait :

\- Veuillez-nous excuser, mais mon camarade et moi-même avons encore beaucoup d'argent à gagner ici, nous allons vous laisser.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva mais Loki resta imperturbable, jetant tout de même quelques regards froids pour faire reculer les plus récalcitrants avant d'entraîner l'humain vers le bar le plus proche, ce dernier se laissant faire, surpris des agissements du dieu.

\- A quoi tu joues ?! s'écria celui-ci en chuchotant furieusement une fois installé à son tabouret.

\- C'était la roulette voyons, répondit Stark d'un air moqueur.

Le regard glacial que lui renvoya le dieu suffit à le calmer et il fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras en commandant un whisky au barman et s'exclama :

\- Quoi ?

\- Es-tu inconscient ? Toute ta fortune...l'intégralité de ce que tu possèdes...fit Loki, semblant toujours peiner à y croire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle si on ne mise que des petites sommes, fit remarquer le bun en haussant les épaules, reprenant son sourire.

En voyant que le dieu était toujours aussi agacé, il fit remarquer :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été impressionné au moins un seconde.

\- Est-ce tout ce que tu cherches ? Impressionner les gens ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis, Loki, souffla le brun d'un air devenu mauvais.

Ce dernier soupira, décidant d'abandonner la partie. L'ingénieur ne semblait vouloir en démordre, et même si ça le tuerait de l'avouer, le dieu trouvait que l'humain avait été tout bonnement époustouflant sur ce coup-là. Décidant plutôt de comprendre comment il avait réalisé un tel coup de maître, il continua :

\- C'était impossible que ça tombe sur le sept parmi tous ces chiffres ! Comment as-tu fait ?

Stark lui adressa un sourire malicieux par-dessus son verre de whisky, et expliqua de bonne grâce :

\- Jarvis a calculé les probabilités en fonction de la force de lancer du croupier, et de ce que cet imbécile aller parier. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais j'avais une chance sur deux de me planter, soit la bille tombait sur le sept, soit sur le vingt-neuf qui faisait parti des noirs, sur lesquels il avait parié. J'ai simplement réduit les erreurs et maximisé ma chance.

\- Tu as triché, résuma simplement le dieu.

\- Plus ou moins. Et puis, peux-tu vraiment me le reprocher ? Les mensonges et la triche, c'est plutôt ton truc d'habitude non ?

Un sourire se glissa à nouveau sur le visage du brun et il ajouta directement :

\- On dirait que j'apprends vite.

Loki ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il venait de laisser échapper un rire à ces mots - depuis quand n'était-ce pas arrivé ?! Stark le fascinait, et cette manière inconsciente qu'il avait de vivre et de défier le reste du monde était...il aurait voulu dire stupide mais c'était le mot grandiose qui voulait franchir ses lèvres.

Tony lui, se contenta de le fixer rire face à sa chance incroyable, se rendant à peine compte lui-même de l'exploit qu'il venait d'effectuer. Ses prunelles couleur miel flamboyaient, fixant avec satisfaction le dieu secoué d'un rire léger, sa gorge pâle davantage exposée et - il se demanda soudainement combien de flûtes de champagne il avait bu pour être devenu aussi confiant et stupide.

\- Ce pauvre humain n'a rien dû comprendre. Tu aurais peut-être dû le ménager, lâcha le dieu avec amusement.

\- Il m'avait provoqué, il en a payé le prix, répliqua le brun avec un sourire, terminant son verre de whisky d'une seule traite. On devrait rentrer, détrousser ce crétin m'a vidé !

* * *

A dire vrai, Tony savait qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop bu au casino. Oh, pas de quoi à ce qu'il soit ivre évidemment, avec toute ces années d'expérience dans le domaine il avait développé comme une sorte d'accoutumance, mais tout de même.

Stark pensait qu'ils allaient retourner à l'hôtel mais déchanta en voyant que le dieu, après avoir quitté le casino se dirigeait vers l'immeuble qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Que fais-tu ? l'interrogea l'humain sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Nous retournons à l'immeuble, celui que nous cherchons et sûrement rentré chez lui à l'heure qu'il est.

Sachant que les gens ici avaient une notion très abstraite du sommeil, Tony en doutait mais ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de le suivre. Après confirmation de la réceptionniste qu'elle avait vu leur homme passer, ils se décidèrent à prendre l'ascenseur, traversant le couloir pour arriver devant la porte. Le dieu poussa le brun devant lui, lui indiquant que ce serait mieux s'il était le premier se présenter. Haussant un sourcil - il n'avait pas oublié que Loki avait dit ne pas porter leur proie dans son coeur et réciproquement - Tony avança et cogna contre le battant de bois.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Björk, l'asgardien qu'ils recherchaient. Si Tony pensait avoir un peu trop bu ce soir, ce n'était rien comparé à celui qui venait de leur ouvrir. L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns emmêlés avait le regard vitreux, l'air ailleurs et son costume tout aussi hors-de-prix que ceux qu'ils portaient était froissé par la soirée qu'il avait dû passer. Il observa un instant Tony, d'une manière telle que ce dernier préféra ne pas penser à ce que cela pouvait impliquer puis leva les yeux vers Loki qui se trouvait derrière - et instantanément, son visage pâlit avant de devenir rouge de fureur.

\- Toi, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Il tenta de refermer la porte aussitôt mais l'humain fut le plus rapide, glissant son pied dans le chambranle avant de pousser brusquement le panneau de bois qui les séparaient, s'invitant de lui-même à l'intérieur. C'était, comme prévu l'un de ces appartements au prix faramineux et dont la décoration rutilante faisait presque mal aux yeux - peut-être pas autant qu'Asgard, tout de même, mais l'intention y était. Reposant un regard critique sur Björk, le milliardaire souffla en direction du dieu de la malice, sarcastique :

\- C'est vraiment un asgardien, ça ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour rendre Björk furieux et il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'humain, qui se rendit soudainement compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû aller récupérer son armure avant de venir - néanmoins ce ne fut pas la peine car Loki s'interposa, jetant un regard glacial à leur interlocuteur avant d'annoncer fermement :

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Cela eut pour effet d'arrêter net l'asgardien qui l'observa avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Je vois que tu possèdes l'un de mes bracelets. Il marche bien ?

Le dieu de la malice tenta de se contenir et n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard mauvais.

\- Il marche un peu trop bien, si tu veux mon avis, souffla le dieu. Je veux que tu me l'enlèves.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce ne sera pas gratuit. Peu m'importe si l'enlever porte préjudice à cet imbécile d'Odin, après tout c'est lui qui m'a exilé, mais il me faut quelque chose en échange, tu le sais.

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres du frère de Thor qui demanda d'un ton las :

\- Et que veux-tu en échange de tes...services ?

Un instant de silence passa, durant lequel Tony remarqua parfaitement le regard torve que l'asgardien posa sur lui, se posant sûrement la question de la possibilité de le demander _lui_ , et déglutit avec difficulté. Était-il vraiment en train d'attirer l'oeil de cet énergumène un peu trop alcoolisé pour être sain ? Jetant un regard en direction de Loki, il vit avec surprise que ce dernier l'avait remarqué aussi, son regard froid posé sur leur interlocuteur. Un peu plus rassuré, ils attendirent la sentence qui ne tarda pas à tomber :

\- Je veux l'âme de cet humain.

Tony se demanda s'il devait pleurer ou rire de dérision face à cela. Sérieusement, étaient-ils dans un vieux film de série B, pour sortir ce genre de parole clichée ? Néanmoins, l'autre semblait sérieux et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, le visage devenue une grimace, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de l'âme d'un simple être humain comme lui, sérieusement.

\- C'est hors de question, le coupa Loki sans même hésiter. Tu ne toucheras pas à son âme.

Tony était de nouveau surpris face aux agissements du dieu, il devait l'avouer. Certes, ce dernier aurait pu l'utiliser, le sacrifier plus d'une fois pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait et pourtant il était toujours à le couvrir, tentant d'avoir ce qu'il souhaitait d'une autre manière.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le refuser, contra Björk avec un mauvais sourire. Et puis, tu peux me comprendre, non ?

Le milliardaire se refusait à ouvrir la bouche, écoutant la discussion avec intérêt. Étrangement, il n'avait pas peur, il était surtout intrigué par la tournure des événements.

\- Toi aussi, tu vois à quel point son âme est puissante et comment elle brille. Comme elle attire comme la lumière d'un feu le ferait avec un papillon.

Cela laissa Tony bouche bée, incapable de réagir. Son âme...attirait les autres ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire totalement surréaliste, sérieusement ?

Il s'attendait presque à voir Loki dénigrer les propos de leur interlocuteur, assurer le contraire mais il resta étonnamment silencieux, et l'ingénieur sursauta en voyant le regard que le dieu coula vers lui, et Tony eut presque l'impression qu'il regardait à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Nous ne voyons cela que parce que notre magie est similaire à son énergie d'âme, rien de plus. Thor par exemple n'a jamais pu voir tout ça, souffla le dieu.

Tony était perdu, les sourcils froncés face à la discussion - qui avait d'ailleurs lieu comme s'il n'était pas là, ce qui était terriblement frustrant. Pinçant les lèvres, il tenta :

\- Loki ?

Cela sembla ramener le dieu à la réalité et il s'exclama :

\- Autre chose que son âme, Björk, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne te donnera pas.

Tony aurait aussi bien voulu qu'on lui demande son avis, mais Loki le protégeait d'une certaine manière, et il n'arrivait pas à être vraiment agacé contre lui. Néanmoins, il se demanda si cette histoire d'âme n'était pas une meilleure idée lorsque l'autre demanda :

\- Des années de vie. Une dizaine.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tony pour comprendre que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait. Il leva un regard vers le dieu, soupira un peu puis finit par avouer à ce dernier :

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Ce fut Björk qui lui expliqua ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là :

\- Vois-tu, lorsqu'Odin a décidé de m'exiler et de m'interdire le droit de retourner sur Asgard, il a également pris mon immortalité. Même s'il est facile pour moi de voler des années de vie à l'aide d'un certain sort, il ne l'a jamais su. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai qu'une trentaine d'années en réserve, c'est peu.

\- Peu ? Releva Tony, totalement incrédule.

\- Peut-être pas pour vous, concéda Björk. Mais pour nous, une trentaine d'années n'est qu'un battement de cil. Pour nous, votre existence est éphémère, et à peine êtes vous nés que vous repartez déjà sans avoir rien accompli.

D'accord, ça c'était vexant. Il était Tony Stark bordel, il pouvait presque parier avoir réalisé bien plus de choses que cet imbécile ne se plaisait à le penser.

\- Autre chose que des années, demanda alors Loki, surprenant encore une fois le brun qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, répliqua Björk d'un air mauvais. C'est ma dernière offre, c'est soit ça où son âme.

\- Mais pourquoi ne te prend-t-il pas des années de vie à toi ? demanda soudainement l'humain en se tournant vers le dieu de la malice.

\- Il ne peut les prendre parce que je suis immortel et qu'on ne sait pas quand je vais mourir. C'est un peu compliqué comme concept, mais étant donné que la date approximative de ma mort est floue, on ne peut piocher dans mes années.

Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils, pas sûr de totalement suivre, mais qu'importe. A la place, il pesa le pour et le contre, soupira un peu - parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire, il était trop gentil. Avançant vers l'asgardien qu'ils étaient venus voir, il s'exclama :

\- Très bien, prenez vos dix ans.

Étrangement, Tony n'eut même pas besoin de regarder Loki pour savoir qu'il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ça, le voyant avancer vers eux d'un air qui aurait presque put être menaçant. Se tournant vers lui, le brun lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Il était résolu, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

\- Ce n'est rien, je n'ai jamais prévu de vivre très vieux, de toute manière. Et puis, si on y réfléchit, avec la pomme d'or qui m'a offert cinq ou six ans, c'est comme si je n'en donnais plus que la moitié.

Pour une fois, le dieu ne lui tint même pas rigueur du fait qu'il venait de citer la pomme devant leur interlocuteur, qui d'ailleurs le fixa avec un regard surpris - oh, Loki savait parfaitement à quoi cet imbécile pensait en cet instant.

\- Tu as offert la pomme à cet humain ?

Ledit humain se sentit rougir bien malgré lui à ces mots. A présent qu'il connaissait les effets de la pomme mais bien plus important, le mythe asgardien qui s'y rapportait, c'était entièrement différent. Évidemment qu'il n'était pas l'âme soeur du dieu, mais devoir le répéter à chaque fois était terriblement frustrant, il devait l'avouer.

\- Juste une lamelle, c'était un cas d'urgence, prétexta Loki sans même lever les yeux vers lui, continuant de fixer Tony alors qu'une seule question se pressait sur le bord de ses lèvres, qu'il crevait d'envie de poser mais se retenait tant bien que mal : "Pourquoi?"

Mais ce n'était pas l'heure des questions actuellement, pas devant Björk qui pouvait écouter alors que c'était si personnel - mais le dieu de la malice semblait déterminé à avoir des explications plus tard, et Tony s'y préparait également. Il détestait se retrouver dans de telles situations, face au fait accompli, et savoir qu'il allait y avoir droit dès qu'ils seraient partis ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

C'est pour cela qu'en cet instant, il se contenta de chasser cela de son esprit, et se prépara à se faire voler dix ans de sa vie.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! :D J'espère que vous aurez aimé, j'ai adoré écrire ce passage dans le casino où Tony plume cet imbécile ! Pour être vraiment honnête, cette histoire de papiers de promesse de dons est totalement bidon mais je voulais vraiment qu'ils mettent en jeu toute leur fortune, sauf que convertir ça en jetons aurait été trop long, trop gros, bref, ennuyeux dans l'histoire, donc j'ai inventé cette histoire de papier. Je ne sais pas s'il existe quelque chose de similaire dans les casinos, je n'ai pas trouvé...j'espère que vous ne tiendrez pas rigueur de cette incohérence (voulue, je le rappelle x))

Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà qu'on joue encore avec les années de Tony...que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ? Et que va faire Loki ? ahah :)

Dans le prochain chapitre, on a enfin une première confrontation avec les autres Avengers ainsi qu'un autre moment très spécial, je sens que vous allez adorer ! 8D Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous dit à dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :p


	8. Because I care about you

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey les loulous !:D Comment ça va ? Début officiel des vacances, ça fait plaisir, profitez-en bien ^^

Le chapitre de la semaine dernière vous a vraiment plu puisque vous avez une dizaine à reviewer, ça fait juste super plaisir ! :D J'espère que ce sera le cas de ce chapitre là également car j'ai juste adoré l'écrire (c'est sûrement mon préféré de cette fanfic pour l'instant ! ^^) et j'avais super hâte de vous le poster ! :D

Je bosse aussi sur un OS sur Loki et Tony depuis un petit bout de temps, ça avance doucement mais sûrement ! :)

Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à vous dire, donc bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Because I care about you**

Contrairement à ce que Tony pouvait penser au premier abord, se faire voler dix ans de sa vie ne lui fit absolument pas mal. Il ne sentit que son corps devenir un peu plus plus épuisant à bouger, comme fatigué par les années, et jamais il n'avouerait que cela lui faisait peur. Mais il avait accepté sans en donner la raison à Loki, et c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ce dernier ne semblait d'ailleurs absolument pas d'accord avec son choix, le fixant sans comprendre, sans parvenir à deviner ses intentions.

\- Alors, c'est si flagrant que ça ? demanda-t-il vers le dieu avec un pauvre sourire.

Loki ne répondit rien mais son air pincé parlait pour lui - il ne semblait pas accepter la manière dont les choses avaient tourné. A la place, il se tourna vers Björk et s'exclama d'un ton dur :

\- Nous avons rempli notre part du marché, à toi de faire de même.

L'autre se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur avant de retourner fouiller dans ses affaires, les deux autre silencieux derrière lui. Il revint bientôt avec un étrange outil qui ressemblait à un tournevis plat de couleur dorée. Loki fit un geste pour le récupérer mais l'autre l'écarta en faisant remarquer :

\- Bas les pattes ! Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi touche ce truc il s'auto-détruit automatiquement.

\- Foutue magie, râla Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

L'asgardien l'ignora et se contenta de récupérer le bras du dieu et utiliser son étrange tournevis - et quelques secondes plus tard, le bracelet doré tombait au sol avec un tintement clair. Se penchant pour le ramasser et le glisser dans une poche, Loki lui adressa un simple signe de tête en remerciement tandis que Björk faisait remarquer, un énième sourire amusé aux lèvres :

\- Tu devrais te hâter de fuir à présent. Puisque le bracelet qui aspirait ta magie n'est plus, tu vas redevenir très vite visible aux yeux de Heimdall.

\- Je le sais bien, cracha le mage en guise de réponse, son regard lançant presque des éclairs.

Sans rien ajouter, il se détourna de l'autre asgardien, ne lui adressa pas un regard et attrapa le bras de Tony un peu brusquement, puisant dans ses faibles réserves de magie revenues pour les téléporter tous les deux dans un autre royaume.

* * *

Même si c'était la première fois que Tony se faisait téléporter, cela ne lui donna absolument pas la nausée comme l'avait fait le Bifröst, et il eut l'étrange impression d'avoir eut juste à cligner des yeux avant de se retrouver totalement ailleurs - et quel ailleurs ! Une gigantesque plaine d'herbe dorée s'étalant à perte de vue, ainsi qu'une forêt aux arbres argentés dans le lointain. Le ciel était d'un bleu aux reflets roses délicat, c'était enchanteur.

\- Wouah, on est où ? demanda l'ingénieur, émerveillé.

\- Les plaines de Tårer, c'est un endroit sur Asgard, nous sommes assez loin du palais, expliqua Loki.

\- Tu vas te faire repérer, avec ta magie, fit remarquer le brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on ne va pas y passer la journée, répliqua le dieu.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, lui demandant de tendre la main. Tony s'exécuta sans réfléchir, le fixant avec surprise ouvrir le bracelet qui l'empoisonnait à la magie depuis plusieurs jours sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire. Il était libre à présent !

\- Cette plaine possède un portail caché vers Midgard, expliqua Loki, plus simple et moins dangereux que les Bifröst clandestins. Tu vois ces deux arbres argentés là-bas ? Tu as juste à passer entre les deux et tu te retrouveras dans une ville de ta planète - je crois que son nom est Rotterdam, je ne suis pas certain.

Acquiesçant légèrement, Tony le dévisagea un instant sans savoir quoi dire. Finalement, il finit par demander dans un souffle :

\- Et toi, que vas-tu faire à présent ? Je sais que tu dois faire en sorte qu'Odin ne te tombe pas dessus...

\- Je pense que ce n'est plus ton affaire désormais, fit remarquer le dieu d'un air froid.

\- Ouais, c'est vrai...murmura le brun en baissant les yeux, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres. Bon eh bien...salut, ouais. Salut.

Il se détourna de Loki, se dirigeant vers le portail invisible coincé entre deux arbres argentés un peu plus loin, ne sachant de toute manière pas quoi ajouter en guise d'au-revoir à un dieu qui l'avait kidnappé pour obtenir son aide.

Mais malgré tout ça, et même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, Tony s'était amusé ces derniers jours, reléguant ses problèmes avec les Avengers au second plan. Le dieu n'avait pas été véritablement méchant avec lui - parce que soyons honnête un instant, les piques qu'ils passaient leur temps à se balancer avaient plus à tenir de la moquerie gentille que de véritables insultes.

Et Tony ne voulait pas rentrer. Il en était certain à présent, car la simple idée de se retrouver seul dans sa gigantesque tour froide, à ressasser ses erreurs, à voir à nouveau le regard glacial de Steve jusque sous ses paupières le terrifiait. A présent qu'il avait goûté au danger véritable, à tous ces voyages sur Terre et Asgard, cette ignorance totale des responsabilités qu'il était sensé tenir, il se sentait enfin libre, affranchi, et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'est pour cette raison qu'à plus de cinquante mètres du dieu, il s'arrêta au beau milieu des champs de Tårer et pria pour que Loki ne soit pas partit.

Et lorsqu'il se retourna, le dieu de la malice était toujours là, à le regarder partir. Il sentit presque aussitôt le soulagement l'envahir en voyant que ce dernier était resté et fit demi-tour, retraversant une partie de la plaine dorée, un air déterminé étalé sur le visage. Une fois arrivé auprès de Loki, il lâcha ses quelques affaires sur le sol, redressant fièrement la tête.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, stupide mortel ? cracha Loki, revenant aux insultes peu agréables lorsqu'il était agacé. Le portail est dans l'autre sens !

\- Je reste avec toi, lâcha le brun d'un air sûr de lui. Tu as besoin de mon aide pour te sortir de toute cette merde.

\- Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de toi ! s'écria le dieu d'un air furieux, l'attrapant par sa chemise pour le secouer.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu resté là à me regarder partir au lieu de te téléporter directement ? demanda le brun en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, posant une main sur celle de Loki qui empoignait le tissu de ses vêtements avec hargne.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de le relâcher d'un air dégoûté mais l'humain continua, imperturbable :

\- Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?

\- Stark...commença le dieu d'un air mauvais.

\- C'est parce que t'as besoin de moi. Si j'osais, je dirais même que t'apprécie un minimum ma présence soit-disant insupportable.

\- Ferme-là, souffla le dieu, son regard réduit à deux fentes.

\- La vérité, c'est que t'as pas envie d'être tout seul, termina Tony. Tout comme moi.

Loki le dévisagea un instant en silence puis finit par secouer la tête, refusant de voir la vérité que l'humain venait de lui étaler sous les yeux. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme, grimaça un peu - parce que les mots qu'il allait dire, il n'avait pas voulu que le dieu les entende un jour, mais si c'était le seul moyen de le convaincre alors il allait faire.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je veux pas rentrer ? Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Le dieu se tourna à nouveau vers lui et son regard d'émeraudes scintillantes se plongea dans le sien. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait accepter ce que le milliardaire lui disait, persuadé qu'il mentait - alors que c'était lui, le maître en mensonges, habituellement.

\- A quoi tes mensonges t'avancent-ils, imbécile ? souffla-t-il envers le brun, l'air mauvais.

Ce dernier soupira à nouveau, prenant son visage entre ses mains et s'écria finalement, poussé à bout, comme un cri du coeur qu'il avait retenu trop longtemps :

\- J'ai juste pas envie que tu crèves Loki, putain ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça bordel ?!

Le concerné le dévisagea avec stupeur, et pour la première fois il se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot alors Tony continua, infatigable :

\- J'ai envie de t'aider parce que grâce à toi, j'ai plus envie de me foutre un corde dans le cou à chaque fois que je pense à Steve, parce que cet enfoiré a faillit me tuer, il a écrabouillé mon réacteur sans une once de pitié ! Parce que je pense plus aux blagues stupides que je peux te faire, au fait de sauver notre peau plutôt que de ressasser tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Parce que ces derniers jours je me suis éclaté et que pour l'instant, tu es le seul qui me traite comme un ami devrait le faire ! termina-t-il d'une voix tellement forte qu'il lui sembla hurler.

Un long silence s'éternisa après cela, si long que Tony se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait un terrible erreur, d'autant plus que le dieu le dévisageait sans ciller, semblant presque sonder son âme à la recherche du moindre mensonge. Et finalement, après un instant qui parut une éternité à l'humain, Loki lui demanda dans un murmure à peine audible, comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à y croire :

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

Tony sourit - il savait qu'il venait de gagner. Il prit un air amusé et répliqua :

\- Je vais sûrement le regretter à la seconde où on va se faire courser par Thor ou encore l'intégralité des Asgardiens, peut-être même Odin lui-même, mais pour l'instant je suis sûr de moi.

Il eut un sourire espiègle et ajouta :

\- Par contre, s'ils arrivent à nous attraper je dis que tu m'as kidnappé, faut pas déconner non plus !

\- Quoi, tu me trahirais ? s'exclama le dieu d'un air faussement scandalisé, portant une main à son coeur.

\- Fais pas cette tête, ce serait pour mieux te sauver les fesses comme tu l'as fait avec moi dans les prisons d'Asgard, répliqua Tony en haussant une épaule, redevenu sérieux.

Loki eut envie de sourire largement à ces mots - il ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, pourquoi Stark semblait véritablement le considérer comme un ami en cet instant - et il ne parvenait pas à repérer le moindre mensonge dans sa voix.

\- Alors, où allons-nous maintenant, si tu es décidé à me harceler ? s'amusa le dieu de la malice, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- On pourrait se planquer dans ma tour ? proposa Tony. Après tout, il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, on y serait tranquille au moins quelques jours, il faut que tu récupères assez ton énergie pour cacher ta magie à ce Heimdall, s'il peut te repérer grâce à ça.

Loki se contenta d'acquiescer à ces mots - une chose était sûre, l'avenir ne s'annonçait pas si mal, avec l'aide de l'huma- de Tony.

* * *

Après s'être téléportés une nouvelle fois, directement dans sa tour, dans son atelier, Tony n'eut pas plus de mal que la première fois à supporter le voyage, bien heureusement pour lui. Loki lâcha son bras tandis que l'humain s'exclamait avec un grand sourire :

\- Enfin de retour ! Il n'y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien d'être chez soi !

\- Ravi de vous revoir ici, monsieur, lâcha soudainement l'IA en direction du plafond, faisant légèrement sursauter le dieu qui y était toujours aussi peu habitué.

\- Moi de même Jarvis, répondit le propriétaire des lieux avec un grand sourire.

Souhaitant se diriger vers le salon et se prendre un verre bien mérité avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses, il fit signe à l'asgardien de le suivre, écoutant son IA qui fit soudainement remarquer :

\- Avant de faire quoi que ce soit monsieur, je dois vous prévenir que-

Trop tard, Jarvis n'avait pas été assez rapide - et alors que Tony s'apprêtait à quitter l'atelier, il se figea, la porte s'ouvrant à la volée sur Steve, Clint et Natasha. Il y eut un instant de flottement où le milliardaire resta de marbre, sous le choc, et Loki venait de se raidir, prêt à agir au moindre problème. Les trois autres étaient dans un état similaire, et ce fut finalement Stark qui reprit ses esprits le premier, toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres, et s'exclama d'un ton devenu glacial et dangereusement calme, bien loin de celui enjoué qu'il utilisait avec Jarvis, et même Loki parfois :

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?

Les trois coéquipiers se jetèrent un regard, et ce fut finalement Natasha qui répondit, faisant remarquer du bout des lèvres :

\- Fury nous a demandé de venir voir ici pour trouver des informations sur l'endroit où tu étais parti.

\- Quoi, il ne peut même pas se passer de moi ? Je ne suis parti que quatre jours, railla-t-il en grimaçant.

Clint lui jeta un regard surpris et fit remarquer à son tour, perplexe :

\- Euh, non, cela remonte à bientôt un mois...

Il hésita un instant et ajouta :

\- Fury fait surveiller tes comptes, ton dernier achat en date remonte à presque un mois, il s'agissait de deux billets d'avion pour le Japon...Enfin, mis à part deux autres billets pour Las Vegas et des paiements là-bas pour un casino et un hôtel, qui remontent à plus d'une semaine déjà. Puisqu'il était impossible de te suivre ou de te contacter, il a choisi de nous demander de trouver ce que tu pourrais être en train de faire, en venant ici.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit surveillé ou que ses anciens camarades entrent chez lui comme dans un moulin qui le dérangeait, mais plus le mois écoulé alors qu'il avait pensé quatre jours. Se tournant vers Loki, il fit remarquer avec une grimace :

\- Tu aurais pu me préciser que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière sur les autres royaumes, j'aurai bien voulu être au courant.

\- J'en ai toujours eut l'habitude donc ça ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, avoua le dieu en grimaçant à son tour, - il semblait vraiment gêné de ne l'avoir pas prévenu, aussi le brun lui pardonna aussitôt.

\- Tony, que fais-tu avec...lui ? demanda finalement Steve, sortant de son mutisme.

L'ingénieur tourna un regard flamboyant vers lui, le dévisageant du regard avant de faire remarquer d'un ton acerbe :

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Steve.

Se tournant à nouveau vers le dieu, il le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes et immédiatement, Loki comprit ce que souhaitait l'humain. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer mais cela semblait couler de source, aussi décida-t-il de parler asgardien pour déclencher le Multi-langage de Stark.

\- Que faisons-nous avec eux dans les pattes ?

\- J'en sais rien, et il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils préviennent Thor qu'on est ici où il les informera de notre petit détour par Asgard, ce que je préfère éviter. Ils pensent sûrement déjà que je pactise avec l'ennemi...s'amusa Tony avec un sourire.

Les trois autres étaient à présent sous le choc, écoutant avec stupeur leur ancien coéquipier discuter avec le dieu de la malice - qui rappelons-le, l'avait tout de même jeté par une fenêtre de sa propre tour des années plus tôt, comme quoi la tentative de meurtre, ça rapproche les gens - dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas, mis à part les rares fois où ils avaient entendu Thor l'utiliser. Le bruit d'armes tirées arrêta la discussion des deux autres et ils se tournèrent vers le reste des vengeurs, leurs bouclier/revolver/arc/armes de destruction massive dirigés contre eux. Cela arracha un soupir ennuyé au milliardaire et il se reprit, parlant en anglais cette fois :

\- A quoi vous jouez, bon sang ? Vous entrez chez moi sans autorisation, ce que j'appelle communément une effraction, au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant, mais en plus vous me menacez. C'est quoi votre problème putain ? Vous pouviez pas rester au Wakanda à vous planquer?! Ah non c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que Fury est venu vous lécher les bottes pour vous récupérer comme une veuve éplorée ! En tout cas, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler, moi !

\- Comme quoi, t'allier à ce fou ?! cracha Steve en désignant le dieu, l'air mauvais et déçu que Tony avait toujours détesté entendre lorsqu'il lui adressait la parole - et le blond était souvent déçu de lui, bien malheureusement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon allié voyons ! protesta Tony avec véhémence - et Loki adorait la manière dont son mensonge avait un ton des plus sarcastiques.

\- Tu sais parler sa langue, fit remarquer le captain, comme si ça expliquait tout - et c'était sûrement le cas, à vrai dire.

\- Seulement un échange de bon procédés, répliqua le milliardaire en haussant les épaules, ignorant les deux espions qui écoutaient sans un mot, analysant sûrement ses expressions - dieu qu'il détestait cela.

\- Échange de bon p- répéta le blond avant de se taire, son visage prenant une étrange teinte écarlate, que ce soit jusqu'au cou ou aux oreilles.

Cela intrigua légèrement le brun avant qu'un sourire terriblement amusé prenne ne prenne place sur son visage - et Loki regarda avec fascination cette lueur joueuse, semblable à celle qui avait dansé dans ses prunelles au casino, faire surface à nouveau.

\- Oh Steve, tu as des idées tellement mal placées, railla-t-il en souriant. Quoique, je ne serai pas totalement contre un échange plus poussé...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au dieu de le dévisager avec stupeur, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu - est-ce que l'humain le draguait devant ses anciens coéquipiers sans aucun scrupule ? D'accord, vu son sourire, oui c'était totalement ce à quoi il jouait. Retenant un ricanement, le dieu finit par souffler du bout des lèvres, incapable de s'en empêcher :

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, ils pourraient te prendre au mot...chéri...

Tony éclata de rire à ces mots, plié en deux, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. D'accord, le dieu avait assez de répartie pour savoir renchérir sur ses blagues et ses insinuations à la con, c'était absolument génial - jamais personne ne savait faire ça d'habitude. Par contre, si cela le rendit hilare et que le sourire satisfait de Loki face à sa blague l'amusa encore plus, cela ne fut pas aussi drôle du côté des trois autres qui avaient blêmi - et Tony comprit vite pourquoi, après tout, il lui semblait presque être parfaitement complice avec Loki en cet instant, plus qu'il l'avait été avec eux ces derniers mois. Il n'était même pas sûr de s'être aussi bien entendu avec les autres Avengers, mis à part Bruce peut-être - quoique son air timide était souvent un frein à son côté moqueur, qu'il avait souvent dû museler en leur compagnie.

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria soudainement Steve, l'air tout aussi perturbé qu'agacé par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le regard de Tony se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air mauvais avant de finalement répliquer :

\- Non, toi ça suffit, Steve ! Qui es-tu, qui osez-vous prétendre être pour moi, pour venir ici sans autorisation et juger de qui je fréquente ?

\- Mais Loki est-

\- Quoi, un criminel ? Merci, c'est vrai que j'étais absolument pas au courant, railla le brun d'un ton furieux. Mais tu sais quoi ? Vous voulez tout savoir ?

Les trois autres avaient toujours leurs armes dirigées vers lui, et étonnamment Tony n'arrivait pas à s'en inquiéter - il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'ils n'auraient pas le courage de s'en prendre à lui - quoique leur combat pour les accords lui ait déjà prouvé le contraire - ou alors parce qu'il savait au fond de lui, comme une étrange certitude, que Loki pourrait le protéger. Certes, avec un débit de magie encore faible qu'il allait falloir putain de renflouer avant que ça leur explose au cul, mais quand même !

\- Loki est le seul à me traiter comme un ami, contrairement à vous, cracha le brun avec colère. Et puis, il n'a pas tenté de me tuer, lui.

\- Eh bien, techniquement- commença le dieu avec un sourire.

\- Oh la ferme, cette foutue fenêtre ne compte pas, c'était pour le fun, protesta le milliardaire en haussant une épaule, l'air peu affecté - parce que oui, c'est tout à fait normal de faire des vols planés depuis le cinquantième étage avec rien d'autre que ses vêtements pour arrêter la force de chute - oui, c'était pas la joie, on va pas vous mentir.

\- Pour le fun ? s'étrangla Clint en lui jetant un regard éberlué. Tu nous en as parlé pendant des semaines, tu étais furieux et vexé !

\- C'est vrai, ce qu'il raconte ? demanda le dieu en asgardien, avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Absolument pas, bouda l'humain dans la même langue en croisant les bras, reniflant d'un air peu affecté.

Les trois autres étaient atterrés de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Cette complicité entre ces deux-là, la manière dont Loki était penché sur l'humain pendant qu'ils murmuraient dans leur langue aux accents veloutés, l'air de partager une confidence, les regards brillant d'amusement et surtout, joueurs...comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? A quoi Stark s'en était-il réduit, pour fréquenter le dieu de la malice ?

\- Nous te manquions tellement, pour que tu décides de traîner avec un criminel ? cracha Natasha avec un air moqueur.

Le visage de l'ingénieur se ferma à nouveau, redevenant froid et sans expression - Loki était soufflé de la manière dont il parvenait à être agréable avec lui et si terrible avec ses anciens camarades, c'était le monde à l'envers - et il s'exclama envers l'espionne :

\- Rassure-toi, si je t'ai envoyée balader il y a un mois, ce n'est pas pour venir pleurer après vous aujourd'hui. Vous avez fait de la merde, vous êtes partis alors je vous ai remplacés, fin de l'histoire.

Il eut un sourire carnassier et termina, implacable :

\- A présent, mon _ami_ \- il insista bien sur le mot pour le leur faire comprendre - a quelques problèmes avec son paternel que je lui ai assuré de régler, donc si vous pouviez partir immédiatement, cela m'arrangerait.

\- Nous n'allons certainement pas nous en aller comme ça ! protesta Steve.

Tony lui renvoya un regard ennuyé - il était de plus en plus difficile de cacher sa douleur, à les affronter de la sorte - et fit remarquer, imperturbable :

\- A part si tu veux avoir à faire à mon armée d'armures qui n'attend que mes ordres et se trouve juste derrière moi, sans compter la magie d'un soit-disant criminel, si, tu devrais plutôt filer, et vite.

Il n'allait certainement pas avouer que le dieu n'avait récupéré que la moitié de ses pouvoirs, même si cela ne changerait pas grand-chose s'ils devaient se défendre, Stark était persuadé que mis à part la force incroyable du captain, il ne serait pas si difficile de les battre - après tout, ce jour-là en Sibérie il aurait réussi, s'il n'avait pas été à deux contre un, attaqué en traître qui plus est, et lui, trop gentil, se contentant de parer les coups pleins de haine du blond plutôt que de frapper de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas voulu casser le moindre de ses os, ni même sa mâchoire, alors que lui avait réduit son réacteur en morceaux.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de nous menacer ? questionna Clint, les mâchoires crispées.

\- C'est ce que tu veux, Tony ? Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour te faire remarquer que te la jouer super-vilain ? renchérit le blond.

A ces mots, le concerné éclata d'un rire amer, secouant la tête avec dérision.

\- A ce que je sache, je ne fais que défendre mon chez-moi face à des intrus, je n'ai pas encore tenté d'assassiner le président où de réduire le monde en esclavage.

Il y eut un silence du côté des autres avengers - parce que merde, Stark avait totalement raison, comme bien souvent, et c'était frustrant. Ils se jetèrent des regards, semblant indécis, et le milliardaire avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient faire. Finalement, le blond lui jeta un regard empli de déception qui le fit frissonner et s'exclama :

\- On s'en va pour l'instant, mais tu sais qu'on va revenir. On sait très bien que Loki devrait être en prison sur Asgard, et crois bien qu'on va en informer Thor dès que possible.

\- Faites donc, en attendant débarrassez-moi le plancher, cracha le milliardaire.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le répéter encore et ses anciens camarades quittèrent les lieux sans demander leur reste, non sans lui jeter un dernier regard désapprobateur au passage. Presque aussitôt il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et il dût s'appuyer au mur, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer avant de faire une crise de panique - hors de question que ça arrive en présence de Loki.

Néanmoins, ce dernier ne semblait pas chercher à se moquer de lui et se contenta d'approcher, posant avec douceur une main sur son épaule et ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes en silence, le temps que Tony parvienne à se calmer. Une fois ceci fait, le milliardaire se dégagea sans un mot et quitta l'atelier, se dirigeant vers la cuisine reliée au salon qu'il avait voulu atteindre à la base.

Alors que le dieu s'installait sans un mot à la large table, le brun ouvrit le réfrigérateur et demanda d'une voix un peu lasse, fatiguée :

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Des croissants, quémanda le dieu d'un air autoritaire.

L'ingénieur se retourna vers lui à ses mots, incapable de retenir un sourire amusé alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Au beau milieu de l'après-midi ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'heure fixe pour manger ce que l'on souhaite, c'est bien un truc de midgardien, ça, lâcha Loki avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Tony et il demanda à Jarvis de leur en faire livrer en express, tout en faisant remarquer :

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre pâtisseries françaises...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ils proviennent d'un pays nommé la France, tes fameux croissants, expliqua le brun. Un pays plutôt cool, enfin, mis à part leurs villes qui sont pas super propres, c'est mieux en campagne. Je devrais te montrer...quoique tu peux t'y téléporter si tu ve-

Tony ne termina même pas sa phrase que Loki disparut sous ses yeux, évanoui dans les airs. Poussant un juron et recrachant la moitié du café qu'il venait de se faire et d'engloutir en une longue gorgée brûlante, il se mit à tousser, manquant de s'étouffer. C'était quoi ce bordel, sérieux !

Le temps qu'il se reprenne et parvienne à se redresser, respirant un peu mieux, Loki était déjà de retour, installé à la table avec un sac de croissants chauds posé à côté de lui, la bouche pleine. Bon sang...

\- Jarvis, annule la commande de croissants, on a ce qu'il faut, s'exclama-t-il en nettoyant rapidement le café qu'il avait mis partout, se resservant une seconde fois avant de s'installer à table face au dieu.

\- Tu as raison, leurs villes ne sont vraiment pas le summum de la classe, lâcha ce dernier en mâchant son croissant.

Le brun avança une main vers le sac de croissants mais Loki le repoussa d'une frappe sur la main, lui jetant un regard noir. Poussant un long soupir blasé, Tony demanda :

\- Tu les as payés, au moins ?

\- Si pour toi, prendre et repartir discrètement veut dire payer, alors oui, répondit l'asgardien.

Un second soupir échappa au brun mais qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, amusé. Prenant une gorgée de son café, prudemment et en soufflant dessus cette fois, il fit remarquer :

\- Je pourrais quand même en avoir un.

\- Non, j'ai quelque chose de mieux pour toi.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda le milliardaire d'un air intrigué.

Sans un mot, il regarda avec surprise le dieu sortir de la sacoche qu'il avait tendance à trimballer partout la fameuse pomme d'or à peine entamée de la dernière fois. La bouche grande ouverte il fixa le fruit, même pas surpris par le fait qu'elle ne se soit même pas oxydée au contact de l'air. Voyant son air plus que choqué, le dieu se justifia :

\- Il est normal que je te rende les dix années que tu as sacrifiées auprès de Björk pour moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je ne fais que rembourser ma dette.

Tony n'allait certainement pas se plaindre, loin de là, fixant déjà le fruit avec une adoration à la limite de la décence. Le goût en était exquis, même si ses papilles étaient bien incapables de se souvenir de ce goût miraculeux.

\- Je vais en avoir un plus gros bout que la dernière fois, non ? Si je dois récupérer dix ans.

Loki acquiesça à nouveau :

\- Un peu plus gros, oui.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il ajoutait :

\- Ton obsession pour cette pomme est presque malsaine.

\- Mais elle a un goût parfait ! se justifia le brun d'un air faussement boudeur, couvant la pomme des yeux.

Secouant la tête avec amusement, le dieu fouilla dans la sacoche jusqu'à récupérer le petit couteau fin qu'il avait utilisé auparavant pour la même chose, récupérant le fruit où il découpa une lamelle un peu plus grosse que la dernière fois, mettant sans le vouloir un peu du jus pailleté sur la table et sa main, qu'il tendit en direction du brun. Ce dernier reposa sa tasse de café qu'il venait de finir pour de bon et se pencha par-dessus la table, récupérant le morceau entre ses dents avant de le faire disparaître dans sa bouche, l'engloutissant en poussant un soupir de bien-être presque indécent.

\- Mon dieu, murmura-t-il, le regard étincelant, complètement transporté.

Si toute la nourriture d'Asgard était ainsi, il allait fortement envisager d'y emménager sur le long terme - même s'il lui faudrait éviter Thor, pas très pratique donc. Quoiqu'il en soit, le goût était tel qu'il s'en souvenait et en gémit de bonheur - comment pourrait-il encore de se contenter de nourriture terrienne ou même d'un bon vieux cheeseburger ?

Trop vite il termina la lamelle de pomme que Loki venait de lui donner et il en grogna presque de frustration lorsque sa bouche fut vide. Affamé, il regarda le dieu qui rangeait déjà le reste de la pomme d'une seule main, l'autre encore pleine de jus de pomme et sans réfléchir, il attrapa le poignet de ce dernier, portant sa main à sa bouche.

Le geste avait été trop précipité pour que Loki puisse l'anticiper et il ne comprit la situation que trop tard, plus précisément lorsqu'il sentit la langue de l'humain lécher ses doigts, récupérant le jus de la pomme dorée qui y restait. Il se figea un instant, beaucoup trop stupéfait pour que son cerveau marche de manière logique et sensée, puis pensa immédiatement à retirer sa main et frapper Stark de toutes ses forces en hurlant des insultes - y pensa seulement, car il ne bougea pas d'un cil, absorbé par la manière dont Tony s'appliquait à sa tâche avec ferveur, suçant chacun de ses doigts pour récupérer la moindre goutte de jus, son regard devenu fiévreux et empressé concentré sur ses gestes.

Loki se contentait de le fixer, totalement subjugué, et lorsque le milliardaire releva les yeux jusqu'aux siens, leur lueur sauvage s'ancrant jusque sous sa peau, un frisson incontrôlable le parcourut et une vague de chaleur dévastatrice l'envahit, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il était déconnecté, et la seule chose qu'il ressentait en cet instant, c'était la poigne du brun serrant son poignet pour l'empêcher de se retirer - alors qu'il était bien plus fort que lui et aurait pu s'éloigner d'un geste - et la chaleur humide et presque caressante de sa langue posée sur sa peau, en contraste total avec le froid intérieur que son côté Jötun lui conférait, dont il ne lui avait pas encore parlé, rendant la sensation plus grisante encore.

\- Stark...appela-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, incertaine - il fallait qu'il arrête où les choses allaient dégénérer.

L'humain se contenta de continuer ses gestes, ronronnant presque à l'entente de son nom. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, l'asgardien déglutit avec difficulté, se rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se produire. Il n'y avait plus du tout de jus sur ses doigts à présent mais Tony ne semblait pas s'en être vraiment aperçu, continuant de lécher presque comme un chaton, le mordant gentiment au bout des doigts et Loki dut se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre bruit appréciateur - parce qu'au fond de lui, il devina que s'il faisait ça, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, qu'il aurait, qu'ils auraient atteint un point de non retour et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça se produise.

\- Tony ! s'exclama-t-il, plus fort cette fois, avec une espèce d'urgence dans la voix.

Cela arrêta immédiatement le brun qui releva son regard flamboyant vers lui, refermant la bouche, dieu merci, le dévisageant alors en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire au juste. Il cligna des yeux puis un espèce de borborygme étouffé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, ressemblant fortement à une exclamation horrifiée et il recula au fond de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Je...je...tenta-t-il misérablement, incapable de savoir quoi dire.

Loki n'en menait pas large non plus, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter après une telle situation mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la manière dont la langue du brun ressortit une nouvelle fois pour lécher ses lèvres dans un tic gêné, provoquant une envie urgente et dévastatrice de se jeter sur son interlocuteur pour le dévorer et goûter sur ses lèvres pleines le goût de la pomme d'or. Inspirant profondément, il calma tant bien que mal ce désir qui venait de le prendre aux tripes pour la première fois de sa vie et s'exclama d'une voix devenue hachée tant il avait le souffle erratique :

\- On ne reparlera jamais de cet incident, c'est clair ?!

Tony ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester puis se ravisa, semblant se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation - leur situation - et se contenta d'acquiescer.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence, ayant encore du mal à intégrer ce qu'il venait de se produire. Si Loki était totalement perplexe face à tout ça, Tony n'en menait pas large, les paroles de ses anciens coéquipiers tournant en boucle dans sa tête, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre : « Comme quoi, t'allier à ce fou ? C'est un criminel, Tony, il a tenté d'asservir notre monde ! » et cela aurait dû le repousser immédiatement et refroidir la vague de chaleur qui venait de l'envahir un peu plus tôt, mais la voix désapprobatrice de Steve vola en éclat lorsqu'il se rappela celle, chaude et caressante du dieu qui murmurait : « - Fais attention à ce que tu dis, ils pourraient te prendre au mot...chéri... ».

Bon sang, là, il y avait un vrai problème. Il était sensé détester Loki, au pire le considérer comme un allié voir un ami puisqu'il avait décidé de l'aider - notez que sa bonté le perdra un jour - mais ça...tout ça, ce n'était sûrement pas prévu au programme à la base. Le désir qui venait de le submerger, il n'avait pas signé pour, c'était pas écrit sur le contrat, sûrement pas.

\- Je peux avoir un croissant, maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, inquiet de voir le dieu entrer dans une soudaine crise de colère furieuse et tenter de s'en prendre à lui.

Étonnamment il n'y eut rien de tout ça et l'agsardien se contenta de pousser le sachet vers lui, son appétit définitivement partit aux oubliettes. Récupérant une des pâtisseries, Tony en enfourna une bonne bouchée mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, la réflexion que ce n'était pas aussi bon que recueillir le jus sur les doigts d'un dieu lui traversa l'esprit et il eut envie de s'enterrer dix pieds sous terre, honteux, les épaules basses.

Presque dix minutes plus tard, lorsque l'étrange tension qui s'était installée entre eux se fut enfin calmée, Tony fit remarquer :

\- On doit parler de ce qu'on va faire maintenant. Tout d'abord, je suis persuadé qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'Odin ne puisse pas te remettre derrière les barreaux.

Intéressé, le dieu se pencha vers l'humain, lui montrant qu'il écoutait autant que possible.

\- Après tout, les Asgardiens ont bien des lois, non ? continua le brun, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

\- C'est exact, un vieux bouquin poussiéreux qui pèse plus lourd que le plomb, l'informa Loki.

\- Ouais...sachant que vous vivez quoi, des millénaires ? Ce truc doit être aussi vieux que vous, je parie que si tu m'en refiles un exemplaire, je pourrais trouver une clause un peu foireuse qui a été mal formulée à l'époque pour te tirer de là, proposa l'ingénieur.

\- Cela risque d'être long, d'autant plus qu'il va falloir qu'on se cache et qu'on se déplace souvent, souffla le dieu.

\- Mais c'est la seule idée que j'ai pour l'instant, faute de mieux, avoua le brun.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, jouant avec sa tasse de café vide avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres :

\- J'ai bien une autre idée, mais...

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai remarqué que lorsque tu citais les Asgardiens tu ne te comprenais pas dans leur groupe, et ça m'a amené à me demander si tu n'étais pas, euh...autre chose, quoi.

La regard glacial que lui renvoya immédiatement le dieu fut amplement suffisant pour confirmer ses doutes et il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Cherchant à en savoir plus, il demanda :

\- Alors, qu'es-tu exactement ?

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, l'air aussi muet qu'une tombe et Tony comprit que la discussion était malheureusement close. Rangeant néanmoins ces précieuses infos dans un coin de son esprit, il se promit d'y revenir plus tard - il souhaitait terriblement savoir la vérité, il devait l'avouer. Soupirant un peu, il ajouta :

\- Bref, quoi qu'il en soit...je suppose que le mieux c'est de trouver une faille dans leur système de jugement obsolète, et tant pis si ça prend du temps.

Loki acquiesça sans un mot et eut un geste de la main - la seconde suivante, le lourd volume s'écrasait sur la table dans un bruit sourd, faisant légèrement grimacer le milliardaire.

\- Ok, ça va être très long, constata-t-il. Mais avant cela, je vais devoir réparer mon armure qui a été endommagée pendant ce combat avec Thor. Après tout, je ne sais pas où on va aller, je dois être prêt.

Le dieu se contenta de faire oui de la tête à nouveau. Il semblait réfléchir lui aussi et soudain, il proposa avant même de s'en rendre compte :

\- Tu m'en avais parlé une fois je crois...avoir ce métal qui est utilisé pour ton arme biométrique te plairait ?

Loki se demanda aussitôt pourquoi il venait de proposer cela, parce que c'était un métal terriblement précieux et hors de prix et que les mines d'où il était extrait, ainsi que les forges où on le façonnait étaient vraiment bien gardées et que ça allait être vraiment difficile d'en voler.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il croisa le regard brillant de Stark qui semblait surexcité, un large sourire aux lèvres, il ne parvint pas vraiment à regretter ses paroles.

\- Ce serait fantastique, lâcha ce dernier d'un ton presque doux, lui renvoyant un regard qui semblait presque heureux - pour de bon.

\- Par contre, ça va être un peu compliqué pour moi de voler un truc pareil, il va falloir me laisser quelques heures, fit le dieu.

\- Pas de problème tu vas gérer, je te fais confiance, lâcha Tony en baissant les yeux, rendant à son arme sa forme originelle - dire qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à s'en servir dans le combat contre Thor, quel idiot !

Inconsciemment, Loki retint son souffle à ces mots et l'humain ne s'en rendit pas compte, faisant de nouveau joujou avec son arme comme si c'était un pistolet à eau. Le dieu quant à lui n'avait pas la tête à ça, se souvenant encore avec exactitude la fois où le brun avait affirmé qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et que c'était juste un partenariat par intérêt.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils en étaient arrivés là tous les deux et sans le voir, son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! :D Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? ;) Il était génial à écrire alors j'espère que vous apprécié tout autant que moi ! :D

Concernant les Avengers, ce ne sera évidemment par la dernière confrontation, Tony est bien décidé à les envoyer se faire on dirait x') Quoiqu'il en soit notre milliardaire a encore eu droit à un petit morceau de pomme, mais la question que vous vous posez j'en suis sûre, c'est est-ce que le dieu finira par la lui proposer entière, et est-ce que Tony acceptera ? Il faudra être patient pour savoir tout ça, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite :p

Quoiqu'il en soit on en a fini pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite ! :)


	9. Fais-moi confiance

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes loulous ! :) J'espère que vous allez bien, comme d'habitude ! Moi plutôt cool, ce soir c'est resto entre amis + Spider-man Homecoming, il me tente pas plus que ça mais apparemment il est vraiment excellent, donc j'ai hâte :D

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 9 de cette histoire ! :) Concernant la fic, tant que j'y pense puisqu'on me l'a fait remarquer et que j'ai oublié de le préciser, je pars toujours du principe que Jarvis est en vie même si Vision est là, et que Tony a toujours eut son réacteur ARK sans jamais en être débarrassé, vous voilà prévenus en cas de confusion :)

Sinon, le chapitre de la semaine dernière vous a vraiment plus puisque vous avez été une quinzaine à me donner vote avis dessus, c'est juste adorable ! :D je ne peux évidemment pas répondre aux visiteurs mais je vous vois, vous êtes tous trop cutes ! :) Ce chapitre-là est un peu plus fluff et transition qu'autre chose mais j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Pas grand-chose de plus à dire, donc bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Fais-moi confiance**

Cela avait été difficile pour Loki de ramener le métal en question, en plusieurs étapes compliquées où il avait faillit finir soit carbonisé, écrasé, écartelé, bref, tout un tas de trucs pas très joyeux auquel il ne préférait pas penser. Néanmoins, l'air ravi de l'humain lorsqu'il lui rapporta suffit à penser que, peut-être, cela en valait la peine. Pas que le voir réagir ainsi lui fasse plaisir, évidemment que non, mais plus Stark avait une armure puissante et plus ils auraient de chances de s'en sortir dans un affrontement sans que le midgardien ne soit un boulet, donc c'était pour le mieux.

Le temps qu'il revienne, Tony avait de nouveau regagné dix ans de sa vie, semblant bien plus jeune, et Loki remarqua rapidement qu'il était plus agile, plus vif, même s'il fallait un oeil aguerri pour le remarquer. Néanmoins, c'était sûrement l'une des seules fois où aider quelqu'un lui faisait vraiment plaisir - il n'aimait pas voir le brun se traîner et se détériorer de la sorte, il lui semblait être comme ces oeuvres d'art humaines qu'on cherche à protéger et préserver du temps à tout prix en les enfermant sous verre - sauf que Tony ne pouvait être enfermé, à moins de vouloir en subir les conséquences.

Ils se trouvaient donc dans l'atelier, Tony en train de tenter de fabriquer une toute nouvelle armure avec ce métal liquide qui réagissait à sa présence de la même manière que l'arme, pendant que Loki épluchait les vieilles lois stupides des Asgardiens en espérant repérer quelque chose d'intéressant donc il pourrait se servir. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas très concluant mais il appréciait le calme qui se dégageait de l'atelier, sans le brun pour bavarder sans discontinuer, ce dernier se contentant de travailler avec application - il avait même baissé légèrement sa musique de sauvage à la demande du dieu.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu es, si tu n'es pas asgardien ?

C'était trop beau pour durer. Lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le dieu releva le regard du livre poussiéreux, faisant remarquer d'un ton froid :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Plissant le nez d'un air mécontent, le brun retourna à son armure, se faisant mentalement une note qu'au moins, Loki n'avait pas nié le fait qu'il ne soit pas asgardien, et lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Oui, tout comme cette histoire de bracelet ne me regardait pas, à la base. Pourtant, j'ai quand même accepté de t'aider.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était ça où tu finissais empoisonné à la magie ! s'écria le dieu d'un air offusqué.

\- Ah, et grâce à qui rappelle moi ? répliqua Tony en le désignant avec l'un de ses outils.

Le dieu se leva, l'air menaçant, approchant de lui tandis qu l'humain faisait de son mieux pour relever la tête d'un air fier, hors de question de se faire écraser par la présence de l'autre. Ce dernier se planta devant lui, et sa main se crispa sur celle de l'ingénieur qui tenait l'outil :

\- Arrête donc d'agiter ce satané objet dans ma direction.

Stark cligna des yeux d'un air légèrement surpris et fixa la clé à molette qu'il tenait à la main - décidément, il l'aimait bien ! - et un sourire amusé se glissa sur son visage tandis qu'il faisait remarquer :

\- Quoi, ça te fait peur ?

Loki lui renvoya un regard furieux, ses prunelles émeraudes réduites à deux fentes tandis qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Certainement pas ! C'est juste que tu passes ton temps à menacer les gens avec comme si c'était une arme de masse, alors je me pose des questions ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a comme double fonction ? Ça explose ? Quoi que non, vu la manière dont tu l'agites je dirais plutôt une arme à feu très fine...

Tout au long de son discours, Tony l'avait écouté, tentant de réprimer son rire, la moustache frémissante avant de ne plus tenir longtemps et d'exploser, se pliant en deux et faisant lâcher sa main au dieu par la même occasion, qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air mécontent en voyant que l'autre se moquait de lui.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Loki, ce n'est pas une arme ! ria-t-il une fois qu'il eut repris tant bien que mal son souffle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

L'autre plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, demandant ce dont il s'agissait d'un air agacé - et il devait l'être, à ne pas savoir ce qu'était cet objet.

\- Ce n'est qu'un simple outil avec lequel je travaille, rien de plus !

\- Alors, pourquoi tu t'en sers comme si tu pouvais tuer quelqu'un avec ? cracha le dieu - il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

\- Bah, c'est juste que la première fois que tu as débarqué ici il y a environ une semaine - enfin, disons plutôt un mois apparemment - c'était le seul truc que j'avais sous la main, et franchement, ça t'a fait un putain de bleu quand je t'ai frappé avec, c'était magnifique, alors je l'aime bien pour taper, expliqua l'ingénieur en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es totalement ridicule, lui fit remarquer le dieu en haussant un sourcil, sa colère partie, ne restant plus que la moquerie habituelle.

\- J'ai beau être ridicule, tu as quand même besoin de moi, répliqua le milliardaire avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai, fit Loki - et en cet instant, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, le regrettant presque aussitôt. Après tout, il le savait, qu'il ne fallait compter sur l'aide de personne et pourtant il était là, dans la tour de Stark, installé dans son canapé : le monde était vraiment un lieu très étrange.

Néanmoins, Tony ne se moqua pas et se contenta de sourire d'un air satisfait, retournant à son armure qui semblait prendre forme, le métal noir et luisant ondulant comme de l'eau s'agitant sous les bourrasques du vent. Soudain poussé par une idée, le dieu qui était retourné à sa place reposa le lourd livre sur le côté du canapé, l'abandonnant pour de bon tout en demandant :

\- J'accepte de te dévoiler la vérité, mais tu dois faire de même concernant ce combat avec tes coéquipiers, et ce rond lumineux dans ta poitrine.

Tony se crispa brusquement, le dieu le remarqua facilement à ses épaules devenues tendues.

\- Ça fait une information contre deux, ce n'est pas juste. Tu dois choisir, souffla-t-il sans le regarder, les yeux focalisés sans se détourner du gant de son armure noire.

\- Et si je te donnais une autre info ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais connaître toute ta vie, donc non merci, répliqua le brun, relevant enfin les yeux pour lui jeter un regard moqueur - mais le dieu repéra facilement la douleur cachée dans les prunelles couleur miel, et ne se vexa pas de la réponse. A la place, il se leva une nouvelle fois du canapé, approchant de l'humain jusqu'à se planter à ses côtés, l'obligeant à arrêter ses gestes en posant une main sur son épaule d'un geste doux qui le surprit lui-même.

\- Alors, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est produit avec les autres Avengers il y a deux mois de cela à présent.

Le brun sembla tout aussi surpris que lui de le voir le toucher et reposa son minuscule tournevis, relevant le regard jusqu'à lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'air indécis. Finalement, il s'appuya sur son bureau pour reculer légèrement et avoir plus d'espace autour de lui, se sentant oppressé entre la présence du dieu et des machines qui l'entouraient.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux en tirer, tu connais déjà le plus gros de l'histoire grâce à Thor. Des papiers officiels sur lesquels on était pas d'accord, baston et fin de l'histoire, lâcha le milliardaire d'un air indifférent - mais il ne l'était pas.

Une grimace agacée passa sur le visage de Loki mais il la cacha bien vite pour ne pas braquer son plus ou moins camarade, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Qui t'as dit que je voulais en tirer quelque chose ? Que ce n'est pas juste de la curiosité, rien de plus ?

\- Tu essaies toujours de tirer quelque chose de tout, répliqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Le dieu essaya de ne pas se vexer face à de telles paroles, son regard devenant tout de même un peu plus froid alors qu'il répliquait, acerbe :

\- Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, je sais que tu mens et que ce n'est pas juste fin de l'histoire.

Le brun détourna le regard, incapable de le fixer à ces mots. Pourquoi fallait-il que le dieu insiste autant sur ces évènements si récents qui le faisaient toujours souffrir ? N'avait-il pas vu comment il s'était effondré une fois que Steve, Clint et Natasha avaient quitté sa tour ?

Mais après tout, il devait l'avoir cherché d'une certaine manière, puisqu'il posait sans arrêt des questions à Loki sur ses véritables origines et que celui-ci ne semblait pas ravi d'en parler, devenant à chaque fois détestable dès qu'il abordait le sujet. Il aurait pu l'envoyer bouler, mais il était également quelqu'un de terriblement curieux, et il crevait d'envie de savoir ce qu'était véritablement le dieu, puisque Thor avait toujours refusé d'en parler, même s'il l'avait déjà questionné plusieurs fois à ce sujet - et à chaque fois, il avait eu la désagréable impression que le blond avait honte de ce qu'était son petit frère adoptif, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Soupirant lourdement, il fixa un instant le dieu comme pour tenter de deviner ce à quoi il pouvait penser en lui réclamant tout ça - total échec, soit dit en passant - et finit par lâcher :

\- Très bien...Mais je veux pas t'entendre, parce que je risque de...enfin, c'est difficile, ok ?

Loki aurait pu faire tout un tas de remarques moqueuses mais devina immédiatement qu'il n'aurait jamais eu ce qu'il voulait et préféra se taire malgré l'ordre très malvenu de Stark.

\- Bon, déjà...Tout a plus ou moins commencé il y a un an, lorsque nous avons dû combattre une intelligence artificielle que j'avais créée, Ultron.

Le dieu commençait déjà à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question mais l'humain lui jeta un regard agacé et il se tint tranquille tant bien que mal, même si c'était tout sauf son genre.

\- A la base, Ultron était sensé protéger le monde, empêcher les guerres et toutes ces choses-là. Oh, il a parfaitement compris son rôle mais pour remplir sa mission, il a décidé qu'éliminer les humains réglerait plus rapidement le problème.

\- Eh bien dans un sens, ce n'est pas une idée stupide, lâcha Loki d'un ton badin.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre, soupira le milliardaire d'un air las.

Récupérant son tournevis qu'il fit tourner entre ses mains pour s'occuper et évacuer un peu son stress, il continua :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, avec les autres Avengers ont a réussi à l'arrêter pendant un combat en Sokovie - un lieu paumé, tu connais pas, donc pose pas la question - mais il y a eut des dommages collatéraux absolument colossaux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nos combats, même si c'est pour sauver les gens, provoquaient autant de dégâts. Ça a soulevé une importante question : Est-ce que oui on non, on devait être autorisés à agir sans supervision autre que le SHIELD, relié lui-même aux États-Unis ? La réponse a été non, bien sûr, et de là sont nés les accords de Sokovie. Sauf qu'évidemment, la moitié de l'équipe n'avait certainement pas l'intention de signer. C'est à partir de là que c'est devenu n'importe quoi.

Incapable de gérer son appréhension, Tony finit par reposer un peu brutalement son tournevis sur son bureau, obligeant ses jambes à ne pas tressauter sur le sol. Loki l'observait avec attention, sans un mot : avec les derniers événements et le Stark si sûr de lui qu'il avait pu apercevoir au casino ou en rentrant à la tour, le revoir à nouveau aussi faible que quand il était venu lui demander de l'aide était perturbant. De plus, l'humain ne semblait pas gêné d'être vu ainsi en sa présence, alors qu'ils avaient été ennemis autrefois, ce qu'il en comprenait pas.

\- Le captain n'était pas d'accord pour signer, comme certains de l'équipe, et puis il y avait son meilleur ami - Tony cracha presque ces deux derniers mots - qui venait d'être retrouvé, et qui s'est retrouvé pris dans cette histoire...

Le brun lâcha un soupir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il avait beau tenter de raconter au mieux il avait l'impression de tourner en rond et d'arriver à nulle part. Ne voulant pas y passer la nuit, il ferma un instant les yeux, inspira à fond puis raconta tout le reste.

Cela lui prit plus d'une heure, où il expliqua les événements avec une minutie confondante, tentant de rester de marbre et de parler de ce qu'il s'était produit comme s'il avait été simple spectateur, même s'il n'y parvenait pas et que sa voix sur certaines fins de phrases se brisait un peu, mais il tint bon. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que, plus que livrer les informations c'était tous ses ressentis de ce qu'il s'était produit qu'il confiait au dieu, mais il était trop tard pour reculer et ce dernier restait étrangement silencieux, acquiesçant de tant à autre pour montrer que Tony avait toute son attention.

Et il expliqua avec une voix tremblante à quel point l'affrontement final avec Steve avait été terrible, qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour le raisonner mais que celui-ci lui avait porté le coup de grâce en lui cachant la vérité sur ses parents.

Et il raconta aussi comme Steve manqua de peu de le tuer, écrasant le réacteur de son armure – heureusement, pas celui que lui portait où il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde, mais cela c'était joué à peu de choses.

A la fin, il avait tellement parlé qu'il avait la gorge sèche et ses mains tremblaient sans s'arrêter, le frustrant davantage encore. Il voulait exploser, casser quelque chose mais en même temps ne s'en sentait même pas la force. Sans un mot, le dieu eut un geste de la main et la seconde suivante il lui tendait un verre de whisky plein, d'une délicate couleur ambrée. L'ingénieur ne chercha même pas à savoir d'où il l'avait fait apparaître - pratique la magie ! - et se contenta de le prendre en murmurant un merci étranglé avant de le porter à sa bouche. Aussitôt, le goût de l'alcool le soulagea légèrement et il se détendit, remarquant dans un coin de sa tête que Loki semblait connaître un minimum ce qu'il aimait - au contraire de Steve qui aurait été capable de lui arracher le verre des mains en lui criant d'aller aux alcooliques anonymes - enfin, pas si anonyme que ça vu que tout le monde le connaissait, mais bon.

\- Pourquoi Rogers a-t-il refusé d'au moins discuter des termes des accords avec toi, quitte à faire front tous ensemble jusqu'à modifier ce qui ne vous convenait pas ? Vous étiez bien plus forts que tous ces bureaucrates qui ont écrit ce texte, vous auriez pu changer les choses, questionna le dieu en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Je sais, mais dès que son cher Bucky est en jeu, le Cap perd tout sens commun, cracha le brun avec hargne, se calmant presque aussitôt en se tassant sur sa chaise de bureau.

Baissant les yeux, il ajouta dans un sourire plein d'amertume :

\- J'aurai du savoir que j'étais incapable de remplacer Bucky dans son coeur. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je croyais ? J'ai été stupide et tellement naïf.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, lâcha soudainement Loki.

\- Quoi ? releva le brun, un peu surpris d'être interrompu dans ses idées noires.

\- Je sais ce que c'est de se tromper sur l'affection de quelqu'un. De penser qu'on est apprécié, aimé, et au final c'était juste un mensonge depuis le début, et on a l'impression que plus rien n'a de sens, que chaque parole qui sort de la bouche de quelqu'un est un mensonge.

\- Même moi ? l'interrompit Tony d'un air indéfinissable.

Le dieu l'étudia du regard, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il tentait de prouver en posant une telle question mais il n'y avait rien, seulement une sincérité désarmante dont il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, il hésita un peu avant de répondre la vérité, pour une fois :

\- Tu es différent.

Le milliardaire lui lança un regard surpris - certains auraient pu se vexer d'une telle remarque mais de la part de Loki cela ressemblait simplement à une constatation, comme si pour lui il n'y avait pas d'autre manière de décrire l'humain avec qui il se trouvait. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être curieux et il demanda :

\- En quoi ?

Le dieu le fixa encore, et pour la première fois Tony ne put soutenir son regard d'un vert aussi saisissant qu'un poison, loin de son arrogance habituelle et baissa légèrement les yeux sur ses mains, agitées de tics nerveux. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité avant que le dieu de la malice ne réponde :

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu mentes - enfin, mis à part les blagues ou la mauvaise foi, évidemment.

Soudain, il eut un regard plus dur et ajouta brusquement :

\- A part si c'est une mise en scène et que tu comptes me livrer à tes petits camarades.

\- Si c'était le cas, je les aurais laissé t'emmener tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Stark avec un sourire devenu moqueur.

\- Tu pourrais, pour une raison que j'ignore attendre une meilleure opportunité.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que te renvoyer en prison à Asgard pourrait m'apporter, que ce soit fait maintenant ou plus tard, d'autant plus que tu me dois une faveur, ne l'oublie pas. Et puis, j'ai tendance à ne pas être si subtil que ça et, je me connais, me vanter à profusion que j'écrase ceux qui ont tenté de me vaincre, donc non. Si c'était le cas, tu serais déjà entre les pattes d'Odin et moi en train de vanter mes mérites aux journalistes sur tous les écrans du monde.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Loki parvenait à voir qu'il disait la vérité, comme il avait déjà pu le constater en face des trois autres tout à l'heure.

\- Et puis, ce ne sont pas mes petits camarades, rajouta soudainement Stark d'un air boudeur.

\- Et moi, je pensais que t'apporter ce métal rarissime réglerait ma dette, lâcha le dieu.

Le visage de Tony fut si outré à cet instant que Loki ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire, le rassurant :

\- Je pense que ça ira pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois que tu me demandes quelque chose d'aussi compliqué, ce sera uniquement pour cette fameuse faveur.

Un sourire étira le visage de Tony puis il ajouta, un peu plus calme désormais :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'avais plus vraiment de véritable contact avec eux, mis à part aujourd'hui.

\- Comptes-tu leur pardonner ?

La question du dieu prit le milliardaire par surprise, qui releva les yeux jusqu'à lui et le dévisagea du regard pendant ce qui leur sembla être un long moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre lui demandait une telle chose, mais il se rendit soudain compte que c'était véritablement important.

\- Je devrais, mais je n'en ai pas envie, avoua-t-il. Que ce soit Bruce et Thor qui ont ignoré notre affrontement, Natasha qui a retourné sa veste comme la pire des lâches, ce qui est arrivé à mon meilleur ami Rhodes par la faute de Sam qui lui a tiré dessus...non, aucun d'eux et surtout pas Steve.

\- Tu ne pourras pourtant pas les éviter éternellement, tu sais, souffla le dieu d'un air véritablement désolé - et bon sang que cela semblait étrange sur lui.

\- Je sais...la seule solution ce serait que je quitte cette planète, répondit le brun en riant un peu, comme s'il ne l'envisageait pas vraiment, alors que cela aurait pu être la meilleure solution.

Décidé à changer de sujet, il se redressa finalement sur sa chaise et s'exclama brusquement :

\- Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait déballage de toutes ces conneries, je crois que c'est ton tour !

A ces mots, le dieu de la malice lâcha un grognement de frustration et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de parler de son passé, néanmoins ils avaient passé une fois encore l'un de ces marchés bancal et il se devait de l'honorer, puisqu'il n'avait qu'une parole.

\- Ce n'est rien d'aussi compliqué que toi, vraiment. Je...j'ai simplement été plus ou moins été adopté par Odin, rien de plus.

\- Rien de plus, vraiment ? répliqua Tony avec un grimace dubitative - il ne le croyait pas, évidemment.

Loki était le dieu des mensonges, mais il avait tendance à oublier à quel point Tony savait les deviner, lui aussi.

\- Il m'a fait miroiter mondes et merveilles, avoua le brun, la colère se reflétant au font de ses yeux. Que je pourrais être roi d'Asgard alors que la place avait été réservée pour Thor depuis toujours, lui qui ferait un bien piètre souverain.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, lâcha l'ingénieur en pensant à son coéquipier au marteau qui, quoi que gentil, n'était sûrement pas fait pour diriger un tel royaume.

\- Je pense qu'en réalité, il ne m'a jamais aimé. Après tout, cette adoption était un simple kidnapping.

\- Pardon ? releva le brun, sous le choc.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du dieu tandis qu'il ajoutait :

\- Thor vous a peut-être parlé de l'adoption mais sûrement pas de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Odin m'a enlevé à ma véritable patrie durant une guerre qui les a opposés.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit quelle était cette patrie...

Tony retint son souffle en voyant comme le dieu pinçait les lèvres, semblant toujours aussi hésitant à lui avouer les choses, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, après tout cela avait été tout aussi difficile pour lui.

\- Je suis un géant des glaces, souffla-t-il finalement, le défiant du regard en attendant sa réaction - parce que malgré lui, il avait été habitué aux insultes qu'il entendait sur ce peuple de la part des asgardiens, et qu'il s'était conformé à cette haine provenant de toute part depuis sa naissance.

Néanmoins, la réaction de l'humain ne fut pas du tout celle à laquelle il s'attendait : Tony eut un sourire amusé et remarqua le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Tu es vraiment petit, pour un géant.

Loki lui adressa un regard noir et se justifia :

\- Ce n'est pas ma véritable forme, c'est tout, ce n'est qu'une apparence créée par la magie, je ne veux pas terrifier les gens, souffla-t-il avec amertume.

Le brun ignora son air blessé lorsqu'il prononçait ces paroles et préféra demander, de plus en plus surpris et intéressé par le sujet :

\- Alors, tu es plus grand normalement ?

Un silence passa, avant que le dieu de la malice ne confirme finalement, la mort dans l'âme :

\- Je suis petit, pour un géant.

Cela arracha un grand sourire à l'ingénieur qui étouffa un rire - parce que mine de rien le sujet était sérieux et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire arracher la tête par un dieu en colère - et demanda une fois redevenu plus calme :

\- Je pourrais voir ?

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Loki lui adressa un regard glacial à ces mots, mais également épouvanté et surpris, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'on le lui demande vraiment. Il plissa les yeux pour le dévisager d'un air méfiant, pinçant les lèvres comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour mettre de la distance entre eux mais Tony ne bougea pas, se contentant d'attendre une réponse - et elle avait intérêt à être positive - mais ce à quoi il eut droit n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait :

\- Pourquoi ?

Cela le surpris un peu et lui fit fermer la bouche qu'il avait déjà ouverte par anticipation pour répondre et il fronça les sourcils, comme si la question ne se posait même pas pour lui.

\- Euh, eh bien, parce que je veux voir ? répondit-il sans savoir quoi expliquer d'autre, haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que...une chose pareille pourrait t'intéresser ?

\- J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de curieux, lui fit remarquer l'ingénieur d'un ton badin. Voir quelque chose que personne sur Terre n'a jamais vu, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'enthousiasmant.

Une grimace s'étira sur le visage de Loki à ces mots et il remarquer d'un ton acerbe :

\- Tu ne veux pas voir ça, je te l'assure. Les Asgardiens détestent les géants des glaces, devenus histoires pour effrayer les plus jeunes. Mon pè- Odin nous racontait ces récits à Thor et à moi quand nous étions petits en parfaite connaissance de cause, alors qu'il savait ce que j'étais, ce que cela me ferait si je l'apprenais plus tard, mais il n'a jamais hésité. Ils détestent tous ce que je représente et comment les en blâmer ? On les a élevés ainsi.

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux, au cas-où tu l'aurais oublié, souffla Tony d'un ton presque dur - parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer que les mots du dieu lui avait retourné l'estomac. Odin avait-il été si cruel dans ses manières d'agir, si insensible que le racontait son coéquipier ?

Un sourire presque contrit s'afficha sur les lèvres du dieu tandis qu'il lâchait dans un murmure presque surpris, comme s'il avait tendance à l'oublier :

\- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas comme eux.

\- De plus, je n'ai pas été élevé sur Asgard, contrairement à eux. Mon père avait beau être ce qu'il était, il m'a appris à respecter les autres ainsi que la différence. Comment pourrais-je seulement haïr quelqu'un juste parce qu'il ne me ressemble pas ?

Ces paroles laissèrent Loki bouche bée, et il regarda Tony comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il avait tellement l'habitude de le voir faire des blagues idiotes ou trifouiller ses bouts d'armure comme un gamin avec ses jouets qu'il avait tendance à oublier à quel point l'humain en sa compagnie était mature, dotée d'une intelligence plus que rare sur Midgard, mais à présent il découvrait que celui-ci était profondément bon, humain, auraient dit ses pairs.

\- Et puis, je suis moi-même pas la définition de la normalité, j'ai un foutu réacteur dans la poitrine, ajouta le brun en souriant, cherchant sûrement à détendre l'atmosphère.

\- C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui pense de cette manière, avoua le dieu des mensonges. Pas sur Asgard, même Thor...même lorsque Thor a appris ce que j'étais il a préféré fermer les yeux, faire comme si de rien n'était, et ne m'a jamais demandé de voir...ça.

Il marqua une pause avant de terminer :

\- Je crois que je déteste Asgard plus encore depuis cela.

\- Ne blâme pas ton monde, lui apprit Tony, lui adressant un sourire triste. Ici aussi, ce genre de discrimination existe. Que ce soit à cause de religions, de couleur de peau différente, où seulement parce nos pays sont différents...et pourtant, nous sommes tous de la même espèce ! C'est pire encore que que sur Asgard, je crois bien, parce que les gens se détestent entre eux alors qu'ils sont tous pareils, ce sont les mêmes, dans le fond.

\- Très bien, je crois que Midgard est définitivement plus nulle qu'Asgard, tu as gagné, charia Loki avec un sourire amusé.

Tony éclata de rire à ces mots puis se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, lui souriant largement tout en demandant à nouveau, toujours aussi déterminé :

\- Alors, je peux voir ?

Le dieu lâcha un soupir et fit remarquer, l'air las :

\- Tu ne vas pas abandonner l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Absolument pas, lui répondit l'ingénieur, l'air très fier de sa détermination sans faille - et franchement, il le pouvait.

\- Tu vas le regretter, le prévint une dernière fois le géant des glaces, croisant les bras.

\- Et je suis sûr que non, lui certifia le milliardaire en guise de réponse, sa jambe droite agitée de tics nerveux, l'impatience commençant à poindre le bout de son nez.

\- Si tu fais le moindre commentaire désobligeant, je te tue, le menaça le dieu en guise de dernier avertissement.

Le brun se contenta de rouler des yeux à ces mots, peu impressionné. Il savait que, même s'il venait à lâcher une exclamation dégoûtée - ce qu'il allait se garder de faire, peu importe l'apparence du dieu, parce qu'il n'était pas un monstre et lui, pas quelqu'un de sans coeur - l'autre ne le tuerait certainement pas, mais cela l'achèverait sûrement de détester son apparence. Parce que c'était cela, Tony n'était pas stupide - pour avoir été élevé dans la peur de ce qu'il était lui-même, Loki devait se haïr, raison pour laquelle il continuait de cacher sa véritable identité. Dans un sens, cela faisait écho à ce que le milliardaire avait toujours pensé de lui, ce dégoût de sa personne qui lui retournait la poitrine, et il parvenait à mieux le comprendre, désormais. Cela n'excusait pas ses gestes, évidemment, tout ce qu'il leur avait fait mais ainsi il lui semblait plus humain, bien que la comparaison ne soit pas idéale.

Il attendit que Loki se décidé à lui montrer - il savait qu'il avait déjà gagné, alors il ne manquait plus qu'à être un minimum patient, le temps que le dieu trouve le courage de retirer cette apparence humaine - non, asgardienne - qu'il possédait.

Lorsque son coéquipier se décida enfin, Tony put voir comme une tâche bleue apparaître dans le cou du dieu. Clignant des yeux en se demandant si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait être et non pas lui qui imaginait n'importe quoi en devenant impatient, il écarquilla le regard en voyant la tâche s'étendre, glissant comme une nappe de pétrole sur la peau de Loki, s'étendant à une vitesse effarante, remplaçant sa couleur de peau pâle. La tunique de lin émeraude qu'il portait sembla se durcir et le brun comprit enfin qu'elle gelait légèrement à cause du froid que dégageait soudainement son interlocuteur, se recouvrant d'un givre blanc et délicat.

Il suivit du regard les arabesques qui se dessinaient par-dessus, longues lignes sinueuses d'un bleu clair, tirant sur le gris perle qui étaient légèrement proéminentes, se propageant jusque sur le visage et alors qu'il relevait encore un peu les yeux, il tomba dans un brasier ardent.

Le vert émeraude des yeux de Loki avait été remplacé par deux billes rouges comme le feu de l'Enfer, cauchemardesques, suivant la moindre de ses réactions avec une avidité malsaine et dérangeante. Tony ne chercha même pas à le cacher ou le nier, il était terrifié par ce regard posé sur lui comme si on tentait de l'enflammer sans même le toucher. Peut-être que cela blessa le dieu mais peu importe, car sa peur fut bien vite remplacée par de la curiosité alors qu'il se penchait juste un peu pour mieux voir, détaillant la manière dont le regard semblait se constituer d'anneaux allant d'un rouge presque rose, jusqu'au bordeaux. Et puis, il leva les yeux et cette fois Tony dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser de rire, parce que le dieu n'aurait pas apprécié, mais il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque un brin moqueuse :

\- Des cornes ?

Le dieu lui jeta un regard rouge furieux et lâcha, immédiatement sur la défensive :

\- Tu as un problème avec ça ?!

\- Absolument pas ! se défendit l'ingénieur. C'est juste que je comprends mieux le choix de ton armure asgardienne...

Loki ne répondit rien, croisant seulement les bras. Il semblait horriblement mal à l'aise ainsi, se retenant sûrement de se tortiller sous le regard inquisiteur de l'humain qui au moins, n'avait pas eu le moindre bruit de dégoût - et ça, c'était déjà un sacré point d'avance pour lui.

En fixant le givre ainsi que le froid qui semblaient s'étendre autour de lui, Tony se demanda un instant ce que cela pouvait faire s'il en venait à le toucher. Est-ce qu'il aurait des engelures ? Et lui, lui ferait-il mal s'il l'effleurait de cette manière ? Au final, il était tellement intrigué par cela qu'il finit par lui poser la question, ce à quoi le dieu répondit de bonne grâce :

\- Je pense qu'en cas de contact trop prolongé, tu finirais par être engourdi mais rien de très violent, je ne suis pas non plus une congère à moins cinquante degrés. Quant à toi...je suppose qu'au bout d'un certain temps, le fait que tu me touches deviendrait désagréablement chaud, comme si j'allais fondre.

\- « Tu supposes » ? releva alors le milliardaire d'un air intrigué, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, ce ne sont que des déductions, puisque très peu sont ceux à avoir vu cette forme et personne ne m'a jamais touché lorsque j'étais comme ça, expliqua le dieu.

Au fond de lui, Tony trouva cela triste, que personne n'ait jamais effleuré sa peau bleue nuit parcourue de motifs qu'il aurait sûrement pu passer des heures à observer sous toutes les coutures pour essayer de leur deviner une quelconque signification. Certes, ses yeux étaient déstabilisants, pour ne pas dire inquiétants mais eux aussi avaient leur part de beauté, une beauté froide, alien aurait même osé dire Tony, tout le contraire des Chitauris qui, provenant aussi d'un ailleurs n'avaient rien eu d'attirant. Et soudain, la question s'échappa d'entre des lèvres, trop tard pour la retenir :

\- Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?

Il retint son souffle sitôt les mots sortis, n'en revenant pas de sa propre audace, sans comprendre d'où lui venait soudainement cette urgence de l'effleurer, de voir la sensation sous ses doigts - personne ne pourrait se vanter d'avoir fait de même avant lui, personne.

A vrai dire, il s'attendait à ce que le dieu proteste de toutes ses forces et l'insulte par la même occasion mais ce dernier sembla étrangement silencieux, l'observant de son regard écarlate, comme s'il tentait de trouver le moindre mensonge dans sa demande incongrue. A la place, il posa encore la même question dérangeante dont il avait l'habitude, celle à laquelle ont n'était jamais très sûr de savoir comment répondre :

\- Pourquoi ?

Le brun s'agita sur sa chaise de bureau, fixant le dieu installé à moins d'un mètre de lui, distance que ce dernier semblait vouloir maintenir pour éviter qu'ils ne s'effleurent, comme s'il avait peur que cela ne dérange Stark.

\- Parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, je suis quelqu'un de curieux. Je veux juste voir ce que ça fait, se justifia Tony en haussant une épaule, prenant un air désintéressé - alors qu'en réalité, il en crevait d'envie.

\- C'est la vérité ? demanda encore le dieu.

Pour l'ingénieur, c'était toujours étrange de voir à quel point Loki lui réclamait toujours de dire la vérité, même si elle était dure à entendre, alors même qu'il était de ceux capable de repérer un mensonge à peine avait-il franchit des lèvres. Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait son passé, tout lui semblait s'éclairer - si Odin lui avait mentit pendant tant de temps, le menant en bateau depuis le début, pas autant qu'il ait un besoin maladif de la vérité - mais pourquoi auprès de lui ? Il l'avait répété si souvent pourtant, il n'était qu'un simple mortel, rien de plus. Pourquoi cela paraissait si important que Tony lui dise la vérité ?

\- Fais moi confiance, lui intima l'humain.

Et, eh bien c'était une demande particulièrement incroyable qu'il faisait à Loki parce que ce dernier ne croyait personne et ne comptait que sur lui-même en toute circonstance. Le dieu aussi sembla se rendre compte que la question était si étrange et semblant venue de nulle part, vu le visage perplexe qu'il affichait.

Néanmoins, sans un mot, il finit par rapprocher légèrement sa chaise, inclinant la tête en direction de l'humain. Ce dernier, retenant son souffle, leva une main et approcha des doigts hésitants en direction de la gorge du dieu, qu'il finit par effleurer avec une douceur dont lui-même ne se pensait pas capable. La peau était effectivement légèrement froide mais ce n'était pas si dérangeant que cela. Remontant sa main jusqu'à sa joue, Tony l'effleura, surpris par la texture : c'était comme toucher quelque chose de granuleux, mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour autant. Cela lui faisait penser au sable doux qu'on trouve sur les plages les plus belles en été, celles pour lesquelles on doit payer si on veut avoir la chance de s'y allonger.

Hésitant encore, il finit par toucher les arabesques également, qui étaient plus dures mais n'en étaient pas dérangeantes, leur texture rappelant vaguement le bois d'un arbre qui avait été travaillé jusqu'à être lisse, sans défaut.

\- C'est incroyable, souffla-t-il finalement du bout des lèvres, l'air émerveillé.

Loki ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, se contentant de le laisser faire sans un mot. Il n'avait jamais entendu personne parler ainsi de cette apparence, des géants des glaces en général et Tony semblait impressionné, le regard brillant de curiosité, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Tu ne devrais pas détester cette forme, elle est géniale, fit le brun avec un grand sourire. Bon, les cornes c'est un peu too much mais ça reste carrém-eh !

Le brun fut brusquement interrompu dans son flot de paroles, glapissant misérablement en sentant le dieu le tirer vers lui, l'entrainant dans une étreinte gauche et maladroite, comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude - et c'était évidemment le cas. Le milliardaire ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, terriblement gêné et se contenta de frôler son dos avec ses mains sans oser les poser complètement de peur d'avoir des engelures qui l'empêcheraient de terminer sa nouvelle armure.

\- Euh ouais, ça va ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, au summum de la gêne - et honnêtement, il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire pire après s'être rendu compte qu'il léchait les doigts d'un dieu mais il commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur lui-même, sa vie en général...non mais parce qu'il y avait comme un problème, là, depuis quand Loki faisait des câlins ? Bordel, c'était trop hors contexte de sa personne.

Le dieu finit par le lâcher sans un mot au bout d'un moment et stressé, Tony laissa échapper la première idiotie qui lui vint à l'esprit :

\- Hey au fait, comment t'es arrivé à ma fenêtre l'autre jour ?

\- Pardon ? releva Loki sans comprendre, le fixant de son regard ardent.

\- Bah ouais, quand tu as débarqué dans mon salon y'a plus d'une semaine, t'es passé par la fenêtre, comment t'as fait pour arriver là alors que c'est l'un des derniers étages ?

Un peu surpris par le changement de sujet, le dieu finit par avoir un sourire amusé et répondit :

\- Le Bifröst clandestin que j'ai emprunté m'a envoyé directement sur le toit de ta tour, j'ai juste eu à entrer puisque tu avais laissé ouvert.

\- Oh, je m'attendais à un truc de plus grandiose, souffla le brun.

\- Quoi, tu pensais peut-être que j'allais ramper le long de ta tour jusqu'au dernier étage ? charia le géant des glaces en roulant des yeux d'un air faussement exagéré.

\- Avoue que ça aurait été génial, putain.

Loki rit un peu à cette remarque et ajouta soudainement, retournant au sujet de leur précédente discussion :

\- Merci.

Tony n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre pourquoi le dieu le remerciait, pourquoi il semblait si satisfait, si en paix, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu l'être auparavant. Le brun ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être responsable de ça. Mais toutes ces questions sans réponse qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, il ne les prononça pas, se contentant de lui sourire d'un air incertain - parce que, décidément, qu'est-ce que le futur lui réservait, à lui qui semblait définitivement partit pour côtoyer le dieu un long moment ?

\- Hey, je repensais à ça mais...l'autre jour, Björk a parlé de mon âme qui était...brillante, c'est ça ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? demanda soudain Tony, le prenant au dépourvu.

Le dieu le fixa un instant en silence, et il semblait au brun que ce dernier était en train d'examiner son âme, son aura ou peu importe son nom, cherchant ses mots dans la lueur qu'il se doutait de dégager - parce que, si on écoutait l'asgardien un peu trop bourré avec qui ils avaient discuté, il brillait comme une foutue lampe-torche pour les amateurs de magie. Comme si le réacteur ARK ne faisait déjà pas assez le rôle de la lampe torche tout seul, sérieusement.

\- Plus les âmes sont belles, plus elles brillent, souffla Loki en guise de réponse.

Un rire presque amer échappa à l'ingénieur qui secoua la tête d'un air désabusé, faisant remarquer à son tour :

\- Mon âme n'a rien de belle, j'en suis persuadé. Pas avec tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire de toute ma vie.

Il eut presque un choc lorsque les prunelles émeraudes de son interlocuteur le fixèrent avec une détermination incroyable, lâchant à son tour avec tout le sérieux du monde :

\- C'est pourtant la plus brillante que j'ai jamais vu.

Incapable de savoir quoi répondre face à cette affirmation, Tony se contenta de détourner les yeux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là, tous les deux ?

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :D Il fait un peu transition mais il restait sympa à écrire ! :D (je l'ai d'ailleurs écrit au boulot y'a deux semaines, mais chuuuut faut pas le dire XD)

J'ai conscience que le fait que Tony voit le côté Jotun de Loki n'a strictement rien d'original, mais étant donné que c'était ma première fic sur eux je voulais tout de même un passage là-dessus dans cette histoire :3

Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire, mis à part que je bosse toujours sur mon OS sur eux deux (dont je ne donne toujours pas le titre qui pourrait vous donner la puce à l'oreille tellement c'est un prénom (oui, prénom :P) spécial ^^)

Dans tous les cas, merci encore pour tous vos avis du dernier chapitre c'était juste adorable, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le prochain chapitre où la deuxième grosse partie du scénario débarque, donc à bientôt ! ^^


	10. Exoh

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey mes petits loups, comment ça va ? :D Nous voici aujourd'hui pour ce dixième chapitre (pfou, déjà! XD) Quoiqu'il en soit, le chapitre de la semaine dernière vous a également beaucoup plu et ça fait plaisir, je pense qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci ;) On va découvrir la seconde partie du scénario parce que oui, y'a du méchant à exploser ! :p

Tant que j'y pense, un nouveau trailer est sorti pour Thor Ragnarok (à3h30 du matin, oui je dormais pas XD), allez le voir si ce n'est pas encore fait ! :) Outre le fait que Loki a l'air carrément beau gosse et trop badass (comme d'habitude ! XD) on a pu découvrir un autre de ses gamins, Fenrir cette fois (oui, le grop loup là XD) je commence à être hype de ouf ! :D (même si ces crétins à la comic-con on décidé au dernier moment de ne pas mettre le trailer d'Infinity War en ligne et juste le montrer aux gens à la convention, donc je suis en PLS car on va devoir attendre octobre pour le voir... '-')

Sinon, comme j'en parlais dimanche dernier je suis allée voir Homecoming ! Je ne spoile pas évidemment, mais ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu préparez-vous pour le plot twist parce que bon sang XD Ma meilleure amie et moi on s'y attendait juste tellement pas qu'elle a eut un rire nerveux et que j'ai rigolé pendant cinq minutes pendant qu'elle me filait des coups de coude pour que je me calme en chuchotant des "arrête c'est horrible!" mais j'étais à terre je pouvais plus m'arrêter, et la tête de Peter à cet instant précis qui est juste PARFAITE, il s'est décomposé, on m'avait perdue ! XD Entre ça et la seconde scène post générique, oh bon dieu ! Marvel a attendu presque dix ans de films pour nous troller avec Captain, c'était d'une force cosmique, j'étais sous le choc, je m'en suis toujours pas remise ! XDDD

Breeeef tout ce blabla inutile pour dire que le film était génial, si certains étaient incertains ou pas super fan de ce nouveau Spidey, pour moi il a explosé les deux anciens par sa performance (surtout où une certaine scène où j'ai chialé comme pas possible parce qu'il n'a que 15 ANS BORDEL et il appelle au secours tout seul dans le noir en pleurant et AAAAH JSUIS PAS BIEN)

/IMPORTANT/ : Tant que j'y suis, si des lecteurs de mon OS A tous ceux que j'ai aimés passent par ici aussi, sachez que j'ai bien décidé d'écrire une suite, mais vu la longueur et le temps qu'elle va prendre il va falloir être patient (mais elle arrivera pendant les vacances en tout cas, pas de soucis ! :D)

On est partis loin du chapitre donc je vais arrêter, et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Exoh**

\- Tu sais, cela a beau remonter à bientôt cinq ans, je me pose toujours la question, aujourd'hui encore... souffla Tony alors qu'il terminait son armure.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda le dieu sans lever le nez de son vieux livre de lois d'Asgard.

\- Quelles étaient tes raisons pour t'en prendre à la Terre. Ce que ce caillou de Tesseract pouvait t'apporter. J'ai beau y penser, je trouve toujours que des choses ne sont pas logiques.

\- Comme quoi ? questionna Loki, intrigué d'avoir son point de vue sur la question.

\- Eh bien pour commencer, le Tesseract par exemple. Tu es déjà vraiment puissant, même si ça me tue de l'admettre, alors pourquoi cherchais-tu tellement à l'obtenir ?

Le silence qui découla de cette question sembla interminable à Tony, tant et si bien qu'il pensa un instant ne jamais avoir de réponse et retourna à son armure presque terminée et teinte à présent en blanc, sursautant légèrement lorsque le dieu avoua enfin, comme s'il y avait réfléchit longtemps, se demandant sûrement s'il pouvait faire confiance au brun pour ça :

\- Je ne cherchais pas à m'emparer de son pouvoir. Je le voulais pour mieux le cacher, en attendant de trouver un moyen de le détruire.

Ces paroles eurent le don de surprendre le brun qui releva brusquement la tête, lui demandant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Es-tu sourd ? lui demanda le géant des glaces avec un large sourire moqueur. J'ai dit que je voulais le détruire, pas m'en servir.

\- Mais alors...pourquoi ? demanda le milliardaire d'un air effaré, abandonnant son armure pour se tourner vers lui, sous le choc.

Loki lui adressa un pauvre sourire qui l'inquiéta au fond de lui, comme s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que l'autre s'apprêtait à dire. Et dieu qu'il avait raison.

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler d'Exoh ? questionna le plus vieux en reposant son livre, s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé de Tony présent dans l'atelier.

Ce dernier secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler - ou qui, puisque cela semblait être un nom, quoique très étrange au demeurant. Dans tous les cas l'ingénieur n'était pas stupide, il savait déjà que cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour Loki, et certainement lui même aussi puisqu'il semblerait que le dieu l'entraîne dans ses histoires plus ou moins volontairement.

\- C'est une entité présente dans l'espace, commença-t-il en guise de réponse, l'air terriblement sérieux.

\- Et elle est puissante comment, cette entité ? questionna le brun en haussant un sourcil, sentant le truc arriver.

\- Bien plus que tu ne peux seulement l'imaginer, avoua le dieu dans un souffle. Plus que moi, certainement plus qu'Odin, raison pour laquelle ce dernier a fermé les yeux et fait comme si je mentais lorsque je l'ai mis au courant de son existence et du danger qu''il représentait.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec diffculté à ces mots - eh bien, ça ne s'annonçait pas de la meilleure des manières apparemment.

\- Quel est le rapport entre ce fameux Exoh, toi et le Tesseract ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai appris son existence à force de mes voyages, il y a quelques années lorsque je voulais m'éloigner d'Asgard qui était étouffante. Avant de m'alarmer, j'ai fait des recherches discrètes pendant de longs mois sur cette entité qui restait dans l'ombre mais commençait à se faire un nom, bien malheureusement. Lorsque j'en ai parlé à Odin, comme je te l'ai dit, il a fermé les yeux, ignorant mes mises en garde et les preuves pourtant évidentes qu'il était dangereux. Une des rumeurs racontait qu'Exoh possédait une grande partie de son pouvoir contenu dans le cube cosmique, qui avait été créé pour le sceller bien des décennies plus tôt et qu'il cherchait à tout prix à le retrouver et le récupérer.

\- Donc, tu as décidé d'aller récupérer le cube et trouver le moyen de le détruire ?

Le dieu acquiesça, ajoutant :

\- C'était le seul moyen de le rendre vulnérable et bien plus facile à vaincre.

\- Cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu t'en est pris à la Terre, lâcha l'humain d'un ton presque mauvais, plissant les yeux vers lui.

\- Tout est la faute de ce cube. Lorsque je l'ai trouvé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son pouvoir me possède de cette manière.

A ces mots, le souffle de l'ingénieur se coupa et il demanda, choqué :

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais été conscient de tes actes ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, le coupa le dieu en fronçant les sourcils. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais apprécié les humains - il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par cette affirmation - et je pensais que je pourrais y cacher le Tesseract que je venais de voler en attendant de trouver le moyen de le détruire. Ainsi, si Exoh localisait le cube, votre planète serait la première à être détruite et je ne m'en soucierais pas tant que ça.

Il se racla la gorge en voyant le regard noir que lui adressa le milliardaire et continua, l'air imperturbable :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas savoir que le cube était lié à la conscience d'Exoh, d'une certaine manière, et que ce dernier réussisse à passer mes défenses mentales jusqu'à faire de moi ce qu'il souhaitait. Ce léger dégoût que j'avais des humains, il l'a intensifié, le transformant même en haine, et avant d'avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me retrouvais à tenter d'asservir ton peuple.

\- Dans ce cas, comment as-tu été libéré de son emprise ?

\- C'est lorsque ton cher ami le monstre vert m'a enfoncé le crâne dans le sol de ta tour. Et ne ris pas, ajouta le dieu en voyant la manière dont le visage du brun semblait s'étirer, prêt à sourire.

Et soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, la question s'échappa de la bouche de Tony, si badine et si importante à la fois, véritablement curieuse mais un peu lourde de sens aussi :

\- Détestes-tu toujours l'humanité ?

Il passa une poignée de secondes durant lesquelles Loki le dévisagea, comme s'il cherchait la réponse sur les traits de son visage avant d'affirmer, sûr de lui :

\- Oui.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps au brun de dire le moindre mot pour protester ou quoique ce soit d'autre, regardant son air déçu s'afficher sur son visage avant qu'il n'ajoute aussitôt :

\- Mais plus entièrement, en tout cas.

Et, même s'il ne le disait pas clairement, Tony devina avec facilité qu'il était l'exception qui confirmait cette règle, qu'il était le seul humain qu'il ne détestait pas. Cela lui arracha un large sourire et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il lâchait dans la direction du dieu :

\- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi.

\- Ne sois pas si sur de toi, répliqua immédiatement le dieu avec un haussement de sourcil dubitatif.

Tony se contenta de rire en secouant la tête, amusé, retournant à son armure alors qu'il réglait les derniers détails, laissant le métal intelligent reteint en blanc s'enrouler autour de lui en premier test, par-dessus la tenue qu'il avait l'habitude de porter avec son armure, inconscient du fait que le dieu suivait ses moindres faits et gestes, très intéressé par la manière dont le métal liquide se collait à lui comme une seconde peau d'acier destructeur.

\- Et ce Exoh, comment on fait pour s'en débarasser ? Si le cube est toujours à Asgard, peut-être qu-

\- Tu veux m'aider ? demanda soudain Loki, plus que surpris, le fixant avec incrédulité.

Reposant le tournevis qu'il utilisait, le brun lui jeta un regard, avouant dans un souffle tout en testant la résistance de son armure :

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici et de voir les autres Avengers me questionner et me haïr encore plus. Si je peux repousser toutes ces responsabilités quelques jours de plus, même si c'est pour te venir en aide...je le ferais.

\- Est-ce que c'est juste pour t'éloigner d'eux que tu fais ça ? demanda le géant des glaces, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, avoua Tony en soupirant. Je le fais parce que t'as besoin d'aide, et que ce Exoh, si on ne fait rien et qu'on attend stupidement qu'il débarque, on y survivra pas, alors mieux vaut attaquer les premiers.

\- C'est effectivement la meilleure stratégie, concéda Loki.

\- Alors ? Tu me laisses t'aider sur ce coup-là ?

Un sourire un peu amer passa sur le visage de l'ingénieur tandis qu'il ajoutait :

\- Je te laisserais tranquille après, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Il y avait tellement peu de conviction dans ses paroles que cela arracha un sourire au dieu. Après tout, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils étaient mieux ainsi à s'entraider que de rester dans leurs coins à gérer leurs problèmes. Comme le disaient parfois les humains, les ennemis d'hier sont les amis d'aujourd'hui, et il semblerait pour une fois qu'ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, coupa le dieu. On doit surtout décider de ce qu'on va faire contre lui. Comme tu l'as dit, le cube cosmique se trouve à Asgard entre les mains d'Odin, dans l'un des endroits le mieux protégé de l'univers, nous ne parviendrons pas à entrer.

\- Alors, pourquoi ne pas attaquer Exoh lui-même ? l'interrompit le brun.

Loki le fixa comme s'il était fou et un large sourire s'étira sur le visage du milliardaire, qui expliqua :

\- Après tout, tu as dit qu'il était bien moins puissant sans son cube contenant ses pouvoirs. Crois-tu que, l'effet de surprise aidant, on pourrait en venir à bout ?

\- Ce serait une mission suicide, commenta Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans ce cas, ce ne serait pas une première, commenta Tony avec une grimace moqueuse.

\- C'est totalement fou, on a à peine vingt-cinq pourcents de chance que ça marche, pas plus, répliqua son coéquipier.

\- Ving-cinq, c'est toujours mieux que zéro, ajouta le brun.

Le Jotun se contenta de soupirer à ces mots, vaincu. Il ne savait pas comment ce midgardien faisait pour réussir à le convaincre aussi facilement avec quelques paroles seulement et sa détermination. Il semblait sûr de lui, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue que la victoire contre cet ennemi qu'il ne connaissait même pas, mais Loki n'était pas aussi aveugle que pouvait l'être Stark : il connaissait les dangers, ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter, et il était honnêtement peu sûr d'en ressortir en un seul morceau.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? tenta-t-il en guise de dernier avertissement, le fixant de son regard émeraude si déstabilisant.

\- Plus que jamais, répliqua le brun - et à le voir ainsi, se redressant avec le regard empli de fierté, dans son armure liquide chatoyante d'un blanc nacré, Loki pouvait croire à une victoire.

Il se rendit compte pour la première fois de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir cet humain de son côté - parce que l'avoir comme ennemi devait être terrifiant - le peu qu'il en avait vu trois ans plus tôt lui avait suffit. Pas étonnant que les autres Avengers soient tellement dégoûtés de l'avoir semble-t-il perdu. Parce que Loki n'était pas stupide : l'altercation à laquelle il avait assisté n'avait rien à voir avec de véritables amis cherchant à récupérer leur camarade. C'était juste des soldats tentant de récupérer une arme, la poule aux oeufs d'or qu'était Tony, aussi instable soit-il.

C'était peut-être pour ça que Tony désirait rester avec lui, au fond : parce qu'il ne lui demandait pas d'être stable, il ne lui demandait pas d'être normal. Il le voulait aussi dérangé, ingénieux et aussi moqueur que lui, parce que ça marchait mieux ainsi, parce qu'ils se ressemblaient et que cela aurait été un gâchis de voir l'âme si belle que possédait l'humain, ternie par ses semblables et leurs idées stupides de normalité.

Ils étaient nés malades et dérangés, et il se rendait compte qu'il adorait ça - qu'il appréciait Tony pour ça.

Cette constation le fit sourire un peu, et il voulut juste ajouter quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps lorsqu'un bruit terrible retentit, semblant provenir d'étages bien plus bas.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? s'inquiéta le dieu en fixant Tony qui venait de lâcher tous ses outils, levant le nez vers le plafond tout en demandant :

\- Jarvis ?

\- Il semblerait que monsieur Odinson, le capitaine Rogers, les agents Barton et Romanoff, monsieur Banner et une trentaine d'agents du SHIELD viennent de faire sauter l'entrée principale de la tour, monsieur, informa l'IA d'un ton neutre.

Une flopée de jurons s'échappa des lèvres du milliardaire qui jeta un regard affolé en direction de Loki, lâchant pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, une grimace tentant de ressembler à un sourire sur les lèvres :

\- Même Banner... S'il n'y avait eu que les Avengers j'aurais peut-être pu croire qu'ils venaient discuter...mais avec autant d'agents, je ne suis pas stupide. On doit se tirer tout de suite.

\- Monsieur, dois-je ouvrir le feu ? questionna Jarvis, l'air incertain - tout du moins autant qu'une intelligence artificielle puisse l'être.

Tony eut envie de rire, sur le coup - plus d'un mois plutôt, lorsque Natasha était entrée de force il avait réinitialisé les protocoles, mettant quasiment tout le monde sur la liste de tir si infraction, mais même sans ça, son IA demandait toujours une confirmation. Comme si eux auraient eu le moindre scrupule à lui tirer dessus. Jetant un long regard sur le dieu, il lui sembla qu'une question flottait dans les prunelles émeraudes, et il savait bien quoi : c'était là que ça se jouait, qu'il décidait de quel côté était-il pour de bon, même si de son point de vue aider Loki à terrasser une entité menaçant de tous les étriper dans un avenir proche ne le mettait pas dans la catégorie méchants diaboliques - ce que ses anciens camarades avaient tendance à oublier quand ça les arrangeait.

\- Tu peux tirer Jarvis, lâcha l'ingénieur avec tristesse, sous le regard plus que surpris de son nouveau coéquipier.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ce dernier alors qu'il cherchait une sorte de contenant pour l'armure liquide et s'exclama :

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient si tôt, Thor a dû les prévenir de notre escapade à Asgard ! Il faut qu'on se tire pendant que Jarvis les tient occupés !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le géant des glaces ne se lève d'un bond, fonçant à l'étage récupérer leurs quelques affaires laissées en plan sur la table de la cuisine - il ne manquerait plus que le SHIELD ou ces imbéciles de vengeurs ne mettent la main sur la pomme d'or de Tony- non, sur la pomme tout court.

Lorsqu'il se téléporta à nouveau dans l'atelier, le brun avait fini de ranger son armure dans une sorte de minuscule valise très plate - il ne chercha même pas à savoir comment tout le métal liquide rentrait dedans - et avait également récupéré quelques outils dont sa foutue clé à molette, ainsi que son arme achetée dans le Tokyo d'En-Haut.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va aller ? lui demanda le brun en haussant les sourcils, le voyant approcher dans sa direction, sûrement dans le but de les téléporter.

\- Alfheim est sûrement la meilleure solution, avoua le dieu d'un air toutefois peu convaincu par ses propres paroles, posant une main sur son épaule.

Tony avait beau savoir qu'il existait neuf royaumes - que ce soit Loki ou Thor, ils en avaient déjà assez entendu parler - mais ne savait pas pour autant ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans chacun d'entre eux, et le nom de celui que l'immortel venait de citer ne lui rappelait strictement rien, bien évidemment. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions car le dieu de la malice lui fourra son sac dans les mains et les transporta sans autre forme de cérémonie sur ce royaume inconnu.

* * *

Une fois encore, Tony eut la surprise - pas tant que ça, d'accord - d'atterir au beau milieu d'une forêt. Elle était semblable à toutes celles qu'on pouvait trouver sur Terre, mis à part que les arbres étaient bien plus imposants, avec des troncs gigantesques, comme s'ils avaient des milliers d'années - ce qui était probablement le cas, à vrai dire. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier sur les lieux puisque Loki venait de lui attraper le bras pour le tirer avec force, le poussant à avancer.

\- Dépêche-toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec empressement, jetant des regards aux alentours.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le brun sans comprendre, le suivant néanmoins après avoir glissé la petite valise dans son sac avant de le mettre sur son dos.

\- Les lieux ne sont pas très sûrs, avoua le dieu d'un air tendu. De plus, je ne peux pas encore cacher ma signature magique avant deux ou trois heures, Heimdall pourrait très bien avertir Thor de notre emplacement et tous les envoyer sur notre trace.

\- Eh bien ça, je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit l'ingénieur en repoussant une branche dans le passage, avançant en tentant de faire le moindre bruit possible, chuchotant comme avait décidé de le faire le dieu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea ce dernier sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est qu'une supposition évidemment, mais ton Heimdall là, il est sensé pouvoir tout voir sur les royaumes sans aucune pause. Si c'est vraiment la vérité, il sait ce que nous avons fait ces derniers jours sans problème, ainsi que les endroits où nous sommes allés. S'il avait voulu envoyer Thor a nos trousses, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis un moment.

Ses paroles eurent le don d'arrêter l'immortel au beau milieu du chemin, et ce dernier lui jeta un regard plus que surpris.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, tu as raison. Mais pourquoi ne cherche-t-il pas à me renvoyer derrière les barreaux d'Asgard ?

\- Il sait peut-être pour Exoh, et le fait que tu cherches à l'arrêter ? supposa Tony. Après tout, si cette entité est si puissante, il faut bien que quelqu'un agisse et on dirait bien que nous sommes les seuls à peu près décidés.

\- Ce serait logique, et le plus intelligent à faire, concéda le dieu en reprenant sa marche, toujours l'air de réfléchir intensément à la situation.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu caches ta magie lorsque tu en auras la possibilité, évidemment, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons à nous inquiéter de ce genre de problèmes dans l'immédiat.

Loki se contenta d'acquiescer, les épaules un peu moins tendues à l'idée de savoir qu'ils avaient une menace en moins sur les épaules et que Thor ou le reste des Avengers n'allaient pas leur tomber dessus dans l'heure qui venait.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, les forêts de Alfheim ne sont pas les plus sûres qui soient, mieux vaut rejoindre la ville la plus proche, et rapidement.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer et le suivit sans un mot. Une petite partie de lui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si dangereux entre ces arbres millénaires, mais la majorité de sa personne préférait ne pas le savoir du tout, aussi hâta-t-il davantage le pas, tentant de garder le rythme sur les grandes enjambées qu le dieu était capable de faire - crétin de géant trop grand aussi !

Il leur fallut encore une bonne heure de marche avant d'apercevoir l'orée de la forêt et le couvert des derniers arbres, la silhouette d'une ville qui semblait gigantesque se dessinant à l'horizon sous les yeux émerveillés de l'humain. Des tours de pierre atteignant des hauteurs vertigineuses s'élevaient à quelques kilomètres de là, taillées à même la roche d'une montagne abrupte semblable à une falaise, dont la pierre blanche semblait aveuglante sous les deux soleils qui éclairaient la planète. Émerveillé, Tony se contenta d'observer alors qu'ils avançaient vers la ville, quittant la forêt peu acceuillante pour se retrouver sur un chemin de terre battue menant directement à la cité enchanteresse un peu plus loin. Au fur et à mesure de leurs pas, le brun pouvait entendre les clapotis de l'eau ainsi que les gazouillements des oiseaux. Il ne connaissait rien de ce royaume, Alfheim, mais il aimait déjà son atmosphère paisible et presque princière qui semblait se dégager des lieux.

\- Comment se nomme cette ville ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il n'étaient plus très loin de l'entrée.

\- Il s'agit de Murnar, la capitale des Elfes, répondit le dieu.

\- Des Elfes ?! releva le brun avec stupeur, le faisant se figer quelques secondes sur la route, à mi-chemin entre l'ébahissement et la joie totale.

Reportant son regard sur la cité de Murnar, un large sourire étira ses lèvres et il lâcha, amusé :

\- Ça fait très Seigneur des Anneaux, tout ça.

\- Seigneur de ...? commença Loki d'un air perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

\- Référence terrienne, tu ne peux pas comprendre, le coupa l'humain avec son sourire toujours aussi joyeux. Je te les ferai regarder un de ces quatre.

Le géant des glaces avait rarement vu l'humain aussi joyeux et même, s'il osait le dire, enfantin. Son regard couleur orge grillé semblait briller de mille feux et il aurait presque pu sauter sur place que cela n'aurait pas fait tâche dans le décor. Néanmoins, il se rembrunit un peu et fit remarquer en haussant un sourcil :

\- On va se faire repérer tout de suite si nous ne sommes pas des Elfes, non ?

\- C'est une capitale, il y a un nombres impressionnant de touristes, et venus de tous les royaumes, lui expliqua le dieu de bonne grâce, haussant les épaules. Même si je vais leur masquer mon apparence car je suis devenu...tristement célèbre, tu passeras inaperçu.

C'était étrange pour Tony de savoir qu'il y avait des lieux où on ne le connaissait pas - pas que cela le dérange, bien au contraire, cela le changeait de la Terre où chaque habitant semblait être en mesure de le reconnaître malgré ses plus habiles déguisements et qu'il ne pouvait même plus sortir tranquille. Dans un sens, cet anonymat lui manquait parfois et il était heureux de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir déambuler dans la capitale sans être dévisagé d'un drôle d'air.

\- Il y a même des humains ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Quelques uns, mais très peu. Vous n'êtes qu'une poignée, et encore moins à connaître un moyen de voyager entre les royaumes. Je ne pense pas qu'on en croisera à Murnar, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

Tony se contenta d'hausser une épaule, lui montrant que ça l'importait peu, à vrai dire.

\- Donc, on va être à peu près tranquilles ici le temps d'établir un plan pour se débarrasser d'Exoh ? continua-t-il, infatigable.

Le dieu lâcha un léger soupir, agacé par le flot incessant de questions du brun, et roula des yeux. Cela dû suffire comme réponse à Tony qui se contenta de reporter son attention sur la ville un peu plus loin, détaillant les tours.

Après encore un quart d'heure de marche ils arrivèrent jusqu'aux gigantesques portes principales, du côté sud, et ce fut là que Tony put voir les premiers Elfes, ceux qui gardaient l'entrée en guettant au moindre visiteur plus suspect que de coutume. L'ingénieur remarqua aussitôt qu'ils n'étaient en rien semblables à ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les films et les séries télé. Certes, ils étaient très grands, autant que Loki, et avaient ce port de tête fier qui semblait les caractériser mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Leur peau avait une couleur incroyable, d'un blanc aussi éclatant que la pierre dans laquelle ils avaient bâti Murnar, et des yeux semblables aux pupilles de chat, loin des teintes cristallines qu'on pouvait imaginer : non, c'était vif et éclatant, du plus électrique des bleus au plus sanglant des rouges en passant par des verts similaires aux yeux de Loki.

Ils portaient des tissus richement décorés, aux couleurs si vives qu'elles en faisaient mal aux yeux, ressortant comme des néons sur leur peau blanche, le tout ressemblant à des kimonos japonais très léger - rien à voir avec le jean et le T-shirt d'un obscur groupe de rock de Tony, ou encore la tunique de lin d'un vert d'émeraude sombre et le pantalon de cuir asgardien de Loki, qui semblait d'ailleurs avoir abandonné l'armure complète depuis qu'il était en compagnie de l'humain, se contentant de plaques de métal doré protégeant ses avant bras et son torse.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les elfes portaient également tous des armes fines, effilés et qui semblaient terriblement dangereuses. Néanmoins, ce qui enthousiasma le plus Tony fut leurs coiffures : leurs cheveux étaient tous dans des tons pastels, lavande, rose, vert, bleu et parfois quelques variantes moins habituelles, très longs et souvent tressés avec des minuscules pièces de métal lumineuses et des petits joyaux brillants qui ressemblaient à son réacteur ARK. Remarquant le regard émerveillé que le milliardaire jetait sur tout ça, un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du dieu qui fit remarquer :

\- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, tu serais ridicule avec ça sur le crâne.

Le brun se contenta de plisser le nez et croiser les bras d'un air boudeur alors qu'ils passaient les portes, répliquant aussitôt :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je suis sûre que ces assemblages de métal pourraient être sympa si je les bidouillais...

\- Ils mettent ça sur des cheveux longs, fit remarquer le dieu en roulant des yeux, agacé.

Tony se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux en guise de réponse, se déridant toutefois assez rapidement en remarquant la beauté de la cité dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Le sol était dallé de pierres lisses et sans défauts d'un délicat orange pastel qui semblait presque couleur pêche, différents chemins s'engouffrant dans des ruelles et jusqu'aux maisons ainsi qu'à toutes les boutiques qui se trouvaient à chaque coin de rue.

Étonnamment, et contrairement à ce que l'ingénieur pensait il n'y avait pas de fleurs colorées étalées partout comme dans le Tokyo d'En-Haut. Ici, les seuls végétaux étaient des plantes de différents tons de vert vif, s'enroulant autour des colonnes de pierre blanche, des maisons et les arbres qui se trouvaient à intervalle régulier sur leur route. Comme Loki l'avait dit, il n'y avait pas que des Elfes mais aussi un nombre impressionnant de touristes, des nains - il avait retenu un cri de stupeur en les voyant - des asgardiens, tout un tas d'animaux qui parlaient et semblaient armés - là aussi, il avait eu un temps d'arrêt parce que bon, voir un panda demander à faire affuter son sabre à un marchant elfe, on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours - même ce que Loki avait désigné comme étant des Kree, et même quelques Chitauris qui semblaient néanmoins faire profil bas.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda finalement le brun en jetant un coup d'oeil au dieu.

Même si celui-ci lui semblait toujours être le même, Tony savait qu'il avait dû utiliser sa magie pour ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre aux yeux des habitants et des visiteurs. Ce dernier baissa légèrement les yeux vers lui et répondit :

\- On va trouver un endroit où dormir déjà, après tout on court partout depuis des jours.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot, même s'il aurait bien voulu prendre un peu de temps pour visiter, il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas non plus repartir dans la minute et qu'il pourrait voir davantage de Murnar.

Ils avancèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant l'une de ces grandes tours construite directement dans la roche blanche, un peu à l'écart des plus hautes, toutes rassemblées en une grappe qui faisait vaguement penser à un château. Vu la manière dont Loki avançait dans Murnar, le brun était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. Entrant à l'intérieur, le milliardaire se contenta d'observer la décoration extravagante et les hautes colonnes sculptées de feuilles alors que le dieu leur payait des chambres avec de sortes de minis cristaux qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, sortis d'une bourse en cuir - pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui payait, cela lui faisait presque bizarre.

Se rendant à l'étage, Tony remarqua une fois entré qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une suite avec plusieurs chambres et des pièces gigantesques - cela devait coûter une fortune, mais il ne chercha pas à demander, se dirigeant directement à la large fenêtre de forme ronde et fermée d'une seule vitre où la vue était imprenable sur toute la ville. De là, la couleur d'un blanc étincelant de Murnar lui semblait presque blafarde, tout en lumière plus si accueillante que ça malgré la beauté des lieux. Se tournant vers le géant des glaces qui venait de poser leurs affaires sur la table, il demanda :

\- Alors, comment on va faire ? Pour Exoh ?

L'humain s'installa la la longue table de bois blanc, avançant une main pour récupérer un étrange fruit semblable à une orange bleue dans la corbeille de bienvenue posée non loin d'eux et commença à la peler. Concentré sur sa tache et attendant également une réponse, il ne remarqua pas que Loki s'était glissé dans son dos, avant de sursauter violemment en sentant soudainement sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui semblait presque hystérique alors qu'il venait de s'écarter d'un bond, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Loki se contenta de rouler des yeux en guise de réponse, ouvrant sa main gauche pour révéler un tas de petits empiècements argentés. Il fallut un moment avant que le milliardaire reconnaisse ce dont il s'agissait et ne s'exclame, surpris :

\- Ce sont les trucs que les Elfes ont dans les cheveux...je croyais que ça ne pouvais pas tenir sur des cheveux courts ?

\- Si, ce ne sont pas les même, se contenta de répondre le dieu en haussant une épaule, ignorant le fait que son mensonge de tout à l'heure rendait l'humain perplexe.

Ce dernier avait beau avoir bien plus confiance en lui qu'au début, le voir approcher aussi près de sa tête était vraiment une mauvaise idée - enfin, c'est ce que son cerveau tentait de lui faire comprendre mais il l'ignora royalement, inclinant seulement la tête en direction de l'immortel, le laissant faire avec l'étrange impression que cette situation était beaucoup trop surréaliste pour vraiment arriver - néanmoins c'était le cas.

Il se contenta de ne pas bouger en sentant les mains du dieu s'affairer, et il se demanda, l'espace d'une horrible poignée de secondes ce que ses anciens camarades auraient pu penser de ça. Oh, il imaginait déjà la remarque moqueuse de Clint du genre qu'ils jouaient à la poupée ou une connerie du genre...au moins, il n'avait pas se soucier de ça à présent, bien que les savoir aussi distants les uns des autres à présent lui ruinait le coeur - parce que quoi qu'il en dise, quoi qu'il en pense, ses amis lui manquaient vraiment, du moins lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à le trahir ou tenter de le blesser.

Voyant du coin de l'oeil le dieu reculer, Tony s'autorisa à lever une main vers sa tête, sentant les rondelles de métal lisse éparpillés entre certaines mèches de manière un peu aléatoire.

\- J'aurai tendance à trouver ça ridicule, lui confia Loki avec un sourire moqueur, mais ceux-là peuvent se transformer en protection à l'approche d'un choc.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama l'humain d'un air surexcité, un large sourire apparaissant sur ses traits Comment ça marche ?

\- Cela détecte lorsque un coup va être donné, ou alors que ta tête est sur le point de se cogner quelque part, et le métal s'étire pour protéger la zone - un peu comme le métal liquide que je t'ai ramené, mais en un peu moins intuitif.

\- Je vois, souffla le brun d'un air émerveillé, les deux mains posées entre ses mèches pour tâtonner et en savoir plus sur cette protection supplémentaire, qui n'était pas de refus.

Il réalisa soudain ce que le dieu avait fait pour lui et plutôt que de le remercier, lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de demander :

\- Tu les as payés ?

Le concerné se contenta de rouler les yeux, l'air de dire "Sérieusement, c'est à moi que tu demandes un truc pareil ?" et Tony se contenta de cette réponse, non sans lui jeter un regard légèrement désapprobateur au passage.

En réalité, même si Loki se moquait de lui, cette manière qu'avaient les Elfes d'agrémenter leurs coiffures restait très élégante, et même sur la tignasse de Stark qui restait plutôt courte - quoique ses cheveux avaient déjà un peu poussé depuis le début de leur escapade, rebiquant un peu dans tous les sens, lui donnant un air presque sauvage - cela restait beau à regarder. Même si le métal était fait de telle sorte à ne pas renvoyer la lumière des deux soleils blafards du ciel et ainsi éviter de se faire repérer lorsqu'on souhaite être discret pour une quelconque raison, les rayons blancs se reflétaient légèrement, apportant un petit quelque chose non négligeable, d'autant plus que cela restait parfaitement dans le personnage, avec son armure à présent d'un blanc nacré.

Décidé à retourner à la conversation, Tony le relança soudainement, jouant déjà avec l'une des rondelles de métal du bout des doigts d'un geste distrait :

\- Alors, pour Exoh ?

\- Comme on le pensait, il doit être bien plus vulnérable sans le Tesseract. Il n'y a pas quelque chose de particulier pour le vaincre, la seule chose qu'on peu espérer c'est d'être assez de nous deux, fit le dieu en haussant les épaules, les sourcils froncés.

Tony savait que l'immortel était puissant, et qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur mais il ne pouvait que remarquer la lueur d'inquiétude bien présente au fond des prunelles émeraudes de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu sais où il se trouve ? questionna-t-il d'un air intrigué - parce que merde, il se demandait vraiment où pouvait se cacher un ennemi pareil.

Néanmoins, le dieu se contenta de secouer la tête et répondit, étrangement hésitant, comme s'il n'osait pas lui en parler :

\- Non, je vais être obligé de le localiser grâce à un sort.

\- Et...c'est compliqué à faire ? demanda l'humain en voyant sa grimace.

\- Pas tellement...c'est plus le fait qu'il est puissant et a certainement trouvé un moyen de se cacher, et que je ne suis pas sûr que toute mon énergie suffise pour le repérer.

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ? interrogea l'ingénieur d'un air hésitant, souhaitant vraiment aider sans savoir comment - il n'y avait pas à dire, ne pas posséder de magie semblait être un terrible frein dans les autres royaumes que Midgard.

Loki le fixa pendant un moment étrangement long suite à sa demande, et il sembla toujours peu sûr de quoi dire jusqu'à finalement avouer :

\- Eh bien si, tu peux effectivement faire quelque chose...Te rappelles-tu de la discussion que Björk et moi avons eu au sujet de ton âme ?

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'humain répondit après avoir réfléchit un instant :

\- Eh bien déjà, qu'elle était brillante ? Du genre, vraiment beaucoup.

\- Exact, quoi d'autre ?

Stark se concentra davantage, avant que quelque chose lui revienne soudainement en mémoire et qu'il ne jette un regard intrigué vers le géant des glaces tout en récitant :

\- Que vous pouviez tous les deux voir mon âme car elle est similaire à votre magie.

Satisfait, le dieu acquiesça et se décidé à lui expliquer :

\- Les mages ne peuvent pas voir toutes les âmes. C'est déjà quelque chose de possible seulement pour les plus puissants, mais il faut également que, comme je l'ai dit l'autre jour, l'âme soit similaire à la magie du mage en question.

\- Que veux-tu dire par similaire ? interrogea Tony d'un air intrigué.

\- Eh bien, qu'elle ait une affinité avec la magie du mage - ne me demande pas ce que je veux dire par là, tu as très bien compris - ou alors qu'elle soit tout aussi forte, ce qui est toujours quasi impossible à trouver, car un humain ayant la même force mentale qu'un mage est très rare.

\- Et les autres races ?

\- Les humains sont les seuls à avoir des âmes visibles, l'informa le dieu.

Ce dernier fit une légère pause, en profitant pour prendre à son tour un fruit de couleur sable dans la corbeille et croquer dedans, continuant :

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, puisque ton âme est similaire à ma magie je devrais pouvoir l'utiliser en tant que réservoir de secours si jamais ma propre énergie n'est pas suffisante pour repérer l'endroit où se cache Exoh.

\- Et comment tu fais ça ?

\- Te toucher suffit, vos âmes sont faciles à atteindre. Trop facile, même, fit remarquer Loki d'un ton qui semblait presque désapprobateur - comme si Tony y pouvait quelque chose, sérieusement !

Ce dernier se redressa soudainement, quittant sa place et s'exclama, décidé :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ?

\- Tu es d'accord ?! s'étonna le dieu en lui jetant un regard perplexe.

\- C'est la seule piste qu'on a, je ne vais pas refuser, l'informa l'ingénieur d'un ton qui semblait évident. Et puis ça ne va rien me faire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rien du tout, confirma le dieu, comme pour le rassurer.

\- Et voilà ! Donc, il n'y a aucun danger, on peut tenter !

S'installant à même le sol, Tony termina de manger son orange bleue et lui jeta un coup d'oeil, attendant qu'il le rejoigne à son tour, bien qu'il semblait un peu plus réticent, pour être tout à fait honnête. Finalement, Loki s'assit sur le sol face à lui, inspirant à fond et fermant les yeux avant de commencer à marmonner des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le brun, même avec son Multi-language. Ce dernier se trémoussa sur place, l'observant, presque certain de voir sa magie sous forme d'une lueur verte, qui bien que faible était tout à fait présente.

L'ingénieur ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi mais néanmoins il remarqua au bout d'un moment que le dieu semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son sort, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Finalement, l'humain le vit comme au ralentit finir par lever une main et approcher de lui, la posant sur son poignet qui se trouvait être la première chose à sa portée, bien décidé à utiliser son énergie d'âme, puisque sa magie ne semblait pas suffisante. Cela fit aussitôt sursauter Tony, surpris à la sensation de chaleur que cela lui provoqua, comme s'il venait d'être enroulé dans une couverture épaisse un de ces soirs d'hiver glacials - mis à part le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un tout autre royaume au milieu des Elfes, évidemment.

Bien décidé à rester calme, il ne bougea pas - bien que ce ne soit pas du tout son genre de rester immobile sans rien faire, évidemment - mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais sentir la magie l'enrouler de la sorte commençait à lui donner affreusement chaud, avant qu'il ne sursaute pour de bon en se rendant compte que cette dernière avait commencé à l'effleurer, presque comme une caresse fantôme, lui arrachant un glapissement surpris.

Jetant un regard vers Loki, ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son geste et était toujours concentré sur sa tâche, alors Tony ne dit rien, se contentant de rester stoïque face à l'étrange sensation, néanmoins cette dernière devint de plus en plus insistante : ce n'étaient plus de simples effleurements et le milliardaire avait presque l'impression de sentir des mains posées partout sur lui, découvrant son dos et chacun de ses muscles avec une application incroyable, presque avec tendresse. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il tenta d'ignorer ça tout en se demandant si le géant des glaces avait conscience de ce que sa magie était en train de lui faire - parce qu'il doutait vraiment que ce ne soit qu'une blague douteuse de la part de ce dernier, leur recherche était bien trop importante pour qu'il se le permette.

Malgré tout les gestes que l'humain pouvait faire pour que cela s'arrête ça n'y changeait rien, et bientôt la magie du dieu devint plus entreprenante, frôlant son bas ventre et lui arrachant un violent sursaut, sentant la chaleur qu'il ressentait déjà monter en flèche, le faisant haleter, stupéfait. Ok, là il était peut-être temps d'arrêter ces recherches avant que ça ne dégénère, et tant pis pour Exoh !

Inspirant profondément pour se calmer, il ouvrit la bouche pour stopper Loki dans ses recherches mais ne fit que lâcher un grondement sourd en sentant la magie appuyer avec plus d'insistance contre sa peau.

Ce fut à peu près à cet instant que le dieu décida de rouvrir les yeux et termina son sort, tombant sur un tableau des plus improbables qui fit immédiatement remonter un frisson le long de son échine, stupéfié. Face à lui, Tony était dans un état plus que suggestif, le visage écarlate et les mains posées derrières lui comme si'l lui avait fallut se tenir face à l'assaut de quelque chose, la tête à moitié rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos, les rondelles de métal scintillant entre ses mèches, lui donnant un air presque irréel. Il avait le souffle court, haletant et les lèvres entrouvertes, presque comme un appel en direction de Loki qui sentit une vague de chaleur le dévaster. Est-ce que c'était lui qui venait de faire ça à l'humain sans même le vouloir ?

\- Ta magie- commença Tony d'une voix faible en se redressant un peu, l'air totalement ailleurs.

\- J'ai trouvé Exoh, le coupa brusquement Loki en détournant le regard, incapable de regarder les prunelles brûlantes de l'ingénieur.

Mieux valait ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer - il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que tout cela signifiait.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère en premier lieu que ce chapitre (et la fin surtout ;)) vous a plu ! :D Ensuite, quelques infos importantes à donner pour la suite ! :)

Oui, il ne s'agit pas de Thanos le gros méchant, mais un autre de ma propre invention (Exoh n'existe pas dans les comics, normal que ça ne dise rien même à ceux qui les lisent comme moi ! :)) tout simplement car c'est quasiment toujours lui l'ennemi dans les fics FrostIron, et que je voulais innover, c'est tout ! :)

Ensuite, j'espère que ma vision de Alfheim vous plait ! :D A vrai dire, tous ces endroits que je décris, je voudrais vraiment prendre le temps de vous les dessiner et avoir un tumblr pour ça, à voir si ça vous intéresse (et si j'ai le temps ^^)

Je pense avoir fait le tour...Pas grand chose de plus à dire donc à dimanche prochain pour la suite, et laissez votre petite review en passant ! :D


	11. La planète Knowhere

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits loups, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? :D Bien j'espère, on continue à profiter de nos vacances ! :) Personnellement je pète la forme, même si j'ai des projets pour pleins de trucs commencés dans tous les coins et que ça avance pas des masses xD ça vaut aussi pour plein de fanfics et d'OS en cours dont j'espère vous faire profiter avant la rentrée car je serai assez débordée, entre mon déménagement, la fac et un gros concours à passer x')

Quoiqu'il en soit on se retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre ! :D Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus, mis à part que vous allez avoir l'occasion de voir nos deux loupiots évoluer sur la planète minière qu'on voit dans le premier film des Gardiens de la galaxie :p

Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie infiniment pour vos dernières reviews, même mes petits visiteurs auxquels je ne peux répondre mais sachez bien que je vous relis tous en boucle car vous êtes adorables ! :D

Rien d'autre à raconter, donc je vous souhaite bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :) (ce peu de blabla change du roman que je vous ai fait la semaine dernière XD)

PS : pour les lecteurs de mon OS sur Tony et Peter, j'ai officiellement commencé la suite la veille au soir (bon y'a que cinq lignes sur les environ 15k prévus pour l'instant mais c'est un bon début XD)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La planète Knowhere**

Tony avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Rien qu'en se concentrant un peu, il était encore capable de sentir la caresse produite par la magie du dieu sur sa peau et cela l'avait laissé totalement stupéfait. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se lever d'un bond comme s'il s'était brûlé. Plissant les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il fuyait, l'humain n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire cette fois et bondit sur ses jambes à son tour, attrapant son bras avec détermination.

\- Attends un peu ! s'exclama-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Lâche-moi ! répliqua Loki en l'obligeant à le laisser partir d'un geste brusque, lui jetant un regard glacial.

\- Certainement pas ! J'en ai assez de ces cachoteries stupides ! Il vient de se passer un truc avec moin âme et je veux savoir quoi, c'est important bordel !

\- C'est hors de question, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ! répliqua le dieu.

\- Ah, donc ça confirme que ce que ta magie vient de faire était tout sauf normal ! Est-ce que ça lui arrive souvent de tripoter les gens en touchant leurs âmes ?! demanda l'humain d'un air insistant, approchant à nouveau, l'acculant en direction du mur.

A ces mots, Loki lui renvoya un regard polaire, le repoussant d'un coup dans l'épaule, s'exclamant :

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Eh bien moi si ! cracha le milliardaire en posant une main sur son épaule de nouveau, décidé à ne pas le laisser partir.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu en compagnie de Loki, il avait tendance à oublier la force colossale que ce dernier possédait, et s'en rendit compte lorsque poussé à bout, le dieu l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et le projeta au sol, le regard furieux. Ce dernier approcha jusqu'à lui alors qu'il se redressait avec difficulté sur ses coudes, et il se figea soudainement en croisant le regard de Tony, stupéfait.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas furieux, prêt à se jeter sur lui ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, non, loin de là. C'est des prunelles couleur miel bouleversées qu'il rencontra, écarquillées alors qu'il avait le souffle coupé, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire à ce que le dieu venait de faire. Il semblait brisé, trahi et Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi son simple geste le faisait réagir de la sorte.

Finalement, il fut incapable de soutenir ce regard plus longtemps, sentant la manière dont cela lui retournait l'estomac, et se détourna avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

Et sans un mot de plus ni même se retourner, il quitta leur suite, refermant la porte avec des gestes précipités.

* * *

Loki marcha pendant un moment dans les rues de Murnar en cette fin d'après-midi, faisant peu attention à l'endroit qui était magnifique, ou même aux habitants dont il se souciait bien peu. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, tentant de donner une explication rationnelle aux gestes de Tony, et ce regard qui le hantait soudain sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il était de nouveau devant des étalages, achetant tout un tas de choses - les acheter, pas les voler, non ! - qui pourraient plaire à l'humain. Poussant un soupir rageur, il rangea tout ça et fronça les sourcils, se concentrant davantage pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire - et soudain, l'évidence le frappa de plein fouet, déversant immédiatement une vague de honte au niveau de son coeur sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à une chose pareille ! Il était stupide !

Tony le lui avait raconté le matin même pourtant, la manière dont Rogers l'avait trahi - et de ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on prenait le milliardaire pour un moins que rien de la sorte - et comment il l'avait battu jusqu'à tenter de le tuer...alors qu'ils étaient sensés être des amis si proches. Est-ce que c'était ce que l'humain avait ressentit en le voyant lever la main vers lui ? Pensait-il que Loki allait tenter de le tuer lui aussi, dans une crise colère, comme avait tenté de le faire le captain ?

A présent, le dieu de la malice se sentait horriblement coupable, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des années. Il se sentait minable, et il détestait encore plus l'humain d'avoir réussi à le faire se sentir comme de la merde. Soupirant, il passa une main lasse sur son visage, sachant déjà qu'il allait revenir, faisant déjà demi-tour pour retourner vers l'hôtel qu'il avait quitté moins d'une heure plus tôt.

Le chemin ne fut pas très long, mais ce fut au moment d'ouvrir la porte qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise, se demandant comment les choses allaient se produire. Se trouvant ridicule, il se contenta d'inspirer à fond et entra à l'intérieur, cherchant presque aussitôt Stark des yeux une fois qu'il eut refermé derrière lui.

Ce dernier se trouvait installé sur le canapé, trifouillant son armure blanche, l'air concentré sur sa tâche - mais Loki était persuadé qu'il n'en était rien, et qu'il était davantage focalisé sur son arrivée.

\- Hey...commença-t-il d'un air incertain.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit où se trouvait Exoh exactement, le coupa brusquement le brun sans lever la tête de son armure, obstinément baissé sur cette dernière.

\- Tony, il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer, répliqua le dieu en croisant les bras, imperturbable - il n'allait pas laisser l'humain changer de sujet aussi facilement, hors de question.

Le milliardaire eut un léger frisson à l'entente de son prénom mais ne releva pas, continuant de travailler sur ses bouts de métal comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tony ! s'écria finalement le dieu, poussé à bout et à deux doigts d'exploser de nouveau.

L'interpelé finit tout de même par relever la tête, le dévisageant du regard, et cracha d'un ton amer :

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à ajouter à ce qu'il s'est produit.

\- Je pense justement que si, répliqua le dieu avant de soupirer lourdement, s'affalant finalement sur le fauteuil en face de l'humain, l'air fatigué et si peu sûr de lui - cela ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas, c'était certain.

\- Écoute, reprit-il, je suis...désolé d'avoir agit de la sorte, d'accord ? Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça, je déteste être poussé dans mes retranchements et...eh bien, tu y arrives très bien, si tu veux tout savoir.

Tentant de cacher sa surprise d'entendre le dieu s'excuser de la sorte, Tony inspira à fond pour se calmer un peu - il avait déjà été à deux doigts de la crise d'angoisse au moment où le plus vieux avait quitté l'hôtel, il était hors de question que ça arrive maintenant.

\- Je voulais juste une réponse, rien de plus, souffla le brun d'une voix un peu faible, les lèvres pincées.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir la donner, avoua l'immortel en grimaçant légèrement, les épaules voûtées.

Qu'ils avaient l'air malins, ainsi assis l'un en face de l'autre à se dépatouiller de leur discussion et de ses excuses bancales - même si pour sa défense, n'en faisant jamais, il n'était pas capable de faire beaucoup mieux, qu'on se le dise.

\- Je ne pensais pas que mes gestes feraient écho à ceux de...enfin, tu vois, ajouta Loki dans une grimace. Je ne veux pas être comparé à lui.

\- Quoi, tu ne veux pas qu'on te compare à un si grand héros ? charria Tony d'un ton amer, secouant la tête.

\- Non, le coupa le géant des glaces. Je ne veux pas que tu me penses pareil que lui. Je ne suis pas Rogers et je ne lèverai pas la main sur toi, ça ne se reproduira pas.

Le silence se fit après sa déclaration et Tony finit enfin par relever les yeux de son armure, le dévisageant du regard avant de demander du bout des lèvres :

\- S'il te plait...dis-moi que ce ne sont pas des mensonges.

\- C'est la vérité, souffla Loki avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il fixa l'humain qui soupira lourdement, fermant un instant les yeux avant de se redresser, comme reprenant courage.

\- Et à propos de cette histoire d'âme et de magie...tu veux toujours savoir ?

Tony lui adressa un regard surpris, ne pensant pas qu'il le proposerait de lui-même et qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais mentionner ce qu'il avait gentiment renommé dans sa propre tête "l'incident". Il hésita un instant, jouant avec le tournevis qu'il avait dans la main, et demanda finalement, dévoré par sa curiosité :

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il fixa avec fascination la manière dont le dieu se tordait les mains, l'air mal à l'aise de parler de ça, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est rare que ça arrive, commença-t-il finalement, mais parfois, la magie de quelqu'un peut avoir des affinités avec une âme - j'en avais entendu parler, mais jamais vu ça de mes yeux.

\- Affinités ? répéta le brun d'un air perplexe, avant qu'un sourire moqueur ne prenne place sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête ! cracha Loki d'un air plus boudeur que mauvais en croisant les bras. Ce n'est pas parce que ma magie agit d'une manière que je suis obligé d'être d'accord avec ça, c'est clair ?!

Tony se contenta de lever les mains devant lui en signe de reddition, ne souhaitant pas s'engager sur une telle conversation en terrain miné avec le dieu, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir en un seul morceau. A la place, il fit remarquer avec un sourire amusé :

\- Tu m'as piqué une crise juste pour un truc aussi insignifiant, c'est ridicule.

Loki ne répondit pas, se contentant de pincer les lèvres et l'ingénieur se dit qu'il valait mieux en rester là, quitte à garder ces évènements dans son esprit et y revenir plus tard - parce que merde, c'était tout sauf normal et il n'était pas non plus fou - il comprenait.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où se trouvait Exoh, fit-il remarquer en rangeant son armure dans la minuscule valise plate, s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

\- C'est vrai, concéda l'immortel. Cela n'a pas été simple de trouver où il se cachait, mais j'ai fini par y arriver, et c'est une planète du nom de Knowhere qui est ressortit.

\- Où est-ce que c'est, ça ? Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce nom ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils, un air perplexe ancré sur le visage.

\- Cette planète se trouve à la frontière entre les royaumes de Midgard et Asgard, c'est un coin assez éloigné. En réalité, c'est plus la tête d'un ancien céleste qu'une planète, mais-

\- Attends, quoi ?! l'interrompit le brun d'un air surpris, écarquillant les yeux et se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

Le dieu se contenta de rouler des yeux, agacé d'être interrompu et expliqua patiemment - bon, peut-être pas tant que ça, d'accord :

\- Knowhere est en fait la tête d'un ancien dieu céleste gigantesque flottant dans l'espace. Une cité minière gigantesque s'est établie dessus et à l'intérieur, récupérant le liquide céphalo rachidien qui s'y trouve, et qui est revendu au marché noir à des sommes astronomiques.

\- A quoi ça peut bien servir d'acheter un truc pareil ?! s'exclama l'humain, qui ne savait pas s'il devait être émerveillé ou dégoûté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- J'avoue que je préfère ne pas savoir, aussi je ne me suis jamais posé la question, répondit Loki en haussant les épaules.

Agissant avant que Stark ne lui demande d'autres infos, il eut un geste de la main et fit apparaître une image de son esprit de ce à quoi ressemblait Knowhere, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à l'humain. Il devait avouer que ça l'amusait de lui faire ainsi découvrir les multiples univers dont il avait ignoré jusqu'à l'existence durant une grande partie de sa vie et qu'il visitait plus ou moins en sa compagnie - chose qu'aucun des deux n'aurait pu prévoir, c'était certain.

\- C'est incroyable, bon sang, souffla le brun en se levant pour tourner autour de l'image et mieux voir, sans se départir de son air émerveillé d'en découvrir chaque jour un peu plus.

Retournant finalement s'asseoir, il leva les yeux vers le géant des glaces et demanda, intrigué :

\- Cette planète a l'air gigantesque, tu as un emplacement plus précis de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

\- Seulement qu'il doit s'agir d'un endroit profond, ma magie a eut beaucoup de mal à le repérer à cause du liquide et les os du crâne de la planète, et je suis sûr qu'il s'est installé là-bas précisément pour cette raison.

\- Bon, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Tony en fronçant les sourcils, soupirant un peu. On va être obligés de chercher une fois sur place, en espérant que cela ne nous prenne pas non plus dix ans...Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

\- Seulement demain matin, j'ai besoin de retrouver la magie que j'ai utilisée aujourd'hui, l'informa le dieu avec un sourire amusé - parce qu'il voyait bien que malgré le danger et leur peu de chances de s'en sortir, l'humain était surexcité à l'idée de se rendre sur Knowhere.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Loki les avait téléportés directement sur la planète où se trouvait apparemment Exoh - et Tony avait le sentiment que tout semblait trop facile, et cela n'était pas du tout pour le rassurer, à vrai dire.

Néanmoins, ses inquiétudes disparurent aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent sur Knowhere, découvrant les lieux d'un air émerveillé. Depuis qu'il voyageait avec Loki, il avait pu voir pas mal de choses incroyables, ce qui aurait été impossible s'il n'avait pas accepté de lui venir en aide, mais il était toujours aussi surpris et ravi de découvrir de nouveaux lieux, et ce dernier ne faisait pas exception.

Comme le dieu l'avait dit, il s'agissait d'une gigantesque cité minière, mais cela lui faisait d'abord penser à l'un de ces films de science-fiction un peu passé d'âge qu'il regardait étant plus jeune - des tours de métal gigantesques s'élevaient vers le haut et dans tous les sens possibles, reliés par de longs tunnels, illuminés de néons bleus passés. Un nombre incroyable de vaisseaux de forme ovale, sortes d'oeufs orange et bleus avançaient dans l'air à travers les gigantesques tours dans un bruit de ronronnement. Au sol - où plutôt, sur l'os du crâne du céleste qu'était Knowhere - des bâtiments illuminés de néons diffusant une lumière jaune et sale crachaient des nuages de fumée d'un gris presque noir tout autour d'eux, des machines diverses provoquant un bruit de fond régulier semblable à celui d'une usine ou d'une forge. Il y avait des boutiques ouvertes vendant des choses étranges que Tony n'avait jamais vu, comme des poches contenant ce qui devait être du liquide céphalo-rachidien de différentes couleurs, venu du crâne - et bon sang, il ne voulait absolument pas savoir à quoi cela servait.

La gravité aussi n'était pas comme sur Terre - il se sentait plus léger, et cette dernière devait marcher d'une certaine manière avec des machines, car il était possible de passer par des tunnels qui formaient d'étranges boucles et loopings impossibles à traverser en marchant normalement.

Et les gens ! Le milliardaire aurait pu passer des heures à les observer, le regard émerveillé. Il y avait des gens ressemblant à des humains comme lui - même s'il se doutait qu'il devait s'agir d'autre chose où de déguisements magiques, semblable à celui que Loki avait utilisé avant de partir pour masquer son apparence - mais également des aliens tous différents, si bien qu'il tournait sa tête dans tous les sens pour ne pas en louper un seul. Il y avait de drôles de lézards aux écailles vertes et turquoises, les même qu'il avait vu à Tokyo d'En-Haut (cela lui semblait faire une éternité d'ailleurs, alors que cela remontait à deux semaines, tout au plus!), d'autres qu'il reconnut aussi comme étant des Kree, de drôles d'humanoides chauves à la peau bleue, ou jaune, des femmes dans des tenues en lamé épousant leurs formes et scintillant à travers la pollution de Knowhere, leurs visages allongés, les prunelles étrangement étirées et le nez à couper au couteau, voir inexistant pour certaines.

\- Que... mais combien il a d'yeux sur le corps, celui-là ?! chuchota Tony vers le dieu de la malice en désignant quelqu'un au loin, l'air choqué.

Soupirant un peu, Loki se contenta de suivre du regard celui qu'il lui désignait, l'obligeant à baisser la main car sur de se faire voir par l'humanoïde en question, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Il s'agissait d'un alien semblable à un homme, à la peau d'un rouge cramoisi tirant sur le orange aux extrémités de ses doigts ainsi que ses cheveux, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus choquant, c'était le nombre affolant de pupilles qu'il avait sur les bras, le cou, le crâne, le visage, et tout le reste du corps. Elles étaient larges, fendues d'un trait noir semblable aux chats et d'une couleur que Tony aurait bien été incapable de décrire.

\- C'est un Panoptès, ils possèdent environ cent yeux sur le corps - très utiles dans les batailles, si tu veux mon avis, lui confia l'immortel.

Le brun se contenta d'écarquiller ses deux seuls yeux en guise de réponse, la bouche légèrement entrouverte avant de se reprendre, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage tandis qu'il lui confiait, amusé :

\- Et tu es dérangé par ta véritable apparence de Géant des glaces ? Non mais sérieux les trois quarts ici ont une apparence bien plus terrifiante ou bizarre ! Et eux n'ont même pas la magie pour le cacher si ça les gêne !

Loki lui jeta un regard autant surpris que perplexe alors que le mortel ajoutait, hochant la tête pour lui-même, convaincu :

\- Au final, tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

L'asgardien n'était pas vraiment d'accord sur le principe mais il n'avait honnêtement pas le courage de se lancer dans une tel discussion avec l'agaçant humain, aussi décida-t-il juste de l'ignorer, avançant à travers la foule tout en surveillant juste que cet idiot ne file pas voir ailleurs et touche des trucs qu'il ne fallait pas - les souvenirs du Tokyo d'En-Haut étaient encore frais dans sa mémoire.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va exactement ? le questionna Tony, le suivant de près.

\- Dans un bar non loin d'ici, le signal de la présence d'Exoh était le plus fort ici, je pense qu'il a déjà dû y venir et que c'est un bon endroit pour débuter nos recherches, expliqua le dieu.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer, approuvant le plan, et il continua de graver les lieux dans sa mémoire, souhaitant ne rien oublier de tout ce qu'il avait la chance d'observer.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre le bar qu'ils recherchaient : l'endroit devait être assez renommé car il y avait pas mal de monde, des gens provenus de toutes les planètes alentours, proches et éloignées, arrêtés pour prendre une pause avant un prochain départ, où seulement des miniers du coin cherchant à décompresser de leur travail qui devait être terriblement épuisant. Les enseignes néon éclairaient à des mètres alentours, attirant les curieux par leurs couleurs vives et clignotantes à travers la pollution de Knowhere. Légèrement impressionné, Tony suivit le dieu qui s'arrêta brusquement près de l'entrée, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda l'humain, peu rassuré.

\- Il y a un cristal révélateur juste à l'entrée du bar, répondit Loki d'un air mauvais, fixant la porte comme si elle allait le mordre.

\- Et donc...? releva l'ingénieur, pas plus avancé que cela - il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il n'y connaissait strictement rien en magie !

\- Cela empêche les gens venant au bar de cacher qui ils sont réellement et de montrer leur vrai visage sans se servir de déguisement grâce à des objets ou de la magie, expliqua le dieu en roulant des yeux.

\- Merde, ça craint pour toi, conséda le milliardaire avant d'ajouter, intrigué : Pourquoi un tel cristal ici ?

\- Si tu voyais le nombre de criminels recherchés sur Knowhere et toutes les planètes de ce système, tu comprendrais pourquoi le propriétaire de ce bar joue la carte de la prudence, avant de se faire braquer, ou pire encore.

\- Je vois...souffla l'humain d'un air un peu perplexe, lui jetant un regard pour ensuite demander : cela ira pour toi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on tombe sur des gens qui me connaissent dans ce coin paumé de la galaxie, lâcha le géant des glaces en haussant les épaules, se glissant à l'intérieur du bar illuminé.

Tony n'était pas tout à fait sûr de son côté - parce que, qu'on se le dise, depuis le début de leurs aventures en duo il leur arrivait des merdes tout le temps - il n'était donc pas super enthousiaste ! Néanmoins, il garda le silence et se glissa à l'intérieur, aussitôt agressé de toute part par le monde qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et la musique trop forte aux tons et notes métalliques s'échappant des enceintes placées un peu partout autour d'eux. Il regarda autour de lui, remarquant des danseuses - et en observant de plus près, il remarqua facilement qu'il s'agissait d'androïdes aux gestes lents, comme envoûtées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer tout cela à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur Terre, dans des bars - les différences étaient flagrantes.

Arrivant à une table, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans un coin de la salle, commendant auprès d'une serveuse à la peau légèrement rose et aux quatre bras au sourire un peu trop forcé, avant que Tony ne se penche vers le dieu pour demander :

\- Alors, comment comptes-tu récupérer des infos ici ?

\- A dire vrai, je ne sais pas vraiment, lui avoua Loki avec une grimace, jouant avec la carte des boissons posée sur un coin de la table. Le signal était plus fort ici, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup plus à apporter.

Tony fronça les sourcils, laissant ses doigts tapoter sur le bois usé de leur table tandis qu'il faisait remarquer :

\- Sais-tu au moins à quoi ressemble Exoh ? Je ne crois pas que tu en ai déjà parlé.

\- Non, c'est vrai, conséda le dieu en plissant le nez à la simple pensée de leur adversaire commun. Il est...comment expliquer cela simplement ? C'est un...alien ? Comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Sa peau est d'un gris sombre, déchiquetée par je ne sais quoi et on dirait qu'il est comme...allimenté par des pompes bizarres avec du liquide jaune fluo, incrustées à l'intérieur même de son corps et protégées d'un verre indestructible. Ses dentes sont longues, pointues, et il est grand, très grand.

\- Un véritable cauchemar, d'accord, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, le coupa Tony avec un sourire contrit, plissant les lèvres.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation lorsque la serveuse à la peau d'un rose laiteux revint avec leurs boissons, ses pas semblant chancelants, en rythme avec la musiques aux notes de métal brisé. Récupérant son verre, intrigué par la couleur d'un bleu électrique - il avait choisi au hasard, étant donné qu'il n'y connaissait rien en nourriture et boisson alien - il allait porter le liquide à ses lèvres mais fut brusquement arrêté par la main du dieu qui se crispa brusquement sur son poignet, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils, agacé d'avoir été arrêté dans son élan.

\- Tu ne connais pas les gens d'ici, ni ce bar, lui fit remarquer le dieu en récupérant la boisson, le brun le laissant faire, l'air toujours aussi perplexe. C'est extrêmement courant que tu te retrouves avec quelque chose dans ton verre, si la serveuse est payée assez cher en pourboire pour ça.

\- Quoi ?! On peut les acheter pour droguer des clients ?! Mais il y a des lois ici, ou quoi ?! s'exclama le brun fortement, l'air outragé.

\- Moins fort, se contenta de répliquer Loki avant de porter la boisson de Tony à son nez, haussant un sourcil avant d'ajouter : vu l'air pas très sobre de la serveuse, elle pourrait être facile à convaincre contre quelques unités.

\- Unités ? l'interrompit Stark, intrigué.

\- C'est la monnaie de Knowhere, mais c'est pas important, répliqua le dieu. Ce qui est important, c'est ce qu'il y a dans ton verre et qui ne devrait pas y être.

Choqué, Tony écarquilla légèrement les yeux, demandant :

\- Qui voudrait faire ça ? Je connais personne ici !

\- Pas besoin de te connaître pour t'avoir au lit, d'autant plus que tu es une proie de premier choix, souffla le géant en guise de réponse, amusé - malgré tout, il semblait agacé par la situation, cherchant du regard le coupable tout en ignorant l'air surpris de Tony face à ses dernières paroles.

\- Comment ça, de premier choix ? releva ce dernier sans comprendre.

Le regard du dieu revint jusqu'à lui, le dévisageant un instant avant de lui dire sur un ton de confidence :

\- Les touristes, et surtout les humains sont trop ignorants des coutumes d'ici pour se méfier. Quant à toi...eh bien, les trois quarts des gens d'ici ne te diraient sûrement pas non.

La réponse surprit tellement Tony qu'il sentit le bout de ses oreilles rougir et répliqua aussitôt, l'air étrangement vexé :

\- Depuis quand je rentre dans les goûts sexuels de tous les aliens de cette foutue planète ?!

\- Crois-moi, personne ici ne se soucie de quelle espèce tu peux bien être tant que tu es si...

\- Si quoi ?!

\- Appétissant, termina, le dieu avec un air moqueur, un demi-sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire l'humain qui le fixa avec stupéfaction, se demandant sûrement s'il avait bien entendu. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que ça voulait dire exactement venant de Loki, puisque ce dernier venait de se figer, regardant en direction de quelqu'un, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- J'ai trouvé ton potentiel violeur, souffla-t-il d'un air mauvais, son regard d'un vert poison glacial fixé sur le concerné.

Suivant son regard, Stark écarquilla les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté en voyant de qui parlait son camarade : il s'agissait d'une masse de muscles à la peau d'un bleu pâle et armé jusqu'aux dents, assis à sa table et le regard fixé sur lui avec un sourire presque moqueur que l'humain détesta de suite.

\- Eurk, murmura-t-il en voyant ce qui avait voulu s'attaquer à lui - et encore une fois, heureusement que Loki avait été là, bon sang.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement agacé par la situation, jetant un regard glacial à l'autre - sûrement un chasseur de prime vu sa tenue - qui l'ignorait royalement, se contentant de fixer le milliardaire. Poussé à bout, le dieu leva une main et la seconde suivante, sa magie explosait le nez du cloporte sur la table où il se trouvait, faisant sursauter Tony face à la violence du choc.

\- Loki ! s'exclama ce dernier, plus que choqué. Tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé-

\- Il nous fait perdre notre temps alors que nous avons bien plus important à faire, répliqua l'asgardien d'un air mauvais, envoyant l'alien finir la tête dans le mur d'un geste distrait de la magie, des langues de magie émeraude dansant au bout de ses doigts.

Stark allait protester de nouveau mais il se tut finalement, regardant avec une incompréhension grandissante la manière dont le géant des glaces semblait jouer avec l'impudent ayant drogué son verre, l'envoyant s'écraser dans des murs et des tables, ravageant son visage avec une joie presque malsaine, semblable à celle qui avait miroité dans ses yeux lorsqu'il envahissait New York. Déglutissant avec difficulté, l'ingénieur se redressa légèrement, agrippant le poignet de son camarade pour l'arrêter dans son geste.

\- Loki, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, incertain.

Ce dernier quitta le chasseur de prime des yeux, fixant à nouveau l'humain, surpris de voir la lueur inquiète au fond de ses prunelles. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il lâcha d'un air presque mauvais :

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnais sur lui ? demanda Tony.

\- Je ne m'acharnais pas, répliqua aussitôt l'immortel, ne se rendant même pas compte de sa mauvaise foi flagrante.

\- Vraiment ? fit l'humain en haussant un sourcil, pas dupe du tout.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant du regard sans un mot puis Loki finit par lâcher un soupir, retirant son poignet de la main de Tony, reportant son attention sur leurs boissons. Repoussant celle de l'humain sur le côté, il renifla la sienne avant de la pousser en direction de ce dernier en voyant que sa boisson n'était pas dangereuse et n'avait rien d'ajouté. Stark se contenta de le remercier d'un sourire, fixant la couleur d'un vert fluo avant de le porter à ses lèvres, trempant ses lèvres dans l'alcool qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- C'est bon, souffla-t-il.

Son interlocuteur se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse et d'hausser une épaule. Remarquant son air peu enthousiaste, Tony laissa tomber : néanmoins, il n'était pas stupide.

Il faisait des erreurs parfois, même souvent si on en venait à demander à Steve, mais s'il y avait quelque chose dont on ne pouvait l'accuser, c'était d'être idiot. Et là, la réaction de Loki lui semblait assez évidente. Il s'était posé la question lorsqu'il avait vu comment la magie de ce dernier avait agit à son contact mais là, cela devenait bien plus sérieux : pourquoi le dieu avait réagit avec une telle violence envers celui qui avait tenté de le droguer ? D'accord, c'était horrible et leur faisait un peu perdre leur temps, mais la violence avec laquelle il avait répliqué et écrasé le visage du chasseur de prime à distance avec sa magie n'était pas normale.

Oui, il faisait peut-être des erreurs mais n'était pas stupide et là, la réaction disproportionnée du géant des glaces venait de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille pour de bon : Loki se souciait de lui bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et peut-être même plus, même si dernier semblait manier la mauvaise foi aussi bien que lui et qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.

Lorsqu'il le réalisa finalement, Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire faiblement - alors, voilà où ils en étaient à présent...Que diraient les Avengers face à cela ? Pas que cela l'intéresse vraiment à vrai dire, car après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui. Et puis, lui ne voyait pas le dieu autrement que comme un ami, il n'était pas véritablement concerné, et mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était - rien n'était possible avec quelqu'un d'aussi destructeur que le dieu de la malice, il n'était pas fou non plus.

Soupirant un peu, il reporta son attention sur Loki qui observait chaque personne présente dans ce bar à la musique trop forte et demanda :

\- Toujours pas d'idée sur notre moyen de procéder ?

\- Si, je pensais à tenter de repérer ceux suspects et qui pourraient bosser pour Exoh, et lire dans leur esprit pour savoir où se trouve ce dernier.

\- Tu peux lire les pensées ?! répéta l'humain avec surprise, craignant déjà pour son propre esprit.

\- Oui, mais l'inconvénient en faisant cela c'est qu'on est repéré de suite, car on rentre de force dans le crâne de la cible et qu'elle s'en rend immédiatement compte. Si c'est le cas, on devra agir vite et s'attaquer à l'endroit où se trouve Exoh avant qu'il ne change de planque.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer en guise de réponse et voulut poser une question mais se figea soudainement, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le dieu allait lui demander ce qu'il y avait - surtout en le voyant fixer quelque chose derrière lui - mais il n'en eut pas le temps et l'humain lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Ne te retourne pas pour voir, mais il y a deux individus très suspects à quelques mètres derrière toi.

\- A quoi ils ressemblent ? l'interrogea l'immortel d'un air intrigué, se penchant légèrement vers lui.

\- Euh... à des Kree, je crois ? Enfin, vu leur visage et la peau, je pense que c'est ça...fit Tony d'un air incertain.

Il allait pour ajouter quelque chose mais se figea en remarquant que les deux fameux Kree suspects venaient de regarder dans sa direction, le fixant du coin de l'oeil d'une manière qui ne le rassurait pas du tout. Inquiet, il fit mine de se reconcentrer sur Loki ainsi que la boisson donnée par ce dernier, repérant presque aussitôt du coin de l'oeil que l'un d'eux plongeait une main vers l'une de ses armes. Réagissant au quart de tour, il fixa le dieu droit dans les yeux et lui chuchota furieusement :

\- Baisse-toi !

Heureusement, ce dernier ne chercha pas plus loin et se jeta sur la banquette tandis que Tony se baissait sous la table, attrapant d'un seul geste son arme biométrique sagement cachée sous forme de bracelet, laissant le pistolet réapparaître, prêt à servir alors que les deux Kree tiraient déjà sur eux, attirant des cris de la part des autres clients.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ceux-là ?! s'exclama brusquement l'ingénieur en jetant prudemment un regard par-dessus la banquette de Loki.

\- Je pense qu'Exoh a dû sentir lorsque ma magie a cherché l'endroit où il se cachait, et qu'il a envoyé des sous-fifres pour nous tuer avant qu'on le trouve, expliqua le dieu d'un air agacé.

Tony se contenta de jurer fortement, repérant une occasion pour tirer et se redressa brusquement de sa cachette, visant vers eux : le résultat dépassa ses espérances lorsque l'arme tira un rayon d'énergie d'un bleu surpuissant qui explosa une partie des meubles derrière les Kree qui évitèrent au dernier moment, les valeurs s'affolant sur le pistolet en clignotant dans tous les sens.

\- Oh bordel ! s'exclama-t-il avec stupéfaction en se planquant de nouveau sous leur table.

\- Est-ce que tu veux les neutraliser ou faire sauter le bar ?! lui rugit le dieu depuis sa cachette, le fixant comme s'il avait une case en moins.

\- Si ça te plait pas, je les laisse nous canarder ! répliqua l'humain d'un air blasé.

Voyant qu'il allait de nouveau tirer sur eux, le dieu l'en empêcha d'une main sur le bras et chuchota rapidement, regardant les Kree arriver vers eux du coin de l'oeil :

\- Attends, il faut que tu essaies de les retenir pendant que je cherche dans leur esprit où se cache Exoh, c'est peut-être notre seule chance !

Un peu surpris du plan plus que foireux, l'humain se contenta d'acquiescer, expliquant qu'il allait tenter de faire de son mieux puis se redressa pour tirer aux pieds de leurs ennemis, les faisant reculer, fixant du coin de l'oeil l'immortel qui se concentrait, laissant sa magie lui échapper. L'un d'entre eux tentait de lui tirer dessus avec une arme étrange qui laissait échapper des rayons verts très peu rassurant. Le tenancier du bar leur hurlait après dans une langue que Tony n'aurait pas compris s'il ne possédait pas le Multi-language - mais puisqu'il l'avait, il entendait parfaitement les insultes originales criées par celui dont ils étaient en train de détruire le bar, jusqu'à ce que le second Kree ne lui tire dessus, le manquant de très peu, et qu'il pensa qu'il valait mieux se taire et se planquer pendant que tout le reste de ses clients fuyaient.

Continuant de tirer, Tony se retrouva malgré tout rapidement à court d'énergie et poussa un juron, se jetant à nouveau sous la table sans savoir quoi faire. voyant que Loki était toujours hors-jeu, il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir brusquement la minuscule valise possédant son armure, laissant cette dernière à présent connectée à lui de la même manière que son arme achetée à Tokyo d'En-Haut s'enrouler autour de lui.

Le métal blanc nacré semblait ruisseler comme de l'argent liquide, rempant sur la surface du sol et de la table pour arriver jusqu'à Tony, semblant comme vivant, vibrant d'impatience tandis qu'il s'enroulait autour du corps du milliardaire, recouvrant chaque parcelle de sa peau, la lumière d'un bleu cristallin miroitant autour de lui. Satisfait, Tony se redressa et sans plus de cérémonie se jeta sur les deux Kree, ignorant le fait qu'ils lui tiraient dessus avec leurs lasers.

S'attaquant à celui qui ne grimaçait pas de douleur à cause de l'attaque mentale de Loki - il ne manquait plus qu'il ne l'assomme et que le dieu ne puisse trouver la cachette de leur ennemi - il frappa dans le tas, attrapant l'arme de l'alien d'un geste vif et la réduisit en pièces, broyant le métal dans sa main gantée d'acier malléable sous le regard terrifié du Kree qui recula d'un pas. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser partir, il le rattrapa d'un geste, ses poings s'abattant sur ce dernier avec une satisfaction malsaine - il n'y avait pas dire, le métal liquide que Loki lui avait ramené était incroyable : il pouvait déjà voir à quel point ses coups étaient plus puissants encore mais surtout comme il était plus simple de bouger, comme s'il s'était agit d'une seconde peau collée à la sienne - et c'était le cas, si on ignorait ses vêtements entre les deux.

Un peu plus loin, le géant des glaces venait de se redresser de sa cachette, tombant face à un combat incroyable - dans le petit espace qu'était ce bar, Stark s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, à présent plus grand que les Kree déjà imposants, et était en train de vaincre l'un des deux avec une facilité enfantine, ses coups pleuvant avec habileté - il savait exactement où frapper, et il était étincelant dans sa nouvelle armure qui épousait ses formes d'une manière horriblement provocante, selon le dieu en tout cas.

\- Tony !

Interrompu dans ses pensées, le brun se tourna vers l'asgardien qui s'était redressé, et remarqua également que le second adversaire était roulé en boule sur le sol, les mains sur la tête et en train de trembler de tout son corps. Impressionné par ce que la magie était capable de faire, il ordonna mentalement à l'armure liquide de se rétracter de son visage, laissant ses prunelles brillantes de l'excitation du combat tomber dans les émeraudes de Loki qui sembla le dévisager un instant, bouche bée, avant de se reprendre et de s'exclamer :

\- J'ai notre info, il faut qu'on se tire !

Ne perdant pas une seconde, l'humain acquiesça et se jeta sur sa valise, ordonnant au métal de le quitter et de retourner à l'intérieur de cette dernière, suivant le dieu qui quittait le bar sans demander son reste.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? questionna Tony, haletant, suivant les grandes enjambées du dieu à travers le dédale qu'était Knowhere et son étrange gravité.

Loki se tourna vers lui, désignant un endroit reculé où la plupart des ouvriers se dirigeaient dans leurs tenues de minier, et s'écria :

\- On va au fond des mines !

Et d'accord, la nouvelle ne fit pas super plaisir à Tony, parce que ce genre d'endroit très peu pour lui, il avait toujours l'impression que les murs tentaient de l'étouffer où qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau dans cette grotte en Afghanistan - néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps d'y repenser davantage lorsqu'on s'attaqua de nouveau à lui alors qu'il tentait de suivre Loki et qu'il reçut un coup brusque à l'arrière du crâne. Même si les rondelles de métal offerte par le dieu se déployèrent immédiatement pour le protéger, un second coup à la nuque lui tomba dessus immédiatement après et il s'effondra, inconscient.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Eh bien, j'espère en premier lieu que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! :D Quoiqu'il en soit, on dirait qu'un Loki jaloux est plutôt dangereux...Tony ferait bien de faire attention et ne pas faire n'importe quoi ^^

Vous avez également eu l'occasion de voir enfin la nouvelle armure de Tony en action ! :D Pour ceux qui veulent un visuel, c'est une armure très semblable à celle du comic Superior Iron Man (que je vous conseille fortement, c'est compilé en un seul volume de vingt euros, et voir Tony en super villain et casser des culs, ça n'a pas de prix ! XD) même si elle ne se connecte pas à lui tout à fait de la même manière dans ma fic x)

Encore une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, mis à part que je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 13 hier et que j'approche doucement de la fin de cette fanfic ! ^^ (même si une autre d'environ dix chapitres est déjà prévue sur ces deux-là car j'adore écrire sur eux, tout comme le Stony où je vais bientôt m'y remettre, et me demandez pas quand je vais avoir le temps car moi-même je n'en sais rien ! XD (ah si, je dors que quatre heures pas nuit depuis des mois, ça doit venir de là mon "temps libre" x'D))

Concernant la suite je pense que vous devriez beaucoup aimer le chapitre 12 et 13, donc un peu de patience ^^

Je pense avoir fait le tour, donc à très bientôt mes loulous, et comme d'habitude pensez à laisser une petite review en passant ! 8D


	12. La pomme d'or

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes loulous ! :D alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? 8D Moi plutôt cool, je suis en pleine redécoration de ma chambre, et c'est plutôt marrant d'arracher du papier peint en chantant à tue-tête avec ma mère, on s'éclate ! XD Je me suis aussi lancée dans la musique avec quelques amis récemment, on va voir ce que ça peut donner ! :D #faisdelaguitareentredeuxchapitreshypralongsàécrire XD

Quoiqu'il en soit nous voici de retour pour ce chapitre 12 ! La semaine dernière je vous ai laissés sur un suspense vraiment méchant, je l'avoue, où notre Tony se faisait capturer par on ne sait qui ^^ Vous allez tout savoir dès maintenant, et je pense aussi que le nom du chapitre vous a plu/intrigué... :p

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude d'ailleurs, comme celui de dimanche prochain, donc profitez bien ^^ Je vais bientôt attaquer l'écriture du chapitre 14, on approche lentement mais sûrement de la fin de la fanfic, 15 ou 16 chapitres comme je l'avais dit, mais il y aura pleins d'autres fics, pas de panique ! :D

Je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre car je vais aller voir Valerian au ciné ce matin (genre dans moins d'une demie heure XD) mais je voulais vous poster ce chapitre avant, donc je me tais et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La pomme d'or**

Se réveiller dans une mine basse de plafond et secouée de tremblements réguliers, tout ça après avoir été assommé au beau milieu de la foule, c'était tout sauf le genre de chose que Tony appréciait, et le mot était faible. Sur l'échelle de 1 à 10 des choses qu'il aimait, on atteignait le -100 bien allègrement.

Papillonant des yeux, il retint un grognement lorsque la douleur lancinante derrière son crâne, et son cou se réveilla lorsqu'il bougea légèrement et serra les dents, se redressant tant bien que mal contre le mur où il était adossé. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués à la pénombre de la mine, il put observer l'endroit où il se trouvait, qui était faiblement éclairé par une lampe à pétrole accrochée à l'un des murs par un bout de métal tordu vers le plafond - plafond qui atteignait à peine les deux mètres d'ailleurs, mieux valait le préciser étant donné que cela ne rassurait pas du tout notre milliardaire préféré. Ce dernier remarqua rapidement qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de prison, coincé par des barreaux dans un cul de sac du dédale de couloirs que devait être la mine. Il repéra également son arme et la valise contenant son armure biométrique posés sur un bureau à l'allure branlante quelques mètres plus loin - dommage que la valise ne soit pas ouverte, car il aurait pu mentalement appeler son métal liquide, mais là ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer, puisqu'il avait créé cette dernière pour bloquer le lien entre l'armure et son cerveau et empêcher l'armure de l'enrouler à la moindre pensée.

Souhaitant se redresser et se mettre debout pour tester la solidité des barreaux - geste stupide mais que tout le monde faisait bien logiquement lorsqu'il se réveillait kidnappé, évidemment - il n'en eut même pas la possibilité lorsqu'un bruit de chaînes l'interrompit et qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était accroché au mur dans son dos par de lourds anneaux de métal enfoncés dans le sol.

\- C'est une blague ? souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, effaré.

Il s'agita légèrement, testant la solidité des chaînes mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, aussi se contenta-t-il de jurer avec force. Etant donné qu'il se trouvait dans les mines et que c'était à la base leur destination, Tony espérait que Loki puisse le retrouver - néanmoins, cela voulait aussi dire que leur ennemi ne devait pas être loin et que c'était sûrement à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait derrière de vieux barreaux rouillés de cette manière, et c'était tout sauf rassurant. D'accord, en réalité il était de plus en plus inquiet, ce cadre cauchemardesque lui rappelant douloureusement son séjour dans une grotte en Afghanistan.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'étendre là-dessus lorsqu'il entendit du bruit un peu plus loin, le faisant brusquement se figer. Reconnaissant des pas, il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte à quel point ces derniers étaient lourds, imposants, et lorsqu'une silhouette gigantesque se dévoila dans le petit espace, il se colla par réflexe au fond de la cage, sous le choc face à la créature de cauchemar sous ses yeux.

L'alien face à lui était grand, tellement grand qu'il était obligé de se pencher en avant pour ne pas se cogner dans le plafond bas, son regard étréci, d'un orange chimique et fixe posé sur l'humain qui n'en menait pas large, déglutissant avec difficulté. Sa peau était aussi grise et croûtée que Loki l'avait décrite, sans compter les deux étranges et énormes pompes transparentes incrustées dans son abdomen et celles dans ses avant bras, remplies d'un liquide jaune fluorescent qui ressemblait étrangement au liquide céphalo rachidien dont on faisait le trafic sur Knowhere - en regardant d'un simple coup d'oeil, le brun remarqua aussitôt qu'on pouvait voir au travers des pompes, donnant un aperçu des organes palpitants et il retint de justesse un haut-le-coeur.

Voyant la lueur inquiète dans les yeux de Tony, l'alien eut un sourire plein de dents tordues, pointues et disloquées et l'humain se rendit à l'évidence - ça craignait pour ses fesses actuellement, et ce n'était pas sa foutue clé à molette visible sur la petite table un peu plus loin qui allait le sauver.

\- Hey, enchanté. Fais un peu chaud dans le coin, fit courageusement - ou stupidement - Tony avec un sourire un peu bancal - toujours garder la face et la tête haute face aux méchants moches, toujours !

L'autre se contenta d'étirer encore davantage son sourire ignoble sur ses lèvres et un grondement terrifiant sembla venir du fond de sa gorge, où Tony faillit se faire dessus avant de se rendre compte que le monstre ne faisait que rire, bordel de merde.

Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de faire comme si Exoh - car pas de doute, ça ne pouvait être que lui, la description de l'asgardien avait été bien assez fidèle pour cela - n'existait pas et de vivre joyeusement dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de proposer à Loki de l'aider, avec un grand sourire qui plus est ?! Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'en finir avec sa vie comme il y avait quelques semaines encore, merci bien ! Or, il se doutait que son espérance de vie allait être mise un peu trop rudement à l'épreuve très prochainement.

Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer, mais il était déjà persuadé que l'Afghanistan, ça avait été la promenade de santé à côté, du genre je promène le caniche de mamie. Oh putain.

\- Où est ton complice ? se contenta de demander l'alien de sa voix roulante, comme des rochers glissant le bord d'une falaise, grondant et s'entrechoquant.

\- Un complice, moi ? Noooon, je suis toujours en solo. Et puis d'abord, un complice pour quoi faire ? demanda innocemment Tony.

Ce dernier devait avouer qu'il n'était pas peu fier de son air de petit con arrogant - des années de pratique, imaginez un peu ! - face à Exoh lui-même. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne dit rien et une fois venue du tunnel par lequel il était passé s'écria :

\- Il ment, il était avec l'asgardien !

Tony tourna la tête, fixant avec surprise le Kree contre lequel il s'était battu dans le bar peu de temps auparavant entrer dans la petite grotte, et avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, provocateurs :

\- Bah, t'es pas mort toi ?! Je pensais avoir tapé assez fort, pourtant !

L'alien vit rouge à ces mots, un grognement de fureur guttural s'échappant de ses lèvres aussi sombres que sa peau et il approcha, bien décidé à étrangler l'impudent mais Exoh l'arrêta d'un seul regard d'un orange terrifiant, reportant son attention sur Tony. le Kree quant à lui ne tint pas sa langue dans sa poche et ajouta, furieux :

\- Il a été facile de suivre le lien de magie de l'asgardien, puisqu'il s'est servit de ton âme, sale vermine. Vous êtes faciles à repérer maintenant qu'il s'est découvert pour savoir notre planque !

Stark se contenta de pincer les lèvres sans un mot, jurant intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'en utilisant l'énergie de son âme pour augmenter le sort de détection, il avait laissé la magie de Loki le marquer, d'après eux - quoique, vu comme cette dernière avait agit envers lui, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était surpris.

\- Où est Loki ? fit la voix grondante d'Exoh en se penchant dangereusement vers lui.

Face aux yeux écarquillés de Tony et à sa bouche définitivement close, il se redressa un peu et souffla, faisant quelques pas devant la cage :

\- Je ne pensais pas avoir l'honneur d'être repéré par Loki lui-même, mais-

\- Quoi, vous vouliez lui proposer un marché de super-vilains ? l'interrompit effrontément Stark dans un élan de courage inconsidéré.

Exoh se contenta de lui retourner un regard qui le liquéfia sur place et il referma brutalement la bouche, figé. Ce dernier s'arrêta devant sa cage, à moins de deux mètres de lui, et lui confia :

\- A vrai dire, j'aurai préféré qu'il reste loin de mes petits projets...mais heureusement, j'ai de quoi le faire venir jusqu'à moi.

Face au regard insistant de l'alien, le mortel eut un rire légèrement forcé et une grimace prit place sur son visage tandis qu'il répliquait, mentant plus ou moins :

\- Vous pensez qu'il va venir me récupérer ?! Loki se contrefiche de moi, il m'a obligé à l'aider ! En vérité, vous m'avez libéré de ce psychopathe, je devrais vous remercier !

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, humain, cracha Exoh en empoignant violemment l'un des barreaux de la cage, d'une force telle que ses doigts s'imprimèrent dans le métal. S'il ne se préoccupait pas de toi, il n'aurait jamais touché ton âme.

Un sourire horrifiant étira ses lèvres grises craquelées et il ajouta, une lueur démente dans le regard :

\- Et s'il ne vient pas rapidement, je pense que tes hurlements devraient le faire venir dans les plus brefs délais...

A ces mots, le visage de Tony prit une teinte cadavérique et il sentit son coeur tomber au fond de sa poitrine, tentant tant bien que mal de garder un visage neutre pour ne pas lui montrer la panique qui venait d'enfler à l'intérieur de lui comme un ouragan.

\- Tu penses bien que je ne peux pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut et m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but...

\- Et ce but, quel est-il ? coupa Tony en prenant son courage à deux mains, cachant le tremblement de ses mains en les crispant sur son T-shirt.

Exoh le dévisagea et eut encore une fois ce rire de dément tout en répliquant aussitôt :

\- Ne me crois pas assez stupide pour dévoiler cela ! Quoiqu'il en soit...

L'alien recula un peu, lâchant le barreau totalement tordu à cause de sa poigne écrasante et recula vers le tunnel où le Kree venait de partir après avoir jeté un dernier regard sombre en direction de Tony. Le fixant encore, son sourire devint terrifiant, son regard d'un orange maladif se délectant de la peur qu'il pouvait lire au fond des prunelles de miel de l'humain, et il susurra, moqueur :

\- Trente minutes. S'il ne vient pas se rendre à moi dans trente minutes...je reviendrai pour toi.

Et sans un mot supplémentaire il quitta le minuscule espace, et Tony dut se retenir de ne pas vomir, la peur lui nouant les entrailles comme jamais auparavant - tout recommençait à nouveau, et la seule personne sur qui il pouvait compter pour le sortir de là était Loki.

Son coeur n'avait jamais autant appelé et supplié le dieu de venir qu'en cet instant.

* * *

Depuis que Exoh avait quitté ce coin de la mine - qui continuait de trembler par à-coups, en proie à des extractions régulières par les miniers du coin - Tony n'avait pas bougé, assis au fond de sa cellule minuscule, le coeur lourd. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait arriver, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher, et c'était comme un oiseau de mauvais augure planant au-dessus de sa tête. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et c'était encore comme s'il se trouvait en Afghanistan de nouveau, enfermé dans cette cave sombre et où il faisait une chaleur étouffante - sauf que là, il se trouvait sur une planète à des milliers d'années lumière de la Terre, un endroit inconnu où il était perdu sans Loki pour le guider, pour l'aider - et tout reposait sur ce dernier.

Et alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir, c'était si simple de s'effondrer, les épaules tremblantes et de prier pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, pour que ce ne soit pas réel - mais ça l'était, le sol dur et couvert de poussière, les barreaux rouillés derrière lesquels il se trouvait étaient tous bien là, et il ne pouvait rien à faire alors que son armure était hors de sa portée.

« - Tony ? » fit soudainement une voix qu'il connaissait à présent par coeur, le faisant violemment sursauter, plus que surpris.

\- Loki ? murmura l'humain à voix basse, fronçant les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne avec lui dans la pièce minuscule - peut-être que son cerveau lui faisait déjà voir n'importe quoi pour le rassurer.

Il attendit une poignée de secondes avant de faire remarquer à voix haute, l'air las :

\- D'accord, on dirait que je perds les pédales pour de bon cette fois...génial, manquait plus que ça.

« - Mais non crétin, je te parle mentalement ! » s'exclama la voix moqueuse du dieu, et cette fois il identifia effectivement qu'elle semblait directement résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne, le faisant froncer des sourcils - ça sentait la migraine arriver, ça.

\- Comment tu arrives à faire un truc pareil ? le questionna le brun à voix haute, vite coupé par le géant des glaces qui fit remarquer :

« - Tu vas te faire remarquer à parler tout fort, il te suffit de penser et je pourrais t'entendre. Quant à ta question, j'ai simplement tenté de te contacter ainsi, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça fonctionnerait. »

« - Eh bien, comment ça se fait que tu puisses me parler ainsi ? Je croyais que les os du crâne de la planète et le liquide fluo t'empêchaient de bien détecter Exoh, il devrait en être de même pour moi, non ? » questionna intelligemment l'humain alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur le sol, s'appuyant au mur dans son dos.

« - Je suis bien plus prêt cette fois, la dernière fois nous étions carrément sur un autre royaume. De plus, je crois que depuis que j'ai utilisé ton énergie d'âme...ma magie te retrouve avec une facilité incroyable, il m'est impossible de te perdre, j'ai juste à me concentrer un peu pour te trouver. » avoua le dieu - et l'ingénieur remarqua au ton de sa voix que cela semblait le mettre mal à l'aise pour une raison qu'il avait dû mal à cerner, à vrai dire.

« - Donc, tu peux me traquer autant que tu le veux maintenant, » ajouta Tony d'un ton moqueur - malgré la délicatesse de sa situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaisanter, et cela l'aidait à respirer un peu mieux, à vrai dire.

Un grognement agacé se contenta de lui répondre, parvenant à lui arracher un sourire malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait, et le dieu répliqua :

« - Pas le temps de plaisanter ! Je dois encore te sortir de là, je te signale ! »

« - Ils surveillent chaque recoin, tu ne pourras jamais arriver jusqu'à moi...» fit remarquer le brun d'un air inquiet.

« - Je te rappelle que c'est moi le plus doué en magie, il va juste me falloir le temps de te retrouver et ne pas me faire voir, je devrais être là dans une heure. Est-ce que ça ira ? »

Le sang de l'humain se glaça à ces mots, se rappelant avec terreur des paroles d'Exoh : « Trente minutes. S'il ne vient pas se rendre à moi dans trente minutes...je reviendrai pour toi. ». Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps eut un frisson de peur et il pinça légèrement les lèvres, tentant de prendre sur lui, d'avoir l'air fort alors qu'il répondait en cachant le trémolo de sa voix :

« - Ouais... Dépêches-toi juste et...fais attention. »

« - Je fais le plus vite possible, » tenta de le rassurer le dieu.

« - Je sais. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, » souffla Tony en tentant tant bien que mal de plaisanter - mais la vérité le frappa en plein coeur.

C'était vrai après tout, que pourrait-il bien faire ? Serait-il toujours en train de déprimer devant l'écran géant de sa tour, regardant la pluie tomber d'un air morose, ou pire encore ? Loki avait chamboulé sa vie en débarquant comme bon lui semblait du jour au lendemain, donnant à sa vie une saveur de bonheur, d'aventure qu'il pensait avoir perdue - et il se rendait compte en cet instant, alors qu'il attendait désespérément que le dieu vienne le secourir, qu'il ne voulait pas le voir disparaître du jour au lendemain - il voulait continuer à voyager à travers les mondes et faire toutes ces choses folles tous les deux, et il avait l'impression au fond de lui qu'il avait toujours attendu cela.

Loki ne répondit rien à sa dernière remarque et sa présence sembla s'effacer de la tête du milliardaire, ce dernier resserrant immédiatement ses bras autour de lui. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé torturé en Afghanistan, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir - à peine réveillé, il remarquait qu'on venait de lui mettre un aimant dans le corps qui fonctionnait avec une vieille batterie, puis on le plongeait dans un bac d'eau glacé pour lui tirer des informations. Il n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter, à être terrifié car il était directement plongé dans l'horreur.

Mais là, en cet instant, il y avait l'attente, alors qu'il savait que dans près de vingt minutes à présent, son enfer personnel débuterait. Ce n'était plus du stress mais une crise de panique qu'il était en train de faire, sa respiration devenue totalement anarchique alors que son esprit ayant perdu toute rationalité essayait désespérément de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Et en cet instant, c'était Loki, et rien d'autre - parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le sortir de là évidemment, mais aussi parce que son esprit totalement chamboulé semblait vouloir toujours tout ramener au dieu, et qu'importe toutes les autres personnes importantes auxquelles il aurait pu penser en cet instant.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Et tenter de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que Loki arrive.

* * *

Le dieu de la malice ne s'attendait pas à ce que les mines de Knowhere soient à ce point un véritable labyrinthe : malgré le fait que sa magie semblait parvenir à repérer l'âme de Stark avec une facilité incroyable, cela ne changeait rien au fait que les murs et les culs de sac s'enchainaient et qu'il devait souvent faire demi-tour, sans compter les gardes Kree qu'il devait esquiver ou se débarrasser pour les cacher dans une minuscule salle - dieu merci, sa magie était une véritable bénédiction pour ne pas se faire repérer, se contentant de devenir invisible.

A force d'avancer sous terre - où plutôt à l'intérieur du crâne géant - il arriva finalement à des salles absolument gigantesques qui le laissèrent un instant bouche bée. Il y avait là de la technologie de pointe, de gigantesques vaisseaux qui semblaient avoir été construits ici même - il se demandait bien comment ils pourraient sortir, mais mieux valait ne pas se poser la question à vrai dire - et surtout, un nombre affolant de Kree et tout un tas d'autres créatures armées jusqu'au dents, patrouillant un peu partout avec une rigueur terrifiante.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'Exoh avait assemblé une telle armée au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, et cela le rendit plus furieux encore, car cela aurait pu être évité si Odin avait écouté ses mises en garde - mais bien évidemment, pourquoi aurait-il prit au sérieux Loki, on se le demandait vraiment...

Les minutes passaient alors qu'il progressait avec lenteur pour arriver jusqu'à sa cible - et l'inquiétude commençait à lui tordre la poitrine en remarquant que l'âme de l'humain semblait terriblement affaiblie, flamme d'un bleu tremblotant qui avait l'air de pouvoir s'éteindre d'un simple souffle de vent. Et puis, il l'entendit.

Le hurlement.

C'est sûrement à cet instant que son sang se glaça encore plus dans ses veines, qu'il se figea de stupeur alors que le cri de Tony - parce qu'il pouvait reconnaître sa voix entre mille - se brisait sur la fin en un sanglot douloureux qui lui retourna le coeur comme jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vécu. Un frisson de pure terreur le parcourut et il ne se souvint plus exactement comment il franchit les dernières salles sans se faire voir, se contentant de se laisser guider par sa magie qui semblait lui hurler de se rendre auprès du brun maintenant, sans plus attendre.

Lorsqu'il débarqua en grande pompe dans la cellule du brun, il marqua un temps d'arrêt face à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux - et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas tourner de l'oeil. On avait attaché Tony à une table de métal froide semblable à celles qu'utilisaient les midgardiens pour leurs autopsies, et il se trouvait dans un état lamentable.

Mais ce n'était pas les nombreuses marques de tortures toutes plus variées et inventives qu'on pouvait voir sur son corps qui le mettaient dans cet état, mais la manière dont on semblait avoir trafiqué son réacteur ARK pour le faire souffrir, et il lui sembla soudainement que sa magie se mettait à rugir de rage au fond de lui, enflant de manière incroyable sans qu'il ne puisse - ni même ne veuille - l'arrêter, et il la laissa faire éclater la tête des deux Kree qui s'amusaient sur le corps de son camarade dans une gerbe de sang, donnant une touche encore plus horrifique à la scène qui se trouvait déjà là.

Relevant un regard glacial vers Exoh, il sentit sa colère se muer en rage plus dévastatrice encore lorsque ce dernier se contenta de lui retourner un sourire moqueur, à quelques pas de là.

\- On se demandait quand tu allais venir...ton ami ici présent attendait avec impatience ta venue, railla-t-il.

Loki ne répondit pas immédiatement, tentant de contrôler sa haine, repérant du coin de l'oeil où se trouvait l'armure de Tony ainsi que son arme, s'il souhaitait s'en servir ou tout du moins les récupérer, si possible bien sûr, puis cracha vers l'alien :

\- J'aurai pu envisager l'idée de te laisser en vie, mais après ça...

Un ricanement moqueur s'échappa de l'autre créature, qui répliqua aussitôt :

\- Si tu pensais véritablement à m'épargner, c'est que cet humain t'a rendu faible, Loki d'Asgard ! Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à me trouver face à si pathétique ! C'est ça, qui souhaite m'empêcher de mener à bien mon projet ?! Je savais déjà que tu me cherchais, que tu enquétais sur moi, c'était si simple de te mener jusqu'ici !

Le dieu ne répondit rien, se contentant de pincer les lèvres et le coeur lourd en se rendant compte que si Tony se trouvait dans cet état, c'était de sa faute - évidemment, Exoh n'aurait pas dû être si facile à repérer vu les royaumes qui les séparaient et la couche d'os et de liquide céphalo-rachidien créant des interférences pour la magie. Ils avaient décidé avec l'ingénieur d'attaquer les premiers pour ne pas se faire surprendre mais au final Exoh avait eu la même idée - et avait été le plus rapide.

Tentant de ne plus y penser, son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver une solution à leur situation peu avantageuse. Voyant son manque de réaction, Exoh gronda de mécontentement et attrapa le bras droit de Tony qui se trouvait à sa portée, le brisant dans un horrible craquement d'os avant que Loki ne puisse réagir, le hurlement de douleur de l'humain semblant se répercuter jusque dans son crâne et qu'il laissait échapper un bruit désespéré face à cette scène. Portant ses prunelles émeraude sur le brun, il se sentit comme écartelé en voyant le regard brisé que celui-ci lui renvoya, plein de larmes retenues tant bien que mal et son corps tremblant de tous ses membres - cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur première rencontre où Tony lui avait semblé déjà mal, cette fois, il semblait sur le point d'abandonner, et il le fixait avec cet espèce d'espoir fou, comme s'il était le seul capable de le sauver - et en cet instant, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il fixa à nouveau Exoh - il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance en cet instant, que l'autre aussi possédait la magie et ayant déjà trop utilisé la sienne il ne s'en sortirait pas, il se devait de fuir en emmenant le brun avec lui, que c'était le seul moyen de s'en sortir sans qu'ils ne meurent. Sans hésiter davantage, il se jeta vers les affaires de Stark, les récupérant dans un geste alors que l'autre hurlait de fureur et envoyait une gerbe de magie aussi grise que sa peau dans sa direction, qu'il esquiva de peu. Visant rapidement, il envoya une flèche de magie verte acérée vers l'une des pompes de l'alien qui explosa brutalement, le verre pourtant incassable se brisant en larges morceaux tandis que le liquide jaune fluo s'étalait partout autour d'eux, Exoh poussant un cri de douleur terrifiant qui fit même trembler la mine et fissura légèrement le plafond que formait l'os.

Profitant de ce minuscule instant de répit, il posa sa main libre sur Tony et concentra toutes ses forces pour que sa magie parvienne à traverser la couche d'os et les téléporter dans leur chambre à leur hôtel à Alfheim, s'effondrant presque aussitôt sur le sol, épuisé.

* * *

Il fallut presque un quart d'heure à Loki pour reprendre ses esprits après une téléportation aussi difficile, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur la lumière vive qui se faufilait par les fenêtres de leur suite d'hôtel. Lâchant un grognement, il plissa les paupières et se redressa en position assise, brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées désordonnées par le souffle erratique de Tony, toujours allongé sur le sol à côté de lui. La panique revint aussitôt alors qu'il se jetait au chevet du brun.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ce dernier semblait encore plus mal en point, si tant est que ce soit possible. Il avait le teint blafard, cadavérique même, et il respirait à peine, crachant des perles de sang en même temps. Son réacteur était sans doute ce qui avait été le plus endommagé, en témoignaient les fils débranchés qui dépassaient de tous les côtés, ainsi que la base principale qui semblait avoir été détachée puis replacée grossièrement à l'intérieur, tant et si bien qu'elle dépassait à moitié d'un côté, et avait tendance à lâcher de minuscules coups électriques.

Avançant une main tremblante, il s'arrêta, incapable de savoir quoi faire, et décida finalement de laisser sa magie soigner toutes les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées, tentant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur ces dernières - il allait anéantir Exoh pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire.

Il fallut à Loki presque dix minutes le temps que les blessures soient finalement guéries et qu'il efface les cicatrices que cela aurait pu éventuellement laisser, jurant après sa magie trop lente - il était épuisé après leur téléportation forcée.

\- Tony ? appela-t-il alors, s'attendant à le voir ouvrir les yeux.

Le brun ne répondit rien, continuant de respirer avec difficulté et malgré les soins de l'immortel, il continuait de cracher de plus en plus de sang, à présent inconscient. Totalement paniqué, le dieu comprit rapidement qu'il était en train de mourir parce que son ARK avait été irrémédiablement endommagé - et le seul capable de le réparer, c'était Tony lui-même.

Cette constatation le laissa pantelant, s'affaissant aux côtés du brun en se sentant totalement démuni - même sa magie ne pouvait réparer la technologie de l'humain, et il ne savait plus quoi faire - merde, il ne voulait pas le voir mourir, impossible. Loki ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais son corps s'était mis à trembler et il se redressa d'un bond, jurant dans toutes les langues possibles en faisant les cent pas, priant pour avoir une idée, n'importe laquelle, tandis qu'un cri de frustration finissait par lui échapper et qu'il renverse la table un peu plus loin dans sa colère et son impuissance, faisant tomber tout ce qui se trouvait sur cette dernière, sa sacoche n'échappant pas au traitement, laissant la pomme d'or qui se trouvait à l'intérieur s'en échapper, roulant un peu plus loin.

Hébété, le dieu fixa un instant le fruit qui n'avait en rien perdu de son éclat, et l'idée folle lui traversa l'esprit - s'il la donnait entièrement à Tony, il était sûr que ce dernier survivrait.

Néanmoins, le revers de la médaille était terrible - il savait que Stark ne lui pardonnerait pas de lui avoir offert l'immortalité, lui qui avait déjà tant vécu et détestait le fait d'être encore en vie. Il le haïrait s'il faisait cela, peut-être même qu'il préfèrerait encore que Loki le laisse mourir - mais ce dernier en était incapable.

En vérité, il ne lui fallut pas réfléchir beaucoup pour prendre sa décision et il récupéra rapidement la pomme qui avait roulé au sol, la coupant en morceaux les plus minuscules possibles, puis les écrasant au fond d'un verre jusqu'à transformer le tout en une sorte de bouillie facile à manger pour l'humain dans un état lamentable. Retournant à toute vitesse auprès de ce dernier, il traina Stark jusqu'au canapé contre lequel il l'adossa, l'obligeant à cracher le sang sur le côté puis glissa la pomme d'or dans sa bouche, obligé de masser sa gorge pour le forcer à déglutir, puisqu'il était toujours inconscient et immobile.

Le processus fut long et laborieux, et lorsque Loki eut finit il avait du jus de pomme partout ainsi que du sang, mais pour une fois on ne l'entendit même pas se plaindre - il se contenta d'allonger l'humain sur ledit canapé puis d'aller prendre une douche, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire de plus à présent.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Il savait déjà que Tony le lui ferait regretter, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir, alors qu'au fond de lui, il avait la satisfaction coupable de savoir que l'humain ne pourrait plus mourir - qu'il pourraient rester à traquer les minables comme Exoh ou se balader dans les neuf royaumes comme ils l'avaient fait ces dernières semaines. C'était égoïste, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir eu une excuse pour que l'humain puisse manger la pomme en entier.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Loki s'en rendait compte à présent, car il avait donné la pomme à Tony trois jours plutôt, et aucune amélioration était notable. Certes, il n'allait pas plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà, conservant son teint blanc. La seul amélioration notable était le fait qu'il ne crache plus de sang - c'était mieux que rien. Et puis, il devait dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps mettait la pomme à soigner les asgardiens lorsqu'elle était utilisée en tant que médicament, alors, allez savoir comment elle agissait sur un humain comme Stark ? Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas sur son métabolisme ?

Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela - après tout, par le passé, la pomme avait rendu bien des mortels débordant de vie et de force, leur permettant de rester pour l'éternité à Asgard, cela _devait_ fonctionner pour Tony, il n'y avait pas le choix, il le refusait.

Malgré tout, l'immobilité et le silence complet venant de l'humain le terrifiait, lui toujours si bavard, et il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, se contentant de masquer leur présence grâce à sa magie qui s'était en partie reconstituée - bien que très lentement puisqu'il ne dormait pas. Il était inquiet à l'idée qu'Exoh ne finisse par les retrouver et termine ce qu'il avait commencé avec Tony.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller, bon sang ? murmura le dieu plus pour lui-même, observant le visage immobile du milliardaire.

* * *

Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines que Loki avait fait manger la pomme à Tony, et il n'y avait absolument aucune amélioration de l'état de santé de ce dernier. Si l'humain n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait, le dieu était en train de perdre pied. Il ne dormait qu'une poignée d'heures grappillées par-ci par-là, passant la moitié de ses journées à renforcer les sorts qu'il avait placés sur leur suite pour ne pas être repérés, et l'autre moitié à rester au chevet de l'humain.

Cela lui faisait se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était jamais autant soucié de quelqu'un auparavant - qu'il n'avait jamais autant voulu voir quelqu'un survivre. Si Tony mourrait, il réalisait soudain que cela le détruirait. Il ne pouvait pas perdre la seule personne qui acceptait de l'aider de son plein gré pour vaincre Exoh, qui cherchait à l'innocenter auprès d'Odin, et qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était - sans avoir un mouvement de recul en voyant sa forme Jötun.

Il restait auprès de lui et multipliait les sorts de soin plus compliqués les uns que les autres, même si c'était inutile et que la pomme était sensée faire son travail, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : et s'il était le seul assez maudit pour que la pomme ne fonctionne pas ?

Au matin du vingt-troisième jour, il abandonna l'idée de gérer cela tout seul - c'était trop dur, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Néanmoins, il était hors de question qu'il se rende à Asgard pour que Tony soit observé par les guérisseurs - Odin ne le permettrait jamais, il serait bien trop heureux de voir l'une des seules sources de bonheur du dieu de la malice s'éteindre dans un dernier souffle tremblant. Si cela venait du réacteur, peut-être qu'il pouvait le ramener sur Midgard ? Après tout, malgré les différents entre les Avengers, ces derniers n'allaient tout de même pas laisser leur camarade mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être même que le scientifique, monstre vert durant son temps libre, pourrait réparer l'objet brisé dans la poitrine de Stark ? C'était son seul espoir.

Résigné, il rassembla toutes leur affaires, téléporta les Unités pour payer leur séjour ainsi que la clé de la chambre directement à la réception puis les fit voyager à leur tour, arrivant directement à la tour Stark.

* * *

Une chose était sûre, Loki ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver avec les oreilles brisées par une sirène d'alarme absolument assourdissante en arrivant. Sous le choc, il fixa le plafond où se trouvait apparemment l'IA de Stark et s'exclama :

\- Machine, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Le SHIELD a trafiqué mes circuits pour mettre cette alarme si jamais vous veniez à vous téléporter ici, j'en suis désolé. Ils seront là d'ici quelques minutes, répondit Jarvis d'un air véritablement navré.

Le dieu se contenta de pousser un juron - c'était tout sauf le moment de se soucier de tout ça ! Soutenant la tête de Tony qu'il tenait contre lui dans une position pas très confortable, il leva à nouveau le nez vers le plafond et continua avec précipitation, horriblement inquiet :

\- Tony est en train de mourir, j'ai besoin de Thor, maintenant ! Contacte-le !

L'IA ne se le fit pas dire deux fois en entendant la nouvelle et remarquant l'état alarmant de son créateur - et de son réacteur - et contacta immédiatement le dieu de la foudre qui, fort heureusement, se trouvait aux quartiers du SHIELD. Même si cela alertait tout le reste des Avengers en même temps, le dieu de la malice n'eut pas le temps de se soucier de cela, il verrait une fois Stark hors de danger pour de bon.

Heureusement, Thor ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver grâce à Mjölnir - même s'il détruisit l'une des fenêtres de la tour dans sa précipitation - se dirigeant droit vers lui, l'air surpris d'avoir eut son appel alors qu'il s'exclamait :

\- Loki, cela fait plus de trois mois que tu as disparu avec l'ami Stark, qu'est-ce qu-

\- Pas maintenant ! le coupa l'immortel, lui jetant un regard empli de détresse, se fichant totalement du fait que le temps ne s'était pas déroulé de la même manière - il avait l'habitude, depuis le temps.

Cela eut le don de faire taire le dieu de la foudre qui le fixa avec surprise, remarquant alors que Tony était dans les bras de son frère, et ne semblait pas dans la meilleure des formes.

\- Qu'est-ce que- commença-t-il, choqué.

\- Il était en train de mourir, alors je lui ai donné la pomme d'or...Je lui ai donné mais il ne se réveille pas ! s'écria Loki - et il ne cacha même pas la manière dont sa voix se brisa sur la fin, son corps parcourut d'un frisson de terreur, perdant le sang-froid qu'il avait tenté de garder tant bien que mal ces trois dernières semaines.

\- Tu lui as donné la pomme en entier ? releva le blond, sous le choc.

\- Je n'avais le choix, il était en train de mourir ! se justifia Loki en lui jetant un regard noir, le défiant d'ajouter autre chose.

Thor le regarda quelques secondes, l'air toujours aussi surpris puis sembla se ressaisir, approchant d'eux pour regarder de plus près Tony, qui respirait toujours avec difficulté et était toujours aussi pâle.

\- Je ne comprends pas que la pomme d'or n'ait pas fait son boulot...lui avoua le dieu en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. On pourrait peut-être l'emmener à Asga-

\- C'est hors de question ! s'écria brutalement Loki, lui jetant un regard furieux, le poussant hors de portée de l'humain par réflexe. Odin serait bien trop content de le laisser mourir juste pour me faire souffrir ! cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Thor ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de fixer silencieusement son frère : depuis quand la vie d'un midgardien lui importait-elle ? Il aurait voulu sourire face à ce Loki qui semblait si différent que celui qu'il connaissait depuis ces dernières années, mais l'heure n'était pas à la joie, aussi leva-t-il les mains en signe d'apaisement avant de proposer :

\- Il y a parmi les amis d'Anthony le scientifique Bruce Banner, qui est aussi médecin, peut-être pourra-t-il identifier si le problème vient de la pomme où d'autre chose ?

Le dieu de la malice allait répondre mais on ne lui en laissa pas le temps lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre plus loin, suivit par des bruits de pas assourdissants et quelques secondes plus tard, le reste des Avengers débarquait, en compagnie de Fury et d'une trentaine d'agents du SHIELD armé jusqu'aux dents. Peu impressionné, Loki se contenta de leur renvoyer un regard noir, resserrant sa prise sur Tony sans même s'en rendre compte - mais cela n'échappa pas à Thor.

\- Loki, éloignez-vous immédiatement de Tony et Thor, fit Natasha en avançant d'un pas, son arme braquée dans sa direction.

Le géant des glaces se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard glacial et cracha envers elle, l'air mauvais :

\- C'est plutôt vous qui devriez rester à votre place ! Ne faites pas semblant de vous soucier de son sort !

\- Pardon ?! releva la rousse, lui renvoyant un regard presque outré.

\- Tony est notre ami, on essaie juste de le sauver de vous, continua Steve d'un air dur, son bouclier déjà prêt à voler à travers la pièce.

Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent en entendant le rire presque hystérique qui s'échappa des lèvres de Loki, scène surréaliste alors que son ricanement devenait amer, gardant l'humain contre lui tandis qu'il répliquait vers le soldat, dégoûté :

\- Vous osez l'appeler un ami après ce que vous avez osé lui faire en Sibérie ?! Êtes-vous à ce point menteur, Captain ?

Plus que choqué, le blond le fixa, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois avant de finalement demander :

\- Comment savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

\- Tony m'a tout raconté, répliqua le dieu - et au fond de lui, il se sentait fier de pouvoir affirmer cela, vu la manière dont le visage de tous les autres se décomposa. J'ai bien compris qu'il n'était rien de plus pour vous qu'une sacrée ressource, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est faux ! s'écria Steve avec véhémence, sa main se resserrant sur son bouclier, les dents serrées.

Voyant qu'il était en train de s'énerver, le soldat se força à inspirer profondément puis ajouta :

\- Malgré tous nos différents et les derniers évènements qui ont été une véritable catastrophe, je n'ai jamais cessé de considérer Tony comme mon ami. Ne vous faites pas passer pour le gentil dans l'histoire, cela ne vous va pas du tout.

Loki pinça les lèvres sans répondre, se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Sournoisement, un sourire mauvais se glissa sur son visage tandis qu'il ajoutait :

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas grâce à vous qu'il allait mieux. D'autant que j'étais en train de demander à Thor de m'aider à le sauver, avant que vous ne débarquiez tous pour vous faire remarquer comme les imbéciles que vous êtes. Au cas-où cela vous aurait échappé, il est en train de mourir, bordel !

La voix du dieu s'était mué en un cri de colère sur la fin, son corps frissonnant de rage, ignorant la main réconfortante que Thor venait de poser sur son épaule.

\- Loki a raison, fit ce dernier d'un air déterminé. Nous devons d'abord tirer d'affaire l'ami Stark, puis nous règlerons tout cela après.

Un silence se fit suite à sa déclaration, et Steve et Loki se dévisagèrent encore un instant d'un air mauvais avant que Bruce ne s'avance vers eux, jusqu'à présent à moitié caché par les membres du SHIELD qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur position d'attaque tant que Fury ne les y avait pas autorisés. Voyant le regard mauvais que le dieu porta sur lui, il leva les mains en signe de paix et approcha encore, jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Tony.

\- Je pourrais peut-être voir si je peux l'aider ?

Le dieu sembla hésiter un instant, jetant un regard en direction de Thor qui approuva d'un signe de tête, aussi accepta-t-il en soupirant, posant l'humain un peu mieux sur le sol, ne s'éloignant pas pour autant tandis que Bruce se penchait vers lui pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Fury, dites à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes, demanda Steve envers l'autre homme.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, l'air de se demander si c'était un ordre - ce qui serait très malvenu, parce qu'on ne lui donnait sûrement pas d'ordres, oh que non - et s'exclama :

\- J'ai bien entendu, Rogers ?

\- J'espère bien, je vous ai demandé de mettre vos hommes au repos. Nous avons un blessé, au cas-où cela aurait échappé à votre oeil de lynx.

Natasha et Clint se tournèrent vers le blond, la bouche grande ouverte - est-ce que Steve était en train de se foutre totalement de la gueule de Fury en cet instant ?! Bon sang, Tony aurait payé pour voir ça, manquer un moment pareil, le pauvre !

Le directeur lui jeta un regard noir, semblant attendre quelques secondes avant de faire un geste de la main, et les agents arrêtèrent brusquement de tenir Loki en joue. Celui-ci se souciait pourtant peu d'eux, attendant le verdict de Banner, auquel il venait d'expliquer qu'il avait donné la pomme d'or à Tony pour le soigner, mais aussi les propriétés de cette dernière. Après un temps qui lui sembla bien trop long, ce dernier finit par dire :

\- J'ai une hypothèse...mais ce n'est pas très concret.

\- Dites-toujours, le pressa le géant des glaces.

\- Eh bien, cette pomme est sensée le soigner totalement, or il y a quelque chose qui semble l'en empêcher, et je pense que c'est lié au réacteur qui semble avoir été trafiqué et ne fonctionne plus qu'à moitié. Ce réacteur permettait à Tony de maintenir des éclats d'obus éloignés de son coeur, et maintenant qu'il est déficient, je pense que la pomme essaie de maintenir elle-aussi les morceaux de métal loin du coeur, aidé du reste du réacteur qui fonctionne, et qu'elle ne peut donc pas soigner tout ce qui a besoin d'être réparé puisqu'elle est trop occupée à protéger son coeur. C'est comme si elle le maintenait entre la vie et la mort, jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse quelque chose, termina-t-il.

Loki resta silencieux un instant face à cette déclaration. Ils avaient échangé beaucoup de choses sur leur passé avec l'humain, mais ce dernier ne lui avait jamais expliqué à quoi servait le rond lumineux de sa poitrine, pourquoi cela semblait si important et comment l'avait-il obtenu. A présent qu'il connaissait son utilisation, il était encore plus impressionné. Savoir que Stark vivait avec des morceaux de missile dans le corps le stupéfiait, et cela rendait effectivement crédible les explications du monstre vert.

\- Comment allons-nous faire ? Je pensais que seul Tony est capable de réparer son réacteur, demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Eh bien, j'ai quelques notions dans ce genre de choses...je pense que je pourrais réparer le plus gros, assez pour que la pomme termine son boulot et que Tony se réveille et finisse de réparer lui-même.

Loki baissa les yeux vers le visage du brun, toujours aussi pâle et la respiration sifflante, et il posa par réflexe une main sur sa poitrine, un peu rassuré en sentant celle-ci bouger sous ses doigts à chaque inspiration, et il finit par lever les yeux vers le docteur, déterminé :

\- Faites-le.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! Tout d'abord, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D j'ai adoré l'écrire, tout comme celui de dimanche prochain et je pense que ça se sent à la lecture ! :) Comme je vous l'avais dit, on en avait pas fini avec cette histoire de pomme d'or, et pareil avec les Avengerss mais vous en saurez plus dimanche prochain ! Eh oui, il va falloir attendre je sais, mais en attendant j'ai d'autres fics que vous pouvez lire ! ;)

Plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire ! XD Donc on la fait courte et je vous remercie encore une fois de tout votre soutien et vos adorables reviews, même si je ne peux pas répondre à certains d'entre vous je vous lis avec plaisir (ça me rappelle une review Guest vraiment très longue en date du...3 aout je crois, tout à fait adorable et dont le "style de review" me semble familier sans savoir qui c'est...c'est frustrant ! XD)

Breeeef j'en ai fini avec vous, en'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et en attendant à dimanche prochain ! :D


	13. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes loulous, comment ça va ? :D Moi c'est plutôt cool (malgré le fait que la rentrée se rapproche, mais je fais l'autruche et me dit que ça n'existe pas, tout simplement ! xD) et j'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi !

Alors, j'ai vu que le chapitre de la semaine dernière vous avait vraiment plu, ça fait plaisir, et je pense que ce sera encore plus le cas pour celui-ci ! :) Concernant le chapitre 14, je ne l'ai même pas fini (mais il sera à l'heure dimanche prochain, pas de panique) car j'ai passé ma semaine à refaire entièrement ma chambre ! :D et ça me fait penser que j'ai répondu à vos reviews en espérant ne pas en avoir zappé, je me dépêchais car on fait de la peinture dans toutes les pièces et c'est ouvert partout pour qu'on s'asphyxie pas avec les vapeurs, donc je suis un glaçon géant et taper sur l'ordi est un enfer ! XD (surtout le temps pourri en ce moment en france, donc vous imaginez parfaitement le vent glacial qui passe par la fenêtre à un mètre de moi XD)

D'autant plus qu'à peindre partout moi aussi, je n'ai absolument pas le temps d'écrire, sauf le soir et la nuit ! x') mais cette fanfic sera finie à l'heure comme d'habitude, tout comme la suite de mon OS avec Peter et Tony malgré ces imprévus, donc pas d'inquiétude ! :D

J'ai aussi remarqué que c'était ma seconde fanfic sur ce site à avoir dépassé les 100k une fois encore, c'est un joli record ! Et avec ce nouveau chapitre elle devient la fanfic la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite ^^ C'est grâce à votre soutien que j'ai voulu la faire aussi longue (ça devait être un two-shot à la base quand même! XD) donc merci à tous !

Ouuuuh, je nous ai fait un pavé là...je m'arrête là et je vous souhaite bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas avec quelques infos importantes ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : J'ai cru t'avoir perdu**

Lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux, il eut tout d'abord l'impression de s'être fait écrabouiller par une armée de Hulk en colère et referma vivement les paupières, agressé par la lumière, lâchant un gémissement de douleur significatif. Soulevant ces dernières plus lentement pour s'habituer, il reconnut rapidement le plafond de sa tour, et se sentit aussitôt en sécurité - où pouvait-il plus l'être, sinon chez lui ?

Clignant des yeux, il se redressa tant bien que mal dans son lit, observant sa chambre - et se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de...différent.

Au début, il ne comprit pas ce qui pouvait être étrange ou changé de d'habitude, mais il finit par comprendre en remarquant à quel point il voyait particulièrement bien.

Certes, il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de vue même avec l'âge qui commençait à peser sur ses épaules mais là, il était capable de voir le moindre grain de poussière flottant devant la fenêtre où passaient quelques rayons de soleil timide. De plus, malgré la douleur qui semblait irradier de son corps, plus particulièrement de son torse et de son bras droit, comme si ce dernier avait été brisé à plusieurs reprises, il se sentait dans une forme olympique, ce qui était tout à fait contradictoire.

Baissant les yeux, il se rendit soudainement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son réacteur, le faisant écarquiller les yeux de stupeur et ses mains se crisper sur la couverture, fixant son ARK. Il semblait placé correctement où il devait être mais il était plus gros, la lumière d'un bleu bien plus soutenu que d'habitude et quelques fils s'en échappaient, comme si quelqu'un l'avait trafiqué pour le replacer ensuite tant bien que mal. Inspirant profondément pour ne pas paniquer face à une telle vision de l'appareil qui le maintenait en vie et fronçant les sourcils, il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent en plein visage brusquement, que le regard brûlant et psychopathe des deux Kree et d'Exoh étaient penchés vers lui - et il se souvenait parfaitement bien de son bras saisit et brisé comme s'il s'était agit d'un simple bout de bois, le faisant avoir un haut le coeur.

Cédant pour de bon à la panique, il repoussa brusquement la couverture et tenta de se lever, sursautant lorsque la voix de Jarvis s'exclama soudainement :

\- Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas vous lever, les autres arrivent immédiatement.

Tony n'avait aucune foutue envie de savoir qui étaient ces autres et ne s'en souciait même pas, commençant déjà à respirer de manière totalement anarchique, s'appuyant sur son matelas dans un gémissement de douleur qui sembla transpercer ses propres tympans tant c'était aigu.

\- Chuuut Tony, c'est fini, calme-toi, fit une voix qui lui semblait si familière - mais tellement lointaine aussi.

\- Peux pas...peux pas...articula-t-il entre deux aspirations désespérées, agrippant à la première chose à sa portée - il lui semblait que c'était un bras, mais il ne pouvait pas voir avec ses yeux fermés pour de bon, refusant de voir la réalité en face.

Il se sentait encore emprisonné, il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'un délire provoqué par la fièvre et la douleur, il allait de nouveau se réveiller dans ces mines étouffantes, personne n'était venu, Loki n'était pas venu, il aurait dû s'en douter...

\- Tony ! Bon sang, reprends-toi ! jura de nouveau la voix, l'attrapant franchement par les épaules pour le secouer violemment.

Le milliardaire ne s'attendait tellement pas à être traîté de la sorte qu'il rouvrit brusquement ses yeux devenus écarquillés de frayeur et qu'un flot de paroles sans queue ni tête s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'arrête tout aussi vite face à un regard émeraude beaucoup trop proche de lui.

\- Lo-Loki ? balbutia-t-il d'un air plus que surpris, le fixant avec de grands yeux.

Une grimace mi-moqueuse, mi-inquiète lui répondit et le dieu s'éloigna un peu, ses mains toujours crispées sur les épaules de l'humain qu'il avait secoué sans se soucier de Steve le traitant de fou moins de deux mètres plus loin, et qui semblait figé et sous le choc qu'une telle technique ait fonctionné. Un peu plus loin, Bruce n'en menait pas large non plus, ayant été incapable de réagir assez vite et il se pinçait les lèvres, l'air mécontent envers lui-même.

Néanmoins, Tony ne les remarqua pas immédiatement, trop focalisé sur le dieu en face de lui, qui scrutait le moindre de ses gestes pour voir s'il allait bien.

\- Tu es venu...murmura-t-il. T'es vraiment venu...

\- Je l'avais dit, se contenta de répondre le dieu en haussant une épaule. J'aurai tenté d'être plus rapide si j'avais su qu'il allait-

\- Ce n'est rien, le rassura tant bien que mal le brun avec un sourire tremblant.

Loki savait bien que ce n'était pas "rien" cela se lisait sur le visage du milliardaire, qui tentait toujours de garder la tête haute et de faire comme s'il ne souffrait pas, même après avoir vécu de telles horreurs une fois encore.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'humain était bel et bien là, en vie - il avait réussit à le sauver, où du moins le maintenir en vie assez longtemps pour que Banner ne s'occupe du réacteur. Lâchant un soupir, il lui sembla que toute la tension accumulée dans ses épaules s'évaporait brusquement et il s'autorisa un instant de faiblesse malgré la présence des deux autres vengeurs dans la pièce, prenant l'ingénieur dans ses bras tandis qu'il avouait du bout des lèvres, encore choqué de la tournure des évènements :

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

Tony ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de rendre l'étreinte maladroite, mal à l'aise aussi en remarquant finalement Bruce et Steve qui les observaient avec un peu trop d'insistance - et puis d'abord, que faisaient-ils ici ?

Se détachant du dieu, il se tourna légèrement vers eux, les dévisageant un instant avant de demander :

\- Que faites-vous dans ma tour ?

Les deux Avengers se jetèrent un regard, fixèrent d'un coup d'oeil Loki avant que Bruce ne s'avance un peu, décidé à expliquer la situation :

\- Loki t'a ramené ici il y a trois jours dans un triste état. Tu étais en train de mourir et ton réacteur ARK avait été endommagé, alors il ne pouvait pas réparer cela tout seul et est venu demander notre aide.

Tony l'observa un instant - il connaissait bien son camarade de sciences depuis le temps, et l'évidence le frappa brusquement, le faisant serrer les dents tandis qu'il remarquait, l'air amer :

\- Tu mens.

Voyant que Steve allait protester, il rajouta aussitôt :

\- A tout le moins, vous ne dites pas toute la vérité.

Se tournant vers Loki, il l'observa, voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas plus enthousiaste à lui dire la vérité, pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement. Commençant à perdre patience, il se releva brusquement malgré le geste du dieu pour l'en empêcher, en vain, encore une fois surpris par sa propre force, qu'il ne pensait pas posséder et ne comprenait même pas d'où elle venait.

\- Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?!

Fixant le dieu de la malice, il ajouta :

\- Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de ton arrivée dans la mine, et aussi que tu nous ai téléportés hors de portée d'Exoh, et rien de plus. Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?!

Le géant des glaces se redressa à son tour, commençant à faire les cent pas dans la chambre du brun sans y prêter attention, ses mains se crispant d'un geste de mauvaise augure. Il semblait mal à l'aise, n'osant pas regarder l'humain qui finit par perdre patience et s'exclama bruyamment :

\- Loki ! Explique-toi !

Ce dernier se tourna alors vers lui, semblant avoir pris sa décision puisqu'il lui jeta un regard déterminé, même si sa voix trembla un peu plus que nécessaire lorsqu'il avoua du bout des lèvres :

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix qui se présentait à moi.

\- ...qu'est-ce que tu as fait...? chuchota le brun, sentant la peur commencer à lui tordre l'estomac.

\- Tu étais en train de te vider de ton sang et de mourir, et ma magie n'était pas suffisante, pas assez puissante après une aussi grosse téléportation-

\- Loki, prévint une dernière fois Tony, le regard dur.

\- J'ai réduit le reste de la pomme d'or en une bouillie et je t'ai obligée à la manger pendant que tu étais inconscient, avoua finalement le dieu, ses prunelles émeraudes se détournant des siennes, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

Un silence stupéfait accueillit sa déclaration alors que Steve et Bruce se jetaient un regard, se demandant sûrement s'ils devaient rester ici au cas-où la discussion dégénère, où bien qu'ils les laissent justement s'expliquer calmement - même si calmement n'était pas quelque chose que Tony et Loki connaissaient, qu'on se le dise.

\- Tu as fait _quoi_ ? murmura finalement le brun, priant presque pour avoir mal entendu.

\- Ne me le fais pas répéter Tony, tu as tout à fait compris, répliqua le géant des glaces, l'air véritablement désolé.

L'humain se contenta de le dévisager un instant, l'air toujours sous le choc, puis il se détourna brusquement d'eux, repérant presque aussitôt les nombreux instruments dont Bruce c'était servit pour ses blessures ainsi que son réacteur et s'empara du plus tranchant à sa portée, un scalpel, l'appliquant sur la peau de son bras, s'infligeant une large entaille.

Loki réagit une seconde trop tard, lui arrachant la lame des mains en poussant un cri de colère, balançant l'objet à l'autre bout de la pièce en l'insultant copieusement, vite repoussé par l'humain qui l'écarta d'un geste violent, se contentant de fixer la large coupure qui saignait déjà - et se refermait à une rapidité alarmante. Il fixa avec une fascination presque morbide cette dernière se recoller comme si de rien n'était et finalement son regard revint au sien, et il murmura, dégoûté et choqué à la fois :

\- Tu m'as rendu comme toi et Thor. Tu as...

Il secoua la tête, refusant de finir sa phrase alors qu'un frisson le parcourait - il allait être malade, il devait s'asseoir, et vite.

S'affalant sur son lit, il trembla un peu, l'air hébété - il était devenu immortel.

\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça...? murmura-t-il, presque pour lui-même.

\- Pardon ?! releva le dieu de la malice, commençant à être énervé à son tour. Si je ne faisais pas ça, tu mourrais, au cas-où tu n'aurais pas compris ce _petit_ détail !

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne voudrais jamais vivre ainsi ! Pas aussi longtemps ! Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir !

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, et tu le sais très bien, répliqua le dieu entre ses dents, ses mains se crispant sur sa tunique d'un vert sapin.

\- Tu es égoïste, souffla Tony en guise de réponse.

\- Quoi ?! Moi, égoïste ?! releva le dieu, devenu furieux à présent. C'est moi l'égoïste ?! As-tu vu comment tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie ?!

L'humain ne répondit rien, se contentant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, effaré et incapable de savoir quoi faire face à cette horrible situation. Un tremblement parcourut son corps et finalement les mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres, trop tard pour être retenus :

\- Va-t'en.

Loki lui jeta un regard choqué et Tony ne releva même pas la tête pour le voir, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister au regard trahi que lui renverrait le dieu. Il lui sembla attendre une éternité avant d'entendre le léger froissement de tissu annonçant la téléportation, et lorsque il fut sûr que son camarade eut disparu, il se tourna vers les deux autres vengeurs restés immobiles à suivre la conversation, leur demandant de le laisser seul, au moins un instant.

* * *

Il fallut un peu de temps à Tony pour cacher tant bien que mal ce qu'il ressentait face aux derniers évènements avant d'autoriser de nouveau Bruce à entrer pour discuter un peu de ses blessures mais surtout de sa réparation plus ou moins travaillée du réacteur, et ce que le brun allait devoir faire pour qu'il soit comme neuf.

Banner insista pour que le milliardaire se repose mais il refusa - avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il en était incapable, il devait s'occuper s'il ne voulait pas tout simplement devenir fou, aussi se trouvait-il à présent dans son atelier depuis quelques jours, s'occupant de l'ARK. Il avait presque fini de fabriquer ce dernier qu'il comptait placer à la place de l'ancien. Bruce avait fait un plutôt bon boulot malgré le fait que ce genre de technologie ne soit pas du tout dans ce qu'il savait faire à la base.

En s'occupant ainsi, Tony aurait pensé pouvoir ne penser à rien d'autre mais en vérité, il ne pouvait s'enlever Loki de la tête depuis son réveil, et cela le frustrait au plus haut point. Il avait eu le temps de se calmer et de comprendre le point de vue de ce dernier, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait lui pardonner d'avoir fait un choix si crucial à sa place. Depuis qu'il était revenu ici, le milliardaire essayait de ne pas penser à son nouveau statut d'immortel, car cela le terrifiait. Lorsqu'il avait vu son visage pour la première fois dans un miroir après être rentré à la tour, il avait faillit faire un malaise - cette fois-ci, son visage encore plus jeune et lisse ne l'avait pas ravi comme les cinq petites années perdues quelques semaines plus tôt - non, il avait été presque dégoûté de voir son apparence à laquelle on donnait à présent pas plus de trente-cinq ans.

De plus, la simple pensée de savoir qu'il allait rester là des siècles pendant que tous ceux qu'il connaissait allaient mourir le rendait nauséeux. Il voyait bien que les autres vengeurs le regardaient d'une manière bien trop étrange depuis que c'était arrivé, se posant sûrement tout un tas de questions qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire à voix haute. Avec la situation actuelle, Tony les avait finalement autorisés à rester à la tour - pas comme s'il avait d'autre choix avec Bruce qui passait son temps à vérifier qu'il ne s'effondrait pas, qu'il dormait et mangeait un minimum, ayant également mis Clint, Natasha et Steve sur le coup.

Thor quant à lui était porté disparu depuis quelques jours - sûrement reparti sur Asgard pour une quelconque raison - aussi Tony faillit-il faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il le trouva dans sa cuisine/salle à manger au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il allait chercher de quoi grignoter, faisant une pause avant de terminer définitivement son nouveau ARK - l'ancien avait été tellement abîmé qu'il n'avait même pas cherché à le réparer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il sursauta brusquement en voyant le dieu qui venait d'arriver, en témoigne la fenêtre grande ouverte par laquelle s'engouffrait un vent violent et il s'exclama, choqué :

\- Bon sang, Thor ! Ne me fais pas des frayeurs pareilles !

\- Je m'excuse, ami Stark, lui répondit le dieu avec un de ces sourires contrit habituellement réservés à son frère.

Lâchant un reniflement un peu dédaigneux en guise de réponse, le brun se dirigea jusqu'à sa machine à café, allumant finalement la lumière dans la pièce - même s'il connaissait sa tour par coeur, cela aurait été vraiment trop étrange de continuer à discuter avec le dieu de la foudre dans le noir.

\- Alors, que faisais-tu de beau ces derniers jours ? le questionna l'ingénieur en prenant une gorgée de café, grimaçant à cause de la chaleur brûlante qui se propagea dans son estomac.

\- J'étais parti me renseigner sur ce Exoh dont Loki m'a parlé, avoua le blond en s'installant à la table de la cuisine, s'affalant lourdement sur la chaise qui craqua sous son poids. J'ai décidé de vous aider à le vaincre car c'est une véritable menace pour les neuf royaumes.

\- Il n'y a plus de vous qui tienne, répliqua l'humain d'un ton calme en continuant de boire son café, appuyé sur le plan de travail, les jambes croisées devant lui. Je ne compte pas revoir Loki ni même l'aider dans peu importe ce qu'il compte entreprendre.

Plus que surpris, le dieu de la foudre se redressa brusquement de sa chaise, lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension tout en demandant :

\- Pour quelle raison décides-tu de l'abandonner ?!

Une grimace se glissa sur le visage de l'humain face au choix de mots déplaisant, et il termina sa tasse cul sec, la reposant brutalement sur la surface plane derrière lui tout en s'exclamant fortement, le visage las et fatigué :

\- Il m'a rendu immortel. Je suis comme vous Thor, et...je ne peux pas gérer ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça, il a fait une erreur.

\- Il souhaitait seulement te sauver la vie ! s'exclama le blond, défendant son frère avec véhémence.

\- Peut-être aurait-il dû s'abstenir...murmura l'humain entre ses lèvres, le visage obstinément baissé vers le sol, refusant de fixer le prince d'Asgard.

\- Anthony Stark, comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ! tempêta brusquement Thor en se levant pour de bon, se plantant devant lui, croisant les bras en tentant de calmer la fureur qui semblait soudain irradier de lui - ce n'était pas très rassurant pour l'humain.

Le brun ne répondit rien face à cette explosion de colère, laissant le dieu continuer, imperturbable :

\- Loki n'est pas du genre à se soucier de la vie des autres. Lorsque nous étions plus petits, j'étais sûrement lequel pour qui il aurait accepté de mettre sa propre vie en danger. Pourtant, alors qu'il aurait pu t'abandonner sans un regard en arrière, il est revenu te chercher au risque d'y laisser sa peau. Oui, il est revenu te chercher et a trouvé le seul moyen de te garder en vie. Comment peux-tu lui reprocher une chose pareille ?!

Stark fut incapable de savoir quoi répondre face à ce monologue et se sentit soudain faible, glissant au sol, le dos appuyé contre les placards de la cuisine, prenant son visage entre ses mains alors qu'un gémissement presque désespéré s'échappait de ses lèvres - pourquoi toutes ces choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui ?! Il avait seulement voulu aider le dieu de la malice à coincer Exoh qui était une menace, et voilà où il en était rendu à présent !

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu si misérable, si brisé que lorsqu'il t'a ramené à nous, trois jours plus tôt et pourtant crois-moi, j'ai pu voir mon frère dans des situations bien honteuses depuis que nous sommes jeunes. Il avait l'air au bord du désespoir, mais loin d'abandonner pour autant.

Tony ne bougea pas, faisant mine qu'il n'entendait rien - il ne voulait pas savoir à quel point il avait inquiété Loki, il ne voulait pas savoir à quel point il semblait compter pour lui, car il n'y aurait plus d'échappatoire possible après cela.

Touché par sa détresse, Thor s'accroupit devant lui tant bien que mal, posant une main un peu maladroite sur son genou alors qu'il ajoutait :

\- Tu n'es pas comme nous, Anthony. Tu as cette chose dans la poitrine qui te garde en vie malgré la pomme d'or, et il te suffirait de l'arracher pour mettre fin à tes jours. En définitive, tu es juste devenu plus fort, plus résistant. Est-ce un tel fardeau ?

Tony pinça les lèvres, refusant de répondre, continuant de se cacher dans la sécurité de ses bras. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une fin en soi, loin de là même, mais il restait rancunier pour cette raison stupide. Après tout, il avait déjà survécu à ses parents, et il ne voulait pas, il refusait de voir aussi ses amis vieillir, se flétrir comme des roses fanées puis mourir alors que lui serait toujours là, avec ses airs de jeune trentenaire plein de vie - avec sa jeunesse semblable à celles de Loki et Thor, semblable à celle d'un dieu. Est-ce que la pomme avait fait de lui un dieu, en quelque sorte ? Il ne voulait pas d'une telle malédiction, il le refusait, et en voulait toujours au géant des glaces pour ce cadeau empoisonné.

Car il n'était pas stupide, il savait que même si Loki avait fait cela pour le sauver et dans l'urgence de la situation, il devait être heureux d'un tel dénouement, pensant peut-être qu'ainsi Tony et lui passeraient le reste de leur éternité ensembles - que croyait-il berner ainsi, sérieusement ? Le brun ne voulait pas de ce futur-là. Certes, il ne savait pas où allait les mener leur étrange relation, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

\- Que devrais-je faire ? murmura Tony, perdu.

\- Nous devrions établir un véritable plan d'attaque pour vaincre Exoh mais d'abord, récupérer Loki.

Redressant un peu brusquement la tête, le nouvel immortel fronça les sourcils, lui jetant un regard interloqué avant de demander, surpris :

\- Comment ça, le récupérer ?

Le dieu de la foudre pinça les lèvres, inquiet avant de finalement avouer :

\- Lorsque tu l'as repoussé à ton réveil, il est allé se rendre au SHIELD et est actuellement enfermé dans l'une de leurs bases secrètes, bien que je n'ai aucune idée de laquelle il s'agit.

A ces mots, l'humain se redressa d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur tout en demandant :

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait une connerie pareille ?! Et pourquoi le SHIELD ? Pourquoi pas Asgard ?!

\- Je pense qu'il a très mal pris ce rejet...je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point, lui avoua le blond. Quant à son choix... je suppose qu'il préférait les traitements pas très humains du SHIELD plutôt que la sentence de notre père s'il a le malheur de se présenter de nouveau à lui après s'être échappé des cellules d'Asgard.

Poussant un long soupir fatigué, Tony se frotta un instant les yeux et fit remarquer :

\- Je...je lui en veux encore pour ce qu'il a fait mais tu as raison, la priorité reste de s'occuper d'Exoh, on doit le récupérer. Quant à Odin...lorsque toute cette histoire sera terminée, on doit trouver un moyen d'innocenter ton frère. Il n'était pas totalement responsable pour son attaque sur la Terre, et son jugement devrait être revu et allégé.

\- Je savais déjà cela, avoua Thor d'un air peiné. Lorsqu'il était emprisonné, il m'a parlé d'Exoh, de ce qu'il avait fait à son esprit, mais je prenais cela pour un autre mensonge et je l'ai ignoré. Si seulement j'avais su...

\- Tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable de cela, le rassura Tony en posant une main sur son épaule. Il reste le dieu des mensonges, il est normal de ne pas pouvoir lui accorder sa confiance à cent pourcent, tu sais.

Le dieu le savait, évidemment, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir toujours aussi coupable, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

\- Bon, laisse-moi une heure le temps de finir mon nouveau réacteur et trouver dans quelle base se trouve Loki et on va le chercher, d'accord ?

Tout de suite plus enthousiaste, le dieu acquiesça avec un large sourire, laissant Tony retourner à son atelier.

* * *

\- Jarvis, as-tu des enregistrements du jour où Loki m'a ramené à la tour ?

\- Oui monsieur, comme d'habitude. Souhaitez-vous les visionner ?

\- S'il te plait, répondit l'ingénieur en se tournant vers son écran d'ordinateur.

Inspirant à fond, il se pencha un peu vers les images qui s'affichaient, détaillant la scène. Sans s'attarder sur son air cadavérique, le sang sur ses vêtements et au bord des lèvres ainsi que son bras droit plié dans un drôle d'angle - Bruce lui avait parlé de son bras cassé, que la pomme d'or avait ressoudé à une telle vitesse et donc dans le mauvais sens qu'il leur avait fallut le briser à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement aligné - il fixa son regard sur Loki, tenant son corps immobile entre ses bras. Même s'il avait tenté de se persuader qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce Loki si brisé dont Thor lui avait parlé, sa curiosité était la plus forte, et il avait à présent la preuve sous les yeux.

Le dieu qu'on voyait sur l'enregistrement semblait effectivement misérable, bien loin de sa splendeur et sa force habituelle. Il avait le teint plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée, ses vêtements étaient froissés, dans un sale état, et de larges cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours, et cela lui serra le coeur.

Bruce l'avait informé que plus de trois mois étaient passés depuis qu'ils étaient partis à Alfheim - et l'ingénieur avait faillit refaire une crise de panique en apprenant la nouvelle, sachant qu'il vivait toujours très mal ce genre d'ellipse - en faisant un rapide calcul, Tony avait donc compris qu'après l'avoir sauvé d'Exoh, il s'était passé trois semaines à l'hôtel, avant que Loki n'abandonne l'idée de parvenir à le soigner seul et le ramène sur Terre.

Il avait beau jouer les indifférents, il crevait d'envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se produire durant ces trois semaines. Est-ce que le dieu avait passé ses journées et ses nuits à le veiller, priant pour qu'il se réveille, appliquant des sorts de soin les uns après les autres sans aucun effet ? Tout cela jusqu'à ne plus faire attention à lui-même et se priver de sommeil ? - ce qui était largement possible vu les valises que le géant des glaces trainaient sous les yeux, et auxquelles Tony n'avait pas véritablement fait attention à son réveil, perdu comme il était.

Comment pouvait-il encore lui en vouloir avec ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en cet instant ? Comment pouvait-il l'accuser d'avoir été égoïste en voyant la peine et le désespoir qui semblait suer par tous les pores de sa peau ? Tony n'était pas un tel connard, il ne pouvait plus tenir le même discours que celui qu'il avait eut face à Thor, à présent.

Soupirant lourdement, il jeta un dernier regard vers son réacteur ARK flambant neuf incrusté dans sa poitrine et quitta l'atelier, retournant dans la salle à manger où Thor l'attendait impatiemment, se redressant brusquement en le voyant arriver.

\- Hey, alors t'es paré ? J'ai trouvé de quelle base il s'agissait, c'est celle qui se trouve ici, à Manhattan. J'aurai pensé qu'ils auraient déplacé Loki dans une autre base secrète d'un autre pays, mais qu'importe...c'est plus simple pour nous.

\- Je te suis, confirma le blond, l'air surexcité.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant ainsi, se dirigeant vers la sortie - et se retrouver brusquement face à Captain America alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de son salon.

\- Hey Steve, lâcha-t-il d'un air décontracté, ignorant les bras croisés et l'air peu avenant de ce dernier, son regard inquisiteur posé sur lui.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

Le brun se retint à grande peine de soupirer face à l'air accusateur présent dans la voix du blond et répliqua du tac-au-tac, incapable de cacher un sourire moqueur :

\- On est deux méchants qui allont sortir un super-villain de prison, ça te va, comme explication ?

Steve le regarda pendant une poignée de secondes, l'air de réfléchir intensément à quelque chose dont lui seul connaissait l'existence, avant de se décaler sur le côté pour les laisser passer, à la grande surprise du milliardaire qui se contenta de lui adresser un regard écarquillé.

\- Allez-y. Je tenterai de juguler la colère que Fury piquera quand il verra que son prisonnier hypra important a été secourut, et j'expliquerai la situation à Natasha, Clint et Bruce, ils comprendront.

Tony referma sa bouche qui s'était ouverte toute seule face à la surprise et demanda aussitôt, ne comprenant pas les agissements de son ancien camarade :

\- Pourquoi tu nous laisses faire ?

\- Je vais être honnête, lorsque notre alarme nous a avertis du retour de Loki et que nous t'avons trouvé dans cet état entre ses bras, j'ai cru un instant qu'il avait été celui qui avait osé te faire cela, mais...en voyant à quel point il semblait si désemparé, si perdu face à ta mort prochaine... j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait plus à craindre de lui - du moins, tant qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à toi.

Portant son regard vers le dieu de la foudre, le soldat ajouta :

\- Thor m'a expliqué un peu la situation par rapport à celui que vous appelez Exoh, que c'était lui qui avait réussit à faire ça à l'Iron man si puissant qu'on connaissait tous. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour empêcher son arrivée ici, mis à part vous laisser récupérer Loki et vaincre cet alien, en priant pour un miracle.

Un sourire sincèrement soulagé pris place sur le visage du brun et il leva les yeux jusqu'au captain, hésitant un instant avant de lui confier :

\- Merci beaucoup, Steve.

\- C'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondit ce dernier en haussant une épaule, lui renvoyant un sourire hésitant. Nous avons eut énormément de différents ces derniers mois, mais malgré tout cela, tu es toujours mon ami, Tony. Et au moins cette fois, j'ai décidé de faire confiance à ton jugement.

Tony le fixa un instant suite à ces paroles, se demandant vraiment s'il s'agissait du soldat qu'il avait pris l'habitude de côtoyer ces derniers mois, celui passant son temps à désapprouver ces idées sans même en écouter la moitié - et cette fois, il avait décidé de le laisser libérer un ancien criminel sans sourciller, l'air nullement inquiet. Souriant plus largement encore, si c'était possible, il approcha un peu de Steve et se redressa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres en murmurant avec reconnaissance :

\- Merci. Je te promets qu'on se débarrassera vite de cette menace et qu'on reviendra ensuite.

\- J'espère, répondit le blond en lui renvoyant un sourie gêné après la bise sur sa joue. On a quelques entrainements à rattraper. Et maintenant, déguerpissez, je me charge de prévenir les autres de la situation !

Acquiesçant une dernière fois, l'ingénieur lui adressa un dernier geste de la main et quitta la tour en compagnie de Thor, bien décidé à sauver les fesses du dieu de la malice.

* * *

Il n'avait pas été difficile de s'infiltrer dans les bâtiments du SHIELD - depuis son atelier, Tony avait demandé à Jarvis de pirater les lieux et de l'ajouter lui et Thor dans la base de données de personnes travaillant ici, ainsi, il fut facile d'entrer rien qu'à l'aide de son scan rétinien, se contentant d'éviter habilement les quelques gardes qu'ils croisaient. Néanmoins, plus ils approchaient de la cellule où se trouvait le géant des glaces et plus la sécurité était renforcée, devenant bientôt infranchissable car seulement gardée par des agents.

\- Je crois qu'on va devoir se frayer un passage en fonçant dans le tas, commenta Stark en direction du dieu de la foudre.

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, assommant les pauvres agents de nuit les uns après les autres - étonnamment, Thor savait rester assez discret et il fallut un bon moment avant que les agents ne comprennent ce qui était en train de se passer et que les quelques uns encore debout ne fassent sonner l'alarme, ne leur laissant pas plus de cinq ou six minutes avant l'arrivée de renforts. Peu envieux à l'idée de devoir s'expliquer avec Fury sur la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de libérer Loki au beau milieu de la nuit sans lui en parler - sachant de toute manière qu'il refuserait - le brun arriva dans une pièce semblable à celle sur l'héliporteur des années plus tôt, grande pièce ronde avec une cellule entièrement vitrée, faite d'un verre qui semblait impénétrable - joli défi en perspective pour Tony.

Ce dernier avança jusqu'à la vitre, remarquant aussitôt le dieu installé sur la couchette un peu plus loin et dont la cellule devait être insonorisée s'il n'avait pas été réveillé par le bruit de l'alarme à l'extérieur, une poignée de secondes plus tôt. Sans hésiter, il replia ses doigts et frappa quelques coups contre le verre, faisant se redresser brusquement le dieu - eh bien, il devait avoir le sommeil léger.

Le géant des glaces tourna la tête vers la vitre, se figeant en reconnaissant Tony qui avait un petit sourire plutôt satisfait sur les lèvres - il faut dire qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés du monde en quelques manipulations de Jarvis, se contentant de lâcher un dieu du tonnerre drôlement enthousiaste sur les pauvres agents dont les derniers étaient en train d'être assommés par Thor pour arriver jusqu'à lui sans aucun problème.

Repérant un tableau de commandes et le bouton pour permettre de se parler, Stark appuya sur ce dernier avant de lâcher en direction de son camarade :

\- Hey, tu t'amuses bien là-dedans ?

Loki se contenta d'hausser un sourcil perplexe en guise de réponse, l'air peu sûr de savoir comment agir - et Tony ne pouvait l'en blâmer, vu la manière dont il s'était énervé contre lui quelques jours plus tôt. Finalement, le Jötun avança jusqu'à la vitre à son tour, l'observant sans savoir quoi dire.

\- J'espère que t'es prêt à ce qu'on te fasse évader, continua l'humain sans sourciller.

\- "On" ? répéta soudainement le dieu sans comprendre.

\- J'ai emmené Thor avec moi, il a décidé de nous aider à régler son compte à Exoh, expliqua le nouvel immortel, souriant largement.

\- Tu veux toujours t'attaquer à lui ? Même après ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? questionna Loki, affichant un regard surpris.

\- Surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait subir, tu veux dire, le corrigea l'humain avec un regard presque mauvais.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence - si on ignorait les cris des agents qui se faisaient courser par un Thor bien trop content de venir chercher son frère - avant que le dieu de la malice ne finisse par demander, incapable de se retenir :

\- Et par rapport à la pomme d'or ?

Loki pinça les lèvres en voyant le regard du brun s'assombrir légèrement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, un soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Ouais, je crois que...je te dois des excuses pour ça, murmura l'humain tant bien que mal, se mettant à tapoter ses doigts sur la vitre d'un geste distrait.

Le dieu de la malice le regarda avec surprise, ne pensant pas qu'il s'excuserait vraiment - puisque ce n'était pas leur genre à vrai dire, l'un comme l'autre - et ne fit pas de commentaire, attendant que Tony développe ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu as juste voulu me sauver les fesses et j'ai été tout sauf reconnaissant. Même si je ne digère toujours pas ma nouvelle...condition, et sois sûr qu'on en rediscutera, pour l'instant il y a plus important à faire et surtout...

Il hésita sur les derniers mots, souriant un peu avant d'avouer dans un souffle, les yeux baissés :

\- J'arrive pas à t'en vouloir trop longtemps.

\- Pourquoi, parce que je finis par te manquer ? charria le dieu avec un grand sourire amusé - et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'humain relève les yeux, le fixant d'un air déterminé tout en avouant, sûr de lui :

\- Oui, exactement.

Cela eut pour effet de lui faire refermer brutalement la bouche et il dévisagea le nouvel immortel avec de grands yeux. Finalement, un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, flottant dans l'air avant qu'un sourire ne prenne place sur son visage et que son front ne se pose sur la vitre, tentant de se rapprocher de l'humain par la même occasion. Repérant sa main également posée sur le verre, Tony s'en approcha, posant ses doigts de l'autre côté, comme un miroir.

\- Quand admettras-tu qu'il y a quelque chose ? murmura soudain le brun dans le silence qui venait de s'installer, ignorant du temps qui leur était compté.

Un petit rire étouffé se glissa des lèvres du dieu et Tony se nourrit de la vision qu'il lui offrait, ses mèches sombres et éparses étalées sur son front et ses épaules, balayant ses joues pâles et ses paupières malheureusement closes, lui cachant la vue des deux émeraudes qui se cachaient derrière, leurs différents tons de vert invisible jusqu'à présent - la manière dont ses lèvres étirées en un sourire était si proches, à portée des siennes si cette cellule de verre ne s'était pas trouvée entre eux - et bordel, ça le frappait seulement maintenant, mais il était magnifique.

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton joueur semblable à celui qu'utilisait Tony bien des années plus tôt pour draguer - époque qui lui semblait si lointaine à présent.

\- A toi de me le dire, répliqua l'ingénieur dans un souffle devenu presque hésitant, qui fit soulever les paupières du Jötun et planter ses prunelles dans les siennes, le faisant se figer presque de stupeur.

Loki ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de regarder la manière dont le nouveau réacteur de Tony brillait plus fort que le précédent, sa lueur d'un bleu opalescent se reflétant sur la vitre et dans ses prunelles à l'éclat vif, leur donnant une teinte surnaturelle, presque semblable à un dieu dans toute sa force - il pouvait comparer le brun à cela à présent qu'il avait goûté pour de bon au fruit défendu, à la pomme d'un doré presque indécent. Ils étaient immortels, et le dieu de la malice n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'une telle situation, de voir un humain être élevé à son niveau.

Qui aurait cru que ce jour-là, lorsqu'il était allé cueillir la pomme pour que Stark puisse bénéficier du Multi-langage, il en viendrait à lui donner en entière, comme la tradition le voulait sur Asgard ? Il se souvenait encore d'y avoir pensé, d'en avoir ricané quelques semaines plus tôt face à ce geste impossible et improbable, et voilà où il en était à présent.

\- Il y a peut-être bien quelque chose, avoua finalement le dieu sans se départir de son sourire amusé.

Relevant ses yeux auparavant fixés sur leurs mains liées à travers le verre pour plonger son regard dans le sien, il se sentit soufflé par cette manière que Tony avait de le regarder, comme s'il était son monde, qu'il n'y avait plus que lui d'important, là maintenant. Il le regardait comme s'il était une merveille, comme si cela avait valut le coup de le suivre obstinément à travers les royaumes et Yggdrasil, que ça en avait valut la peine de passer sous les lames des Kree aux ordres d'Exoh, comme si endurer tout cela n'avait eu que lui comme but final, qu'il était la récompense à la fin du chemin parcourut.

\- Est-ce que ça en valait la peine...? chuchota-t-il soudainement sans le lâcher des yeux.

Un sourire se glissa sur le visage du milliardaire et il répondit, presque attendri par la question :

\- Même si j'avais trouvé un moyen de me libérer du bracelet que tu m'avais mis de force, je t'aurai suivi quand même.

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea le dieu, véritablement surpris.

\- Parce que tu me rends vivant, lui confia Tony avec un sourire presque tendre qui lui retourna l'estomac et lui donna envie de l'étreindre avec force, de ne plus le lâcher.

Sans se rendre compte de son geste, Loki approcha encore de la vitre, ses lèvres effleurant le verre jusqu'à créer une trace de buée sur cette dernière. Il dévisagea un instant l'ingénieur, attendant de voir la réaction de ce dernier jusqu'à ce qu'il l'imite sans le lâcher du regard, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à travers la cellule de verre de dix centimètres d'épaisseur, dernier obstacle qui les retenaient encore de s'enlacer et de se prouver ce qu'ils savaient déjà sans l'avouer, ce qui planait déjà dans chacun de leurs gestes et de leurs discussions, attendant juste d'être dévoilé.

\- On doit y aller avant que Fury ne débarque, fit remarquer l'humain, ses lèvres frôlant le verre à chaque parole, l'air de n'avoir aucunement envie de bouger.

\- Je sais, répondit le dieu sur le même ton, l'air perdu dans cette espèce d'ambiance feutrée qui s'était enroulée autour d'eux comme une couverture les soirs d'hiver, réchauffant leurs deux coeurs meurtris par les années. On a du méchant à exploser, je compte bien lui faire regretter ce qu'il t'a fait subir.

Un soupir presque tremblant lui répondit, comme un remerciement jamais énoncé à voix haute avant que Tony ne finisse par reculer à regret, accrochant une dernière fois ses émeraudes comme s'il était aspiré, se détournant pour approcher du panneau de contrôle et trifouiller le tout à l'aide de Jarvis infiltré dans la base du SHIELD. Lorsque la porte de la cellule finit par s'ouvrir, un frisson d'appréhension courut sur la peau du nouvel immortel et il souhaitait juste approcher, effleurer - malheureusement, Thor arriva à ce moment-là, échevelé et l'air ravi, tenant encore un garde inconscient dans une de ses grandes mains - où plutôt le trainant sur le sol sans vraiment le prendre en considération - adressant un sourire ravi en voyant Loki, se dirigeant droit vers lui en l'apostrophant d'un "mon frère!" particulièrement enthousiaste.

Reculant face à cette agression auditive, le dieu de la malice eut un sourire moqueur et lâcha, amusé :

\- Si tu tentes de me faire un câlin, je te casse les deux bras.

Le blond se contenta de rire face à la menace, nullement inquiet, comme s'il avait droit à cela de manière quotidienne. Soupirant un peu, Tony se tourna vers Loki et fit remarquer, tenter d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se produire juste avant l'arrivée du dieu de la foudre :

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait retourner à ta planque dans la forêt, le temps de se poser et trouver un bon plan, cette fois-ci ?

Le dieu acquiesça, pensant déjà à cette idée et se tourna vers Thor, s'exclamant :

\- Peux-tu demander à Heimdall de nous amener dans la forêt de Tyv ? Je pense qu'il acceptera si ça vient de toi, même si je pense qu'il nous laisse faire depuis le début, Tony et moi. Cela m'évitera de nous téléporter et de gaspiller de l'énergie inutilement.

\- Bien sûr ! se contenta de répondre le prince d'Asgard.

Les deux autres attendirent quelques instants le temps que Thor ne contacte Heimdall, mais en voyant le froncement de sourcils étrange de Loki, l'ingénieur compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, vu le temps que cela prenait et cela fut confirmé lorsque le blond rouvrit les yeux et fit remarquer, inquiet :

\- Il ne répond pas...

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard significatif et Loki n'hésita pas plus longtemps, attrapant le bras des deux autres avant de les téléporter, retournant directement là où se trouvait le Bifröst à Asgard.

Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à voit la cité royale dorée en proie aux flammes, aux envahisseurs Kree qui volaient dans le ciel à une vitesse affolante et le pont arc-en-ciel en train de s'effondrer.

Exoh avait été plus rapide qu'eux et semblait avoir mis son plan jusqu'alors inconnu à exécution - récupérer son Tesseract.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura plu car j'ai adoré l'écrire, surtout certains moments, mais vous devinez lesquels ;)

Pour ce qui est de Steve, oui, j'ai décidé de faire ainsi car pour moi il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais dans le fond et je le vois mal se servir de Tony ainsi. Par contre, j'ai une autre fic de prévu avec un Tony méchant qui a décidé de se venger d'eux avec Loki - et là, au revoir l'amitié et oui, le caractère de Tony ne sera plus le même, ça changera de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je pense que ça peut être sympa ! :)

Tant que j'y suis, je vais vous parler un peu de la suite des choses puisqu'il reste normalement deux chapitres avant la fin (donc le dernier sera sûrement bien plus long, mais j'expliquerai pourquoi d'ici dimanche prochain, enfin si je n'oublie pas ! XD) Dans tous les cas quand celle-ci sera finie ainsi que mon OS sur Peter et Tony, il n'y aura pas de nouvelle fanfic juste après comme d'habitude. Avec les travaux chez moi et le déménagement de notre seconde maison c'est impossible d'en commencer une et après j'ai un concours très important à préparer, je n'aurai juste pas le temps, et je préfère publier toutes les semaines qu'un chapitre tous les deux mois. Donc je vais disparaître un peu des radars jusqu'à fin novembre, normalement, mais je reviendrai avec plein de nouvelles fics que j'aurai avancées entre deux trucs ^^

Et puis ça va honnêtement me permettre de faire une pause car cela fait des mois que je poste toutes les semaines (sans me soucier de ma vie sociale XD), c'est quelque chose de très laborieux, surtout certains dimanche où je postais sur TROIS fanfics différentes. Vu la taille de mes chapitres, ça revenait à écrire plus de 20k mots avec un boulot à côté, c'est juste plus possible x')

Booon, dans tous les cas, je pense avoir fait le tour, encore désolée de ce pavé mais c'était nécessaire ! :) et on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite, à bientôt ! :D


	14. La chute d'Asgard

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes loupiots, comment ça va ? :D Moi super, même si on approche de la fin des vacances (je suis pas bien putain ! XD) dans tous les cas profitez bien et n'y pensez pas, ça va aller, je vous assure ! XD

Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai un problème au sujet de cette fanfic... le fait est que je n'ai strictement aucune envie qu'elle se finisse ! x') C'est la première fois que je m'amuse autant à en écrire une, et je fourmille encore d'idées ! J'ai fini le chapitre 16 hier soir (alors que j'avais dit qu'on arrêterait à 15, je sais ! XD) et je pensais donc repousser à 18 chapitres mais... au lieu de donner des chiffres pour sans arrêt les changer, j'annonce officiellement que je continue tant que ça me plait (et à vous aussi évidemment XD) donc je n'ai aucune foutue idée du nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura en fin de compte ! XD Et si vous vous demandez ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans tous ces prochains chapitres, vous avez la réponse dans celui-ci, pas de panique ! ;)

Donc, après cette bonne nouvelle pour vous (oui, car moi je me rajoute juste du boulot, je dois aimer ça x'D) je vous remercie comme d'habitude pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes vraiment adorables ! :D Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire donc je vous laisse ici, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : La chute d'Asgard**

\- Bordel de merde ! s'écria Tony d'une voix forte, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur face à la scène apocalyptique qui se dressait devant eux.

Les Kree étaient partout, s'attaquant à la cité royale - volant dans les airs sur des vaisseaux et à pied, troupes nombreuses et bien organisées contre lesquels les Asgardiens luttaient vaillamment, submergés par le nombre d'ennemis bien plus important. De nombreuses habitations étaient en proie aux flammes dévorantes d'un brasier, d'un rouge si sombre qu'elles semblaient presque bordeaux, la fumée noire et malodorante s'échappant alors que l'or partout sur les murs fondait et s'élevait vers le ciel. Si le Bifröst était encore debout, le pont arc-en-ciel lui s'effondrait, brillant d'un éclat terne alors qu'il se fissurait lentement, de larges morceaux s'effondrant dans l'eau qui se trouvait an dessous, créant de gigantesques vagues. Partout, c'était des cris et la panique, et les trois immortels venaient d'arriver au beau milieu de ce carnage, juste au pied du Bifröst.

\- On doit agir de suite ! s'écria Thor avec panique, se tournant vers eux.

\- Bon, la priorité c'est de protéger le Tesseract, commença Tony.

\- Non, répliqua Loki sans même hésiter.

\- Comment ça, non ? répéta l'ingénieur sans comprendre, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le Tesseract est sûrement encore protégé dans la salle des coffres, mais plus pour longtemps. On ne peut pas se permettre de le protéger ou le mettre en lieu sûr, on doit le détruire le plus vite possible pour qu'Exoh ne puisse retrouver ses pouvoirs, expliqua le dieu de la malice, une grimace bien visible sur le visage.

\- Mais avec quoi on pourrait détruire un truc pareil ?! s'exclama l'humain, perplexe.

\- Gungnir, lâcha soudain Thor en croisant le regard de son frère, comprenant à quoi il pensait en parlant de détruire le cube cosmique.

\- Gnu-quoi ?! demanda le milliardaire.

\- Gungnir, répéta Loki à la place du dieu de la foudre. Il s'agit de l'arme d'Odin, elle est d'une force incommensurable et c'est sûrement l'une des seules capable de briser ce cube. L'ennui, c'est qu'il va falloir qu'on la récupère.

\- Eh bien, il suffit de retrouver Odin, non ?

\- Il va surtout falloir le convaincre de nous laisser Gungnir pour détruire le Tesseract. Ce cube est une source de puissance et d'énergie incroyable, c'est la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait le garder et non pas le détruire. même dans une telle situation, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il cède à la pression...soupira le jötun.

\- Quoi ?! Mais Asgard est en train de s'effondrer, il ne peut pas refuser ! s'écria Tony d'un air choqué, désignant la cité dorée un peu plus loin, envahie par les Kree.

\- C'est la seule solution qu'on a, on ne peut qu'espérer. Je vais aller récupérer Gungnir, pendant ce temps-là, essayez de vous frayer un chemin jusqu'à la salle des coffres et d'éliminer le plus d'ennemis possible, s'exclama Loki, utilisant sa magie pour laisser une armure dorée le recouvrir ainsi qu'une longue épée effilée que l'humain ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant.

Les deux autres immortels acquiescèrent et sans attendre, Thor fit tournoyer Mjölnir, s'envolant tel un boulet de canon vers l'un des petits vaisseaux Kree, l'envoyant s'écraser dans l'une de leurs troupes, se mettant aussitôt à combattre au milieu de la ville dorée. Prenant exemple, Tony ouvrit la valise emmenée avec lui, laissant le métal liquide d'un blanc nacré s'enrouler autour de lui et s'illuminer, pulsant d'une énergie plus forte encore à présent qu'il avait mangé la pomme d'or. Faisant un signe de tête au brun, il se détourna et se prépara à s'envoler mais Loki l'arrêta en attrapant son bras, le forçant à se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'humain d'un air surpris, haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Le géant des glaces observa son visage durant une poignée de secondes avant que les paroles ne s'échappent de ses lèvres :

\- Sois prudent, et surtout reste le plus loin possible d'Exoh.

Un sourire amusé, et peut-être amer aussi, se glissa sur le visage de Stark tandis qu'il répondait :

\- Je suis comme vous, je suis pas près de mourir maintenant. Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes ?

Loki fronça les sourcils et sa main se resserra un peu sur le bras de l'humain, les lèvres pincées alors qu'il répliquait, l'air mortellement sérieux :

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Tony. Nous sommes immortels mais pas invincibles, et même toi tu peux y passer dans une situation pareille.

Le milliardaire soupira un peu et posa sa main libre sur celle du dieu, affirmant avec un peu plus de douceur dans la voix cette fois :

\- Je serai prudent, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Acquiesçant, le jötun le relâcha alors, remarquant avec surprise qu'il avait la gorge nouée de voir l'humain partir au combat entre des dieux et des aliens - bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit mêlé à tout ça, et si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ?!

\- T'as intérêt à revenir en vie, on a encore plein de planètes et d'univers à visiter.

Tony eut un sourire, embrasant du regard Asgard et le pont arc-en-ciel qui sombrait sous les eaux, sa lumière salvatrice s'éteignant pour de bon, et il s'exclama :

\- Si ces planètes sont aussi belles que celle-ci, ça vaut peut-être le coup de rester en vie.

Loki se contenta d'un sourire en guise de réponse, et ne put s'empêcher d'attirer l'humain dans une étreinte, le coeur serré dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas très confortable, avec leurs armures sensées leur faire braver la mort, mais cela leur était nécessaire, alors qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si le monde s'effondrait autour d'eux - et c'était le cas, et voilà bien longtemps que Tony n'avait pas participé à une telle bataille - il était terrifié, au fond de lui.

Se détachant finalement l'un de l'autre, l'ingénieur lui adressa un dernier signe de tête, laissant le métal finir de recouvrir ses mains et son visage et s'envola rejoindre Thor, alors que Loki se téléportait à la recherche d'Odin pour le retrouver le plus vite possible - chaque seconde devenait essentielle à présent.

* * *

Tony venait d'arriver dans la bataille à son tour, rejoignant rapidement Thor qui donnait de grands coups de marteau, des arcs d'électricité courant sur ce dernier et le long des murs, électrocutant des Kree. L'ingénieur s'approcha de lui à l'aide de ses répulseurs, faisant exploser la tête des aliens où laissant le laser leur traverser la poitrine.

Non loin d'eux, il y avait également quelques asgardiens qui tentaient de se défendre comme ils pouvaient malgré leur épuisement, leurs lames dorées fendaient l'air en sifflant, tranchants les membres et les têtes comme s'il s'était agit de beurre, même si certains finissaient par succomber, s'effondrant dans la poussière scintillante d'Asgard.

\- Thor, tu dois nous mener à la salle des coffres le plus rapidement possible ! s'exclama Tony à travers son casque, attirant l'attention du dieu qui acquiesça, lui désignant un chemin à travers la ville, tout droit vers le palais royal, qui était envahit par les Kree.

\- Ils nous bouchent le passage, et si on passe par le ciel, ils vont immédiatement nous tirer dessus !

Jurant, le milliardaire se débarrassa de quelques ennemis avant de voler jusqu'au toit d'une maison assez basse le plus discrètement possible, observant les alentours. Effectivement, le chemin était presque infranchissable, et cela était de mauvaise augure - et si Exoh se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur ?!

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage car on venait de tirer sur son armure, le projetant vers le sol avec force. Jurant, il se redressa presque aussitôt, et se jeta en direction de celui qui lui avait tiré dessus, attirant son vaisseau au sol qu'il démembra avec facilité, arrachant les plaques de métal comme des ailes de mouche grâce à sa nouvelle force doublée de celle de son armure, puis envoya l'alien dans le décor.

Continuant de se battre et remarquant qu'ils étaient en train de se faire submerger, Tony se tourna en direction du prince d'Asgard et s'écria :

\- Thor, coup de jus !

Heureusement, le dieu de la foudre sembla comprendre ce que souhaitait Stark et leva Mjölnir vers le ciel, laissant le ciel le charger d'électricité pendant que l'ingénieur couvrait ses arrières, empêchant les ennemis de l'approcher et lorsque ce fut fini, le blond abattit son arme contre le sol, faisant violemment trembler ce dernier tandis que le métal doré électrocutait tous les Kree - évité par Tony qui avait de nouveau quitté le sol au dernier moment, évidemment.

Laissant le métal formant son casque se rétracter pour mieux voir, Tony eut un pouce levé en direction de Thor. Les deux immortels jetèrent un regard aux quelques survivants autour d'eux, ainsi que les autres aliens qui arrivaient déjà par les rues adjacentes, enjambant les cadavres.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, on ne sera jamais à la salle des coffres à temps ! s'écria le brun en se saisissant de son arme biométrique, tirant dans le tas avec plus de puissance que les répulseurs, faisant exploser le reste des habitations pour qu'elles s'effondrent sur leurs adversaires.

Thor se tourna vers lui pour répondre mais il n'en eut pas le temps lorsque le sol se mit à trembler violemment, produisant juste après un craquement absolument affreux de pierre brisée, le coupant au début de sa phrase. Jetant un regard surpris à leurs pieds, une onde de choc terrible les traversa brusquement, envoyant tout le monde à terre vu la violence de l'attaque, faisant lâcher leurs armes à la moitié d'entre eux.

Se redressant le plus vite possible, Tony jeta un regard effaré à Thor tout en se mettant à tirer sur leurs ennemis qui tentaient de se redresser et s'écria :

\- C'était quoi, ça ?!

Voyant que le blond ne répondait pas, il se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec stupeur en voyant son visage qui semblait avoir pâli, repoussant d'un geste devenu automatique ceux qui se jetaient sur lui.

\- Thor, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! répéta le brun avec urgence, s'approchant de lui pour lui secouer sans ménagement l'épaule.

Cela sembla sortir le dieu de son état d'hébétude et il lui jeta un regard affolé, comme Tony n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage alors qu'il s'exclamait, la voix déformée par l'inquiétude :

\- C'est Gungnir...

\- Quoi, Gungnir ?! répéta le milliardaire, totalement paniqué.

\- C'est l'une des armes les plus puissantes de l'univers ! Frappée trois coups sur le sol d'une planète et celle-ci se brise en morceaux pour toujours ! Et ça-

\- C'était le premier coup, devina le brun, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je dois retrouver Loki et Odin.

\- Non, Tony, attends !

Trop tard, l'Iron man venait déjà de s'élever dans le ciel, filant tel un boulet de canon blanc à travers le ciel autrefois magnifique d'Asgard, à présent pollués par les missiles noirs à l'allure poisseuse des Kree et de quelques rescapés Chitauris enrôlés dans l'armée d'Exoh.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Loki avait réussit à repérer Odin au milieu d'un combat sur l'une des places près du palais royal, entouré de quelques agsardiens qui se défendaient vaillamment. Le plus vieux maniait Gungnir avec dextérité, la lance transperçant les corps de leurs ennemis comme si c'était des feuilles de papiers, crépitant d'énergie surpuissante Espérant ne pas être pris pour un ennemi, il se jeta dans la mêlée à son tour, repoussant quelques Kree sous le regard stupéfié des habitants avant d'approcher du dieu qui le fixa d'un regard presque mauvais avant de cracher :

\- Te voilà donc, toi ! Où étais-tu donc passé alors que nous sommes attaqués ?!

Grimaçant face à l'air peu avenant du vieux dieu, Loki eut une large grimace et répliqua aussitôt avec hargne, dégoûté d'être ainsi insulté et trainé dans la boue:

\- Je vous avait prévenu que tout cela allait arriver ! Mais m'avez-vous écouté, père ?! Non, évidemment, et en voilà les conséquences ! Voilà l'armée dont je vous avait parlé !

\- Mensonges ! répliqua Odin avec fureur, dirigeant Gungnir dans sa direction, l'air menaçant. Il s'agit seulement là d'un autre de tes plans pour t'emparer d'Asgard, rien de plus !

\- QUAND COMPRENDREZ-VOUS QUE JE ME MOQUE D'ASGARD ?! hurla le jötun, poussé à bout, faisant reculer d'un pas le roi sous la violence de son cri. Je me fiche bien de son sort ! Mais si nous n'arrêtons pas Exoh, c'est tous les univers qu'il va détruire !

Pinçant les lèvres, le Père-de-toute-chose jeta un regard à ces quelques soldats dont les derniers venaient de s'effondrer, et les vengea d'un simple geste, détruisant les derniers Kree autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que les deux dieux soient les seuls encore en vie. Le dévisageant du regard, il s'exclama :

\- Et toi, évidemment, tu as la solution miracle pour arrêter ce carnage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! répondit le brun, nullement touché par l'air moqueur de son interlocuteur. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de Gungnir !

Le ricanement venant du dieu fit se figer Loki qui lui renvoya un regard d'incompréhension alors que ce dernier lui crachait :

\- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te confier Gungnir à toi, comme cela sans même réfléchir ?!

\- C'est ça le problème, on a pas le temps de réfléchir ! répliqua son interlocuteur, agacé. Il faut que je récupère cette lance pour détruire le Tesseract et empêcher Exoh de récupérer le pouvoir stocké à l'intérieur !

Le visage amusé d'Odin devint soudainement plus froid et il remarquer, secouant la tête avec dérision :

\- Il est hors de question de détruire le cube cosmique. Il est bien trop puissant pour cela, c'est une vraie mine d'or !

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Si on laisse Exoh s'en emparer, c'est toutes les planètes qui tomberont !

\- Je me lave les mains de ce qui peut arriver aux autres planètes, répliqua Odin en plissant son unique oeil, avançant jusqu'à ce que la pointe de la lance ne frôle le dieu de la malice, menaçante.

\- Et alors, que comptes-tu faire ?! Donner le Tesseract à Exoh en espérant qu'il laisse Asgard en paix ?! Tu sais déjà que c'est impossible !

\- Je sais déjà qu'il est trop tard, concéda Odin en haussant une épaule, l'air peu affecté de la chute. Mais si je récupère le cube, il sera simple de tout reconstruire...

\- Mais les vies perdues, elles ne reviendront pas !

Odin se contenta de secouer la tête, déjà ennuyé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Cet imbécile ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'était pas roi comme lui, il se contentait de faire au mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Tu es le seul à avoir déjà abandonné le combat, fit remarquer le brun en secouant la tête. Mais si tu me donnes Gungnir-

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Odin avec fureur, lui jetant un regard noir de son unique oeil. Je pense être le mieux placé pour savoir quoi faire !

Il jeta un regard autour de lui, attristé par les corps sans vie des asgardiens étalés dans la poussière dorée un peu plus loin et reporta son regard sur Loki, lâchant :

\- Tout cela, c'est réel et je dois empêcher cet impudent d'aller plus loin ! Si pour cela je dois sacrifier Asgard, je n'hésiterai pas.

\- Vous plaisantez ?! demanda le dieu de la malice, la gorge nouée, le fixant avec inquiétude, alors qu'Odin avait la main crispée sur Gungnir, semblant prêt à l'abattre tel un fléau sur Asgard à tout instant.

Le Père-de-toute-chose secoua la tête et brandit son arme, montrant qu'il était mortellement sérieux, et abattit la pointe en direction du sol avant que le jötun ne puisse l'arrêter, le projetant en arrière sous la violence du choc, le souffle brusquement coupé dans sa poitrine. La planète entière trembla et l'endroit où Gungnir avait été abattue venait de se fissurer, créant une large crevasse alors qu'un craquement de fin du monde résonnait dans leurs oreilles, bruit si sourd qu'il manqua de leur briser les tympans.

Odin se redressa, le fixant d'un regard terriblement déterminé et Loki murmura, plus que choqué :

\- Vous êtes fous...

Le vieux dieu ne sembla pas lui tenir rigueur de l'accusation, persuadé qu'il agissait au mieux - mais depuis quand se rendait-il sans même tenter de se battre comme tous le reste des Asgardiens ?! Loki se redressa sur ses jambes, le cerveau tournant à pein régime pour tenter de trouver un moyen de récupérer Gungnir le plus vite possible mais n'en eut pas le temps lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un éclair blanc dans le ciel couvert d'Asgard qui se posa près de lui l'instant suivant, ignorant totalement la présence d'Odin. Le métal fluide se retira du visage de Tony et ce dernier approcha de lui, l'effleurant avec inquiétude en demandant, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tout va bien ? Avec Thor, on a sentit l'onde de choc de Gungnir...

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir et de te rendre à la salle des coffres avec lui ! le coupa le dieu de la malice d'un air contrarié, les lèvres tordues en une grimace.

\- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter et de vouloir venir t'aider en voyant à quel point tu galères ! répliqua l'ingénieur d'un air vexé, croisant ses bras cerclés de métal luisant sur sa poitrine, lui donnant un air presque intimidant.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien un midgardien ? les interrompit Odin avec surprise, fixant Tony qui sembla se renfrogner, plissant le nez, s'apprêtant à répondre avant d'être coupé par le géant des glaces qui le devança :

\- C'est exact.

Le vieux dieu se contenta de dévisager Loki avec attention, ignorant tout à fait le brun qui tenta de ne pas le prendre mal, et finalement le plus vieux s'exclama :

\- Je me rappelle d'une époque pas si lointaine où tu n'appréciais pas les mortels, et où tu te souciais bien peu de leur sort. Thor aurait-il changé ton point de vue sur eux ?

La mâchoire du dieu de la malice se crispa et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, reconnaissant parfaitement le ton moqueur pour celui qu'il avait pendant si longtemps considéré comme son père.

\- Thor n'a rien changé du tout, pas plus que mon point de vue sur Midgard. Il y a juste...des exceptions.

\- Des exceptions ? répéta Odin avec un sourire amusé, le dévisageant sans bouger.

\- Une...exception, reprit alors Loki après un instant d'hésitation, jetant malgré lui un regard vers Tony qui le lui renvoya, troublé, avant qu'un sourire presque doux prenne place sur ses lèvres.

\- On peut sauver tout le monde. La Terre, Asgard et tout le reste, mais nous avons besoin de Gungnir, monsieur, lâcha Tony en direction d'Odin, la voix hésitante de s'adresser à quelqu'un de si puissant mais aussi déterminé.

Le Père-de-toute-chose se tourna vers lui, l'observant d'une manière qui le rendit mal à l'aise, sans savoir que le dieu ne faisait que remarquer la proximité du mortel avec son fils adoptif, tous les deux sur le point de protéger l'autre en cas d'attaque surprise. Et soudain, il posa sa question, hors-contexte dans une telle situation mais pourtant si essentielle :

\- Mortel, comment s'est comporté Loki avec vous ?

Plus que surpris, le milliardaire renvoya un regard incertain vers le géant des glaces qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules puis lui faire signe de parler, l'air tout aussi perplexe que lui. Hésitant un instant, Tony leur jeta un regard à tous les deux avant de répondre, incertain :

\- Il ne m'a rien fait de mal, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir...?

Voyant qu'Odin ne réagissait absolument pas, pas plus que Loki, il baissa les yeux vers le sol et un sourire s'imprima malgré lui sur son visage alors que les paroles fuyaient de sa bouche :

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie plus d'une fois ces dernières semaines, en vérité, tant et si bien que j'ai arrêté de compter. Bon, il m'a foutu dans des emmerdes pas possibles aussi, mais eh, je suppose qu'il ne peut pas y avoir que des bons côtés à tout ça. Et j'ai toujours du mal à digérer cette histoire de pomme, mais-

\- De pomme ? répéta un peu brusquement Odin, sortant de son mutisme pour les regarder tour à tour, avant de fixer Loki pour de bon et demander : Que veux-t-il dire par là ?

Une nouvelle grimace apparut sur le visage du jötun et Tony s'approcha inconsciemment de lui, son épaule de métal s'appuyant sur la sienne en guise de soutien silencieux, et le dieu avoua :

\- Tony- le mortel, se reprit-il, était en train de mourir après que nous ayons tenté d'arrêter Exoh, j'ai donc du lui donner le reste de la pomme d'or.

Odin ne releva même pas le fait qu'il avait volé une pomme, où qu'il semblait en avoir déjà donné des morceaux au mortel avant de lui faire manger le reste, et se contenta de fixer l'humain avec un certain amusement, constatant à voix haute :

\- Donc, vous êtes comme nous à présent.

\- Je ne suis pas- commença Stark d'un air menaçant, avançant d'un pas dans sa direction.

Il fut stoppé par la main de Loki qui attrapa son bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. Tony lui renvoya un regard de fureur mais l'autre se contenta de secouer la tête, et ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence - cela aurait pu paraître étrange pour certains, mais Odin savait qu'ils devaient sûrement communiquer par la pensée, ce qui ne l'étonna même pas. Ce qui le surprenait, c'est qu'un simple mortel - plus si mortel que cela - ait réussit à changer Loki a ce point, et cela ne fit que confirmer le choix qu'il souhaitait faire.

Avançant vers les deux autres immortels, le Père-de-toute-chose se planta devant Tony, lui tendant Gungnir à bout de bras avant de dire sous leur regard stupéfié :

\- Prenez la lance.

Choqué, Stark se contenta de le fixer d'un air hébété, et ce fut Loki qui finalement posa sa question, tout aussi surpris que lui :

\- Pourquoi changer d'avis maintenant ?

Un petit sourire amusé se glissa sur le visage du dieu avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- Il est vrai que j'abandonnai peut-être la bataille trop tôt. Car si un mortel a réussit à t'apprivoiser, nul doute qu'il saura se servir de Gungnir avec sagesse, peut-être même plus que toi.

Loki lui renvoya un regard à la foix furieux et vexé et sa réponse fusa :

\- Il ne m'a pas apprivoisé.

Odin se contenta d'avoir un rire grave à ces mots, et cela fit écarquiller les yeux du jötun - parce qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il l'avait entendu rire de la sorte, et cela lui réchauffait le coeur, qu'il soit maudit.

Souriant un peu, Tony se contenta quant à lui d'avancer une main vers l'arme divine, enroulant ses doigts autour du manche doré, écarquillant les yeux en sentant l'énergie surpuissante que semblait dégager Gungnir. Surpris par la légèreté de l'arme, le nouvel immortel la tint contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'un ennemi surgisse de nulle part pour la lui arracher alors qu'Odin reculait un peu.

\- Et vous, comment allez-vous vous défendre, pè- Odin ? se reprit Loki.

Son air hésitant sur le dernier mot arracha un sourire au vieux dieu qui se contenta de désigner les lieux, répondant :

\- Ces lieux sont déblayés pour l'instant. Et sinon, je suis bien loin d'être démuni.

A ces mots, il venait de tapoter son côté droit où se trouvait une épée, et nulle doute qu'il possédait également bien d'autres armes cachées dans tous les recoins de son armure rutilante. Il releva la tête avant de reprendre, changeant aussitôt de sujet :

\- Tentez de le vaincre avec Gungnir en premier lieu. Je le répète encore - et son ton se fit plus froid - le Tesseract est une source d'énergie incroyable, et il serait une tragédie de le perdre, alors ne le détruisez que s'il n'y a aucune autre solution, où je ferai en sorte de vous faire payer cela.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Tony se contenta d'acquiescer alors que Loki restait silencieux à ses côtés - Odin acceptait de leur laisser une chance mais ce serait la seule, et ce dernier n'oubliait pas ses intérêts pour autant, évidemment, cela aurait été trop facile.

Adressant un dernier signe au roi, Loki s'empara rapidement de la hanche recouverte de métal blanc de Tony et les téléporta, droit devant la salle des coffres.

* * *

Les deux immortels arrivèrent la seconde suivante devant une gigantesque porte recouverte d'or - ce qui ne changeait donc pas vraiment du reste du palais - qui était fermée et impénétrable. Jetant un regard dans le couloir principal un peu plus loin, Tony se tourna ensuite vers Loki et demanda :

\- On ne devrait pas attendre que Thor ne nous rejoigne, ou qu'on aille le chercher ?

\- On a pas le temps pour ça, fit remarquer le dieu en approchant des battants dorés qu'il observa avec attention. Je suis déjà étonné qu'Exoh ne soit pas encore ici...

\- Il s'est peut-être tout simplement téléporté à l'intérieur ? suggéra l'Iron man en revenant vers lui.

\- Impossible, il y a une sorte de mécanisme magique qui bloque la téléportation, expliqua le dieu en désignant les murs sur le côté, comme si la réponse se trouvait là. On doit entrer de la seule autre manière possible, c'est-à-dire grâce à Gungnir. Viens par-là.

Stark haussa un sourcil à l'ordre mais obtempéra, approchant à la porte dorée qui semblait presque vibrer de pouvoir jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le métal luisant sembla repérer l'aura que dégageait l'arme d'Odin car soudainement, une sorte de large encoche se dévoila dans le mur, de la taille de la lame sacrée. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers le jötun, le milliardaire n'hésita pas plus longtemps et leva Gungnir, glissant la pointe de cette dernière dans la fente, créant ainsi un bruit de déclic et de tous un tas de rouages inconnus alors que des symboles apparaissaient par dizaines sur la surface dorée, illuminant le reste des lieux jusqu'au plafond peint de scènes mythiques.

Reculant tous les deux, Tony regarda avec fascination les gigantesques portes s'entrouvrir devant lui dans un bruit sourd. Fixant un instant le dieu de la malice, celui-ci lui fit signe d'avancer et il ne s'en priva pas, se glissant à travers la large ouverture pour arriver en haut de très long escaliers qui tournaient à un angle sur la droite, les murs enserrant les marches recouvertes de dorures. Avançant avec prudence, les deux immortels descendirent les escaliers rapidement, passant plusieurs angles avant de déboucher sur la gigantesque salle des coffres, laissant l'humain bouche bée.

Il s'agissait d'une unique et gigantesque pièce, dont le plafond était si haut qu'on pouvait à peine le voir. Il y avait tellement de choses dorées, que ce soit les murs, le plafond, le sol, les hautes colonnes où même le trésor royal absolument gigantesque, que Tony en avait presque mal aux yeux, obligé de plisser les paupières pour ne pas être aveuglé.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était rien comparé au tas absolument astronomique d'or qui s'entassait à même le sol, dans des coffres et tout le reste, semblable à une cachette de pirates à la Jack Sparrow - ou encore, qu'on pardonne Tony pour son côté geek, au trésor de Smaug caché dans la montagne solitaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, émerveillé, et il s'exclama, se tournant vers son camarade :

\- Bon sang, moi qui me croyait riche, j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi !

Le géant des glaces lui renvoya son sourire, autant amusé qu'attendrit par le regard étincelant de l'Iron man alors que celui-ci descendait en bas, avançant déjà entre les piles d'or, demandant :

\- Est-ce que tu sais où Odin a bien pu placer le Tesseract dans un bordel pareil ?

Le dieu le rejoignit rapidement, regardant tout autour de lui d'un air aussi intrigué. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, cela remontait à plusieurs siècles, et il était accompagné de Thor et Odin. Il était jeune à ce moment-là, et dans son souvenir le butin royal n'était en rien aussi gigantesque, bien qu'il ne comprendrait de toute manière jamais à quoi cela servait d'amasser autant de choses de valeur si on ne s'en servait pas - au contraire de Tony qu'il voyait dépenser sans compter pour ses inventions et ses amis, ce qu'il trouvait tout de même plus plus intelligent à faire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela remontait peut-être à loin mais il se rappelait avec exactitude de cette gigantesque salle, et de celle plus petite à laquelle on ne pouvait accéder qu'avec Gungnir, cachée dans un coin, derrière une haute statue de l'asgardienne Chariva, celle qui avait été la première à offrir la pomme d'or à un mortel - peut-être devrait-il raconter cette histoire à Tony un jour, il était presque certain qu'elle lui plairait.

Lui faisant signe de le suivre, ils avancèrent à travers la fortune asgardienne, impressionnés par les piles si hautes que cela ressemblait à des dunes par-dessus lesquelles il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Il leur fallut encore un moment pour trouver la statue, et encore quelques minutes pour découvrir la porte que cherchait Loki, à moitié cachée derrière un coffre entrouvert de la taille d'une voiture midgardienne et entièrement rempli de pierres précieuses éclatantes.

Une fois que Tony eut ouvert la porte à l'aide de Gungnir, ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur, un peu surpris par la taille standard de la première pièce après s'être trouvé dans une plus grande que la plus grande des cathédrales sur Terre. Il y avait là toutes sortes d'objets qui semblaient vibrer de pouvoir, entreposés sur des étagères où des piédestaux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure des idées d'entasser comme ça tout un tas d'objets hypra puissants, fit remarquer Stark en haussant un sourcil, cherchant le Tesseract du regard.

\- Je l'avais déjà fait remarquer à Odin lorsque j'étais plus jeune et qu'il m'a emmené ici pour la première fois, lâcha Loki d'un air renfrogné. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, je n'étais qu'un gamin qui n'y connaissais rien.

\- Je suppose que tu aurais pu faire cette remarque à un âge plus avancé que cela n'aurait rien changé, maugréa l'ingénieur d'un air agacé - parce qu'il savait ce que c'était, ne pas être considéré assez bien par son géniteur.

Loki confirma d'un signe de tête, continuant de chercher pendant que Tony se rendait dans la seconde salle plus petite pour trouver le cube cosmique. Remarquant que ce dernier ne se trouvait pas ici, il allait pour rejoindre le brun lorsqu'un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la pièce adjacente, ainsi qu'un cri de douleur qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui de Tony. Paniqué, il courut dans la pièce d'à côté, se figeant de stupeur en voyant la scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Le brun avait été projeté au sol, heureusement protégé par son armure d'un blanc éclatant, les mains crispées sur le Tesseract dont la lueur bleue se reflétait sur le métal qui le recouvrait. Face à lui, quelques mètres plus loin se tenait Exoh, un sourire tordu dans un angle inquiétant traversant son visage, tenant nulle autre que Gungnir dans ses mains grises et craquelées. Se demandant dans un coin de sa tête comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce pint, il avança sur le côté en direction de l'ingénieur, guettant tout geste brusque de leur ennemi tout en crachant à ce dernier :

\- Comment as-tu réussi à entrer avec le sortilège empêchant les téléportations ?!

L'autre éclata d'un rire rauque, avançant d'un pas menaçant dans leur direction alors que Tony se relevait avec difficulté sans lâcher le cube cosmique d'un pousse, et répliqua vers le dieu de la malice :

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que mes pouvoirs ont surpassé les sorts des faibles mages d'Asgard ! Je suis persuadé que cela aurait un jeu d'enfant pour toi de t'introduire ici, comme je l'ai fait.

Le jötun ne répondit rien à ce qui ressemblait à un drôle de compliment, puisque l'alien avait raison, et que s'il avait vraiment eut envie de récupérer quelque chose ici, ce n'était pas les médiocres mages ayant jeté des sorts ici qui auraient pu le stopper. Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, le sourire d'Exoh s'accentua et il murmura, l'air moqueur :

\- Donnez-moi le cube, et je vous laisse la vie sauve à tous les deux.

\- Pour combien de temps ?! cracha l'humain d'un air mauvais.

L'autre tourna son regard d'un orange chimique vers lui, le faisant déglutir avec difficulté et il répondit :

\- Tu es intelligent, pour un mortel. Disons jusqu'à ce que tu meurs de vieillesse.

Tony voulut lui cracher qu'il allait attendre longtemps alors, puisqu'il n'était plus si mortel que cela, mais un regard de Loki l'empêcha de donner le fond de sa pensée et il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- Il y a aussi une autre solution, lâcha le géant des glaces d'un ton badin.

\- Et cette solution, quelle est-elle ? demanda Exoh, l'air suspicieux.

Le sourire de Loki se fit large et moqueur sur son visage, alors qu'il répondait vivement :

\- On se débarrasse de toi !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il plaqua une main recouverte de magie émeraude sur le Tesseract, qui se mit à illuminer la pièce jusqu'à les aveugler complètement, et Tony ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient plus sur Asgard.

* * *

Lorsque le brun rouvrit les yeux, il avait les mains toujours figées sur le cube comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne s'enfuit tout seul, et celle de Loki était toujours posée dessus. Alors que ce dernier s'écartait légèrement, l'humain leva les yeux vers lui et voulut demander ce qu'il venait de faire mais ne posa jamais sa question, observant les lieux où ils se trouvaient avec stupéfaction.

Ils se trouvaient sur un gigantesque damier s'étirant à perte de vue. Les dalles noires et blanches rendaient le paysage uniforme, et le ciel consistait en un fond d'un gris perle homogène. Sous le choc, Tony tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de pièces d'échecs géantes à la Harry Potter, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce décor presque lugubre, eux deux et le cube.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda-t-il au jötun.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua honnêtement ce dernier. Je savais que le Tesseract permettait de se déplacer partout dans l'univers avec un peu de magie, et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux affronter Exoh sur un terrain où nous pourrions avoir l'avantage, mais...

\- Un endroit à découvert comme ça n'est pas l'idéal, termina l'ingénieur à sa place. Et en plus, Exoh a disparu.

Une grimace s'étira sur le visage du plus vieux à ces mots - cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, c'était sûr et certain !

\- Tu pourrais le réutiliser ? proposa l'humain en désignant le cube bleu.

\- Et laisser Exoh là ? Non, il finirait par rentrer avec sa magie, et on devrait l'affronter de toute manière. D'autant plus qu'on ne peut pas rentrer sans Gungnir, ou Odin nous jettera aux fers.

\- Il le fera de toute manière si on détruit le Tesseract, et c'est ce qu'on a prévu, fit remarquer le nouvel immortel avec un sourire amusé.

Le dieu de la malice se contenta de rouler des yeux et se mit à avancer, ignorant ostensiblement Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda ce dernier, intrigué.

\- Je cherche cet imbécile d'alien. Il faut qu'on lui fasse la peau, je te rappelle.

\- Et s'il n'avait pas été transporté ici en même temps que nous, qu'il est resté à Asgard ?

\- Je l'ai vu disparaître, lui aussi, et ça m'étonnerai que le cube l'ai envoyé à un autre endroit que nous, répondit le géant des glaces.

Stark se contenta d'un grognement agacé en guise de réponse mais finit par lui emboîter le pas, gardant précieusement le cube dans une main, guettant au moindre geste brusque - même si les lieux étaient tellement déserts et à découvert qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait être surpris, mais on ne savait jamais.

Malgré tout, Tony n'était pas reconnu pour sa patience ni son habilité à rester silencieux, aussi ne fallut-il pas longtemps avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, demandant d'un ton badin, mais chargé de sous-entendus :

\- Il y a vraiment quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Un ricanement à peine étouffé lui répondit, ainsi qu'un sourcil moqueur haussé dans sa direction avant que Loki ne réponde :

\- Sérieusement, je vais finir par me poser des questions sur tes facultés d'élocution.

Tony se contenta de grogner d'un air faussement vexé, lui jetant un regard noir peu crédible avant de répliquer :

\- J'ai jamais été très doué pour...tout ça.

\- Tout ça quoi ? releva le géant des glaces sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

\- Pour parler, en général...et puis, tu m'as très bien compris, de toute manière.

\- Absolument pas, tu devrais être plus explicite car je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

Le milliardaire lui renvoya un regard noir avant de baisser les yeux, l'air gêné, étirant encore son sourire amusé qui disparut brusquement lorsque l'ancien humain demanda, hésitant :

\- Si on arrive à se sortir de toute cette merde avec Exoh, et Odin...que comptes-tu faire ensuite ?

L'ingénieur regarda avec inquiétude les épaules du dieu se tendre, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à une telle question. Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de détourner cette dernière, incapable de donner une réponse :

\- Et toi alors, que veux-tu faire ?

\- C'est à toi de répondre, je t'ai posé la question en premier, répliqua Stark sans hésiter, le fixant d'un regard toutefois incertain.

Loki soupira lourdement en guise de réponse, se stoppant finalement dans sa marche sur une dalle noire, Tony se figeant sur une blanche juste à côté de lui - et c'était comme un douloureux rappel de ce qu'ils étaient sensés être l'un pour l'autre, mais aucun d'eux ne voyait plus cela en noir et blanc, juste des nuances de gris qu'ils semblaient être les seuls à percevoir.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua honnêtement le dieu de la malice en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que...enfin, que tout ça finirait d'une telle manière.

\- C'est pareil de mon côté, lâcha Tony en s'obstinant à baisser les yeux. Et puis, il y a cette histoire de pomme d'or...

Relevant la tête et remarquant que le plus vieux semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, Tony l'interrompit en ajoutant aussitôt :

\- Ne t'excuse pas à propos de cela. Je sais que tu ne le regrettes pas le moins du monde.

Un sourire un peu figé apparut sur le visage du dieu et il répondit :

\- Je ne comptais pas m'excuser. J'ai fait cela pour te sauver la vie, et puis...et parce que je refusais l'idée de te perdre.

Tony eut un pauvre sourire à ces mots et répliqua :

\- Tu te rappelles qu'on est sensés être ennemis ? Les autres Avengers et le SHIELD ne laisseront jamais passer ça. Ils ne te laisseront pas repartir comme ça, même près tes dernières "bonnes actions".

\- C'est pour ça que dès que nous en aurons fini avec nos problèmes, je ferais en sorte de disparaître de la circulation.

L'estomac du brun sembla se contracter à ces mots et il déglutit avec difficulté, détournant son regard devenu affolé du visage du jötun, incapable de lui montrer à quel point cette décision le chamboulait. Il le savait pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si Loki allait venir s'installer à la tour, et puis pourquoi au juste ? Pour lui ?! Qui pensait-il berner ainsi, alors que le dieu pouvait se rendre n'importe où ? Il n'allait pas se laisser enchaîner à la tour juste pour ses beaux yeux alors qu'il avait le reste de l'univers à sa disposition.

\- Et tu viendras avec moi.

Tony redressa brusquement la tête à ces mots, le fixant avec une stupeur non dissimulée, lâchant du bout des lèvres, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu :

\- Pardon ?!

\- Pas besoin de t'excuser, répondit le dieu avec un petit sourire amusé, reprenant presque aussitôt son sérieux pour répéter : tu viendras avec moi. Tu es encore loin d'avoir vu tout ce qui était intéressant dans l'univers.

\- Je ne...enfin Loki, je ne peux pas quitter la Terre comme ça ! éclata l'humain. J'ai des obligations, et-

\- Des obligations ?! répéta le dieu comme s'il avait des épines coincées dans la gorge. Auprès de qui exactement, les Avengers ?! Certes, ils m'ont aidé à te sauver la vie, et ils te considèrent sûrement comme un ami, mais... après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait endurer, ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais penser à ton bonheur avant le leur ?

\- Qui te dit que ça me plairait de me trimballer sur des planètes dont les trois quarts sont couvertes d'habitants hostiles ? charria Tony, tentant de prendre le tout avec humour.

\- Je t'en prie ! A chaque nouvelle planète on aurait dit un gosse qui a eut ses cadeaux de Noël en avance ! répliqua Loki d'un air exaspéré.

\- Attends, tu sais ce qu'est Noël, toi ?! s'étonna l'humain avec de grands yeux.

Le géant des glaces se contenta de pousser un grognement de frustration en guise de réponse, puis répliqua :

\- Peu importe, là n'est pas la question ! Je sais que tu en as envie !

Tony allait de nouveau protester mais le dieu ne lui en laissa pas le temps, avançant vers lui jusqu'à prendre ses mains dans les siennes. L'un comme l'autre n'étaient pas habitués au contact entre eux, et ils restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Tony n'ose relever les yeux jusqu'à lui, et que Loki ne rajoute avec plus de douceur qu'auparavant :

\- Tu t'es bien assez sacrifié ces dernières années pour des gens qui ne te sont même pas reconnaissants, Tony. Tu dois faire ce que tu as envie, et pas ce dont on attend de toi, tu comprends ?

Un faible sourire se glissa sur le visage du brun et il fit remarquer :

\- J'aurai jamais pensé entendre ce genre de choses de ta part...

\- De qui pensais-tu entendre ça, alors ? questionna Loki d'un air intrigué.

Tony haussa les épaules sans répondre, son esprit répliquant faiblement "Steve" ou encore "Rhodes" mais il était bien loin du compte. Finalement, qui aurait cru que ce serait le dieu qu'il détestait encore quelques semaines plus tôt qui se souciait le plus de son bien-être ?

\- Alors, viendras-tu avec moi ? J'ai tellement de choses que tu dois voir, ajouta le jötun face à son silence presque obstiné.

Tony tenta de résister à la proposition, vraiment, il essaya, mais il ne fit cependant pas long feu face au regard insistant du dieu - les avait-il toujours eus si verts, bon sang ?! - et soupira d'un air faussement ennuyé, avant de finalement sourire et de répondre :

\- Je viendrais.

Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant l'air ravi du dieu qu'il ne chercha même pas à lui dissimuler, mais ajouta aussitôt :

\- Par contre, on reviendra parfois sur Terre, c'est mon compromis !

Loki haussa une épaule, montrant bien que ce détail l'importait peu - il venait tout de même d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait - avant de le tirer finalement contre lui, l'enlaçant de manière un peu gauche, comme cette fois-là dans l'atelier après que Tony ait si bien réagit face à son apparence de jötun. L'ingénieur sembla d'ailleurs un peu gêné, s'agitant dans son armure qui rendait le câlin vraiment étrange avant de lui rendre son étreinte du mieux qu'il pouvait, faisant remarquer dans un sourire amusé :

\- En fait, t'es vraiment en manque d'affection. Tu devrais accepter les câlins d'ours de Thor, je t'assure qu'il n'attend que ça et ça te ferait le plus grand bien.

Le dieu grommela en guise de réponse, l'air frustré et s'éloigna de lui, envoyant un regard noir peur crédible, reportant finalement son regard sur le paysage noir et blanc s'étendant à perte de vue, faisant remarquer :

\- Bon, on s'y remet ? On a un alien à retrouver.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, comme d'habitude ! :)

Ensuite, je pense que vous comprenez mieux quand je parlais de faire la fanfic plus longue ! :D J'en avais déjà parlé avec quelques lecteurs, que je voulais faire une fanfic où ces deux rigolos se baladent dans l'espace et qu'il leur arrive des trucs - mais je me suis dit qu'au lieu de faire encore une autre fic sur ce sujet (alors que j'en ai déjà pleins en préparation!) eh bien je pouvais faire ça dans celle ci ! :D J'espère que l'idée vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! ^^

Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire mis à part ça, donc on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite, laissez une petite review en passant et d'ici là portez-vous bien c:


	15. L'échiquier des dieux

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits louveteaux (quoi, c'est le quinzième chapitre, j'ai plus aucune originalité en surnom là, faut pas m'en vouloir ! XD) comment ça va ? *tousse* On ne parlera pas des vacances bientôt finies ici, c'est un sujet banni...

Quoiqu'il en soit, moi ça roule ! XD Je suis toujours en plein travaux et je suis juste complètement épuisée ! x') J'ai également finalement commencé à écrire la dernière partie de ma fic A tous ceux que j'ai aimés, pour ceux qui l'ont lue ! :D J'en ai fait environ la moitié et je veux mourir car c'est trop long ;-; Elle arrivera dans la semaine en tout cas !:D

Pour en revenir à cette fanfic, Je suis ravie de voir que ma décision de la rallonger à fait l'unanimité ! :D sérieusement, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous ne voulez pas que cette histoire se termine, et elle a encore quelques beaux chapitres devant elle ! :D (ça va partir en live à partir du chapitre 17 où Tony va se mettre dans une situation totalement wtf, mais j'en dis pas plus xD)

Pour l'instant nos deux rigolos doivent en finir avec Exoh ! Je n'en dis donc pas plus et je vous laisse lire de ce pas !:D (en mentionnant quand même que le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude (1k de mots en plus) ce qui n'est pas rien ^^)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : L'échiquier des dieux**

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas quel est cet endroit ? redemanda une nouvelle fois Tony, alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à marcher à travers l'échiquier vide et le ciel d'un gris perle.

\- Oui Tony, je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira de nouveau Loki, l'air exaspéré. J'ai juste voulu actionner le Tesseract avec ma magie et ils nous a automatiquement envoyés ici.

\- Pourtant, cela me rappelle quelque chose à moi, maintenant que j'y réfléchis vraiment...

Ces mots firent se figer le dieu de la malice qui se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec surprise, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de demander, véritablement intrigué :

\- Et cela te rappelle quoi, exactement ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur la mythologie nordique et-

Loki s'arrêta de nouveau alors qu'il avait déjà reprit sa marche, lui jetant un drôle de regard et l'humain grogna :

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as lu ces textes basés sur nous ?

Tony haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- Cela pouvait toujours m'être utile, c'est tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça me rappelle quelque chose appelé l'échiquier des dieux.

\- Et c'est quoi, exactement ? continua le jötun en continuant d'avancer, lui jetant un regard attentif.

\- Je ne sais plus trop, une histoire de jugement, où les dieux ayant trop joué avec la vie d'autrui finissaient, mais pas plus d'indications...répondit le brun en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- D'accord, on va éviter de rester dans le coin alors, on explose Exoh et on dégage.

Tony ne le lui fit pas répéter deux fois et ils accélérèrent le pas, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux - après l'explication de l'ingénieur, les dalles noires et blanches semblaient presque les narguer, et rien ne semblait bouger malgré le fait qu'ils avançaient depuis longtemps.

\- Et si on restait coincés ici ?! s'affola soudain Tony avec de grands yeux effrayés.

\- On peut toujours utiliser ma magie, arrête un peu de paniquer, railla le dieu sans même lui prêter attention.

Ils continuèrent inlassablement leur route, et l'ingénieur parvint à rester silencieux sans trop savoir comment, mais finit se figer presque dix minutes plus tard, plissant les yeux à la limite du damier et du ciel gris à l'horizon.

\- On dirait que quelque chose approche, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Ces mots firent se figer son camarade qui fixa lui aussi la ligne à peine visible séparant la terre du ciel morne. Là-bas, à peine visible vu les couleurs ternes, une sorte de forme blanche compacte semblait avancer droit sur eux. Les deux immortels attendirent, bien trop surpris pour savoir comment réagir mais il s'avéra à force d'attendre que la forme avançait à très grande vitesse, vu comment les dalles noires et blanches étaient englouties sous cette dernière. Laissant le métal recouvrir sa tête pour avoir une meilleure vision grâce à son casque, il fallut quelques secondes à Tony pour identifier ce qui venait vers eux et qu'il lâche, incrédule :

\- Ce sont...des pièces d'échec.

\- Pardon ? ! releva Loki, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

\- Des pièces d'échec, répéta le brun.

S'approchant du dieu de la malice, il tendit le bras jusqu'à effleurer le coin de ses yeux, demandant à ce dernier de rester tranquille alors que le métal recouvrait son regard, lui permettant une meilleure vue.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce- commença-t-il en les voyant à son tour, stupéfait.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, je sais, compléta l'ingénieur pour lui en laissant l'armure quitter le visage du jötun. Tu crois qu'ils viennent nous faire la peau ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais vu leur vitesse on ne pourra pas leur échapper, de toute manière...nous n'avons qu'à attendre.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu veux qu'on attende ? répéta Tony d'un air plus que perplexe.

Le dieu haussa les épaules et répondit :

\- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose de plus ici, et je préfère ne pas utiliser le Tesseract pour filer, on ne sait jamais où il pourrait nous envoyer...et puis de toute manière, on ne peut pas partir sans la tête d'Exoh au bout d'une pique.

\- Au bout d'une-

\- C'est une façon de parler, Tony, répliqua le dieu en roulant des yeux, une grimace moqueuse se glissant sur son visage.

Le brun se contenta de grogner en guise de réponse et se mit à faire les cent pas, jetant des coups d'oeil réguliers vers les pièces qui avançaient vers eux. Au fur et à mesure de la progression, les deux immortels purent les détailler clairement : il s'agissait là de gens tout à fait normaux de prime abord, mais Loki comprenait pourquoi Tony les avait comparés à des pièces d'échec - ils portaient tous des armures d'un blanc étincelant, tout autant que celle de l'ingénieur à vrai dire, si bien que ce dernier semblait presque à sa place dans ce décor aseptisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony était revenu près de lui, se plantant devant les nouveaux arrivants en redressant le menton, regardant la petite troupe en blanc s'arrêter devant eux. Ces derniers étaient silencieux, et ils s'écartèrent bientôt pour laisser passer une femme - une Tour, devinèrent-ils immédiatement. Elle était étonnamment grande, portant une armure étrangement longiligne, lisse et une sorte de lourde coiffe de pierre décorée à la manière des créneaux d'un château sur ses cheveux d'un blond platine presque blanc attachés en un chignon serré. Elle avait la main posée sur une épée tout aussi longue et effilée qu'une de ses fines jambes, et cela leur fit une drôle d'impression de la voir s'incliner très bas devant eux tout en s'exclamant d'une voix claironnante :

\- Messieurs, nous vous cherchions.

\- C'est ce que nous avions cru comprendre, il n'y a que nous ici, de toute manière, répliqua presque aussitôt Tony sans savoir tenir sa langue, un sourire amusée prenant place sur son visage.

Loki roula légèrement des yeux dans sa direction et voulut lui faire une remarque mais la Tour ne lui en laissa pas le temps et tourna la tête vers le milliardaire, répondant aussitôt :

\- Vous n'êtes pourtant pas seuls ici. Votre ennemi est là également, et il arrive à la tête de la Faction noire par le nord.

\- Notre ennemi, vous voulez dire Exoh ? demanda l'Iron man.

\- Attendez, c'est quoi cette Faction noire ?! ajouta Loki, pas très rassuré pour la suite des évènements.

La Tour les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose qu'elle était la seule à savoir puis répondit :

\- Il s'agit en effet de celui que vous appelez Exoh. Quant à la faction...nous sommes nous-même la Faction blanche, destinés à vous aider dans votre combat.

\- Je ne comprends rien, c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ! s'agaça Tony en avançant d'un pas presque menaçant vers elle.

La femme ne fit aucun geste vers lui, mais le dieu de la malice remarqua la manière dont sa main se crispa davantage sur son épée, alors qu'elle redressait la tête, les toisant légèrement pour répondre :

\- Nous avons utilisé le Tesseract pour vous envoyer ici tous les trois sur l'Échiquier des dieux. Ici sont jugés les inconscients qui jouent aux dieux, et les dieux qui sont devenus dangereux.

Tony et Loki se jetèrent un regard et presque aussitôt l'ingénieur demanda, plus qu'intrigué :

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir avec ce genre d'énergumènes ?

Un ricanement parcourut la Faction blanche, crispant les épaules de l'ancien humain qui leur jeta un regard noir, se sentant traîné dans la boue et humilié d'un simple rire parcourant la troupe sans savoir pourquoi. S'approchant encore de Loki sans y prendre garde, il écouta la Tour lui expliquer, d'un ton froid et dénué d'intérêt comme depuis qu'elle était arrivée :

\- C'est pourtant une parfaite description de ce que vous êtes. Vous, Anthony Edward Stark, qui passez votre temps à défier la mort comme si c'était un jeu, mais provoquez celle des autres de bien des manières, et nous ne parlerons même pas de vos missiles quelques années plus tôt.

Elle se tourna vers le jötun et continua de son ton monocorde :

\- Quant à vous, Loki Laufeyson, il y a tellement d'horreurs que vous avez commises qu'il me faudrait la journée pour les dénombrer, et pensez bien que la nuit ne tombe pas ici, ça vous laisse une idée de la longueur de la liste. Si je ne devais en citer qu'une, ce serait sûrement la tentative d'asservissement de Midgard.

Les deux immortels grimacèrent de concert, mais Tony était loin de se laisser démonter et répliqua aussitôt, furieux :

\- On est plus comme ça ! Si vous en savez autant sur nous, vous savez aussi qu'on a plus rien fait de tout cela !

\- C'est exact, concéda la Tour. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici. Exoh est l'un de ces êtres se prenant pour dieu. Il a obtenu le pouvoir, mais contrairement vous Anthony, il l'utilise à bien mauvais escient. Le fait que nous puissions faire d'une pierre trois coups en vous amenant ici en même temps était une heureuse coïncidence. Vous vous êtes déjà presque entièrement rachetés de vos erreurs auprès des juges que nous sommes, et vous débarrasser d'Exoh en sera le final - il est devenu trop puissant pour que nous puissions nous en débarrasser seuls.

\- En gros, vous voulez qu'on le tue juste pour nous laisser vivre après ? C'est vraiment trop aimable, railla Loki d'un air mauvais.

\- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, notre patience est limitée et mon épée n'est pas là en guise d'apparat. Vous avez une chance de rester en vie, ne la gaspillez pas.

Les deux camarades se jetèrent un regard puis Tony soupira, passant une main lasse sur son visage - sérieusement, il se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait accepté d'aider Loki à se débarrasser de cet alien psychopathe, bon sang - et c'était pas le genre facile à assommer avec une clé à molette celui-là, loin de là, et c'était bien dommage d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai pas tout suivi, mais on dirait bien qu'on est face à des super gourous en blanc et qu'on va devoir se battre avec eux pour faire la peau à Exoh. Au final, ça ne change pas grand-chose à notre premier objectif, et on va même avoir de l'aide, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Loki se contenta d'acquiescer à ces mots, regardant d'un air intrigué un homme perché sur un cheval tout aussi blanc que la peau de celui qui le montait approcher d'eux - un Cavalier - et s'exclamer :

\- Ce sera à vous de nous guider, votre majesté.

Tony lui jeta un regard en coin avant de chuchoter :

\- Tu crois que c'est lequel de nous, la majesté ?

\- Moi évidemment, qui d'autre ? répondit Loki sur le même ton, l'air amusé.

Le milliardaire allait pour protester mais le Cavalier ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ajoutant :

\- C'est exact, Laufeyson est le roi.

\- Quant à vous Stark, vous êtes la reine, cela va de soi, ajouta la Tour avec un micro sourire amusé, à peine visible sur ses lèvres fines et blanches comme de la neige.

\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?! s'exclama l'ancien humain d'un air offensé. pourquoi c'est lui le roi et pas moi ?!

Le géant des glaces poussa un lourd soupir face à l'attitude enfantine de son camarade alors que la blonde face à eux expliquait :

\- La Reine est celle qui a le plus de mouvement possible aux échecs, comme vous le permets votre armure, et elle est de ce fait redoutable et bien souvent difficile à piéger, presque invincible. A contrario, le Roi possède des mouvements plus limités, mais ses autres capacités, telles que la magie dans le cas de Loki, sont des avantages indéniables qui font qu'il reste le plus puissant des deux. le choix nous paraît donc logique.

Tony se contenta de grommeler d'un air boudeur à ces mots à la logique imparable, plissant le nez d'un air mécontent, en tentant d'ignorer ce que sous-entendait leurs nouveaux titres sur eux, avant de finalement se tourner vers Loki et faire remarquer :

\- Je te préviens, si on ressort vivant de ce coin pourri, je veux garder mon titre de Reine de la Faction blanche.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire - apparemment Tony semblait déjà s'être remis du titre accordé aux femmes, s'en vantant déjà.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, lâcha-t-il d'un air amusé.

Se tournant ensuite vers la Tour, il ajouta :

\- Ma dame, vous nous avez indiqué qu'ils viendraient pas le nord, est-ce exact ?

\- En effet, c'est correct, confirma la femme avec un sourire appréciateur face à l'appellation que venait de lui donner le géant des glaces. A présent, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils marchent jusqu'à nous. Exoh est assez stupide pour vous chercher ici et vous faire la peau, nous n'allons pas nous fatiguer à aller à sa rencontre.

* * *

Il fallut presque deux heures pour qu'une masse noire et compacte se montre à l'horizon, et entre temps tous s'étaient assis sur le damier, et Tony avait finit par s'assoupir sur l'épaule de Loki, ce dernier cherchant à bouger le moins possible pour le laisser se reposer en prévision de leur combat. Lorsque Tour - elle leur avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi, même s'il y avait pourtant une seconde Tour - lui désigna la Faction noire en approche, il acquiesça et reporta son attention sur Tony, presque désolé de devoir le réveiller maintenant, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Il sentit le brun remuer contre lui, son armure étincelante de blanc s'appuyant lourdement sur son torse avant que Stark ne finisse par ouvrir les yeux, tombant immédiatement dans les émeraudes du dieu.

\- Hey, lâcha ce dernier, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de le voir se réveiller ainsi entre ses bras.

\- Hey, répéta Tony d'une voix encore endormie, se redressant un peu avant de s'étirer après lui avoir adressé un sourire ensommeillé qui lui affola le coeur.

Le brun remarqua aussitôt la Faction qui approchait à grande vitesse et s'avança vers Tour, demandant aussitôt :

\- Peut-être que je pourrais aller réduire leurs effectifs avec quelques coups de répulseurs dans leurs rangs ?

Loki venait de les rejoindre tous les deux, ayant entendu la proposition de l'ancien mortel et fronçant les sourcils parce que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. La Tour ne semblait pas non plus encline à le laisser faire puisqu'elle s'exclama :

\- La Reine est très importante et ne doit en aucun cas être séparée du Roi ni mise au devant sans une ligne de Pions pour la protéger.

Un grondement bas s'échappa des lèvres de l'ingénieur, agacé d'être stoppé dans son idée qui était pourtant la meilleure selon lui - après tout, il était le seul à voler ici entre les deux Factions, bon sang - sursautant de surprise lorsqu'il sentit Loki poser une main sur son flanc et assurer à Tour :

\- Il ne s'éloignera pas de moi.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, grogna le nouvel immortel en soulevant un sourcil, prenant un air perplexe.

\- Je veux juste que tu restes en vie, répliqua le jötun en haussant les épaules.

\- Très bien, on dira que ça va pour cette fois, même si je trouve ça stupide de ne pas me laisser faire.

Ils regardèrent sans un mot la Faction blanche se placer devant eux et sur leurs côtés à la manière des pièces posées sur l'échiquier - bien qu'ils soient étrangement plus nombreux que le nombre standard de pièce, tournant à une centaine au lieu des seize habituels. Plus les noirs approchaient, et plus ils pouvaient les discerner - ils n'avaient pas l'air mauvais ou patibulaires, bien au contraire, ils semblaient tout aussi indifférents que les blancs. En réalité, seul la masse gigantesque d'Exoh semblait trembler de fureur, sa main crispée sur le manche de Gungnir avec lequel il souhait très certainement les empaler joyeusement tous les deux - et Tony remarqua seulement en cet instant à quel point tout cela était manichéen, et ridicule. Une chose est sûre, en se réveillant ce matin il ne pensait pas qu'il allait jouer à une version hypra violente des échecs tout en étant considéré lui-même comme la Reine - putain, ça ressemblait à un remake foireux du premier Harry Potter - qu'on pardonne de nouveau son côté geek, merci bien.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux Factions entrèrent brusquement en collision qu'il se rendit compte d'à quel point la situation était surréaliste.

Sans hésiter, il s'éleva dans le ciel d'un gris terne du champ de bataille, repérant Exoh en train d'éventrer l'un des Cavaliers blancs avec Gungnir et l'arrêta au dernier moment avec un coup de répulseur directement vers ses pompes de liquide jaune - malheureusement, il avait dû les renforcer depuis que Loki avait réussit à en briser une car cela le repoussa seulement sans rien faire d'autre. Jurant, Tony remarqua également qu'il avait attiré l'attention de l'alien sur lui et battit en retraite aussitôt, cherchant une autre arme du regard, repérant aussitôt l'épée abandonnée d'un Pion blanc un peu plus loin. S'en emparant, il fut plus que surpris de sa légèreté et s'envola avec, décidé à approcher d'Exoh par la voie des airs pour le blesser, remarquant du coin de l'oeil la magie émeraude de Loki fuser à travers les rangs - seule couleur qui semblait à peine à sa place sur le damier où tout était noir et blanc - même lui et son armure étincelante d'un blanc de nacre.

Remarquant que la Faction noire semblait protéger Exoh de toute attaque, l'entourant de tous les côtés Tony décida de s'attaquer à eux pour réduire leurs rangs en premier lieu, se jetant au combat contre un Fou noir, qui portait une tenue sombre et extravagante, dont les clochettes de son chapeau couleur nuit produisaient un bruit sinistre. La pièce d'échec para habilement son coup à l'aide de sa courte rapière, ripostant en tentant de perforer le torse du brun. Malheureusement pour son ennemi, la lame ne fit que frotter contre l'armure de Tony, incapable de percer le métal liquide et l'immortel profita de cette ouverture pour trancher le bras du Fou, du sang noir s'écoulant de la plaie avant qu'il en s'effondre sans un cri, tel une poupée de chiffon. Déstabilisé par ce peu de réaction, le milliardaire s'en éloigna, son épée blanche tâchée de sang noir, cherchant de nouveau Exoh des yeux. Il était persuadé de pouvoir récupérer Gungnir s'il le voulait...

S'approchant avec lenteur en esquivant les membres des deux factions qui se décimaient à une vitesse impressionnante - il venait de voir leur première Tour s'effondrer, le corps désarticulé -, il parvint sans trop savoir par quel miracle à arriver dans le dos de l'alien. Déterminé, il resserra sa main sur son épée et la leva, parvenant à produire une large entaille dans le dos de son ennemi.

Exoh se retourna brusquement avec un rugissement de fureur, brandissant la lance d'Odin vers lui, manquant de peu de décapiter l'ancien humain qui n'en menait pas large du tout.

\- Hey, belle baston, hein ? ricana Tony d'un air pas du tout serein.

\- Où est mon Tesseract ?! lui cracha l'autre en guise de salutation.

\- Alors là, mauvaise réponse, répliqua le brun en esquivant de peu la lame dorée de Gungnir, faisant un bon en arrière et bousculant une des dernières pièces d'échec encore debout - les troupes s'étaient entretuées à une vitesse affolante et il ne restait plus qu'un Cavalier, un Pion et une Tour noir, et du côté des blancs le nombre n'était pas plus élevé. Loki tentait de se débarrasser du Cavalier noir plus que coriace à l'aide d'un des Pions blancs restants, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet en direction de Tony.

Ce dernier leva son arme, dirigeant la pointe droit vers l'une des pompes d'Exoh qui repoussa son coup, faisant tournoyer la lance d'Odin comme si elle ne pesait rien, obligeant l'ingénieur à reculer, parant avec difficulté les coups grâce à son épée, soufflant sous l'effort de plus en plus difficile à maintenir. Pinçant les lèvres, son regard s'illumina en percevant une ouverture et sa lame fendit l'air, tranchant une partie du poignet de l'alien comme s'il s'était agit de beurre, et ce dernier lâcha Gungnir en rugissant de fureur. Sans attendre, Tony donna un coup de pied dans cette dernière, l'envoyant en direction de Loki mais Exoh en profita pour se jeter sur lui à mains nues, arrachant son épée pour la jeter au loin à son tour et l'attraper par le coup, le soulevant de terre. Lâchant un glapissement misérable, Stark tenta de se dégager, portant ses mains à celle de son adversaire qui lui écrasait la trachée, relevant la tête en quête d'un peu d'air.

\- Ça suffit !

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête en direction de Loki - enfin, autant que Tony puisse le faire, ainsi empoigné par son ennemi. Le dieu de la malice avait récupéré Gungnir, éliminant ainsi le dernier de la Faction noire - et il restait seulement un Pion et un Fou du côté des blancs. Lentement, le plus vieux sortit le cube cosmique de sous son armure, que Stark lui avait confié avant le début de la bataille, le laissant tomber au sol, à portée de la lame de la lance, prêt à le briser au moindre geste d'Exoh.

\- Lâche-le où je brise le Tesseract, prévint Loki, fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

L'alien se contenta d'éclater d'un rire rauque, resserrant sa prise sur le cou de Tony par la même occasion, se débattant en vain pour s'enfuir, ses coups, même avec la force de son armure, restant totalement inutiles.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Loki ! Je sais très bien qu'à le seconde où je l'aurai libéré, tu briseras mon cube ! Tu vas tout d'abord me le rendre et après, je consentirais à libérer ton ami.

\- C'est hors de question, tu le lâches et après, je te donnes le Tesseract.

\- Il semblerait que nous allons arriver dans une impasse, commenta leur adversaire avec un sourire mauvais.

Loki serra les dents, jetant un coup d'oeil à l'ingénieur qui le fixait d'un air affolé mais terriblement silencieux, le visage levé pour récupérer le plus d'air possible.

\- Je sais que tu veux le briser. Ce que je me demande, c'est est-ce que tu seras prêt à sacrifier ta Reine pour cela ?

Le jötun fixa un instant Tony - il semblait l'évaluer du regard, d'une manière qui inquiéta soudainement l'humain, et il sentit son coeur se glacer lorsque le dieu de la malice s'exclama :

\- Alors vas-y, brise-lui le cou.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que cela sembla surprendre Exoh autant que Tony, puisque les deux le fixèrent avec de grands yeux choqués. L'alien sembla le premier à se reprendre, secouant la tête avant de faire remarquer d'un air moqueur :

\- Ton bluff est absolument ridicu-

\- Je ne bluffe pas, le coupa brusquement Loki sans même jeter un regard en direction de l'ancien humain. S'il doit mourir pour t'empêcher de détruire les mondes, je ferai ce choix.

Il fixa un instant Tony - la manière dont les prunelles couleur orge grillée de ce dernier s'accrochaient avec désespoir aux siennes, et lui renvoya un regard morne avant de revenir à Exoh, faisant remarquer :

\- Après tout, il m'a aidé jusque là à trouver le Tesseract pour le détruire, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin de lui maintenant.

Le gémissement misérable qui échappa à Tony à ces mots fut totalement ignoré, alors que sa poigne se faisait moins assurée sur le bras d'Exoh et qu'il demandait, la voix peu assurée :

\- C'est une blague Loki, c'est ça ? T'es pas sérieux ?

Le dieu ne lui jeta même pas un regard, continuant de fixer Exoh d'un air impassible.

\- Tu mens, assura ce dernier, sûr de lui.

\- Si tu es persuadé que je mens, tue-le, vas-y, il ne m'est plus utile à rien.

Tony referma brutalement la bouche à ces mots, se contentant de fixer Loki en ayant une soudaine impression de froid, comme si ses membres venaient de geler, ou son coeur peut-être, et qu'il regardait le jötun, stupéfait. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une technique du géant des glaces pour lui sauver la peau, voilà tout !

Mais ses dernières certitudes volèrent en éclats lorsque son camarade ajouta :

\- Si tu n'es pas décidé à agir, ce n'est pas mon cas !

Et alors qu'il levait Gungnir pour l'abattre sur le Tesseract, la seule chose que ressentit Tony fut la prise de la main grise et gigantesque d'Exoh qui lui écrasait les os du cou en représailles de son cube qui volait en éclats, et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de mourir fut le regard de Loki - c'était froid, inexpressif.

* * *

Loki riait à gorge déployée.

Les deux membres restants de la Faction blanche, respectivement un Pion et un Fou, le fixaient avec stupéfaction alors qu'il tenait le corps au cou brisé de son camarade entre ses bras, soutenant la tête de Tony de manière à ce que les os soient alignés au reste du corps. Les deux pièces d'échec se jetèrent un regard avant que le Fou ne s'avance, demandant d'une voix basse :

\- Majesté... pourquoi riez-vous de la mort de votre ami ?

Le sourire du dieu de la malice se fit plus large et il secoua la tête, leur jetant à peine un regard, bien trop focalisé sur le corps sans vie entre ses bras, repoussant une mèche de cheveux tombant sur le front de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier passait son temps à ne pas protéger sa tête avec le métal liquide, et voilà où cela les avait menés. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, et il continuait de rire, alors que les deux pièces d'échecs se regardaient en coin, se demandant sûrement si le chagrin l'avait rendu fou, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

\- Lorsqu'on a affronté Exoh la première fois, il savait que Tony était mortel. Mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent.

Loki releva vers eux, un large sourire amusé aux lèvres et lâcha :

\- Et croyez-moi, j'ai jamais vu aucun immortel mourir pour un cou brisé.

\- Vous semblez sûr de cela, fit remarquer le Pion, un simple soldat d'infanterie paré de blanc, qui claudiquait, une jambe abimée par les combats qu'ils avaient menés.

\- J'ai déjà eu une blessure similaire, se contenta d'expliquer le géant des glaces en haussant les épaules, l'air peu affecté. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Et en effet, durant les minutes qui suivirent l'horrible bruit des os brisés se remettant en place et se ressoudant entre eux - heureusement que Loki les avaient maintenus dans le bon sens où il aurait du les briser à nouveau lui même jusqu'à ce que leur emplacement soit parfait - se fit entendre par les trois survivants. Lorsque les craquements sinistres s'arrêtèrent, le regard devenu terne du brun sembla reprendre vie d'un seul coup et il se redressa brusquement, manquant de se cogner la tête dans celle du dieu de la malice, aspirant une brusque goulée d'air, manquant de s'étouffer par la même occasion.

\- Chuuut, respire, ça va aller, c'est fini, lui murmura le dieu d'un ton apaisant, posant une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

Tony ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de récupérer l'air qui semblait avoir perdu durant les affreuses minutes de sa presque-mort, jetant un regard affolé autour de lui en demandant :

\- Exoh ?! Il-

\- C'est fini, répéta le jötun d'une voix rassurante. Lorsque j'ai brisé le Tesseract, cela a terriblement affaibli Exoh, et cela n'a été qu'un jeu d'enfant d'en finir avec lui avec quelques sorts.

D'un geste vague de la main, il désigna le corps grisâtre et sans vie de l'alien, le liquide jaune de ses pompes étalé sur les dalles monochromes, leur couleur si vive qu'elle en faisait presque mal aux yeux. Tony le fixa quelques longues secondes, comme s'il avait du mal à croire que celui qui venait de lui briser les os - après le bras, le cou - était mort à quelques mètres de lui, et il tourna de nouveau la tête, croisant le regard émeraude du dieu - et soudain, les derniers évènements lui revinrent à l'esprit avec force et il recula précipitamment, jetant un regard à la fois brisé et épouvanté à Loki, serrant le coeur de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que- commença le géant des glaces, les yeux écarquillés.

\- T'approche pas de moi, cracha le nouvel immortel avec hargne, ses prunelles de miel lançant des éclairs foudroyants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? soupira le dieu, surpris de son comportement - et tentant de refouler la peine que cela lui faisait à chaque fois que l'ancien humain lui adressait la parole de la sorte.

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Ce qu'il me prend ?! répéta Tony d'un air dégoûté. Tu l'as laissé me tuer ! Tu l'as laissé me briser le cou sans même sourciller !

Il tremblait de colère, semblant à deux doigts de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, mais Loki remarqua pourtant la lueur incertaine au font de ses yeux, celle de peur et d'abandon que Tony avait dû ressentir - et son plan pour piéger Exoh lui sembla soudainement le plus stupide qu'il ait jamais eu, même s'il avait fonctionné.

\- Tony, je-

\- Tu as dit...tu as dit que ma mort t'importait peu, murmura le brun du bout des lèvres, sa colère retombée aussi vite, ayant l'air seulement las et triste. Est-ce que tu as toujours pensé, finalement ? Est-ce que j'ai été aussi stupide que cela...?

\- Tony ! Ne soit pas stupide, tu sais très bien que ce n'était qu'un moyen de piéger Exoh ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire du chantage !

\- Mais par contre, tu pouvais parfaitement le laisser me briser le cou, hein ?! hurla le brun avec fureur, son poing frappant avec hargne sur une dalle noire jusqu'à fissurer cette dernière sous sa force. JE ME SUIS SENTI MOURIR LOKI, PUTAIN ! JE L'AI SENTIT ÉCRASER MES OS !

\- ET TU CROIS QUE C'ÉTAIT FACILE POUR MOI, PEUT-ÊTRE ?! s'écria le dieu en retour, poussé à bout.

\- C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?! répliqua furieusement l'ingénieur.

Loki voulut répliquer mais se contenta d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer, reprenant avec plus de douceur, le fixant droit dans les yeux :

\- Crois-tu que c'était simple pour moi, Tony ? J'ai dû...j'ai dû le laisser te tuer sous mes yeux, et je ne devais rien faire - je ne devais pas montrer la moindre compassion.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que c'était le seul moyen d'en finir avec tout cela, répliqua le milliardaire.

\- Non, il y avait très certainement d'autres façons de faire, concéda Loki. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me pencher sur le reste alors que j'avais une telle ouverture. Et je savais que te briser le cou ne te tuerait pas définitivement.

\- Et si tu avais eu tord ?! Et si j'étais resté mort pour de bon ?!

Loki baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard accusateur et pinça les lèvres, répondant alors :

\- Si tu n'avais pas survécu, je n'aurai pu m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Tony soupira et baissa la tête à son tour, prenant son visage entre ses mains, les épaules devenues voûtées comme si toute la misère du monde s'était effondrée sur lui et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir gérer cela.

\- Je suppose que même si j'avais toujours été mortel, tu aurais fait la même chose. L'avenir d'Asgard, la Terre et tous les autres mondes en dépendait.

\- Non, le coupa le jötun, presque brusquement.

Stark releva la tête à ces mots, le fixant avec surprise, cherchant la moindre explication au fond de ses yeux, comme s'il était capable d'y lire quelque chose de concret. Le dieu de la malice se contenta de détourner le regard à nouveau, toujours incapable de soutenir le sien alors qu'il ajoutait à voix basse, presque mortifié de son aveu :

\- Si tu avais toujours été mortel, j'aurai marchandé avec Exoh jusqu'à ce qu'il te laisse partir, quitte à lui donner Gungnir, le Tesseract et dieu sait quoi d'autre. J'aurai laissé les univers s'effondrer et les soleils s'éteindre s'il l'avait fallut.

Tony restait étrangement silencieux, le fixant avec de grands yeux, l'air estomaqué alors que Loki ajoutait :

\- C'est égoïste, je sais. Mais j'aurai laissé des milliards d'être vivants mourir, si cela me permettait de te garder en vie.

Un rire un peu brisé s'échappa des lèvres de Tony à ces mots et Loki releva la tête à ce son discordant, et tremblants de trémolos, leurs regards se cherchant et s'accrochant par automatisme comme ils le faisaient toujours.

\- Dis-moi que ce ne sont pas des mensonges, demanda le milliardaire dans un murmure.

Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le coeur serré en voyant à quel point Tony semblait incertain, toujours sur le point d'être abandonné, et cela lui fit deux fois plus regretter ses paroles lors du combat contre Exoh quelques minutes plus tôt. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, il répondit :

\- C'est la vérité.

Tony resta silencieux un instant encore, son regard papillonnant autour de lui, revenant sans cesse au jötun comme s'il ne pouvait se lasser ni même s'empêcher de l'observer, et soudain il lui sembla être parcourut d'un élan de courage inconsidéré lorsqu'il franchit le mètre qui les séparait, alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours tous les deux à même le sol noir et blanc, couvert du sang monochrome des deux factions qui s'étaient affrontées - et attrapant un pan de sa tunique de lin d'un vert forêt qui dépassait de son armure dorée, seule tâche de couleur étincelante dans la morne apparence des lieux, le milliardaire l'attira jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser.

Loki ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait embrassé d'une telle manière, ou si seulement c'était déjà arrivé autrefois, des siècles plus tôt avant même que Tony ne vienne au monde - mais c'était fiévreux et empressé et les lèvres de l'ancien humain se pressaient contre les siennes avec insistance, comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître, et sa poigne sur son haut était ferme, persuadé de le voir fuir ou reculer s'il lâchait prise. Il sentit distinctement les mains du brun s'accrocher à ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches d'un geste distrait avant de finalement reculer, à bout de souffle, lui adressant un pauvre sourire, comme s'il cherchait à s'excuser. Souhaitant le rassurer, Loki leva une main jusqu'à lui, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Il y a peut-être bien quelque chose...murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire à ça et sa tension sembla disparaître - et en l'observant ainsi, Loki se rendit compte à quel point l'ancien humain lui était devenu indispensable, à quel point il en crèverait si ce dernier disparaissait de sa vie - qui aurait cru qu'ils en arriveraient là ?

Ils n'étaient pas doués pour parler, aucun d'eux, et ne l'avaient jamais été - avec les maigres figures paternelles qu'ils avaient eues, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Et à présent ils étaient là, à agir parce qu'ils étaient incapables de mettre des mots sur ce qui leur brûlait la poitrine.

\- On rentre ? proposa finalement le dieu.

Tony secoua la tête, faisant remarquer :

\- On doit d'abord ramener Gungnir à Odin, ainsi qu'un morceau du Tesseract pour lui prouver qu'on l'a brisé.

\- Il va nous le faire payer...murmura le dieu d'un air inquiet.

\- On avait pas le choix, et il savait très bien que les choses se finiraient ainsi, soupira Tony en haussant les épaules. On verra bien une fois face à lui.

Se levant tous les deux, l'ancien humain récupéra la lance sacrée tandis que le jötun glissait deux morceaux du cube cosmique à présent gris et sans vie dans sa poche - un pour Odin, et l'autre, eh bien...en guise de souvenir, il devait l'avouer. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à emmener le reste, et qui viendrait chercher les restes du cube à présent dénué de pouvoir ici, et pour en faire quoi ? Autant tout laisser ici.

Avançant vers le Fou et le Pion, ce dernier fut le premier à s'exprimer :

\- Vous partez donc. Nous vous remercions d'avoir combattu à nos côtés.

\- Les autres ont été décimés, répondit Tony avec un sourire désolé, l'air mal à l'aise. Comme Reine d'échec, on a vu mieux.

Le Fou secoua la tête, agitant les grelots blanc de sa coiffe tout en ajoutant :

\- Comme vous ma Reine, ce n'était pour les factions qu'une mort temporaire. Lorsque de nouveaux dieux et humains devant être jugés seront amenés ici, nous reprendrons vie.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer, l'air légèrement rassuré, et les salua une dernière fois avant que Loki ne les téléporte, les renvoyant directement sur Asgard.

* * *

\- Vous avez brisé le cube ! Qu'avais-je dit à ce sujet ?!

Tony se contenta de serrer les poings pour contenir sa colère, dévisageant le vieux dieu installé sur son trône doré et les fixant de haut, presque dédaigneux. Loki et lui se trouvaient face à Odin, en plein- est-ce que cela ressemblait à un procès, bon sang ?!

En revenant de l'échiquier des dieux, ils avaient vite appris qu'un mois était passé sur Asgard alors qu'ils étaient restés deux heures tout au plus là-bas - et donc, que plus de temps encore s'était écoulé sur Terre, environ quatre mois en faisant le calcul, si bien que Tony avait faillit en faire une nouvelle crise de panique, parce que merde, qu'avait-il bien pu se produire durant ce laps de temps ? Le croyait-on déjà mort sur Midgard ?! Tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'est que sans Exoh ici, les asgardiens avaient réussi à vaincre les envahisseurs restants avec facilité et s'étaient débarrassés de leurs corps, reconstruisant les lieux à une vitesse affolante.

Néanmoins, il avait bien été obligé de ne pas penser à tout cela car à peine arrivés, on les avait menés à Odin pour une audience, ne leur laissant même pas le temps de se reposer, et après avoir rendu Gungnir et donné un morceau du Tesseract, voilà où ils se trouvaient, à plaider pour leurs actes.

\- Vous saviez que nous n'aurions pas d'autre choix ! s'exclama Tony d'un air furieux. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous punir pour cela ! Si nous ne détruisions pas le cube, c'était tout le monde qui mourrait !

\- Il suffit ! répliqua Odin d'un ton froid, frappant de sa lance sur le sol, créant un bruit sourd qui attira immédiatement le silence sur l'assemblée.

Thor se tenait un peu plus loin, les fixant de son regard de chien mouillé, s'en voulant certainement de ne pas savoir comment intervenir pour les sortir de ce bordel. Loki qu ant à lui devait avouer qu'il était impressionné de la manière dont Stark faisait front contre le roi des dieux sans même avoir peur, relevant le menton, toujours aussi flamboyant dans son armure d'un blanc nacré, à présent tâché du sang noir de la faction ennemie.

\- Père, ils ont sauvé Asgard et probablement beaucoup d'autres planètes par la même occasion, vous ne pouvez pas les pénaliser pour cela, tenta finalement le dieu de la foudre d'un ton plus ferme que ce qu'on aurait pu s'attendre de lui dans une telle situation.

Odin ne répondit rien, sa main se crispant seulement sur le manche de sa lance alors que des murmures parcouraient les asgardiens. Avec un tel public, il ne pouvait évidemment pas pénaliser leurs sauveurs, aussi tenta-t-il de les attaquer sur autre chose, sans scrupule :

\- Certes, mais cela ne change rien concernant Loki, qui s'est échappé de nos cellules et-

\- Oh pitié ! s'écria Tony d'un air exaspéré, faisant se retenir leur souffle à tous les spectateurs parce qu'il venait juste de couper Odin en plein milieu d'une phrase, c'était du suicide. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait récemment, je pense qu'il s'est suffisamment racheté ! Vous ne pouvez pas juste nous laisser vivre tranquilles ?

Loki eut presque envie de rire face à ces paroles inconsidérées - surtout que le vieux dieu pouvait le trucider d'un seul coup de lance si l'envie lui en prenait, même s'il semblait se contenir pour l'instant.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser se balader ainsi dans la nature ! répliqua Odin en fusillant l'ancien mortel du regard.

Ce dernier sembla finalement être poussé à bout car il récupéra quelque chose coincé dans son armure d'un geste brusque, le brandissant en direction du dieu, criant fortement :

\- Si vous n'acceptez pas, je vous fait exploser !

Des cris de stupeur retentirent alors que les asgardiens regardaient avec inquiétude le midgardien brandir...une clé à molette en direction d'Odin. Loki le fixa avec des yeux ronds, en se faisant intérieurement la remarque que c'était le bluff le plus pourri qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie et que ça n'allait jamais marcher - mais en remarquant le regard en coin de Tony, il poussa un cri de stupeur parfaitement imité et s'exclama, l'air sous le choc - on devrait lui décerner un oscar pour son jeu d'acteur magnifique, Stark en était persuadé :

\- Oh, par les nornes ! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne fabriquerais jamais cette arme anti-dieux !

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de faire prudemment reculer les asgardiens, et même Odin n'en menait pas large, se trémoussant sur son trône doré, jetant un regard nerveux vers la clé à molette et ses soldats qui entouraient les deux autres, les armes levées dans leur direction et prêtes à agir au moindre geste trop brusque. Tony eut un sourire de fou dangereux et s'exclama :

\- C'est la seule arme au monde capable de faire exploser les dieux comme si c'était des sacs de confettis, et ça en envoie partout.

\- Cela ne se peut, tenta prudemment Odin, persuadé qu'un humain n'avait pas été capable de fabriquer quelque chose capable de le faire soit disant "exploser comme un sac de confettis" bien que la comparaison ne l'aide pas, puisqu'il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'était un sac de confettis. Bordel. Journée de merde.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que j'essaie ? continua Stark en gardant son air fanfaron. Parce que j'ai déjà testé la première version sur Loki et ça a fallit l'atomiser, alors imaginez la version finale, termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Et d'accord, c'était le plus gros mensonge de tous les temps - tout ce qu'avait fait cette foutue clé à molette au dieu de la malice, c'était un bleu disparu en quelques secondes, mais qu'importe. Si par le passé le jötun avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une foutue arme de destruction massive, nulle doute que le reste des asgardiens penserait de même. C'était magnifique et terriblement tordu - tout à fait comme Stark, à vrai dire.

\- Du sang, des petits morceaux de dieux partout... remarquez, plus besoin de repeindre les pièces comme ça ! continua Tony d'un air presque guilleret.

\- Rangez cette chose ! s'écria finalement Odin en perdant son sang-froid, agitant la main en direction de la clé.

\- Alors lavez Loki de ses crimes ! répliqua Tony sans se démonter.

\- C'est impossible ! Il n'y aucune solution qui puisse vous satisfaire ! expliqua le vieux dieu, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, je peux me porter garant de Loki, intervint Thor.

Tous les autres se tournèrent dans sa direction et il eut un sourire hésitant, ajoutant :

\- C'est autorisé dans nos lois, chapitre dix-sept, page trente-deux, et paragraphe huit du livre trois : "Tout criminel asgardien est autorisé à une seconde chance, à la condition que ses actes soient portés garants par une tierce personne de sang royal".

Tony écarquilla légèrement les yeux à ces mots, parce que cela lui faisait soudainement prendre conscience que Thor ne lui avait apporté que le premier livre lorsqu'il avait demandé à lire leurs lois - et en second lieu :

\- Tu as cherché ça seul ?!

\- Bien évidemment, ami Stark. Cela m'a pris du temps et j'ai du demander un peu d'aide à l'ami Steve, mais-

\- Steve t'a aidé ?! répéta Tony, encore plus choqué, la mâchoire presque sur le point de se décrocher - parce que putain, depuis quand Rogers était devenu un ange en son absence, c'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Non mais sérieusement, qu'allait-il découvrir en rentrant sur Terre ?! Que Bruce c'était mis à la planche à voile et mettait des kilts, que Natasha et Clint avaient adopté un alligator, que Steve avait changé de sexe et adorait cuisiner des cookies et lire des lois asgardiennes, que les jambes qu'il avait fabriquées pour Rhodes l'avaient transformé en cyborg chelou cherchant à tous leur faire la peau, que Pepper sortait avec Wanda, et j'en passe et des meilleures ? Non mais ! Au risque qu'il se répète, bordel de merde !

Soupirant lourdement, il se tourna vers Odin et ce dernier se contenta d'acquiscer en direction de Thor, prévenant tout de même :

\- Comme tu le souhaites, mais cela sera à tes risques et périls.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. j'ai confiance en mon frère.

Et même si l'appellation agaçait toujours Loki, il lui adressa quand même un signe de tête, l'air reconnaissant, et cela suffit pour faire apparaître un large sourire sur le visage du dieu de la foudre.

Satisfait, Tony rangea son "arme anti-dieux de la mort qui tue tout même la mort" se tournant joyeusement vers le géant des glaces pour s'exclamer, l'air ravi :

\- On rentre ?

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! ^^

Comme vous pouvez le voir, on a finalement clôt tout ce qui avait trait à Exoh ! :) Dans les prochains chapitres nos loulous vont partir à la découverte de l'espace ! :D

Je n'ai honnêtement pas grand-chose de plus à dire, donc je vous laisse et je vous dis à dimanche prochain pour la suite, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petite review en passant ! ^^


	16. Un nouveau départ

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes grenouilles ! (l'inspiration est toujours absente dans les surnoms que je vous trouve, oui ! XD) J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts psychologiquement pour demain (moi pas du tout XD)

Je vais quand même vous remonter le moral à ma manière...en effet la pause que j'avais prévu est annulée ! :D par un concours de circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté mon concours a été annulé et donc je vais avoir bien plus de temps pour mes fanfics ! :D Je vais quand même moins poster comme une folle comme je fais depuis le début de l'année, mais cette fanfic en tout cas devrait garder une publication assez régulière (je l'aime bien trop pour la finir, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit ! c: )

Par contre, je tiens juste à préciser qu'il y a de très fortes chances que le prochain chapitre ne soit que dans deux semaines, au lieu d'une. Avec mon déménagement, on va faire des allers retours tous les soirs et je n'aurai donc pas le temps de l'écrire de suite ! :/ mais une fois que je serai bien installée plus de soucis ! :D désolée du dérangement, il faudra attendre un peu plus (vous n'aurez qu'à lire une autre de mes fanfics en attendant ;p)

Tant que j'y pense, le passage de la clé à molette de la semaine dernière vous a vraiment plu, ça a fait l'unanimité, c'est génial ! :D

Quoiqu'il en soit la semaine dernière Tony et Loki sont venus à bout d'Exoh et sont de retour sur Midgard ! :) Au programme, des discussions importantes, du fluff et un départ en vacances ! XD Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ça, on se retrouve en bas ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Un nouveau départ**

Thor les avait accompagnés jusqu'à Bifröst pour leur retour, même s'il ne viendrait pas sur Midgard tout de suite car il avait beaucoup de choses à régler avec Odin concernant les derniers évènements. Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux autres immortels avaient eu droit à une étreinte d'ours en guise d'au revoir, et même Loki s'était laissé faire de bonne grâce, confiant par la suite à un Tony plus qu'amusé que c'était la moindre des choses pour le remercier - et que s'il continuait à rire comme un idiot il finirait avec une dague au milieu de l'estomac, un point c'est tout.

Dans tous les cas, Heimdall les renvoya directement à l'intérieur de la tour Stark - et les alarmes ne manquèrent pas de se rallumer en détectant la présence du jötun, se mettant à hurler à tous les étages dans un son strident et horriblement fort.

\- Bon sang ! jura Tony en jetant un regard noir en direction du plafond, presque comme si Jarvis était responsable. Il faut vraiment que je désactive cette merde.

Plissant le nez, il fit signe au dieu de le suivre jusqu'au bar, fixant ses bouteilles chéries qui avaient étrangement pris la poussière pendant son absence - mais après tout, ils étaient partis depuis bientôt quatre mois ici, ce n'était pas si étonnant de voir sa tour dans un tel état. En attrapant une qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir, il continua :

\- Fury se croit vraiment tout permis, il faut que je trouve la brèche système qu'ils ont fait à Jarvis et que je répare ça, ils seraient capables de s'y faufiler et trouver des dossiers privés, ces imbéciles - ils sont nuls, mais à force de s'obstiner ils seraient bien capables de trouver quelque chose sans même le vouloir.

Levant les yeux vers Loki qui était étrangement silencieux, il continua avec un sourire amusé :

\- Au moins ils savent qu'on est revenus - enfin, que tu es revenu, ça sonne à cause de toi. On va les voir tous débarquer en courant dans moins de dix minutes, quoiqu'ils battront peut-être le record de la dernière fois.

Haussant les épaules, il attrapa deux verres et les servit généreusement, poussant celui du géant des glaces dans sa direction avant de s'affaler lourdement sur une chaise haute du bar, cette dernière craquant sous son poids combiné à celui de l'armure qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer, tout simplement parce que la valise anti-ondes dans laquelle le métal était stocké avait été perdue durant la bataille à Asgard, et qu'ainsi il devait descendre à l'atelier pour trouver le contenant utilisé des mois plus tôt lors de sa création - sauf qu'il était crevé après la bataille, et qu'il avait juste besoin d'un verre, putain.

Prenant une gorgée de whisky macallan qu'il prit le temps de savourer - il avait toujours gardé la bouteille pour une occasion spéciale, elle lui avait coûté des centaines de milliers de dollars après tout ! - il jeta un coup d'oeil à Loki, qui avait l'air d'apprécier, autant que puisse en dire son regard perdu dans le vide, l'air songeur. L'observant davantage, un sourire un peu idiot se glissa sur le visage de l'ingénieur juste en le voyant là, installé calmement face à lui, toujours aussi resplendissant dans sa tenue émeraude et son armure dorée tâchée par endroits du sang noir de la Faction qu'ils avaient combattue - et c'était une horrible pensée de la part du milliardaire, mais la guerre seyait parfaitement au teint du dieu du chaos.

Quelques minutes plus tard à déguster leur boisson alcoolisée en silence, se posant enfin après leurs combats à Asgard, sur l'échiquier des dieux et la confrontation avec Odin, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et le reste des Avengers débarqua, accompagné de Fury et Coulson, bien qu'ils aient eu la décence de ne pas amener d'agents du SHIELD cette fois - et Tony se demandait bien pourquoi.

\- Ma tour est devenu un véritable moulin, commenta calmement le brun avec un sourire moqueur en direction de Loki.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu ne sais pas défendre ton territoire, répliqua le dieu en haussant un sourcil, tout aussi amusé.

Tony voulut ajouter quelque chose mais n'en eut pas le temps car Steve se précipita sur lui, et avant même d'avoir eut le temps de poser son verre le blond l'écrasa entre ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer par la même occasion et arrachant un râle de douleur à Tony qui avait mal partout après ses précédents combats.

\- Outch- Steve, c'est cool de te voir, mais tu es en train de me tuer, et en plus de me faire renverser du whisky à quatre-cent mille dollars la bouteille.

Le soldat le lâcha et recula légèrement, gêné, sous le regard plus qu'amusé du dieu qui continuait de siroter son verre sans un mot, observant la scène.

\- Qui achète du whisky à ce prix-là ? demanda finalement Bruce avec un petit sourire, s'avançant vers lui.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que moi pour faire des achats aussi inutiles, remarqua Tony en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Le brun reporta son regard sur les autres et revint à Steve qui le couvait du regard, lâchant finalement du bout des lèvres :

\- On a cru que tu étais mort.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas faux, dans un sens- commença le brun.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea Natasha, suspicieuse, avançant un peu à son tour, jetant tout de même un regard méfiant en direction de Loki.

\- Longue histoire, se contenta de répondre Tony en haussant une épaule, refusant de parler de tout ça avec le dieu de la malice à côté. Pour faire court, je suis resté mort pendant quelques temps, mais je suis revenu.

\- Quatre mois. Tu es parti quatre mois, fit remarquer le super-soldat en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je sais, le temps s'écoule différemment là-bas, tu te rappelles ? Pour nous, c'est comme si nous étions partis à peine une journée entière. Et le temps s'échappe encore plus vite lorsque nous étions sur l'échiquier des dieux que sur Asgard, mais-

\- Le quoi ? releva Bruce en fronçant les sourcils, plus que perplexe.

Pinçant les lèvres, Tony jeta un coup d'oeil vers Loki qui se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, aussi répondit-il :

\- Je vous raconterai tout en détail plus tard, c'est promis. Dans tous les cas, on a été plus ou moins jugés par des entités bizarres à cause de nos actes passés.

\- Et donc ? continua Natasha.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire, adressant un clin d'oeil tout en faisant remarquer :

\- On dirait bien que je ne devais pas être si horrible que cela, s'ils m'ont laissé partir.

Toussant un peu pour rappeler sa présence, Fury avança vers eux, se plantant droit sur ses jambes, l'air déterminé, et fit remarquer en direction de l'ingénieur :

\- Tout cela est très bien, mais il nous reste un problème majeur à régler. Vous avez aidé Loki à s'échapper quatre mois plus tôt, Stark.

Le concerné lâcha un soupir exaspéré, roulant des yeux sans même chercher à s'en cacher, et lâcha avec un grand sourire :

\- Vous savez Fury, Loki est juste là, si vous voulez en discuter directement avec lui.

L'homme ne jeta même pas un regard vers le géant des glaces, son unique oeil se contentant de fusiller le milliardaire du regard tandis qu'il continuait, imperturbable :

\- C'est à vous que je m'adresse.

Tony gronda presque sous l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné, amusant plus que tout Loki - parce que merde, l'ancien humain était déjà un petit con insolent, mais depuis qu'ils étaient fourrés ensembles c'était devenu trois fois pire.

\- Et moi, je n'apprécie pas votre ton, vous êtes chez moi - que vous vous amusez d'ailleurs à joyeusement pirater, encore heureux pour vous que je ne décide pas de faire de même avec le SHIELD, sinon, votre petite organisation serait déjà démantelée.

Ignorant le regard de Fury - qui l'aurait sûrement tué d'un regard s'il en avait eu l'occasion - il ajouta, son sourire moqueur s'agrandissant encore, s'étalant sur son visage :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai effectivement libéré après qu'il se soit rendu de son plein gré, mais je suppose que Steve vous a expliqué pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony s'interrompit, jetant un coup d'oeil au soldat qui acquiesça vivement, et le milliardaire posa de nouveau son regard sur son interlocuteur, alors que ce dernier s'exclamait avec colère :

\- Oui, il nous a mentionné ce fameux Exoh mais sérieusement, comment pourrions-nous accorder le moindre crédit à ce que vous avancez ?! Vous trainez avec Loki depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant pour qu'on puisse vous faire confiance !

Stark se contenta de serrer les poings en guise de réponse, retenant sa colère tant bien que mal. Il détestait être stigmatisé de la sorte - non, il détestait le fait que Fury juge le dieu de la malice sur des faits datant de plusieurs années déjà - ils étaient bien loin de la bataille de New York à présent, et il semblait à Tony qu'il était le seul à le comprendre, bien malheureusement. Il était le seul, avec Thor évidemment, à voir que Loki n'était plus le même - et peut-être que c'était en partie de son fait, il n'en savait rien, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était sûr et certain.

\- Je fais confiance à Loki, cracha-t-il envers le directeur, hargneux.

\- Vous ne devriez pas, répliqua ce dernier sur le même ton.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie bien plus de fois qu'aucun d'entre vous, et surtout plus que votre organisation totalement inutile, persiffla le nouvel immortel.

\- Tony, intervint Steve en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, tentant de calmer le jeu avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

\- Non Steve, je refuse de laisser passer ça, si Fury n'est pas capable de voir les choses en face, je vais lui ouvrir les yeux ! Oui, je l'ai libéré pour arrêter un fou dangereux qui allait tôt ou tard faire exploser Midgard, et alors ?! Je devrais m'excuser en plus ?!

\- Midgard ? releva Bruce, surpris.

\- Quoi ? s'agaça l'ingénieur sans comprendre, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as dit Midgard, et pas la Terre, expliqua Loki à la place du scientifique qui n'osait pas le fixer, de peur de tourner au vert.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage alors que Tony le dévisageait, et il ajouta :

\- Tu commences à parler comme un asgardien.

Le brun serra les dents et lui jeta un regard noir, approchant d'un pas pour le toiser de haut et s'exclamer :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien à voir avec eux.

\- Je sais, Tony, rassura le jötun en lui effleurant le poignet du bout des doigts pour le calmer. Ce n'était pas une critique, c'est juste...amusant de te voir parler comme moi.

L'ingénieur plissa le nez, l'air légèrement boudeur puis se détourna de lui d'un haussement d'épaule, un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de revenir à la discussion en cours, et il écarquilla les yeux lorsque Fury s'exclama d'une voix forte, presque accusatrice :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes devenu immortel que vous devez vous octroyer tous les droits, Stark. Vous restez un être humain, et qui plus est un américain soumis à nos lois.

A ces mots, le dénommé être humain explosa de rire, secouant la tête, ignorant les regards des autres avengers - il le savait, depuis qu'il avait mangé la pomme à cause de Loki - ou grâce à lui, il ne savait plus vraiment comment prendre son nouvel état - ses anciens camarades restaient méfiants, même s'ils étaient indubitablement heureux de le voir en vie. Il n'était plus le même, restant celui qu'ils avaient connu, mais qui avait réussi à s'élever au-dessus d'eux, rajeunissant de façon drastique, devenu encore plus fort et surtout, se jouant de la mort avec une facilité presque enfantine - il suffisait de voir la manière dont il était revenu d'entre les morts, simplement avec son cou réaligné de la bonne manière grâce à Loki.

\- Tout ceci est absolument ridicule. Je passe mon temps à sauver cette foutue planète à votre place, et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? cracha Tony.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un dieu, le contra le directeur, s'entêtant dans ses accusations en ignorant les paroles du brun.

Ce dernier avait envie de hurler d'être ainsi ignoré. Bordel, qu'est-ce que sa nouvelle immortalité pouvait bien avoir à faire avec le fait qu'il ait libéré Loki de sa cellule ?!

\- Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est une raison plus ou moins véreuse pour mettre Tony derrière les barreaux, intervint alors le dieu de la malice, s'adressant directement aux intrus pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée.

\- Et pourquoi je voudrais faire une chose pareille ?! Je ne veux pas voir cette imbécile s'entasser dans nos prisons ! protesta Fury avec fureur, lui jetant un coup d'oeil glacial.

\- La raison est pourtant simple : vous avez peur de lui, constata Loki, un immense sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tony fixa les deux autres tour à tour, plus que surpris, avant qu'un sourire amusé traverse ses traits et qu'il minaude du bout des lèvres, avec l'air du chat ayant mangé toute la crème :

\- Est-ce vrai, Fury ?

L'autre ne répondit rien, se contentant de leur jeter son regard empli de fureur - et c'était une réponse plus que claire. Soupirant un peu, Tony s'approcha de lui - et son coeur se serra légèrement en voyant le mouvement de recul de Fury. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, certes, mais après tout ce que le brun avait fait pour eux, pour ce monde, voir qu'il pouvait inspirer la peur au directeur du SHIELD lui collait presque la nausée, et il se demanda au fond de lui si les autres vengeurs ressentaient la même chose au fond d'eux - souhaitaient-ils s'éloigner de lui, persuadé qu'il allait leur faire du mal avec des pouvoirs bizarres ?! Baissant les yeux, il se sentit soudain beaucoup moins vantard, et il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour se reprendre et s'exclamer :

\- Peu importe, après tout. Je ne compte pas rester ici.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama brutalement Steve, le fixant avec surprise.

Tony lui adressa un sourie d'excuse, jouant avec ses doigts avant d'expliquer :

\- Je t'avais promis que je reviendrais, je n'allais pas vous laisser sans nouvelles et croire à ma mort, cela aurait été plus que cruel. Mais je...

Tony hésita un instant, jetant un regard en direction du dieu impassible et ajouta avec un ton plus doux, presque rêveur :

\- Une fois qu'on se sera reposés de nos combats et que j'aurai préparé mes affaires et réparé cette armure, on-

\- Vous quoi ? Tu comptes partir avec Loki ? demanda Clint, intervenant enfin depuis leur arrivée.

Un peu surpris, l'ingénieur se tourna dans sa direction et acquiesça. Il attendit un peu, pensant que l'archer allait lui hurler des insanités à propos du jötun mais il n'en fut rien, et ce fut avec un air douloureux sur le visage que ce dernier lui dit :

\- On... on a merdé cette fois-là, à l'aéroport.

Stark se figea à ces mots, lui jetant un regard en biais - parce que putain, il ne voulait pas reparler de ça, pas avec eux, pas avec tout le monde - mais Clint n'alla pas plus loin sur le sujet, se contentant d'ajouter :

\- Je sais que depuis ce jour-là, les choses ne sont plus les mêmes, et je crois que ça ne pourra jamais redevenir comme avant. Malgré nos différents, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un gosse difficile à gérer quand je te côtoyais, fit-il avec un sourire amusé, laissant Tony bouche bée. Tout ça pour dire, qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes t'amuser à faire je ne sais quoi sur je ne sais quelle planète, plutôt que de rester ici. Et si à présent tu te sens mieux avec lui que nous eh bien... c'est comme ça. On dira qu'on l'avait peut-être un peu cherché, dans un certain sens.

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration, et le milliardaire le regardait, totalement estomaqué, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais dans un sens Clint avait toujours fait attention à chacun d'eux, et il le lui prouvait aujourd'hui.

\- Mais, Clint- tenta le super-soldat d'un ton presque misérable.

\- T'as merdé aussi, Steve, le coupa un peu brusquement l'archer avant de se reprendre et de dire sur un ton moins agressif : et tu sais comme moi qu'on ne pourra jamais vraiment réparer tout ça. Putain, Tony nous a sauvé la peau du cul plus d'une fois,et il vient de le faire une fois encore durant ces quatre mois si j'ai tout suivit. Comment je- comment on pourrait le laisser être envoyé dans une cellule du SHIELD ? Ou encore, l'interdire de partir et le voir trainer dans sa tour comme une âme en peine ?!

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur son visage et il termina :

\- J'ai jamais aimé les âmes en peine, trop déprimant.

Tony resta encore un instant silencieux, comme s'il les paroles de l'archer s'intégraient finalement à son esprit, et un gigantesque sourire prit finalement place sur ses traits, arrachant un battement de coeur affolé à Loki par la même occasion - dieu qu'il aimait ces sourires vraiment heureux - même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, quitte à se faire arracher la langue.

\- Je suppose que tu as fait ton choix, soupira le captain, qui semblait aussi triste que mal à l'aise d'un telle décision - après tout, s'ils ne s'était pas battu de la sorte en Siébrie, et à mentir sur la mort d'Howard et Maria, jamais ils n'en seraient là en cet instant.

Tony se tourna vers lui, souriant d'un air rassurant, lui tapotant l'épaule dans un geste compatissant tout en ajoutant :

\- Je reviendrais vous rendre visite souvent, tu sais, je ne vais pas disparaître comme ça dans la nature, et je vais fabriquer un truc pour qu'on puisse se contacter quand vous le voulez !

\- Mais le temps ne passe pas de la même manière, fit remarquer Bruce avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Je sais, le coupa Tony, l'air lui aussi tout autant ennuyé de cet état de fait. Mais ça, on ne peut pas y faire grand-chose.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue, Tony, ainsi que tes raisons pour vouloir partir. Je veux juste savoir si tu te rends bien compte que nous allons continuer à vieillir ici - on ne peut pas t'attendre, et ce pour n'importe quel évènement, fit Natasha d'un ton placide - mais malgré tout, le brun parvenait à voir que son départ semblait tout de même la peiner, elle aussi, bien qu'elle reste tout aussi impassible qu'en temps normal.

\- Je ne peux rien faire contre ma nouvelle...condition...fit finalement l'ingénieur après un temps d'hésitation, jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de Loki, signifiant bien à ce dernier que la discussion au sujet de la pomme d'or était toujours d'actualité, et qu'il comptait bien le confronter à ce sujet. Il faudra accepter cela.

\- Mais- mais vous ne partirez pas comme ça ! protesta Fury, remarquant que la situation commençait sérieusement à lui échapper.

\- Oh bon sang Fury, vous ne pouvez pas leur foutre la paix ?! soupira Natasha, exaspérée. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est continuer à se coller comme deux adolescentes, et tant qu'on ne voit pas des putains de vaisseaux spatiaux venus pour nous déclarer la guerre parce qu'ils auront offensé on ne sait quel roi ou détruit une relique alien à la con, on peut très bien les laisser partir !

Son cri du coeur surprit tout le monde - et le choc fut complet lorsque Coulson, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, se contentant de prendre furieusement des notes sur un carnet, ajouta à la suite de la rousse :

\- Mademoiselle Romanoff n'a pas tord, je préfère ça plutôt que de les voir faire sauter les bases du SHIELD pour se retrouver - ça coûte cher, et on a pas les moyens. Si je vois Loki détruire un nouveau héliporteur comme il y a trois ans, je vous jure que je prends ma retraite et que je vais élever des moutons dans le Missouri.

La menace sembla prendre de court Fury, qui le fixa comme s'il avait prit un coup sur la tête - puis en comprenant qu'il risquait de perdre son meilleur agent juste pour deux crétins d'immortels, il lâcha l'affaire. Et puis de toute manière, avait-il vraiment envie de garder ces deux divas et rois du sarcasme dans ses bases ultra top-secrètes ? Oh putain que non. Mais vraiment, pas du tout. Il passait son tour, tiens, c'était plus son affaire, il s'en lavait les mains - avec un peu de chance, ces deux petits cons allaient encore vivre des décennies et ce serait son successeur qui devrait gérer le merdier qu'ils allaient forcément finir par foutre partout dans toute la galaxie.

Soupirant donc autant qu'une locomotive, il redressa le menton d'un air digne, et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, laissant un grand silence derrière lui. Phil toussa un peu pour attirer l'attention sur lui et s'exclama :

\- Il faut lui laisser le temps d'accepter sa défaite, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Et ceci dit, il tourna les talons à son tour et quitta la tour, laissant les avengers et le dieu de la malice à leurs discussions. Ces derniers s'entre-regardèrent, et finalement ce fut Tony qui craqua le premier, partant dans un fou rire terrible, se tenant à son bar pour ne pas s'effondrer. Loki avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, Bruce pouffait plus ou moins discrètement, Clint s'était mis à ricaner, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le croassement d'un corbeau asthmatique, et même Natasha et Steve se retenaient de toutes leurs forces de rigoler comme deux idiots, pinçant les lèvres et fronçant les sourcils d'un air comique.

\- Bordel, je crois qu'il va nous faire une dépression après ça, lâcha Tony entre deux ricanements, inspirant à fond pour tenter de se calmer, en vain.

\- C'est déjà ça qui l'a fait perdre ses cheveux, le pauvre, commenta Clint avec un large sourire amusé.

\- Vous êtes des petits provocateurs, j'espère que vous en avez conscience, lâcha Loki avec amusement, terminant enfin son verre de whisky qu'il avait délaissé à l'arrivée du groupe.

\- Il s'en remettra, commenta Natasha un plus plus calmement sans se départir de son sourire amusé. En attendant, on doit avoir une discussion importante, je crois.

Ceci dit, elle se tourna vers Tony qui grimaça un peu à ces mots, faisant remarquer en fronçant les sourcils :

\- On revient juste de ces foutues bastons, et j'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre une douche ou de manger comme il se doit, donc on parlera une fois que j'aurai plus cette armure et l'estomac plein.

Les autres vengeurs grimacèrent légèrement, souhaitant sûrement tout savoir le plus vite possible mais aucun ne commenta, le laissant seulement acquiescer pour lui-même d'un air satisfait, avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent, retournant à son atelier pour retirer son armure, laissant les avengers dans un silence inconfortable en compagnie de Loki - mais ce dernier se contenta de les ignorer royalement, retournant à la chambre qu'il avait utilisée lorsqu'il était venu voir Stark la première fois, décidé à lui aussi prendre une douce - le sang de la Faction noire le maculait encore, il était grand temps de s'en débarrasser.

* * *

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Tony se trouvait de nouveau dans son atelier chéri, comme des mois plus tôt avant que tout cela ne débute. La veille, il avait dû rester presque deux heures sous la douche, utilisant sûrement une quantité astronomique d'eau potable - bah, il ferait un don à une organisation luttant contre la faim dans le monde pour se sentir un peu moins coupable - et s'empiffrant comme jamais, affamé comme il l'était. Ils avaient d'ailleurs mangé tous ensembles, ce qui avait été plutôt étrange quand on connaissait la manière dont ils s'étaient tous séparés des mois plus tôt. Clint et Tony s'empiffraient joyeusement, pendant que Steve, Bruce, Natasha et Loki mangeaient avec un peu plus de classe.

Tony avait encore du mal avec leur présence entre ces lieux - comme l'avait fait remarquer l'archer, les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, peu importe combien ils tentaient tous de réparer les choses - mais ils pouvaient essayer, faire un peu d'efforts, et peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait décidé de les laisser rester ici, car il voyait bien que malgré tout leurs différents, ils s'étaient véritablement inquiétés pour lui - quant à Loki, il continuait de manger dans son coin sans un mot, et cela semblait convenir à tout le monde.

Pendant le repas, Tony leur raconta les combats, que ce soit Asgard ou l'échiquier, parla de la gigantesque salle des coffres des asgardiens, tellement rempli de richesses que même les yeux de Natasha brillèrent de convoitise. Le brun raconta aussi tant bien que mal sa plus ou moins fausse mort, et le dieu de la malice ignora royalement les regards pesant sur lui à ce moment-là. Il en profita également pour remercier Steve d'avoir aidé Thor à trouver une solution pour empêcher Odin d'enfermer Loki à nouveau - et même ce dernier fit l'effort de remercier lui-même le soldat, attirant un silence stupéfait sur la tablée.

Tout cela pour dire qu'il se trouvait de nouveau dans son coin de prédilection, après avoir fait en sorte que Jarvis n'ait plus de problème de piratage à cause de Fury et ces crétins du SHIELD, se penchant à présent sur son armure à réparer s'il voulait l'emmener avant de partir.

\- Monsieur, intervint soudain son IA alors qu'il remplaçait quelques circuits abimés.

\- Je sais, Jarvis, soupira légèrement le brun.

Continuant de travailler, penché sur son bureau, il s'exclama sans se retourner :

\- Tu sais, il y a un truc révolutionnaire qui s'appelle une porte.

Il finit par se redresser, jetant un coup d'oeil à Loki, déjà en train de faire les cent pas dans l'atelier, observant les lieux avec sa curiosité habituelle.

\- La téléportation, c'est quand même bien plus classe, fit remarquer le dieu de la malice d'un air distrait, effleurant quelques machines du bout des doigts, l'air absorbé par leur design.

\- Je te le concède, lâcha l'ancien humain avec un petit sourire amusé, le regardant se déplacer comme s'il était chez lui - et, eh bien peut-être que Tony acceptait que ce soit une maison pour le jötun, tout comme c'était la sienne.

\- Quand auras-tu fini de réparer ton armure ? demanda soudainement le dieu, se tournant vers lui.

Tony se contenta de baisser les yeux, un sourire un peu déçu aux lèvres alors qu'il faisait remarquer, le coeur étrangement serré dans sa poitrine :

\- Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

Il releva la tête, croisant le regard du dieu qui avait pincé les lèvres, détournant les yeux et observant de nouveau les anciennes armures rouge et or de Tony, refusant de se confronter à lui alors qu'il avouait :

\- Je suis bien. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé rester enfermé quelque part, j'ai besoin de bouger.

\- Je ne t'en empêche pas, fit remarquer l'ingénieur en haussant un sourcil. Tu peux aller te trimballer sur je ne sais quelle planète, et-

\- Tu sais bien que je ne partirai pas sans toi. Quel serait l'intérêt, sinon ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Tony et son regard glissa de nouveau vers le sol alors qu'il répétait dans un murmure :

\- Oui, quel intérêt...

Un silence inconfortable de quelques longues secondes s'installa avant que le milliardaire réussisse à prendre son courage à deux mains, se redressant pour le fixer droit dans les yeux pour dire, déterminé :

\- Tu sais qu'on va devoir parler de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant le sourcil interrogateur du dieu levé dans sa direction, Tony soupira un peu et ajouta, en guise de précision :

\- A propos de la pomme d'or.

Aussitôt, Loki sembla se rembrunir, refusant le contact visuel et reprenant ses pas à travers l'atelier, comme un lion en cage qui ruminait sur une liberté qu'il ne pourrait avoir - cela donnait l'horrible impression à Tony d'être un bourreau, de voir la situation lui échapper lors d'une simple discussion.

Hésitant un instant, et voyant l'air toujours aussi troublé du dieu il se racla la gorge et ajouta :

\- Allez, viens par-là.

Loki se tourna un peu vivement vers lui, le gratifiant d'un vague regard noir pour ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à un ordre mais avança docilement, s'affalant plus qu'autre chose sur le tabouret à un mètre tout au plus de Tony et de son bureau. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer au jour où le dieu était venu vers lui, tout en colère et menace - s'il lui avait parlé de la sorte ce jour-là, il ne serait peut-être pas ici, se contentant de voler de nouveau par l'une des fenêtres de sa tour. Comme ils en avaient fait, du chemin.

\- Je ne vais pas recommencer à te blâmer pour cela, tu sais, se sentit obligé de le rassurer Tony. J'ai compris la leçon, je ne suis pas un connard à ce point là, mais...

Le géant des glaces restait étrangement silencieux, observant son visage avec une attention qui aurait presque put le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai peur, confia soudainement l'ancien humain dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ses yeux semblèrent s'écarquiller à son propre aveu et il releva le regard jusqu'à Loki, déstabilisant ce dernier de ses prunelles tremblantes.

\- Je suis terrifié, putain, répéta-t-il, semblant le réaliser seulement en cet instant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda finalement le dieu, perplexe. Tu ne peux pas mourir, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te terrifier ?

\- C'est justement ça le truc, fit l'ingénieur, jouant avec ses doigts d'un geste nerveux. Je ne peux pas mourir. Et t'as vu les différences de temps d'une planète à l'autre ?

Il déglutit avec difficulté, la gorge nouée et la coeur compressé au fond de sa poitrine alors qu'il ajoutait encore, brisé :

\- Putain Loki, je veux pas revenir un jour sur Midg- sur Terre, pour me rendre compte que tous ceux que je connaissais ici, tous les amis que j'avais sont morts de vieillesse, et que je suis le seul qui reste. Que je suis tout seul.

\- Tu ne seras jamais tout seul, répliqua le dieu en fronçant les sourcils, comme si c'était une évidence qu'il serait toujours là - mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour réchauffer le coeur de Tony.

\- Ce ne sera pas pareil. Ça ne le sera plus jamais. J'ai déjà survécu à mes parents, je ne veux pas assister à l'enterrement de ceux que j'aime, l'air toujours aussi jeune, aussi _indifférent_.

Loki ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, se contentant de le regarder avec le coeur broyé dans la poitrine, parce que la détresse de Tony lui faisait horriblement mal et qu'il aurait voulut pleurer pour lui - mais il ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te morfondre de la sorte, lâcha-t-il finalement avec hésitation, posant une main sur son poignet, caressant les veines d'un geste distrait. Si tu leur demande, je suis sûr qu'aucun d'eux ne voudrait te voir te poser de telles questions, de tels ultimatums.

\- C'en est un ? releva Tony, un peu surpris.

\- Ça y ressemble, si cela te terrifie tellement que ça t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux, répondit le jötun.

\- Mais je veux vraiment venir avec toi, je-

\- Je sais, Tony, le coupa gentiment le géant des glaces. Mais tu dois arrêter de vouloir porter le monde sur tes épaules. Les Avengers ne t'en voudront pas si tu décides de partir. S'ils sont vraiment tes amis, ils comprendront que tu en as besoin.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du plus vieux alors qu'il ajoutait :

\- Et on peut prendre notre temps avant de partir. Rien ne t'empêche de construire quelque chose pour que vous puissiez communiquer à travers les univers. Tu es bien assez intelligent pour ça. Et on pourra revenir dès que tu le souhaiteras.

Loki rapprocha son tabouret du sien, avançant une main pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts, assurant d'une voix ferme :

\- Et lorsque leur moment sera venu - je serai là.

Tony baissa les yeux à ces mots, troublé et touché aussi, alors que le dieu rajoutait sans se départir de son petit air amusé :

\- as encore tellement de temps devant toi, tellement de choses à voir, à faire.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, caressant sa peau de ses pouces, continuant d'un ton presque religieux, le fixant avec une dévotion qui fit frémir le milliardaire :

\- Tu as encore tellement à apprendre pour te sentir vivant.

Alors Tony fit un effort, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire un peu bancal, et Loki le lui renvoya, éblouissant et chaleureux, et celui forcé que le brun faisait devint tout à fait naturel, s'étirant sur tout son visage jusqu'à faire pétiller ses yeux et il se pencha légèrement, effleurant les lèvres du dieu dans un souffle un peu tremblant - sa situation était dingue, sa vie entière était dingue mais ça paraissait bien - il se sentait presque à sa place, il ne manquait plus que des planètes regorgeant de merveilles et des vaisseaux spatiaux à visiter pour parfaire le tableau. Dieu qu'il voulait partir.

\- Tu sais en faire de jolis discours, fit remarquer Tony avec un petit sourire amusé en reculant. C'est presque convaincant.

\- Je sais dire plus que "il y a peut-être quelque chose", moi, répliqua le dieu avec un clin d'oeil provocateur.

Le brun se contenta de gonfler les joues à ces mots, prenant un air boudeur avant de lâcher :

\- Ah oui, et si tu es si beau parleur, que sais-tu dire d'autre ?

Le sourire amusé du jötun devint plus doux, et ses mains migrèrent jusqu'à son cou, reposant là - Tony ne pouvait pas mourir d'un cou brisé, mais il pouvait encore l'étrangler puis lui arracher le réacteur ARK, seule faiblesse pour l'immortel qu'il était devenu - Loki tenait la vie de Tony entre ses doigts, et ce dernier lui vouait une confiance aveugle, alors que quelques semaines plus tôt il avait manqué de lui arracher les dents à coups de clé à molette en le voyant fixer son réacteur avec trop d'insistance.

Se penchant de nouveau, il attira l'ancien humain dans une étreinte un peu bancale alors qu'il murmurait contre son oreille, arrachant un long frisson à Tony :

\- Je sais dire beaucoup. Que tu es la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai jamais eue.

Il sentit avec amusement Tony se trémousser entre ses bras à ces mots, le visage sûrement écarlate, inconfortable de ce genre de discussion, se contentant de le tenir à son tour contre lui de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur de le voir se téléporter loin de lui.

Il y avait tellement d'autres manières de dire son ressenti qu'avec un banal "je t'aime". Et puis, on ne leur avait jamais appris à le dire, après tout.

Ils restèrent un moment à se cajoler et puis Loki se rendit compte un peu tard qu'il avait les mains sous le T-shirt de l'ingénieur et qu'il l'avait presque acculé au fond de sa chaise de bureau. Incapable de s'empêcher de se presser davantage contre lui, il se figea brutalement en voyant le regard fuyant de Tony, et s'éloigna immédiatement. Le message était clair, pas maintenant.

Cherchant à chasser le malaise qui s'était installé, Loki sourit un peu, caressant ses cheveux jusqu'à les effleurer du bout des lèvres, murmurant sans se rendre compte de ses paroles, que jamais personne ne lui avait entendu dire auparavant :

\- Continue de travailler et prends ton temps Elskede, on a l'éternité devant nous.

Le mot étranger fit se redresser un peu Tony de surprise mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Loki quitter l'atelier - par la porte cette fois - et lorsque ce dernier fut hors de vue, le brun demanda à Jarvis d'où venait le mot.

\- C'est du norvégien, monsieur. Sûrement un vestige du temps où Loki a vécu parmi ce peuple tout comme son frère, en temps que dieux.

L'ingénieur acquiesça, un peu surpris de l'avoir entendu parler ainsi, et demanda ensuite ce que ça voulait dire. Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Jarvis pour trouver la réponse et lâcher, arrachant un sourire à Tony, le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine :

\- Elskede signifie "bien-aimé" en norvégien, monsieur.

\- Attends un peu, comment ça se fait que mon multi-langage ne l'ai pas traduit ? remarqua soudainement Tony, se redressant sur sa chaise de bureau. Loki, reviens !

* * *

Il s'avéra après en avoir discuté avec Loki que le multi-langage traduisait toujours la première langue utilisée dans une phrase où deux langues étaient mélangées, raison pour laquelle le norvégien n'avait pas été traduit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le surnom affectueux avait été suffisant pour afficher un sourire stupide sur le visage de Tony, et il lui sembla que la semaine complète qu'il passa avant de se préparer à partir défila à une vitesse folle. Il avait tout d'abord réparé son armure nacrée, lui redonnant ensuite un bon coup de peinture grâce à Jarvis, tant et si bien qu'elle était impeccable, mais avait aussi fabriquée une nouvelle valise légère et toujours aussi plate que la précédente pour transporter le métal liquide. Quant à Stark Industries, il avait tout préparé également pour que Pepper gère totalement les choses en son absence, et il avait même profité d'être là pour passer du temps avec chacun des Avengers, ne souhaitant en aucun cas partir en les ayant seulement croisés ici durant la semaine. Il avait également finit par leur donner des pass privés pour la tour, puisqu'ils passaient leur temps à entrer par effraction - chose qui ne serait plus possible maintenant qu'il avait upgradé Jarvis.

Les adieux avaient été plutôt difficiles, même si Tony avait fait en sorte que ça aille vite, car c'était mieux pour lui - et puis, ils ne resteraient pas sans contact, puisque comme Loki l'avait suggéré il avait trafiqué des Starkphone pour pouvoir se contacter à travers la galaxie, en donnant un à chacun d'entre eux - technologie révolutionnaire s'il en est, et le SHIELD n'était pas près de mettre la main dessus.

Ils étaient à présent dans l'atelier, venus récupérer leurs affaires - enfin, surtout celles de Tony - après qu'il eut dit au revoir aux autres.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit où on allait, constata l'ingénieur en approchant de lui, glissant un sac rempli de choses indispensables selon lui sur son épaule.

\- Je t'aurai bien laissé choisir, mais tu ne connais quasiment rien de ces planètes, mis à part Knowhere, Asgard et Alfheim, lâcha Loki avec un sourire amusé. Donc tu vas devoir me laisser faire de ce côté-là.

\- Je te fais confiance, lâcha le brun en haussant une épaule. Je veux juste un coin pour passer une bonne grosse semaine de vacances, car j'en ai bien besoin !

Le dieu se contenta d'acquiescer, avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres, les yeux pétillants :

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée d'où on va aller.

\- A quoi ça ressemble ? demanda l'ancien humain d'un air intrigué tout en finissant de ranger son armure liquide en lui ordonnant mentalement de rentrer dans la petite valise.

Le dieu le regarda ensuite venir vers lui et il ne put retenir un sourire, son regard se perdant le vague alors qu'il décrivait ce dont il se souvenait :

\- Essaie d'imaginer des cascades d'eau argentée, des roches d'un gris lunaire, le sable doré. Les palmiers sont d'un bleu presque électrique, et le ciel est d'un rose de barbe à papa. Il fait chaud, entre vingt-cinq et tente degrés, la température idéale. Les plages de sable or s'étendant à perte de vue, et quand ce ne sont pas des plages, des hôtels ou des restaurants, c'est le plus gigantesque parc d'attraction qui existe, où tu peux faire du toboggan extrême sur les anneaux du satellite.

Loki releva les yeux, retournant sur Midgard par la même occasion, regardant avec stupeur la manière dont le visage de Tony s'était illuminé rien qu'à l'écouter faire sa petite description - qui était bien loin d'être aussi splendide que la vérité, à vrai dire. Ses souvenirs étaient vieux, et la dernière fois qu'il était allé sur le satellite lune remontait à des décennies, mais il avait entendu dire que l'endroit était devenu plus incroyable encore, si tant est que ce soit possible.

\- On part tout de suite, putain, lâcha Tony, se retenant apparemment à grande peine de ne pas sauter sur place, l'air surexcité.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à une telle vision, amusé, et sans attendre plus longtemps il s'empara du bras du brun - le laissant observer les lieux une dernière fois avant de les téléporter.

\- Bienvenue sur le satellite lunaire CR-37, s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :D j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, j'adore m'occuper des interactions entre Loki et Tony ! :D

Je pense que vous allez adorer les deux prochains chapitres mais je n'en dis pas plus, juste que Tony va encore faire n'importe quoi, il va le regretter xD

Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire donc je vous dit à dans deux semaines du coup (à part dimanche prochain, un miracle si j'ai le temps d'écrire, mais ne soyez pas trop optimistes x')) et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en passant (ça me motivera si je la vois entre deux cartons de déménagement ! XD)


	17. Le satellite lunaire CR-37

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits dragons, comment ça va ? :D j'espère que mon absence n'a pas été trop longue, mais comme je l'avais dit entre le déménagement et la fac s'était compliqué (j'ai déjà eu du mal à finir le chapitre a temps, raison pour laquelle je le pose à cette heure-là...x))

Tant que j'y pense, c'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas du tout le temps de répondre à tous vos MPs, j'en suis désolée, d'autant qu'avec le déménagement je n'ai plus du tout d'internet la semaine...vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer vos numéros par MP si vous le voulez, comme j'ai fait avec certains lecteurs ! :)

En tout cas j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire et je pense que ça va se voir à la lecture ! :)

Autre chose, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfic FrostIron la semaine dernière et j'ai également ajouté un nouveau chapitre hier, elle s'appelle Quetzalcóatl, pour ceux que ne l'ont pas encore fait vous pouvez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil ! :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour, pas grand-chose à dire donc bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Le satellite lunaire CR-37**

Tony ne parvint même pas à prononcer un mot lorsque le satellite se dévoila devant ses yeux, semblable à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà put voir de toute sa vie.

C'était encore mieux que Loki l'avait décrit - et peut-être que c'était parce que le dieu de la malice n'était pas venu ici depuis longtemps. Les cascades d'eau argentée étaient impressionnantes, serpentant autant au sol que dans le ciel, se terminant en larges rivières dont le courant flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le ciel lui-même était de ce rose barbe à papa dont avait parlé le dieu, nuages cotonneux qui semblaient être principalement constitués de sucre, les palmiers et toutes les plantes semblaient principalement bleu, et le sol...le sol semblait être un étalage d'or pur, de l'or en minuscules grains de sable, s'étendant à perte de vue.

Au loin, dans le ciel rose, de gigantesques anneaux semblaient tourner paresseusement autour de la planète, et on voyait des formes glisser à toute vitesse dessus - il s'agissait des touristes, et ils s'amusaient simplement à faire du toboggan.

\- Ooooh génial ! hurla Tony d'un air incontrôlable, s'agitant dans tous les sens en regardant partout à la fois, de peur de manquer quelque chose.

\- Tu vas te rompre le cou si tu continue de sauter partout, lui fit remarquer Loki en haussant un sourcil, ses lèvres se tordant en un sourire amusé malgré tout.

\- Je veux faire ça ! se contenta de réclamer l'ancien humain, désignant les anneaux toboggans du doigt sans tenir compte de la remarque du jötun.

Ce dernier soupira légèrement, déjà las de la pile électrique que pouvait être Stark parfois et ajouta :

\- On fera ce que tu veux, mais d'abord on doit trouver un hôtel, si on compte passer une semaine de vacances ici.

L'ingénieur acquiesça d'un air enthousiaste et lui emboîta le pas, continuant de regarder les alentours avec fascination. Le dieu de la malice ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter ses réactions et finit par demander :

\- Je suppose que l'endroit que j'ai choisi te plait, donc...

\- Et comment ! J'ai trop hâte de voir tout ce qu'il est possible de faire ici !

Le sourire de Tony se fit plus large alors qu'il terminait, l'air sûr de lui :

\- Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour choisir l'emplacement !

Loki ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire - il faut dire que malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les gens en général, cet endroit restait de toute beauté et il avait toujours apprécié y venir de temps à autres étant plus jeune, lorsque la pression à Asgard se faisait trop étouffante et qu'il avait besoin de fuir.

Même s'il n'était pas venu depuis des années, il restait plus ou moins habitué et retrouva sans mal l'hôtel qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter durant ses escapades - si on lui avait dit un jour que c'était à Tony Stark qu'il allait montrer cet endroit, il en aurait probablement rit.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel en ayant réussit à ne pas perdre le milliardaire - qui passait son temps à vouloir s'égarer et visiter toutes les boutiques étranges qu'ils croisaient dans cette ville encore une fois pleine de visiteurs tous différents - ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Loki alla réserver une suite, laissant le brun fixer avec fascination la décoration de l'hôtel, au plafond gigantesque et constitué de plusieurs gigantesques fontaines, même à l'intérieur, ainsi que des peintures et un sol chargés de couleurs éclatantes dans des tons de bleu et de doré.

Une fois la suite récupérée, le brun tira sans ménagement le dieu à l'extérieur - qui allait finir par regretter de vouloir voyager avec lui, si ça continuait - et désigna de nouveau les anneaux toboggans au-dessus de leurs têtes, s'exclamant :

\- Je veux faire ça !

Avec un lourd soupir, le dieu de la malice se contenta de soupirer, priant pour ressortir vivant de toutes ces idioties.

* * *

La journée avait été épuisante pour Loki - devoir surveiller Tony en priant qu'il ne cause pas un incident diplomatique pour atteinte à la pudeur avec les habitants de la planète était autant inédit qu'exaspérant pour quelqu'un comme lui.

Le dieu de la malice s'était dit que le laisser courir partout comme un idiot en voulant faire toutes les attractions possibles du satellite devrait l'épuiser - quel naïf il avait été, alors que l'ancien mortel l'avait littéralement traîné jusqu'au bar le plus proche, les entrainant dans un coin pour s'asseoir et discuter tranquillement.

\- Cette planète est putain de géniale, confirma-t-il pour au moins la centième fois de la journée - Loki en était parvenu à un point où s'il n'avait pas autant apprécié cet imbécile, il l'aura déjà enterré sous dix tonnes de sable doré avec un crabe à quatre pinces dans la bouche ! Non mais !

\- J'avais cru comprendre, après tout ce n'est que la cent septième fois que tu le dis, souffla le dieu d'un air moqueur, haussant un sourcil.

L'ingénieur se contenta de froncer les sourcils, l'air boudeur et persuadé qu'il n'avait pas répété la même chose autant de fois, mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps dé répliquer et ajouta :

\- Et encore, il y a des lieux bien plus incroyables que cela - certains endroits si magnifiques qu'ils feraient passer ce satellite station balnéaire en déchetterie spatiale.

Une chose était sûre, ses paroles enthousiasmaient plus que tout Tony, qui heureusement était assis, où il en aurait tressauté de joie.

Les yeux brillants, il remarqua alors que trop pris dans leur discussion, ils n'avaient rien commandé et que personne n'était venu les voir pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient - mais que faisaient les serveuses ! - et décida de se lever pour aller chercher de quoi boire. S'appuyant contre le bar, il salua joyeusement le barman, un homme à la peau d'un bleu irisée couverte par endroits d'écailles et de branchies qui semblait pourtant tout à fait vivre et respirer avec l'air ambiant, et commanda ce qu'il souhaitait.

Une fois les boissons en main - encore une fois, quelque chose de particulièrement fluorescent, que ce soit la sienne d'un vert radioactif ou celle de Loki, d'un orange chimique qui lui rappelait désagréablement le regard d'Exoh - il retourna à leur table et purent entamer une nouvelle discussion durant laquelle le dieu lui décrivit des endroits magnifiques, cherchant à faire un choix pour la prochaine planète - même s'ils comptaient rester quelques jours de plus ici car Tony n'avait évidemment pas eu le temps de tout faire - et il comptait bien trainer le dieu de la malice dans l'une de ces foutues piscines, bon sang !

* * *

Tony savait bien qu'il ne devait pas trop boire, parce qu'il arrivait toujours...des accidents. Soit il se ridiculisait - la fois où il avait uriné dans son armure était encore fraiche dans son esprit, bien malheureusement pour son amour propre parti en fumée ce jour-là, bordel - soit il faisait ou disait des choses qu'il regrettait dès le lendemain, si tant est qu'il s'en souvienne, évidemment !

Cette fois-là ne fit donc pas exception, évidemment, et si lorsqu'il était sur Knowhere Loki lui avait bien spécifié de ne jamais accepter la boisson d'un foutu alien inconnu, eh bien...

Disons qu'à sa décharge, il était clairement bourré lorsqu'il retourna au bar pour demander une énième fois de nouvelles boissons et que quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas lui proposa un verre encore plein, intouché. Un peu surpris mais les idées pas non plus très claires, Tony fixa son interlocuteur, un grand brun qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête, d'étranges motifs sur le visage et le corps, des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vus de sa vie ainsi et qui lui souriait - enfin, disons plutôt qu'il essayait, parce que ce n'était pas gagné avec ses dents semblables à des foutus crocs de loup ou on ne savait quel autre carnivore.

\- Alors, vous ne voulez pas la prendre ? insista l'autre en prenant une moue déçue, ravi de voir que le barman prenait le temps de finir les boissons demandées par Tony pour leur laisser le temps de discuter à tous les deux.

\- C'est que je suis avec un...ami, fit remarquer l'ingénieur en lui adressant un sourire autant désolé que gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez juste la prendre, je vous l'offre, répondit l'homme-loup - oui, Tony l'avait déjà renommé ainsi au fond de son esprit embrumé par l'alcool - en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et le milliardaire était peut-être saoul, mais il n'était pas encore totalement inconscient et ses sourcils se froncèrent tant bien que mal alors qu'il marmonnait :

\- Vous êtes bizarre...pourquoi l'offrir à moi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes plutôt bien foutu, répondit son interlocuteur en accentuant son sourire plein de dents.

Qu'on se le dise, ce n'était pas forcément le genre de choses à dire à Tony - enfin, un Tony pas très sobre, en tout cas - et il lui adressa un sourire charmeur avant de tendre le bras pour récupérer la boisson constituée de couches bleues fluo et d'un marron chocolat pour la porter à ses lèvres, écarquillant les yeux face au goût délicieux auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Relevant les yeux sur son interlocuteur, il ne s'inquiéta pourtant pas de l'étrange sourire de ce dernier alors qu'il terminait son verre offert et le reposait sur la table.

\- Bonne soirée à vous, à bientôt, souffla le grand brun avant de quitter le bar, sous le regard toujours aussi perplexe de Tony.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules et se tourna vers le barman, récupérant ce qu'il avait demandé avant de retourner à la table où se trouvait Loki, dans un coin où il n'avait pas du voir ce que l'ingénieur faisait.

Le dieu de la malice était loin d'être dans le même état que Tony, et il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce dernier, à vrai dire - Stark étant devenu immortel, il s'était logiquement dit que sa résistance à l'alcool devait être encore plus grande qu'avant - et elle était déjà particulièrement élevée - mais il n'en était rien, aussi lorsqu'il vit l'ancien mortel arriver avec un air un peu hagard sur le visage, il fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda, plus qu'intrigué :

\- Tout va bien, Tony ?

Le brun acquiesça vivement, se posant un peu brusquement à sa place, manquant de renverser leurs verres par la même occasion, et après qu'il eut poussé celui du jötun vers lui et attrapé sa boisson verte, Loki l'arrêta avant qu'il ne la porte à ses lèvres, la main enroulée autour de son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! gronda le milliardaire d'un air mécontent, les lèvres plissées en une moue agacée.

\- Je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir, répliqua le géant des glaces d'un ton ferme, lui retirant le verre des doigts avant de le poser de son côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ! On est en vacances ! râla l'ancien humain en croisant les bras sur la table pour y poser le menton, le fixant par-dessus ses cils.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller ma magie a soigner ton futur coma éthylique, espèce d'imbécile, répliqua Loki en prenant une gorgée de son propre verre, le fixant de haut.

Tony se contenta de râler pour la forme, baissant les yeux sur le bois abîmé et plus très propre de la table, fixant d'un air distrait les nœuds visibles dans le vieux bois qui avait d'ailleurs une couleur oscillant entre le brun et le bleu pastel. Ses pensées se perdirent plus ou moins, d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lucide, qu'on se le dise, aussi sursauta-il brusquement lorsqu'il sentit la main de Loki posée sur son crâne. Relevant les yeux, il retint son souffle chargé d'alcool et le fixa jouer avec ses mèches brunes d'un geste distrait avant de glisser jusqu'à son visage qu'il caressa du bout des doigts, presque attendrit, son verre au bord des lèvres de l'autre main.

\- Je vais finir par m'endormir si tu continue, lui fit remarquer Tony d'un air doux, presque ensommeillé à cause de la caresse qui le berçait presque.

\- Ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, je pense que tu en as besoin, fit remarquer le dieu en haussant un sourcil, légèrement amusé en se rappelant la manière dont le brun avait courut partout toute la journée - pas étonnant qu'il soit à bout, même sa toute nouvelle énergie apportée grâce à l'immortalité n'était pas illimitée.

\- Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, répliqua Tony d'un air moqueur.

\- Je n'oserai jamais, se contenta de répondre le dieu de la malice, un petit sourire provoquant au coin des lèvres.

Il termina son verre sans rien ajouter, et abandonna celui qu'il avait retiré des mains de Tony sur la table, intouché, stoppant à regret de toucher l'ancien humain et se leva, lâchant en direction de ce dernier :

\- Allez, on rentre à l'hôtel avant que tu ne finisses par t'endormir là.

* * *

Loki venait de perdre Tony.

Attention, pas perdu du style mort, non, il l'avait perdu dans la foule - il aurait probablement dû laisser à Tony sa gueule de bois de ce matin au lieu de le soigner, car ce dernier s'était remis à courir partout comme si de rien n'était et au final, ce qu'il avait évité la veille avait finit par arriver aujourd'hui - il venait de le perdre de vue. Autant dire qu'il était putain d'exaspéré et qu'il avait déjà envie de l'étrangler.

Pour être honnête, il le cherchait déjà depuis un moment et commençait à s'inquiéter - ce n'était pas son genre de disparaitre comme ça, après tout - et dire qu'ils venaient juste de débuter leur voyage, s'ils commençaient comme ça, ils n'étaient pas rendus.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas à chercher davantage lorsque le portable que lui avait donné Tony se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et qu'il le récupéra, fronçant les sourcils. L'ancien humain avait insisté pour qu'il le prenne même s'il détestait plus ou moins ce que fabriquaient les midgardiens, répliquant que sa magie ne serait pas toujours assez pour le repérer - la preuve en cet instant, car il y avait tellement de monde que sa magie avait dû mal à trouver l'âme du brun, d'autant plus que ce dernier avait courut partout, laissant sa trace sur son passage.

Décrochant, il n'attendit même pas que le milliardaire prenne la parole et lâcha, plus qu'agacé :

\- Je peux savoir où tu es ?!

Un petit rire nerveux lui répondit à travers l'appareil avant que Tony n'ajoute, l'air mal à l'aise :

« - Eh bien...tu te souviens il y a quelques semaine sur Knowhere, quand tu m'as bien précisé de ne jamais accepter la boisson d'un inconnu...? »

\- Oui..? répliqua le dieu de la malice, presque menaçant, sentant arriver la connerie que l'ingénieur avait sûrement dû faire.

« - Eh bien, disons qu'hier soir, j'étais un peu trop bourré pour refuser...? » continua Stark avec un second rire toujours aussi nerveux.

Alors que Loki allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui hurler dessus et le traiter du pire imbécile de la galaxie - et dieu que cette dernière était grande ! - Tony ajouta aussitôt :

« - En tout cas, tu devrais venir au grand parc bleu au nord de l'île...du genre, rapidement ? »

Et avant que le plus vieux ne puisse répondre, Tony avait déjà raccroché, le laissant sans voix. Est-ce que c'était une foutue blague, sérieusement ?! Cet idiot s'était apparemment mis dans une situation peu enviable - dont il ne connaissait pas les détails pour l'instant, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir tout savoir - mais en plus il devait venir le chercher ?!

Loki l'aurait bien envoyé se faire voir - mais évidemment, il avait déjà pris le chemin du parc en question - et heureusement qu'il était déjà venu sur ce satellite par le passé car les explications de Tony pour le retrouver avaient été plus que vagues.

Il lui fallut un quart d'heure pour arriver au parc dont lui parlait le brun - et l'endroit était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. L'herbe était d'un bleu vif, presque indigo, à peine plus haute que quelques centimètres et ondulant doucement sous la brise chaude du satellite. Il y avait quelques touristes se baladant avec des animaux étranges venus de planètes inconnues, et également un assemblement assez impressionnant de tentes un peu plus loin, sur un terrain qui avait été sûrement réservé à cet effet. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le dieu s'y dirigea à grands pas, se retrouvant bientôt au milieu de grandes tentes faites de peaux et de toiles à l'air assez primitives, si elles n'avaient pas été mélangées d'une étrange manière avec de la technologie de pointe, leur métal luisant et leurs boutons clignotants de lumière créant une atmosphère plus qu'étrange, presque pesante.

Ignorant les regards des gens vivant ici, Loki décida qu'il serait plus simple d'ici d'utiliser sa magie et laissa cette dernière le guider, repérant aussitôt l'âme vive et immortelle de Tony au milieu de tous ces inconnus dont il ne se souciait absolument pas. Il arriva rapidement devant une tente qui se trouvait au milieu du camp, et était sûrement l'une des plus grandes installées dans le coin - et il se figea aussitôt sur le seuil, sentant comme un coup au coeur lorsqu'il vit le brun.

L'ingénieur se trouvait de profil, ne l'ayant pas encore remarqué, trop occupé à ajuster un costume d'un blanc aussi étincelant que son armure à l'aide de deux servantes, face à un large miroir sur pied. Les vêtements semblaient taillés sur mesure, une chemise d'un bleu presque saphir légèrement visible sous la veste déjà attachée, une rose tout aussi bleue à la boutonnière, et ses cheveux devenus plus longs depuis le début de leurs aventures avaient été élégamment coiffés, le tout faisant ressortir à la perfection son teint hâlé et son regard couleur orge grillée - néanmoins, la lueur dans ses yeux était inquiète et ses mains étaient légèrement tremblantes alors qu'il tirait sur le bas de sa veste, les lèvres pincées en une moue stressée.

Malgré tout, ce ne fut pas cela qui marqua Loki en premier mais bel et bien à quel point le midgardien était resplendissant - il l'avait vu de tellement de manières différentes, prêt à en finir ce jour-là au sommet de sa tour vide et froide, moqueur et sarcastique avec lui par la suite, jouant avec le feu dans un casino des jours plus tard, le regard flamboyant d'une folie que Loki savait reconnaître en lui, également. Et puis son air si triste, si brisé lorsque quelqu'un comme Steve, comme lui, lui faisait du mal - et le dieu de la malice savait qu'il n'aurait pas du trouver que la peine qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux parfois était aussi magnifique, mais c'était ainsi qu'il résonnait, tout aussi tordu et passionnel que Tony l'était certainement - mais ça, le voir de cette manière était inédit et son coeur tambourina stupidement dans sa cage thoracique, comme un vulgaire mortel amouraché d'une célébrité.

\- Tony ? lâcha-t-il finalement, hésitant malgré lui, détestant aussitôt sa voix incertaine.

L'interpelé se retourna aussitôt, reconnaissant immédiatement le son de sa voix, et son visage sembla s'illuminer lorsqu'il le reconnut. S'avançant vers lui, il sourit largement en s'exclamant :

\- Enfin, j'avais peur que tu n'arrives pas à temps !

Le dieu cligna légèrement des yeux, se désintéressant tant bien que mal de la tenue du brun pour le fixer, haussant dangereusement les sourcils tout en demandant :

\- Arriver à temps pour quoi ?

L'ingénieur toussa légèrement, l'air mal à l'aise avant d'avouer d'une petite voix, pas très fier de lui :

\- ...pour mon mariage ? proposa-t-il avec hésitation, un sourire un peu figé aux lèvres.

L'ancien humain regarda avec fascination la manière dont le visage déjà peu aimable du dieu se transforma en un mélange de colère et d'agacement certain avant qu'il ne crache, d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne le voulait à la base :

\- Je peux savoir avec qui tu comptes te marier ?

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, le rassura immédiatement le milliardaire, prenant un air contrit avant d'ajouter : disons qu'hier j'ai sans fait exprès accepté une boisson du chef de ce clan, et de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, accepter quoi que ce soit de l'un d'entre eux est comme accepter une demande en mariage...

Il se pencha un peu vers le dieu d'un air de conspirateur avant d'ajouter :

\- Et vu leur carrure, je n'ai pas voulu refuser de les suivre quand ils sont venus me chercher ce matin, avec mon armure laissée à l'hôtel.

Loki inspira profondément. Puis expira. A plusieurs reprises. et enfin, il attrapa Tony par les épaules et commença à le secouer comme un prunier en s'écriant :

\- Mais enfin Stark c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! Je t'avais dit de ne rien accepter d'inconnus !

\- C'est pas vraiment ma faute, j'avais trop bu ! se défendit piètrement l'Iron Man, repoussant ses mains crispées sur ses épaules.

\- J'aurai dû t'assommer à coup de clé à mourette ! répliqua le jötun d'un air aussi furieux qu'exaspéré, se demandant sûrement de ce qu'il allait finir par faire de cet idiot trop encombrant.

\- Clé à molette, corrigea Tony.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est clé à molette, pas à mourette, Loki, continua calmement le brun avec un petit sourire.

En cet instant, il y avait deux options particulièrement alléchantes pour Loki : la première, faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et la seconde, tordre le coup à ce crétin puis lui arracher le réacteur ARK pour qu'il n'ai pas la mauvaise idée de ressusciter, bordel !

Et autant dire que son envie penchait plus vers la seconde option.

Soupirant lourdement, le dieu se frotta légèrement les yeux puis demanda, déjà épuisé par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient - car oui, pour lui les problèmes de Tony étaient un peu les siens désormais, du moins c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses :

\- Bon, il est où, celui qui t'a piégé pour t'avoir en époux ?

\- Techniquement, il ne m'a pas vraiment piégé- commença Stark.

\- Si tu continues à le défendre, je le laisse te violer et je me casse, le coupa Loki en haussant un sourcil.

\- Wow ok d'accord, j'ai rien dit, se défendit l'Iron man en levant les mains en signe de paix, la bouche tordue en une sorte de grimace.

Un silence tendu s'installa durant de longues secondes avant que l'ingénieur ne demande à nouveau :

\- Donc, tu m'aides ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?! lâcha Loki, agacé. Bien sûr que je t'aide, je ne vais pas te laisser entre les mains de n'importe quel imbécile qui t'a seulement offert un verre !

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux et ajouta sans vraiment prendre garde à ses paroles :

\- Si quelqu'un devrait prendre ta main ce serait moi, après t'avoir supporté pendant aussi longtemps !

Sur le coup, Tony ne s'offusqua même pas de la critique sous-jacente, se contentant de sourire stupidement à ces mots, le coeur gonflé dans sa poitrine - dieu qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite.

Le dieu de la malice sembla enfin se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles car son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur et il ouvrit puis referma la bouche, avant de détourner la tête, furieux contre lui-même et tout aussi gêné. Malheureusement, Tony n'eut pas le temps de le charrier sur le sujet car le chef du clan qui lui avait offert un verre arrivait dans la tente la seconde suivante.

Ce dernier portait lui aussi une tenue adaptée à la situation, un étrange costume fait de peaux semblables à celles utilisées pour les tentes, habilement mélangées à cette technologie qu'il ne connaissait pas - et il était persuadé que Tony non plus. Il était grand et mince, brun et avait des dents un peu trop développées pour être un simple être humain.

\- C'est pas sensé porter malheur, de voir la mariée avant le mariage ? cracha le dieu de la malice avec fureur, jetant un regard tout aussi noir que moqueur au nouveau venu.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me comparer à une femme ?! s'offusqua le brun en plissant les lèvres.

Loki l'ignora, se contentant de fixer le nouveau venu d'un air mauvais, surtout en remarquant le regard brûlant que ce dernier venait de poser sur Tony sans la moindre gêne. Remarquant finalement la présence du jötun, son visage se déforma dans une grimace et il le dévisagea des pieds à la tête - il allait lui arracher la tête, bon sang - avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que...ça ?

Grognant de colère, Loki fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction mais Tony l'arrêta, posant une main sur son torse avant de grimacer à son tour, agacé d'entendre l'autre parler de la sorte au dieu de la malice. Prenant sur lui de répondre avant que le géant des glaces ne déclenche une bataille contre l'autre énergumène, il s'exclama :

\- C'est un ami à moi, pas la peine de lui parler comme ça.

\- Un ami ? répéta le chef des lieux en haussant un sourcil, doutant vraiment de l'affirmation - et à juste titre, à vrai dire.

\- Tony ne t'appartient pas, cracha le dieu avec colère, ignorant royalement la discussion entre les deux.

Le milliardaire manqua de se frapper le front d'un air exaspéré, soupirant en voyant ses efforts pour calmer la situation tendue réduits à néant. Le chef se tourna vers le dieu et haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de faire remarquer :

\- Parce qu'il est à toi, peut-être ?

Avant que Loki eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, leur interlocuteur ajouta :

\- Je suis Anka, chef de cette tribu et Tony a accepté quelque chose de ma part, ce qui est considéré comme une demande en mariage ici, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

En voyant les étincelles de magie émeraude se faufiler au bout des doigts du dieu, Tony décidé d'intervenir à nouveau et appela :

\- Loki, on devrait-

\- Tony n'es pas un trophée à remporter, s'obstina le dieu en ignorant le second immortel, jetant un regard mauvais à Anka.

\- Exact, puisque je l'ai déjà, répliqua l'autre sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je te défis pour le récupérer ! s'exclama Loki en relevant le nez, le dévisageant de haut.

Anka se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, nullement intimidé, avançant jusqu'à lui pour croiser ses bras, en profitant pour mettre ses biceps et sa force en valeur avant de lâcher :

\- Si c'est que tu souhaites... mais la magie n'est certainement pas autorisée, ni même les armes. Ici, c'est à mains nues qu'on se bat.

\- Cela ne va pas m'empêcher de t'écraser, grogna le dieu avec colère.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le dieu le fit taire d'un geste, lui jetant un regard qui signifiait clairement "Fais moi confiance". Soupirant, il passa une main lasse sur son visage, réagissant à peine lorsque Loki effleura ce dernier avec douceur, comme s'il était désolé d'avoir réagit aussi vivement - mais il n'allait pas se défiler pour autant, loin de là.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui intima le dieu.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas, répliqua aussitôt Tony en détournant le regard, vexé - mais la lueur au fond de ses yeux et ses mains agitées de tics nerveux disaient tout le contraire.

Loki n'ajouta rien à cela, retenant le soupir qui voulait tout de même franchir ses lèvres. La situation ne lui plaisait absolument pas - après tout, ils étaient juste là pour passer des vacances, et Tony qui s'était mis dans une situation impossible !

Entendant le grognement de frustration d'Anka, le dieu releva la tête, remarquant comme ce dernier lui jetait un regard noir en le voyant si proche de l'ancien humain. Mais que croyait-il ? Lui n'avait pas enduré ce crétin de Stark pendant des semaines, lui ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie et ne l'avait pas aidé avec ses problèmes comme Tony l'avait fait pour lui. Il n'était qu'un inconnu, un inconnu dans la foule qu'ils traversaient sur ce satellite pendant leurs vacances sensées être tranquilles, et il avait seulement décidé de joindre la partie - bien mal lui en avait pris, Loki était plus expérimenté que lui à ce petit jeu stupide.

Sans attendre, le dieu se dirigea vers l'extérieur, frôlant délibérément l'autre avec un rictus moqueur. Le combat avec Exoh était récent, mais il n'avait aucune hésitation quant à remettre ça, même s'il ne devait pas utiliser sa magie pour une fois.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire - ce crétin qui osait vouloir Tony n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'il soit également un jötun...il allait vraiment le regretter.

Pourtant, Anka ne se méfiait pas, beaucoup trop sûr de lui alors qu'il rassemblait tous ceux de sa tribu pour le voir soit disant faire mordre la poussière à un imbécile souhaitant lui voler son futur marié. La situation était grotesque, mais Loki n'avait tout de même plus vraiment envie de le tuer, juste de l'humilier devant tout le monde, activité beaucoup plus gratifiante s'il en est. Alors que tout le monde venait de se rassembler en un grand cercle au milieu d'une des larges plaines d'herbe turquoise du parc, Loki n'avait d'yeux que pour l'humain, qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, magnifique dans son costume blanc sur ce champ de brins d'herbes couleur lagon, le fixant avec les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'air de dire : "J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais". Et il n'en avait jamais été aussi sûr qu'en cet instant.

Impatient, il se contenta de regarder Anka quitter une partie de son costume de peaux ridicules, dévoilant une musculature impressionnante - sauf pour lui, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire peur - sous les acclamations des idiots de son clan alors que le géant des glaces restait immobile, attendant que l combat puisse enfin commencer.

\- Tu ne veux pas abandonner ? lui demanda l'autre avec un ricanement, croisant ses bras de manière provocante.

Le dieu se contenta d'un rictus dans sa direction, loin d'être intimidé avant de répliquer, imperturbable :

\- On commence maintenant, ou tu comptes faire une sieste avant ?

Le sourire moqueur d'Anka disparut et il se jeta droit sur lui avec colère, levant le poing pour l'abattre sur sa mâchoire. Habile, le dieu se contenta d'esquiver d'un geste fluide, n'ayant sûrement pas l'intention de s'essouffler pour un combat aussi ridicule que celui-ci. L'autre était cependant loin de se démonter et se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Pendant de longues secondes, Loki ne fit qu'esquiver sous le regard de la foule, et si le clan vociférait et criait, l'insultant en le traitant de lâche, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire du coin des lèvres, remarquant que le dieu de la malice ne faisait que se jouer d'Anka, cherchant à l'épuiser par la même occasion.

\- Espèce de minable ! s'écria finalement ce dernier, à bout de souffle, lui jetant un regard noir. La magie est sensée être interdite !

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua le dieu en haussant un sourcil, l'air moqueur. Tu es juste beaucoup trop lent, la magie n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Anka lui hurla une flopée d'insultes, se jetant à nouveau sur lui - néanmoins, le dieu n'y prit pas garde mais son adversaire avait tout de même une logique dans ses mouvements, tant et si bien qu'il finit par lui assener un terrible crochet du droit, le faisant siffler de douleur, une grimace inquiète tordant le visage de Tony.

Loki quant à lui jura, agacé - il avait au début décidé de le laisser s'épuiser, et il aurait juste eut à frapper un bon coup pour se débarrasser de l'autre - mais apparemment ce dernier était plus résistant qu'il ne pensait de prime abord, et il allait véritablement devoir utiliser sa forme de jötun. Pas qu'il apprécie la situation, loin de là - il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui l'avaient vu ainsi, Tony étant le dernier, et savoir qu'il allait peut-être devoir s'en servir ici...

Pourtant, le brun le lui avait dit plus d'une fois, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de cette forme, que lui-même la trouvait superbe - mais le reste du monde était loin d'être comme Tony, et même s'il se moquait de l'avis de ces gens qu'il ne verrait sûrement plus jamais après l'altercation, cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'en inquiéter.

Levant les yeux vers le brun, il remarqua que ce dernier le dévisageait, et lui fit soudainement un signe de tête, et le dieu comprit - il devait le faire, après tout, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver tant que l'autre immortel se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, impeccable dans son costume blanc mais près à intervenir, il le savait.

Inspirant à fond, il laissa sa magie dévoiler sa véritable apparence, sa peau prenant une teint d'un bleu profond à une vitesse effarante, faisant reculer Anka qui jura et commença à l'insulter, l'accusant de nouveau à cause de sa magie.

\- Ce n'est pas sa magie, se sentit obligé de le défendre Tony, le visage tordu en une grimace. C'est sa véritable apparence.

Cela eut pour effet de faire considérablement blanchir le visage du chef de clan, qui fixa le dieu d'un air plus du tout rassuré. Loki était mal à l'aise et ça se voyait, après tout il n'avait plus montré cette apparence à qui que ce soit hormis Tony, et être exposé de la sorte le dérangeait.

\- C'est un foutu jötun ! babilla Anka en reculant prudemment d'un pas, osant à peine soutenir le regard d'un rouge infernal du dieu de la malice.

Même si les deux immortels furent un peu surpris de voir qu'il connaissait les jötuns - après tout, ils étaient bien loin de Jötunheim dans cette partie de la galaxie - c'était au final une bonne chose, vu l'air inquiet qu'affichait leur adversaire, qui semblait à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais restait figé sur place pour ne pas se déshonorer.

Mal à l'aise, Loki décida juste d'en finir au plus vite avec toute cette histoire et se jeta sur Anka, silencieux comme une ombre, une véritable flèche bleue dont le poing s'écrasa sur le visage stupéfait du chef de clan. Ce dernier jura, le coup l'ayant apparemment fait reprendre ses esprits et il se redressa, attaquant à son tour en essayant de faire un croche pied au géant des glaces qui recula au dernier moment avant de lui agripper le bras, laissant le froid glacial de son corps ramper jusqu'à son ennemi qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Tentant de ce dégager, il cria d'autant plus en voyant que le froid remontait le long de son bras, gelant ce dernier et lui donnant une teinte étrangement blanche, le recouvrant de givre.

\- Arrête ! hurla-t-il, tirant en vain de son côté sans penser qu'il pouvait arracher son bras gelé à cause de ça. Arrête !

\- Alors dis que tu abandonnes, répliqua le dieu de la malice, imperturbable.

L'autre secoua la tête avec fureur, blessé dans sa fierté mais voyant que Loki n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher et que ses sujets n'avaient aucun droit d'intervenir dans un duel il finit par s'effondrer à genoux, babillant avec détresse et honte :

\- J'abandonne ! Je te laisse ton humain, maintenant lâche-moi !

Un rictus moqueur passa sur le visage du dieu et il le relâcha brutalement, le laissant s'effondrer au sol, son bras reprenant déjà quelques couleurs alors qu'il lui crachait d'un air mauvais :

\- Tony est tout aussi immortel que moi, il aurait pu te tuer avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, estime toi heureux que j'ai été indulgent !

Stark pinça légèrement les lèvres à ces mots, ne sachant que penser. Même si le dieu avait raison et qu'il était comme lui, il était loin d'avoir sa force physique ni ses pouvoirs et n'était pas grand-chose sans son armure.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y penser davantage car Loki se dirigea droit vers lui, ne pensant même pas à reprendre son apparence asgardienne et sa main attrapa le bras du milliardaire, ce dernier pas plus surpris que cela de ne ressentir qu'un léger froid au contraire de la glace effrayante qui avait gelé le bras d'Anka.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce serait simple pour moi, se sentit obligé de faire remarquer le dieu, le regard d'un rouge brûlant de ce dernier cherchant le sien chocolat, comme une approbation silencieuse.

\- Je sais, mais il faut dire qu'il restait intimidant avec tous ces muscles, répliqua Tony, refusant d'avouer à voix haute qu'il s'était inquiété de l'issue du combat.

Loki ne fit que lui répondre d'un sourire en coin, amusé, avant de finalement reprendre sa forme habituelle qu'il préférait, attirant ensuite l'ingénieur vers lui d'un geste du bras, plantant un baiser sur son front par automatisme, plus que soulagé que cette situation stupide soit terminée. Tony quant à lui n'osa pas bouger, profitant de la présence du dieu qui n'avait pas tendance à être tactile avec lui le reste du temps, soupirant de contentement.

Néanmoins, il n'eurent pas le temps d'en profiter plus longtemps lorsqu'Anka approcha, le regard légèrement mauvais et se tenant le bras que l'un des soldats du clan avait enroulé dans des couvertures épaisses faites d'on ne savait quel animal à fourrure venu d'une planète lointaine.

\- Combien de temps vous faut-il pour vous préparer avant le mariage ?

Surpris, les deux immortels tournèrent la tête dans sa direction et le brun se détacha légèrement de Loki, fronçant un peu les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Anka lui jeta un regard surpris en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait et répondit finalement :

\- Eh bien, le but de ce combat était de récupérer ta main.

Faisant un geste en direction du dieu stupéfait, il ajouta :

\- S'il ne se marie pas avec toi, le combat est considéré comme annulé et je te récupère sans qu'il ne puisse de nouveau tenter de te récupérer, c'est ainsi que ça marche chez nous.

Se retenant de grimacer au fait qu'Anka parlait de le "récupérer" comme s'il était un vulgaire trophée, il préféra tourner la tête vers le dieu qui semblait tout aussi choqué que lui et parvint à articuler, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur :

\- On doit se marier ?!

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! :D Je suis sûre et certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas du tout à ça en voyant arriver le chapitre aujourd'hui ! :D Je suis plutôt contente de moi sur ce coup-là ! xD Comment vous pensez que nos deux rigolos vont réagir en comprenant qu'ils sont obligés de se marier ? A vous de me le dire ! xD

Autre chose, une lectrice m'a demandé si je comptais faire apparaître les enfants de Loki a un moment donné et je me posais déjà la question puisque je les adore, surtout Fenrir ! :) J'ai même déjà une idée un peu spéciale pour le faire, donc à vous de me dire si ça vous intéresse, c'est important pour la suite ! :D

Je pense avoir fait le tour, j'espère avoir le temps d'écrire la suite cette semaine, sinon bon courage à vous et à bientôt ! :D


	18. Une vie passée

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hey, comment ça va mes petites anguilles ? :D Moi super ! :) Encore désolée de ce super retard dans les chapitres mais à la fac c'est un peu la folie en ce moment niveau cours et potes, donc j'ai à peine eut le temps de finir ce chapitre pour aujourd'hui... ^^" Malgré tout le voilà enfin ! :)

C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'exceptionnellement je ne vais pas répondre à vos reviews pour aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment trop débordée, mais je le ferai la prochaine fois x) D'ailleurs je dois me dépêcher car je dois avoir huit exos de maths à faire... (pars pleurer dans un coin xD)

La dernière fois nous avions laissé Loki et Tony alors qu'ils apprenaient devoir être obligés de se marier...vous allez voir très vite leur réaction... ^^

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Une vie passée**

Sur le coup, Tony se demanda si on ne lui faisait pas une blague - qu'il trouvait tout sauf drôle et de très mauvais goût, c'était à préciser. Les yeux écarquillés, il se contenta de fixer Loki, la bouche grande ouverte en plus de cela, et le dieu semblait tout aussi surpris et perplexe.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?! finit par articulier l'ancien humain en se tournant vers Anka.

Ce dernier avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, visiblement amusé de leurs réactions - il n'y avait pas à dire, les touristes de ce satellite étaient toujours terriblement divertissants, un régal.

\- C'est tout à faix sérieux, et vous ne pouvez pas faire marche arrière, expliqua le chef du clan d'un ton calme - mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en les voyant si paniqués - bien que les deux immortels tentaient tout de même de garder tant bien que mal contenance.

\- On pourrait aussi vous tuer, et fin de l'histoire, répliqua Loki dans un grognement de mauvais augure, les fixant sans ciller.

Loin d'être intimidé, Anka lui rendit son sourire plein de dents, le fixant tout en jetant un léger coup d'oeil à Tony avant de faire remarquer, presque dur :

\- Tu nous tuerais tous devant lui ?

Le dieu de la malice referma brutalement la bouche, jetant lui aussi un regard en coin à l'ingénieur avant de soupirer légèrement et d'abaisser les épaules, vaincu. Bien des années plus tôt, ils les auraient massacrés même si c'était seulement pour récupérer quelque chose sans importance, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait tenté d'emmener l'Iron Man, il était toujours là à discuter avec cet imbécile couvert de vêtements en peau, et surtout ce dernier respirait encore face à lui. Sacrilège.

\- On peut toujours se téléporter d'un coup et s'enfuir, ajouta Stark, bien décidé à trouver une alternative.

Anka se tourna vers lui sans se départir de son sourire, plus qu'amusé de voir comment ils tentaient de se sortir d'une telle situation et fit remarquer :

\- Nous n'en avons peut-être pas l'air, mais nous utilisons la magie, nous aussi. Ce combat que nous avons mené était comme un rituel, et si vous fuyez sans mener ce mariage à bien, la magie te ramènera automatiquement à moi, termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil en direction du milliardaire.

Ce dernier déglutit avec difficulté, se sentant pris au piège. Bien évidemment, qu'il y avait quelque chose avec Loki, il restait un génie, merci bien ! Il savait pourquoi il avait accepté de l'aider, des mois plus tôt, pourquoi il l'avait suivit à travers différentes planètes jusqu'à l'aider à vaincre Exoh, alors que ce dernier n'était en rien son problème à la base. Pourquoi il avait accepté de le suivre ici, alors que plus rien ne les obligeait à rester ensembles - pourtant il était là, planté à côté du dieu sur un satellite au beau milieu d'une des innombrables galaxies de l'univers - et il y irait n'importe où si cela lui permettait de profiter du jötun et de la chaleur de ses bras une poignée de secondes, comme quelques minutes plus tôt, avant qu'Anka ne leur annonce la nouvelle.

Il savait aussi que c'était le cas pour Loki, d'une certaine manière - après tout, avait-il seulement montré à qui que ce soit d'autre son apparence de géant des glaces ? Il avait appris à lui faire confiance presque aveuglément - et c'était réciproque - il était toujours prévenant, presque gentil - presque, on parlait quand même de Loki, pas d'un chaton - et puis merde, il l'avait embrassé de sa propre initiative au moins une fois, cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose, non ? Il le lui avait confirmé lui-même !

Malgré tout, Tony ne se voyait pas se marier avec lui aussi soudainement. Evidemment, qu'il l'aimait, quelle question, comme il l'avait sûrement jamais aimé personne - pas comme Pepper, trop douce, trop gentille et trop différente. Pas comme Steve, qui avait toujours l'air si déçu lorsqu'il le regardait, comme un échec perpétuel, qu'on ne peut réparer - et dont on essaie même plus de fixer les erreurs, parce qu'il était trop plein d'erreurs, et cela dérangeait toujours les gens - sauf Loki, mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce qu'ils étaient semblables - un peu trop.

Avec Loki, tout lui semblait multiplié par dix si ce n'est plus, et tout était plus beau, plus passionnel, violent aussi dans un sens, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était ce qui lui correspondait, au final - ce qu'il aurait dû chercher depuis le début. Pas la compassion dégoulinante des prunelles de Pepper et le regard à moitié-déçu de Steve - mais les émeraudes moqueuses du dieu de la malice.

Néanmoins, qu'en pensait ce dernier ? Se marier n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, surtout eux deux qui étaient immortels ! Si cela arrivait vraiment, c'était pour toujours - et la notion du toujours le terrifiait déjà bien assez comme ça pour y ajouter un mariage sans fin à l'histoire.

\- Il doit y avoir une solution, lâcha-t-il d'un air mal à l'aise, jouant avec ses doigts d'un geste distrait.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, l'informa le chef du clan dans une fausse grimace compatissante.

Tony se tourna vers le dieu, lui jetant un regard de détresse en espérant qu'il trouve une réponse miracle à tout cette situation, mais ce dernier était étrangement silencieux, le fixant sans un mot - comme s'il évaluait vraiment la possibilité du mariage.

\- Loki...? appela l'ancien humain, peu rassuré.

Ce dernier releva les yeux jusqu'aux siens, le dévisageant avant d'ajouter d'un ton un peu plus bas qu'à l'accoutumée :

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons vraiment le choix, à vrai dire.

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire Stark, plus que surpris de le voir abandonner si vite et il l'observa avec attention alors que le dieu ajoutait :

\- Cela n'est pas si grave, après tout, c'est juste un titre, rien de plus.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ?! s'écria le plus jeune, plus que choqué.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage du jötun et ce dernier répliqua :

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, tout ça parce que tu as été assez stupide pour accepter la boisson d'un inconnu !

Tony recula sous ces paroles, se sentant aussitôt mal. Evidemment, que les accusations allaient lui tomber dessus, il était le fautif dans cette histoire, malgré tout il détestait le fait de voir le dieu réagir ainsi. Il l'avait dit lui-même, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, ajouta le brun d'un air mal à l'aise, baissant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va changer la situation !

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! demanda soudainement Tony en relevant la tête, agacé. Tu as dit à l'instant que ce n'était pas si grave, alors qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!

Le géant des glaces laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et agrippa quelques mèches de ses cheveux, tirant dessus en faisant quelques pas pour tenter de se calmer, en vain. Finalement, il se tourna vers l'humain et avoua, poussé à bout :

\- Je ne voulais juste pas que ça se passe comme ça !

\- Quoi...? releva Tony, plus que surpris.

Le dieu se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à peine avant de continuer, incapable de s'arrêter :

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, pas si vite. Je me disais, peut-être dans quelques siècles, lorsqu'on aurait voyagé ensembles pendant très longtemps. Je...peut-être qu'Odin aurait fini par me pardonner et tout ce serait passé à Asgard, ou dans un autre endroit si tu le voulais, je-

\- Attends, attends ! le coupa brusquement Tony, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc. Tu voulais vraiment te marier avec moi ?!

\- Pas tout de suite ! s'écria le dieu, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!

\- Bien sûr que je t'écoute ! Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu avais déjà pensé à ça ?!

Le silence se fit brusquement du côté du dieu, se rendant compte de son aveu et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, le malaise bien présent sur ses traits tirés. A vrai dire, il y avait pensé pas moins de quelques jours plus tôt, juste avant leur départ pour le satellite. Cette idée de voyager autant lui avait rappelé Sigyn, lointain souvenir qu'était cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois et de leur mariage resplendissant - et sans y prêter attention, ses souvenirs s'étaient transposés sur sa situation actuelle, se demandant dans un coin de sa tête si les choses étaient - seraient différentes avec Tony, et la réponse n'était pas si compliquée - évidemment, que rien ne serait pas pareil qu'avec la jeune femme. C'était impossible, il le savait et ne souhaitait en aucun cas que tout soit identique, même s'il pouvait parfois repérer des similitudes amusantes entre Sigyn et Tony.

\- C'était juste comme ça, rien d'important, se justifia-t-il aussitôt en détournant la tête, incapable de le regarder en face.

L'ingénieur ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de le fixer sans bouger, l'air toujours autant sous le choc. Le simple fait de savoir que Loki avait envisagé l'idée de lui demander sa main un jour le laissait bouche bée. Il savait bien que ce dernier ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais il n'avait pas pensé que c'était à ce point, que cela semblait aussi dévorant pour le dieu que c'était le cas pour lui, et la pensée qu'il l'aimait vraiment le frappa de plein fouet, attirant un large sourire attendrit sur son visage tiraillé par l'inquiétude depuis quelques heures.

\- On pourra toujours refaire quelque chose de plus officiel lorsque tu le voudras, murmura finalement le brun, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Le dieu releva la tête vers lui, le fixant à son tour avec surprise avant de demander, hésitant :

\- Donc, tu acceptes la situation ?

Un sourire légèrement amusé se glissa sur le visage de l'ingénieur avant qu'il ne réponde :

\- C'est de ma faute, donc je ne vais pas commencer à hurler de protestation !

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il lui adressa un léger clin d'oeil en ajoutant :

\- Et puis, j'aurai pu tomber sur pire comme mari.

L'air inquiet du dieu se transforma en une grimace amusée, ses prunelles reflétant légèrement une telle lueur d'espoir que Tony aurait presque trouvé criminel de la lui retirer, tout comme il ne s'éloigna pas lorsque le dieu attrapa sa main dans la sienne, muet comme une tombe. Se tournant vers Anka, le dieu de la malice demanda, devenu plus sérieux :

\- Combien de temps est laissé pour la cérémonie ?

\- Cérémonie ? répéta le chef de clan avec un air surpris.

Voyant son air perplexe, Tony sentit que quelque chose clochait et demanda, l'appréhension grandissante au fond de son esprit :

\- Dites-moi...comment se passent vos mariages, exactement ?

\- Il s'agit d'un rituel, commença le chef d'un air enthousiaste, ravi de parler des pratiques de son peuple. Durant ce rituel, les deux futurs mariés échangent leur sang et l'énergie de leur âme, et c'est à partir de leurs magies que sont créées les alliances.

\- Mis à part l'histoire de pacte de sang chelou, ça ressemble assez aux fois où tu as utilisé mon énergie d'âme pour ta magie, fit remarquer Tony en levant légèrement les yeux vers le dieu.

\- Plus ou moins, confirma ce dernier avant d'ajouter : malgré tout, j'ai peur que le faire avec notre sang soit bien plus conséquent. Ma magie parvint déjà à te suivre à la trace sans problèmes, je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir dans une telle situation, c'est totalement inédit pour moi.

\- Et il y a aussi un problème au niveau de cette histoire d'alliances, continua le plus jeune.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui sans comprendre et Tony roula légèrement les yeux, faisant remarquer comme si c'était l'évidence même - et ça l'était pour lui :

\- Je n'ai pas de magie, comment va se former la bague ?

\- Bien sûr que si, tu as de la magie, je la sens d'ici, on dirait un foutu phare sur les plages des Miriades, répliqua Anka, comme s'il discutait avec un idiot.

Perplexe, l'ancien humain ne demanda pas ce qu'était cette fameuse plage sûrement perdue dans un coin d'une galaxie lointaine et jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué en direction de Loki qui soupira légèrement avant d'expliquer :

\- C'est exact, ce que tu as créé pour le mettre dans ta poitrine ressemble fortement à de la magie, qui a une conscience, au même titre que la mienne, même si c'est plus sauvage et violent.

Sous le choc, Tony écarquilla largement les yeux avant de demander, agacé :

\- Et quand comptais-tu m'informer de quelque chose d'aussi important ?!

\- Je ne savais pas comment en parler, tu n'as jamais eu l'air d'apprécier parler de cette lumière dans ta poitrine, je ne sais même pas comment tu l'as eue, je pensais honnêtement que tu savais ce qu'était cette énergie.

\- Je pensais avoir créé un cinquième élément lorsque je l'ai conçu, expliqua Tony avant d'ajouter aussitôt : tu es en train de me dire que j'ai créé de la magie à l'état pur ?

\- C'est la seule réponse que je pense correcte, fit l'immortel en acquiesçant.

Au moins, cette information laissa tellement l'ancien humain sur les fesses qu'il devint définitivement muet, posant une main distraite sur son costume blanc où se trouvait l'ARK juste en-dessous, intimidé de savoir ce qui pulsait depuis maintenant des années à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, ça vient de là, et c'est rond, comme contenu dans une boule, continua Anka en désignant la poitrine de Stark. Je suis presque sûr que ça pourrait faire une bombe magique absolument surpuissante-

\- Oui, eh bien on va juste arrêter de vouloir me faire exploser, répliqua Tony en haussant un sourcil, plus ou moins sérieux.

\- Dommage, ça aurait peut-être été la meilleure solution pour me débarrasser de toi, lâcha Loki d'un ton badin, ses lèvres ourlées en un sourire moqueur.

\- Comme si t'avais vraiment envie de me jeter dans un coin, répliqua aussitôt Tony, plus qu'amusé.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, le rituel devrait se dérouler dans quelques heures au plus tard, il n'y a que vingt-quatre heures disponibles avant que Tony ne me revienne de droit, lâcha Anka - et il semblait particulièrement ravi à l'idée que cela puisse réellement arriver.

\- Bon, eh bien je suppose qu'il faut préparer tout ça, fit le brun en haussant les épaules, un sourire un peu intimidé au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Tony était assis à même le sol sur l'une des plages de sable d'un doré étincelant, il se disait que c'était quand même une idée totalement stupide que d'avoir accepté. Après tout, il allait devoir se taillader la main pour mélanger son sang avec Loki - et d'accord, il avait beau l'adorer, l'idée restait tout de même terriblement glauque.

Le dieu se tenait face à lui sur le sable, l'air tout aussi perplexe et mal à l'aise - au moins étaient-ils deux dans le même bateau. Ce dernier avait revêtu une bien étrange tenue, provenant certainement tout droit d'Asgard vu l'or qui s'y trouvait - c'était une sorte de tunique et un pantalon de cuir comme il avait pris l'habitude de porter en présence de Tony après lui faire assez confiance pour retirer son armure, sauf que le tout était dans des tons d'un vert forêt parsemé d'or de tous les côtés, si bien que les habits devaient valoir une fortune. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, puisque tout comme Tony, il ne les coupait pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés - et l'ingénieur n'avait jamais aimé les hommes avec des cheveux de cette longueur, mais étrangement il trouvait ceux du dieu de la malice magnifiques, ondulant et rebiquant de manière élégante, encadrant son visage et ses yeux focalisés sur lui.

Tony aimait remarquer toutes les différences qu'ils partageaient, le confortant en voyant que ça ne les empêchait pas de se ressembler sur bien d'autres sujets.

\- T'es prêt ? finit-il par lui demander, un sourire un peu bancal sur les lèvres.

Le jötun haussa une épaule, semblant hésitant quant à ce qu'il devait répondre. Après tout, il ne s'était marié qu'une fois, bien des siècles auparavant - ce qu'il avait toujours soigneusement caché à Tony, et ne comptait sûrement pas lui parler de Sigyn dans un avenir proche.

\- Je suppose, fit-il finalement après un instant d'hésitation, l'air prudent. J'espère seulement que ce ne sera pas long, on a encore beaucoup de chose sà voir.

L'ingénieur eut envie de rire en remarquant à quel point il tentait de prendre la situation avec légèreté, alors qu'il était tout aussi stressé. Avançant une main, Tony la posa sur la sienne et lui rappela, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt :

\- On fera quelque chose de plus officiel lorsque tu en auras envie, ne l'oublie pas. Ce qu'on fait là, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Peut-être pour toi, mais le mariage n'a rien d'un "pas grand-chose" sur Asgard, répliqua aussitôt le dieu, l'air légèrement agacé de voir Tony prendre les choses par-dessus la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je- commença l'humain.

\- Non, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, grogna Loki en guise de réponse, les lèvres pincées.

Tony se contenta de refermer la bouche, coupé dans son élan. Il voyait bien que le géant des glaces le prenait mal, mais il se voyait mal lui expliquer pourquoi il voyait le mariage ainsi. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un horrible bout de papier qui avait lié ses parents alors qu'Howard passait plus de temps à s'intéresser à ses inventions qu'à sa femme et son fils. C'était aussi un moyen de lier deux entreprises, comme cela avait faillit lui arriver il y a longtemps - l'amour et le mariage avaient toujours été incompatibles dans sa tête, aussi ne prenait-il pas la chose au sérieux, au contraire de Loki qui semblait d'ailleurs prendre tout cela bien trop à coeur, ce qui l'intriguait franchement.

\- Tu agis vraiment bizarrement avec toute cette histoire, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

Loki lui lança un regard noir, le défiant de continuer mais l'humain n'y prit pas garde, ajoutant :

\- Tu es trop sérieux, comme si tu avais déjà été dans une situation similaire ou je ne sais quoi...

Le silence était devenu pesant à présent, presque soupçonneux aux yeux de Tony mais le dieu le coupa dans son cheminement de pensées, l'empêchant de réfléchir davantage en répliquant :

\- C'est seulement que je déteste être contraint à faire quelque chose de cette manière, rien de plus. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Un sourire moqueur se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il ajoutait aussitôt, amusé :

\- Enfin si, c'est totalement de ta faute, mais ce n'est pas la fin des mondes.

Tony se contenta de plisser le nez d'un air boudeur, relevant la tête lorsqu'Anka se présenta devant eux, un couteau décoré de manière fine et élégante à la main, s'installant entre eux à même le sol de sable doré, le reste de sa tribu observant de loin d'un air intéressé. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que des inconnus, des gens ne faisant pas partie de leur groupe allaient se marier selon leurs traditions, et ils voulaient tous assister à cela - d'autant plus qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de sentir à quel point la magie du dieu de la malice était puissante, et ils voulaient tous voir comment cette dernière allait réagir pendant le fameux rituel.

Sans un mot, le chef de clan leur tendit le couteau, la paume levée vers le haut et la lame posée à l'intérieur. Les deux immortels se jetèrent un regard puis Loki fut le premier à l'attraper, baissant les yeux avant de s'entailler toute la paume de la main gauche sans un mot, son visage restant parfaitement lisse de toute expression avant qu'il ne présente le couteau à Tony, ce dernier le récupérant d'un geste hésitant, bien moins assuré que son camarade. Contrairement au jötun, il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de finalement se décider à trancher sa paume lui aussi, une large grimace s'étalant aussitôt sur son visage, impossible à retenir.

Alors qu'Anka s'était mis à marmonner dans une langue qui leur était totalement inconnue, ils s'adressèrent un regard peu rassuré avant que le chef ne leur fasse signe de se toucher, et après une dernière seconde d'hésitation leurs paumes entrèrent en contact, mélangeant leur sang.

\- Putain de merde, laissa échapper Tony dans un bruit choqué, le souffle coupé dans sa poitrine.

Une chose était sûre, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette brusque bouffée d'énergie qui venait de fondre sur lui, menaçant de le submerger. Haletant, il jeta un regard hésitant en direction du dieu et remarqua immédiatement que ce dernier était dans un état similaire, tout autant figé de stupeur. Le brun avait comme l'impression de sentir la magie du jötun rugir dans ses propres veines, creusant des sillons indélébiles, comme si elle s'installait à l'intérieur de lui pour ne plus en sortir, et il savait que l'énergie de son ARK, qui était apparemment de la magie de leur point de vue, faisait la même chose à Loki, vu son regard légèrement écarquillé et la manière dont l'une de ses mains se posa près de son coeur, incertain.

Tony aurait voulu reculer, désemparé par la puissance qui s'était faufilée jusqu'à lui mais il en était incapable, comme si leur sang ou la magie les obligeait à rester liés de cette manière, sans possibilité de fuite. La magie était partout, dans chaque pore de sa peau et il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il voulait sans débarrasser ou la garder ainsi. Bien vite, il vit que cette dernière faisait briller sa main gauche, et en y regardant de plus près, il vit avec stupéfaction apparaître un anneau argenté décoré d'une minuscule émeraude éclatante - et la seconde suivante, il était brutalement détaché de la main du dieu, s'effondrant sur le sable doré, à bout de souffle, sa main recouverte de sang.

Lâchant un gémissement de douleur, il se redressa tant bien que mal à l'aide de sa main valide et parvint à s'asseoir, jetant un coup d'oeil à la blessure pour voir que cette dernière était étonnamment refermée, ne laissant qu'une légère erraflure qui allait sûrement s'effacer dans les jours à venir. Observant l'anneau qui ornait son doigt, cachant tant bien que mal la joie qu'il ressentait juste à sa vue, Tony leva le regard vers le dieu pour le fixer.

Ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris que lui, fixant avec stupéfaction un étrange anneau d'un rouge presque translucide à son doigt, incapable de savoir en quoi il était fait exactement - mais ce n'était pas si important. Non, ce qui importait c'était le fait que malgré l'absence de contact, ils ressentaient tous les deux la magie de l'autre aussi clairement que s'ils pouvaient la voir.

\- Il s'est passé quoi, exactement ? croassa Tony d'une voix abimée, reprenant sa respiration.

Le jötun ne répondit pas de suite, haussant un peu gauchement des épaules avant de s'approcher brusquement de lui pour le toucher à nouveau, faisant presque aussitôt rugir de bonheur leurs magies respectives.

\- C'est...étrange, fit-il après un instant d'hésitation, l'air toujours aussi perplexe quant à la situation actuelle.

Anka s'approcha un peu, les observant tour à tour avant de se racler légèrement la gorge, attirant leur attention pour s'exclamer :

\- Ce rituel provoque des évènements différents pour chacun d'entre nous, je ne peux donc pas réellement vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ce sera à vous de le découvrir.

Le géant des glaces se contenta de pousser un grognement mécontent en guise de réponse et se releva, laissant le brun le faire tout seul - mieux valait limiter les contacts pour l'instant tant qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il pouvait se passer avec leurs magies. Il semblait à Loki qu'une nouvelle barrière était tombée entre eux, il ne voulait pas comprendre ce que cela impliquait - il était déjà tellement proche de Tony qu'il ne parvenait pas à deviner ce qu'il y avait de changé, mais il savait que c'étai là, attendant seulement d'être dévoilé.

\- Y-a-t-il une autre chose à faire après ce rituel ? demanda l'ingénieur d'un air intrigué - et, avouons-le, peu rassuré.

Le chef du groupe secoua la tête, expliquant :

\- Le rituel, comme je l'ai dit provoque toujours quelque chose d'important entre les deux personnes. c'est souvent quelque chose de difficile à accepter, où déstabilisant, donc nous n'en rajoutons pas plus.

Si Stark avait voulu être rassuré en lui posant cette question, la réponse avait eu tout l'effet inverse. Après tout, "quelque chose de difficile à accepter"? Il fallait avouer que c'était tout sauf rassurant.

\- Pouvons-nous enfin nous en aller ? demanda Loki après un instant de silence, l'air de perdre patience à force de rester ici en compagnie de ces inconnus.

Anka se contenta d'acquiescer et sans un mot, le dieu de la malice agrippa le bras du milliardaire, ignorant sa magie bondissant de joie à l'intérieur de lui face à ce geste et les téléporta dans leur hôtel. Presque aussitôt, Tony s'arracha brutalement à sa poigne et recula, s'exclamant avec colère :

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de partir aussi vite !

\- Quoi, tu voulais peut-être fêter ça avec eux, aussi ?! répliqua le dieu avec fureur, lui tournant le dos.

L'ancien humain soupira presque aussitôt, déjà las de ce début de dispute et préféra s'affaler lourdement sur le canapé. Après un instant d'hésitation, Loki finit par le rejoindre avec prudence, s'installant à l'autre bout, posant malgré lui son regard sur la silhouette élégante de l'autre immortel dans son costume blanc et myosotis.

\- Plus sérieusement...qu'est-ce qu'il nous a fait... marmonna Tony du bout des lèvres.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua honnêtement le jötun, haussant les épaules d'un geste lent.

Tony porta son regard sur lui, soutenant ses prunelles émeraudes sans savoir quoi dire. La situation était inédite pour eux deux et ils ne savaient comment réagir, d'autant plus que le brun n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'assimiler le fait qu'il avait apparemment créé de la magie à l'état pur.

\- J'espère seulement qu'on ne va pas commencer à faire des trucs bizarres, tout à coup, continua l'ingénieur après un instant de silence.

\- Si c'est le cas, je retourne tordre le cou à cet imbécile, maugréa Loki d'un air mauvais, plissant le nez.

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire à ces mots, lui jetant un regard amusé. Laissant passer un moment de silence, il finit par proposer :

\- On devrait peut-être tenter quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna le dieu d'un air à peine intrigué, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Tony s'agita sur sa place, l'air un peu mal à l'aise avant de se mordre les lèvres. Il se mit à jouer avec ses doigts d'un air distrait comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné par la situation - et geste que Loki avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps à présent - finissant par faire remarquer :

\- On dirait que depuis que ce rituel est arrivé, il se passe à chaque fois un truc bizarre qaund on se touche... on devrait peut-être continuer pour voir ?

\- Et si c'était dangereux ? lâcha le dieu de la malice d'un air perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ce serait dangereux ? questionna Tony d'un air sincèrement surpris. C'était sensé être comme un mariage, donc ce ne peut pas être si mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki lui adressa un regard, l'air de dire : "Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu viens de dire ?" mais le brun se contenta de l'ignorer, se penchant vers lui pour poser une main sur son bras.

Presque aussitôt, l'étrange sensation revint à nouveau, et Tony sentit facilement la magie du dieu, décidant de se laisser guider par cette dernière, ayant l'impression de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer - et il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un flot d'informations et de souvenirs semblant sortir de nulle part, le frappant de plein fouet.

Un rire. Ce fut la première chose qu'il parvint à identifier clairement dans ce brouhaha confus de données. C'était un rire léger, presque cristallin et la seconde suivante, une palette de couleurs s'étendait sous ses yeux, constituant une scène qui lui était totalement inconnue.

Il y avait une femme, très belle, assise au pied d'un arbre aux pomme dorées que Tony reconnut facilement pour en avoir mangée une - elle était assez grande, le visage encadré par de longs cheveux blonds, si longs qu'une fois debout, ils arrivaient sûrement à ses genoux, ainsi que deux saphirs en lieu et place de ses yeux, qui fixaient d'un air rieur des enfants jouer dans l'herbe tendre. Mais le plus surprenant pour l'ingénieur, c'était la présence de Loki un peu plus loin, qui couvait du regard tout ce petit monde, aiguisant une lame d'un geste distrait, plus focalisé sur les petits un peu plus loin.

\- Loki, tu vas finir par te couper si tu ne regarde pas ce que tu fais, fit soudainement la jolie blonde avec un petit sourire, détournant son attention des enfants - sûrement les siens, maintenant que Tony y pensait.

\- Je suis trop occupé à te regarder toi, confia le dieu avec un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme se contenta de rire en guise de réponse, l'air enchantée, et cela eut juste pour effet de tordre la poitrine de Tony d'une manière désagréable. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un souvenir appartenant au dieu ? Mais qui était cette femme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler ?!

\- Tu n'es qu'un vile charmeur, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire, clairement amusée.

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es tombée sous mon charme, Sigyn, continua le jötun d'un ton calme mais l'air de s'amuser tout autant.

Tony fixait ce Loki du passé - car c'était sûrement ça, un souvenir, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication - totalement sous le choc. Jamais il ne l'avait vu d'une telle manière jusqu'à présent, l'air aussi détendu et souriant - pas même avec lui, malgré le nombre de fois où il l'avait voulu au fond de lui. Il ne comprenait pas mais cette vision lui donnait la nausée, comme s'il fixait quelque chose qui lui était interdit - un bonheur qui ne le concernait pas et dont il ne ferait jamais partit.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir davantage car il fut soudain brutalement expulsé du souvenir, et la réalité se rappela brutalement à lui alors qu'il atterrissait sur le sol, totalement sous le choc. L'air hébété, il releva les yeux jusqu'à Loki qui le dévisageait avec une colère incroyable imprimé sur les traits.

\- Qu'est-ce que...commença l'ancien humain.

\- De quel droit...persiffla le dieu d'un air furieux, le corps parcourut d'un frisson de colère.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à exploser, le milliardaire fut le plus rapide et pinça les lèvres, lui renvoyant un regard de mauvais augure avant de s'exclamer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher :

\- Qui est cette femme ?!

La question surprit tellement le géant des glaces qu'il resta un instant sans voix, se contentant de fixer Stark d'un air ébahi. Finalement, il finit par se reprendre et sa voix était presque venimeuse lorsqu'il répliqua :

\- C'est quoi, cette question ?!

\- Elle est pourtant très claire, se sentit obligé de répondre Tony, lui jetant un regard clairement agacé. Qui est cette Sigyn ?!

Le dieu se força à respirer calmement, fermant un instant les yeux pour se reprendre avant de faire remarquer :

\- Ce foutu rituel te permet de fouiller tout mon passé sans aucun problème et c'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse ?

Le brun ignora sa remarque acerbe et et continua :

\- Tout ça ne réponds pas à ma question. Et ces gamins... ne me dit pas que...

L'absence de réponse du dieu fut plus qu'éloquente et laissa l'ingénieur bouche bée. La simple idée d'imaginer le dieu de la malice avoir des enfants avec cette femme était bien trop surréaliste pour lui, il ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer, ni même le concevoir - c'était comme une mauvaise blague, malheureusement les faits étaient toujours là et n'avaient pas changé, pour son malheur.

\- Pourquoi c'est ce souvenir que j'ai vu précisément ? se sentit obligé de demander Tony, les lèvres plissées dans le but de retenir un juron de fureur - car il ne pouvait pas exploser sans connaître tous les détails de l'histoire. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Le dieu semblait décidé à ne pas répondre, se contentant de faire les cent pas d'un air nerveux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et soudain, l'évidence sembla se faire dans la tête du brun qui s'exclama soudainement :

\- Tu as déjà été marié, c'est ça ?!

Loki se tourna aussitôt vers lui, un air de pure surprise sur le visage - visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun ne devine aussi facilement la situation. Le teint de l'ingénieur devint gris alors qu'il demandait d'une voix blanche et absente de la moindre émotion :

\- Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ?

\- Je ne souhaitais pas le faire, avoua honnêtement le dieu, le fixant sans détour.

Ces paroles achevèrent de rendre furieux Tony - il se redressa d'un bond et s'exclama :

\- C'est une blague ?! Après tout ce qui nous est arrivé-

\- Et toi, tu peux parler ! le coupa brusquement Loki, l'air mauvais. Penses-tu un jour me parler de ce truc au milieu de ta poitrine, où suis-je sensé attendre jusqu'à la fin des temps ?!

L'accusation coupa net le brun qui referma la bouche comme s'il venait de se faire insulter, reculant d'un pas prudent. Finalement, sa colère ne s'était pas calmée pour autant et il continua :

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas près à parler de ça !

\- C'est aussi mon cas pour Sigyn, cracha l'asgardien avec fureur, refusant de céder aux accusations.

Voyant que Tony s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, il perdit le peu de patience qu'il lui restait et explosa :

\- ELLE EST MORTE, BON SANG !

L'ingénieur se figea soudainement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur alors que le dieu continuait, imperturbable :

\- Tu n'as plus besoin de faire ta petite crise de jalousie. Et si tu veux tout savoir, les enfants aussi sont morts. Es-tu satisfait ?!

Le brun ne sut que répondre à ça, une vague de culpabilité s'étalant soudainement sur sa conscience. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu de savoir que Loki ne lui avait jamais fait assez confiance pour lui en parler. Mais comment pouvait-il parler de cela ? Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas parlé de l'ARK dans sa poitrine, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour le juger.

Soupirant lourdement, il s'effondra de nouveau au fond du canapé, prenant son visage entre ses mains, les lèvres pincées. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une impasse et il détestait ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se raconte tout ? finit-il par demander au dieu qui faisait toujours les cent pas.

Loki finit par tourner la tête vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air désolé, et Tony devinait déjà ce que cela signifiait.

\- Tu ne veux pas...n'est-ce pas ? murmura le brun du bout des lèvres, tentant d'oublier la douleur au creux de son ventre - sans savoir que leur nouveau lien permettait au dieu de le ressentir, lui aussi - à moins que ce ne soit la douleur du jötun lui-même qu'il ressentait sans le savoir, tout semblait se mélanger à présent.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à raconter cette partie de ma vie pour l'instant, à qui que ce soit, expliqua le dieu d'un air désolé.

\- Même à moi ? murmura l'ingénieur, sans savoir s'il se sentait vexé ou juste triste d'en arriver là.

Quelque part, Loki devina en cet instant qu'il n'avait plus toute la confiance de Tony - comment le pouvait-il, alors qu'il refusait de parler de Sigyn ? Et même s'il ne trouvait pas cela juste, et qu'il estimait pouvoir garder certaines choses pour lui, l'ancien humain n'avait pas le même point de vue.

Son absence de réponse sembla suffire à Tony puisque ses mains se crispèrent et qu'il baissa les yeux.

\- A quoi est-ce que ça rime, tout ça ? murmura-t-il finalement. Je...

Il soupira un peu, ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il prenait une décision difficile - et c'était bien le cas, en vérité.

\- Je pense... je pense qu'on devrait s'éloigner pendant quelques temps.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing pour Loki qui eut l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé, sa bouche s'entrouvrant légèrement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, s'attendant à tout sauf à une telle réaction de la part du brun.

\- Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-il finalement, refusant d'y croire.

Tony refusa de croiser son regard, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister s'il lui demandait de rester. Mais il devait s'éloigner du dieu au moins quelques temps. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ce qu'ils avaient surmonté ensemble, cela lui donnait l'impression d'un coup de poignard, encore plus à présent qu'ils étaient liés d'une telle manière depuis le rituel.

Se levant, il continua de garder la tête obstinément baissée, récupérant la valise contenant son armure dans un coin ainsi que son sac où il commença à glisser ses quelques affaires qui trainaient.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! continua le dieu, toujours aussi choqué.

Voyant que le brun ne répondit pas, il perdit patience et lui attrapa le bras, mais Tony se contenta de se figer, levant un regard morne mais également hésitant vers lui avant de répondre :

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu, d'accord ? On pourra toujours se contacter au moindre problème.

\- Mais... tu n'es pas capable de survivre ici sans moi ! s'exclama l'asgardien avec stupeur.

Ces mots firent grimacer le milliardaire et il se dégagea un peu rudement de sa poigne avant de répliquer d'un ton acerbe :

\- J'ai mon multi-language, mon armure et tout un tas d'autres trucs, je ne suis pas démuni. Ne me prends pas pour un bon à rien, Loki. Pas quand c'est toi qui est venu me demander de l'aide.

Et sans un mot de plus, Tony glissa son sac sur son épaule et quitta la pièce, bien décidé à s'éloigner quelques temps, sans savoir que Loki venait de glisser au sol, choqué et perdu face à cette situation qu'il n'avait jamais vécue auparavant.

Et lui qui ne voulait plus être seul...

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Noooon ne me détestez pas pour cette fin xD Je suis sûre que vous ne vous y attendiez pas en plus, surtout après le mariage... mais ne vous inquiétez pas nos deux zigotos ne resteront pas trop longtemps séparés, c'est tout ce que je dirais... :) N'hésitez pas à me dire dans une petite review ce que vous penser qu'il va se produire dans la suite... ^^

Concernant la suite d'ailleurs, j'ai un énorme devoir de programmation cette semaine donc avec les révisions, il y a peu de chance que le chapitre 19 arrive dimanche prochain, ce sera plutôt dans deux semaines... x') Donc d'ici là, passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt ! :)


	19. Le trafic de créatures

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits dragons ! :) Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça peut aller ! Comme vous l'avez vu il n'y a pas eu de chapitre la semaine dernière ! Pas que j'avais trop de boulot, surtout que je me suis fait un torticolis et ayant le cou super fragile, impossible d'écrire le chapitre, je n'ai pu le finir qu'hier soir car ça commence enfin à aller mieux après une semaine x)

Breeeef, dans tous les cas on se retrouve enfin pour la suite ! :) La semaine dernière nos deux loulous avaient fini par se marier plutôt contraints et forcés (même si ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça, évidemment... ;)) pour ensuite finir sur une séparation juste après ! On va surtout suivre la progression de Tony dans ce chapitre, mais on aura aussi droit à Loki, un petit peu, pas de panique ! Comme vous vous en doutez, ces deux-là ne peuvent pas rester très longtemps l'un sans l'autre de toute manière, donc les séparations ne sont jamais vraiment longues ! :)

Tant que j'y pense, j'ai des lecteurs parmi vous laissant des reviews toutes les semaines depuis des mois mais qui n'ont toujours pas de compte... je ne peux pas répondre et discuter, c'est tellement frustrant ! x'D Pensez à vous inscrire ça pourrait être sympa, je vous assure que je ne mords pas en plus, c'est merveilleux ! :D

Bon, je pense avoir fait le tour alors je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Le trafic de créatures**

Tony laissa un léger soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, fixant d'un air presque hagard les deux soleils qui se couchaient lentement à l'horizon du ciel rose du satellite, installé dans un vaisseau en direction d'une planète à quelques années lumières de là. Le sable doré scintillait de mille feux en contrebas, ainsi que les étendues d'herbe d'un bleu pétrole, et il savait qu'il laissait Loki derrière sur le satellite CR-37 - mais il avait réellement besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, à eux deux. Depuis ce fameux jour où le dieu était venu lui demander de l'aide, tout avait changé et il ne s'était jamais vraiment retrouvé seul avec lui-même...et il se rendait compte à présent à quel point il en avait besoin, surtout en ce moment.

S'agitant sur son siège, ignorant les quelques mouvements brusques du vaisseau-bus qu'il avait payé avec une poignée de minuscules Unités - heureusement qu'il avait pensé à convertir une somme conséquente de son argent au début de leurs vacances ! - il baissa les yeux, fixant l'anneau argenté glissé à son annulaire gauche, surmonté d'une petite émeraude qui semblait presque le fixer. Tony savait qu'avec leur lien devenu plus puissant encore à présent, le dieu pouvait se téléporter auprès de lui dans l'instant, néanmoins il semblait respecter son souhait de prendre ses distances.

Lâchant un second soupir, il appuya son front contre la vitre du vaisseau, fermant un instant les yeux. Parfois, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Quelques années plus tôt, il se retrouvait à chasser des aliens qui tentaient d'envahir New York sous le commandement de Loki, et à présent il était marié à ce dernier, et en passe de rester avec lui pendant très longtemps... et même si cela le réjouissait au fond de lui, il avait tout de même un peu peur que quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu, ou qu'un jour le jötun ne se lasse tout simplement, l'abandonnant dans un coin.

Le milliardaire savait qu'il avait agit stupidement à propos de cette Sigyn, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux, ayant naïvement pensé qu'il avait été le seul ayant jamais attiré le regard de Loki - alors que ce dernier vivait depuis des millénaires, quel idiot crédule il faisait. Malgré tout, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était se demander si le dieu de la malice l'avait comparé à cette femme, remarquant les nombreux défauts qu'il devait sûrement accumuler en comparaison de cette grande blonde au visage rieur.

 _« Arrêt : planète Contraxia. La température au sol est de deux degrés et il est actuellement dix-huit heures vingt-neuf. Passez une bonne soirée. »_ , fit soudainement la voix désincarnée et robotique du vaisseau, faisant légèrement sursauter Tony.

Le brun grogna un peu et rouvrit les yeux, décidé à descendre ici pour l'instant en voyant la gigantesque ville s'étalant sous ses yeux - se noyer dans la foule, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin ce soir, en faisant attention cette fois à ne pas accepter n'importe quoi d'un inconnu.

Quittant le vaisseau-bus, Tony arriva au pied de l'arrêt, suivant les autres personnes et créatures descendues en même temps que lui, l'air un peu perdu. Réprimant le violent frisson qui voulut le parcourir à cause du froid glacial - autant dire que c'était tout à fait perturbant après avoir été sur un satellite aux vingt-cinq degrés perpétuels ! - il arriva finalement dans la ville où se trouvait l'arrêt et dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, mais l'endroit était stupéfiant, lui faisant penser à une sorte de Las Vegas pour aliens. Tout était illuminé de néons fluorescents, reflétant une lueur rose sur la neige fraiche tombée au sol, ainsi que du bleu et du jaune en abondance. Le ciel était d'un gris nuageux, annonçant sûrement de nouvelles chutes de neige dans les heures à venir mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, décidé à trouver un hôtel à l'allure décente avant d'aller se détendre et réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et ce qu'il devait faire précisément.

Près d'une demie-heure plus tard c'était chose faite et il se trouvait à présent dans un bar - si tant est que l'on puisse appeler cela de cette manière. L'endroit était empli d'aliens tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres - heureusement qu'il avait gardé sa valise contenant son armure au cas-où - ainsi que de robots de filles étranges à la peau d'un jaune canari qui semblaient avoir pour but de distraire les clients de bien des manières - et il ne voulait pas penser à ce que tout cela impliquait.

Soupirant lourdement, il plongea le nez dans sa boisson d'un violet fluo - est-ce que toutes les boissons dans la galaxie étaient obligées de ressembler à des néons tirés des années cinquante ?! - se concentrant sur les derniers évènements. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec Loki. Un instant, tout était juste parfait et la seconde suivante, il était déçu par une nouvelle information qu'il ne connaissait pas sur le dieu - ici, cette fameuse Sigyn. Il savait pourtant bien qu'il était fautif aussi, à réagir de manière aussi excessive, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, pas alors qu'il lui semblait que le reste du monde s'amusait à lui mentir et lui cacher des choses.

Tout à son ruminement intérieur, il lui fallut un certain moment avant de se rendre compte qu'un groupe d'aliens dans un coin du bar était particulièrement bruyant, finissant par le tirer de ses pensées. Grognant d'agacement, Tony se tourna vers eux et les observa, un instant surpris. Ils étaient tous différents, certains semblables à de simples humains tandis que d'autres avaient la peau de couleurs différentes, plus ou moins grand, et pour la plupart avaient une tête à faire peur, le visage tiré à quatre épingles et la barbe ou les cheveux hirsutes - la seule chose que le groupe avait en commun, c'était leurs longs manteaux d'un rouge écailleux décoré d'un écusson de flamme en métal. Les voyant faire un bruit de l'enfer à rire comme des idiots, leurs boissons fluo à la main, l'ingénieur se leva en attrapant prestement la valise contenant son armure, bien décidé à se changer les idées avec un peu de baston et ces idiots qui le dérangeaient - mais fut soudainement arrêté par une main agrippant son avant-bras. Se retournant vivement, le brun considéra l'un des barman qui venait de l'arrêter, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça, à votre place, s'exclama ce dernier.

L'ancien humain s'extirpa de sa poigne mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, se contentant de fixer d'un air intrigué son interlocuteur qui dieu merci semblait être un être humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal avant de finalement demander :

\- Je peux savoir pour quelle raison ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas du coin, ça se voit. Ce sont des Ravageurs, explique le barman en récupérant un verre qu'il commença à essuyer d'un geste distrait. Il y a une centaine d'équipages de cette coalition, qui fait en sorte de maintenir un tant soi peu la paix dans la galaxie mais... certains groupes s'amusent plus à faire du trafic pas toujours très légal... au final les gens normaux évitent de se frotter à eux, vous devriez faire de même.

\- Je ne suis pas comme "les gens normaux" se sentit obligé de faire remarquer Tony, reportant son attention sur le groupe d'aliens qui riaient comme des imbéciles, plissant légèrement les yeux.

Il savait, d'après l'avis de Loki en tout cas, qu'il avait toujours tendance à se mettre dans des situations improbables, impossibles ou dangereuses, et ce, de manière totalement inconsidérée. Peut-être aurait-il dû continuer sa route, quitter le bar et retourner à l'hôtel qu'il avait loué mais il ne pouvait pas, pas lorsque la magie de son ARK semblait presque le pousser dans leur direction.

Finissant par remercier le barman, il ramassa avec précaution sa valise et se dirigea vers eux, son autre main enroulée autour de sa boisson à moitié vide. Traversant la salle, il se planta devant le plus grand et qui semblait le plus stupide de tous, ignorant son visage violacé parcourut de marques - lui faisant penser vaguement à la forme jötun de Loki, bien que le dieu n'ait rien à envier à cet énergumène grotesque - et toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. L'autre finit par se tourner vers lui et fronça les sourcils, le dévisageant de haut en bas d'une manière que Tony détesta avant de finalement lâcher, l'air peu avenant :

\- Ouais, c'est pour quoi ?!

Le milliardaire grimaça un peu devant ce tas de muscles et plissa le nez, prenant calmement une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre :

\- Si vous pouviez faire moins de bruit, on entend que vous dans ce bar.

Tony savait être poli, et à vrai dire il ne s'attendait pas à être bien reçu après une telle demande à un tel crétin, aussi le rire gras qui échappa à ce dernier ne le surprit pas outre mesure et il attendit calmement que ce dernier ne se calme, haussant juste un sourcil d'un air ennuyé.

\- C'est étrange, personne n'est venu se plaindre, ricana l'autre en donnant un coup de coude à son camarade le plus proche, les faisant rire de cette manière toujours aussi ridicule.

\- Vu comment vous vous comportez, ils ne veulent pas que vous les agressiez, puisqu'apparemment c'est la seule chose dont vous êtes capables, répliqua l'ingénieur d'un air imperturbable, la main crispée sur la valise contenant son armure, continuant pourtant de siroter sa boisson sans rien ajouter.

Le visage de l'autre se tordit d'une grimace, prenant un air encore plus violet que ce qu'il n'était déjà et il se rapprocha dangereusement de l'immortel, un sourire édenté révélant des dents sûrement cariées alors qu'il continuait :

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, humain.

Le dernier avait mot avait été craché comme une insulte et Tony ne put s'empêcher de le prendre comme un affront, relevant fièrement le menton malgré sa taille plus petite avant de répliquer d'un ton acerbe, peu enclin à plaisanter :

\- Je suis immortel, sombre imbécile.

La manière dont le visage de l'alien sembla blanchir, donnant une teinte lavande intéressante à sa peau, conforta Tony dans l'idée que Loki aurait été plus que fier de sa répartie. Néanmoins, le ravageur ne semblait pas du même avis et dans un joyeux bordel, il se jeta sur le midgardien qui esquiva au dernier moment, se jetant à plat ventre sous une table.

Jurant face à la vitesse inattendue de son nouvel adversaire, il ouvrit immédiatement sa valise, commandant au métal liquide de l'entourer, toutes les lumières de son armure sous les yeux et la voix rassurante de Jarvis glissant dans ses oreilles.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, monsieur, fit l'IA avec une pointe d'amusement au fond de la voix - Tony était certain qu'il riait parce qu'il se trouvait encore dans une situation merdique, pour changer, et ce à chaque fois qu'il mettait l'armure - ils étaient loin les jours où il la prenait juste pour faire un tour dehors et voler un peu !

\- Cesse de te foutre de moi, je suis en plein combat, là ! protesta le brun en esquivant un tir de rayon laser de l'alien, qui était encouragé par ses camarades à grands renforts de cris tonitruants, provoquant encore plus de bruit que tout à l'heure.

\- Pour changer, continua Jarvis - et bordel, son IA était vraiment devenue une petite merde moqueuse.

L'ignorant royalement, Tony se contenta de tirer à travers la table qu'il avait renversée pour se protéger, manquant de peu le ravageur qui gronda de fureur et avança vers lui, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une armure d'un blanc étincelant tomber de tout son poids sur lui, le plaquant au sol avec une facilité incroyable, la force du brun décuplée.

\- Vous allez faire moins de bruit maintenant, ou pas ?! grogna l'ancien humain au travers de son casque, rendant sa voix bien plus intimidante.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre reste figé de stupeur mais à la place, il se contenta de rire - et Tony se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas fou pour agir d'une telle manière. La seconde suivante, l'alien violet tapotait joyeusement son épaule de métal, toujours à terre et nullement intimidé par l'armure avant de rire et de s'exclamer :

\- Je l'aime bien, il a de la répartie !

Plissant les yeux derrière son casque, Stark tenta de deviner s'il s'agissait d'un quelconque coup monté ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Hésitant, sa méfiance ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque l'autre lui demanda :

\- Dis-moi, t'as un boulot en ce moment ? Car si c'est non, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Fronçant encore davantage les sourcils, le midgardien hésita longtemps avant de finir par se relever, laissant l'autre se redresser seul, préférant demander :

\- Et qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

\- Un poste dans mon équipage.

Si Tony était surpris, ce n'était rien comparé au reste du groupe qui marmonnait - apparemment, il n'était pas chose courante que leur capitaine fasse une telle offre à un presque inconnu.

Tentant de ne pas penser à ces histoires de trafic dont le barman lui avait parlé, se concentrant plus sur la partie "maintenir la paix dans la galaxie" qui au final n'était pas si différent de son ancien job d'Avengers, il réfléchit intensément à la proposition. Il avait décidé de s'éloigner quelques temps de Loki, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait se trainer de bars en bars comme une âme en peine, dilapidant sa fortune dans tous un tas de choses stupides comme une chambre d'hôtel ou de quoi boire ici. Et puis, il pouvait toujours contacter le dieu au moindre problème, il ne risquait donc pas grand-chose.

N'hésitant pas davantage, il ordonna au métal de libérer son visage, fixant l'alien avant de serrer la main tendue de ce dernier.

\- J'accepte, fit-il, l'air déterminé, tandis que le ravageur acquiesçait d'un air satisfait.

* * *

Tony observa les lieux, impressionné par la taille absolument gigantesque du vaisseau des ravageurs. Après que le chef alien qu'il avait plus ou moins combattu - et qui s'appelait d'ailleurs Gorgo, ce qui était tout à fait étrange du point de vue du brun - lui ait donné rendez-vous à un point précis le lendemain matin, il était retourné à l'hôtel pour grapiller quelques heures de sommeil et ranger ses affaires et avait ensuite embarqué avec eux aux premières lueurs d'étoiles. On venait de lui faire visiter la plupart des pièces et l'un des ravageurs l'emmenait à présent vers l'endroit apparemment le plus important du vaisseau, là où était entreposée la "marchandise".

Ce à quoi le milliardaire ne s'attendait pas, c'était tomber sur un trafic d'être vivants.

Grimaçant sans un mot, il fixa les cages contenant tout un tas d'animaux et créatures qu'il n'avait pour la plupart jamais vu de sa vie, se demandant comment il avait pu accepter la proposition de Gorgo sans se dire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'illégal dans ce genre-là. Néanmoins, ils étaient au beau milieu de l'espace pour une prochaine livraison et il ne pouvait s'enfuir, aussi devait-il garder le profil bas, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là. Déglutissant avec difficulté, dégoûté de la situation, il suivit l'alien qui le faisait visiter, et qui finit d'ailleurs par lui coller un seau dans les mains avec un grand sourire moqueur, presque cruel.

\- Bon, passage obligé des nouveaux, faut que tu donnes à bouffer à toutes ces bestioles sans te faire arracher un bras !

L'autre partit dans un rire tonitruant et Tony ne fit qu'écarquiller les yeux, baissant les yeux pour voir la viande crue découpée en larges tranches, remplissant le seau qui se faisait du coup plutôt lourd. Acquiesçant sans un mot, préférant retenir ses habituelles provocations, il s'éloigna de l'autre et avança vers les longues rangées de cages, priant pour ne pas se faire à moitié dévorer par la même occasion - ce serait tout de même une fin peu glorieuse pour l'Iron Man.

Il nourrit chacun d'entre eux pendant un moment, passant devant des créatures incroyables, que ce soit des sortes de crocodiles bipèdes qui avaient bien faillit lui arracher le seau pour tout prendre, un étrange mélange de panthère et d'homme ou encore un chacal à la fourrure bleue, et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Alors qu'il continuait sa route, glissant avec prudence une main entre les barreaux pour déposer la viande comme il en avait prix le réflexe, il se figea face au grondement bas de l'animal devant lequel il venait d'arriver. S'éloignant prudemment sans avoir pu déposer la nourriture, Tony fronça légèrement les sourcils et fixa le gigantesque loup d'un pelage gris presque noir ramassé au fond de la cage, les crocs à découvert, son regard d'un vert vif le fixant avec hargne.

\- Hey mon beau, marmonna l'ingénieur d'un air pas très rassuré, tentant de garder son sang-froid. Je viens juste t'apporter de quoi te remplir l'estomac.

Parfois, Tony se demandait comment il se retrouvait dans de telles situations, puis il se rappelait soudainement qu'il était un véritable casse-cou inconscient, et tout semblait avoir plus de sens - bien que cela reste peu glorieux pour lui.

Soupirant envers lui-même, et voyant la haine de l'animal, il posa prudemment le seau hors de portée, approchant de manière inconsidérée sa main à travers les barres de métal, les lèvres pincées de voir le loup et toutes ces créatures injustement enfermées - qui allaient sûrement finir en de vulgaires animaux de compagnie ou pire, en descentes de lit.

\- Si je le pouvais, je vous ferai sortir, avoua l'ingénieur comme si le canidé le comprenait parfaitement. Mais si je fais ça, ils vont m'arracher la tête.

Étrangement, l'air haineux du loup sembla se calmer légèrement à ces mots et ses crocs furent de nouveau cachés derrière ses babines alors qu'il se redressait juste, le fixant avec méfiance. Voyant que ce dernier semblait un peu plus calme, Tony s'installa à même le sol, juste devant la cage, baissant légèrement les yeux, sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait jamais avoir un port de tête plus haut qu'un loup, sous peine de le provoquer. L'animal gronda un peu, ne bougeant pas du fond de sa cage.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, le brun récupéra un large morceau de viande et le glissa entre les barreaux, jetant un coup d'oeil au sol de la cage.

\- Je ne vais peut-être pas poser ta nourriture au sol, c'est dégoûtant... tu peux venir la récupérer, si tu ne m'arraches pas le bras au passage ? C'est que, c'est assez utile ces trucs-là.

L'animal eut une sorte de mimique bizarre, sur le coup - et il sembla presque à Tony qu'il lui souriait, mais il se faisait très certainement des idées. A la place, il se força à rester le plus immobile possible alors que le loup sauvage avançait vers lui à pas lents, avant de lui arracher la nourriture des mains d'un geste brusque, engloutissant le tout à l'aide de quelques coups de dents.

L'immortel ne bougea pas, se contentant de l'observer avec ravissement - car le loup était magnifique, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas tendre le bras et effleurer la fourrure à l'allure soyeuse.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas à se retenir bien longtemps lorsque l'animal approcha de nouveau à pas lents, avant de venir par renifler le bout de ses doigts - se mettant aussitôt à émettre un drôle de grondement du fond de sa gorge.

\- Loki...

Tony manqua de faire un bond en arrière en entendant la voix grave de l'animal grogner le nom de celui qu'il venait de laisser derrière, se demandant un instant si ce n'était pas le dieu qui était venu lui faire une blague. Se rendant compte que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas, il soupira légèrement, l'estomac noué, avant de finalement murmurer pour lui-même :

\- Génial, je deviens fou...absolument merveilleux...

La voix de l'animal retentit encore la seconde suivante, répétant le nom du dieu de la malice face à un Tony plus que surpris et perplexe. Totalement immobile, il se contenta de fixer le loup, presque hypnotisé par son regard émeraude qui lui rappelait douloureusement quelqu'un, et sans s'en rendre compte la question effleura ses lèvres, s'échappant d'entre ces dernières :

\- Qui es-tu ?

A présent qu'il y regardait avec plus d'attention, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte de la lueur d'intelligence au fond des prunelles de l'animal sauvage qui le fixait avec insistance.

\- Tu le connais, fit la voix grondante du loup en ignorant royalement sa question.

L'ancien humain détourna légèrement les yeux, pourtant incapable d'empêcher le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres en pensant au dieu qu'ils semblaient connaître tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire, bordel ? Dans toute la galaxie, il fallait que je tombe sur un loup géant qui parle et qui connait Loki ? continua-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Je peux dire la même chose à propos de toi, humain, souffla le loup en s'approchant dangereusement des barreaux de la cage. Comment connais-tu Loki ?

Tony eut envie de rire à cette question - ses lèvres se plissèrent en un large sourire amusé alors qu'il lançait :

\- Eh bah, tu vas rire...enfin, non, peut-être pas... mais tout ce bordel à plus ou moins commencé quand Loki s'est pointé sans prévenir chez moi il y a environ deux mois pour me demander de l'aide...en m'insultant et me menaçant évidemment, il est pas très doué pour faire autrement.

Le brun ne retint plus le large sourire qu'il retenait en voyant l'air plus qu'amusé de l'animal - autant qu'un loup puisse l'être, cela va sans dire.

\- Enfin, du coup j'ai quand même accepté - parce que je suis aussi dingue que lui - et on a fini à se trimballer partout dans la galaxie...une longue histoire, vraiment.

\- Je pense qu'elle vaut la peine d'être racontée, lui répondit son interlocuteur.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'intéresse ? l'interrompit Tony d'un air presque suspicieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Loki ?!

L'animal fixa un instant le midgardien, regardant avec surprise sa posture presque défensive, et l'évidence lui apparut alors :

\- On est du même côté.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, répliqua aussitôt Tony en fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres plissées en une moue dubitative.

\- Pourtant, j'ai raison, continua son interlocuteur en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la cage. Tu veux le protéger, ça se voit, même s'il est certainement bien plus fort que toi, et que tu es sûrement celui qui a le plus besoin d'être protégé.

La main de Stark se crispa sur l'un des barreaux de la cage et il fusilla le canidé du regard, persifflant :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, merci bien.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, mais dis-moi comment tu es arrivé sur ce vaisseau ?

\- De mon propre choix, donc j'ai raison.

L'animal secoua sa tête imposante, comme si les répliques de l'ancien humain l'agaçaient - et c'était très certainement le cas. Approchant, il colla sa tête aux barreaux, reniflant son interlocuteur qui s'était figé face à son geste et finit par demander :

\- Laisse-moi sortir.

\- Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ?! s'écria Tony avec stupeur, le fixant comme s'il venait de proférer une énormité.

\- Parce que cela ferait plaisir à Loki ?

Le midgardien eut un ricanement qu'il ne cacha même pas, avant de répondre du tac-au-tac :

\- Tu espères un peu trop, je crois. Tu es quoi pour lui, un ami ?

Ce fut au tour de l'animal d'émettre un grondement, l'air clairement amusé par cette possibilité, et il le dévisagea avec insistance avant de faire remarquer :

\- Vous ne devez pas être si proches, s'il ne t'a même pas parlé de moi...

Tony rougit furieusement à ces mots et lui jeta un regard glacial, l'air apparemment furieux. Le loup le regarda sans rien ajouter, sachant très bien qu'il venait de viser dans le mille. Il n'était pas idiot, et l'odeur omniprésente du dieu sur ce visiteur humain sortit de nulle part lui indiquait tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir, sans compter la bague que ce même humain portait au doigt - il savait reconnaître de la magie de lien lorsqu'il en voyait.

Apparemment, ses paroles semblait avoir fait mouche dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur car il vit ce dernier se lever d'un bond, se dirigeant vers un coin où était suspendu les trousseaux de clés des cages. Il sembla chercher un moment avant de revenir vers lui, brandissant une clé minuscule à l'allure ternie, avant de l'insérer dans le cadenas qui maintenait la porte verrouillée.

\- Ne me le fait pas regretter, marmonna Tony avant de se décaler et d'ouvrir la porte.

Soucieux de ne pas le brusquer, le loup sortit avec lenteur, malgré le fait que sa taille imposante était tout sauf rassurante. Le brun ne l'avait pas remarqué de prime abord mais le canidé devait faire la taille d'un cheval une fois pleinement dressé sur ses pattes - puisqu'il avait la place pour ça, contrairement à l'intérieur de la minuscule cage. Il était gigantesque, tout en muscles et fourrure et crocs acérés.

\- Je suppose que je dois t'aider à sortir de là ? proposa le milliardaire.

\- Disons plutôt que je veux que tu m'aides à trouver Loki, contra le loup.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin et Tony comprit facilement que l'animal avait deviné sans qu'il ne sache comment quelle sorte de relation ils avaient tous les deux. Tentant de garder contenance, il redressa les épaules et se contenta de faire remarquer :

\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom.

\- Fenrir, souffla l'autre avant de l'effleurer du bout du museau, faisant tressaillir Tony, inquiet à l'idée de se faire arracher un bras pour le goûter.

Étrangement, ce nom disait quelque chose à Iron Man mais il ne parvenait pas à rallier cela à quoi que ce soit - il était pourtant certain de l'avoir entendu !

\- Et toi ? grogna l'animal en voyant l'air dubitatif de son interlocuteur.

\- Tony.

Retournant déposer par réflexe la clé qu'il avait utilisée, Tony en profita pour continuer de poser des questions, clairement intrigué par cette étrange collaboration qu'il venait de faire avec un loup géant.

\- Dis-moi un peu, comment t'es-tu retrouvé enfermé ici ? Cela m'étonnerait que tu te sois laissé faire, ça n'a pas dû être simple pour eux.

\- Ce sont des trafiquants, mais sur ce coup-là je dois dire que ça a été une chance pour moi, puisque j'étais déjà emprisonné ailleurs, expliqua Fenrir en renversant le seau de viande crue pour le finir, ne laissant plus rien aux dernières créatures enfermées ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait pour te retrouver enfermé ? Tu avais mangé quelqu'un ? ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter le brun.

Un regard vert le fixa à ces mots, et la ressemblance avec le dieu de la malice frappa soudainement Tony comme un coup de poing à l'estomac.

\- Je me suis contenté d'exister, répliqua Fenrir avec une lassitude qui lui brisa presque le coeur.

Maladroitement, Tony effleura sa fourrure, cherchant à réconforter cet énorme loup sans trop savoir quoi faire de ses mains. Néanmoins, malgré sa maladresse cela sembla fonctionner car il sentit l'énorme animal se détendre sous ses gestes répétés.

\- Je peux t'aider à le voir, mais tu dois savoir...qu'on est un peu en froid et que j'aurai voulu continuer à garder mes distances avec lui quelques temps, alors...

Fenrir se contenta d'acquiescer, ajoutant pour le rassurer :

\- Je ne suis pas pressé, j'attends déjà depuis bien longtemps. pour l'instant, l'objectif est de quitter ce vaisseau. Je ne veux pas rester sur cet endroit maudit où j'ai été enfermé.

\- Et les autres créatures ? marmonna le brun en désignant toutes les cages.

\- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour eux, on va vite avoir tout ces imbéciles de ravageurs à nos trousses, répondit le loup en secouant la tête.

\- Donc, il nous faut un plan, devina l'ingénieur en faisant les cent pas. Et il faut qu'on se dépêche avant qu'ils ne se demandent ce que je fiche à mettre autant de temps.

Se tournant vers Fenrir, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il lui demanda :

\- Sur un vaisseau de cette taille, il doit bien y en avoir des plus petits que je pourrais facilement diriger, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très certainement, confirma l'animal avec le même sourire complice, autant que ce soit possible à cause de sa mâchoire imposante.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'y faufile sans se faire voir, alors, termina Tony avec enthousiasme.

* * *

Repérer les vaisseaux n'avait pas été si difficile - pour Tony, hacker la technologie du vaisseau avait été un jeu d'enfant pour connaître leur emplacement. S'y rendre avait également été plutôt simple, puisqu'il avait investi les lieux à l'aide de Jarvis et lui demander d'ouvrir et fermer des portes à sa demande pour coincer les ravageurs pendant qu'il avançait à travers les couloirs en compagnie de Fenrir - qui, vu sa stature était tout sauf discret.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient fini par arriver à un endroit éloigné du vaisseau-mère où se trouvaient plusieurs répliques plus petits, attendant juste d'être utilisés. Satisfait, Tony approcha de celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte et grimpa à l'intérieur, laissant le loup s'installer sur le sol du vaisseau avant d'approcher du panneau de commande.

\- Bon sang, comment je vais diriger ça ? marmonna-t-il d'un air peu convaincu, fixant les manettes de contrôle comme si elles allaient le mordre.

Inquiet à l'idée de toucher à quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas, il se racla la gorge avec impatience et demanda à voix haute :

\- Jarvis, tu crois que tu pourrais entrer en pilote automatique sur ce truc ?

\- Bien sûr monsieur, il me suffit de récupérer le code source de pilote automatique du vaisseau-mère, répondit son IA comme si c'était aussi simple que de se faire cuire des pâtes.

\- Génial, fait ça alors, et n'oublie pas de déverrouiller le sas avant qu'on ne décolle, si on veut sortir sans se prendre un mur, demanda le milliardaire.

Une fois ceci dit, il s'installa lourdement dans l'un des sièges et laissa son regard trainer dans tout le vaisseau qu'ils étaient en train de voler, ses yeux finissant leur course sur le pelage noir de Fenrir, roulé en boule sur le sol froid de métal, la tête posée sur ses pattes.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qui il était exactement. Il avait affirmé connaître Loki, pourtant lorsque le milliardaire avait sous-entendu une possible amitié entre ces deux-là, le loup s'était contenté de se moquer de lui, comme s'il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Et cette troublante ressemblance avec le dieu de la malice... il ne manquerait plus que ce soit Loki transformé et bien décidé à lui faire une horrible plaisanterie !

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est confortable, fit soudainement remarquer Tony en grimaçant légèrement, désignant le sol froid sur lequel Fenrir était couché.

\- Lorsque tu as été enchaîné pendant des siècles sur le sol avec une épée dans le museau et à subir les intempéries, crois-moi que dormir sur le sol d'un vaisseau est l'endroit le plus confortable du monde.

Ses paroles laissèrent un instant Tony bouche bée - puis il se redressa brusquement, le fixant, l'air sous le choc. Ses lèvres remuèrent dans le vide avant que des mots s'échappent de ses lèvres, abasourdi :

\- Je sais qui tu es... comment j'avais pu oublier ça, bon sang...

Tony se laissa tomber de nouveau dans le ciel alors que le vaisseau s'ébranlait pour quitter les lieux sous la supervision de Jarvis. Comment avait-il put oublier ce livre sur la mythologie nordique qu'il avait lu des mois plus tôt, et dans lequel Fenrir ainsi que toutes les autres personnes proches de Loki avaient été citées ? Sans oublier Sigyn ?

\- Tu es son fils, souffla-t-il finalement, incapable d'ajouter autre chose, les yeux toujours aussi écarquillés.

Fenrir se redressa brusquement à ces mots, voyant son air choqué sans savoir quoi faire. finalement, il se dressa sur ses pattes et avança jusqu'à lui, effleurant ses doigts de son museau.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi je veux le voir, à présent ? Je n'ai que des souvenirs flous, lorsque des siècles plus tôt il a tenté d'empêcher Odin de m'enlever à lui et de me faire prisonnier sur cette île maudite.

\- Mais...tu n'as pas peur de la manière dont il va réagir ? finit par demander le brun, hésitant.

\- Pas du tout, vu comment il était furieux lorsque Odin nous a séparés, je sais que tout se passera bien, et qu'il a dû me chercher pendant longtemps, j'en suis persuadé.

Tony sourit, attendrit. Même si c'était difficile de voir Loki en tant que parent, la vision était belle dans son esprit, lui donnant un côté plus doux qu'il avait déjà pu remarquer auparavant avec lui mais qui ne faisait que se confirmer, s'il écoutait les dires de Fenrir.

Soupirant un peu, il regarda à l'extérieur et sourit, laissant Jarvis conduire le vaisseau loin de celui des ravageurs, attendant qu'ils soient assez loin d'eux - pour une fois qu'il n'vait pas à se battre pour sa vie ou s'échapper ! - pour lâcher :

\- Je devrais le contacter, alors...

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti, à la base ? questionna le loup d'un air intrigué.

Tony baissa les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise, les lèvres plissées tout en jouant avec ses doigts. il savait très bien que sa colère par rapport à cette Sigyn avait été stupide et injustifiée, et devoir l'expliquer maintenant ne faisait que le lui montrer davantage.

\- Je crois juste que...j'étais jaloux des personnes qui ont eut la chance de faire partie de sa vie avant moi... je sais que c'est stupide.

\- Je peux comprendre, tu dois aussi accepter son point de vue, contra Fenrir. Tu es un humain-

\- J'étais, tu veux dire, se sentit obligé de le corriger Tony.

Le loup agita sa queue d'un air impatient, lui signifiant bien que ça n'avait aucune espèce d'importance et continua :

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'évidemment, il a vécu des choses avant toi, avant moi, même. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir du peu de choses de bien qu'il y a eu dans sa vie, et tu le sais déjà au fond de toi.

\- Mais- commença l'ingénieur.

\- Et tu dois accepter le fait qu'il ne t'ai pas tout dit, le coupa le canidé. J'ai bien compris que vous étiez très proches à présent, mais il a été trahi tellement de fois, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de garder le secret sur certaines choses.

\- J'ai eut des moments merdiques, moi aussi, et on m'a trahi aussi plus d'une fois, pourtant je n'ai jamais hésité à être honnête avec lui.

\- Lui as-tu dit absolument tout sur toi ? As-tu été totalement honnête ?

Tony referma brusquement la bouche, comme pris en faute, et détourna les yeux. il n'avait jamais parlé de l'Afghanistan à Loki, et il n'avait jamais vraiment compté le faire, du moins pas avant de longues années. Fenrir avait raison... comment pouvait-il le dénigrer de la sorte alors qu'il avait agit de la même manière ?

\- Tu as raison, bien évidemment... soupira-t-il finalement, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, fit remarquer son interlocuteur en l'effleurant du bout du nez comme il savait le faire. Cela se voit, qu'il te manque quand il n'est pas là.

\- Je suis si transparent que ça ? fit Tony, retenant le rire étranglé qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Eh bien, ça se lit sur ton visage, dans chaque geste que tu fais, chaque mot que tu prononces.

Tony voulut répondre à cela mais l'animal ne lui en laissa pas le temps, lui adressant une drôle de grimace ressemblant fortement à un sourire avant d'ajouter :

\- Je suis heureux de voir qu'il est tombé sur quelqu'un comme toi. On ne se connait pas vraiment, mais j'arrive déjà à te faire confiance.

\- Cela n'a pas été aussi facile avec Loki, niveau confiance, fit remarquer le milliardaire avec un sourire timide.

\- Tu as gagné sa confiance, c'était suffisant pour avoir la mienne par la même occasion, lui avoua Fenrir avec tendresse - et il lui semblait que ce dernier était bien plus sage que lui, après des siècles enchaîné, alors qu'il était sensé être encore jeune si on se référait aux dieux.

Un silence confortable s'installa après cela, durant lequel le regard de l'Iron man se perdit dans l'espace, fixant de lointains astéroïdes qui flottaient avec lenteur.

« - Je suis tellement loin de chez moi...» pensa-t-il avec nostalgie, continuant de fixer l'extérieur avec fascination, incapable de se départir de son sourire.

Inspirant à fond, il ferma les yeux un instant et laissa ses pensées vagabonder, guidé par son lien avec le dieu de la malice.

« - Hey, Loki...hmm, écoute, je sais que j'ai un peu agit comme un con hier, mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir et... je crois que ça va mieux maintenant. On peut toujours parler si tu veux, et... j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Du genre, surprise du siècle. »

Non, il n'allait pas s'excuser. Tony avait toujours été nul pour ça, à vrai dire, et il avait toujours eut l'impression que l'entendre s'excuser le rendait encore plus détestable aux yeux de beaucoup, aussi préférait-il serrer les dents et déguiser cela avec d'autres paroles.

Il lui sembla attendre un long moment avant de sentir le courant d'air que la téléportation du dieu provoqua, et il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans deux prunelles émeraude qu'il connaissait bien, et qui le fixaient d'un air indéfinissable. Souriant un peu, gêné, il marmonna :

\- Hey. Je...tu m'as manqué.

Et merde, même si c'était difficile à dire, au moins le pensait-il vraiment. Voyant que le dieu ne réagissait pas, même si son visage c'était légèrement adoucit à ces mots, il ajouta, d'une voix un peu plus hésitante peut-être :

\- Tu devrais te retourner.

Il vit Loki froncer les sourcils, hésitant, toujours figé face à lui dans son siège et finalement, il finit par se retourner avec lenteur - pour rester de nouveau fixe, complètement statufié. Il attendit longtemps avant qu'un mot, comme un murmure ne s'échappe des lèvres du dieu, qui semblait hésitant, ne semblant pas croire à sa chance :

\- Fenrir...?

\- Papa, se contenta de répondre le loup - et cela semblait tellement naturel, tellement normal, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des siècles et que Fenrir n'était sûrement qu'un louveteau lorsqu'on l'avait enchaîné et arracha aux bras du seul parent qu'il ait jamais eu.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, incertain, avant que le dieu ne finisse par tomber à genoux et que la boule de poils ne court entre ses bras, tous les deux étroitement enlacés, Loki tenant l'animal contre lui avec une force impressionnante, refusant de le lâcher.

Et au travers de la fourrure, Tony vit parfaitement l'asgardien lever les yeux vers lui, le fixant avec tellement d'amour et de bonheur au fond de ses prunelles émeraude qu'il eut envie de fondre en larmes, touché en plein coeur.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! Alors, je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas du tout à ça pour ce chapitre ! :) Bien évidemment, vous vous doutez que l'arrivée de Fenrir pile dans ce vaisseau n'étais pas un hasard, enfin pas totalement... je n'en dis pas plus, vous saurez cela bientôt ! :)

En tout cas j'y ai bien réfléchi ces derniers jours et je pense que la fanfic devrait compter environ 25 chapitres au final, si je ne change pas encore d'avis entre temps. Vous avez donc encore un peu de temps avant la fin ! :)

A vrai dire je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire, donc on se retrouve dans une ou deux semaines pour la suite ! J'ai beaucoup de contrôles cette semaine donc je ne vous promets rien, d'autant plus que j'ai absolument pas commencé à réviser et qu'étant en fac c'est très difficile, sans compter mes devoirs que j'ai toujours pas attaqué aujourd'hui, c'est terrible x) Dans tous les cas à très vite ! :D


	20. Les enfants de Loki

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits loups, comment ça va ? :D Oui je sais, j'ai un mois de retard, encore désolée ! Mais j'étais vraiment débordée (c'est toujours le cas) et en plus je n'avais pas trop la motivation pour écrire ce chapitre, mais c'est fini pour l'instant ! J'imagine la tête que ceux qui laissent des reviews ont du faire hier soir en voyant que je répondais enfin et donc nouveau chapitre ! XD J'ai des exams qui arrivent par contre, donc je ne vais pas poster beaucoup plus régulièrement jusqu'à Noël (ça devrait aller un peu mieux début janvier néanmoins!)

On passe le cap du vingtième chapitre, sur cette fanfic qui ne devait être qu'un OS à la base ! Merci encore à chacun d'entre vous pour ça ! :D

Tant que j'y pense, j'ai vu Ragnarok il y a quasiment un mois, le jour de sortie, et j'ai été assez déçue. (attention spoilers) je suis une grande fan des films Marvel mais là, même pour eux il y avait trop d'humour. Pour les gardiens de la galaxie c'est dans le thème, ils sont déjantés, mais là, pour le Ragnarok sensé être dramatique...ça craignait. comme le fait qu'Hela soit désignée soeur et non pas fille de Loki (encore pour elle, je peux comprendre) sans compter Fenrir considéré comme un vulgaire _animal_... je suis horrifiée ! cela ne coûtait rien de faire une mini référence ou blabla, qu'on comprenne qu'elle avait lavé le cerveau à Fen ou je ne sais quoi et que Loki soit horrifié qu'on lui ait piqué un de ses gamins x'D Le seul truc vraiment cool, désolée mais c'est Thor hurlant comme une fillette au moment de lui couper les cheveux, la panique de Loki en voyant Hulk, et surtout, surtout, Loki en costard noir ! Bordel on aurait dit que ça sortait tout droit d'une fanfic, le choc de ma vie XDDD enfin bref, revenons à notre fic ! ^^

Bon, si vous avez oublié la dernière fois, Tony a retrouvé Fenrir et a appelé Loki pour laisser place aux retrouvailles ! :D Je n'ai pas grand chose de plus à ajouter donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

PS : Comme d'habitude, je précise que _je n'ai pas le temps de relire_ (oui, je précise car certains ont parfois du mal à l'imprimer dans leur cerveau, le fait que j'ai une vie en dehors de cette histoire ! x'D) donc des fautes inattention trainent sûrement !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Les enfants de Loki**

Après un temps infini, Loki sembla finalement calmer son affection débordante pour Fenrir et leva légèrement la tête vers Tony, sans pour autant laisser l'énorme animal s'échapper de son étreinte, bien décidé à le tenir comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne disparaisse.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Un peu surpris par l'étrange question, l'ingénieur fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de sourire d'un air plus timide qu'il ne l'était, et de répondre :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... c'est juste une succession de chance et de hasards, rien de plus...

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque le jötun se redressa avec brusquerie, laissant le canidé derrière lui pour se planter face à l'immortel, dangereusement proche alors qu'il murmurait d'un ton presque froid :

\- Je l'ai cherché. Pendant des siècles, non, un millénaire même. Et toi, après seulement une journée sans moi, tu parviens à le trouver ?! C'est impossible !

\- Loki, calme-toi, lui intima le milliardaire en posant une main sur son bras, le dévisageant avec une tendresse qui lui tordit presque l'estomac.

Le dieu de la malice secoua la tête et s'arracha à sa poigne, comme s'il refusait de comprendre et recula d'un pas, le fixant comme s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser. A l'intérieur de lui, c'était une véritable guerre, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il voulait embrasser Tony ou le frapper - bien que les raisons pour cette dernière option lui restaient étonnamment floues à lui-même, pas qu'il s'en préoccupe vraiment, cependant.

\- J'ai juste eu de la chance, répéta l'ancien humain avec force, s'obstinant à lui faire comprendre que tomber sur Fenrir n'était pas sensé se produire, en tout cas pas volontairement.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne crois plus en la chance, alors dis-moi la vérité, cracha le géant des glaces en guise de réponse, acerbe.

Alors que Tony ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer, dégoûté que l'asgardien ne le prenne pas au sérieux, Fenrir le devança, avançant entre eux comme s'il savait qu'ils allaient finir par en venir aux mains, et effleura les doigts de son père du bout du museau, soufflant sur ces derniers pour attirer son attention avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je crois qu'il dit la vérité, papa. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cherché... il a mis un long moment avant de comprendre qui j'étais et encore, je crois que c'est toujours flou pour lui.

Loki releva alors les yeux jusqu'à l'humain, le dévisageant un instant, comme s'il n'était pas certain que ce dernier soit honnête. Finalement, il soupira largement, semblant vaincu, et ajouta :

\- Comment c'est arrivé ? Odin l'avait caché loin de moi, sur une planète minuscule perdue dans tous les univers... J'ai cherché près de mille ans sans résultat, et toi, en seulement une journée...

Soupirant légèrement, Tony retourna s'affaler dans le fauteuil du vaisseau, fixant tout de même les prunelles émeraudes du dieu qui ne semblait pas le lâcher. Haussant légèrement les épaules, il avoua finalement :

\- Hier, lorsque je suis... parti, j'ai décidé de me rendre sur une autre planète appelée Contraxia pour m'éloigner un peu... Je suis allé dans un bar hier soir, et il y avait ce groupe de ravageurs...

\- Des ravageurs ? répéta le jötun, incapable de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

\- Des genres d'Avengers de l'espace, le trafic de créatures en plus... bref, ils faisaient un bruit monstres et ils n'ont aps apprécié que je leur demande de la mettre en veilleuse, donc on s'est battus et je ne sais pas bien comment, j'ai eut un boulot à bord de leur vaisseau.

Loki avait les sourcils terriblement froncés, l'air plus que perplexe - voir même complètement perdu - mais laissa Tony continuer :

\- J'ai embarqué avec eux ce matin, et ont m'a refilé le sale boulot, à savoir nourrir tout ceux qu'ils gardent prisonnier en essayant de ne pas perdre un bras au passage... et j'ai trouvé Fenrir. On a discuté un peu, je l'ai aidé à filer et tu connais la suite.

\- Alors, ce n'est vraiment qu'un incroyable coup de chance ? fit finalement le dieu après un temps d'arrêt, les fixant tour à tour comme s'il refusait d'y croire.

\- Il semblerait, répondit le milliardaire avec un grand sourire, amusé.

Le géant de glace se tourna vers le loup, l'observant avec une douceur que Tony ne lui avait jamais vue, avant de finalement demander :

\- Alors, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Odin m'avait enfermé sur une île minuscule perdue au fin fond de l'univers. C'était impossible que tu me trouves, sauf avec une chance incroyable, et encore... J'ai eu de la chance que les ravageurs tombent sur moi et décident de m'embarquer, sinon je serai peut-être resté enchaîné pour l'éternité, expliqua Fenrir avec une légère grimace dévoilant ses crocs.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura alors le jötun, baissant légèrement les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aurai dû continuer à chercher... j'aurai dû...

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, demanda le loup en lui donnant un léger coup de museau. Je peux comprendre que tu ais décidé d'abandonner après presque mille ans de recherches. A vrai dire, je n'aurai jamais cherché aussi longtemps, je suis loin d'avoir ta patience.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa après cela et Tony les observa tour à tour, légèrement mal à l'aise. Après tout, il se trouvait au beau milieu de ce semblant de famille et il ne se sentait pas à sa place, comme s'il s'était faufilé où il ne devrait pas. Pourtant, il savait que loki n'aurait jamais pensé cela, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cherchant à combler le vide, il se racla légèrement la gorge et lança :

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, l'air plutôt surpris, et le dieu de la malice fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Comment ça ?

Les lèvres pincées, le milliardaire commença à jouer avec ses doigts d'un geste distrait, comme à chaque fois qu'il stressait pour une raison inconnue.

\- Eh bien, on a déjà retrouvé Fenrir... maintenant qu'on est lancés, pourquoi on ne retrouverait pas tes autrs enfants ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas le seul.

Voyant que le dieu ne répondait rien, se contentant de le fixer, Tony fut soudainement moins sûr de son idée qu'il avait trouvée brilliante sur le coup et son visage se tordit en une large grimace avant de finir par baisser les yeux. Il était celui qui avait filé, laissant Loki derrière pas plus tard que la veille, néanmoins il se sentait maintenant mal face à tout ça et aurait espéré que ce ne se soit jamais produit.

\- Je pensais que c'était une bon-

\- Tu veux vraiment m'aider à les trouver ? le coupa Loki après un instant de silence, ses deux orbes émeraudes semblant le transpercer sur place.

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer sans u mot, ne sachant quoi ajouter sur le coup avant de finalement hausser les épaules et d'ajouter :

\- Au point où j'en suis, si je peux t'aider à te les ramener...

Tony voulut ajouter quelque chose suite à cela mais il n'en eut pas le temps : Loki s'était jeté sur lui, emprisonnant son visage entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser furieusement, alors que son fils lâchait un glapissement dégoûté propre aux enfants voyant leurs parents s'embrasser sous leurs yeux. Plus que surpris de prime abord, pensant que le dieu allait l'étriper pour avoir osé le planter de cette manière sur le satellite lunaire CR-37, il finit par poser une main sur la nuque du brun pour lui répondre, souriant malgré lui contre ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent finalement l'un de l'autre, Fenrir grogna malgré lui :

\- Par pitié, évitez de faire ça devant mes pauvres yeux innocents.

A la plus grande surprise de l'Iron Man, Loki éclata de rire à ces mots avant d'ébouriffer joyeusement la fourrure de son fils. Il semblait soudain rayonner, et Tony avait du mal à croire que le simple fait de proposer son aide l'ait rendut ainsi, néanmoins c'était bel et bien le cas. C'était merveilleux, et il n'avait qu'un hâte, s'y mettre au plus vite.

\- Bon, quels sont ces petits monstres que je dois localiser ? fit-il, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, reprenant son sérieux, sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin malgré tout.

S'installant dans le second fauteuil de pilote du vaisseau, Loki s'étira légèrement, jetant un regard vers Fenrir, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne disparaisse soudainement juste après l'avoir retrouvé. Levant les yeux vers l'ancien humain, il expliqua :

\- Tu as déjà trouvé Fenrir totalement par hasard... tu ne peux rien pour Hela qui se trouve dans le royaume des morts, pareil pour Sleipnir qu'Odin garde à Asgard... le seul qu'on peut encore chercher, c'est Jörmungandr.

\- Et les autres...? osa demander le brun en voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien.

Loki détourna les yeux à ces mots, refusant de le regarder, et ce fut largement suffisant comme réponse pour Tony qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, ne souhaitant sûrement pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le passé pour que les enfants du jötun finissent par perdre la vie.

\- Bon, est-ce que tu as une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver ? demanda Tony pour changer de sujet.

\- Plus ou moins. Lorsqu'Odin me l'a enlevé, il l'a jeté sur Midgard, dans l'un de vos océans, mais je ne sais pas lequel, et ils sont tellement grands et profonds... j'ai été incapable de le retrouver.

Fixant l'ingénieur qui acquiesçait, réfléchissant aux informations qu'il venait de lui donner, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

\- Cela ne te choque pas que je te parle d'océan ?

\- Je sais que Jör est un serpent géant, fit Tony, nullement impressionné, se contentant d'hausser les épaules. J'ai lu des bouquins sur toi et tout ce que tu as entreprit, tu te rappelles ?

\- J'oubliais ton obession pour moi déjà à cette époque, ricana le dieu en lui adressant un clin d'oeil tout à fait provocateur.

Le brun se contenta de grogner, roulant des yeux d'un air faussement exaspéré, vite brisé par le sourire amusé qui s'étira sur ses lèvres avant que le géan des glaces ne rajoute soudain, haussant un sourcil :

\- "Jör" ?

Rougissant légèrement, Stark glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant sans y prendre garde et s'exclama :

\- Désolé, mais son nom est dix fois trop long, je vais utiliser ce surnom. A part si ça te dérange..?

Le dieu se contenta de secouer la tête pour lui assurer qu'il n'en était rien, avant de se détourner légèrement, jouant d'un air inconsidéré avec les manettes de commande du vaisseau, Fenrir s'approchant de lui jusqu'à poser son énorme tête couverte de fourure noire sur son genou.

\- Comment comptes-tu procéder ? lui demanda-t-il sans le regarder. Je te rappelle que c'est Odin lui-même qui me l'a arraché, tu penses vraiment pouvoir le trouver ?

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de l'immortel et il répliqua aussitôt, plus qu'amusé de sa remarque :

\- Certes, mais il a fait ça il y a des siècles, et tu sais quoi ? Il l'a fait à une époque où la technologie n'existait pas encore. Je suis sûr qu'en analysant ta magie, je pourrais retrouver toute personne en possédant une marque similaire... en espérant que Jör puisse s'en servir, lui aussi.

\- Je le peux, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas son cas, ajouta Fenrir.

\- Mais pour faire cela, tu vas devoir revenir à la tour, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors le dieu.

\- Exact. Pour eux ça doit faire quoi, trois mois que je suis parti ? Je pense que ça leur fera plaisir ! lâcha-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il avait beau avoir tout laissé derrière lui pour suivre Loki, son atelier en bazar lui manquait parfois. Néanmoins, entre des machines et le dieu de la malice, le choix avait étonnament rapide à faire, malgré son amour de la technologie, il avait suivi le jötun sans même hésiter - d'accord, peut-être avait-il douté un instant, mais rien de vraiment important ni définitif.

\- Très bien, alors on y va, termina le dieu - et même s'il avait l'air calme, Tony savait qu'il bouillait d'impatience à l'idée de retrouver Jörmungandr, aussi espérait-il y arriver et ne pas le décevoir.

* * *

Leur arrivée à la tour fut encore plus remarquée que d'habitude, si tant ets que ce soit possible. Puisque Tony n'avait pas pensé à désactiver les alarmes qui sonnaient à chaque fois que Loki arrivait dans la tour sans prévenir, ces dernières se mirent à leur hurler dans les oreilles et il fallut très peu de temps avant que Steve ainsi que quelques agents du SHIELD ne débarquent en grande pompe.

\- Eh bien, quel accueil ! lâcha Tony avec un petit sourire. Il faut vraiment que je désactive ces horreurs.

\- Tony ! s'exclama le captain avec de grands yeux surpris.

Même s'il savait que généralement, si Loki était là son camarade n'était pas bien loin, cela lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé et que son ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment, se trouvait sous ses yeux. Ordonnant aux soldats le repos, il avança vers le brun et le prit franchement dans ses bras, sous l'oeil un peu agacé du dieu de la malice. Si Stark fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et lui rendit son étreinte avec un grand sourire.

\- Hey Cap, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Le blond s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut coupé lorsque Fenrir se téléporta jsute après eux dans le gigantesque salon, heureusement assez grand pour accueillir le gigantesque animal qui avait reprit sa taille pour une mystérieuse raison.

\- Que- C'est quoi ça ! hurla Steve avec stupeur, faisant proprement un bond en arrière en voyant l'énorme loup.

Riant, Tony effleura la fourrure noire et lâcha :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Steve, je te promets qu'il n'essaiera pas de te manger.

\- Oh... j'ai vraiment pas le droit ? demanda Fenrir d'un air boudeur, faisant rire l'ancien humain encore plus fort.

\- Il parle... marmonna Steve pour lui-même, ayant l'impression de nager en plein délire.

\- Dis-moi Fenrir, pourquoi as-tu reprit ta taille normale en te téléportant ? questionna Loki, ignorant totalement la présence des humains, comme d'habitude.

\- Je ne contrôles pas ma taille à la perfection, et j'ai perdu l'habitude de me téléporter alors je suppose que durant le transport je n'ai pas été assez concentré sur ma taille pour la maintenir, fit le loup avant de reprendre la taille plus adéquate d'un canidé de la taille d'un petit cheval.

Steve les fixa un instant comme s'il avait une hallucination avant de se reprendre, inspirant profondément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout ce bordel de bon matin le surprenait, il aurait dû avoir l'habitude avec Tony, depuis le temps. Posant les mains sur ses hanches, il laissa les agents du SHIELD disposer et quitter les lieux avant de se tourner vers le milliardaire, demandant :

\- Alors, qu'ets-ce qui vous amène ici ? Si j'en crois le fait que nos temps n'avancent pas à la même vitesse, vous n'êtes pas partis depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une semaine, crut bon de l'informer Loki en haussant les épaules.

\- On a un truc à régler, et j'ai besoin de mon atelier pour cela, s'exclama l'immortel avec un petit sourire, se dirigeant vers son bar pour se servir un verre, grimaçant légèrement en voyant la poussière qui s'y était accumulé en l'espace de trois mois d'absence.

Proposant de quoi boire aux deux autres, laissant Fenrir aller s'affaler sur son canapé hors de prix, il releva la tête vers le soldat et demanda :

\- Alors Cap, comment va la Terre ces derniers temps ?

\- Elle se porte bien, pas grand-chose à signaler, l'informa le blond avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu es le seul à être venu, où sont les autres ?

\- En mission. Personnellement, ils m'ont obligé à prendre des vacances... maugréa Steve, les sourcils froncés d'un air particulièrement mécontent.

Tony étouffa un rire à ces mots, se contentant de sourire largement avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air ravi de cette décision...

\- Tu sais bien que je déteste rester sans rien faire, répondit Rogers.

\- Alors forcément, quand l'alarme a sonné, tu as sauté sur l'occasion, devina Stark.

Steve se contenta d'acquiescer, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. il ne s'en cachait pas, il avait terriblement besoin d'une distraction et Tony venait de la lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

\- Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin dans ton atelier ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Le brun tourna la tête vers Loki, cherchant son approbation et lorsque ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête, Tony reporta son regard sur Steve pour expliquer :

\- J'ai besoin de mon matos pour repérer l'un des enfants de Loki.

Steve écarquilla largement les yeux à ces mots, jetant un regard en direction du dieu de la malice qui ne pipait mot. Déjà le fait que le dieu ait eut des enfants le choquait, mais savoir qu'il y en avait eu _plusieurs_... Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et n'osait pas demander combien de peur de paraître indiscret. A la place, il se contenta d'acquiescer, comme si la situation ne le choquait en rien et lâcha :

\- Eh bien, allons-y alors !

* * *

Après trois mois d'absence, autant dire que l'atelier de Tony avait de nouveau pris la poussière, même si le plus gros avait été préservé par de larges draps blancs qu'il avait placés sur ses machines. Alors que le brun enlevait ces derniers, laissant toutes les installations s'allumer alors qu'il saluait joyeusement Jarvis - car l'avoir dans son armure n'était pas pareil qu'ici, à la tour - Steve se planta dans un coin, non loin du dieu de la malice, observant le remue ménage que faisait son camarade.

\- Des enfants, alors ? se sentit obligé de demander le blond, jetant un regard en coin à Loki.

Ce dernier soupira légèrement, comme si l'humain l'ennuyait - et c'était très certainement le cas, à vrai dire - avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, s'adossant au mur avant de répondre :

\- Oui.

D'accord, on faisait mieux comme début de conversation. Retenant un soupir, Steve se creusa la tête pour relancer la conversation mais il n'en eut pas besoin lorsque le dieu ajouta soudainement :

\- J'en ai quatre, mais tu as déjà vu l'un d'entre eux.

Steve le fixa franchement cette fois, cherchant dans ses souvenirs quand aurait-il pu voir quelqu'un faisant penser de près ou de loin à l'un de ses enfants - jusqu'à ce que la réalisation vienne à lui et qu'il entrouvre la bouche, stupéfait.

\- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement de cet énorme loup qui est arrivé juste après vous tout à l'heure ?

Le dieu de la malice se contenta de lui adresser une grimace moqueuse, réponse bien suffisante pour l'huamin qui en savait plus quoi penser, et pas certain de vouloir connaître toute l'histoire derrière une telle progéniture.

\- Je...vois, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment, toujours aussi surpris.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux, quoique coupé apr les babillages de Tony avec Jarvis alors qu'il allumait tout un tas d'appareils qui n'avaient aucun sens pour les deux autres. Alors qu'il était en train de tout mettre en place, Fenrir les rejoignit finalement, semblant avoir assez profité du canapé du brun, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment toute cette histoire était possible, et il aurait sûrement cru à une blague si ce loup géant n'avait pas eut les même émeraudes que le dieu de la malice à la place des yeux.

\- Bon ! fit soudainement Tony, l'arrachant à sa contemplation. Loki, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

Le dieu grogna légèrement mais obtempéra, s'installant près de lui.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais d'abord analyser ta magie pour voir si j'en trouve une marque similaire sur Terre.

\- Tu es capable de faire cela ? questionna le dieu, surpris.

\- Oui, j'ai créé ce détecteur il y a des années, lorsque tu as été... enfermé sur Asgard, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le tester. Si je l'avais fait, je serai sûrement tombé sur Jör par moi-même... imagine le choc !

Un léger sourire traversa le visage du dieu à ces mots. Oui, il imaginait parfaitement comment se serait déroulé les choses.

\- Les réglages ne sont pas fait et je dois sûrement modifier tout un tas de trucs, puisqu'il n'a jamais servi... mais je pense que ça peut marcher, affirma Tony.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour faire ces fameux réglages, plusieurs heures même, et lorsque ce fut enfin fini, il demanda au dieu de se placer devant une étrange caméra qui semblait trafiquer. Ne cherchant pas à vraiment comprendre tout ce que l'ingénieur était en train de trafiquer, Loki s'installa à l'endroit désigné et attendit tandis que Tony faisait son analyse, avant de se jeter vers l'un de ses multiples écrans.

\- Jarvis, multiplie la force du signal par cent, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en fixant la carte du monde que son IA venait d'afficher sur un hologramme face à lui.

Une fois ceci fait, le brun scruta la carte des yeux, vant de s'exclamer d'un d'un air ravi :

\- J'ai un signal !

Loki fut aussitôt à ses côtés, fixant lui aussi la carte. Fronçant les sourcils, il désigna un emplacement sur la carte et demanda :

\- Est-ce que c'est lui ?

Un petit rire échappa à Tony et il répondit :

\- Non, ça c'est toi ! Tu as vu l'énorme tâche verte que ça fait ? Non, je te parle de ce petit point, juste ici, continua-t-il en désignant un endroit perdu au beau milieu de l'océan Pacifique, illuminé d'une petite pastille du même vert émeraude que la magie de Loki.

Fenrir approcha à son tour pour fixer la carte, agitant la queue sans même sans rendre compte. Il n'avait que peu vu son frère, avant qu'Odin ne les sépare brutalement et il avait hâte de pouvoir se trouver de nouveau face à lui.

\- Je vois... et comment on va s'y rendre ?

Avec un sourire, Tony se tourna vers Steve qui les fixait sans oser intervenir, ayant l'impression d'assister à une réunion de famille dont il ne faisait évidemment pas parti, se contentant de sourire intérieurement d'un air attendri. Néanmoins, il se calma bien vite lorsque Tony suggéra, mine de rien :

\- Le SHIELD possède bien des sous-marins, non...?

Autant pour lui, il sentait encore les ennuis arriver.

* * *

Steve avait dû demander à Fury de lui emprunter l'un de ses sous-marins... autant dire que le directeur avait été plus que surpris face à sa demande, d'autant plus en sachant que l'alarme s'était déclenchée à la tour Stark quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que Stark vous a encore demandé de faire ? soupira-t-il d'un air aussi las qu'agacé, se frottant les yeu- l'oeil.

\- Il cherche à retrouver quelqu'un au milieu de l'océan... je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, mentit-il d'un air gêné.

Et dire qu'il détestait mentir... que ne ferait-il pas pour son ami, sérieusement !

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient récupéré l'appareil plus d'une heure plus tôt et il les attendait à la tour, espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas transformer le sous-marin en pièce détachées, où Fury lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

\- Je n'avais jamais conduit un truc pareil ! s'exclama Tony avec enthousiasme, son regard scrutant les profondeurs marines, gardant tout de même un oeil sur la carte où le point vert brillait légèrement.

\- Du moment qu'on ne termine pas contre un rocher... contente toi de conduire cette chose correctement, fit remarquer Loki avec un sourire moqueur.

Tony lui adressa un reniflement dédaigneux en guise de réponse, préférant faire attention où il se dirigeait, ignorant le poids que la tête de Fenrir faisait sur ses jambes. Le loup semblait l'avoir adopté d'une bien étrange manière et Tony ne savait pas exactement comment réagir face à tout cela, même s'il se sentait accepté d'une toute nouvelle manière, lui réchauffant le coeur.

Fixant un radar près de lui, sur un écran à sa gauche, il repéra rapidement les obstacles qu'il devait faire éviter au sous-marin. Ce n'était pas compliqué en théorie, mais il lui fallait garder une attention constante, ce qui était loin d'être quelque chose de facile à faire, surtout avec Fenrir et Loki à ses côtés.

\- Comment crois-tu que nous allons le retrouver ? questionna-t-il pour dissiper le silence et se renseigner un peu plus sur Jörmungandr.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua le dieu de la malice après un temps de réflexion. Odin me l'a prit il y a tellement longtemps, et je n'ai jamais été autorisé à le voir, il a du vraiment grandir depuis le temps. Pour être honnête, je serai surpris qu'il me reconnaisse, tout comme Fenrir d'ailleurs.

\- Nous avons eu à peine l'occasion de te voir, confirma le loup d'un mouvement de tête, quittant le genou de Tony pour se rapprocher de son père et l'effleurer dans un geste de réconfort. Néanmoins, comment peut-on oublier ses parents ? D'autant plus avec une telle magie, elle est reconnaissable entre mille.

\- J'espère que ce sera également le cas avec Jör, osa leur confier le géant des glaces, l'air perplexe - en vérité, il avait davantage l'air inquiet, même s'il cherchait à ne pas le montrer avec les plus grandes difficultés.

\- C'est sûr et certain, ajouta Tony en voyant comme il s'inquiétait de cette éventualité.

Le dieu se tourna alors vers lui, le dévisageant un instant avant de finalement demander, intrigué :

\- Tu n'as pas été surpris par l'apparence de Fenrir... sais-tu au moins à quoi ressemble Jör ? Qu'ils n'ont rien de commun avec moi ?

\- C'est un serpent de mer géant, n'est-ce pas ? souffla le milliardaire, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Tu oublies souvent que j'ai beaucoup lu de choses sur ton compte, et le reste de ta famille.

\- Et ça ne te choque pas ? Je veux dire, ils n'ont rien... de normaux.

\- Pourquoi devraient-ils l'être ? se contenta de répliquer Tony en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, comme si c'était quelque chose de totalement inconcevable pour lui - et si le brun n'avait pas déjà eut le coeur du dieu par le passé, ces paroles auraient sûrement réussi à le faire, arrivant à émouvoir le jötun plus qu'il n'aurait pensé être possible.

Un silence confortable s'installa suite à cette discussion, et Tony fit bien attention où ils allaient, esquivant les plus gros rochers et les créatures marines étranges affichées au loin sur le radar. Il suivait tant bien que mal le point de magie présent dans le corps de Jör sur la carte, lorsqu'il vit apparaître une énorme masse sur cette dernière. Haussant un sourcil intrigué, il fixa la forme sans comprendre ce dont il s'agissait et finit par lever les yeux, augmentant la lumière projetée par le sous-marin pour voir plus loin devant lui, leur arrachant par la même occasion une exclamation de stupeur à tous les trois.

Devant eux se dressait un gigantesque temple sous-marin. D'une couleur blanc nacrée, il semblait incrusté à même la roche du fond de l'océan, sur une falaise escarpée présente sous les eaux. L'endroit était décoré d'algues multicolores, de coquillages scintillants et de perles précieuses, entouré par de nombreux bancs de poissons aux écailles splendides, semblant tout droit sortir du film de _La petite sirène_. Tony n'avait vu ce genre de décor fantastique que dans des films, ceux de son enfance que sa mère avait partagé en sa compagnie, lorsque son père ne rentrerait pas à la maison le soir, une énième fois. Un sourire nostalgique apparut malgré lui sur ses lèvres, attendrit par une telle vision. Il n'aimait habituellement pas se souvenir du passé, mais ces souvenirs-là étaient bien trop beaux pour les laisser sombrer dans l'oubli de son esprit, préférant s'en rappeler à chaque fois qu'il était possible, les laissant toujours aussi beaux et intactes dans sa mémoire.

Se tournant vers Loki et Fenrir, il sourit largement avant de s'exclamer :

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé où Odin cache ce qu'il ne veut pas voir.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus le temple sous-marin leur semblait gigantesque, son marbre blanc illuminant les alentours comme si la pierre elle-même était capable de briller. Au bout d'un moment, le sous-marin sembla traverser une zone étrange et la seconde suivante, ils n'étaient plus dans de l'eau, l'appareil se posant à l'entrée du temple comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple véhicule tel qu'une voiture. Ouvrant le sas, les trois immortels quittèrent l'appareil du SHIELD et avancèrent de quelques pas.

\- C'est absolument gigantesque ! s'exclama Tony avec enthousiasme, regardant partout autour de lui avant de repérer la porte principale et d'ajouter : Je suppose que c'est par-là.

Laissant Loki et Fenrir le suivre, il commença à arpenter les larges couloirs de marbres blancs décorées d'algues multicolores et fluorescentes. L'endroit n'était pas humide et froid comme il l'aurai pensé de prime abord : il faisait bon, presque chaud alors qu'ils se trouvaient à des lieux sous les mers.

Après un long moment de marche néanmoins, ils finirent par arriver à une gigantesque entrée, en partie bouchée par un mur d'écailles. Leur forme et leur couleur était évidemment reconnaissables pour Loki et Fenrir, au contraire de Tony, mais ce dernier ne se démonta pas et continua sa route jusqu'à cogner légèrement comme à une porte contre ces dernières et s'exclamer joyeusement :

\- Y'a quelqu'un derrière ?

Aussitôt, le mur d'écailles sembla remuer, à la plus grande horreur du dieu de la malice qui pensa un instant que l'ingénieur allait se faire dévorer par son fils avant même d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. Inquiet, il regarda l'ouverture se libérer et voulut avancer le premier mais étonnamment, le brun l'arrêta d'un geste assuré avant de se faufiler le premier, l'air soudainement devenu plus sérieux.

\- Jörmungandr ? appela-t-il, la voix assurée, sans aucune hésitation - et il aurait pourtant eut toutes les raisons du monde d'en avoir.

Le milliardaire finit malgré tout par se figer lorsque, parmi ce tas d'écailles gigantesque il parvint à repérer une tête au museau allongé et deux yeux perçants posés sur lui, faisant descendre son assurance en flèche. Légèrement mal à l'aise, il sourit à la gigantesque créature et lâcha :

\- Hey, salut mon grand.

Loki se demandait parfois si l'ancien humain était soit terriblement courageux, ou particulièrement stupide, et il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à faire son choix jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui voulait tout dire. Avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise, il avança à son tour, suivit de Fenrir qui trottinait presque joyeusement sur leurs traces, et se planta près de l'ingénieur qui lui adressa un regard et un sourire rayonnant qui lui retourna le coeur, comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- On dirait que je l'ai trouvé, souffla-t-il avec cet air fier de lui, sans se départir du sourire heureux qui ourlait ses lèvres.

\- Oui... tu l'as trouvé, confirma le jötun après un instant de silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Levant les yeux vers le gigantesque serpent de mer, ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans un mot. Ce dernier avait les écailles d'un vert sombre tirant sur le noir, d'une forme ovale presque pointue au bout. Il était gigantesque, atteignant peut-être les quinze ou vingt mètres de long, et son regard n'était pas aussi émeraude que celui de son père, non, il était d'un rouge tirant sur un orange acide presque dérangeant. Ils se fixèrent longtemps, tant et si bien que Loki ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'un gigantesque gouffre de dents longues et effilées, alignées en trois rangées se jetèrent dans sa direction - et il évita de se faire arracher la tête que grâce à la vitesse de réaction de Fenrir et Tony qui se jetèrent sur lui dans un bel ensemble pour le pousser hors du chemin de son destructeur de fils.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! hurla à juste titre Tony en courant se cacher derrière le pilier de marbre le plus proche pour éviter le serpent-monde qui sifflait, les crocs dehors. Pourquoi il ne t'a pas reconnu comme Fenrir ?

\- J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! répliqua Loki à l'autre bout de la salle.

Fenrir pendant ce temps-là semblait avoir triplé de volume, devenant quasiment aussi imposant que le serpent dans cette gigantesque pièce, et ses crocs ne faisaient que rayer les écailles géantes du monstre alors qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas blesser son frère mais n'avait pas le choix pour protéger les deux autres immortels.

\- Jör ! Jör c'est moi, Fenrir, reprends-toi ! Ne nous reconnais-tu pas ?!

Le serpent ignorait ses paroles, semblant comme fou alors qu'il tentait d'arracher des membres à son frère sans vergogne.

\- Loki, fais quelque chose ! s'écria Tony depuis sa cachette, incapable d'agir sans son armure qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon d'emmener - et il le regrettait amèrement à présent.

Ses mots semblèrent réveiller le dieu qui bondit hors de sa cachette, abandonnant le pilier derrière lequel il se trouvait avant de jeter quelques sorts émeraudes qui se contentèrent de rebondir sur les écailles du serpent et d'attirer l'attention de ce dernier sur le dieu qui jura lourdement.

Décidé à agir, Tony finit par se montrer et accapara son attention avec de grands gestes répétés, agitant les bras de manière quelque peu ridicule, avant de se mettre à courir en voyant que Jör le suivait. Profitant de cette accalmie, Fenrir se jeta de toutes ses forces sur Jör, le projetant contre l'un des piliers qui se brisa sous le choc, le sonnant et le laissant s'écraser lourdement au sol. Tony fixa avec un instant d'inquiétude le plafond, mais ce dernier tint bon même avec l'un de ses soutiens manquants et il préféra reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans la salle.

Fenrir avait reprit une taille plus respectable, s'approchant de son grand frère à pas lents, suivi des deux autres qui n'en menaient pas large, se figeant lorsque les paupières écailleuses du serpent-monde s'ouvrirent à nouveau, fixant son orange acide sur le loup. Il dévoila des crocs, près à mordre mais Fenrir agit le premier, s'exclamant :

\- Jör, c'est moi ! Es-tu stupide, espèce de couleuvre ?!

L'insulte sembla interloquer le principal concerné, ne s'attendant sûrment pas à être traité de la sorte, lui arrachant une sorte de grimace très étrange sur son museau allongé. Plissant les yeux, étrécissant son regard déstabilisant, il finit par souffler, véritablement surpris :

\- Est-ce que c'est toi, Fen ?

\- Bien évidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? grogna le loup d'un air exaspéré, avant de lui donner un léger coup de museau, véritablement soulagé.

\- Je- j'ai cru que vous étiez encore une illusion... quoique, le petit humain ici soit nouveau...

\- Je suis aussi immortel que vous, se sentit obligé de rajouter Tony, haussant un sourcil en se sentant rabaissé de la sorte.

Jör sembla ignorer ses paroles et porta ensuite son regard sur Loki qui le fixait avec insistance.

\- Que veux-tu dire par illusion ?

Le serpent géant eut un drôle de sourire cassé, et souffla simplement :

\- Tu sais, rester enfermé ici ne m'a pas aidé à rester saint d'esprit... je suis toujours en train de me demander si je ne parle pas tout seul, même si le pilier que je me suis pris m'indique que ça a l'air carrément réel.

Loki le regarda, l'air complètement bouleversé. Après tout, chacun vivait l'enfermement d'une manière différente et si Fenri avait réussit à le reconnaître et à rester lucide, cela n'avait pas été le cas de Jör qui avait finit par s'imaginer la présence de son frère et son père pour ne pas sombrer - totalement - dans la folie. C'était terriblement triste, lui tordant l'estomac et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger ça, le rendant faible d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais eut l'habitude avec quiconque. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était remercier tout au fond de lui Tony pus que tout, qui avait pu détecter la présence de Jör alors qu'Odin l'empêchait de le faire lui-même, le laissant désoeuvré.

Il était là, les bras ballants sans savoir quoi faire face à cette situation inédite, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une poussée dans son dos, le faisant se retourner pour fixer avec surprise Tony.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? souffla ce dernier avec un doux sourire.

Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et avança vers son fils, attrapant avec difficulté la gigantesque tête du serpent pour le prendre contre lui, espérant avec ue pointe d'amusement qu'il pouvait utiliser sa magie pour modifier sa taille, tout comme Fenrir savait le faire. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par les rejoindre peu de temps plus tard et le milliardaire préféra rester de côté. Il savait qu'ils acceptaient sa présenc mais selon lui, il n'avait pas à intervenir dans une telle réunion familiale.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini, le dieu se détacha de ses deux enfants et se tourna vers lui, le regard étrangement allumé d'une détermination nouvelle qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre sur le coup.

\- Loki..? marmonna-t-il avec une légère hésitation, les sourcils froncés.

Ce dernier planta ses émeraudes dans son regard de caramel et quelque part au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre, comme une funeste certitude qui avait toujours été là, couvant entre eux comme un serpent vicieux. Il regarda comme au ralenti les lèvres du dieu qu'il avait tant chéri s'ouvrir, et ses paroles pleines de poison lâcher, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela depuis si longtemps :

\- Aide-moi à tuer Odin et reprendre Asgard, Tony.

Quelque part, il sentit son coeur se briser et son sang se glacer. Parce qu'il avait été tellement naïf, parce qu'il avait pensé pouvoir changer Loki. Parce qu'avec sa présence, ce dernier s'était adouci, et il pensait vainement que ses idés de conquête n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, si flou et terne qu'il ne vallait même plus la peine qu'on s'y intéresse. Et voilà où il en était à présent, misérable, fixant le dieu en se demandant s'il avait parfaitement entendu - mais il savait que c'était le cas.

Et Tony était fatigué d'aimer la mauvaise personne. Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, Loki ne changerait jamais vraiment - les gens ne changeaient pas ainsi, pas aussi facilement en quelques mois, ni même des décennies. Il était naïf, un rêveur au coeur trop grand qui pensait pouvoir changer le monde mais ce n'était que se voiler la face, et il se sentait ridicule, ainsi planté devant le jötun, qui le fixait d'un espoir presque écoeurant qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Il aurait pu aimer Steve - cela avait été si simple de tomber pour ses prunelles myosotis et ses cheveux trop ordonnés, trop blonds, et son air trop stricte, et son sourire encourageant lorsqu'il faisait une bonne action qui ne mettait pas l'équipe en péril. Cela aurait été tellement simple, et tout avait volé en éclats à cause des Accords, et il s'était juré de ne plus faire la même erreur, mais il ne retenait jamais les leçons, et encore moins les siennes. Car il y avait eu Loki et maintenant le peu de coeur qui lui restait le faisait mal, et c'était toujours depire en pire _à chaque fois_.

Il avait envie de pleurer mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne pleurait plus. A la place, il eut un sourire un peu brisé, mais ça ne se voyait pas, parce qu'il avait toujours été doué pour cacher ses émotions.

Il était las. Il n'avait jamais été un gentil, après tout. Les gens comme lui ne méritaient pas grand-chose.

Alors, les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, lents, englués dans le remord - mais tout irait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il saurait s'en convaincre.

\- Je t'aiderai.

Et si son monde venait de s'écrouler, qui serait là pour s'en soucier ?

Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Nooon, ne me frappez pas pour cette fin ! Je sais ce que vous vous dites, je reviens après un mois d'absence pour vous laisser sur une fin pareille, quelle honte ! Désolée, vous savez que j'aime bien torturer notre pauvre Tony ! Il va falloir être patient pour voir ce qu'il va se passer à présent, à moins que certains d'entre vous aient déjà des suggestions... je serais ravie de les entendre ! :)

Rien à voir, mais je pense à écrire de gros OS comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire dans le fandom Stranger Things quasi vide en français, si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à me le dire, oui si vous avez des idées de ce que vous voudriez lire ! (oui, j'étais déjà accro à cette série mais avec la saison 2 c'est devenu une obsession définitive XD)

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, sûrement deux semaines, je vais voir ! En tout cas je vous remercie encore pour tout, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 21 !:D


	21. Je jure de t'aimer

Commentaire d'auteur :

Heyyy ! 8D Alors, comment se passent vos vacances ? J'espère que vous avez eu tout ce que vous vouliez pour Noël, pour ma part oui, et même plus encore ! :D Encore désolée de cette si longue absence, mais ça a été un peu le bordel avec les examens de fac, et surtout, ce chapitre était assez important donc je voulais prendre le temps de me poser pendant les vacances pour l'écrire correctement ! ^^

Pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre est bien plus long que ceux que je vous poste d'habitude, avec 3 000 mots supplémentaires :D (C'est aussi parce que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas couper le chapitre, mais vous verrez bien cela au fil de votre lecture ;))

J'ai également commencé le suivant donc il ne devrait pas tarder, vous l'aurez sûrement dimanche prochain, je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme plus régulier ! :) En tout cas, il s'agit de mon dernier texte de 2017, c'est assez amusant de publier précisément le 31 décembre x)

Pour vous rappeler un peu, la dernière fois Loki, Tony et Fenrir avaient réussi à retrouver Jörmungandr sous les mers et les retrouvailles avaient eu lieu, jusqu'à ce que le dieu ne demande à Tony de l'aider à tuer Odin et reprendre Asgard ! Sans attendre, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas, mais vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles ;)

PS : Le chapitre n'est pas corrigé, il y a sûrement des petites fautes qui trainent, et j'ai la flemme de relire x)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Je jure de t'aimer**

\- Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? demanda Loki.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure inquiet, les sourcils froncés en direction de Tony qui se contentait de le fixer, le coeur lourd, l'air las et défait.

\- Pourquoi te soucies-tu de cela ? J'ai dit que je t'aiderai, se contenta de répondre le brun dans un haussement d'épaules, comme si tout lui était égal, que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Le dieu de la malice sembla s'agacer à ces mots : il s'avança vers lui et attrapa son bras d'un geste presque brusque, comme s'il avait peur que l'ingénieur ne fuit en courant pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, et que ce dernier ne voulait lui expliquer.

\- Sois honnête avec moi, plutôt que de me regarder comme si je venais de te trahir, souffla le jötun en guise de réponse, la voix étrangement faible.

Tony eut un rire étranglé, vite coincé dans sa gorge et il secoua la tête de dérision avant d'ajouter, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles du dieu :

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Loki voulut dire quelque chose mais l'ancien mortel ne lui en laissa pas le temps et ajouta :

\- Est-ce que ça a toujours été ça, ton but ? Reprendre Asgard ?

Les lèvres du dieu s'étirèrent en une grimace et sa main se crispa sur le bras de l'Iron man, qui n'avait pas encore tenté de se dégager, même si ses membres figés indiquaient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le faire si la conversation continuait dans ce sens.

\- Essaie de comprendre, Tony. Je-

\- Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ?! s'écria soudainement le brun, retirant son bras de sa poigne d'un geste brusque, le regard enflammé par la colère, ayant remplacé la lassitude qui l'étouffait précédemment. Tu es juste toujours le même, à vouloir conquérir ce foutu royaume ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien t'apporter ?!

Loki était également furieux à présent, serrant les dents sans porter la main sur l'autre en face de lui, bien que l'envie s'en fasse ressentir. A la place, il inspira un bon coup et continua :

\- Je veux juste récupérer Sleipnir, Tony... tu sais qu'Odin s'est trop joué de moi, je ne peux pas le laisser m'arracher mes enfants sans rien dire !

\- As-tu vraiment besoin de conquérir Asgard pour cela ? Tu peux très bien te contenter de le récupérer ! s'exclama Tony.

Le dieu secoua la tête, ne parvenant pas vraiment à comprendre comment cette nouvelle dispute avait éclaté alors que tout se passait bien quelques minutes auparavant. Jör et Fenrir les fixaient tous les deux sans oser intervenir. La dispute était violente et leur force mutuelle semblait suinter par chaque pore de leur peau, rendant la confrontation intimidante pour les deux spectateurs.

\- Il continuera de me vouloir du mal, Tony. Il n'arrêtera jamais, je dois me débarrasser de lui.

Le brun pinça les lèvres et serra les poings, détournant les yeux. Son propre père n'avait pas été un exemple de figure paternelle parfaite, mais savoir que Loki cherchait à tuer le sien alors qu'ils pouvaient peut-être réparer les choses le dégoûtait.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne sais pas la moitié des choses... marmonna le dieu, secouant la tête.

Tony porta de nouveau son regard sur lui, le dévisageant pendant un long moment avant que les mots ne s'échappent de sa bouche, à peine hésitants :

\- Alors, raconte.

Le dieu le fixa un instant, et finalement il acquiesça, approchant de Tony jusqu'à effleurer légèrement son visage du bout des doigts, ignorant l'air crispé de l'ancien humain, même s'il n'avait pas reculé face au geste.

\- Je vais te montrer, plutôt, fit-il.

A ces mots, il frôla la tempe de l'immortel, laissant sa magie lui montrer des bribes de son passé à Asgard, qu'il aurait pourtant préférer oublier - mais il était temps de lui montrer les choses telles qu'elles étaient, s'il ne voulait pas que Tony le déteste.

* * *

Un Loki de quelques centaines d'années - c'est-à-dire qu'il semblait être âgé de dix ans tout au plus, si on comparait à un mortel - avait les mains crispées sur une dague, tentant de cacher le tremblement de ses membres, juste sous les yeux de Tony qui voyait le souvenir comme s'il vivait l'instant présent. Un peu plus loin dans la neige, Thor avait déjà éventré le corps de l'animal qu'ils venaient de chasser, un sourire stupidement fier sur les lèvres.

Le jeune jöun reporta son attention sur sa propre proie, un cerf aux bois dorés comme on en trouvait dans les grandes plaines d'Asgard, lorsque l'hiver s'installait pour un siècle, au même titre que l'été semblait durer pour l'éternité. L'animal était entravé dans l'un de leurs pièges, et Odin se tenait là, félicitant Thor pour sa manière ferme et efficace de tuer le cerf.

Loki n'en menait pas large, lui - il n'y avait aucune fierté à tuer un être vivant pour ensuite l'épingler à son mur et exposer ses bois dorés. Sa mère, avec laquelle il s'entendait bien mieux et avait une relation presque fusionnelle, lui avait appris le respect de la vie, et tuer un animal sans défense le révulsait, tant et si bien qu'il finit par lâcher la dague, qui tomba sans un bruit dans la neige qui étouffa le bruit. Néanmoins, l'éclat de métal scintillant n'échappa pas au regard d'Odin qui se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant de bas en haut comme s'il était une punaise dégoûtante.

\- Ramasse ton arme, Loki, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme, qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction.

Le jeune géant des glaces serra les dents et répondit après un instant d'hésitation :

\- Non.

Tony et le jeune Loki regardèrent avec une même expression inquiète le visage du roi des dieux se teinter d'agacement avant qu'il ne lâche, acerbe :

\- Je ne le répèterai pas.

La lèvre inférieure du petit dieu trembla et sa voix était moins assurée lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Je ne veux pas tuer un être vivant.

Le visage d'Odin termina de prendre un air furieux à ces mots et sa main agrippa brusquement le bras de son fils adoptif, lui faisant mal par la même occasion, et le jetant dans la neige d'un geste dur, il s'écria :

\- Prends-donc exemple sur ton frère ! Lui sait se comporter en guerrier ! Tu dois tuer, et je vais te montrer comment !

D'un geste rageur, il attrapa la dague que le brun avait laissée tomber et attrapa le cerf par l'un de ses bois, le soulevant de tête en ignorant le cri de détresse et de peur de l'animal. Sans un mot, le regard dur, il égorgea l'animal, répandant un jet de sang sur la neige fraiche avant de relâcher le cerf en train d'agoniser sous les yeux horrifiés de Loki, et ceux indifférents de Thor.

L'animal se vidait de son sang, et le geste effectué Odin avait été précis, juste pour laisser la bête souffrir et faire comprendre au jötun sa leçon au lieu de le tuer sans douleur. Tony regarda, le coeur serré, le petit brun se jeter à genoux dans la neige et porter ses mains tremblantes au cou du cerf pour tenter vainement d'empêcher le flot de sang de s'étaler sur la neige. Odin se contentait de le fixer, sûrement dégoûté par ce geste désespéré pour sauver l'animal condamné et déjà, la haine que Tony lui portait grandit encore, rugissant au fond de sa poitrine, alors que le décor s'effaçait sur le sanglot du petit Loki en voyant que le cerf était mort, et qu'une nouvelle scène se dessinait sous ses yeux.

Ici, Loki était plus vieux - ses traits étaient moins affinés que maintenant, mais il n'était plus dans l'enfance non plus - sûrement l'aurait-on dit en fin d'adolescence. L'une de ses mains triturait d'un geste nerveux l'une de ses éternelles dagues, fixant Odin qui faisait les cent pas devant lui. Ils étaient seuls cette fois, sûrement dans l'appartement du roi, vu la richesse des lieux, et le dieu de la malice n'en menait pas large, le visage blanc d'inquiétude. Tout dans la posture du plus vieux indiquait qu'il était furieux, son regard lançant des éclairs à chaque fois qu'il croisait celui de son adopté de fils.

\- Je n'avais encore jamais- commença-t-il, tout en fureur à peine contenue.

\- Père- tenta de le couper le plus jeune, inquiet.

\- Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler ton père ! hurla Odin avec hargne, lui jetant un regard glacial par la même occasion.

Loki referma aussitôt la bouche, ses doigts se crispant sur sa dague sans un mot. Baissant la tête, il laissa Odin alors que ce dernier continuait de crier après lui :

\- Attaquer l'un de nos invités en plein banquet ! A quel point es-tu inconscient ?!

\- Il... il était en train d'essayer de me toucher sous la table, balbutia le jeune dieu d'un air horriblement mal à l'aise, sans oser lever les yeux vers lui.

Le coup partit tout seul, vif et violent, ne laissant qu'une coupure fine sur sa joue, mais déjà une goutte de sang perlait, roulant sur sa peau pâle alors qu'il relevait les yeux, fixant Odin d'un air effaré, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme s'il en parvenait pas à y croire, mais ce dernier le regardait d'un air dur, crachant :

\- Je m'en moque. Il aurait bien pu faire ce qu'il voulait ! Ce sont des siècles de relations avec un pays que tu viens de ruiner, sombre ignorant !

Le dieu de la malice n'ajouta rien à ces mots, baissant les yeux en pinçant les lèvres. Après un temps qui lui sembla infini, et voyant qu'Odin n'avait pas bougé, s'approchant davantage encore, il capitula et murmura, le coeur serré :

\- Je m'en souviendrais pour...pour la prochaine fois, père.

Et devant tout cela, c'est la haine de Tony qui continuait de grandir, devant tous ces souvenirs qui défilèrent à la suite devant ses yeux - des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir, tous ces horribles souvenirs se succédant jusqu'à celui, funeste où Odin avait arraché ses enfants au jötun, avec cette expression si froide qui le caractérisait - et au fond de lui, le milliardaire savait déjà que sa décision était prise.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la première chose qu'il vit fut le regard d'un émeraude si déstabilisant de Loki dont il avait tellement l'habitude. Ce dernier était silencieux, se contentant d'observer la haine qu'il pouvait sentir suer par tous les pores de la peau de Tony. Il avait les dents et les poings serrés, les yeux semblant lancer des éclairs, et un seul mot lui échappa :

\- Pourquoi ?

Le géant des glaces secoua la tête, l'air soudain très las, et il répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'étais un jötun ? Je ne l'ai jamais su.

Tony déglutit avec difficulté, commençant à faire les cents pas sur le marbre devant lui. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime comme il savait si bien le faire, les sourcils froncés par la concentration avant de porter à nouveau son regard sur lui.

\- Tu veux te venger ? Et avant de répondre, je te demande d'être honnête.

Loki le fixa droit dans les yeux, les prunelles flamboyantes alors qu'il répondait, plus que sérieux cette fois :

\- Oui. Ce n'est rien de moins qu'un règlement de comptes.

Tony ferma les yeux un instant, comme s'il rassemblait son courage pour ouvrir de nouveau la bouche, et finalement il s'exclama :

\- Je t'aiderai.

Loki voulut ouvrir la bouche mais l'ingénieur le devança, ajoutant :

\- Et je suis sérieux, cette fois. On va lui botter le cul.

\- Mais- tenta le jötun.

\- J'ai toujours dit que je te suivrai, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, on va le faire, et il ferait bien de se préparer, j'ai une arme anti-dieux prête à servir, grogna Tony, le visage tordu en une grimace mauvaise.

Après avoir vu tout ce qu'Odin avait fait subir à Loki tout au long de sa vie, il ne pouvait plus rester impassible, faire comme si de rien n'était - cet enfoiré ne méritait plus de vivre, et il allait s'en assurer.

\- Une arme anti-dieux ? répéta Loki, plus qu'intrigué.

\- C'est un truc que j'avais fabriqué il y a plusieurs mois, avant qu'on... enfin, que j'apprenne à te connaître, disons. Au cas-où tu décides de tous venir nous étriper, tu vois.

Loin de se vexer pour si peu, le dieu se contenta d'acquiescer, l'air particulièrement amusé.

\- Où se trouve cette arme ?

\- A la tour, évidemment ! s'exclama Tony, haussant un sourcil.

\- Alors, on rentre ?

Acquiesçant, un léger sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de l'Iron man alors qu'il acquiesçait :

\- On rentre à la maison.

* * *

C'est seulement une fois téléportés à l'intérieur que Tony se rendit compte que la taille de Fenrir et Jörmungandr avait mystérieusement baissée de manière considérable, et qu'ils avaient accessoirement laissé le sous-marin à des lieux sous les mers - Fury allait l'étrangler. Et pourtant, Tony était bien loin de penser à tout cela, parce qu'ils étaient deux - d'accord, quatre avec les deux grands gamins qu'ils venaient de récupérer - et ils allaient s'attaquer à un royaume entier.

\- On est complètement fous, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en allant se servir son verre habituel.

Cherchant Steve des yeux, il remarqua une note en bout de table lui indiquant que le blond était rentré chez lui, et espérait bien revoir le sous-marin en entier. Ah...

\- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Loki sans se tourner vers lui, fixant ses deux enfants partis jouer dans les étages inférieurs.

\- On va s'attaquer au royaume des dieux, répondit Tony sur un ton d'évidence.

Alors que le jötun se tournait finalement vers lui pour le rejoindre et avoir un verre à son tour, il croisa le regard amusé de l'ancien mortel qui ajoutait :

\- Et je n'ai même pas peur.

\- On a rarement peur, lorsqu'on est immortel, lâcha Loki avec un petit sourire, se servant avec l'une des bouteilles hors-de-prix du milliardaire.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Tony en s'installant à côté de lui, son bras frôlant son coude, lâchant un soupir de contentement lorsque la première gorgée d'alcool glissa le long de sa gorge.

Ils partagèrent ce moment sans un bruit, continuant de boire en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Fenrir et Jörmungandr jouer dans les étages inférieurs.

\- Ils sont tellement immatures, se sentit obligé de faire remarquer le dieu de la malice, une grimace plus ou moins inquiète sur les traits - il ne savait que penser de cela, justement.

Le brun releva les yeux jusqu'à lui, faisant remarquer avec douceur :

\- Laisse-les ainsi. Ils n'ont jamais eut l'occasion d'être des enfants, forcés de grandir trop vite à cause d'Odin - on ne peut pas leur enlever ça maintenant.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a eut un père comme le tient, tu t'en sors étonnamment bien sur le sujet des enfants, fit remarquer le dieu avec douceur, jouant avec son verre désormais vide.

Le brun leva les yeux jusqu'à lui, plus que surpris, scrutant son visage avant de finalement faire remarquer :

\- J'oubliai que toi aussi t'étais renseigné à mon sujet comme je l'avais fait avec toi... marmonna le milliardaire en cachant son sourire narquois tant bien que mal.

\- Dans tous les cas, je pensent qu'ils t'aiment bien, continua le géant des glaces.

\- Vraiment ? s'intéressa Tony, un sourire presque timide au coin des lèvres, se resservant un verre par la même occasion.

\- Oui, surtout Fenrir. Peut-être parce que c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, mais il y a quelque chose entre vous deux, et ça fait plaisir à voir.

L'ingénieur se contenta de sourire, visiblement ravi, n'ajoutant rien de plus. Il appréciait beaucoup cette grosse boule de poils qu'était Fenrir, et il était heureux d'apprendre de la bouche de Loki que cela semblait apparemment réciproque. Finissant son nouveau verre sans un mot, il finit par poser avec douceur sa tête sur l'épaule du dieu, soupirant de contentement face au bonheur et au calme qu'il ressentait jusqu'au plus profond de lui - il aimait tellement ces instants-là.

\- Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, avoua-t-il soudainement, les morts venus de nulle part, s'échappant de sa bouche aussi facilement qu'une brise de vent.

Tranquillement, Loki leva la main et commença à caresser ses cheveux d'un geste distrait, avant de lui répondre :

\- Je sais.

Et c'était tout. Il ne l'avait pas dit d'un air particulièrement vantard ou fier à bras - ce n'était qu'une constatation pour tous les deux - parce que Tony était près à s'attaquer au royaume des dieux lui-même juste pour ce jötun, et que ce dernier ne le savait que trop bien.

Et que s'il pouvait lui briser le coeur, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai.

\- Bon, on va la voir, cette arme anti-dieux ? proposa soudainement le milliardaire, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux.

Il ne fallut pas le proposer deux fois à Loki qui se releva presque brusquement face au ricanement amusé de Tony qui finit par se redresser à son tour avant de se diriger vers son atelier. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour y parvenir et une fois la porte dévérouillée et tous les deux salués par Jarvis, l'ingénieur lâcha tout une flopée de mots sans queue ni tête à son IA - sûrement un mot de passe compliqué - avant qu'une fente dans l'un des murs ne finisse par s'ouvrir, passant pourtant totalement inaperçu la seconde d'avant.

\- C'est...un trident ? lâcha finalement le dieu de la malice, stupéfié - et s'étant attendu à une arme avec une technologie de pointe semblable aux armures de l'autre immortel.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel trident ! s'offusqua Tony en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est _le_ trident !

On pouvait parfaitement entendre l'importance que l'ancien humain lui donnait en disant cela, sa main approchant de l'arme en question, qui sembla crépiter d'électricité à son contact.

\- Wow, lâcha l'ingénieur, lui-même surpris de voir son arme anti-dieux réagir de la sorte.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna Loki, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- C'est juste que... ce trident est sensé fonctionner avec mon armure qui le recharge en énergie, mais c'est comme s'il n'en avait plus besoin... il est chargé à mon simple contact, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible...

\- C'est sûrement à cause de la pomme d'or... après tout, en temps qu'immortel, tu es bien plus fort et possèdes une énergie toute nouvelle... ton arme prend sûrement sa force ici, supposa le dieu de la malice.

\- Peut-être... marmonna Tony.

Juste pour être sûr, ce dernier décida de refaire des tests et des réglages, mais il semblait que la supposition du géant des glaces soit correcte : c'était la propre énergie de Tony qui chargait l'arme et la faisait crépiter comme un nuage d'orage en plein été.

\- Il est magnifique, souffla le jötun en effleurant le trident d'un métal d'un bleu presque noir avec fascination.

\- Je...commença le milliardaire.

Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien de plus, Loki se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea avec attention, remarquant avec surprise son regard déstabilisé et fixé sur le trident. Légèrement inquiet, le plus vieux posa une main sur son bras et demanda dans un murmure :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je... Je me disais juste que... j'ai aimé fabriquer cette arme. Du genre, beaucoup, avoua Tony, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de monstrueux.

Le brun le fixa sans comprendre, sans voir cette lueur hantée au fond de ses yeux, et il l'obligea alors à reposer délicatement le trident sur le bureau le plus proche, posant sa main libre dans le creux de sa nuque.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? continua-t-il sans comprendre, les lèvres pincées et l'estomac tordu d'inquiétude en voyant Tony, d'habitude si sûr de lui, agir d'une telle manière.

Ce dernier releva le visage jusqu'à lui et le dévisagea un instant, se demandant sûrement au fond de lui s'il pouvait lui parler de tout ça, de tout ce qui restait et que Loki ne savait pas encore... L'Afghanistan était un lointain souvenir, mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans sa mémoire qu'en cet instant. Décidant finalement d'arrêter d'hésiter, il se laissa aller contre le dieu et ferma les yeux, demandant dans un souffle presque tremblant :

\- Regarde mes souvenirs.

Loki ne protesta même pas. Comment aurait-il pu, alors que l'ingénieur lui offrait les derniers souvenirs qu'il semblait lui cacher depuis le début, les dernières barrières qu'il y avait entre eux et qu'il semblait vouloir arracher lui-même, ou plutôt les lui offrir ?

Il n'hésita pas non plus lorsqu'il effleura la tempe de l'autre immortel du bout des doigts, s'insinuant à l'intérieur de sa tête, plongeant dans l'horreur de l'Afghanistan à son tour, déjà huit ans auparavant.

* * *

La captivité, Loki connaissait. Il avait eu le droit à la torture également, c'était son bagage, et tout un tas d'autres horreurs que l'Iron man ne pourrait sûrement jamais imaginer, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, ou plutôt qu'il voyait dans l'esprit du brun, même si ça n'avait rien de nouveau ou d'original en matière de torture, le terrifiait car c'était Tony qui avait dû y faire face, huit ans plus tôt.

Voir ces déchets humains tenter de le noyer à plusieurs reprises, son coeur trafiqué avec une vieille batterie sur le point de lâcher, lui retourna l'estomac, et il enleva brutalement ses doigts du visage de Tony, le regard écarquillé de stupeur. Néanmoins, l'ancien humain ne semblait pas accepter sa réaction, car il attrapa sa main d'un geste brusque et la reposa où elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt, l'obligeant à tout visionner, à tout voir, et à tout _comprendre_.

Il le vit, brisé dans cette cage au beau milieu de ce pays désertique, rassembler les morceaux de son âme et les assembler en même temps que le tout premier modèle d'Iron man, percer leurs défenses comme du beurre à coup de lance-flamme. Revenir, abandonner la fabrique d'armes dans laquelle il était si doué malgré tout.

Pourtant, ça ne s'arrêta pas là, et il vit _tout._ Les cauchemars qui filèrent des années durant dans l'esprit de celui qu'il aimait, sa peur viscérale en voyant sa vision se flouter, le regard fixé sur l'espace infini et le vaisseau chitauri, à se demander : _« Est-ce que je vais mourir ici, au milieu des étoiles ? »_. Les années d'insécurité, les gens qui rient, crachent et se moquent, qui l'abandonnent et qui trahissent. Un bouclier jeté durement au sol, et le froid, le froid glacial de la Sibérie qui le transperce jusqu'aux os, et pourquoi c'est si froid, il est un géant des glaces, ça ne devrait pas l'affecter, mais il a trop froid- _c'est le coeur de Tony qui est plus froid encore que la glace de Sibérie._

Brusquement, tout s'arrêta, et son regard émeraude perlé de larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senties couler plongea directement dans celui de Tony, qui semblait si triste, si las, ayant finalement repoussé sa main sur sa tempe.

\- Comprends-tu pourquoi je me sens mal d'avoir aimé fabriquer ce trident ? Je l'ai fait pour tuer, un dieu qui plus est, et j'ai trouvé ça _amusant_ à faire.

Son visage venait de se tordre en une horrible grimace au mot "amusant" se dégoûtant sûrement lui-même, et Loki était dévasté de le voir ainsi.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tenta-t-il finalement, cherchant à se reprendre après de telles visions, après avoir eut un aperçut de l'intégralité de Tony Stark, jusqu'au fond de son coeur, ce que personne n'avait jamais vu avant lui.

Il fixa l'autre rire de dérision et secouer la tête, parce qu'il ne le croyait évidemment pas, et sa main se crispa sur sa nuque alors qu'il continuait, imperturbable :

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer fabriquer une arme, Tony. Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer faire les choses dans lesquelles on est doué. J'ai causé tellement d'ennuis pendant des siècles, juste parce que ça m'amusait. Et toi, tu te sens coupable, juste pour un trident ? Tu n'as pas à l'être !

L'ingénieur lui adressa un pauvre sourire, baissant la tête jusqu'à se cacher entre ses bras, contre son torse et marmonner :

\- J'essaierai de m'en souvenir lorsque je me sentirai coupable...

Loki n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens et savoir exactement quoi dire, aussi se contenta-t-il de le serrer contre lui, ses lèvres effleurant ses cheveux avec douceur, avant de finalement attraper son visage, écartant les quelques larmes qu'il y avait encore et que Tony avait tenté de cacher, l'embrassant avec une douceur qui lui était totalement inhabituelle.

Néanmoins, leur étreinte s'embrasa bien trop vite, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Tony ne se retrouve légèrement appuyé contre le bureau où Loki avait déposé le trident. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas comme la dernière fois, où il avait prit peur et avait demandé au dieu de s'arrêter - tout ce qu'il avait en tête en cet instant, c'est la manière dont tout son corps semblait s'embraser au moindre contact. il n'avait plus peur d'un soudain rejet, plus maintenant que Loki avait la moindre parcelle de lui, le moindre souvenir et n'avait pas fui pour autant, comme tous les autres avant lui l'avaient fait.

Lorsque l'ingénieur parvint finalement à s'écarter légèrement de l'étreinte puissante du dieu, il fut un instant troublé par une lumière étrangement familière qu'il put percevoir au fond de son regard, qu'il avait déjà aperçue auparavant en tentant d'y faire abstraction, qui avait peut-être toujours été là, réprimée et à peine visible, mais c'était trop tard à présent, et elle brillait comme jamais. Tony savait au fond de lui qu'il avait cette même lueur au fond des yeux, et il savait que c'était cela, désirer quelqu'un - il l'avait bien assez expérimenté, des années plus tôt.

Pourtant, savoir qu'il voyait cela au fond des émeraudes de Loki lui arracha un long frisson qui rampa le long de sa peau, lui coupant le souffle par la même occasion, et sa main s'agrippa par automatisme à la tunique du dieu, comme s'il avait soudainement peur de vaciller.

Comme si le dieu n'avait attendu que ce dernier geste comme confirmation, il resserra ses bras autour de la taille du milliardaire, ses lèvres s'approchant à nouveau des siennes en se penchant légèrement. Ce n'était plus les gestes aussi doux, presque candides des fois précédentes où ils n'avaient échangé que quelques baisers, leurs souffles devenus courts s'entremêlant durant les courtes secondes où ils étaient obligés de s'écarter.

Sentant les mains du jötun trouver leur chemin sous son T-shirt d'il ne savait quelle manière, Tony se figea légèrement, vite suivi du dieu qui lui jeta un simple regard interrogateur.

\- Et si tes enfants entendent ? marmonna finalement le brun, rouge de gêne, osant à peine le fixer dans les yeux.

Loki eut un sourire légèrement amusé en le voyant réagir de la sorte et eut un large geste de la main avant de s'exclamer :

\- Ils dorment à présent, et pour un bon bout de temps.

L'iron man haussa légèrement les sourcils, pas vraiment fan de cette technique qu'il l'avait déjà vu utiliser dans le passé, néanmoins ce n'était clairement pas sa priorité en cet instant, aussi fut-il surpris lorsque le dieu continua sa discussion, non sans descendre jusque dans son cou pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Tu sais, si tu restes pour toujours avec moi, ce sera un peu comme si c'était les tiens aussi.

Tony ne le savait pas, mais Loki ne faisait que chercher une confirmation, une preuve qu'il l'acceptait pour de bon, que ce soit lui mais aussi ceux qu'il considérait sa famille, car il ne pouvait vivre sans l'un des deux.

\- Pour toujours ? répéta l'Iron man, un air amusé dans la voix.

\- Aurais-tu oublié que je t'ai donné l'immortalité ? souffla Loki dans un murmure moqueur.

Relevant la tête du cou de Tony, il dévisagea ce dernier un instant, comme s'il cherchait une réponse importante sur ses traits.

\- A propos de Fenrir, Jör et les autres... si ce n'est pas un problème-

\- C'est l'opposé d'un problème, le rassura Tony, effleurant son visage du bout des doigts.

Baissant un peu les yeux, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, semblant chercher un instant ses mots alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait avant qu'il n'avoue finalement, l'air gêné :

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu la...chance...d'avoir des gamins... Je veux dire, mon père m'avait un peu vacciné et dégoûté de tout ça, tu vois ? Donc ouais, je serai vraiment heureux de- d'essayer avec eux, Loki. J'essaierai de faire mieux qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avec moi, bien que ce ne sera pas si difficile, si on y pense de cette manière.

Il venait de finir cette dernière phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Loki pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point il était sérieux, et dans un sens, cela lui brisa le coeur, de voir à quel point Howard, pâle figure paternelle qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir dans les souvenirs de l'ingénieur, avait réussi à le détruire, à le faire agir de la sorte à la simple pensée d'être père.

\- Tu seras parfait pour ça, je le sais. Je n'aurai jamais demandé à qui que ce soit d'autre...jamais demandé à quelqu'un à qui je ne ferai pas confiance.

Loki ne savait pas quoi ajouter de plus. Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière, alors qu'il avait à présent ce qu'il souhaitait le plus, à savoir Tony entre ses bras, qui lui promettait d'essayer de s'occuper de ses enfants comme si c'était les siens ? Il n'avait pas besoin de plus de sa part, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre et cela lui brûlait le coeur, une joie stupide qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps embrasant ses veines. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'ingénieur de répondre à cela, l'embrassant avec plus de passion encore, si tant est que ce soit possible, et Tony sentit son coeur se décrocher de sa poitrine pour aller sombrer quelque par tout au fond de lui, et une simple pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit assaillit par les émotions : c'était le moment, et il n'avait aucune envie de faire marche arrière.

Depuis le moment où ils avaient commencé à s'effleurer et s'embrasser, le lien qu'ils avaient créé lors de ce mariage sur le satellite s'était comme réveillé, devenu plus puissant encore après avoir été éteint pendant quelques jours, et leurs émotions semblaient multipliées, faisant vibrer leurs magies de bonheur dans leurs corps, liant à nouveau leurs esprits et leurs âmes d'une telle manière qu'ils ne savaient plus si ce qu'ils ressentaient appartenait à l'un ou à l'autre.

Tony se sentait comme sous tension, ses mains parcourant le dieu avec frénésie, se glissant sous son étrange tunique asgardienne pour remonter sur le plus de peau possible, cherchant à le coller contre lui, à être le plus en contact possible, peau contre peau comme leur lien semblait l'y pousser plus que tout. Dans ce but, l'ingénieur batailla un instant avec son T-shirt, les sourcils froncés et les gestes empressés devenus presque maladroits, décrochant ses lèvres des siennes le temps de passer le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête et de le jeter il ne savait où. Néanmoins, il se figea un instant en voyant le regard de Loki se poser sur le réacteur ARK, devenu étrangement silencieux. Avec lenteur, il l'effleura, faisant frissonner le milliardaire, et ce dernier se sentit obligé de demander :

\- Est-ce que la lumière va... te déranger ?

\- Bien sûr que non, le rassura aussitôt le jötun avec douceur.

Loki comprit que la question de Tony était véritablement importante, lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer d'un air soulagé, son visage se perdant dans son cou. Décidant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps en discussion pour le reste de leur éternité, le géant des glaces l'obligea à relever la tête, l'embrassant de nouveau, refusant de le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement ne s'échappe des lèvres du milliardaire déstabilisé.

Ce dernier recula légèrement, l'air lui-même surpris par le son de sa propre gorge, et le dieu de la malice se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire moqueur en guise de réponse, léchant ses lèvres avant de s'écarter légèrement de lui, juste pour pouvoir le dévorer du regard de bas en haut, avant de finalement poser ses mains sur la bordure de son jean non sans avoir retracé de ses doigts les lignes de son ventre, caressant sa peau juste sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Tony, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de toute cela, voulut légèrement protester, étrangement nerveux, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de produire le moindre son que déjà, le dieu détachait le bouton de son jean avant d'y glisser la main sans aucune retenue, arrachant un hoquet de surprise suivi d'un grognement étouffé à l'Iron man, la simple sensation renforcée par le lien semblant presque lui arracher les entrailles de plaisir.

\- Tu as l'air pressé, impossible de te retenir ? ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Tony, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, le fixant avec défi.

Le dieu de la malice fronça les sourcils et fit remarquer, un léger sourire en coin également présent sur son visage :

\- Je crois que ça fait bien assez longtemps que j'attends et qu'on tourne autour du pot.

Se redressant un peu, il se pencha davantage sur l'ancien humain et murmura dans son oreille, la voix veloutée :

\- Je vais enfin te prendre, et rien ne m'en empêchera.

Pour seule réponse, le brun se contenta de lui adresser un regard de défi, loin d'être impressionné - il s'agissait de Tony, après tout, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui.

Alors qu'il commençait à peine à le toucher avec plus d'assurance, l'ingénieur le stoppa en posant une main ferme sur son bras, faisant remarquer - ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais de parler, même à un moment pareil ? - :

\- Ma chambre est à l'étage du dessus...

Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et retira sa main à regret, le soulevant sans effort grâce à sa force décuplée, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise, le retenant d'un bras tandis que Tony passait ses jmabes autour de ses hanches pour mieux se stabiliser, un rire amusé s'échappant de ses lèvres comme des bulles colorées tout en s'exclamant :

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller comme ça !

\- Oh que si, tu vas voir, répliqua le jötun d'un air narquois, avançant en direction de la sortie.

* * *

Tony ne se rappelait même pas comment ils avaient réussi à se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre, ayant un bon souvenir en revanche d'un baiser presque violent contre les portes de l'ascenseur avant que ce dernier ne s'ouvre sur le bon étage. Le chemin jusqu'à son lit n'avait pas été compliqué, du moins pour lui, étant donné qu'il était porté par le dieu, et qu'il ne semblait pas plus lourd qu'une brindille, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par être poussé sur le lit où il s'affala avec un bruit de surprise.

Remontant à reculons jusqu'à l'oreiller, Tony fixa avec envie le dieu se débarasser de ses habits avec hargne, les jetant dans un coin, et il fit de même avec ce qu'il lui restait, se souciant peu de ses affaires en cet instant. L'ingénieur resta un instant bouche bée, fixant sans retenue, et tout aussi avidement la peau pâle et sans défauts de Loki, les muscles fins rouler sous sa peau avec facilité, comme une machine bien huilée, avant que le dieu ne remonte finalement le long de ses jambes jusqu'à s'asseoir subitement sur ses hanches.

Tony avait conscience de chaque fibre de son corps, chaque millimètre carré de peau qui lui semblait comme embrasé. Il avait la respiration erratique, entrecoupée tout comme celle de Loki qui soufflait à l'oreille, frottant son bassin contre le sien. Le dieu se pencha, son torse venant rencontrer la peau de l'ingénieur et malgré sa condition de jötun, sous cette forme humaine il semblait tout aussi brûlant que lui, tellement que le milliardaire pensa un instant dans une idée folle que leurs corps pourraient se liquéfier jusqu'à fusionner ensembles, et bon sang, qu'il en avait envie. Soulevant ses hanches en rythme pour l'accompagner d'un même mouvement, les mains du brun se perdirent dans les cheveux toujours aussi longs et soyeux du dieu, cascadant sur ses épaules en boucles sombres, sa bouche entrouverte prenant possession de ses lèvres de manière répétée, les léchant et les mordillant avant d'approfondir le baiser et d'y glisser la langue, arrachant un bruit étouffé à l'ancien humain, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Distraitement, Loki se demanda un instant comment il avait pu se retenir de lui faire ça, se contentant de chastes baisers depuis maintenant des semaines. En réalité, il avait attendu si longtemps seulement parce que Tony ne semblait pas prêt, ce qui était un comble lorsqu'on regardait en arrière et son passé de débauche. Néanmoins, le dieu de la malice avait la prétention de penser que l'immortel devait voir cela très différemment puisqu'il s'agissait de lui, et cela le réconfortait. Dans tous les cas, il était déjà accroc à ses lèvres, le fait de s'en détacher pour reprendre son souffle ressemblant à un enfer. Néanmoins, Tony ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord sur le principe, attrapant l'une des mains du géant des glaces occupée à caresser son ventre et le rebord du réacteur ARK de manière presque curieuse, glissant trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant sur toute leur longueur, fermant les yeux par la même occasion, arrachant un violent frisson d'anticipation au dieu, ce geste lui rappelant terriblement un souvenir qui semblait déjà à des années lumières de là.

\- Tu te rappelles de la pomme d'or ? se sentit-il obligé de demander à travers son souffle entrecoupé, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

Presque aussitôt, l'Iron man rouvrit les yeux pour le dévisager, ses doigts toujours entre ses lèvres, l'une de ses mains fermement enroulée autour de son poignet, le laissant bouche bée un instant face à la force de ses prunelles couleur miel qui semblaient brûler de désir et d'envie au simple souvenir qu'il venait d'évoquer. Loki avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était celui qui l'avait rendu immortel, lui donnant cette force, cette endurance et cette beauté presque surnaturelle, comme la sienne - bien que Tony ait toujours été magnifique étant humain, il lui semblait à présent qu'il rayonnait d'or, comme si la pomme lui avait donné sa couleur lorsqu'il en avait léché le jus sur ses doigts, et avait coloré sa peau d'étoiles.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je crains oublier, crois-moi, souffla l'ingénieur avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui oublie ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Loki.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'y ai repensé... où j'ai eut envie de recommencer, encore et encore...

Il lui jeta un regard flamboyant, du Tony Stark tout craché alors qu'il réclamait, devenu autoritaire :

\- Tu as intérêt à m'en ramener encore un de ces quatre, de ces pommes !

Loki retint un rire étouffé en le voyant ainsi quémander, prenant ce ton en espérant ne pas paraître suppliant - mais il comprenait, il savait très bien à quel point ces fruits étaient un pur délice au goût merveilleusement sucré, et surtout, divin.

\- Que serais-tu prêt à faire pour les avoir, ces pommes ? se sentit-il obligé de questionner, ses lèvres dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire moqueur encore plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Tu vas voir, se contenta de répliquer Tony.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, il reprit ses doigts qu'il avait retiré de sa bouche pour parler, s'amusant à prendre son temps, effectuant de lents mouvements en y enroulant sa langue, les humidifiant de plus en plus. Il continua un instant, appliqué à la tâche, encore plus acharné que s'il s'était agit des pommes, comme quelques semaines plus tôt, avant de finir par reculer et libérer les doigts de l'asgardien, un sourire presque fier sur les lèvres, comme s'il se moquait de lui.

Ignorant son sourire narquois, Loki caressa ses cheveux de son autre main, heureux qu'il ne les ai pas coupés depuis qu'il était venu lui demander de l'aide, quelques mois plus tôt, puis descendit dans son cou. Il prit le temps de toucher chaque parcelle de la peau d'une teinte définitivement plus foncée que la sienne, presque caramel, glissant dans son dos jusqu'à faire naître des frissons le long de son épiderme, ravivé par la chaleur que Tony semblait dégager, comme un soleil miniature en contraste total avec la froideur de son coeur de jötun. Le dieu de la malice descendit finalement jusqu'à ses reins pour les griffer légèrement, laissant une trace rouge sur la peau du midgardien, leurs mouvements se faisant de plus en plus appuyés, cherchant à avoir le plus de contact possible, si tant est que ce soit réalisable, allant presque jusqu'à s'en faire mal, recherchant la présence de l'autre jusqu'à l'ancrer sur leur peau. Ses mains descendirent finalement jusqu'à ses fesses, caressant ses cuisses dans un souffle de joie fiévreuse, avant de les attraper carrément, ne faisant que renforcer et accompagner davantage leurs ondulations enfiévrées, les laissant encore plus haletants et le regard presque hagard, perdu entre désir et demande miroitant au fond de leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Tony trouvant qu'ils avaient suffisamment joué jusque là agit le premier, glissant ses doigts dans la ligne de ses fesses, son majeur s'insinuant contre son extrémité, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur qui semblait si humaine, lui qui était pourtant bien loin de l'être à présent. Loki se cambra brusquement suite au geste du midgardien, la tête repoussée en arrière, son cou si blanc tendu, un grognement lascif s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, ne cherchant même pas le réfréner. De l'avis de Tony, cela aurait dû être interdit d'être aussi beau et aussi excitant. Sentant le jötun s'impatienter, et lui aussi, l'ingénieur fit exprès de prendre son temps, effectuant de longs et lents vas-et-viens en frottant son doigt sur son entrée semblant pulser sous ses caresses, son autre main épousant son corps. Loki lâcha un gémissement, se mordant la lèvre en baissant la tête, le corps secoué de tremblements à peine contenus, les yeux clos et l'ancien humain se contenta de le fixer, fasciné de le voir ainsi perdre contenance juste à cause de lui, de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

\- Anthony... souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au milliardaire en cet instant.

Sa voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire sembla déconnecter Tony un instant, choqué d'entendre son prénom complet sortir de sa bouche pour la première fois, le midgardien lui répondant avec un simple gémissement, le coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine. N'en pouvant plus, l'ancien mortel introduisit finalement son doigt de tout son long, fixant avec fascination la manière dont le dieu se cambra encore plus en arrière, s'asseyant plus profondément sur sa main. L'Iron man ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en sentant comme son doigt est comprimé par la chair humide et chaude du géant des glaces. Stark le ressort alors totalement, ignorant le grognement frustré de Loki pour le renfoncer directement, répétant le geste plusieurs fois, fixant le dieu onduler sur sa main tandis qu'il ajoute un second doigt le long du premier déjà glissant et l'enfonce petit à petit avant de commencer à faire des mouvements de ciseaux, arrachant un râle à la voix d'habitude veloutée de Loki.

Tony décide presque aussitôt de passer au troisième doigt et le jötun fait un effort pour rester droit sans tomber sous le plaisir, avant d'attraper l'érection de l'ancien mortel sans prévenir, lui coupant totalement le souffle alors qu'il se projette en arrière sous la vague de plaisir qui le prend. Le dieu en profite pour onduler à nouveau sur ses doigts, prenant un rythme rapide et enfiévré. Bien décidé à l'empêcher de venir maintenant, l'ingénieur se reprit et retira presque brutalement ses doigts, arrachant une légère plainte au dieu qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler avant de se soulever immédiatement jusqu'à sentir son extrémité à son entrée, le laissant échapper à son tour un soupir tremblant, les yeux fermés.

Néanmoins, le milliardaire soulève bien vite ses paupières à nouveau, regardant la manière dont Loki s'asseoit entièrement sur lui, s'empalant de lui-même sur sa queue brandie, cette simple vision lui faisant perdre le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, sentant presque sa vision se troubler et des décharges de plaisir le parcourir.

Un sourire moqueur, presque pervers traverse le visage de l'ancien humain en commençant à bouger brusquement sans attendre que le dieu ne s'habitue à sa présence, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur et un regard noir. Voyant que cela n'inquiète absolument pas Tony, le jotün décide de changer de technique et de le punir à sa manière, commençant à onduler sur lui avec force alors que sa peau commence à prendre une teinte légèrement bleue, ses chairs jusque là humides et brûlantes devenant glacées, enserrant le milliardaire dans un carcan glacial avant de le fixer de son regard rubis et flamboyant, lui donnant un air presque infernal qui aurait fait hurler de terreur le premier humain venu.

Pourtant, ce à quoi ne s'attendait pas Loki est la réaction inédite de son amant : loin de ralentir ses gestes en sentant le soudain froid l'envahir à chaque endroit où sa peau est en contact avec celle du dieu, cela semble l'exciter davantage car un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappe alors qu'il cherche à s'enfoncer plus profondément encore à l'intérieur de l'asgardien, ses gestes devenant de plus en plus rapides et puissants, les yeux clos sous les vagues de plaisir qui le submergent et le corps cambré vers l'arrière, frappant brutalement et sans prévenir la prostate de Loki qui poussa un violent cri de plaisir, s'accrochant aux cheveux devenus humides de sueur de l'ingénieur, perdant ses moyens et tombant à moitié sur ce dernier, essayant de reprendre son souffle qui s'est brutalement arrêté.

Loki se souvient avoir eu de nombreux partenaires durant sa longue existence, avec chacun leurs particularités, mais c'est la première fois qu'il voit l'un d'entre eux devenir encore plus excité en sentant sa peau gelée le toucher, Tony devenu presque gémissant et suppliant alors qu'il est pourtant celui qui l'a brutalement pénétré quelques secondes plus tôt sans un remord.

L'Iron man quant à lui est bien loin de penser à ce que la forme jötun du dieu peut bien signifier, appréciant seulement comme Loki est étroit autour de lui, frottant son membre durci contre ces parois humides et à présent glaciales, se sentant au paradis, le corps tellement tremblant qu'il sent qu'il va venir, cherchant à le retarder le plus possible malgré tout. Leurs vas-et-viens continuent, s'intensifient même, toujours plus rapides, et le géant des glaces parvint à se ressaisir finalement, réussissant à s'enfoncer plus loin encore sous leurs râles de plaisir, leur faisant définitivement perdre la tête à tous les deux.

Pris d'une envie soudaine, Tony se redressa brusquement à l'aide d'un bras, attrapant la tête du dieu pour l'approcher de la sienne, suçant avec délice sa lèvre inférieure avant d'introduire brutalement sa langue au fond de sa bouche, l'embrassant avec ferveur et empressement. Laissant glisser ses mains sur le dos humide de Loki, il finit par atteindre ses fesses et l'aida à se soulever davantage, collant le plus de peau possible en se frottant sans gêne l'un à l'autre, stimulant chacune de leurs zones érogènes.

Se perdant un instant dans le cou de son dieu, il descendit finalement vers ses clavicules pour mes mordiller un moment, s'en désintéressant bien vite pour aller jusqu'à ses tétons, passant sa langue sur ces morceaux de peau, y plantant les dents alors que Loki pousse un cri étouffé et obscène, continuant malgré tout d'onduler sur la queue suintante et humide de son amant, murmurant son prénom en entier à l'oreille de ce dernier, l'excitant davantage encore, si tant est que ce soit possible. Tremblant sous les coups de rein toujours plus puissants, il réussit à glisser une main entre eux deux pour la descendre sur son membre tendu et gonflé, et décidément bien plus gros qu'il ne devrait l'être - sûrement sa condition de demi-géant des glaces. Tony le regarde faire, excité en le voyant se toucher de cette manière, le corps parcourut de frissons fébriles.

N'y tenant plus, Tony glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva avant de le faire basculer sur le matelas, se tenant fièrement au-dessus de lui. Sans même réfléchir, Loki passa immédiatement ses jambes autour de sa taille pour que l'ancien humain puisse continuer de le remplir toujours aussi profondément, prenant toute la place que son antre a à lui offrir, accélérant ses gestes dans un gémissement rauque. Le dieu le laisse faire, le visage convulsé de plaisir et la voix cassée d'avoir déjà trop crié, la frénésie du moment le faisant se demander distraitement s'il devrait serrer davantage ses jambes pour être encore plus plein, où les écarter pleinement pour accueillir Tony et le voir d'un meilleur angle se vider en lui, tout en se focalisant sur la manière dont il se sentait être élargit encore plus.

Néanmoins, il n'a pas le temps d'y penser davantage car le brun le tien fermement, ses coups de rein devenant de plus en plus violents et incontrôlables et qu'il décide de l'accompagner en ondulant au même rythme, perdus dans leurs halètements furieux, continuant de faire monter le plaisir jusqu'à ce Tony ne se penche à son oreille et lui demande, grâce à sa magie, de se resserrer au maximum. Le dieu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et son antre sembla se rétracter, devenant tellement étroite et toujours aussi froide que Tony ne tint plus, se relâchant d'un plaisir liquide alors qu'il se sent venir en Loki, le remplissant entièrement de sa semence jusqu'à ce que le dieu se sente plein, la sensation du liquide brûlant à l'intérieur de lui, le milliardaire se retirant d'un seul coup avant d'y glisser aussitôt quelques doigts, l'empêchant de se vider du cadeau qu'il vient de lui faire, prenant par la même occasion son érection laissée à l'abandon à pleine bouche. En quelques mouvements de vas-et-viens, le dieu se relâcha à son tour, un plaisir électrique déclenchant une nuée de frissons sur tout son corps, sa semence tout aussi froide que son corps envahissant la bouche du brun qui l'avala avec délectation, le fixant d'un regard enfiévré par la même occasion, se léchant les lèvres comme pour le provoquer.

Tremblant, Tony s'écarta finalement, retombant sur le côté dans un souffle encore affolé, coincé dans sa poitrine, fixant le dieu reprendre son souffle avant de bouger légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tes doigts... souffla-t-il, la voix encore erratique.

L'ancien mortel se contenta de secouer la tête, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres alors qu'il laissait ses deux doigts entre les fesses du dieu, ce dernier arquant le dos pour s'empaler de lui-même sur ces derniers, presque comme un réflexe.

\- Tu vas garder mon sperme en toi toute la nuit, lui indiqua Tony d'u air moqueur, enfonçant encore plus les doigts au milieu jusqu'à en rajouter un troisième pour empêcher la moindre goutte de semence de s'échapper.

Loki gémit un peu à ces mots, lui renvoyant un vague regard de défi avant d'abandonner sans plus de cérémonie, cherchant à s'enfoncer plus profondément sur les doigts de son amant, soupirant en reprenant calmement son souffle, caressant ses cheveux avec un bonheur serein.

\- Il était temps... murmura-t-il finalement avec un petit sourire.

L'ancien mortel se contenta de lui tirer la langue comme un enfant, agitant légèrement ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui en guise de réponse, lui arrachant un râle fatigué, continuant de se fixer longuement, partageant quelques fois de légers baisers, à peine des effleurements de lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'endormir, heureux, tandis que Loki se sentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps apaisé, autant que son coeur l'était en cet instant.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Mouahahah ! Je parie que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça pour ce chapitre ! 8D Il faut dire qu'il avait commencé très sérieusement, avec cette histoire de trident, d'Odin et Asgard ! x) Mais pour moi, après qu'ils se soient échangé les dernières choses qu'ils se cachaient mutuellement, c'était le moment parfait pour le lemon dans l'histoire, enfin de mon point de vue ! ^^

En plus, ça doit faire des années que je n'en avais pas écrit (oui, car celui de mon autre fic, A tous ceux que j'ai aimés, n'en était pas vraiment un pour moi car je n'étais partie très loin, pour des raisons expliquées dans le chapitre en question ! :)) et je pense que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée, je suis contente de moi ! :)

Quoiqu'il en soit vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas couper au milieu une fois mon nombre de mots atteints x) A présent, on va pouvoir aller s'occuper d'Odin qui ennuie tout le monde depuis à présent un petit moment ^^

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à plus à dire je crois, donc je vais vous laisser, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas votre petite review en passant :3


	22. Je t'ai suivi en enfer

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits loups, comment ça va ? :D Nous voilà enfin de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

Tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier concernant le dernier chapitre ! :D il a fait l'unanimité (je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus commenté de la fic avec presque 25 reviews, même si on est encore loin du record avec 38 reviews sur le premier chapitre de ma fanfic "A tous ceux que j'ai aimés" ^^) ce qui fait vraiment plaisir car j'avais vraiment bossé dessus ! :) Vous êtes aussi très compréhensif sur le fait qu'on ne peut pas écrire un chapitre entier toutes les semaines et que j'ai parfois du retard, tous les auteurs non pas cette chance alors merci encore ! :)

Bref ! Sinon, j'ai été étonnée il y a un peu plus d'une semaine de voir une lectrice me trouver sur tumblr pour discuter ! XD j'étais très agréablement surprise, et j'en profite pour rajouter au passage que je ne mords pas, n'hésitez jamais à discuter par MP ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! :) (et je suis pas contrariante niveau discussion, dites-moi juste à quel point Tony est parfait et je ne marche pas, je cours XDDD)

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus honnêtement, donc je vais m'arrêter là en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

PS : des petites fautes qui trainent comme d'habitude, j'avais un peu la flemme de relire x) (puis j'avais un énorme projet à rendre pour la fac et un stage à mettre en place, donc x))

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Je t'ai suivi en enfer**

Le lendemain matin, la première chose qui réveilla Loki ne fut pas les rayons déjà hauts du soleil, mais une sensation étrange en lui, et il lui fallut un petit moment avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Tony, jouant avec ses doigts qu'il avait laissé en lui la veille, ainsi que sa semence encore un peu présente, lui donnant une sensation parfaite d'être emplit tout à fait. Grognant légèrement, le dieu suivit le geste des doigts par automatisme, ondulant doucement tout en se réveillant, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur les prunelles chocolat et déjà joueuses du milliardaire. Ce dernier, remarquant qu'il était bel et bien réveillé n'attendit pas, se frottant à lui sans aucune gêne avant de faire remarquer en guise de bonjour :

\- J'ai vu la taille de ton engin hier soir... C'est impressionant, et je dois dire que j'aimerai le tester par moi-même au plus vite...

Loki se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de tenter de rester impassible, même si ses légers mouvements de hanche et ses bruits à peine audibles le trahissaient déjà.

\- On a du boulot, et un royaume à conquérir, tu te souviens ?

\- Eh bien, ça peut attendre un quart d'heure de plus... murmura l'ingénieur, se collant lascivement à lui avant de caresser son membre épais qu'il sentit déjà tendu sous ses doigts.

Souriant, il le fixa de son regard moqueur et ajouta :

\- On dirait que tu ne sembles pas contre, dis-moi...

Fronçant les sourcils pour de bon cette fois, le géant des glaces réagit au quart de tour et lui attrapa brusquement le visage, l'obligeant à se pencher jusqu'à son membre qui prenait déjà des reflets d'un bleu roi, et à l'englober entièrement pour le sucer.

Loin de se plaindre, Tony commença son oeuvre, faisant des vas-et-viens tout en s'amusant avec sa langue, bien décidé à le faire jouir, sursautant en sentant le dieu enfoncer des doigts heureusement humides en lui comme il l'avait fait lui-même la veille, le faisant grogner de manière étouffée. Néanmoins, il comprit que le jotün ne comptait pas l'autoriser à le faire jouir grâce à sa bouche lorsqu'il l'obligea à se reculer d'un seul coup, le mettant à quatre pattes et lui écartant les jambes avant de se placer face à son entrée, son membre encore chaud et épais titillant son trou.

Tony voulut lui faire une blague sur cette préparation express mais n'en eut pas le temps lorsque le dieu s'enfonça brutalement et entièrement en lui sans faire de pause, toute sa largeur de géant des glaces poussant contre ses parois, lui arrachant un cri rauque, autant de douleur que de plaisir pur. Le corps tremblant, le midgardien se mit à gémir en le sentant déjà commencer ses coups de rein sans attendre, essouflé par la taille imposante de la queue enfouie en lui jusqu'à la garde, qui poussait de chaque côté, l'élargissant un maximum pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à toucher dans le fond. L'ingénieur avait le corps cambré, le visage rejeté en arrière, et un cri de pur jouissance lui échappa lorsque l'énorme membre en train de le remplir devint glacé, accélérant les mouvements par la même occasion, les mains du dieu de la malice agrippées à ses hanches qui suivaient le mouvement, ces dernières claquant dans un bruit indécent, peau contre peau.

De sa position, il ne pouvait pas voir Loki et cela semblait l'exciter encore plus, du moins ce fut ce que déduisit le dieu en sentant l'ancien mortel se contracter davantage encore autour de lui, répétant son nom inlassablement comme une prière. Souriant d'un air moqueur - après tout, le midgardien l'avait cherché - il accéléra la cadence, avant de s'arrêter brutalement en le voyant sur le point de venir, se figeant.

\- Loki...gémit le brun de frustration, presque suppliant.

Ce dernier eut un sourire encore plus moqueur, si tant est que ce soit possible et se retira d'un seul coup, arrachant un long cri de déception à Tony, le laissant quémandant de son membre, ses fesses tendues dans sa direction. Prenant le temps de lui caresser le dos et de l'embrasser, il l'obligea à le supplier quelques instants avant d'approcher légèrement sa queue gonflée près de l'entrée de son amant, et ce dernier n'attendit pas son consentement pour s'empaler de lui-même dessus, de manière brutale et désordonnée, touchant directement sa prostate par la même occasion, la sensation de l'énorme engin s'enfouissant en lui le faisant jouir sur le coup, le corps tremblant d'anticipation, essouflé.

Le dieu, qui lui n'avait pas encore fini, continua ses mouvements de hanche, arrachant des cris au second immortel jusqu'à céder à son tour, le remplissant de sa semence qui, glacée et épaisse, provoqua un second orgasme à Tony pourtant encore essouflé, le faisant hurler de plaisir avant de s'effondrer, épuisé.

Sans un mot, Loki se retira, sans se départir de son sourire moqueur malgré tout, en voyant que l'ancien mortel, malgré son immortalité avait un peu moins d'endurance qu'un dieu tel que lui. Reprenant son jeu de la veille, il glissa plusieurs doigts entre ses fesses, les plongeant dans son entrée pour l'empêcher de se vider, souriant avec une satisfaction immense en le voyant s'empaler davantage sur ces derniers.

\- Très intelligent de ta part, maintenant tu as encore besoin de dormir, se moqua le plus vieux en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant les yeux du milliardaire pour mieux le fixer.

Ce dernier se contenta de grogner et ferma les yeux, et Loki décida de lui laisser un instant de répit pour cette fois, se couchant à son tour non sans garder ses doigts là où ils se trouvaient, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un rituel qu'ils venaient d'instaurer, sachant à quel point le brun devait se sentir plein de sa semence en cet instant, juste avant de glisser dans le sommeil à nouveau.

* * *

Au final, le reste de la matinée fut une succession de réveils et de courtes siestes, enchaînant encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter - il semblait à Loki qu'après des mois de frustration accumulée, ils se rattrapaient enfin en se montant mutuellement, autant que possible.

Finalement, aux alentours de quatre heures de l'après-midi, Tony parvint enfin à s'extirper du lit, l'air totalement hagard. Il eut un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire, s'étirant jusqu'à faire craquer ses articulations dans un bruit presque désagréable, avant de jeter un regard derrière lui, fixant Loki la tête posée sur l'un des oreillers, qui le dévisageait de ses prunelles d'un vert toujours aussi acide.

\- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? lâcha ce dernier, fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

\- Ne vient pas me dire qu'il s'agissait d'une journée perdue, souffla Tony avec un sourire en coin, effleurant ses cheveux d'une caresse aérienne avant de se lever pour aller prendre une rapide douche, ayant la nette impression que son estomac allait finir par bouffer ses boyaux s'il ne mangeait pas tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sorti, des vêtements propres sur le dos, fixant le dieu qui n'avait absolument pas bougé d'un centimètre. Amusé, il annonça à ce dernier qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine et quitta la chambre, bien décidé à se remplir l'estomac comme jamais.

Une fois arrivé, il remarqua immédiatement Fenrir, allongé de tout son long sur son somptueux canapé de cuir anthracite, et le salua joyeusement :

\- Hey, comment ça va mon grand ?

L'énorme boule de poils se redressa, et Tony se sentit stupidement heureux en le voyant remuer légèrement la queue en le voyant, avant de s'exclamer à son tour :

\- Bonjour, Tony ! Alors, bien dormi ?

Pris par surprise avec cette question, le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, jetant un regard en coin au loup qui avait la bouche tordue en un étrange angle, ce qui s'apparentait sûrement à un sourire pour un animal tel que lui. Haussant un sourcil, le milliardaire l'ignora, décidant de se servir un café, tandis que le plus jeune rajoutait :

\- Heureusement que Jör et moi, on sait jeter des sort de silence.

Cette fois-ci, Tony vira au cramoisi, se tournant vers lui d'un air gêné, se demandant comment l'autre allait réagir mais il se contentait de se moquer de lui, bondissant au sol, quittant le canapé pour s'approcher de lui. Pour lui, peu importe ce que faisait Loki et Tony, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son père semblait aussi heureux que bien des siècles plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait Sigyn. De plus, même si l'ancien mortel semblait déjà très proche du dieu de la malice auparavant, gardant une trace de son odeur sans le savoir, c'était devenu bien pire à présent, et Fenrir, avec son odorat développé pouvait sentir son père sur la moindre parcelle du corps du milliardaire, lui donnant l'étrange sensation d'être rassuré par la présence de ce dernier, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que peu, et l'envie déstabilisante de vouloir être plus tactile avec lui.

De plus, n'étant pas du genre à se retenir, il n'hésita pas un instant avant d'approcher davantage, effleurant le bras de l'autre immortel qui, avec sa taille comparée à la sienne, lui semblait bien fragile. Tony sursauta légèrement au contact, manquant de renverser sa tasse de café qu'il apportait sur la table, avant de la poser avec délicatesse et de se concentrer davantage sur Fenrir, la main un peu tremblante lorsqu'elle s'approcha du pelage du dieu pour l'effleurer avec douceur. Pour lui, ce n'était pas un vulgaire animal, mais bien un enfant, et il avait promis à Loki qu'il essaierai, qu'il tenterait de faire mieux que son père n'avait fait avec lui. Alors il allait essayer, et demanda aussitôt :

\- Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

Fenrir releva son regard aussi vert que celui de son père vers lui, le dévisageant avec un air quémandeur, avant de lâcher :

\- J'ai vu ces étranges pâtisseries sur le comptoir là-bas, mais je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit de les manger...

Tony suivit son regard, fixant la grosse boite de muffins au chocolat, que Steve avait sûrement acheté en même temps que d'autres choses, sachant qu'ils allaient rester là quelques jours. Souriant, il nota mentalement qu'il devrait remercier le soldat et fixa de nouveau le gigantesque loup, lui assurant avec douceur :

\- Tout ce qui est dans cette tour est aussi à toi, tu peux manger ce que tu veux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour illuminer le visage de l'animal qui avança vers la boite, l'attrapant entre ses crocs avec difficulté. Le voyant en train de galérer pour ouvrir la boite, Tony rit un peu et lui demanda de la lui apporter, l'ouvrant sans problème, s'installant à une chaise pour boire son café tout en nourrissant Fenrir. S'il avait eu peur de le vexer en lui tendant les muffins - pas qu'il le considère comme un animal de compagnie, qu'on se le dise encore, mais il savait que le plus jeune pouvait mal prendre ses gestes - ce ne fut néanmoins pas le cas et il continua de lui donner les muffins entre deux gorgées de café, grignotant lui-même les pâtisseries.

Ce fut ainsi que Loki les trouva quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir lui aussi prit une douche et s'être fait apparaître des vêtements asgardiens. Il se figea un instant sur le chambranle de la porte, sans un bruit, regardant l'ingénieur installé à table, l'énorme tête de loup de son fils reposant sur son genou, dévorant joyeusement les petits gâteaux au chocolat que lui donnait Tony de la main droite tout en prenant son café, la gauche glissée dans la fourrure entre ses deux oreilles qu'il caressait distraitement. Ils n'échangeaient pas un mot, silencieux, et c'était un simple moment de partage et de complicité comme Loki en avait rarement vu.

Il savait bien qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début - comment aurait-il pu les confier à quiconque autre que Tony ?

\- Tu as une fourrure magnifique, tu sais, lâcha soudain ce dernier, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques muffins dans la boite en plastique.

\- Vraiment, tu trouves ? questionna le plus jeune avec surprise, sa queue s'agitant de joie, levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Ouais, elle brille, et ces tons de gris et de noir sont superbes, avoua Tony sans gêne, lui adressant un sourire.

\- Merci, Tony, répondit le louveteau - pouvait-on encore le considérer comme tel avec son âge enfantin, comparé aux dieux les plus vieux ? - enfouissant son nez dans le T-shirt de l'ancien mortel.

Ce dernier sourit, attendrit, sursautant légèrement lorsqu'il vit enfin Loki apparaître dans son champ de vision, ce dernier ayant finalement décidé d'entrer pour de bon, cachant son sourire heureux qui voulait stupidement s'étaler sur son visage.

\- Hey, Fen, fit-il en avançant à son tour vers la machine à café - Tony lui avait déjà montré comment s'en servir par le passé.

\- Coucou papa, répondit simplement le jeune dieu sans bouger sa tête des jambes de l'Iron man.

\- Tu sais où est ton frère ?

\- Jör se repose. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un endroit où il se sent en sécurité, et n'a pas besoin de dormir avec un oeil ouvert en permanence.

\- Il se sent en sécurité, ici ? demanda Tony, véritablement surpris, mais toujours heureux.

\- Il semblerait, répondit le louveteau.

Un silence confortable passa, durant lequel Loki récupéra ce qu'il souhaitait manger, s'installant à la table du milliardaire tout en lâchant distraitement à l'attention de son fils :

\- Dis-moi Fen, tu comptes faire semblant d'être seulement un loup pendant combien de temps ? Tu peux te nourrir seul, il me semble...

A ces mots, Tony releva un regard plus que surpris vers lui, le dévisageant avec stupeur avant de s'exclamer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Une grimace moqueuse s'étala sur le visage du dieu du chaos qui lui expliqua :

\- Il se trouve que Fenrir ici présent, que tu fais manger depuis un petit moment a également une forme humaine, bien qu'il semble préférer que tu le chouchouttes.

Choqué, l'ancien humain baissa les yeux sur la boule de poils, et voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas, fini par attraper sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin, demandant :

\- C'est vrai, ce que me dit Loki ?

\- Peut-être... souffla l'animal sans rien ajouter.

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit davantage encore, et il le caressa doucement entre les oreilles, murmurant :

\- Peu importe, ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante, tu sais ? Tu peux être qui tu veux, donc, si tu veux rester sous cette forme ? Fais-le, il n'y a rien qui peut t'en empêcher, et certainement pas moi.

\- Pourquoi ? se sentit obligé de demander Loki, haussant un sourcil sans comprendre.

Tony hésita un instant, les lèvres pincées avant de répondre :

\- Il a passé des années emprisonné sous cette forme, peut-être qu'il se sent plus en sécurité comme ça... je n'en sais rien, ce sont des suppositions mais... ouais, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, je suppose...

Relevant les yeux, il dévisagea un instant Loki avant de lui faire remarquer avec douceur :

\- Après tout, tu fais la même chose, non ? Tu n'es pas un asgardien, à la base.

Le jotün ne répondit rien à cela, baissant légèrement les yeux sur sa tasse de café, et Tony se dit soudain que c'était le moment de parler d'autre chose qui le tracassait.

\- Je me disais... A propos d'Asgard et tout ça... comment tu vas faire, pour Thor ?

Loki releva aussitôt la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de demander :

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Tu sais que Thor ne nous laissera pas faire... qu'il ne te pardonnera pas de t'en prendre à Odin.

Posant ses mains sur la table, l'ancien mortel plongea son regard dans le sien et demanda, déterminé :

\- On ne pourrait pas simplement aller récupérer Sleipnir ? On a pas besoin d'en arriver là, non ? Pourquoi faudrait-il encore tuer des gens ? Je pense qu'on en a déjà assez fait comme ça...

\- Tony, je croyais que tu avais accepté de m'aider, fit remarquer le dieu d'un ton plat.

\- Je sais, mais c'est juste que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un soupir désoeuvré traversant la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne passe ses mains sur son visage, l'air las, et qu'il avoue finalement :

\- Je suis fatigué de voir tout le chaos qu'on répand sur notre passage. Je l'ai déjà bien assez fait lorsque j'étais encore mortel. Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête, maintenant.

Il baissa les yeux un instant avant d'ajouter :

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tu sais que je te suivrais. Je le ferais toujours.

Le visage du dieu s'adoucit légèrement à ces mots, et il dit :

\- Je voudrais que ce soit aussi simple, Tony. Mais Odin ne me laissera jamais être tranquille comme ça, il m'a toujours surveillé. Et il a toujours été persuadé que Fenrir provoquerait une sorte d'apocalypse... Je ne peux pas le laisser me l'enlever à nouveau.

\- Je serai aussi là pour l'en empêcher, tu sais, fit Tony en se penchant légèrement jusqu'à poser sa main sur la sienne. Il n'était pas si mauvais, lorsqu'on à dû se battre à Asgard contre Exoh et ses sbires. Peut-on au moins essayer de récupérer Sleipnir discrètement ? On pourra ensuite aller se cacher dans un coin perdu de la galaxie, si tu as peur qu'il ne nous suive. Et s'il nous en empêche... alors on fera ce que tu as décidé.

\- Très bien, soupira finalement le dieu. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

Un air particulièrement soulagé apparut sur le visage de l'ingénieur et ce dernier effleura ses doigts en guise de remerciement, le fixant avec bonheur.

\- J'ai promis que je t'aiderai à tous les récupérer. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

\- Je sais, se contenta de répondre le dieu à cet aveu.

* * *

Se préparer pour aller chercher Sleipnir leur prit plusieurs jours, durant lequel Tony finit de faire les derniers réglages concernant la lance, même s'il était bien décidé à ne pas s'en servir, ou tout du moins seulement en dernier recours. L'aller retour n'était pas sensé être long, mais il fallait également préparer leurs bagages pour filer juste après pour une planète perdue, si jamais il venait à Odin la mauvaise idée de tenter de récupérer Sleipnir.

Une fois ceci fait, les deux immortels venaient de se rejoindre dans la gigantesque cuisine. Ils s'étaient changés tous les deux, Loki portant l'un de ses habituelles tenues asgardiennes que l'ingénieur avait eu l'occasion de voir plus d'une fois sur lui, quant à lui-même, il s'était contenté d'un vieux T-shirt d'AC/DC qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis des mois à cause de ces voyages répétés, ainsi qu'un simple jean pour être confortable. Après tout, ils allaient récupérer un cheval en douce, il n'était pas là pour faire défilé de mode !

\- Tu es prêt ? questionna le dieu en le voyant se planter à ses côtés, la lance à la main.

Cette dernière semblait vibrer d'une énergie à peine contenue, se nourrissant de celle de Tony, ainsi que de son réacteur ARK, brillant d'une faible lueur d'un bleu électrique.

La récupérant, Loki se contenta de la miniaturiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la taille d'un stylo, avant de la glisser dans une poche sous le regard lourd de sens du milliardaire - il avait intérêt à ne pas oublier leur discussion.

Tony s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais n'en eut pas l'occasion lorsqu'un éclair de fourrure débarqua dans la pièce tel un boulet de canon, s'arrêtant précipitamment devant eux deux. Fenrir semblait essoufflé, et l'ancien mortel remarqua également du coin de l'oeil l'arrivée de Jörmungandr, plus posé. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de vraiment discuter avec ce dernier, qui semblait bien plus renfermé que son frère - et c'était compréhensible, puisqu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre l'esprit à force d'être emprisonné. Néanmoins, cela lui faisait un peu de peine, sachant qu'il avait essayé plusieurs fois de discuter mais que Jör, même s'il n'était pas désagréable, semblait distant avec lui - avec Loki également, même si c'était bien moins le cas. Étrangement, il semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'avec son frère Fenrir qu'il se comportait normalement - c'était déjà ça.

\- On vient avec vous ! s'exclama l'énorme loup d'un air décidé, s'asseyant face à eux.

Tony haussa un sourcil, regardant Jör glisser jusqu'à eux - il avait minimisé sa taille jusqu'à avoir la hauteur d'un très gros chien, même si sa longueur restait impressionnante - et acquiescer sans un mot, l'air tout aussi déterminé que son cadet.

\- Sûrement pas, se contenta de répliquer Loki sans même hésiter, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

\- Mais- tenta le louveteau, un air déjà frustré sur le museau.

\- On va juste récupérer Sleipnir, nous n'avons pas besoin de tous partir. Vous devriez plutôt ranger tout ce que Tony vous a donné, pour qu'on parte juste après être revenus.

\- On ne va pas vous laisser faire seuls ! C'est notre grand-frère ! protesta Fenri avec véhémence, commençant à s'agacer.

Voyant que la situation était en train de s'envenimer, l'ingénieur voulut intervenir mais n'en eut pas l'occasion, coupé par Loki qui s'exclama brutalement envers son fils :

\- Au lieu de te soucier de ça, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de faire l'enfant et de reprendre ta véritable forme !

Un silence stupéfait s'installa suite à cela, et le dieu de la malice lui-même eut du mal à croire que ces paroles venaient de lui échapper, même s'il était en train de perdre patience - mais eh, à cause d'Odin, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'occuper d'enfant, et ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre - et Tony lui renvoya un regard outré. Fenrir lui venait de se redresser, lui jetant un regard furieux avant que son corps n'oscille d'un seul coup, semblant se flouter comme un appareil photo ne parvenant pas à faire le focus, et quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune garçon se trouvait à sa place.

L'ingénieur fut un instant choqué de le voir ainsi, ne s'attendant pas à un air si juvénile sur ses traits - on lui donnait une dizaine d'années, peut-être douze tout au plus. Il avait les cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de son père, et son regard d'un émeraude vif également, même si ce dernier était en cet instant remplies de larmes qu'il parvenait à retenir - mais pas à cacher. Il portait une tenue asgardienne d'enfant, et dieu seul savait comment il s'étaot transformé avec ça sur le dos, et ce n'était pas le plus important, car il cracha envers le jötun :

\- Je te déteste !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta la pièce en courant sous le regard atteré de Tony et Jör qui se jetèrent un regard, se comprenant enfin sans avoir à parler depuis le début de leur cohabitation.

\- Merde, lâcha très justement le dieu, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'air pas peu fier de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

\- Tu peux le dire ! s'exclama l'Iron man d'un air exaspéré, roulant des yeux. On en a déjà parlé il y a quelques jours pourtant, non ? Qu'es-ce que cela peut faire, quelle forme il préfère avoir ?

Soupirant lourdement, Tony secoua la tête, et son air légèrement déçu sembla être un coup de poignard pour le géant des glaces qui ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard accusateur, baissant les yeux, l'estomac noué.

\- Je vais essayer de réparer tes conneries, je te ne promets rien, lâcha finalement le brun en quittant la pièce.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, Jör approcha de son père, le regardant d'un air désappointé. Mal à l'aise, Loki finit par lâcher :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il a toujours été le plus sensible d'entre nous, souffla le serpent. Même s'il cherche toujours à le cacher. Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler de cette manière.

\- Ne me fais pas la morale, Jör, fit remarquer le dieu avec mécontentement, avant d'ajouter à voix basse : Je sais bien que je n'aurai aps dû dire ça, ça m'a juste échappé...

Fixant son fils d'un air plus attendri, il continua :

\- Même si j'accepte n'importe laquelle de vos formes - et je serai bien hypocrite de faire le contraire, sachant ce que je suis réellement - ça me fait de la peine de voir qu'il ne veut pas changer, rien qu'un peu. Son visage me manquait - vos visages, me manquent.

Un nouveau soupir échappa au serpent-monde, et finalement ce dernier se redressa un peu, son corps semblant s'effacer comme celui de Fenrir quelques secondes auparavant, laissant place à un garçon légèrement plus grand que Fen. Son regard d'un rouge tirant sur le orange acide avait été remplacé par un vert cristallin, bien plus clair que ceux de Loki, et ses cheveux avaient une teinte de nacre, de la même couleur que les minuscules écailles qu'il avait généralement dans le cou, cachées par les autres noires aux reflets émeraude qui le protégeaient comme une carapace.

Sans un mot, il avança vers son père et le prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Après un instant d'hésitation, Loki lui rendit son étreinte, légèrement apaisé.

\- Je suis sûr que Tony va arranger les choses, murmura doucement le plus jeune.

\- Tu crois beaucoup en lui, alors que vous en semblez pas vraiment en bons termes... murmura le dieu à propos de l'ingénieur, l'air peiné.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... j'ai toujours eu du mal à faire confiance aux gens. Et même si je crois ton jugement, si je sais que Tony est quelqu'un de bien, c'est encore difficile pour moi. Mais je vais faire des efforts.

Loki se contenta d'acquiescer, satisfait, refusant pour autant de relâcher son étreinte sur son fils - c'était tellement agréable de l'avoir juste dans ses bras de cette manière.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter - il savait que Tony ferait au mieux avec Fenrir.

* * *

Tony fixa la porte de la chambre qu'il avait laissée à l'attention du plus jeune lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la tour, l'air incertain. Même s'il avait dit à Loki qu'il ferait toujours au mieux avec les enfants de ce dernier, c'était loin d'être son domaine de prédilection - en réalité, il avait peur de faire le moindre pas de travers, sachant à quel point Fenrir devait être triste et furieux, à juste titre, selon lui. D'autant plus que pour lui-même, Howard avait été loin d'être le meilleur exemple, et il devait se débrouiller seul pour espérer ne pas tout faire foirer comme il en avait généralement l'habitude.

Inspirant à fond, il finit par toquer délicatement contre le battant de bois et appela avec douceur :

\- Fenrir ? Je peux entrer ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il hésita encore un peu avant de finalement poser sa main sur la poignée et de l'actionner, se glissant à l'intérieur.

Tony remarqua aussitôt la plutôt frêle silhouette du garçon, allongée sur son lit. Ses bras étaient croisés sur l'oreiller et la tête enfouie entre ces derniers, refusant de regarder l'extérieur et d'y faire face. Retenant un discret soupir de frôler ses lèvres, l'ingénieur s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le silence s'éternisa un instant, avant d'être de nouveau brisé par la voix de Fenrir qui répéta, son air furieux étouffé par l'oreiller :

\- Je le déteste !

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, souffla l'ingénieur.

Même sans voir son visage, Tony savait que le plus jeune s'était renfrogné à ces mots, les épaules crispées.

\- Tout comme tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Pas vraiment.

Un long soupir échappa au plus jeune qui se redessa avec lenteur, s'asseyant au bord de son lit, les lèvres pincées. Son regard aussi émeraude que celui de son père étincelait de colère, mais aussi d'une peine qui fit mal à Tony, se revoyant lui-même enfant, après une remarque d'Howard, qui ne manquait jamais de le rabaisser plus bas que terre.

\- Mais il l'a dit tout de même, marmonna Fenrir en baissant les yeux.

\- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir... je pense qu'il essaie de faire au mieux, espérant que vous êtes ien dans votre peau, et c'était difficile à gérer pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui a été séparé de vous pendant si longtemps.

Fenrir restait silencieux, refusant de répondre, alors Tony insista, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire :

\- La seule chsoe que je te demande, c'est d'essayer de le comprendre... c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? répéta le garçon en levant les yeux vers lui, l'air surpris.

\- Eh bien oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna l'ingénieur en le voyant réagir de la sorte.

\- Je croyais que tu allais me punir, ou-

\- Te punir ? répéta Tony avec incrédulité, avant de s'exclamer : C'est Loki qui a eu tord, pourquoi je te le reprocherai ? Certes, lui parler de cette manière n'était pas le plus intelligent à faire, mais je peux comprendre ton point de vue, j'ai vécu des situations similaires, il y a bien longtemps.

\- Comment ça ? osa demander le plus jeune avec hésitation, se demandant s'il s'agissait de quelque chose dont l'ingénieur accepterait de lui parler.

Tony hésita de longues secondes, durant lequel il supporta le regard de Fenrir qui attendait une réponse, ses prunelles étant bien trop semblables à celles de son père et finalement, il lui raconta, comme il l'avait fait avec Loki il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela - car peut-être que cela pourrait les rapprocher davantage.

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi cela fut si simple - est-ce qu'il s'agissait de la sincérité, et de la manière innocente qu'avait Fenrir d'attendre ses paroles ? ou alors parce que s'étant déjà confié à Loki, c'était devenu quelque chose de plus facile à faire ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, et ce n'était pas si important, en définitive.

En tout cas, il remarqua immédiatement à quel point cela les rapprocha davantage encore - même si Tony savait que Loki n'était en rien comparable à Howard, cet écho de son passé avait semblé toucher le louveteau en plein coeur. Ce dernier le fixait avec une admiration qui le mit presque mal à l'aise, en pensant que celui qui avait été un humain autrefois réussisse à se tenir droit face à tout cela, alors qu'était coincé dans un corps de mortel étouffant comme une carapace.

\- Recevoir ce genre de remarques est blessant, je le sais mieux que quiconque, termina-t-il finalement. Mais ce n'est pas- ce n'est pas dit dans le but de te faire du mal, c'est ce que tu dois comprendre.

Fenrir acquiesça avec lenteur, comme un enfant à qui l'on apprend à écrire, et il se mit finalement sur ses pieds, jetant un regard en direction de l'adulte pour souffler du bout des lèvres :

\- Merci, Tony.

\- Je- de rien, répondit l'ingénieur d'un ton hésitant.

Il pensait avoir fait au mieux, du moins l'espérait-il - et cela semblait être le cas, alors que le jeune garçon quittait la chambre en trombe, le laissant seul ici.

\- Jarvis ? appela Tony, incertain.

\- Fenrir est actuellement avec Loki, monsieur. Il semblerait qu'il lui présente ses excuses.

Doucement, un sourire se glissa sur le visage du brun, et son coeur se réchauffa quelque peu, attendri.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait y arriver, finalement. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas l'échec que son père avait vu en lui. Peut-être qu'il saurait gérer des enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens, même s'il commençait déjà à les considérer comme tel, quelque part au fond de lui.

* * *

Lorsque Tony retourna dans le salon principal, il trouva Fenrir, de retour sous sa forme de loup, en train de jouer avec Jör qui semblait plutôt ennuyé par les gestes vifs de son cadet toujours aussi agité qu'à l'accoutumée. Loki se trouvait un peu plus loin, assis dans un coin - et heureusement, il ne semblait pas aller mal, le visage simplement vide d'expression. il devait apparemment attendre de le voir revenir puisqu'il se redressa aussitôt en le voyant revenir, son regard étincelant de cette habituelle lueur qu'il ne cherchait même plus à cacher, depuis le temps.

\- J'ai réussi à les convaincre de rester ici, l'informa le dieu de la malice avec un petit sourire lorsqu'il se planta à ses côtés.

Levant les yeux vers lui, Tony haussa un sourcil et demanda, légèrement amusé :

\- Et qu'as-tu accepté de leur donner en échange ?

\- Un autre petit frère ou petite soeur, lâcha nonchalamment le dieu en lui faisant un clin d'oeil presque provocateur et tout à fait sous-entendu, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

\- Pardon ? couina plus qu'il ne s'exclama Tony, le fixant avec des yeux ronds en sentant le sang lui remonter jusqu'aux joues, se tortillant sur place face au regard du géant des glaces posé sur lui. C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hmm, qui sait ... ? murmura le dieu, autant pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

Tony le fixa un instant avec son regard écarquillé, puis reporta son attention sur les deux autres en train de se chamailler un peu plus loin. Toussant pour cacher sa gêne, il décida de changer de sujet de manière pas du tout subtile sous le sourire moqueur du dieu et demanda :

\- Tout est prêt, on peut y aller ?

Loki laissa courir pour l'instant, même si la réaction de l'ancien mortel valait bien de continuer à le titiller sur cette blague un peu plus tard - car oui, évidemment qu'il n'avait pas promis une telle chose à ses fils enfin ! Néanmoins,la réaction de Tony était beaucoup trop amusante - et intéressante - pour qu'il abandonne l'idée de continuer à en parler.

\- Je n'attendais plus que toi, répondit le jötun.

\- Comme toujours, se sentit obligé de répondre Tony, cherchant à l'embêter un peu comme ce dernier l'avait fait avec lui quelques instants plus tôt.

Le dieu ignora royalement la remarque d'un air dédaigneux, néanmoins il fondit presque la seconde suivante lorsque l'ingénieur l'effleura, ouvrant de nouveau le lien qu'ils avaient gagné durant cet espèce de mascarade déguisée en mariage sur le satellite CR-37. Il put sentir avec facilité la douceur du milliardaire, et son contentement face à sa discussion avec fenrir - il allait devoir penser à lui demander des détails sur ce dernier point, d'ailleurs.

\- On ne risque pas de se faire repérer par Heimdall ? demanda soudainement Tony, se rappelant de l'existence du gardien du Bifröst, et d'Asgard par la même occasion.

\- Cela m'étonnerait franchement, avoua Loki en haussant un sourcil. S'il nous a surveillé depuis tout ce temps, il n'a strictement rien fait ou rien dit à Odin. Je pense pas que nous ayons à le craindre.

Satisfait, le brun attrapa le bras du dieu et ce dernier les téléporta, après avoir rappelé une dernière fois aux deux frères de finir de préparer leurs affaires pour le départ lorsqu'ils reviendraient d'Asgard.

La seconde suivante, els deux immortels se trouvaient dans la ville d'Asgard elle-même, coincés dans une rue étroite et peu fréquentée, à deux doigts du château.

\- Pourquoi on est arrivés ici ? questionna Stark en s'éloignant légèrement de lui, relâchant son bras.

\- Je préfère ne pas me téléporter directement dans le château, question de sécurité. Et puis de toute manière, les écuries sont quasiment à l'entrée, c'est plus simple de-

\- Attends, le coupa brusquement le milliardaire. Comment cela, les écuries ?

\- Eh bien, c'est là-bas que se trouve Sleipnir, répondit le géant des glaces comme si c'était normal.

\- Mais... c'est ton fils ! Même si c'est un cheval ! protesta l'Iron Man sans comprendre, le visage tordu en une grimace perdue.

\- Odin en a fait sa monture il y a bien longtemps, se contenta de murmurer Loki. Tu as lu tellement de choses sur moi et mes enfants, je pensais que tu étais au courant.

\- Apparemment, ils ont oublié de préciser ce "détail" dans les livres, souffla Tony d'un ton dur, le visage devenu plus froid.

Loki savait bien que ce regard de glace n'était pas dirigé contre lui, loin de là. Le midgardien quant à lui était tout simplement écoeuré. Il savait qu'Odin n'avait pas toujours agit de la meilleure des manières, mais cela semblait être le goutte d'eau à faire déborder le vase, pour lui. Inspirant à fond, il s'obligea à se calmer avant de devenir véritablement furieux et se contenta de dire :

\- Allons le chercher.

Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour finir de traverser la fille, et réussir à se faufiler entre les gardes à l'entrée après avoir observé leurs rondes très régulières. Une fois passé le premier rempart d'or massif, Tony suivit le dieu jusqu'à un coin reculé, arrivant finalement jusqu'aux écuries. L'endroit, gigantesque soit dit en passant, n'avaient rien à voir avec son équivalent midgardien - même dans un tel lieu, tout semblait recouvert d'or, que ce soit les box, les murs ou les selles des chevaux. Même ces derniers n'avaient rien à voir avec des chevaux communs, que ce soit à cause de leurs couleurs extravagantes, ou même leurs formes parfois particulières. Tony remarqua également, fasciné, quelques licornes, ainsi que bon nombre de Pégases qu'il savait appartenir aux Valkyries, groupe d'Asgardiennes surpuissantes chargées de protéger le royaume - les bouquins qu'il avait dévoré des mois plus tôt lui étaient décidemment bien utile pour tout comprendre ici.

Néanmoins, ils ne s'attardèrent pas à observer, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où devait apparemment se trouver Sleipnir.

Mais évidemment, ce qui devait être une expédition express ne pouvait pas se dérouler comme prévu - et l'absence flagrante de l'aîné des enfants de Loki en était la preuve.

Autant dire que cette mission de sauvetage était carrément mal barrée, comme Tony l'aurait si bien fait remarquer.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà ! J'espère d'abord que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

Parce que c'est bien gentil les galipettes mais à un moment faut passer aux choses sérieuses ! XD Quoiqu'il en soit j'aime beaucoup travailler sur la relation entre Fenrir et Tony, je pense que ça se voit dans ce chapitre ! Bien évidemment, cela ne peut pas être aussi simple avec chacun d'entre eux, raison pour laquelle cela semble être un peu plus conflictuel entre Tony et Jör (enfin, disons plutôt qu'ils ne se parlent pas vraiment pour l'instant).

Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ça vous convient ! dans pas mal des fics avec les enfants de Loki, Tony était toujours plus où moins mis à l'écart, et j'ai voulu changer ça - en effet, maintenant qu'il vit avec Loki, il devrait avoir le droit d'être impliqué lui aussi avec les petits, ça me paraît normal x) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre point de vue !

Bref, en tout cas je pense avoir fait le tour pour l'instant, alors merci encore et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)


	23. Soupirs d'étoiles

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits loups, j'espère que ça va ! ^^ Seulement deux semaines d'attente cette fois, je m'améliore ! :)

Concernant le chapitre de la semaine dernière, je suis ravie de voir qu'il a fait l'unanimité, et surtout que vous adorez tous sans exception la relation qui commence à s'établir entre Tony et Fenrir, ou même les enfants de Loki en général. Cela fait super plaisir car j'aime beaucoup écrire là-dessus, et il y en aura plus dans le futur ! ^^ Très peu d'auteurs l'ont fait donc je m'en occupe pour vous ! :D

On a encore pas mal de trucs à voir dans cette histoire, et dans les prochains chapitres vous allez sûrement voir des trucs arriver, sortant tout droit des tous premiers chapitres... je n'en dis pas plus mais ça va vous faire bizarre ! ^^

Bref, donc la dernière fois nos deux zigotos ont décidé d'aller chercher Sleipnir à Asgard, mais évidemment nulle trace de lui en arrivant... ils vont devoir le retrouver ! Je me tais maintenant et on se retrouve en bas, j'ai deux trois trucs à vous dire ! ;)

PS : je n'ai pas eut le temps de corriger le chapitre, des petites fautes trainent sûrement !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Soupirs d'étoiles**

\- Où est-il ?!

La voix de Loki venait de s'élever avec force, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans l'écurie royale. Son regard venait de se fixer sur le box vide de Sleipnir, et sa colère semblait déjà enfler de manière disproportionnée, son regard se réduisant à une fente.

\- Il a peut-être été emmené pour faire un tour, suggéra Tony en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras, cherchant à le calmer.

\- Odin ne l'aurai jamais permis, c'est à peine si on s'occupait de lui, cracha le dieu en serrant les dents. Il a été déplacé, c'est sûr et certain.

\- En même temps, il y avait sûrement des sorts autour de Fenrir, et surtout Jörmungandr, qui l'ont prévenu du fait qu'ils avaient disparu d'un seul coup...

\- Tu crois qu'il s'attendait à notre arrivée et l'a déplacé exprès ? questionna Loki, l'air furieux.

\- On ne peut être sûrs de rien, mais ça reste une possibilité, avoua Tony avec une large grimace.

Voyant que Loki semblait à deux doigts de faire exploser quelque chose, il approcha davantage encore, l'envahissant de sa présence pour détourner son attention du sujet principal et demanda, légèrement hésitant :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? On ne peut pas foncer dans le tas et réclamer Sleipnir... la dernière fois, Odin nous a laissé partir de justesse parce que nous avions vaincu Exoh, mais il ne sera pas aussi clément cette fois...s'il nous trouve ici...

\- Je sais, se contenta de répondre l'asgardien, devenu légèrement plus calme, semblant réfléchir au moyen de trouver son premier fils.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'écurie royale, ses gestes empressés piétinant la paille qui se trouvait au sol. Tony quant à lui s'assit sur une caisse recouverte de vieilles dorures abîmées par le temps, observant le dieu avant de finalement proposer :

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à Thor ? C'est le seul allié que nous avons ici. Ils nous a aidé à trouver des arguments pour partir la dernière fois, après tout.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de nous aider dans le dos d'Odin, contra le dieu après un instant de silence.

\- C'est ton frère, bien sûr qu'il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour t'aider. Je pense qu'il se soucie bien plus de toi que d'Odin.

Voyant que Loki allait protester, il secoua la tête et continua :

\- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, Thor est loin d'être un idiot. il voit comment Odin se comporte avec toi. C'est le seul qui peut, et acceptera de nous aider.

\- Très bien ! s'exclama le dieu en soulevant les épaules, l'air exaspéré. Tu as intérêt à avoir raison.

Soupirant lourdement, il s'approcha de l'ancien mortel et s'installa sur le même coffre posé au sol, leurs jambes collées l'une à l'autre, tout comme les épaules, alors que le dieu effectuait d'étranges gestes jusqu'à faire apparaître un minuscule serpent d'un vert tout aussi vif que sa magie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stark, intrigué.

\- Je vais envoyer ce serpent prévenir Thor discrètement qu'on veut le voir ici. Ce serait du suicide de tenter d'entrer dans le palais juste pour lui parler.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé la dernière fois.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu avais tasé Thor ? souffla Loki avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Tony se contenta de lui flanquer un coup de coude, néanmoins tout aussi amusé que lui, regardant le petit serpent filer à travers la paille, vers l'extérieur de l'écurie royale.

\- Espérons qu'il ne soit pas sur Midgard... continua le jötun, commençant à jouer avec le tissu du T-shirt de Tony d'un geste distrait.

\- On verra bien, sinon on sera obligés de tenter autre chose, répondit le brun en le laissant faire, s'appuyant davantage sur son épaule.

\- Fatigué ? demanda soudainement le géant des glaces avec un rictus. Il aurait peut-être fallut dormir un peu plus ce matin...

\- Mon dieu, t'es pas possible ! rit Tony en le poussant un peu, s'éloignant au bord du coffre où ils se trouvaient. Et puis, tu ne te plaignais pas ce matin, il me semble !

Loki se contenta de grommeler en guise de réponse, l'ignorant ostensiblement, ne faisant qu'accroître le sourire déjà grand de Tony. Ils attendirent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le dieu ne lâche un brusque soupir soulagé, attirant l'attention de l'ancien mortel qui se tourna vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Mon serpent a trouvé Thor, il est en train de venir.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer, satisfait, avant de reporter son attention sur la porte principale de l'écurie, où il s'attendait à voir le dieu du tonnerre passer d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et arriva quelques minutes plus tard, portant aussitôt son attention sur eux. Sans hésiter, Tony se leva et avança jusqu'à lui pour lui serrer la main, mais le dieu ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et l'attrapa à la place dans une étreinte d'ours, qui fit autant rire le brun qu'elle ne manqua de l'étouffer.

\- Si tu ne le lâches pas bientôt, il va tomber raide mort, se sentit obligé de commenter Loki d'un ton moqueur, tout en se relevant à son tour.

Le dieu blond partit dans son habituel rire communicatif, relâchant l'ancien mortel pour lui tapoter l'épaule, avant de se tourner vers le jötun, lui réservant le même traitement sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de lui échapper. Loki vociféra pour la forme mais se laissa faire tout de même, toussant un peu pour cacher sa gêne alors que Thor reculait légèrement, leur adressant un sourire.

\- Content de voir que vous allez bien, tous les deux. Qu'êtes vous venus faire ici ? Vous devriez savoir que père... n'approuve pas vraiment votre présence à Asgard.

\- Je sais, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, fit Loki. C'est à propos de Sleipnir.

La vitesse à laquelle le visage de Thor se décomposa fut incroyable. Il perdit son sourire pendant quelques secondes, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de restituer sur ses lèvres comme si de rien était, sans qu'aucun des deux bruns n'y croit, évidemment. Les traits de Loki devinrent quant à eux plus durs et il avança d'un pas, demandant d'une voix basse et menaçante :

\- Où est mon fils ?

Thor recula d'un pas à son tour, levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement et s'exclama :

\- Je ne sais pas où il est Loki, calme-toi.

Tony regardait les deux dieux tour à tour, hésitant, avant de sursauter brusquement en sentant son lien avec Loki se rouvrir - ils préféraient le laisser coupé la plupart du temps car l'afflux de sentiments mélangés était parfois plus que perturbant et déstabilisant, quand ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser leur esprit vagabonder. Quoiqu'il en soit, la voix du géant des glaces se glissa sous son crâne, lâchant :

« - Il ment. »

« - Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » répliqua mentalement Tony alors qu'il observait les traits du fils d'Odin, à la recherche de la moindre preuve.

« - Je le connais par coeur, Tony. Ça se voit sur son visage. »

Retenant un soupir, l'ingénieur porta son regard sur le dieu de la foudre, l'observant un instant avant de finir par lâcher, l'air las :

\- Tu mens. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que- commença Thor, lui jetant un regard surpris.

\- Arrête ça, le coupa aussitôt son frère, le regard dur.

Agacé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, recommençant à faire les cent pas avant de se figer, lui jetant un regard dur tout en faisant remarquer :

\- Tu sais où il est ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Le visage déjà perturbé du fils d'Odin se transforma en grimace et ses mains furent agitées de tics nerveux ne faisant que prouver sa culpabilité. Loki finit de perdre patience, avanaçant jusqu'à l'attraper par le col, murmurant d'un ton bas et glacial :

\- Dis-moi où il est.

\- Je... tenta le blond, l'air plus que mal à l'aise.

\- Comment peux-tu cacher ça à ton frère ? s'exclama alors Tony, le fixant d'un air décevant qui fit mal à Thor, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix... c'est père-

\- Au diable Odin ! s'écria Loki, commençant à le secouer dans tous les sens. Si tu continues de me cacher la vérité...

Thor soupira légèrement, l'obligeant à le lâcher d'un geste et les fixa tour à tour. Finalement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et avoua :

\- Lorsque père a appris que tu avais réussi à retrouver Fenrir d'il ne savait quelle manière, ainsi que libérer Jörmungandr, il a aussitôt fait transférer Sleipnir dans les prisons au fond du palais.

\- Les prisons ? répéta Tony, fronçant les sourcils d'un air clairement choqué. Pour un enfant ?

\- Sleipnir n'est plus vraiment un enf- tenta Thor.

\- Il a été privé de son enfance, comme ses frères, le coupa brutalement le milliardaire, les lèvres pincées. Alors si, c'est toujours un gamin qui n'a même pas eu le droit d'être avec son père. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à cautionner ce genre de choses, Thor.

Le blond recula d'un pas comme si les paroles du mortel venaient de le poignarder, son visage perdant le peu de couleurs qui lui restait.

\- Je... vous savez que je n'approuve pas les choix de père à ce sujet.

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien fait contre tout ça ? intervint le jötun.

\- Loki, tu sais comme moi que nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit de protester. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait-il changé, de toute manière ? Père se soucie peu de ton avis, ou même du mien.

\- Eh bien on va changer ça. On va le récupérer et se tirer, et il ne pourra rien faire contre cela, s'exclama Tony.

Après tout, ils avaient toujours la lance qu'il avait créée, précieusement cachée dans l'une des poches de Loki, prête à servir si besoin. Et même s'il ne voulait pas tuer personne, peut-être qu'Odin ne leur laisserait pas d'autre choix, et il n'aurait qu'à s'en rpendre à lui-même.

\- N'essaie pas de nous en empêcher, Thor. J'ose espérer que tu n'iras pas jusque là, souffla le géant des glaces, étrangement appeuré à l'idée de voir son frère l'empêcher de récupérer son fils.

Thor sembla hésiter un instant, déchiré, les fixant tour à tour alors qu'il ne savait que faire du dilemme qui se présentait brusquement face à lui. Finalement, un long soupir lui échappa, presque étranglé, et il secoua la tête avant de dire, vaincu :

\- Je ferai comme si je ne vous avais pas vus. Soyez prudent, je ne pourrais pas vous aider.

Rassurés, les deux bruns se contentèrent d'acquiescer, même si au fond de lui, Loki se sentait vexé de voir que le blond ne faisait que les laisser partir sans les dénoncer, ne cherchant même pas à les aider, de peur de recevoir les foudres d'Odin - ce qui était plutôt ironique, sachant qu'il était lui-même le dieu du tonnerre.

Tony quant à lui se contenta de le remercier, l'air satisfait de cette situation, et fixa le fils d'Odin quitter l'écurie comme si de rien n'était, les laissant seul au milieu de la paille sèche.

\- J'aurai pensé qu'il nous aiderait, commenta-t-il finalement, le regard fixé sur la sortie que venait de prendre l'autre dieu.

\- ...moi aussi, avoua finalement Loki après un instant de silence, l'air étrangement triste.

Tony porta son regard sur lui en entendant le son de sa voix, finissant par s'approcher pour l'effleurer, finissant par glisser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, murmurant :

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Trouvons Sleipnir et retournons en vacances. J'ai encore pleins de planètes à visiter, tu te souviens ? Et tes enfants aussi.

Le coeur de l'ingénieur se réchauffa légèrement lorsqu'il sentit le sourire du dieu sur ses lèvres à ces mots, avant de reculer avec lenteur et de suivre Loki, qui semblait décidé à les emmener tous les deux en direction des prisons.

* * *

Se rendre jusqu'aux prisons au fin fond d'Asgard n'avait pas été une mince affaire - Tony avait perdu le fil de compter combien de gardes et de gens vivant ici ils avaient dû endormir ou assomner pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Heureusement, ils parvinrent finalement sans encombre au lieu désiré, un long couloir d'un blanc aseptisé où des pièces entourées de murs transparents et légèrement dorés contenaient divers prisonniers qui semblaient tous plus ou moins dangereux.

\- Il doit être ici... souffla Tony du bout des lèvres, le regard parcourant les lieux, cherchant à remarquer ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à un cheval à huit pattes.

Voyant que Loki avançait vers l'une des cellules en particulier, donc qu'il avait sûrement repéré l'aura de son fils, l'ancien mortel le suivit avec appréhension, près à déployer son armure liquide au moindre problème - où même la clé à molette que lui et Loki avaient réussi à faire croire à Odin qu'il s'agissait d'une arme mortelle.

A vrai dire, Tony s'attendait à à peut près n'importe quoi, mais pas à la vision de Sleipnir, enchaîné à même le sol comme un vulgaire animal, lui retournant le coeur. Comment Odin pouvait-il agir de la sorte, alors qu'il s'agissait de son petit fils ?! Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Lui qui avait longtemps cru que personne ne pourrait jamais égaler Hhoward... il avait apparemment eu tord, sur ce point-là.

\- Oh mon dieu... murmura-t-il en posant une main sur le verre, observant le cheval à travers la surface dorée qui les séparait.

Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Loki, dont la fureur devait se lire sur chaque trait de son visage, et se concentra sur l'enfant du dieu, qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Ce dernier avait une crinière d'un noir de nuit, ainsi qu'une robe d'un élégant brun tirant sur un gris presque anthracite. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses paupières mais Tony les imagina aussi verdoyants que ceux de son père.

\- Comment on va le sortir de là ? s'exclama-t-il, autant pour le jötun que pour lui-même.

Loki ne lui répondit pas, et il semblait encore choqué de la manière dont Sleipnir était traité. Comprenant que le dieu ne lui serait pas très utile pour l'instant, Tony évalua du regard l'étrange glace dorée qui semblait les séparer du plus jeune, plissant les lèvres en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. A tous les coups, cette surface bloquait la magie, aussi cette option n'était même pas envisageable, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de clé ou même une quelconque serrure. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il farfouilla dans la malette contenant son armure jusqu'à en tirer un objet dont il ne s'était plus séparé depuis bien longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que ... ? commença Loki, semblant soudainement se réveiller, le fixant avec de grands yeux surpris.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quelque chose, l'ancien mortel se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'oeil avant de se mettre à taper contre la vitre avec force à l'aide... de sa clé à molette. Le dieu le fixa comme s'il était fou, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente se mit à retentir dans tout le couloir.

\- Eh merde, ça faisait longtemps, tiens... grogna l'ingénieur en jetant un regard noir au plafond, comme si c'était de sa faute.

\- Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée que tu ai eue, lâcha le jötun d'un air particulièrement sarcastique.

\- Comme si je m'en étais pas rendu compte tout seul, répliqua Tony avant de se tourner vers la vitre et ajouter : les gardes vont débarquer, on fait quoi ?

\- Ton armure devrait être assez forte pour briser cette vitre, non ? questionna l'asgardien après un léger moment de silence - si on oubliait la sonnerie stridente qui leur vrillait les oreilles.

\- On va voir ça tout de suite ! s'exclama le brun en laissant le métal liquide de son armure le recouvrir.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour être prêt, alors qu'ils entendaient déjà des pas se rapprocher dans le lointain. Ne perdant pas le temps, Tony n'hésita pas et fracassa son poing contre la vitre, d'une force telle que celle-ci sembla en trembler, mais ne se brisa ni ne se fissura pas pour autant. déçu, il s'apprêtait à se tourner vers Loki pour trouver une autre idée le plus vite possible mais celui s'exlama :

\- Continue !

\- Mais ? Tu vois bien que-

\- Tu dois pouvoir la briser, elle n'aurait jamais été secouée comme ça sinon ! Et si j'utilise ma magie là-dessus, ça va nous faire exploser ! s'exclama le dieu de la malice, empressé.

Ne cherchant pas davantage d'explication, Tony donna un nouveau coup, évitant d'utiliser ses répulseurs - puisqu'apparemment, l'énergie de son ARK ressemblait à de la magie brute, d'après Loki, il ne valait mieux pas tenter. Cette fois-ci, la glace trembla encore plus fort, et un étrange bruit de tintement, bien que léger, se fit entendre, comme une craquelure. Rassuré à ce son, le midgardien reprit ses coups sur la vitre, alros que Loki se tournait vers l'entrée pour faire face aux gardes qui arrivaient.

Bientôt, la vitre commença à se fissurer, perdant sa teinte dorée pour un argenté qui vira finalement au gris, de larges crevasses s'étalant sur toutes la surface. Avec un dernier cri de victoire, le coup final de Tony brisa le verre qui éclata en morceaux, faisant se redresser brusquement Sleipnir, le tirant enfin de son sommeil. Le cheval fixa avec terreur la gigantesque silhouette qui se tenait devant lui, enfermée dans un carcan de métal d'un blanc nacré à l'air impressionant. Voyant sa peur, Tony resta où il se trouvait, obligeant le métal à se rétracter pur lui montrer son visage et tenta, plus qu'hésitant, jetant un regard pressé derrière lui en même temps :

\- Hey mon grand... ton père et moi, on est venus te chercher.

Sleipnir n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme, néanmoins il se redressa davantage à la mention de son père et jeta un regard derrière l'homme de métal, remarquant aussitôt la présence de Loki, aux prises avec une dizaine de gardes lourdement armés, alors qu'il tentait vaillamment de les repousser en combinant sa magie et ses capacités de guerrier.

Tony avança encore, mais leva les mains en signe de paix devant lui lorsque le plus jeune recula par instinct. Prenant un air décontracté, il expliqua avec douceur :

\- Je vais juste retirer ces chaines, d'accord ? On va rentrer, il y a Fenrir et Jörmungandr qui t'attendent, ok ?

Au nom de ses deux cadets, Sleipnir le fixa avec plus d'attention, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, semblant le jauger du regard. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps d'épiloguer, et cet homme semblait être du côté de son père... ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. Hochant la tête, il laissa un Tony soulagé l'approcher et briser les chaines magiques entre ses doigts gantés de fer argenté comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple feuille, avant de l'aider à se redresser sur ses huit pattes avec une douceur dont il n'avait plus l'habitude depuis longtemps.

\- Loki, on doit partir ! s'écria le brun en aidant Sleipnir à marcher à cause de la faiblesse de ses membres, malgré sa taille bien plus imposante que la sienne.

Néanmoins, le dieu était submergé par le nombre de gardes qui ne faisait que s'aggrandir, et Tony jura, obligeant le plus jeune à rester assis dans un coin, appuyé contre un mur pendant qu'il rejoignait le jötun pour lui prêter main forte. Sans hésiter, il fit pleuvoir les coups de répulseurs de son armure, faisant voler au loin leurs ennemis, où les assomant d'un violent coup de poing, cherchant tout de même à ne pas les tuer - ils n'étaient pas venus pour ça.

\- D'autres vont continuer à arriver, on doit s'en aller au plus vite, fit la voix de Tony déformée à travers le masque qu'il avait laissé recouvrir son visage à nouveau.

\- On ne peut pas se téléporter d'ici, il va falloir se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'extérieur, l'informa Loki, l'air à bout de souffle, continuant cependant de projeter de larges boules de feu vert partout autour de lui.

\- Merde, jura Tony en serrant les dents, encaissant un coup d'épée qui laissa une longue rayure sur son armure, avant de riposter.

Cherchant un moyen de s'en aller par un chemin dérobé, ils furent soudainement stoppés en plein combat lorsque dans leur dos, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien s'écria :

\- Cela suffit !

Se figeant tout comme le reste des gardes, les deux immortels se retournèrent brusquement, faisant face à nulle autre qu'Odin. Se dernier se trouvait aux côtés de Sleipnir resté en retrait, une main possessive posée sur la croupe de ce dernier, arrachant un juron à Tony qui retira le métal de devant son visage, fusillant le vieux dieu du regard.

\- Eloignez-vous de lui ! s'écria-t-il avec hargne, le menaçant de ses répulseurs.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Il s'agit de mon petit-fils, après tout, répliqua le roi des dieux en haussant un sourcil, l'air de ne pas comrpendre la situation - Tony détestait le voir se jouer d'eux de la sorte, à agir comme s'il était le père, le grand-père parfait.

\- Conneries ! gronda-t-il, approchant d'un pas, alors que Loki était toujours paralysé, juste derrière. A ce que je sache, on enchaîne pas ses petits enfants dans une prison !

Le visage amusé d'Odin devint amer, se fendant d'une grimace alors qu'il considérait du regard l'impudent qui osait lui répondre et se croire à son niveau.

\- Vous nous avez déjà causé assez de problèmes, et je croyais avoir été clair sur le fait de vous revoir ici à nouveau, lâcha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Peut-être que ce ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez laissé Loki voir ses enfants, répliqua Tony, loin d'être intimidé - il n'oubliait pas la présence de la lance dans la poche du dieu de la malice, semblant l'appeler, prête à servir.

\- Il ne le méritait pas, tout simplement, continua Odin.

Tony pinça les lèvres, se retenant de se jeter sur lui. De nombreux gardes avaient rejoint la partie durant leur discussion, les envahissant de toutes parts, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient à présent cernés, dans l'impossibilité de s'enfuir - et le milliardaire doutait vraiment de s'en sortir avec sa verve habituelle, cette fois-ci.

Voulant ajouter quelque chose, il fut devancé par Loki qui approcha légèrement, jetant un regard empli de douceur en direction de Sleipnir avant de revenir à Odin, ses prunelles émeraudes devenues deux joyaux glacés.

\- Vous allez me rendre mon fils, à présent.

\- Sinon quoi ? le provoqua Odin.

\- Je vous tuerai, cracha Loki, l'air mortellement sérieux.

Tony voulut le menacer lui aussi, quitte à ressortir sa clé à molette qu'il avait fait passer pour une arme anti-dieux, mais fut interrompu lorsqu'un violent coup à la tête lui donna la soudainement la nausée, le faisant tomber à genou en lâchant un bruit étouffé. La seconde suivante, des gardes s'étaient emparés de lui, les mains derrière le dos, le métal de son armure bien inutile, ondulant contre son corps en tentant, en vain de se débarasser de ces soudains envahisseurs. Lorsqu'une lame fut glissée contre son cou, il arrêta de bouger, décidant qu'il vallait mieux arrêter là avant qu'il ne finisse la gorge éventrée au milieu de ce couloir d'un blanc écoeurant.

\- Disons plutôt que si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, c'est lui que nous allons tuer, le menaça à son tour Odin, désignant Tony sous le regard horrifié de Loki, qui sentit son estomac se soulever et un frisson de peur qu'il n'avait plu ressenti depuis longtemps le parcourir en voyant la situation à laquelle ils venaient d'aboutir.

Comment aurait-il pu utiliser la lance ? A la second eoù il plongerait les pointes de cette dernière dans le coeur du vieux roi fou, les gardes tueraient Tony... et il avait beau être immortel, il savait que le garde dont la main était proche du réacteur se ferait un plaisir de lui arracher pour s'assurer qu'il ne ressuscite pas comme une fleur.

Inquiet, il reporta son attention sur Odin qui avait un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, murmurant :

\- Abandonne.

Loki le fixa durant de longues secondes, comme s'il cherchait à le tester, à vérifier qu'il était prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution - malheureusement, on parlait d'Odin, et il devina rapidement que ce dernier ne reculerait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Les dents serrées, il abandonna, baissant les mains, laissant sa magie s'éteindre et les gardes se jeter sur lui, lui réservant le même sort que Tony, qui continuait quant à lui de se débattre en vain. Pour une mission de sauvetage, une chose était sûre, c'était un bel échec.

* * *

Après qu'Odin ait bien prit soin de les faire enchaîner, ils ne furent pas conduits en prison pour l'attente d'un quelconque jugement, loin de là : on les mena directement vers la salle du trône. Sleipnir fut également traîné derrière eux, un horrible collier passé autour du cou pour l'obliger à avancer, les gardes le tirant sans ménagement, ignorant ses trébuchements à cause de la faiblesse de ses membres, arrachant des grognements étouffés aux deux bruns qui avaient tenté de le sauver.

Finalement, ils furent tous les deux presque jetés au pied du trône doré, alors qu'Odin prenait tout son temps pour aller s'installer sur ce dernier, ne faisant qu'attiser la haine déjà bien présente de Tony. En le voyant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser restait la manière dont ce minable avait traité Loki étant plus jeune, sans oublier ses enfants. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça ! D'autant plus qu'ils avaient été incapables de le séparer de son armure liquide... il était loin d'être sans défense.

Sans un mot, le roi des dieux jeta devant l'ancien mortel la clé à molette qu'il avait récupérée, le fixant d'un air moqueur.

\- Un simple bout de métal, finalement. Une arme anti-dieux n'existe pas, nous avons fait des recherches sur Midgard.

Tony pinça les lèvres et lui renvoya un regard glacial. Il n'avait pas encore le trident enfoncé dans la poitrine pour parler de la sorte, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il était fatigué à présent, fatigué de devoir se justifier auprès de ce dieu qui se croyait invincible et libéré de toutes contraintes, pensant avoir le droit de jugement divin, sans remise en question. Lentement, un sourire provocateur étira ses lèvres et il murmura, comme une menace silencieuse :

\- Vous n'avez apparemment pas assez creusé vos recherches.

Odin le fixa longtemps, se demandant sûrement si l'ingénieur bluffait, et il dut parenir à la stupide conclusion que oui, car il partit dans un rire moqueur, presque méchant, et s'exclama :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes à présent immortel que vous pouvez vous considérer comme un dieu ayant tous les droits.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de me considérer comme un dieu, moi, répliqua Tony, les dents serrées.

Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le brun. Peu importe depuis combien de temps il était avec lui à présent, car son courage presque stupide et la provocation qu'il utilisait sans vergogne, même dans la pire des situations l'impressionnait toujours autant.

L'unique oeil d'Odin s'étrécit, devenant glacial à nouveau, et il se leva, approchant de Tony d'une manière qui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

\- Recule ! ordonna Loki par automatisme, cachant la peur qui lui secouait l'estomac à l'idée de le voir aussi proche de Tony ou de ses enfants.

\- Oserais-tu me donner des ordres ? s'exclama le vieux dieu d'un air incrédule, le fixant à son tour comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête.

\- Oui, répliqua le jötun, loin de se démonter. Votre dictature dure depuis bien trop longtemps à présent, et je viens récupérer ce que vous m'avez pris, vous n'avez aucun droit de m'en empêcher !

\- J'ai tous les droits de le faire.

\- Et avez-vous parlé à Thor de ces "détails" ? s'exclama alors Tony, bien décidé à le discréditer devant ses gardes. De ce que vous avez fait à son frère ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il approuve autant que vous ces choix pour le moins douteux !

D'un simple geste, Odin donna un ordre aux gardes et Tony reçut un violent coup dans les côtes, qui le plia en deux et lui coupa le souffle, le plus gros heureusement arrêté par le métal de son armure.

Secouant la tête, le dieu commença à faire les cent pas, l'air dangereux d'un félin cherchant une proie, et commenta, comme pour lui-même :

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que ces morveux difformes me posent des problèmes. il va être temps de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes.

Se tournant vers les deux bruns, sont visage se tordit d'un horrible sourire alors qu'il lâchait :

\- Des mercenaires sont déjà en route pour le chien et le reptile, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps.

Loki le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés, comme sous le choc, l'information refusant de faire son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, alors que Tony poussait un cri de fureur, poussant contre les gardes et les haînes qui le retenaient, ses prunelles flamboyant de rage.

\- Qu'allez-vous leur faire ?! Répondez ! Je vais vous tuer !

Ignorant les gardes qui tentaient de le maintenir en place avec des difficultés évidentes, il continua à lui cracher une flopée d'insultes, hurlant de toutes la force de ses poumons :

\- JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Imperturbable, Odin se contenta de le fixer, et lâcha calmement :

\- Vous n'en avez pas le pouvoir. Et de toute manière, ces animaux seront les seuls à mourir ce soir.

Reportant son oeil sur Loki qui semblait toujours aussi hébété, ne parvenant pas à croire que celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son père en arriverait à une telle extrémité, il continua :

\- Ce sont des aberrations qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour. il est temps de clore ce chapitre peu glorieux.

\- Des... des aberrations ? répéta Tony, semblant à peine y croire. Ce sont des enfants, vos petits-fils, et vous osez les appeler des abberations ?!

Il tremblait de rage à présent, la lueur de son ARK déformant davantage encore les traits grimaçants et furieux de son visage, tant et si bien qu'il en devenait terriblement intimidant - sauf pour Odin, persuadé de contrôler la situation.

\- Ce sont les gamins les plus adorables que j'ai jamais rencontrés, continua Tony, tentant de lui faire rentrer la vérité sous le crâne, à coup de clé à molette s'il le fallait. Et s'il faut que je vous tue pour qu'ils puissent avoir le droit de vivre, je jure que je le ferai.

Se tournant vers le géant des glaces qui suivait la conversation en les fixant tour à tour, le coeur serré dans sa poitrine, l'espoir ayant abandonné son regard émeraude avec une facilité effrayante, Tony lui souffla avec une douceur qu'il utilisait si peu souvent :

\- Je t'ai promis que je prendrais soin d'eux du mieux que je peux, mais je ne peux pas faire ça tout seul. J'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là, Loki.

L'asgardien le couva du regard, et peu importe combien de fois Tony le répétait, le voir se soucier de lui - d'eux - avec une telle passion lui réchauffait le coeur. Ils revenaient tous les deux de tellement loin, à se haïr cordialement et à tenter de s'entretuer, lors de leur première rencontre des années plus tôt, et voilà où ils en étaient rendus à présent... et même si dans sa vie, Loki avait connu pas mal de déceptions et d'horreurs auxquelles il ne voulait plus jamais penser, il se dit soudain que ça en avait vallut la peine, après tout. Et Odin restait le dernier obstacle pour qu'ils puissent enfin vivre en paix. L'équation n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Loki se contenta de répondre à sa tirade par un sourire - et cela sembla suffisant à Tony car la second esuivante, il forçait sur les chaînes qui le retenaient de toutes ses forces, et les répulseurs de ses mains liées dans le dos s'allumèrent brusquement malgré les menottes anti-magie inutiles sur un pouvoir aussi brut et étrange que celui que le milliardaire avait créé lui-même, faisant voler les gardes le tenant loin derrière lui. Aussitôt, d'autres se jetèrent sur lui mais il en profita pour briser les chaînes et les menottes d'une pression, avant de récupérer la clé à molette jeté à ses pieds par Odin, frappant le premier à sa portée d'un ample geste du bras, un craquement sinistre retentissant dans toute la salle du trône.

\- Depuis le début vous nous faites chier, commenta Tony, l'air véritablement furieux à présent. On va vous rendre ça au centuple.

Sans hésiter, il continua à distribuer des coups, mêlant avec facilité, et presque élégance la puissance de ses répulseurs et les coups de clé, qu'il semblait se faire un malin plaisir d'utiliser contre eux. Le métal nacré dont il était entouré reflétait la lueur des braseros, lui donnant un air de créature de fer déchaîné qui était en train de les décimer. Odin ne riait plus d'un air moqueur à présent, fixant l'ancien mortel avec autant de dégoût que d'inquiétude. Même s'il savait que la pomme d'or l'avait rendu comme eux, et qu'il ne s'en était pas soucié davantage, il avait oublié les pulsions destructrices du midgardien qui étaient inquiétantes.

Décidé à agir, il avança vers Sleipnir pendant que Tony était aux prises avec les gardes, attrapant avec brusquerie la chaîne du cheval, le soulevant de terre comme s'il le pesait rien, l'étranglant à moitié par la même occasion, tirant un cri de douleur étouffé à l'animal. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour attirer l'attention de Tony et faire rugir Loki de colère, inutile à cause des menottes anti-magie et des quelques gardes qui le tenaient encore.

\- Lâchez-le, prévint immédiatement Stark, avançant d'un pas menaçant dans sa direction.

\- Fautes encore un pas, sombre imbécile, et je l'étrangle moi-même, répliqa Odin, l'air victorieux.

Tony resta figé, incapable de savoir quoi faire, sursautant légèrement lorsqu'une voix inconnue se fraya un chemin dans sa tête, aussi facilement que celle de Loki, et lui demanda :

« Détruis la chaîne. »

Incertain, le brun fixa Sleipnir du coin de l'oeil, dont les prunelles étaient entièrement focalisées sur lui, semblant chercher à lui faire passer un message à tout prix. Priant pour ne pas se tromper, Tony reporta son attention sur Odin et la seconde suivante, un minuscule missile caché entre les plaques de métal liquide fusa vers le fer magique qui retenait le fils de Loki, ce dernier explosant brutalement les maillons de la chaîne avant que le vieux dieu ne puisse agir. Sleipnir réagit aussitôt, se dégageant de la poigne de son grand-père d'un coup de sabot avant de s'éloigner malgré son état épuisé, échouant presque aux côtés de Tony qui, rassuré, posa immédiatement une main sur son flanc, comme pour défier quiconque de tenter de le toucher encore une fois.

\- C'est fini à présent. Vous allez nous laisser partir et vivre notre vie, et c'est tout. On en a rien à faire de ce que vous faites ici à Asgard, et on a aucune envie de récupérer le trône. Laissez-nous juste nous en aller, c'est tout ce que je demande, s'exclama le brun, déterminé.

\- Ce ne sera jamais fini, s'exclama Odin avec hargne, le dévisageant de son unique oeil. Vous pensez pouvoir me défier comme cela et repartir comme si de rien n'était ?! Voilà des mois que vous pensez avoir tous les droits, cela doit cesser !

Stark secoua la tête, dépassé. Comment osait-il lui dire de telles choses, alors qu'il était lui-même un vieux fou pensant pouvoir tout faire et tout décider, même le droit de vie ou de mort de ses propres petits-enfants ?!

\- Je vous tuerai pour protéger Loki et ses enfants. Je vous assure que vous ne voulez pas qu'on en arrive là.

\- Aucun besoin d'arriver à cette extrémité, répliqua alors le dieu, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, terrifiant, qui arracha un frisson de peur à Tony bien malgré lui.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Sans un mot, le roi désigna quelque chose derrière lui et Tony se tourna, avant de sentir son sang se glacer. Loki, toujours tenu par les gardes, était à présent menacé d'une longue lame aussi dorée que le jus des pommes d'immortalité, et le brun n'avait aucun doute que s'il était tué avec une telle arme, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Et Odin lui-même qui avait dit ne pas connaître d'arme anti-dieux... quel hypocrite.

\- Relâchez-le, où je vous jure que-

Tony ne termina jamais sa phrase. A la place, la lame glissa sur la gorge offerte du dieu de la malice qui lui adressa un dernier regard désolé qui lui retourna l'estomac, avant qu'il ne soit recouvert de sang, sous le regard horrifié de son fils et de celui qui l'aimait. Il sembla à Tony que le temps venait de se figer, traître, le faisant souffrir davantage encore.

Juste sous ses yeux, les millénaires se transformaient en poussière, s'éparpillant jusqu'au plafond doré au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les dieux pouvaient saigner et mourir, et Loki n'était pas une exception. A présent il le comprenait, il n'y avait pas de rédemption pour les gens comme eux.

Et en cet instant, Tony cessa tout simplement de croire.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Nooooon ne me détestez pas pitié ! XD Je vous jure que toutes mes fanfics seront toujours des happy end, c'est tout ce que je peux dire ! xD

Je me doute que cette fin doit être horrible pour vous... je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le prochain chapitre pour dimanche prochain, mais je ne vous promets rien! :')

En tout cas, comme vous pouvez le voir ça ne peut pas être rose tout le temps, des choses horribles doivent arriver parfois... je ne peux pas dire grand chose de plus car je ne veux pas spoiler les prochains chapitres qui seront très importants (j'ai déjà certaines scènes en tête, j'ai hâte de commencer tout ça même si c'est pas pour tout de suite x))

Tant que j'y pense, puisque vous devez crever d'envie d'avoir la suite rapidement, je voulais savoir si ça vous intéressait d'avoir un pourcentage de progression du prochain chapitre sur mon profil, et une note disant pour quelle date j'aurai le temps de le finir, que vous puissiez savoir à l'avance sur quelle fic je posterai le week-end ! :) certains ont sûrement déjà remarqué ma liste de fics en cours avec le nombre de chapitre prévus, je pourrais donc ajouter ce pourcentage si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à me dire ça dans une review ! ^^

Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense finalement avoir fait le tour donc je vous dit à très vite pour la suite, et merci encore ! :)


	24. Les deux immortels

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits loups, comment ça va ? Moi génial ! La semaine dernière, je vous ai laissé sur un horrible suspense (vous avez tous voulu m'arracher la tête d'ailleurs, merci bien !XD) et donc, je me voyais mal vous faire attendre plus d'une semaine ! D'autant plus qu'avec tout cette neige, j'ai pu aller en cours lundi uniquement, et j'ai donc tranquillement eut le temps d'écrire ce chapitre entre deux randonnées et batailles de boules de neige ! XD (je n'allais pas finir dans un fossé avec ma voiture juste pour une pauvre heure de maths qui se balade dans mon emploi du temps déjà quasiment vide xD)

Dans tous les cas, la semaine dernière on a eut droit à une fin horrible, qui va (peut-être) s'arranger pour nos deux chouchous... chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à le faire plus long, donc j'ai laissé comme cela) je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

PS : Comme d'habitude, flemme de corriger le chapitre, j'ai préféré attaqué le suivant (oui, rien que ça, j'arrive même à prendre de l'avance maintenant, dis donc ! xD) donc des petites fautes doivent trainer !

* * *

 **Ch apitre 24 : Les deux immortels**

C'était incroyable, la manière dont le temps sembla se figer en cet instant. Comme si le moindre bruit, le moindre geste avait été effacé, stoppé en plein vol, et la seule chose que parvenait à fixer Tony en cet instant, c'était Loki que le garde venait de laisser tomber sur le sol de marbre de la salle du trône, comme une poupée de chiffon dont la vie s'échappait déjà vite, bien trop vite pour être même rattrapée.

Le brun n'avait plus le moindre regard pour personne, le coeur au bord des lèvres, et il n'osa même pas faire un pas en direction du dieu de la malice, de peur de devoir constater l'inévitable, de constater la vérité qui essayait de se faufiler dans son esprit, traîtresse, et qui lui donnait envie de vomir - et qu'il ne voulait, ne pouvait pas accepter.

\- Loki... souffla-t-il.

Ce fut un murmure tremblant, à peine audible qui sembla pourtant lui arracher les cordes vocales comme s'il l'avait hurlé de toute la force de ses poumons. Sans un regard, Tony abandonna Sleipnir qu'il protégeait de son corps, avançant vers la silhouette affaissée du dieu, s'effondrant devant ce dernier, ses genoux protégés du métal produisant un bruit sourd contre le marbre lorsqu'il chuta à ses côtés. Une main tremblante avança vers le visage du dieu, dépourvue du métal protecteur de son armure Extremis, lui effleurant une joue couverte de sang, son regard fixé sur celui vide de Loki.

Incroyable, comme il ne ressentait plus rien en cet instant. Comme un grand vide, froid, glacial même, qui venait de le submerger, l'entourant comme un cocon, qui n'avait pourtant rien de rassurant. Même la colère, la haine qu'il ressentait contre Odin semblait s'être étouffée l'espace de quelques instants durant laquelle il ne fit qu'observer le visage du dieu, se persuadant stupidement qu'il semblait presque endormi - presque apaisé, alors qu'il était parti dans la souffrance, et qu'il ne voulait pas penser à ça.

Alors, dans le silence pesant qui s'était pourtant installé, Tony se mit à rire.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de chaleureux, ni même de moqueur comme il en avait tant l'habitude le reste du temps, non : c'était froid, aussi froid que la peau de jötun bleu de Loki, aussi froid que les disputes qu'ils avaient eu, aussi froid que son coeur en cet instant, comme un bout de glace aussi fragile que du verre. Et ça le fit rire, de voir qu'il était devenu si vulnérable - qu'il se sentait brisé, morcelé, par l'absence d'un seul être, d'une seule personne chère à son coeur.

Et pourtant, il savait que c'était de sa faute, quelque part. Il s'était laissé avoir, avait autorisé son coeur à l'aimer, et maintenant il était parti, comme tous les autres, et si cette fois ce n'était pas volontaire, les faits étaient là, comme à chaque fois.

Il se retrouvait à nouveau tout seul.

Il contempla trop longtemps le visage de Loki, se souciant peu de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui - s'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre, les gardes n'auraient sûrement eu aucun mal à se jeter sur lui et lui arracher son réacteur ARK, mettant fin à ses jours. Néanmoins, aucun ordre ne fut donné, tout simplement parce qu'Odin observait la scène, satisfait au fond de lui de voir la page de sa vie prénommée "Loki" enfin tournée pour de bon, trouvant également que la scène qui se déroulait en cet instant sous les yeux avait des aspects pathétiques de mortel - ce qu'il restait au fond de lui, malgré la pomme d'or. Stark était loin d'être l'un des leurs.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il ne pensa pas un instant au fait que l'ingénieur l'entende...mais ce fut le cas. La voix d'Odin sembla réveiller quelque chose à l'intérieur de Tony, ses mots glissant comme des éclats de glace dans ses veines, tranchants et destructeurs, réveillant une haine qui avait pourtant disparu quelques instants plus tôt, étouffée par son propre désespoir. Mais à présent elle se ravivait, telle une flammèche brûlante sur une brindille, démarrant un feu de forêt dans son âme et son coeur, se reflétant dans ses yeux, leur donnant une lueur aussi sauvage que fantômatique, la haine à l'état brute émanant de lui.

La seconde suivante, la main de Tony avait glissé jusqu'à la poche du dieu, en tirant un minuscule trident de la taille d'un crayon. Se redressant, son armure s'arrangea davantage autour de lui, le métal semblant l'entraver tel un carcan mortel, mais c'était pourtant loin d'être le cas - et même Odin recula d'un pas face au regard enragé de l'ancien mortel, dont la lumière bleuté du réacteur ARK couvrait d'ombres lugubres son visage, le rendant plus effrayant encore. Il était l'allégorie même de la haine et la vengeance en cet instant, et personne n'aurait pu lui retirer cela.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le trident se gorge de l'énergie du réacteur, grandissant en l'espace de deux ou trois secondes, devenant aussi long qu'une lance et crépitant d'énergie brute dans la main du milliardaire qui semblait prêt à se jeter sur Odin à tout moment.

\- Que penses-tu vouloir faire ? demanda alors ce dernier, son visage reflétant un regard tout aussi agacé qu'inquiet - il n'avait pas peur de Stark, pas encore du moins, néanmoins il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une appréhension qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps.

\- Votre propre fils... marmonna finalement Tony d'un air dégoûté, rafermissant sa prise sur le trident d'un bleu électrique.

\- Ce n'était pas mon fils ! se défendit aussitôt le roi des dieux, le fixant comme s'il venait de l'insulter personnellement. Une simple adoption... une erreur, rien de plus.

\- Une erreur ? répéta le brun, comme s'il avait mal entendu. _Une erreur ?!_ La seule erreur ici, c'est vous !

Et avant même qu'Odin ne réponde à cela, Tony se jeta sur lui, sans un bruit, sans un cri, une ombre d'un blanc nacré et d'un bleu de glace, armé de son trident anti-dieux, et bien décidé à s'en servir envers et contre tout, et malgré ce qu'il avait décidé à la base.

Malgré son âge avancé, Odin réagit rapidement, levant Gungnir au-dessus de sa tête, parant le coup de trident qui allait tomber sur lui une seconde plus tôt. Les deux armes, celle doré des dieux et celle bleue tueuse de dieux s'entrechoquèrent avec un bruit semblable à un roulement de tonnerre, faisant sauter des étincelles dans tous les sens autour d'eux. Le roi semblait presque paisible, comme s'il connaissait déjà l'issue du combat - qui se finirait évidemment avec lui en vainqueur - à présent plus du tout déstabilisé par le regard de haine flamboyante que Tony posait sur lui, les dents serrées, à deux doigts de lâcher un grondement sourd semblable à une bête en chasse.

Reculant, Tony tira quelques coups de répulseurs dans sa direction, qui furent dissipés par la main du roi comme s'il s'agissait de simples mouches agaçantes. Les gardes voulurent intervenir dans le combat qui venait de débuter, et arrêter Tony mais Odin les stoppa d'un geste, leur ordonnant de reculer, bien décidé à en finir lui-même avec ce simulacre d'immortel qui n'avait eu de cesse que de lui apporter des ennuis depuis que Loki avait été le trouver sur Midgard.

Loin d'avoir peur, Tony recommença ses tirs pourtant inutiles dans le but de le distraire, cherchant à être assez près de lui pour l'embrocher sur son trident d'un seul geste rageur, tentant d'ignorer ses membres tremblant sous la colère qui le parcourait comme un poison vicieux. Odin quant à lui maniait Gungnir avec une dextérité terrifiante - des millénaires d'entrainement s'étalaient sous leurs yeux - repoussant chaque coup du brun sans le moindre effort, faisant crépiter les armes et projeter des étincelles bleues de tous les côtés, éraflant leurs peaux qui se refermaient presque aussitôt grâce à leur immortalité.

Au bout d'un moment, le roi sembla perdre patience et sa main fut aussi vive que l'éclair lorsque sa lance dorée transperça l'air, tranchant avce facilité le métal de l'armure nacrée de Tony comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaquette de peur, le métal liquide tentant en vain de se réassembler autour alors que la blessure peinait à se refermer, et que le brun retenait son grognement de douleur, bien décidé à ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Se jetant sur lui avec plus de hargne, il parvint à repousser Gungnir grâce à son trident, approchant si près qu'il put frapper le dieu d'un coup de poing d'une rare violence, faisant reculer ce dernier sous le choc, l'air à présent furieux.

Odin n'était pas un magicien, aussi se contentait-il de sa force surhumaine et de son arme - bien trop puissante pour quelqu'un d'aussi inconscient que lui - tentant de s'approcher du réacteur ARK, le regard bien trop focalisé sur la lueur bleue. Il n'était pas stupide, et savait que le mortel l'avait déjà bien avant de devenir comme eux - ce n'était pas anodin, tout comme le pouvoir qu'il sentait s'échapper de ce petit emplacement rond. C'était important, il en était certain - et il savait que cela signerait la perte de son adversaire. Néanmoins, Tony ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser s'en approcher, touta sa fureur dirigée dans chacun de ses assauts. Au bout d'un échange de coups qui lui paraissaient bien trop rapides pour être vus à l'oeil nu, il parvint finalement à toucher les côtes du dieu avec son trident, ce dernier déchargeant une quantité impressionante d'électricité sur la plaie, arrachant un cri de douleur étouffé au vieux fou, qui riposta aussitôt grâce à Gungnir, déchirant tout son avant-bras ainsi que le métal qui le recouvrait, carbonisant la peau comme un feu de forêt dévastateur, arrachant un hurlement à Tony qui recula, secoué.

Inquiet, il fixa son avant bras gauche dans un état lamentable, et la régénération qui ne voulait pas faire son travail sans qu'il ne comrpenne pourquoi. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il reposta son regard sur le visage victorieux d'Odin, qui semblait se jouer de sa blessure à la hanche, comme si ce n'était qu'une simple coupure dûe à une feuille de papier.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré... marmonna Tony entre ses dents serrées, son regard de glace le fixant avec une haine qu'il ne contenait plus depuis longtemps - depuis qu'il avait vu Loki tomber.

Les coups reprirent, plus violents mais plus ordonnés aussi, comme une danse funeste dont on parvenait déjà à deviner l'issue. Les deux armes magiques s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit de métal tordu, lançant des éclairs partout dans la salle du trône, obligeant les gardes à se mettre à couvert, tout comme Sleipnir qui traina le cadavre de son père à l'abri, fixant l'ancien mortel avec de grands yeux effarés. Les éclairs brisèrent quelques colonnes, faisant tomber de larges morceaux de pierre, et l'un d'eux alla même s'écraser sur le trône, todant le métal doré comme du vieux fil de fer. Néanmoins, plus le combat avançait et plus cela devenait inégal, alors que Tony, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre avec une telle arme, perdait ses forces ainsi que son avance, commençant à être submergé par Odin et Gungnir. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait Sleipnir, jusqu'à ce que la lame doré arrache une partie de la joue plus du tout protégée de l'ingénieur et que celui-ci parvint à répliquer en enfonçant son trident anti-dieux pile entre les côtes du vieux roi, le transperçant jusqu'à la garde, créant trois trous béants et faisant gronder l'arme de magie. Tony recula un peu, gardant pourtant les deux mains sur le trident bleu qui crépitait du pouvoir de l'ARK, et un sourire presque fou se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le dieu se tordre de douleur au bout de son arme, lâchant Gungnir.

\- C'est fini pour toi, lâcha le milliardaire d'un air mauvais, le regard brillant d'une lueur folle de victoire, son visage tordu en un sourire moqueur.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas fut le rire brusque qui secoua le roi, attrapant le manche du trident enfoncé entre ses côtes à deux mains, sous le regard effaré de Tony qui le fixa sans oser bouger, stupéfié alors que le dieu faisait pression sur le manche et que celui-ci se brisa d'un seul coup dans un bruit de tonnerre, l'onde de magie les projetant loin l'un de l'autre, envoyant l'ingénieur percuter une colonne, tandis qu'il étouffait un cri à cause de son dos qui venait de recevoir ce coup de plein fouet.

Cependant, il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'Odin était à nouveau sur lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Dans sa main, il tenait le reste du trident brisé, à présent gris et sans magie - il avait échoué en créant cette arme, et ce serait ce qui causerait sa perte. Le dieu jeta ce qu'il restait de l'arme sur le côté et souleva Gungnir, bien décidé à l'abattre sur Tony qui activa les répulseurs de ses bottes au dernier moment, échappant au coup alors que l'arme dorée touchait le sol, où s'était trouvée sa tête une seconde plus tôt, faisant violemment trembler les fondations du palais.

Tony savait qu'il était cerné, qu'il n'avait plus d'arme pour faire le poids contre Odin, mais il n'arrivait plus à penser de manière rationnelle ou ne serait-ce qu'envisager de prendre la fuite, pas quand sa haine ne voulait pas se taire, semblable à un animal furieux rugissant au fond de ses entrailles, cherchant à être satisfait en voyant le sang du vieux fou s'étaler sur le sol d'or d'Asgard.

Malheureusement, la lame qui transperça brutalement la poitrine du roi n'était pas de son fait, et son monstre de haine rugit de frustration, voyant sa chance de tuer Odin lui glisser entre les doigts, comme uen victoire, une vengeance volée.

Comme au ralenti, le corps du roi glissa de la lame immobile, et derrière lui, le regard sous le choc de Tony se posant sur lui, se trouvait Thor, les mains tremblantes de manière compulsive, serrées autour de l'arme qui venait de transpercer son père, et le visage étrangement ravagé par les larmes de rage qui devaient sûrement brouiller sa vision.

\- Thor ..? croassa Tony avec surprise, toussant à cause du sang ayant envahit sa bouche avec sa blessure à la joue, qui avait réussit à atteindre ses dents.

\- J'ai tout...tout vu, balbutia le blond, qui ressemblait soudain à un enfant perdu, désemparé face au geste qu'il venait lui-même de commettre.

\- Mais... tenta Stark, sa colère se calmant légèrement tant le geste du prince l'avait surpris, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui passer par la tête.

\- C'était mon petit frère, geignit Thor avec difficulté, lâchant finalement son arme, tintant d'un son clair lorsqu'elle heurta le sol doré de la salle du trône.

Le brun fixa un instant l'arme tombée au sol, reconnaissant celle qui avait été utilisée pour mettre fin aux jours de Loki, et dont le dieu de la foudre s'était servi à son tour pour commettre son parricide. Un silence religieux s'étala après cela, où les gardes ne savaient plus quoi faire, certains s'étant même eclipsés discrètement comme si de rien n'était. Sleipnir aussi fixait Thor et Tony avec attention, cherchant sûrement à savoir ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

\- C'était à moi de le tuer, cracha soudainement Tony vers le dieu de la foudre, son regard devenant glacial à nouveau alors qu'il se relevait pour faire face à Thor, envahissant l'espace personnel de ce dernier en espérant l'intimider.

Le blond, déjà perturbé recula davantage encore avant de tenter de répondre :

\- Tu n'en avais pas plus le droit que moi.

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil totalement indifférent au roi en train d'agoniser, lâchant son dernier souffle sous leurs yeux devenus hagards.

\- Vraiment ? T'es tu déjà soucié davantage de ton frère que je l'ai fait, ces derniers mois ? répliqua Tony, ne se rendant pas compte de la méchanceté de ses paroles.

Le dieu du tonnerre grimaça légèrement, le visage décomposé, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il savait que Tony avait raison et peut importe combien cela faisait mal, mais il avait toujours fermé les yeux sur la manière dont Odin traitait Loki, et à présent qu'il avait décidé d'agir, on le lui reprochait.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait, de sentir que le lien est brisé, continua le brun un ton plus bas, l'air presque malada, une main posée distraitement sur sa poitrine, non loin de son ARK.

Il releva le regard vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air perdu qui chamboula Thor plus qu'il n'aurait cru cela possible, alors qu'il ajoutait dans un souffle, les larmes coincées à la lisière de ses yeux, comme des pierres précieuses perdues :

\- C'est comme si j'étais vide, juste là. Il n'y a plus rien.

Tony ferma les yeux, refusant de les rouvrir, parce que la vérité le frappait de plein fouet, et qu'il ne pouvait lui faire face.

\- Tony... appela Thor, comme pour lui rappeler de venir par eux, de ne pas se laisser aller comme il semblait vouloir le faire.

Le brun se contenta de secouer la tête, le regard toujours caché au monde, reculant d'un pas, jusqu'à ce que le fils d'Odin ne lui attrape le bras et le tira à lui, l'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux, qui tombèrent malgré lui sur la silhouette tâchée de sang de Loki, entre les pattes de Sleipnir, à quelques mètres de là.

Il était mort. Il était mort, et une fois cette vérité révélée, ce fut en quelque sorte une déception.

C'était la fin de ce petit jeu idiot entre eux, à se tourner autour depuis des mois, et qui avait finalement réussi par se concrétiser - alors que Tony pensait pouvoir enfin accéder au bonheur en compagnie du dieu de la malice, la mort qu'il trainait partout depuis tant d'années l'avait rattrapée de plein fouet, percutant Loki pour lui arrache son dernier souffle.

Un peu plus loin, Sleipnir venait finalement de se lever, abandonnant à regret le corps de son père pour fixer Tony. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il avait vite compris l'importance qu'il avait eu pour Loki, et réciproquement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours ici ?! s'exclama-t-il, le tutoyant directement. Tu peux faire quelque chose !

\- Et je peux savoir quoi ?! Il est mort ! cracha Tony avec hargne, lui jetant un regard glacial.

\- Mais ce n'est pas trop tard pour autant ! Il y a- commença Sleipnir.

\- Hela, l'interrompit brusquement Tony, son regard s'écarquillant de stupeur. C'est elle qui gère le royaume des morts, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider à le ramener...

\- Tony... l'interrompit Thor, peiné. On ne peut pas obliger la mort à faire demi-tour de cette manière... il faut accepter les choses en face...

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! répliqua le brun presque brusquement, les poings serrés. Comme si tu ne voulais pas le ramener, toi aussi !

Se tournant de nouveau vers Sleipnir, ce dernier ainsi que Thor furent surpris de voir à quel point il semblait surexcité d'un seul coup, les prunelles brûlant d'un espoir totalement fou, basé sur des choses qui n'étaient en rien sûres de fonctionner.

\- Comment je peux aller là-bas ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua le cheval, légèrement honteux, le regard triste. Le seul qui savait, eh bien...

Son regard se dirigea vers la silhouette du dieu, et il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux autres immortels pour comprendre que Loki avait toujours été le seul à le savoir. Secouant la tête, Tony eut un regard soudainement déterminé et s'exclama :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai par moi-même.

Se tournant vers Thor, il ajouta :

\- Tu vas conserver son corps le temps qu'il faudra, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'il soit abîmé le temps que je trouve comment réparer ce problème.

Le dieu le fixa un instant, bouche bée. Loki venait de mourir, et l'ancien mortel considérait cela comme un simple problème, quelque chose de réparable aussi facilement que l'une de ses armures. se rendait-il seulement compte que l'on parlait de quelqu'un de décédé ? Thor n'en était pas si sûr, et quelque part, cela lui fit de la peine de voir l'ingénieur de cette manière, prêt à n'importe quoi plutôt que de voir la vérité en face et d'abandonner.

Mais Iron Man n'était pas du genre à abandonner pour quelque raison que ce soit, et il était sûrement persuadé, quelque part, d'avoir le pouvoir de faire reculer la mort elle-même, s'il se donnait assez pour ce faire.

\- Tony... les gardes ici m'ont vu tuer Odin, je ne pense pas qu'ils me laisseront gérer tout cela...

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'accuser du crime, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules, jetant un coup d'oeil aux fameux gardes qui n'osaient agir et suivaient le cours des évènements, comme si ce n'était rien d'important.

\- Quoi ?! Je ne peux pas faire ça enfin ! s'écria le blond, choqué.

Le milliardaire secoua la tête, l'attirant à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes et expliqua :

\- Ils voudront tous s'éviter des démarches inutiles. Imagine retrouver un nouveau roi après que tu aies tué Odin... non, ils seront bien contents de tout me mettre sur le dos et te laisser monter au pouvoir, crois-en mon expérience, je connais les Hommes, et les Asgardiens ne sont pas si différents. Dis juste que j'ai attaqué et tué Odin lorsqu'il a assassiné Loki, avant de m'enfuir, et vous n'avez pas réussi à me retrouver.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Si je fais ça, tu ne pourras plus jamais mettre les pieds ici sans être considéré comme l'ennemi numéro un.

Un rire sans joie échappa à Tony qui murmura du bout des lèvres :

\- A quoi cela me servirait-il de revenir à un endroit où Loki n'est plus ...?

Se détournant, refusant de poser les yeux sur le corps du jötun, il approcha de Sleipnir. Hésitant un instant, il pinça les lèvres et expliqua finalement :

\- Je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées ainsi, alors qu'on venait juste te libérer. Je ramènerai Loki, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Se tournant vers Thor, il ajouta :

\- Odin a dit qu'il avait envoyé des assassins à la tour pour s'occuper de Fenrir et Jör, peux-tu faire quelque chose pour ça ? ils sont forts et peuvent sûrement se défendre, mais on ne sait jamais. Emmène Sleipnir jusqu'à eux.

Le blond se contenta d'acquiescer et Tony, satisfait, lui adressa un signe de tête avant de quitter les lieux, se dirigeant vers la seule chose qui pourrait sûrement l'aider en cet instant : la bibliothèque, comme bien des mois plus tôt, lorsque Loki était... encore là.

* * *

Se plonger dans des livres à corps perdu pour ne pas penser au trou béant de sa poitrine était la meilleure option que Tony ait trouvé. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien de concluant concernant le royaume des morts, et il espérait vraiment trouver comment s'y rendre rapidement, car si Thor devait être en train de gérer la situation, ce n'était qu'une quetsion de temps avant que quelqu'un ne lui tombe dessus - et pas de sort de Loki pour passer inaperçu cette fois. Heureusement, la bibliothèque royale, déjà fréquentée par peu de monde, était déserte en cet instant, lui facilitant les choses.

Malgré tout, il ne trouvait rien et était déjà en train de perdre patience, persuadé que chaque seconde comptait.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? questionna soudainement une voix grave dans son dos, le faisant violemment sursauter et faire un bond en arrière, prêt à frapper d'un coup de répulseur, se figeant en voyant l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

\- Heimdall ?! s'exclama-t-il, le regard écarquillé de stupeur. Que... vous ne devriez pas être au Bifröst ?

\- J'ai demandé à notre tout nouveau roi une persmission pour venir vous voir, expliqua-t-il, imperturbable.

\- Alors, vous êtes déjà au courant... murmura Tony, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Le gardien était-il venu l'attraper pour le balancer sur Midgard ? Ou pire, le tuer ?

\- Vous oubliez, Tony Stark, que je vois tout, et ce, depuis le tout début, fit remarquer l'Asgardien en lui jetant un regard plus que significatif, un sourcil levé.

Malgré la situation qui ne semblait pas très bonne pour lui, Tony ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger rire lui échapper et il s'exclama :

\- M'espionnez-vous donc depuis des mois ?

\- Disons plutôt que je gardais un oeil prudent sur Loki, mais il semblerait que vous ayez été dans son entourage très souvent ces derniers mois...

Aussitôt, le visage de l'ingénieur sembla se rembrunir, devenant plus froid, et il pinça les lèvres avant de lâcher :

\- Vous pouvez voir où est-ce que tout cela l'a mené...

\- Ce n'était pas votre faute, fit remarquer très sérieusement le gardien. Et il n'est pas trop tard pour le récupérer.

Surpris, le brun le fixa un instant, comme s'il pouvait deviner ses intentions de cette manière, en vain, puisque l'Asgardien était un véritable mystère pour lui, il devait l'avouer. A la place, il demanda, légèrement hésitant :

\- Comptez-vous me venir en aide...?

\- C'est exact.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ? J'ai tué votre roi.

\- Ce n'était plus celui que je considérai comme roi, fit remarquer Heimdall, commençant à faire les cent pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Pas ce dieu se prenant pour plus qu'il n'était, agissant comme un tyran.

Se tournant vers Tony, il ajouta :

\- Loki a fait des erreurs dans le passé, mais tout ce qu'Odin lui a fait subir durant des siècles a été un déclencheur et finalement, Odin ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même de sa propre fin. Loki est l'une des choses les plus précieuses que Thor possède, il l'aime plus encore que son propre père, et c'est cela qui l'a perdu. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit d'intervenir dans ce genre de choses, me contentant de regarder, et je n'allais sûrement pas stopper un tel dénouement.

\- Je vois... mumura finalement le brun, le fixant d'un air incertain. Alors, vous ne ferez rien ?

\- Thor sera un bon roi, répondit Heimdall, ignorant sa dernière question. Bien plus soucieux des Asgardiens, bien plus généreux et bienfaisant.

\- Je le pense aussi, lui avoua Tony avec un petit sourire.

Malgré la situation horrible dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, le milliardaire était capable de reconnaître cela. Odin enfin mort, il ne voyait personne d'autre que son camarade Avenger pour reprendre à la perfection le flambeau - même s'il y avait à présent peu de chances qu'il revienne sur Midgard avant un moment, avec toutes ses nouvelles obligations qui allaient lui tomber dessus.

Se levant, il commença à faire les cent pas, gardant son regard fixé sur l'autre dieu avec attention, comme s'il cherchait à le décrypter, alors que c'était pourtant Heimdall qui possédait ce pouvoir.

\- Vous savez comment aller au royaume des morts ?

L'autre se contenta d'acquiescer en guise de réponse, et Tony posa brutalement ses mains sur la table où il cherchait des informations dans les livres quelques instants plus tôt, le fixant d'un regard dur. Pour Heimdall, Stark aurait presque parut intimidant, dans son armure nacrée couverte d'éraflures mais toujours aussi imposante, son regard brûlant posé sur lui. Relevant la tête, il demanda :

\- Vous voulez quoi en échange ?

\- Ce que je- répéta l'autre, légèrement surpris.

\- Vous les dieux, vous voulez toujours quelque chose en échange du moindre service, répliqua Tony, les lèvres pincées. Alors dites-le moi tout de suite, qu'on en finisse.

Heimdall sembla commencer à perdre patience face à cet ancien humain bien trop prétentieux - il avait eu l'occasion de le remarquer en observant son voyage en compagnie de Loki, mais l'avoir en face était une chose totalement différente, et encore plus agaçante, à vrai dire.

\- Je ne demande rien, je cherche juste à faire ce qui est juste, répondit-il d'un ton plat, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Tony finit par baisser le regard, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre :

\- Très bien... dans ce cas, comment je fais pour me rendre au royaumes des morts ?

\- Il existe des portes pour s'y rendre. Des portes qu'on ne peut franchir, sauf si on a déjà ôté la vie d'être humains.

Heimdall lui jeta un regard lourd de sens et le brun détourna les yeux, les poings serrés. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on en revienne à tout ça ? A ce passé qu'il trainait depuis trop d'années à présent pour prétendre essayer de les compter ?

\- Ne me fixez pas comme ça, je sais mieux que quiconque que j'ai déjà du sang sur les mains, murmura-t-il finalement, les épaules tellement lourdes qui lui semblait soudainement porter le monde.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ce dieu pour se rappeler des missiles qu'il avait fabriqué des années plus tôt, et de tous ceux qu'il avait tués, indirectement ou non. Y aurait-il seulement un jour, où tout cela serait enfin derrière lui, où on ne le lui rappelerait pas chaque jour que dieu fait ?

Refusant d'y penser davantage, il préféra aussitôt détourner le sujet et demanda :

\- Où se trouve la porte la plus proche ?

\- Il n'y en a pas sur Asgard, celle qui est donc la plus facile à atteindre pour vous serait sur Midgard, dans un pays nommé l'Afghanistan.

L'ironie de la situation arracha un rire étranglé à l'ingénieur, qui sentit la nausée lui tordre l'estomac, l'obligeant à prendre de grandes respirations pour ne pas céder à la panique la plus stupide - il y avait déjà échappé de peu à cause de la mort de... de Loki, alors ce n'était pas le moment ! Si un dieu - autre que ceux d'Asgard - existait, il devait vraiment s'évertuer à le détester et l'enfoncer plus bas que terre, apparemment.

\- Très bien... ramenez-moi sur Midgard.

* * *

Une fois renvoyé sur Terre grâce au Bïfrost - en ayant au passage esquivé habilement tous les Asgardiens à sa recherche pour avoir assassiné le roi - Tony décida d'abord de passer par la tour. Même s'il voulait ramener Loki le plus rapidement possible, il voulait tout de même savoir si Fenrir et Jör allaient bien, et si Thor avait respecté sa promesse d'envoyer des gardes en compagnie de Sleipnir pour arrêter ceux ayant reçu l'ordre de les tuer de la part d'Odin. Penser qu'il avait pu arriver quelque chose aux petits l'inquiétait et il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien - même s'il ne comptait pas leur annoncer la nouvelle pour le dieu. Après tout, pourquoi leur faire du mal en leur apprenant la mort du jötun, s'il comptait aller le chercher juste après ? Il n'était pas si cruel, contrairement à ce que le reste du monde semblait penser. Il espérait juste que Sleipnir ne le leur avait pas dit...

En arrivant donc chez lui, le Bïfrost le déposa directement sur le balcon de son gigantesque salon, là où il avait croisé le regard du dieu de la malice pour la seconde fois, des années plus tôt. Saluant Jarvis - car même si ce dernier était avec lui dans son armure, ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil qu'à la tour où il était présent dans chaque recoin, comme une présence rassurante, il se glissa aussitôt à l'intérieur, tombant sur une scène plus qu'attendrissante.

Les trois enfants étaient réunis ensembles devant la gigantesque télévision du salon, tous les trois sous leur forme animale. Fenrir était roulé en boule sur le canapé en velours gris, le museau entre les pattes, tandis que Sleipnir, couché contre son flanc, essayait sûrement de comprendre ce qui se passait sur l'écran qu'il fixait d'un air dubitatif. Jörmungandr quant à lui dormait, enroulé autour des deux autres tant bien que mal, débordant du canapé vu la longueur de son corps de serpent.

Avant que Tony eut l'occasion de dire quelque chose, le bruit qu'il fit en avançant un peu éveilla l'attention des enfants et Fenrir fut le premier à se redresser :

\- Tony ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air surexcité, bondissant hors du canapé pour venir à sa rencontre.

\- Oh là, doucement ! fit le brun en voyant l'énorme loup se jeter sur lui et lui lécher le visage sans aucune honte, parvenant à le renverser au sol malgré le poids qu'il faisait avec son armure sur le dos.

Le repoussant gentiment, le plus vieux passa une main dans son pelage noir et épais, un peu plus apaisé par sa présence. Néanmoins, à présent qu'il se trouvait avec lui, avec eux, la réalité sembla le frapper de plein fouet - Loki était absent.

Sentant sa lèvre inférieure trembler, il plongea son visage dans l'épaule de Fenrir, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces, refusant de les laisser apparaître au reste du monde. Sleipnir et Jör n'avaient pas bougé, les regardant sans oser intervenir. Même si la peine de l'ancien mortel les attristait, ils n'étaient pas très proches de lui, contrairement au louveteau, et n'osaient pas s'approcher pour essayer de le réconforter.

\- Tout va bien, souffla finalement Fen, lui donnant un coup léger de museau, cherchant à le rassurer, alors qu'il était pourtant le plus jeune. On va le ramener.

Quittant le confort du pelage du plus jeune, Tony lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, puis se tourna pour fixer Sleipnir, qui baissa les yeux et avoua :

\- Je leur ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le milliardaire se contenta d'acquiescer sans un mot, la gorge nouée. C'était prévisible après tout, et il s'était douté qu'une telle chose arriverait, néanmoins, il restait tracassé par un certain détail :

\- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas plus... touchés ?

\- Sleipnir nous a dit que tu cherchais le moyen d'aller voir notre petite soeur Hela et lui demander de ramener papa, expliqua Jör en approchant finalement, l'effleurant avec hésitation, peu certain de comment agir. Tout n'est pas encore perdu, et si tu es ici, c'est que tu sais déjà quoi faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu surpris par leur confiance aveugle en lui, Tony acquiesça légèrement, souriant un peu faiblement, attendri.

\- Je vais ramener Loki à la maison, leur assura-t-il, la main perdue dans le pelage du loup. Et il n'y a rien qui pourra m'en empêcher.

\- On vient avec toi, fit ce dernier, l'air tout aussi déterminé que lui.

Reculant encore, Stark lui jeta un regard étonné, puis secoua la tête.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Pourquoi ?! s'écria aussitôt Fenrir, l'air frustré.

\- Votre père ne voudrait pas que je mettre votre vie en danger de cette manière, c'est non, et il n'y a aucun retour possible.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous le refuser, intervint alors Jör. Je peux comprendre lorsqu'il était seulement question d'aller récupérer Sleipnir, mais cette fois-ci, on parle de sauver la vie de notre père. On l'aime tout autant que toi, tu n'as pas le droit de nous refuser notre aide.

Le brun soupira lourdement, baissant la tête. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en danger, terrifié à l'idée qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà perdu leur père, qu'arriverait-il si en plus, l'un d'entre eux mourrait par sa faute ?! Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace, se faire face chaque matin, pas en sachant qu'il avait ruiné une énième vie, celle de trop, celle des enfants de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Tony ne voulait même pas y penser et pourtant, il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le droit de leur refuser une telle requête, que c'était égoïste, dans un sens.

Passant une main lasse sur son visage, il soupira lourdement, et finit par s'exclamer, la fatigue bien visible sur ses traits :

\- Très bien, je ne pourrais pas vous en empêcher, même si je le voulais vraiment... Reprenez forme humaine, on a un jet privé à prendre dans une heure.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur : 

Eh voilà mes petits dragons ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il y a une faible lueur au bout du tunnel pour Tony... espérons qu'il ne se trompe pas et que ce qu'il a décidé de faire marchera... :)

Pour ce qui est du combat contre Odin, je dois avouer que je n'en avais pas écrit depuis un moment, j'étais un peu rouillée, j'espère que ça ira tout de même ! Je ne voulais pas m'attarder là-dessus car ce n'est pas le plus important, et c'est ce qui va arriver dans le prochain chapitre qui va vous retourner xD (J'ai très hâte de le continuer d'ailleurs, j'espère vraiment pouvoir vous l'écrire pour dimanche prochain mais je ne promets rien, j'ai Black Panther à aller voir avec mon meilleur ami, ainsi qu'un autre film avec une autre amie (non ce sera pas Cinquante nuances, plutôt mourir, eurk XD), donc pas trop le temps d'écrire... donc on verra bien si j'ai le temps !)

Je vous réserve encore quelques petits trucs pour la suite, même si j'ai honnêtement un peu peur que l'histoire commence à s'essouffler un peu... donc quand j'aurai écrit tout ce que je veux (jusqu'au chapitre 30 environ) on verra si d'autres choses me viennent en tête, ou si l'histoire se finira (mais pas de panique, la prochaine est déjà prévue depuis longtemps, et déjà commencée, donc vous allez me voir encore un moment écrire sur ces deux zigotos xD)

En tout cas, comme d'habitude merci beaucoup pour votre adorable soutien, on se dit à très vite pour la suite ! (que je meurs d'envie d'écrire oh là là xD)


	25. Le royaume des morts

Commentaire d'auteur :

Coucou mes petits loups, comment ça va cette semaine ? :D L'attente est enfin terminée et le chapitre est enfin là, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :)

Je l'avais déjà terminé lundi soir à vrai dire, car c'était un chapitre très important, et qui me touchait énormément à écrire, que je brûlais donc de faire ! :D Il me tient à coeur donc j'espère que vous allez aimer ! ^^

Autre chose, à présent c'est sûr et certain, la fanfic devrait s'arrêter sur 29 ou 30 chapitres (même si je préfèrerai 30 pour le nombre rond, on verra comment ça va se mettre en place ! :)) Car je pense qu'après la dernière chose que je veux faire, on aura honnêtement fait le tour. J'ai peur qu'à force le récit commence à s'essouffler, et je préfère arrêter cette histoire au sommet de sa gloire plutôt que de la continuer bêtement et voir la qualité devenir médiocre et les évènements se répéter (comme ces séries fleuves du genre de Supernatural qui reviennent aux sources par manque d'idées, je ne veux pas que ça arrive ici, on va donc éviter si possible x))

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, évidemment que je continuerai à écrire sur eux et pleins d'autres, je ne m'en vais nulle part ! XD

Quoiqu'il en soit, la semaine dernière, Tony et les enfants avaient décidé de se rendre au portail pour aller dans le royaume des morts et demander à Hela de ramener Loki. Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire, en espérant vraiment que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! :)

PS : Tant que j'y pense, lorsque certains discutent avec moi ou laissent une review, vous me vouvoyez x) Pitié je vais seulement sur mes 20 ans et je sais de source sûre (oui, je stalke certains de vous :p) que certains de mes lecteurs sont même plus vieux, je ne suis pas si vieille, tutoyez moi ! XD)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Le royaume des morts**

Heimdall avait donné à Tony quelques informations supplémentaires, lui apprenant ainsi que cette fameuse "porte" se trouvait dans un temple d'une ville afghane du nom de Hérat - au moins n'aurait-il pas à chercher en plein milieu du désert brûlant qui lui rappelerait davantage encore de mauvais souvenirs.

Avec le jet privé, le chemin n'avait pas été trop long, quoique les trois enfants aient été plutôt agités, peu habitués à prendre l'avion, et encore moins à rester des heures durant sans rien faire. Tony avait dû les surveiller, remarquant en même temps à quel point ils ressemblaient à Loki, par certains côtés. Fenrir était le plus flagrant d'entre eux, avec ses cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de son père, et les mêmes prunelles émeraude. Comme il l'avait déjà vu, Jör avaient les cheveux aussi clairs que les écailles du cou de sa forme de serpent géant, son regard d'un orange acide bien trop déstabilisant pour qu'il le fixe vraiment. Il était plus grand que les deux autres, dépassant Fen de presque une tête, mais cela ne semblait déranger aucun d'entre eux.

Sleipnir était le seul dont Tony n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la forme auparavant, et il avait été assez surpris devant la longueur des cheveux bruns, et du regard d'un vert d'eau presque cristallin du cheval à huit pattes, qui semblait non loin de l'âge adulte sous une telle forme, devenu bien silencieux depuis leur départ. Le milliardaire pouvait comprendre ce mutisme - après tout, même s'ils croyaient tous les trois en lui pour ramener Loki, le plus vieux des trois avait tout de même vu son père être assassiné sous ses yeux, et ce n'était pas rien, loin de là.

\- Savez-vous à quoi ressemble le royaume des morts ? leur demanda soudain Tony après plus d'une heure de silence, les lèvres pincées - parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la réponse.

Aucun des enfants ne répondit, l'obligeant à se tourner vers eux, et finalement ce fut Fenrir qui secoua la tête en signe de négation, ajoutant :

\- Jamais. On a été emprisonnés avant d'avoir eu l'occasion d'y aller voir Hela...et de toute manière, c'est quasiment impossible d'y aller, paraît-il. C'est déjà un miracle que papa ait trouvé le moyen de s'y rendre sans mourir... sûrement qu'Hela lui avait dit, pour qu'ils puissent se voir...

\- Je suppose que c'est ça, confirma Sleipnir avant d'ajouter : On dit que c'est un lieu où on doit faire face à tout ce qui nous a hanté de notre vivant... qu'on doit réussir à s'en défaire pour avoir l'occasion de voir Hela et lui parler...

Déglutissant avec difficulté à ces mots, Tony tenta un faible trait d'humour, peur rassuré :

\- Elle fera peut-être une exception pour nous, non ?

Secouant la tête, Sleipnir répondit avec un air véritablement désolé :

\- Pour nous, sûrement. Elle nous connaît depuis longtemps à présent, même si on ne s'est jamais vus... mais toi... tu ne seras qu'un intrus dans son royaume, rien de plus... et je ne pense pas que Loki ait l'occasion de la prévenir, après tout, il ne s'attendra sûrement pas à ce que l'on parvienne au royaume des morts sans son aide.

\- Tout ça pour dire, que tu devras être prêt à n'importe quelle éventualité lorsqu'on sera de l'autre côté, les coupa Jör. En espérant pouvoir revenir tous entiers.

Soupirant, Tony passa une main sur son visage. Tout cela ne le rassurait pas, mais il ne ferait pas demi-tour pour autant, car il savait que c'était le seul moyen de ramener celui qu'il aimait - alors il n'hésiterait pas.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils étaient finalement arrivés sans encombre à Hérat, ville d'Afghanistan heureusement à peu près épargnée par la guerre qui faisait rage dans la plus grande partie de ce pays, et Tony n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revenir sur le sol afghan un jour après ce qu'il s'était passé voilà des années plus tôt à présent, et il souhaitait seulement trouver le portail au plus vite et quitter les lieux, sans chercher davantage. Il savait bien qu'aucun terroriste allait se jeter soudainement sur lui pour le torturer par la noyade et tout un tas de procédés dont il ne souhaitait en aucun cas se souvenir, mais il restait extrêmement nerveux, allant jusqu'à vouloir se rendre au royaume des morts au plus vite, alors que cela semblait être tout sauf un endroit engageant. Habillés dans des tenues traditionnelles du coin, lui et les enfants progressaient en silence dans la gigantesque ville, bien décidés à ne pas se faire remarquer alors qu'ils se rendaient jusqu'au temple dont avait parlé Heimdall.

Même avec l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, Tony parvint tout de même à remarquer à quel point cette ville était belle : les maisons, basses et faites généralement de pierres brunes, s'entassaient et s'alignaient dans un ordre chaotique, et les rues pavées serpentaient dans chaque recoin disponible. Il y avait plus de verdure qu'il n'aurait pensé pour un endroit aussi sec et en permanence sous un soleil brûlant, et l'endroit était bondé de monde, les gaz des voitures ainsi que la promiscuité, couplé à la chaleur, rendant les lieux parfois difficilement respirables. Il y avait bon nombre de commerces entassés le long des rues, proposant tout un tas de frippes ou d'objets inutiles dans le but d'attirer quelques visiteurs crédules, mais ils continuèrent leur chemin sans s'en préoccuper, avançant ne direction de la mosquée.

\- Je crois qu'on y est... mais ça m'étonnerai que des étrangers aient le droit d'entrer comme ça... fit remarquer Sleipnir en fixant les lieux.

La bâtisse gigantesque s'élevait au fond d'une large place pavée de carreaux aux motifs orientaux, dans des tons d'un bleu magnifique. Deux tours s'élevaient de chaque côté en direction du ciel d'un bleu aveuglant, narguant les oiseaux et les rares nuages qui faisaient l'affront de faire une apparition. Tout était dans des tons d'ocre, de jaune et bleu, le soleil tapant rendant le tout difficile à supporter.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de rentrer, Heimdall m'a dit que le portail se trouvait sur la place, fit Tony en embrassant cette dernière du regard.

\- Mais... elle est totalement vide, constata Fenrir en avançant un peu, regardant partout autour de lui comme si une gigantesque porte allait soudainement apparaître devant ses yeux, comme par miracle.

\- Il a parlé du sol... je n'en sais pas plus, continua le milliardaire en haussant une épaule.

Il était légèrement inquiet concernant la suite des évènements - comment allaient-ils trouver l'entrée ? C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, avec la surface gigantesque qu'était la place devant la mosquée !

\- Cela pourrait être un motif sur le carrelage de la place, commenta soudainement Jör.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, lui jetant un regard plus que surpris. Gêné, il haussa les épaules et expliqua :

\- Là où j'étais enfermé sous la mer, il y avait bon nombre de salles secrètes, et l'une d'elles s'ouvrait lorsqu'on appuyait sur un motif particulier.

\- C'est... actuellement une bonne idée, constata Tony, surpris. Bien joué, Jör !

Le garçon se contenta de lui rendre un sourire timide qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment l'occasion de discuter, restant distants, et l'ingénieur était heureux de les voir tous les quatre soudés dans toute cette histoire, dans un même but commun qui leur tenait à coeur plus que tout au monde.

\- Alors on doit chercher un truc qui ne fait pas oriental dans toutes ces arabesques sur le sol... c'est parti, je suppose !

* * *

Après plus de deux heures à évoluer sous le soleil brûlant, le premier à trouver quelque chose fut Sleipnir, qui les appela à grands renforts de cris - sous les regards surpris des visiteurs qui ne comprenaient pas ce que cet homme et ces trois enfants faisaient depuis maintenant deux heures.

Une fois Tony, Fen et Jör arrivés, le plus vieux des enfants leur désigna une marque sur le sol, qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle était petite, coincée entre deux arabesques, ne faisant pas plus de dix centimètres de haut. La marque bleue représentait un crâne ouvert en deux, d'où s'échappait une sorte de fumerolle d'un blanc légèrement bleuté, qui devait sûrement représenter quelque chose comme l'âme.

\- C'est sûrement ça, confirma Tony, ravi, s'accroupissant pour la fixer de plus près.

L'effleurant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ne se passait rien de notable.

\- Elle ne s'actionne sûrement pas juste au toucher, commenta Jörmungandr à son tour. Sinon, n'importe qui la touchant ou marchant dessus se retrouverait au royaume des morts.

\- C'est pas faux... constata l'Iron man .

Se penchant davantage, il remarqua alors, en minuscule, une écriture serrée, coincée dans la machoîre du crâne, à peine lisible car effacée par les siècles passés, mais c'était bel et bien là.

\- « _Sanguinem homicida_ » lut-il à voix haute, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est du latin, non ?

\- « Sang de meurtrier », traduisit aussitôt Fenrir, le nez plissé.

Tony fixa l'inscription d'un regard vide, se demandant si l'univers continuait de se moquer de lui d'une telle manière. Ces deux mots en latin n'étaient qu'un douloureux rappel à l'ordre de qui il était vraiment, de qui il avait été par le passé, quelque chose auquel il avait du mal à faire face, et pourtant...il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Que ce soit indirectement ou pas, il était un meurtrier - ses armes et ses missiles avaient fait le travail pour lui, et s'il n'avait pas plongé directement les mains dans le sang, c'était tout comme.

Sans un mot, le coeur serré, ordonnant à l'élément liquide de devenir rigide, il attrapa un bout de métal de son armure dans sa valise et se coupa le doigt, sous le regard pesant des trois enfants qu'il sentait le fixer, poser sa main perlant de quelques gouttes de sang sur le crâne.

Aussitôt, ce dernier sembla s'illuminer brusquement, les aveuglant complètement, les obligeant à détourner les yeux avant de sentir leur estomac se retourner, et la seconde suivante, c'était le noir complet.

* * *

Lorsque Tony commença à reprendre conscience, il remarqua immédiatement son mal à la tête, dû au fait qu'il s'était apparemment cogné en tombant. Grognant légèrement, il finit par ouvrir les yeux, tombant sur un ciel d'un gris terne, aux nuages d'un noir d'encre juste au-dessus de lui. Se redressant avec lenteur, il remarqua aussitôt qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit totalement désolé, une large plaine d'un gris aussi insipide que le ciel s'étalant à perte de vue. Les seuls éléments du paysage constituaient en quelques arbres tristes et rabougris, aux branches noires et sèches, morts depuis ce qui semblait être un bon demi-million d'années.

Une fois debout, il remarqua aussitôt l'absence de sa mallette concernant son armure, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, loin de là. Regardant tout autour de lui, il ne remarqua rien capable de lui indiquer la route à suivre, et décida finalement de marcher droit devant lui, attendant de voir s'il allait tomber sur quelque chose.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la marque, du sang qu'il avait déposé sur cette dernière - d'ailleurs, la coupure de son doigt avait mystérieusement disparu sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi - mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler précisément pour quelle raison il se trouvait là en cet instant.

\- C'était important, j'en suis sûr... murmura-t-il pour lui-même, fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se souvenir ? Il sentait pourtant que c'était là, tout proche, presque à sa portée mais tout de même inaccessible.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il remarqua que le sol gris devenait plus coloré, et il distingua ce qui ressemblait à une ville, au loin. Pressant le pas, il finit par courir jusqu'à arriver aux premiers bâtiments, attendant un instant pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre un pas plus tranquille, observant les lieux qui étaient déserts. Néanmoins, finissant par remarquer des éclats de voix, il avança jusqu'à trouver deux personnes, et se figea soudainement, le coeur tombant au fond de sa poitrine.

Assis en terrasse, à un petit café qui devait se situer à la fin des années quatre-vingt, se trouvaient Howard et Maria Stark. Tous les deux avaient déjà quelques décennies au compteur, et ils avaient la même apparence que peu de temps avant leur mort, à quelques années près, tout au plus. Ils étaient installés devant des cafés entamés, semblant en pleine discussion. Howard paraissait frustré, en colère même, et sa femme n'était pas dans un meilleur état, semblant chercher à s'interposer sans réel succès. Avançant davantage, le pas plus tremblant, Tony s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son père s'exclamer :

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Maria ! Jamais il ne prendra ses responsabilités, si cela continue ! Il se comporte comme un enfant gâté !

Se figeant, il fixa la silhouette de son paternel, la gorge nouée, n'osant pas se montrer, alors que sa mère répliquait, le défendant comme elle l'avait toujours fait :

\- N'est-ce donc pas ce qu'il est, au final ? Tu sais que c'est toi qui l'a rendu ainsi, Howard, à montrer notre argent pour écraser les gens.

Baissant les yeux, elle touilla son café d'un geste distrait avant d'ajouter :

\- De plus, il peut-être parfois bien plus mature que tu ne le crois. Tu ne prends juste pas le temps de le voir, voilà tout.

Secouant la tête, refusant de l'écouter, Howard fit remarquer, la voix toujours aussi froide qui arracha un frisson d'horreur à son fils à quelques mètres de là :

\- Il ne grandira jamais. J'avais placé tant d'espoirs en lui... c'est... ce n'est pas assez. Il ne fait pas assez. _Il ne fera jamais assez._

Ecarquillant les yeux, Tony recula à pas lents, refusant d'aller jusqu'à eux alors que les paroles de son père résonnaient jusque dans ses os, s'imprimant au fer, lui donnant la nausée. Il le savait déjà, que son père ne l'avait jamais considéré comme autre chose qu'un dérangement dans sa vie parfaite, mais l'entendre le dire était complètement différent - terrifiant, même. Sentant ses membres commençant à trembler, il se détourna de la scène grotesque que ses parents formaient, dans ce café désert passant du David Bowie sur un vieux tourne disque crachottant dans cette ville vide de monde, et se mit à courir, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre eux et lui.

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes pour trouver un autre groupe de personnes, reconnaissant presque aussitôt la chevelure d'un roux pâle de Pepper. Se figeant brusquement, il avança vers elle et reconnut également Rhodes. Tous les deux étaient installés sur un banc, dans un parc à la pelouse d'un vert si terne qu'elle paraissait grise, semblant perdus, discutant à voix basse. Même si un mauvais pressentiment lui rongeait la poitrine, Tony avança jusqu'à être à portée de voix, écoutant la jeune femme qu'il avait aimée, il y a des années de cela, parler de lui.

\- Il se met toujours en danger, n'en fais qu'à sa tête... ne m'écoute jamais, ne veut pas changer... je n'en peux plus.

Rhodes lui jeta un regard désolé, sans oser répondre. Tony était son ami, et il était ainsi, sans qu'il n'y ait grand-chose à y faire.

\- Je l'aime, fit la jeune femme après un autre silence. Mais pas assez pour supporter sa folie.

Un rire amer secoua Tony à ces mots, mais il sembla qu'aucun d'eux ne l'entendit, alors qu'il se détournait déjà. Tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la part d'Howard et Pepper semblait lui coller à la peau comme une deuxième couche visqueuse dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Il aurait pu se remettre à courir, mais c'est comme si toute vie l'avait quitté et il avança, trainant des pieds, impuissant, dans ce simulacre de souvenir qui n'avait aucun sens, sans parvenir à se rappeler de ce qu'il faisait ici.

Marchant à travers cette étrange ville aux couleurs fades, il croisa bon nombre de gens qu'il connaissait. Certains parlaient de lui, d'autres étaient silencieux. Il se rendit auprès de ces derniers, comme Natasha, ou encore Thor, qui lui semblaient plus agréables, moins agressifs envers lui, mais ses paroles tombaient dans le vide, comme si aucun d'eux ne le voyait. Pris d'une angoisse soudaine, il secoua la main devant les yeux de l'espionne rousse, qui ne remarqua rien. Pris de panique, il recula d'un pas, et s'exclama, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

\- Hey ! Natasha ! Je suis là !

La rousse l'ignora, ou plutôt, elle ne le vit même pas, et cela lui contracta le coeur. Pourquoi était-il invisible ?! Pourquoi personne ne le voyait ?!

 _Pourquoi personne ne faisait attention à lui ?_

Sentant le début d'une crise de panique, il s'éloigna aussitôt, se remettant à courir comme s'il avait le feu à ses trousses, et il lui sembla qu'une éternité passa vant de remarquer Steve qui tournait à l'angle d'une ruelle. Hésitant un instant, de peur de l'entendre lui aussi cracher tout ce qu'il pensait à son sujet, il finit tout de même par craquer et accélérer jusqu'à lui emboîter le pas.

\- Steve ! appela-t-il sans réfléchir, cherchant à l'arrêter.

A sa plus grande surprise, le blond stoppa sa marche et se retourna, le fixant arriver jusqu'à lui avec un regard neutre, qui n'avait rien de menaçant ou méchant de prime abord.

\- Stark, fit-il néanmoins remarquer d'un ton froid.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Tony l'observa un instant sans un mot, mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi, avant de demander :

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Steve, haussant les sourcil d'un air incrédule, comme s'il était choqué que le brun ne sache rien. Tu le sais très bien, pourtant. Que tout est de ta faute.

\- Que...quoi...? murmura le milliardaire, incertain.

\- Le fils d'Howard Stark, commenta le blond, secouant la tête avec dérision. Lorsque je me suis réveillé après soixante-dix ans dans la glace, et qu'on m'a annoncé qu'un ami de mon passé avait eu un fils, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être un minuscule petit quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher... et regarde-toi.

Ces derniers mots heurtèrent Tony de plein fouet, qui sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même, le visage tordu d'une grimace de peur qui lui était peu habituelle.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? demanda-t-il finalement, la voix faible, bien loin de son arrogance habituelle. Pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?

Steve ignora ses questions, le fixant d'un air de dégoût qui lui donna envie de pleurer, même si son regard resta fermement sec, juste rouge, comme au bord du précipice, alors que le soldat continuait, imperturbable, presque cruel :

\- Regarde-toi. Imagine ma réaction lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois à Stuttgart.

Le regardant de haut en bas, il finit par lâcher du bout des lèvres, comme un venin trop longtemps contenu au fond de son coeur :

\- Une véritable déception.

Tony recula d'un pas comme si Steve l'avait frappé, sentant ses joues se colorer de honte et ses jambes faiblir stupidement.

\- Ne... ne me parle pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec moins de force qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, peu sûr lui-même de ses propres mots.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme toi ?

Tony se remit à trembler, son coeur écrasé au fond de lui, le faisant presque suffoquer de douleur, le regard trouble. Est-ce qu'il pleurait, finalement ? Avait-il été incapable de tenir le masque face aux paroles si cruelles de Steve ? Il semblerait.

Et tout cela parce que Steve avait raison. Qui aimerait quelqu'un com-

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet, tant et si bien que le regard dégoûté du soldat passa au second plan, et que le sien s'écarquilla davantage encore. C'était ça, ce dont il cherchait à se souvenir avec tant de force depuis le début. Il avait trouvé.

\- Quelqu'un m'aime, fit-il après un instant d'hésitation, relevant la tête avec défi, dévisageant Captain America.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama son interlocuteur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, qu'il était loin d'arborer en temps normal, le rendant irréel, presque factice. Qui pourrait être assez fou-

\- Loki, le coupa brusquement Tony - et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, un doux sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, chassant tous les sentiments négatifs qui s'étaient accumulés en lui depuis le début.

Tout sembla lui revenir soudainement, comme une explosion au fin fond de son esprit et il sourit plus largement, ajoutant :

\- J'essayais d'aller au royaume des morts. Je dois le sauver, le récupérer avant qu'il ne passe de l'autre côté pour de bon. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, mais... tu n'es pas Steve. Rien de tout ceci n'est réel. Je dois voir Hela, et rien d'autre.

Steve le fixa un instant, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il rit, s'exclamant, d'une voix devenue indubitablement plus féminine, plus enfantine également :

\- Bien joué, Tony Stark ! J'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous perdre en chemin !

Et avant qu'il ait eut le temps de répondre, le décor s'effaçait à nouveau, alors qu'un rideau noir tombait à nouveau devant ses yeux.

* * *

\- Tony ? Tony, est-ce que ça va ?!

Grognant, le brun repoussa la main qui lui secouait violemment l'épaule et se redressa tant bien que mal sur le sol, ouvrant les yeux comme la dernière fois, commençant à saturer de tomber dans les pommes sans raison apparente. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur le regard inquiet de Fenrir, sans compter Jör et Sleipnir qui se tenaient derrière lui. Le louveteau poussa d'ailleurs un soupir soulagé, se jetant dans ses bras avec un grand sourire avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tu nous as fait peur ! On est arrivés dès que tu as touché la marque, mais tu étais couché au sol et impossible à réveiller !

Se frottant l'arrière du crâne, là où sa tête avait heurté le sol en tombant, il lui sourit faiblement et s'exclama :

\- Comme Sleipnir et Jör l'avaient deviné, j'ai dû... passer ce qui ressemblait à une épreuve, pour arriver ici.

\- Et... ça a été difficile ? s'inquiéta le louveteau, le fixant.

\- Plus qu'on ne l'imagine, murmura l'ingénieur en pensant au regard dégoûté de Steve sur lui, et les paroles de tout ceux qu'il pensait être aimé.

Se levant pour de bon, Tony regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était tout aussi désertique et gris que dans son souvenir, et la seule chose qui changeait, était le gigantesque château au pied duquel ils se trouvaient tous les quatre.

\- Wow... je suppose qu'il faut entrer... fit-il avant de se diriger vers les grandes portes, décidé.

Lui emboîtant le pas, les trois enfants s'occupèrent de surveiller leurs arrières, mais la gigantesque bâtisse s'avérait totalement vide, et aucune présence ne venait troubler les lieux, mis à part quelques formes blanches flottant dans l'air à leur hauteur, rendant les lieux plus lugubres encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? souffla Fenrir, intrigué, n'osant pas s'approcher pour toucher.

\- Vous croyez que ce sont des âmes ? continua Sleipnir.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'en savoir davantage, et continua sa route à travers le château. Tout était fait de pierre froide, sombre, semblable à un tombeau où ils allaient finir leurs jours. Malgré tout, le chemin semblait facile à suivre, et il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver dans la salle principale, où se trouvait Hela, désespérément seule, assise sur un petit fauteuil de velours noir brodé d'or à l'air terriblement confortable.

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune que Sleipnir, Tony fut surpris par son air enfantin auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout - il n'avait après tout rien trouvé au sujet de la fille de Loki durant ses lectures, des mois plus tôt. Elle avait l'air d'avoir huit ans, tout au plus - même si le milliardaire savait qu'elle devait avoir plusieurs siècles au compteur, tout comme ses frères - son visage poupin était encadré de boucles d'un noir d'encre comme une nuit sans lune, tout comme ses yeux entièrement noirs, sans le moindre éclat de blanc ou même de couleur. Elle portait une magnifique robe à plusieurs volants d'un doré digne de l'abondance exubérante d'Asgard. Elle aurait finalement pu passer pour une enfant ordinaire, si son bras droit et sa jambe gauche n'avaient pas été de simples squelettes d'un banc laiteux, lui donnant un aspect morbide n'entachant en rien sa beauté enfantine.

Avançant avec davantage d'attention sous son regard noir, il se figea finalement à quelques mètres de là, remarquant les trois autres rester en retrait, et leva la tête.

\- Tony Stark, le salua-t-elle après un moment de silence, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Tu as fleurté si souvent avec la mort que je pensais te voir en ce royaume bien plus tôt, et sûrement pas encore en vie.

La blague arracha un sourire contrit à Tony. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait remarquer sa presque obsession à survivre - c'était terriblement ironique, quand il pensait au nombre de fois où il avait voulu en finir par le passé.

Dans tous les cas, c'était déstabilisant d'entendre une enfant à l'air si jeune parler avec une voix si mature et adulte qui ne correspondait pas à son physique.

\- Pourquoi une telle épreuve ? Je ne comprends pas, fit Tony après un instant de silence, l'air toujours déstabilisé face aux horreurs auxquelles il avait dû faire face pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Hela sourit avec douceur, faisant apparaître une focette au coin de ses joues, et expliqua :

\- Tu as dû affronter tes pires peurs, Tony Stark, rien de plus. C'est l'un des nombreux prix à payer pour entrer dans un tel lieu.

Tentant de faire abstraction du "nombreux prix à payer" il préféra froncer les sourcils, réfléchissant avec attention sans comprendre. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir ce que tout cela signifiait, elle lui jeta un regard désolé, presque empli de pitié qui le fit frissonner avant de dire :

\- La peur de ne pas être assez, d'être inutile. D'être invisible à ceux qui te sont chers. D'être une déception pour eux.

Elle le fixa, et malgré son visage d'enfant, elle paraissait plus adulte que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, en ajoutant avec gentillesse, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas le brusquer :

\- Tu as dû affronter ce que tu as toujours redouté : n'être rien. N'être personne, pour qui que ce soit. D'être tout seul.

Tony recula face à cette affirmation, se sentant honteux. Certains avaient peur de la mort, des araignées, ou dieu savait quoi d'autre encore, et il n'y avait que lui, pour être terrifié par la solitude, par la peur de ne pas valoir la peine pour qui que ce soit, d'être un poids mort, inutile. Il se trouvait ridicule, gêné d'entendre cela, gêné également de savoir que les trois enfants l'avaient entendu aussi bien que lui, presque inquiet de les voir lui jeter un regard de pitié.

Voyant qu'il semblait mal le vivre, Hela finit par descendre de son piédestal et approcha jusqu'à lui, ignorant son mouvement de recul pour effleurer son visage de ses doigts avec douceur en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, se grandissant le plus possible, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tony, il n'y a rien de honteux à avoir peur de la solitude, bien au contraire. Cela prouve à quel point vous aimez les gens qui se trouvent dans votre vie, à quel point vous feriez n'importe quoi pour eux. C'est une preuve d'amour très pur, et je suis honorée d'avoir vu une telle chose de mes propres yeux.

Il baissa la tête, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Hela recula prudemment, lui donnant davantage d'espace. Finalement, le brun lâcha, du bout des lèvres :

\- Vous- tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, fit-il après un instant d'hésitation - parce que malgré tout cela, elle restait la fille de Loki, et qu'il ne pouvait pas la traiter différemment de ses frères, bien silencieux derrière lui.

\- Je sais, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Est-ce possible de le ramener ?

Lui souriant gentiment, elle expliqua :

\- Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur... je n'avais pas vu papa depuis des années, car Odin faisait garder toutes les portes pour l'empêcher de venir me voir... nous avons beaucoup discuté pour rattraper le temps perdu, et il n'est donc pas encore passé par la porte pour rejoindre le Valhalla. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, cependant.

Tony acquiesça, un sourire un peu tremblant mais néanmoins soulagé au coin des lèvres.

\- Et quel sera le prix à payer ? Il y en a toujours un, et j'ai appris au cours des derniers mois qu'il s'agit toujours de choses "immatérielles", comme des années de vie par exemple, fit-il, une grimace visible sur les traits.

Cela lui rappelait son bracelet arme, dont il avait tendance à oublier l'existence, préférant tout de même son armure pour les combats, si bien que l'objet était resté sagement enroulé à son poignet depuis des semaines, néanmoins prêt à servir à la moindre occasion.

\- Pour récupérer une âme déjà arrivée ici, le prix à payer sont des souvenirs, expliqua Hela.

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à cela et ça ne l'inquiétait pas le moins du monde, s'étant attendu à quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant.

\- C'est parfait, assura-t-il, avançant vers elle avant de rajouter : Ramenez-le.

\- Tony Stark, tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu dois donner, murmura l'enfant, ses mains se crispant, provoquant des bruits de claquement d'os désagréables. Ce n'est pas comme acheter une vulgaire arme sur un marché. On parle de rattacher une âme à son corps.

\- Et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ? commença à s'agacer le brun, ignorant la main réconfortante de Fenrir posée sur son épaule.

\- Pour ramener une âme, c'est qu'on y tient énormément, et ce n'est pas un petit sacrifice. Pour ramener Loki, tu devras te séparer de tous les souvenirs de ta vie qui n'ont aucun lien avec lui, murmura-t-elle d'un air véritablement désolé.

\- Comment ça ? fit le brun en sentant son visage devenir blanc, reculant un peu, comme si la jeune déesse allait se jeter sur son cerveau pour lui arracher des souvenirs.

\- Les seuls souvenirs que tu garderas alors seront ceux passés en compagnie de Loki, et de tout ce qui se rapporte à lui. Tu pourras donc te souvenir d'Odin, Thor, les enfants qu'il a eus et que tu connais à présent, tout ce que tu as lu à son sujet... et rien d'autre. Tu lui dédis tes souvenirs, ta vie, et accepte d'y renoncer.

Un silence pesant plana après cette déclaration, et Tony sentit son coeur se serrer brusquement dans sa poitrine. Les lèvres pincées, refusant de laisser passer la moindre émotion, il se contenta de demander :

\- Je n'aurai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie avant Loki ? Des Avengers, de comment je suis devenu Iron man... de mes parents ?

\- Tu n'auras plus rien de tout ça, même tes souvenirs à son propos pourront être modifiés pour qu'ils soient possibles. Comme ceux incluant les Avengers, qui seront en partis modifiés pour ne garder que Loki, lui confirma Hela - et elle semblait presque se sentir coupable.

Tony baissa les yeux un instant, un pauvre sourire se glissant sur ses lèvres. Le choix lui brisait le coeur, pourtant il n'était pas si compliqué, finalement. Qui aurait voulu vivre dans un temps révolu, dans de vieux souvenirs au lieu de ramener celui qu'il aimait ?

\- Je suis d'accord, fit-il.

\- Non ! s'exclama brusquement Fenrir, sa main posée à présent sur son bras se crispant, tandis que le louveteau se postait devant lui. Loki n'aurait pas voulu que tu sacrifies tes souvenirs pour lui !

\- Je sais, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il ne... il ne peut pas, murmura l'ingénieur, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

\- Tony, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de retirer tant de souvenirs de ta mémoire, continua le plus jeune, paniqué. Ce n'est pas comme un petit truc sans importance comme avec cette arme à ton poignet ! C'est un trou béant, une sensation de vide que tu ne pourras jamais combler ! Tu passeras ta vie à chercher en vain ce qu'il te manque, juste là, termina Fenrir en pointant l'emplacement de son coeur.

Avec douceur, l'ingénieur repoussa sa main pour y poser la sienne. Il le fixa longtemps, avant de finalement faire remarquer :

\- Il me manque déjà quelque chose, ici, tu sais. C'est trop tard pour cela, pour se poser des questions existentielles de ce genre.

Souriant, il les dévisagea tour à tour et répondit :

\- Je le savais déjà, des mois plutôt, quelque part au fond de moi. Que tout finirait comme ça, que je donnerais le peu qu'il me reste pour lui, et je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, tout simplement. Mais je sais au fond de moi, que ce que je fais en cet instant, est juste.

Fenrir le fixa, le regard perlant de larmes. C'était la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'il croisait quelqu'un prêt à tout sacrifier à ce point pour son père qu'on avait toujours haï et traîné dans la boue, et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela, face à cet élan d'affection qu'il ressentait en pensant à Tony, et à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Tu es la personne la généreuse que j'ai jamais rencontré, avoua-t-il finalement, souriant à travers son regard rouge de larmes.

Tony eut un petit rire, gêné du compliment - il avait toujours compté ceux qu'on lui faisait sur les doigts d'une main - et l'attira à lui pour planter un baiser sur son front.

\- Merci, petit.

Se tournant vers Jör et Sleipnir, ces deux-là se contentèrent de sourire, et cela termina de le décider. Inquiet, il avança à nouveau vers Hela, et s'exclama :

\- Avant de commencer... je voudrais faire une vidéo pour les Avengers... je pense qu'ils méritent de savoir pourquoi je ne reviendrais sûrement plus jamais les voir... et laisser tout ce que j'ai créé entre de bonnes mains.

La jeune déesse acquiesça, et répondit :

\- Je me chargerai de la leur faire parvenir, sois sans crainte.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai aussi besoin d'en faire une pour Loki... il faudra lui montrer dès qu'il sera revenu, et il devra être le seul à la visionner.

\- Ce sera fait, confirma Hela.

Un nouveau silence plana quelques secondes, puis le midgardien inspira à fond, prêt à tourner ces vidéos, et à perdre quaisment l'intégralité de ses souvenirs - de son existence même.

* * *

Il était là. Son corps avait été ramené au royaume des morts, rappelé par son âme, se matérialisant brusquement - et ayant sûrement créé un mouvement de panique à Asgard pour ceux gardant le corps du prince sous surveillance.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Tony le fixa avec de grands yeux écarquillés, parce que cela semblait si simple - ça n'avait pas été si compliqué. Et il était de retour.

Loki le regardait avec de grands yeux, se demandant sûrement un instant comment il avait pu réintégrer son enveloppe charnelle, puis son visage s'illumina en reconnaissant l'ingénieur.

\- J'aurai dû me douter que tu ne pourrais pas me laisser mort, charia-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux, plaisantant même dans une telle situation.

Tony ne répondit rien, se contentant de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour l'aggripper brusquement, l'attirant dans une étreinte à couper le souffle, étouffante même, cachant son regard rougit par les larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait réussit l'exploit de flirter avec la mort pour ramener Loki, et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit réel tant cela paraissait incroyable - même avec le coprs du jötun pressé contre le sien.

Se redressant légèrement, il chercha ses lèvres dans une urgence presque désespérée, les posant violemment sur celles du dieu qu'il avait pensé un instant ne plus jamais pouvoir effleurer. Les grognements dégoûtés des quatres enfants lui arrachèrent un sourire et il s'écarta légèrement de Loki, se retenant de se coller à lui comme s'il pouvait se fondre dans sa silhouette.

\- Je suis désolée d'interrompre ces retrouvailles touchantes, mais je dois montrer quelque chose à Loki, c'est urgent, intervint alors Hela.

Un peu surpris, Tony la regarda sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait, ayant même oublié avoir enregistré deux vidéos. Hésitant, il laissa le dieu s'éloigner après un dernier effleurement du bout des doigts, restant en retrait avec Sleipnir, Jör et Fenrir tandis qu'Hela et Loki se rendaient dans une salle adjacente.

\- Contente de voir que tu ne vas pas au Valhalla avant un moment, commenta Hela avec un petit sourire.

\- Moi aussi, se contenta de répondre le dieu, l'air toujours aussi ému de la détermination de l'ingénieur à le ramener parmi eux.

\- Tony t'a enregistré une vidéo qu'il faut absolument que tu regardes, fit-elle, désignant une tablette sortie d'on ne savait où. Je te laisse voir ça.

Elle quitta alors la salle, le laissant seul avec l'objet déjà allumée sur la vidéo, prête à être lancée. Sentant son coeur se serrer sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il avança avec lenteur, s'asseyant à la table disponible dans cette petite pièce et récupéra la tablette, inspirant à fond avant de lancer la vidéo.

Le début commençait avec Tony, installé dans la même salle que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait en cet instant. Il avait le regard humide, mais les larmes refusaient de couler - comme toujours, fier jusqu'au bout - malgré tout un sourire traversait son visage ravagé.

 _« - Hey Loki... donc... tu te demandes bien ce que c'est que cette histoire de vidéo...autant que tu saches la vérité tout de suite... pour te ramener, j'ai dû payer le prix fort. Des souvenirs. »_

Sentant son sang se glacer, le dieu fixa l'écran, attendant avec appréhension la suite des évènements.

 _« - Pour être exact, j'ai abandonné tous les souvenirs où tu n'étais pas. Lorsque tu reviendras me parler après avoir regardé ça, le dernier souvenir de ma mémoire sera sûrement notre première rencontre à Stuttgart, et encore, je ne me rappellerai que de nous deux, pas des Avengers. Tout ce qui n'était pas lié à toi a été effacé, comme un disque dur formaté. Il ne reste plus que le programme Loki . exe . »_ lâcha Tony en plaisantant, la gorge néanmoins nouée, son sourire trop tordu pour être naturel.

Qu'avait-il fait ?! Pourquoi venait-il de faire une chose pareille ?! Il n'en valait pas la peine ! C'était quasiment son existence entière qu'il avait supprimée !

 _« - Je sais que ce choix que j'ai fait ne te conviendra pas, mais c'est mon choix. »_

Souriant, le Tony de la vidéo se tordit les mains, et lâcha soudainement :

 _« - Tu te rappelles lorsque tu es venu me demander de l'aide il y a plusieurs mois ? Si je t'aidais à te débarrasser de ce bracelet anti-magie, tu me devrais une faveur. Je veux l'utiliser maintenant, et la voici : "Ne cherche pas à me rendre mes souvenirs, par quelque moyen que ce soit". »_

Riant un peu, l'air néanmoins amer, le brun continua :

 _« - Oui je sais, ça ne te plait pas, tout ça. Mais je ne veux pas du moindre souvenir. Imagine ce que ça pourrait être, se souvenir juste de quelques noms, quelques visages que tu parviendrais à me rappeler, sans tout savoir en intégralité ? Ce serait une torture, ne m'inflige pas ça. Pas si tu tiens vraiment à moi. Pour une fois, pour la seule et unique fois de ma vie, je veux être laissé dans l'ignorance. Heureux sont les simples d'esprit, comme on dit. »_

Loki sentit ses mains se crisper sur la tablette et ses dents se serrer, se retenant de la briser entre ses doigts d'un geste brusque.

 _« J'ai également confié à Hela le soin d'envoyer une autre vidéo pour les Avengers. S'il te plait, lorsqu'on reprendra notre voyage, ne m'amène pas sur Midgard avant plusieurs siècles, le temps que mon existence soit oubliée. »_

Un long silence se fit après cela, durant lequel le Tony de la vidéo se leva, commençant à faire les cent pas, se mordant le pouce avant de se rasseoir à nouveau, et dire :

 _« - Laisse-moi dans l'ignorance. Et si je te pose des questions, invente-moi une vie passée, quelque chose de... banal. Je te fais confiance pour ça. »_

Loki refusait tout les mots qu'il entendait, comme si ce n'était qu'une farce, pourtant le visage mortellement sérieux de l'immortel lui affirmait que tout était vrai, et cela lui donnait la nausée.

 _« Ce ne sera pas si mal, tu sais ? Je sais que... que tu es capable de prendre soin de moi, de nous, des enfants. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurai enfin l'impression de faire partie d'une vraie famille, et c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, au final. »_

Tony se leva, comme pour aller éteindre la caméra, ou quoi que ce soit qu'il eut utilisé pour filmer, puis se figea devant l'objectif pour se pencher et qu'on puisse voir son visage. Il avait toujours cet air triste mais déterminé malgré tout, et termina finalement, dans un murmure :

 _« Et, Loki ? Je t'aime.»_

Et la vidéo s'éteignit, avant que la tablette n'émette un bruit de sifflement inquiétant et ne se mette à brûler, tombant en débris carbonisés en une poignée de secondes.

Le laissant là, les bras ballants, avec le coeur en morceaux et des larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir.

* * *

\- Natasha, tu sais de qui vient ce colis ? fit la voix de Steve dans la cuisine de la tour Avengers, alors qu'il allait prendre un verre d'eau après un footing épuisant, désignant le paquet sur la table où l'équipe mangeait tous les jours.

\- Pas du tout, c'était déjà là ce matin, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir, répondit la rousse en se jetant dans le canapé.

\- Il y a écrit "Pour les Avengers" dessus...

Fronçant les sourcils, Steve posa son verre sur la table, attrapant le paquet plat et allongé, le déballant pour en sortir une tablette. Encore plus surpris, il l'alluma - Tony lui avait montré comment faire des mois plus tôt - et tomba immédiatement sur le début d'une vidéo avec le visage de son ami. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal de bord envoyé par le milliardaire, il sourit et lança la vidéo, pressé de voir ce que vivait l'Iron man au fil de son voyage dans l'espace.

Il tomba de très haut.

\- Nat...Natasha... appela la voix pressante et cassée du blond, attirant aussitôt l'espionne, surprise par le ton de sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle, se figeant brusquement en voyant le regard perdu de Steve, et ses mains qui tremblaient sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tony ne reviendra plus, murmura-t-il finalement, sentant une unique larme franchir le barrage de son coeur, une main devant sa bouche, fixant Natasha d'un regard bouleversé qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

Et quelque part, elle se sentit tout aussi brisée que lui.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Tout d'abord, ne me détestez pas pour un tel chapitre, s'il vous plait ! XD J'avais l'idée qui trainait en tête depuis très longtemps, peu de temps après avoir écrit le troisième chapitre où Tony doit payer avec des souvenirs, et je savais que j'allais réutiliser ça un moment donné (oui, je l'ai tout à fait gardé sous le coude pendant des mois et plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres, y'a quoi ? XD). C'est pareil pour la faveur que Loki doit à Tony après l'avoir aidé à se débarrasser du bracelet anti-magie, j'ai fait exprès de vous le faire oublier pour que ça revienne comme une claque juste ici, mouahahaha x)

Rien à voir mais j'ai eu l'occasion de voir Black Panther jeudi et franchement...woaw. Je ne vais pas spoiler évidemment, comme à chaque fois que je parle des nouveaux marvel avec vous, mais tout comme Docteur Strange, il semble à peine faire partie des autres films tant il est différent et pourtant s'en est un. Un véritable hommage aux traditions et aux personnes de couleur (qui ont enfin un superbe film de super héros pour eux, c'est trop génial ! :D (je sais qu'il y en a eu d'autres comme Hancock et j'en passe, mais on est bien loin des marvel et leur notoriété. Ce film a cloué le bec a bon nombre de petits cons racistes et misogynes, ça fait du bien ! :D je suis déterminée à retourner le voir et payer ma place de ciné avec grand plaisir ! XD), un des plus beaux marvel à ce jour, courrez le voir bon sang, restez pas plantés là ! XD

Tant que j'y pense, j'ai posté hier le début d'une nouvelle fic avec Tony et... Peter Quill en couple principal ! Oui, tout à fait ! xD Allez donc jeter un oeil en passant ! ;)

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, sûrement dans une ou deux semaines puisqu'il me reste une semaine de cours très légère (quasiment vide en fait, j'ai juste un cours le lundi, trois le mardi, un le jeudi et un le vendredi xD) avant une petite semaine de vacances x) Donc je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite ! :D


	26. La quête de la mémoire

Commentaire d'auteur :

Hello mes loulous, comment allez vous ? Oui, ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté un chapitre ici, mais il faut dire que j'ai été pas mal occupée et j'avais envie de laisser un peu de côté cette fanfic pour me concentrer sur d'autres. Mais pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas une histoire x)

Quoiqu'il en soit nous voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! La dernière fois rappelez-vous, Tony a sacrifié une bonne partie de ses souvenirs pour ramener Loki. On va voir comment il va gérer cette perte de mémoire ! :) Ce chapitre est assez court comparé à tous les autres, mais ça ne servait à rien de l'allonger juste pour qu'il ait la bonne taille, donc j'ai préféré laisser comme ça.

Autre chose, certains ont remarqué que le chapitre précédent aurait pu être considéré comme la fin de la fanfic, et c'est vrai - néanmoins, il me reste une chose en particulier que je veux aborder dans cette fanfic, raison pour laquelle il reste encore trois chapitres et un épilogue après celui d'aujourd'hui. Mais je n'en dis pas plus et vous découvrirez cela bientôt ! ;)

Tant que j'y pense, en répondant à toutes les reviews à l'instant je me suis rendue compte que certaines n'étaient jamais reçues ! :/ Donc si vous ne recevez pas de réponse à votre review, c'est qu'elle a été perdue dans les méandres du site (et j'ai un peu la flemme de la réécrire après, faut avouer xD)

Tout cela mis à part, on approche de la date fatidique d'Infinity War... aucun d'entre nous n'est prêt pour cela, je le sais xD Personnellement j'ai déjà acheté les billets pour aller le voir le jour-même en Imax à Orléans (oui, si certains y vont aussi là-bas vous me croiserez peut-être sans le savoir ;))

Je pense avoir fait le tour, alors je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre je l'avoue, donc des petites fautent trainent sûrement x))

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : La quête de la mémoire**

Hela les avaient renvoyés tous ensembles à Hérat, en Afghanistan, les laissant sur la place de la mosquée, avec leurs apparences de touristes étrangers. Tony, Loki ainsi que Fenrir, Jörmungandr et Sleipnir étaient terriblement silencieux, et s'en était inquiétant, surtout de la part de l'ingénieur d'habitude si bavard. Le dieu se tourna vers lui, remarquant ses prunelles vides avec une douleur au creux du ventre, se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Tony, est-ce que ça va ? se sentit-il tout de même obligé de demander.

L'interpelé releva le visage jusqu'au sien, lui adressant un pauvre sourire vide de sens qui lui arracha un frisson d'horreur. Il savait que le brun lui avait demandé de ne pas chercher à lui rendre ses souvenirs, mais comment pouvait-il réussir à s'en empêcher en le voyant ainsi ?

\- Tout va bien ! s'exclama-t-il finalement, semblant déjà plus enjoué que quelques secondes auparavant.

Malgré tout, Loki voyait bien comme il semblait perturbé, et préféra ne rien ajouter. Perdre autant de souvenirs d'un coup, jusqu'à sa propre identité ne devait pas être quelque chose de facile, et il espérait au fond de lui que Tony n'avait pas changé à cause de ça, car il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

\- On va où maintenant ? demanda Fenrir en jetant un regard en coin inquiet à Tony.

Le géant des glaces se retint de soupirer. Evidemment, ses enfants aussi avaient remarqué l'état de l'ingénieur, et semblaient s'inquiéter tout autant que lui. Réfléchissant un instant, il sourit un peu et lâcha :

\- Je sais où on va aller.

Et sans un mot de plus, il laissa sa magie nouvellement restaurée les englober tous ensembles et les emmener à un endroit où ils pourraient être tranquille quelques temps.

* * *

Lorsque Tony reconnut l'arbre non loin du palais d'Asgard dans lequel ils avaient tous les deux séjourné au début de leur aventure, son visage sembla s'illuminer. Les quatre autres restèrent silencieux, le laissant évoluer seul dans le petit salon taillé à l'intérieur de l'arbre, effleurant la table, les chaises, chaque objet passant à sa portée lui rappelant tout un tas de souvenirs en compagnie du dieu. Et puis soudain, il se tourna vers eux, vers lui, et murmura :

\- Qui suis-je ?

Loki sentit son coeur se briser à ces mots et il retint une grimace affligée, fermant un instant les paupières pour juguler la douleur qui le parcourait d'un bout à l'autre.

\- Assied-toi, lui demanda-t-il finalement. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

Ses fils lui jetèrent un regard inquiet, mais d'un geste il les rassura - il ne raconterait pas à Tony son passé, pas au risque qu'ilr etrouve ses souvenirs, que Loki soit de nouveaux six pieds sous terre et que l'ingénieur ait tant donné pour rien.

Avec réticence, Tony s'installa à la table, à la même place que des mois plus tôt, abandonnant la valise contenant son armure toute abîmée près de lui, fixant Loki avec intérêt. Il semblait toujours aussi perdu, mais néanmoins rassuré par leur présence. Le dieu essayait de relativiser en se disant que ça aurait pu être bien pire, et que le brun aurait pu totalement péter les plombs.

\- Quel est ton dernier souvenir, Tony ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils un instant, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne semblait sûr de rien, comme lorsqu'on regarde des eaux troubles pour essayer de voir le fond d'un lac.

\- Je crois que c'était à Stuttgart... c'est très flou, je me souviens juste de toi...non, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre - en bleu, et cet objet rond...

\- il n'y avait personne d'autre, le coupa précipitamment Loki en le voyant commencer à se souvenir de Steve, de la tenue de Captain America.

Se frottant un instant les yeux, las, il soupira finalement et entreprit son mensonge, celui qu'il allait devoir garder toute sa vie comme un fardeau - mais il n'avait pas le droit de s'en plaindre, pas alors que Tony avait tout sacrifié pour le ramener parmis eux.

\- Tu es un Asgardien qui a été banni sur Terre par Odin il y a des siècles de cela. Tu vivais parmi les humains pour te fondre dans la masse, même si ton intelligence était telle que tu as fini par être connu pour tes inventions incroyables, et surtout cette armure qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant, expliqua le dieu en désignant la petite valise posée sur la table. Tu suis toujours pour l'instant ?

Le brun se contenta d'acquiescer, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il pouvait ramener ses souvenirs parmi eux avec un tel geste, en vain. Voyant qu'il avait toujours son attention, Loki continua :

\- Il y a quelques années, on s'est rencontrés à Stuttgart, effectivement.

\- Je me souviens que nous nous sommes battus, le coupa Tony, intrigué.

\- Tu te rappelles du fait que j'ai été possédé par le pouvoir du Tesseract, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony fit oui de la tête, ne comprenant toujours pas où voulait en venir le jötun mais celui-ci continua son histoire, pressé d'en finir avec toute cette histoire et ces mensonges :

\- En étant possédé, je voulais m'emparer de la Terre, et tu t'étais attaché aux Hommes, contrairement à moi, et tu as donc essayé de m'arrêter. L'un des coups que je t'ai donné a malheureusement endommagé ton Lobe temporal, et donc ta mémoire à long terme. Tu as perdu tous tes souvenirs d'avant notre rencontre. Lorsque nous nous sommes revus dans ta tour quelques années plus tard, il y a donc quelques mois, c'est là que je t'ai demandé de m'aider.

\- Demandé ? Tu m'as obligé en me collant un bracelet m'empoisonnant à la magie ! s'outra Tony, lui jetant un regard faussement vexé.

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur le visage du dieu de la malice qui répliqua :

\- C'est une manière de voir les choses.

Le milliardaire se contenta de secouer la tête, amusé, avant qu'une incohérence ne pointe son museau au fond de son esprit et qu'il demande, un sourcil haussé dans la direction du dieu :

\- Si j'ai perdu mes souvenirs d'avant, ce que je peux comprendre d'après ce que tu me racontes, pourquoi j'ai perdu aussi ce qui se trouve entre les années 2012 et 2016 ?

Loki pinça les lèvres un instant. Évidemment, ils ne s'étaient pas vu durant ces années-là, raison pour laquelle Tony n'avait aucun souvenir. Au final, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi - les Avengers avaient tellement fait souffrir Tony que c'était sûrement préférable qu'il ne se souvienne même plus de leur existence.

\- Lorsque ton cerveau a été endommagé, il a commencé à se dégrader et oublier bien d'autres souvenirs, voir des années complètes. cela aurait continué jusqu'à ce que tu devienne totalement amnésique si je ne t'avais pas donné la pomme d'or qui a dû soigner ton cerveau abîmé par la même occasion.

Restant un instant silencieux, Tony finit par acquiescer.

\- Cela me paraît assez probable, en effet, constata-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Loki retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il semblait accepter cette nouvelle vérité un peu tirée par les cheveux, et Fenrir, Jör et Sleipnir semblaient sûrement tout aussi surpris que lui, même s'ils ne firent pas le moindre commentaire. A la place, ils fixèrent avec soulagement la manière dont les prunelles de leur ancien humain préféré avaient déjà commencé à prendre une lueur plus vivante, moins morne que lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Hela.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Nous ne sommes même pas sensés être sur Asgard, Thor m'en a interdit l'accès lorsque Odin a été tué... fit remarquer l'ingénieur, l'air perdu.

\- Comment cela ? demanda le dieu, intrigué - qui était mort en cet instant là, et n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était produit.

\- C'est... c'est Thor qui a porté le coup final à Odin, pas moi, expliqua vaguement Tony - et le jötun remarqua avec surprise l'amertume dans sa voix à la pensée d'avoir loupé cette vengeance de peu. Je lui ai dit de m'accuser du meurtre, où il n'aurait jamais pu rester à Asgard... et c'est chez lui. Il doit sûrement y avoir ma tête mise à prix au palais, à présent.

Le dieu resta silencieux un instant puis finit par acquiescer.

\- Je propose qu'on se repose quelques jours ici, on ne craint rien, personne ne nous trouvera et plus que tout, on en a vraiment besoin. D'ici là, on pourra reprendre les vacances que nous avions entreprit tous les deux, Tony, même si on sera cinq à présent, lâcha-t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à ses trois enfants qui eurent l'air ravis, le regards scintillant.

\- Je suppose que ça me convient, fit Tony, l'air encore perdu, haussant les épaules.

Fenrir se tourna alors vers son père, l'air surexcité. Ses mains agitées de tics nerveux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment en temps normal, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que je peux aller me dégourdir les pattes dans la forêt alors, si on ne bouge pas d'ici ?

\- Tant que tu es prudent, répondit le géant des glaces en haussant les épaules, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune garçon ne file pas l'entrée cachée entre les buissons de ronces, suivi de Sleipnir qui avait bien l'intention de faire de même. Jör quand à lui se contenta de sortir à quelques mètres, ayant repéré une pierre exposée au soleil pour se réchauffer les écailles - tant et si bien qu'il ne restait plus que les deux adultes à l'intérieur.

\- Je vais réparer mon armure avec les vieux outils que j'avais laissé trainer ici la dernière fois, lâcha soudainement Tony en jetant un coup d'oeil à la valise posée sur la table, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le dieu se contenta d'acquiescer, hésitant avant de lui dire qu'il allait se reposer un peu et il le laissa ainsi - il savait que Tony allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler l'énorme mensonge qu'il venait de lui fournir concernant son passé, et s'il l'entendit jurer et cracher avec colère à voix basse en quittant la pièce, il ne fit aucune remarque.

* * *

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Loki fut réveillé par des bruits de métal aigu cognés les uns contre les autres, et tordus. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa un instant et tendit l'oreille. Tout ce qui lui parvenait depuis le rez-de-chaussée étaient des bruits étouffés qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Décidé à aller voir ce que fabriquait Tony, il se leva complètement et se dirigea vers l'escalier, redescendant sans un bruit avant de se figer au milieu des marches, ayant déjà une vue parfaite sur le désastre qui se produisait dans le salon.

L'armure blanche et liquide de Tony était démembrée, les morceaux devenus aussi durs que le métal séparés les uns des autres, comme orphelins, dispersés à travers la petite pièce à même le sol. Son arme de métal solide, qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliée à son poignet, souvenir de leur première rencontre, était en morceaux elle aussi, devenue inutilisable. Tony se trouvait au milieu de tout ce désordre, des feuilles noires de plans et d'écriture devant lui, tout comme ses outils. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tout ça qui choquait Loki, mais bel et bien le regard totalement perdu et décontenancé de Tony face à ce qui se trouvait devant lui, ses yeux stupidement brillants de larmes qu'il retenait tant bien que mal.

Le coeur serré dans sa poitrine, sachant déjà ce qu'il se passait, Loki descendit les dernières marches et rejoignit l'ancien humain, l'appelant doucement :

\- Tony ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le brun releva son regard jusqu'à lui, semblant reprendre vaguement espoir en le voyant, comme si Loki pouvait régler tous leurs problèmes, et il avoua dans un souffle, un murmure à peine audible qui sembla lui écorcher les lèvres :

\- Je n'arrive pas à réparer mon armure.

Un grand froid tomba sur le coeur de Loki à ces mots, et il fixa son amant en tentant d'ignorer le frisson désagréable qui était remonté le long de son échine, écarquillant légèrement les yeux face à cet aveu honteux de la part du génie qui venait de baisser la tête, l'air humilié. Le dieu de la malice aurait dû s'en douter après tout, après que Tony ait oublié tout ce qu'il avait fabriqué ces dernières années, ses propres inventions lui paraîtraient étrangères, voir incompréhensibles. il s'y était attendu, mais la vérité le frappait tout de même en plein fouet, dérangeante.

\- Cela va finir par te revenir, lui dit-il pour le rassurer - ou tentait-il de se rassurer lui-même ?

\- Non, ça ne revient pas, j'essaie depuis deux heures... ça ne revient pas ! s'écria-t-il avec plus de véhémence, son regard rouge au bord des larmes le fusillant sur place, son corps tremblant de colère - une colère dirigée contre Tony lui-même, qui semblait se haïr et se sentir honteux.

Voyant que ses mains tremblaient trop, crispées sur un bout de métal blanc nacré, si fort que les jointures ses articulations en étaient blanches, Loki avança d'un pas jusqu'à s'accroupir face à lui, l'obligeant doucement à lâcher ce qu'il tenait avec fermeté. Avec douceur, il lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts, fixant le milliardaire fermer les yeux sous la caresse, quelques larmes s'échappant du bout de ses cils, et il lui chuchota :

\- Cela te reviendra, Tony. Ton cerveau a peut-être oublié comment tu as réalisé cette armure, mais tes mains ne l'ont pas oublié.

\- Mémoire procédurale ? souffla alors Tony, les sourcils légèrement froncés, rouvrant des yeux brillant d'espoir.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Ton corps n'a pas oublié les gestes qu'il a fait pour la construire. Tu t'en souviendra.

Tony acquiesça, restant silencieux de longues secondes avant que son visage ne se voile à nouveau et qu'il ne s'écarte légèrement de lui, faisant remarquer avec une crainte non dissimulée, tellement vulnérable :

\- Et si ça ne revenait jamais ?

\- Tu es un génie, Tony. Tu as oublié comment tu as fabriqué cette armure, oui, mais le savoir accumulé est toujours là, lui. Tu serais capable de te créer entièrement une toute nouvelle arme jamais vue, si tu le souhaitais.

Un sourit un peu et ajouta :

\- Et même si ce n'était pas possible, ton armure ne définit pas qui tu es, Tony. Tu sais comme moi qu'Iron Man a toujours été une façade, et que c'est l'homme qui se trouve à l'intérieur qui est important.

\- C'est comme ça que je l'avais nommée ? Iron Man ? répéta le brun, l'air un peu surpris.

Loki pinça les lèvres, sentant son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Même ça, l'ingénieur n'en avait plus aucun souvenir - pas étonnant, puisque il avait décidé de ce sobriquet alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative d'un signe de tête, la gorge nouée. Accepterait-il de laisser Tony dans une telle détresse pour toujours, en espérant que les longues années de leurs vies immortelles parviennent à apaiser la douleur et l'oubli ? Alors même que le brun, d'un naturel curieux, risquait de se mettre lui-même en quête de ses souvenirs perdus ? Ou alors lui, Loki, finirait-il par craquer le premier pour tenter de contourner cette décision terrifiante pour retrouver les souvenirs de Tony, et rester en vie par la même occasion ?

Et surtout, parviendrait-il à supporter la douleur de voir un Tony si vulnérable et perdu, contrairement à celui fier, sûr de lui et bourré de sarcasme auquel il s'était habitué, et qui semblait avoir soudainement disparu ?

Baissant les yeux, il retint un soupir et se contenta d'attirer le brun jusqu'à lui, le serrant dans ses bras à même le sol, ignorant le fait qu'il froissait sûrement quelques plans traînant par terre.

\- Tout finira par s'arranger, tu verras, chuchota-t-il - alors que lui-même ne croyait pas ce qu'il disait, accaparé par le doute et la même angoisse que Tony, peut-être même la sienne, avec cette histoire de lien depuis le mariage.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Loki était retourné se reposer en espérant de pas être dérangé par du bruit cette fois, il n'en eut pas cette change, et ce sont des exclamations bruyantes qui finirent par le tirer de son demi-sommeil. Jurant, il se leva une nouvelle fois, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant d'avancer en direction du bruit, descendant les escaliers pour trouver les trois fils en grande discussion avec Tony, aussi agité qu'eux, des papiers étalés devant eux - et à sa plus grande surprise, une partie de l'armure sensée être liquide était déjà réparée et assemblée dans un coin. Stupéfait, il arriva jusqu'à eux et lâcha du bout des lèvres, honnêtement surpris :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- C'est en train de me revenir ! se contenta de répondre Tony avec enthousiasme, le regard brillant et déterminé - comme auparavant. C'est bien plus facile avec les plans !

\- Les plans ? Quels plans ? s'étonna le dieu de la malice, suspicieux.

Repérant du coin de l'oeil l'air coupable de Fenrir, qui lui adressa un pauvre sourire ressemblant fortement à une grimace, il avança vers lui et l'attrapa pour le mener à l'écart, ignorant les trois autres en train de réparer l'armure (même si Jör semblait plutôt réticent à le faire). Haussant un sourcil accusateur, il s'exclama :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Eh bien... commença le plus jeune, hésitant. Je me suis dit que Tony s'en sortirait peut-être mieux pour réparer son armure s'il avait ses propres plans sous la main...

\- Tu es allé les chercher à la tour ? s'exclama Loki avec stupeur, le regard écarquillé - et semblant à deux doigts de s'énerver.

\- Personne ne m'a vu ! s'exclama aussitôt son fils. Je me suis téléporté dans un endroit désert et j'ai récupéré les plans que j'ai pu trouver !

\- Mais si on t'avait vraiment vu-

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé ! protesta Fenrir en tapant du pied sur le sol, vexé. J'ai été discret.

Le dieu de la malice secoua la tête d'un air ennuyé, avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu ne crois pas que Tony va reconnaître sa propre écriture et savoir d'où viennent les plans ?!

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua le louveteau d'un air gêné, baissant la tête sans savoir quoi répondre de plus, commençant à jouer avec ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte, tic emprunté à l'ingénieur sans le vouloir.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas lui rendre ses souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? souffla le dieu d'un air presque... empreint de pitié qui arracha une grimace au plus jeune, qui répliqua :

\- Je sais ! Je te signale que j'étais là quand Tony a prit cette décision ! Je ne chercherais jamais à aller contre, même si ça me fait aussi mal que toi de le voir aussi démuni. C'est pour ça que je suis allé chercher ces plans, et ne vient pas me dire que je n'aurai pas dû, pas après avoir vu comment ça l'aide.

\- On ne va pas se disputer pour ça, soupira finalement le jötun en passant une main sur son visage, l'air bien trop fatigué, comme s'il avait soudainement autant vieilli qu'un humain. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas lui retirer les plans. J'espère que cela ne provoquera rien de grave.

Retournant auprès de l'ingénieur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant à quel point ce dernier semblait surexcité, tout en étant concentré sur ce qu'il faisait sur son armure, et cela le rassura légèrement au fond de lui - ils pouvaient surmonter tout cela, du moins l'espérait-il, alors que le doute continuait de se faufiler de manière traître au fond de son coeur, le faisant se poser des questions, chercher des possibilités pour contourner l'affreux destin dans lequel s'était piégé Tony de lui-même.

Et puis, l'idée jaillit soudainement dans son cerveau sans prévenir, alors qu'il fixait l'ancien humain et ses enfants évoluer dans le salon, à reconstruire l'armure - il savait à qui il pouvait demander des informations concernant l'amnésie du brun.

\- Je dois y aller, leur dit-il lors d'un instant de silence.

Ses enfants se contentèrent de lui faire un signe de la main, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à aider Tony, alors que ce dernier se levait tout de même, abandonnant son travail un instant pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres en lui murmurant de revenir vite - mais sans lui demander où il se rendait, lui faisant comme depuis longtemps à présent une confiance presque aveugle qui lui réchauffait le coeur.

Et sur ces gestes, il se téléporta, bien décidé à avoir une discussion avec quelqu'un en particulier.

* * *

\- Je vous attendais, fit son interlocuteur lorsqu'il se matérialisa devant lui - manquant de le faire sursauter si lui-même n'avait pas eu l'habitude des arrivées en fanfare.

Jetant un coup d'oeil critique à la personne en face de lui, Loki eut un sourire moqueur avant de lâcher, mine de rien :

\- Vous continuez de me surveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Heimdall le fixa avec intensité, et le dieu de la malice se retint de s'agiter sous la force du regard doré si déstabilisant du gardien du Bifröst, qui semblait lire jusqu'au plus profond de lui à chaque fois.

\- A vrai dire, je me contente de garder un oeil sur Anthony Stark, mon prince, répondit l'autre Asgardien avec un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres.

Loki haussa un sourcil, surprit d'être encore appelé prince. Il savait qu'il avait perdu ce droit depuis bien longtemps, merci à Odin, néanmoins Heimdall semblait continuer de le considérer comme tel et de le traiter avec un respect auquel il semblait ne plus avoir droit de la part du reste des Asgardiens. Il sourit légèrement, et se sentit obligé de demander, intrigué :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous surveillez Tony ?

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien, se contenta de répondre le gardiens avant d'ajouter : qui a beaucoup perdu juste pour vous ramener parmis les vivants.

\- Donc, vous le protégez ?

\- Disons plutôt que j'aime à guider ses pas - les vôtres - sur les chemins les moins difficiles à emprunter.

Un ricanement moqueur et presque involontaire échappa au géant des glaces en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Pour lui, Exoh avait été loin d'être un "chemin moins difficile" mais il n'allait pas commencer à râler, car cela aurait été mal venu.

\- Alors Tony avait raison, vous ne cherchiez pas à nous empêcher d'avancer.

\- Votre ami a toujours été particulièrement perspicace, et il le prouve une fois encore, confirma Heimdall d'un signe de tête amusé.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un coin de la salle ronde du Bifröst où semblait avoir été installés récemment une table et quelques chaises et il s'installa, faisant signe au jötun de le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'installa face à lui, alors que l'homme face à lui s'exclamait soudain :

\- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, mon prince.

Loki baissa les yeux, tentant d'ignorer la sensation désagréable au fond de sa poitrine en pensant à ce Tony au regard vide, lui demandant qui il était, alors qu'il était si perdu, privé des premières décennies de sa vie.

\- Vous voulez trouver un moyen de lui rendre tous ses souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas- pas exactement, tenta de le contredire Loki, une grimace barrant son visage. Je veux savoir si c'est possible, et quels seraient les risques.

Le regard de Haimdall se fit étrangement plus dur alors qu'il le dévisageait, et il finit par faire remarquer d'un ton qui semblait accusateur :

\- Vous ne parlez que de possibilités et de risques, sans penser à ce qu'Anthony Stark souhaite. Sans penser au mal que cela lui fera de se souvenir de ses amis humains qu'il a réussi à oublier, et dont la mort ne pourra l'affecter.

Loki resta silencieux suite à ces mots, comme un enfant prit en faute - et cela lui rappelait désagréablement des souvenirs avec Odin qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

\- Il a pourtant réalisé une vidéo à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? N'allez vous donc pas accéder à la seule requête qu'il a formulé envers vous ? De le laisser dans l'ignorance, peu importe la souffrance que cela pourrait provoquer ?

Le regard du gardien se durcit davantage encore alors qu'il ajoutait :

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais semblé être quelqu'un d'égoïste, pourtant.

Loki ne savait plus quoi répondre à cela. L'accusation était lourde mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à rendre ses souvenirs à Tony tout de même - il se contredisait tout seul et avait du mal à savoir où il en était.

\- Je cherche seulement à savoir si vous avez un quelconque moyen de rendre ses souvenirs à Tony.

\- Il y a des solutions, concéda l'Asgardien après un temps de silence parfaitement désapprobateur qui lui était destiné. Mais les conséquences seront bien trop catastrophiques. Soit vous finirez pas mourir et son sacrifice aura été inutile, soit d'autres conséquences dont je ne veux même pas avoir à parler-

\- Mais- commença le dieu, obstiné malgré tout.

\- Mon prince, réfléchissez un instant. Que pensez vous qu'il arrivera lorsqu'Anthony Stark récupèrera tous ses souvenirs d'un seul coup ? Son esprit n'est pas aussi vieux que les nôtres pour endurer autant en si peu de temps, il n'y survivra pas.

Le visage du jötun blanchit et il pinça des lèvres.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela, avoua-t-il en cachant tant bien que mal la honte qui semblait irradier à travers sa poitrine.

Finalement, ce ne serait donc pas possible. Il avait été égoïste de toute manière, sans penser à la douleur que ressentirait Tony en réussissant à se souvenir des Avengers, et voilà où ils en étaient à présent. C'était sûrement mieux que le brun ne se souvienne de rien finalement... il le savait, mais cela lui faisait tout de même mal de savoir que Tony avait tant oublié, jusqu'à ne plus se rappeler de qui il était réellement. Jusqu'à oublier comment il avait créé Iron Man.

\- Je... je devrais y aller, lâcha finalement Loki en se levant de sa chaise, incapable de supporter le regard du gardien du pont arc-en-ciel qui semblait accusateur, le jugeant silencieusement.

Heimdall se contenta d'acquiescer avant de le saluer tout de même un peu plus chaleureusement, et Loki se téléporta à nouveau dans leur cachette perdue au fond des forêts d'Asgard.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva, il tomba directement sur Tony, aussi éblouissant que d'habitude dans son armure d'un blanc de nacre, apparemment réparée. Il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres, testant chaque articulation avec lenteur et attention, vérifiant que tout marchait correctement.

\- Alors, il y a encore des modifications à faire ? questionna Sleipnir avec attention, sous le regard des deux autres, la tête de Fenrir penchée sur le côté, réflexe prit depuis qu'il avait vécu si longtemps sous forme de loup.

\- On dirait que non, tout est parfait, s'exclama l'immortel avec enthousiasme, regardant la manière dont son armure liquide lui obéissait sans le moindre accroc.

Relevant la tête jusqu'à Loki, il lui adressa un large sourire enfantin qu'il avait déjà vu de si nombreuses fois auparavant et se jeta contre lui, oublieux de sa force multipliée par son armure.

\- On a réussi à la réparer ! s'écria-t-il, le regard étincelant et tacheté de bleue à cause de la lumière de son ARK lui donnant presque un air surnaturel.

Loki laissa Tony se pencher pour l'embrasser et haussa un sourcil lorsque Fenrir lui demanda, intrigué :

\- Où es-tu allé ?

Le dieu de la malice se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea un instant, avant qu'un pauvre sourire ne se glisse sur son visage, qu'il effaça trop rapidement pour être honnête, et mentit :

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance.

Se tournant vers le reste de cette étrange famille qu'était la sienne - parce que oui, il les considérait comme tel depuis bien longtemps à présent - il ajouta :

\- On devrait plutôt penser à l'endroit où nous allons continuer nos vacances !

\- Maintenant ? interrogea Jörmungandr.

\- Eh bien, Tony a réparé son armure, nous avons eu le temps de nous reposer un peu alors oui, pourquoi pas ?

L'ingénieur se contenta d'approuver ses propos, ravi à l'idée de reprendre leur voyage autour de l'univers qu'ils avaient été obligés d'arrêter pour retrouver les enfants de Loki, et enfin réussir à se débarrasser d'Odin et de sa menace qui pesait constamment au-dessus de leurs têtes telle une épée du Damoclès. Tony avait adoré les dernières planètes qu'ils avaient visité, mais il était persuadé que des choses magnifiques attendaient encore d'être vues, et il était impatient, se retenant à peine de bondir sur place. Son exubérance sembla d'ailleurs surprendre légèrement les quatre autres, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi - mais Stark ne savait pas la perte de la plus grande partie de ses souvenirs douloureux y était pour quelque chose dans cette humeur qui le parcourait.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va aller ?

\- Pourquoi pas sur Mars ? proposa Sleipnir vers son père. Après tout, je pense que ce serait une planète qui plairait vraiment à Tony.

\- Mars ?! répéta l'ingénieur, les yeux écarquillés. Mais il n'y a rien sur Mars, la NASA y a envoyé des sondes et tout le reste... on a juste trouvé des restes d'eau, c'est tout...

Le jeune garçon eut un sourire moqueur, mais ce fut Loki qui lui expliqua, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres :

\- A la surface de Mars, peut-être qu'il n'y a rien... mais vous n'avez pas vu l'intérieur... souffla-t-il d'un ton laconique.

Le regard du milliardaire s'écarquilla davantage, ses prunelles prenant une teinte de curiosité et il avança d'un pas, pressé d'en savoir plus - et cela frappa soudainement Loki : Tony n'avait pas changé. Il était peut-être moins moqueur, moins dur dans un certain sens, ce qui était normal après avoir oublié tout ce qui l'avait fait souffrir par le passé, mais il restait celui qu'il était, le gamin qui avait grandit trop vite avec des armes plein les mains et le regard trop tourné vers les étoiles, se désespérant de pouvoir les atteindre un jour.

\- Comment ça, à l'intérieur ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que les gens vivent sous la surface ?

Loki ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil presque provocateur auquel Tony se contenta de répondre en haussant un sourcil - oui, il était définitivement le même.

D'un signe de main, il envoya l'armure liquide se replacer d'elle-même dans la valise qui attendait sagement sur la table du petit salon, puis se tourna vers eux avec un sourire au coin des lèvres tout en demandant, les bras croisés :

\- On attend quoi pour y aller ?

Loki sourit légèrement et secoua la tête, ignorant l'ordre de celui qu'il aimait. Jetant un coup d'oeil vers ses trois fils, il s'exclama :

\- Allez préparer un sac, on part tous dans trente minutes.

* * *

Commentaire d'auteur :

Et voilà, j'espère d'abord que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ! :) Il est court c'est vrai, mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais ajouter de plus - il est important pour la mémoire de Tony, tout en faisant transition pour les trois derniers qui seront importants.

Maintenant c'est officiel, Tony ne retrouvera pas ses souvenirs - pour la simple et bonne raison que cela aurait décrédibilisé totalement ce choix qu'il a fait de donner ses souvenirs. C'est trop important pour faire un retour en arrière, selon moi :). Mais il fallait tout de même que Loki essaie de faire quelque chose pour y remédier parce qu'il est comme ça - ils sont tous les deux égoïstes dans un sens, pour de nombreuses raisons, et je voulais ici que ça se voit, surtout de la part de notre jötun national x)

Prochain chapitre, direction la planète Mars ! A votre avis, que va-t-il pouvoir arriver là-bas ? Je n'en dirais pas plus :p (A vrai dire l'idée m'est venue comme ça alors que je réfléchissais à quelle nouvelle planète je pourrais vous inventer cette fois pour la suite du voyage, et finalement je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas ne prendre une déjà existante et la rendre encore plus incroyable ? XD)

Je n'ai honnêtement pas grand chose de plus à dire, mis à part qu'on approche de la fin de l'histoire (trois chapitres et un épilogue, tout de même !) alors à bientôt pour la suite et merci encore pour toutes vos adorables reviews (sans compter les nouveaux venus qui ont tout lu pendant ces deux mois de pause ! :p)


End file.
